Total Drama Dictionary
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to my friends. 24 Teens, 2 Tweens, each repping a letter of the alphabet. These 26 contestants battle it out on Wawanakwa for a million dollars! There's action, adventure, and a contestant grading butts sparingly to be had!
1. Alphabet Soup -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

You may be wondering; why a rewrite? Well, I felt that a rewrite could be in the works, just to show how far I went into writing. Plus, there could be some changes in store. What are they? You'll find out.

Every story has a beginning.

* * *

It was a lovely day on Wawanakwa Island… Or as lovely as you can get. The birds were chirping, the fish were swimming, and a certain host was coming onscreen.

"Yo, Chris McLean back, ready to restart Total Drama Island with the bestest and biggest season yet! If you saw last season, our main bad boy Duncan, the hottie of every girl around, the bad boy of Canada, the non-vampire like Edward to the inner Bella inside teenage girls… Was beaten by a geeky farm girl named Beth. And after that feat... I had to go into hiding for a while."

Christ then continued. "But now that storm's passed, we're bringing the show back! But none of the contestants felt like coming back. But your buddy McLean finds a way! We found 26 NEW contestants, all with one thing in common: Each of them will be representing a letter of the alphabet!" His expression turned into a slight glare. "...Fine, we been getting complaints that our show isn't educational. There, you happy, soccer moms?"

Chris continued on, with a smile on his face. "So, without any further delay, we shall begin! Who's gonna rise to the challenge? Who's gonna hook up with who? Find out, right here! On…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Alphab—"

Suddenly, Chris' cell phone rang. "Hello? What do you mean Alphabet is taken?" He then hung up. "Okay, let's try this again!"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Lette—"

Chris' cell phone rang again. "Yes? Again?! Letterz was already taken? It's not even a Total Drama brand!"

He then hung up. "Okay, third time's a charm!"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

Chris' cell phone rang yet again. "IF YOU TELL ME DICTIONARY IS TAKEN…" His anger faded away, when he heard who was __really__ on the phone. "Oh, hi mom…"

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__)

* * *

Chris is now on the Dock of Shame, waiting for the contestants to arrive. Flying next to the host appeared to be a hornet.

"And welcome back!" Chris exclaimed out loud. "In case you're just joining us, we're about to greet the first of our contestants! Considering this hornet gets outta my face..."

The host then swatted at the hornet, sending it into a rage. But before it could dive-bomb the host, a small hose attached itself onto the hornet. Inflating the hornet until it was as large as a balloon, the hose then detached itself from the hornet, sending it flying through the air in a deflating ballon-like fashion.

"And get lost, you stinging sensation!" A voice said out loud. "You're more annoying than those bugs from _720_!"

The voice then stepped into the picture. He appeared to be of a Hispanic culture, with a hat covering his raven-colored hair. On the hat appeared to be an enemy from Dig Dug. He also had a black Pac Man tank top on with the words 'Pac-Man Fever' on it, jean shorts, white socks, and orange shoes. He also had what appeared to be the Centipede from the same game tattooed on his lower right arm, and Inky from Pac-Man on his left arm.

"And I guess we just met Xander! Welcome!" Chris exclaimed out loud.

"Nice to be here, man!" Xander replied back. "It's time for one wicked coin-op, Chris! And hey, if you need any bugs that need to be disposed, I'm your man!"

"Yeah, whatever. But for now, it's time to introduce our next contestant!" Chris shouted out loud in glee, as the boat stopped at the Dock, letting out the next contestant.

A girl wearing a blue sweater, a blue skirt, ruby red shoes and silver earrings looked around the island.

"So... Is this the island?" The girl asked Chris.

"Yes it is, Jeanette." Chris nodded. "Welcome to Total Drama Dictionary!"

The girl named Jeanette smiled. "Pleasure to be here, Chris. Sure wish my friend back at home could have attended, too."

"Yeah, but you can't have everything you want." Xander lamented. "Seriously, there are some arcade games I wanna play, as well. But they can't import them from other countries. Shame, really."

Jeanette was puzzled. "Er... Yeah. Arcade games, huh?"

Xander grinned sheepishly. "Yeah... I'm an arcade gamer. And a part time exterminator." He then looks at his arm and smiled again. "And as of recent, a canvas."

"I was wondering where you got that." Jeanette stated.

"Yeah, sis asked me if I could be used for experimental purposes." Xander answered. "Didn't hurt that much in all honesty."

"Here comes contestant 3, Maxwell!" Chris shouted out as the boat stopped by the Dock, and a male stepped out. He was sporting a purple Hawaiian shirt over a t-shirt with an anime logo on it. He was also wearing green sweat pants, sandals, and a grey bucket hat, with a pin on said hat. Said pin looked like it came from an anime convention.

"Its nice to be here, Chris!" Maxwell stated. "It's like the beginning of an anime! Only without us getting superpowers."

"Glad for you to join us, Maxwell!" Chris replied back. "By the way, nice Doraemon shirt."

Maxwell looked down at his shirt, then looked back up and smiled. "You bet! It's a classic! The anime, I mean."

"Where did you get your shirt?" Jeanette asked.

"Internet?" Maxwell replied.

"Yeah, let's go for that." Xander commented. "Technically, would you be battling the first few mooks by your lonesome before you get a partner in an action anime?"

"Like the magical girl genre?" Maxwell asked, as he did some thinking. "In all honesty, you may be onto something..."

"Well, I don't watch anime, so I dunno." Jeanette replied back. "That stuff never really appealed to me."

"Anyways, next up, we have Nuva!" Chris shouted out loud as said contestant stepped off the boat. She was of African-Canadian descent, dressed in a purple shirt, with light blue-ish sweatpants, red shoes, and brown, with golden hoop earrings on her ears. In her hands appeared to be a puppet of a cat, with a white shirt with a heart on it, brown hair, and large glasses, giving off the nerdy look.

"Hi, everyone!" Nuva said with a smile. "You're looking at a possible winner of the show right here! And me and Nerdi's gonna take everyone down! Right, Nerdi?"

"Meow, you're right, Nuva!" Nerdi replied back.

"Cool... So, you're a puppeteer?" Xander asked.

Nuva shrugged. "Ehhhh... In training, I am a ventriloquist."

"Interesting..." Jeanette said to herself.

"Soooooo... Is that a Yotsuba pin on that pale dude's hat, meow?" Nerdi asked out loud, as Maxwell blushed in embarrassment.

"Um... Yeah. A friend at Anime Club gave it to me." Maxwell answered. "But how is a puppet like you interested in anime?"

"Eh, internet, TV, buying it on eBay..." Nerdi replied back.

"Okay, before the puppet blows away any more secrets, it's time to meet Ethan!" Chris shouted out loud as the boat let out their next contestant. He had messy brown hair, a blue t-shirt with a smiling crawfish with the words 'Crawfish Creations' on it, red sweatpants, and dark purple shoes. Interesting enough, he wasn't wearing socks.

"Hi, everyone!" Ethan said out loud. "Here's hoping we have a nice time!"

Nerdi observed Ethan's shirt. "So... You brought in some seafood, meow?"

"Nerdi, be nice!" Nuva scolded the puppet.

Ethan chuckled. "Actually, no. I did have some last night, though."

He went to stand beside Jeanette, who was observing the current contestants.

"So... It just hit me... I think I seen you before." Ethan noted out loud.

"Um... Huh?" Jeanette asked.

"Sorry... Very rude of me to ask someone who I never seen before. Name's Ethan!" Ethan replied back.

"The name's Jeanette. It's very nice to meet you." Jeanette said, smiling.

"Next off, we have Luka!" Chris shouted out loud as the next contestant stepped onto the Dock. She was a brunette with blue streaks in her hair, and topped with a black bandanna with a skull motif on it. Her bangs were also dyed blue. Her ears were heavily pierced, and she also had several body piercings on her. She was also wearing a black sweater with a peace sign looking more like a cat's paw, blue jeans with rips at the knees, and green sandals.

"Hi! The name's Luka." Luka said, smiling.

"And we have our Duncan of the season, meow." Nerdi snarked to herself.

"I heard he blew up a cottage after Action." Maxwell whispered to Ethan, as Maxwell's cell phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"IT'S NOT A COTTAGE!" A voice yelled out through the phone, as a frightened Maxwell hung up.

"Was that Courtney?" Ethan asked.

Luka chuckled. "Well, for starters, I won't be like Luka, so no worries on that front. Next off..."

She then saw what appeared to be a seagull land on the beach, with what appeared to be one of those plastic rings from soda cans. She silently and instantly lept into action, sneaking towards the seagull.

"Come on, seagull... Don't be afraid, now..." Luka whispered to the seagull, as she took out a pocketknife. "I won't hurt you; I just have to get that unnecessary accessory off you."

The seagull could understand that Luka wouldn't hurt him, as it got close to Luka. With her cutting the plastic ring off, the caring punk smiled back.

"There you go. Now you're free to fly around for good!" Luka said out loud, as the seagull started to make its flight.

All this time, the contestants watched Luka's act of kindness.

"Guess she isn't like Duncan, after all..." Nerdi said. "Boy, I owe someone a huge apology, meow."

"She's the polar opposite, at that." Ethan also said out loud.

"And yet, surprisingly cute for a punk girl." Maxwell commented.

However, for the seagull, its flight was interrupted when a shark lept out of the water, swallowing the seagull whole. Luka observing the whole thing, facepalmed.

"Every time... Happens every time." Luka muttered to herself.

"Before PETA commends us and sues us, let's meet our next constant, Isaac!" Chris says as a male steps off the boat and onto the Dock. He was decked out in a green t-shirt with what appeared to be a small blue snuggie covering it. He also had red sweatpants, gray slippers, and had messy brown hair. He also looked like he didn't sleep much in the last few days. He silently looked at the campers.

"Isaac... You gonna say something?" Chris asked, as Isaac silently looked at the host. He then walked towards Luka, who got back on the Dock.

"Why a shark wanted to snack on some seagull nuggets, I don't understand." Luka commented, as she saw the newcomer. "So... What's your story?"

Isaac silently looked at Luka, then sighed.

"Wow... brutally shy." Luka commented. "My friend back at home was also shy, but not this shy. Cheer up, man!"

"Luka..." Maxwell said, interrupting Luka. "I don't think Isaac may be in the mood to talk. In fact... I've a feeling he may be like that for a reason?"

"Maybe..." Luka commented. "Still, poor guy... I could sense a hint of sadness radiating off him."

"Here's our next contestant, Tina!" Chris shouted out loud, as the next contestant stepped onto the Dock. She looked tannish in nature, and was sporting pink hair, and had a lime green t-shirt with a Mario mushroom on it, blue sweatpants, purple sandals, and was wearing glasses as well. But her appearance wasn't on the contestants minds, but something else in particular.

"So... What smells like cotton candy?" Nuva asked.

"Yeah, ain't everyday someone smuggles snacks towards anyone's direction." Ethan noted. "And in this case, cotton candy."

"Um... It's actually me." Tina admitted. "It's all thanks to my current hair color."

"Personally, I think it makes you look rather cool." Luka stated.

Tina smiled. "Thanks. Hope you guys don't mind."

She then stood next to Maxwell, as she took out what appeared to be a 3DS, and started to play a game on it.

Maxwell took notice. "Cool... That AlphaSapphire?"

"You bet." Tina replied back. "My bud got OmegaRuby, so I went for the other choice."

"Cool." Maxwell said, smiling.

"Also... I've got several games on me. Maybe we'll play a round of Mario Kart at dinner?" Tina asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Maxwell answered with a smile.

"Next up, introducing Peter!" Chris said out loud as the next contestant stepped onto the Dock. He had brown hair, and was decked in a black and green shirt with the X-Box logo on it, green cargo pants, and brown boots. He also had a bit of a smirk on him.

"Hi, Chris, McLame!" Peter says in a mocking tone of voice.

"Aww, I'm not lame!" Chris shouted back to Peter.

"Aw, whatever." Peter replied back. "You're not even worth my time, anyway."

He then eyed Tina's 3DS, and instantly walked over to her.

"And what. May I ask. Is that?" Peter asked, giving Tina a dark glare.

"It's just a Nintendo 3DS…" Tina meekly commented before Peter starts up again.

"What? That kiddie crap?" Peter replied back at her. "You should be playing some real games, like Call of Duty, or Halo! Mario? Oh, please…"

"But, without Mario… You wouldn't be playing this Call of Duty right now…" Jeanette said, trying to calm the situation.

"Or ANY arcade game, for that matter." Xander commented.

Peter glared at the two. "I don't need any input from you two! This is between me and Kidtendo, only!"

"And plus, I don't really like the Call of Duty franchise, anyway… Sorry..." Tina shyly replied, putting her game away.

"Me too. I loyally suck at FPSes." Maxwell stated.

Peter looked like he was about to pop. "Don't like… DON'T LIKE… YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Luka walked between Tina and Peter, giving the X-Box fanboy a dark glare. "Hey! If Tina doesn't like Call of Duty, she doesn't like it, so chill! We don't need a vendetta this early at the starting line!"

"Ugh... Fine." Peter replied back. "Just so you know Magnet Bait, are on my personal –BLEEP- list! Effected immediately! Alongside Cotton Candy!"

"What did she even do?" Maxwell said out loud, as he turned towards Tina. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tina nodded. "Still, thanks for defending me, Luka."

"No prob!" Luka replied back. "He's just a grade-A jerk, in my mind."

"Okay, before the console wars start up around here, let's introduce Omelette!" Chris said out loud as someone steps off the boat and onto the Dock. She was wearing a black shirt over a pink sweater, green sweatpants, purple shoes, and blonde hair covered by a black bowler hat. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"Hi, everyone!" Omelette said out loud. "I'm ready to rock this contest! And to solve the mystery of the invisible cotton candy that just appeared outta nowhere."

"Well, mystery solved, Ma Kettle." Peter replied back. "Lametendo here is the source of this smell."

Tina smiled. "Yeah... I wanted to test out some cotton candy scented shampoo before the show... So, yeah."

"They have cotton candy scented shampoo?" Nuva asked.

"Oh… Very well, then." Omelette commented. "Smells nice! And it's unique, too!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Tina said, with the hopes that the others wouldn't find out about the real reasons of her cotton candy scented hair anytime soon…

"Next up, we got Candace!" Chris shouted out loud, as a girl stepped onto the Dock from the boat. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, green shoes, pink shoes, and had a purple flower in her hair. She was also wearing what appeared to be purple sunglasses.

"Hi, Chris!" Candace said out loud.

"Candace! How's our animation quality?" Chris asked.

"Eh, needs more Gravity Falls and less modern SpongeBob." Candace admitted. "But so far, this batch of contestants is very animated. Almost like a classic Saturday morning cartoon!"

"You think so?" Luka asked. "Think people would accept a punk protagonist?"

"Certainly." Candace replied back. "I bet my stash of Lucky Charms, you'll be accepted."

"Knowing my luck, my cartoon would be best suited for prime time, for obvious reasons…" Omelette said, giggling. "And maybe on Adult Swim?"

"And now, Bob!" Chris shouted out loud, as nobody got off the boat. "Hello? Earth to Bob?"

"Well, huh." Maxwell noted. "Must be shy."

"Perhaps he gave up, due to ME being on the island!" Peter replied.

"I'm gonna just ignore that…" Tina commented.

Candace walked up to the boat, while taking out a box of chocolate-flavored animal crackers. "Maybe I can coax him out? I know how to do so, dealing with Sophie."

"Candace, all for nothing, but I don't think he's a kid." Ethan noted.

Candace got to the boat, as she gently smiled.

"Bob? Can you come out? If not for us, for me? We promise, we won't bite." Candace said out loud.

Bob, hearing Candace's voice, stepped out. He appeared to be a rather chubby kid, around the tween age, wearing a white t-shirt with light green sleeves on it, blue jeans with rips at the knees, and sandals. He also had brown hair.

"Um... Hi, there." Bob said out loud.

"Well, huh. Didn't know you were a kid." Xander noted, confused.

"Pfft, what a shrimp!" Peter mocked out loud.

"Whats the deal? You're like, 10 or 11." Omelette replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, when Chris decided to lower the age requirement to 9, I just had to join." Bob answered with a gentle smile. "It's one of my favorite shows!"

"Really, now?" Luka asked with a grin. "Favorite contestant?"

"It's Beth, all right." Bob replied in a heartbeat. "Still wish I could meet her. But you guys are just as good!"

"Okay, while the kid's fanboying, it's time to meet Yuki!" Chris said out loud, as the boat stopped by the Dock, letting the next contestant off. Her hair was in a ponytail, which was streaked in various different colors. Some of her hair was also down, with its tips dyed pink. Her bangs were also dyed blue. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a daisy on it, pink pants, orange shoes, and oddly shaped red glasses. She also had her face painted, with a skull on the left side of her cheek, and a heart on the right side. Everyone looked at the strange and unique girl.

"Wow... lots of unique people." Yuki stated out loud. "So... I'm Yuki, and I... Um... hope to win."

"Neato hair!" Nuva replied back. "Who did it?"

Yuki chuckled. "Um, I kinda did it myself. Mom kinda taught me everything I know about hair."

"And as for the face paint... Stopped by a nearby carnival on the way here?" Luka asked.

"Eh, its just something I like doing." Yuki answered. "I've several designs, in fact!"

"Next up? Danny!" Chris shouted out loud, as the boat stopped, and someone stepped onto the Dock. He looked very intimating, and had his ears pierced, as thus a septum piercing. He was wearing what was assumed to be a shirt that belonged to a rock band, ripped blue jeans, spiked boots, and had spiked wristbands on himself.

"These my campers?" Danny asked Chris, in which the host nodded. He then looked at his fellow contestants. "Pfft... This is just TOO easy."

He then scanned the contestants and eyeballed one of the unlucky victims.

"So... You scared yet?" Danny sneered down at Bob, who was looking frightened.

"Y...Yeah? I am..." Bob meekly said, as he was shivering in fear.

"Hey, Danny?" Omelette yelled out at Danny. "You better stop taunting him!"

"Oh, sure... I can stop taunting him..." Danny smirked back at Omelette. "Or Maybe I should step on your precious shades!"

Omelette stepped back in fear of her sunglasses being smashed to pieces.

"Now… Where were we?" Danny asked. "A-Ha! Now I remember!"

He got close to Bob, who has rolled himself up into a ball, and started to whimper.

Maxwell got close to Tina. "Hey, Tina? You gonna do something? Bob's scared at his wits." He whispered into her ear.

Tina looked behind Danny, and gave off a small grin as she looked back at Maxwell. "No worries, Maxwell. I think the problem may solve itself..."

Danny had a huge grin. "So... You gonna fight back or what? Maybe I outta throw the first punch..."

But before a single punch was thrown, he was lifted up in the air.

"Hey! Whoever you are, let me go, you geek!" Danny ordered.

"Well... Okay!" The female voice lifting Danny replied back, as it started to spin the bully around like a certain turtle-dragon from a popular franchise. After a few moments, Danny was let go, as he fell into the water, complete with a splash.

Everyone was looking at that amazing feat.

"Holy _Hidamari Sketch_..." Maxwell muttered out loud.

"Yeah... Remind me to not piss her off." Xander commented.

Danny sighed, as he was swimming back to shore, muttering along the way. "Ugh, can't believe I got owned by... Ugh."

"But, why is Bob still shaking in his..." Ethan stated, as he looked at Ethan's footwear. "...Um, sandals?"

Indeed, Bob was still scared, as the girl was offering a hand to Bob.

"It's okay, bud! That meanie won't be bothering you no more." The girl said, as Bob looked up at his savior.

"Really?" Bob asked.

"Really." The girl replied, as Bob accepted the girl's hand, and got back up.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my butt. For a moment, I thought you were..." Bob commented.

"Yeah, pure bullies like that?" The girl asked. "Just makes my blood boil."

Bob observed the girl. She was of a gothic nature, with a black t-shirt with a skull in the front of it, with the bottom of the shirt ripped, exposing her middriff, pink torn pink jeans, and green shoes. She also wore several bracelets, with some of them spiked, had a bellybutton piercing on, and had raven-black hair, with her bangs dyed hot pink. But despite her appearance, she appeared to be a nice girl.

"I see you guys just met Hannah!" Chris shouted out loud.

"So... How were you able to send that punk into the drink?" Luka asked.

"Ehhh... Kinda hard to explain, my pierced buddy." Hannah commented back. "I've always been able to lift really heavy objects."

"Like Bamm-Bamm from Flintstones?" Candace asked.

"Um... More like Brock's Happiny from Pokemon, but let's go for that." Hannah answered back with a smile. "But before anyone asks, I use my strength for good."

"Sounds good!" Jeanette commented.

"Okay, here comes Ugra!" Chris shouted out loud, as the next contestant came off the boat. He was of African-Canadian descent, wearing a pajama shirt, pajama pants, slippers, and had a green hat on his red dyed hair. His eyes looked like he had a lack of sleep.

"Whoa... What's with the pajamas?" Omelette asked. "You forgot your duds back at home?"

"Actually... I kinda find these clothes comfy and easy to wear." Ugra answered back.

"Eh, I'm kinda the same way with shorts." Xander commented out loud. "Brings a cool breeze towards my legs from the air conditioning."

"I'm kinda modest with legwear, myself." Bob noted.

"Next up, it's Zero!" Chris shouted out loud as a rather rough looking person stepped onto the Dock. He had black hair streaked red, an olive green shirt with a frowny face on it, fingerless red gloves, black jeans, and white shoes. He gave a confident smirk to his fellow campers.

"Oh, yeah! Let's rock this -BLEEP-!" Zero replied back with a grin.

"Meow, you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Nuva said as a shocked Nerdi.

"What's it to ya?" Zero replied back. "Around here, I can do whatever the -BLEEP- I want!"

"Yeah, don't kids watch this show?" Tina asked. "I gotta agree with the puppet, and I thought I never say that sentence in my lifetime, but you may wanna watch your language."

Zero gave off a smirk. "Well, I'm aiming on getting this show a TV-14 rating!"

"Or maybe a TV-MA." Candace snarked to herself.

Ethan looked at Yuki. "So... Considering the newest contestant, think he tasted lots of soap in his lifetime?"

"While I think it's rather stereotypical..." Yuki replied back. "There's more to soap than just using it to wipe away F bombs. I use Lifebuoy for some soap based paintings."

Ethan did some thinking. "Does Lifebuoy actually cause blindness?"

"Naaaahhh... That's just an urban legend!" Answered Yuki, who finished off her drawing. "And done. What do you think?"

Ethan then observed the drawing. "Looks good!"

"Thank you!" Yuki smiled back. "Hopefully we're on the same team."

"Our next constant is Vikki! Hope you're not scared of clowns!" Chris shouted out loud, as the boat stopped, and the next contestant rides onto the Dock on an unicycle. Juggling various balls, she soon caught them, got off the unicycle, and took a bow. She was sporting a blue clown hat with pink spots on top of her purple hair, a pink sweater with light blue spots, green pants with red spots, and pink shoes with hearts on them. She even had hearts painted on her cheeks, and drawn on her hands.

"Thank you, thank you!" Vikki said out loud. "You've been such a fantastic audience!"

Bob blushed slightly. "Wow... You're cool."

"Aww, thanks!" Vikki commented back, as Bob took out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Can I... have your autograph?" Bob asked.

"Wow, an autograph off the bat… Sure, kiddo!" Vikki answered, accepting the pen and paper, and writing her name on the piece of paper.

Omelette, meanwhile, was looking at a certain part of Vikki's body. However, someone noticed what Omelette was doing.

"Um, Omelette?" Candace asked. "Are you… Um… Checking out… her butt?"

Omelette was alarmed. "What, no! I'm just seeing how she has such good thigh muscles from unicycling!"

"Well, my thigh muscles aren't THAT impressive..."

Omelette looked right beside her to see that Vikki was by her side. She instantly went wide-eyed.

"Um... Would it also take lots of practice?" Omelette asked, nervously.

"Years, even." Vikki replied back.

"So... Yeah. Sorry for starring at you." Omelette meekly admitted.

"Eh, it's fine." Vikki replied back. "Still, with that outta the way, I'm Vikki!"

"And I'm Omelette!" Omelette commented, as she shook Vikki's hand.

"Next up, is Alec!" Chris shouted out loud as someone steps off the boat and onto the Dock.

"SCIENCE!" Alec shouts out in the air. He had messy brown hair, a lab coat over a purple t-shirt, brown pants, blue and orange sneakers, and swirly glasses covering his eyes.

"Wow... You're such an educated fellow." Omelette commented out loud.

"So... Who's ready to be blinded... by SCIENCE?" Alec asked.

"Er... I'll take science anytime. But count me out on the blinding part." Omelette answered.

"It's pronounced SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud. "And don't worry; I have lots more words in my vocabulary!"

"Like what, nerd?" Danny smirked back.

"Whatever, the point is... My smarts shall give off a bright future! For SCIENCE!"

"Okay! Next up, is Kagura!" Chris shouted out loud, as the boat stopped and a contestant stepped onto the Dock. She was an Asian girl, dressed in a blue Japanese school uniform, white socks, brown shoes, and had her hair in a ponytail. And she was confused.

"Huh? This isn't Osaka's Got Talent... At all." Kagura said to herself.

"Nope! This is Total Drama Dictionary!" Chris replied back. "And I'm the handsome host, Chris McLean!"

"Still, thought it was a singing contest... Well, guess I'm stuck here; might as well adapt to my new surroundings." Kagura noted, as she whistled a tune from what appeared to be from an anime.

Maxwell seemed to take notice, as he knew what song it came from.

"Hey, is that the intro to _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_, also known as _My Little Monster_?" Maxwell asked.

"You bet it is!" Kagura replied back with a grin.

"So... You were born in Japan?" Bob asked out loud.

Kagura nodded. "Yep! Born and raised there since birth, buddy."

"So... You all video games and awesome anime?" Peter rudely asked. "Like _Trigun_?"

"Er, my culture isn't all that stuff. I'm also into tea ceremonies, as thus some other stuff." Kagura replied back.

"Heck, I'm surprised you know what _Trigun_ is." Tina said towards Peter.

"Hey, I can have my guilty pleasures... Kidtendo." Peter muttered.

"Keep watching the skies, because here's Ross!" Chris shouted out loud, as someone stepped onto the Dock. He was wearing a a black t-shirt with the words "Beam Me Up" on it, blue faded jeans, brown sneakers, and a colander with wire hangers attached to it.

"Hang on to that thought, Chris." Ross commented. "I gotta see if some of the contestants here currently are otherworldly."

He then took out what could be assumed to be a scanner. Once he was done scanning, he sigh in defeat.

"Well, none of you seem strange enough." Ross lamented. "Though I could have felt some vibes from some of you. By the name, my name's Ross!"

"Um... By otherworldly... You mean aliens and all that crap?" Luka asked.

"You got it! I am a TRUE believer of believing that there is life out there! I also try to prove the existence of Slender, and any other abnormalities." Ross explained.

"Sounds fun." Luka said, smiling.

"By the way, digging the piercings." Ross complimented. "They really suit you well!"

"Thanks." Luka replied with a smile.

"Next up? Selena!" Chris shouted out loud, as the boat stopped at the Dock, letting its passenger out. She was a blonde girl, applying some make-up on herself, and was wearing a pink shirt, a pink skirt, and had some jewelry on her.

"Hello." Selena said out loud, putting away her make-up. "I'm Selena, and I would be pleased if we became friends."

"I would be pleased if we did." Bob commented.

However, in Selena's mind...

_"__Ugh… Whatta buncha nerds. They shouldn't even exist around me! I'll see to it that they're off the island…__"_

That wasn't all that was on everyone's mind thinking about Selena.

"_Wow... She's cute. I wonder if she would want to do some SCIENCE with me?_" Alec thought.

"_Why do I have the feeling she's the token mean girl? Must be my thought process..._" Candace thought as well.

"_Why do I have the feeling to attempt to hook up Tina and Selena together?_" Yuki also thought.

"And here's Francis!" Chris shouted out loud, as the boat stopped, and its passenger stepped onto the Dock.

The orange-haired, chubby, bespectacled male was wearing a green collared shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. But something was off. His face was riddled with acne, he had pit stains from underneath his armpits, and his... fly was open.

"So, Francis... What do you think of the campers?" Chris asked.

"I find these campers... to be highly illogical." Francis noted. "This game will guarantee a victory for me and myself."

He then went to the other campers, to where he saw what was hanging from Maxwell's bag...

"And what is that?" Francis asked.

"It's only a Chespin keychain." Maxwell noted. "My starter from the 6th games."

"Illogical. It doesn't exist." Francis replied snidely. "Any and all Pokemon after 151 are considered to be non-existent."

"Then how is it here?" Maxwell asked.

"It. Doesn't. Exist." Francis replied back, word by word.

Maxwell wanted to talk back to Francis, but was stopped by Tina.

"Leave him be." Tina said to Maxwell. "He's just your average Genwunner. He's not worth your time. But had my friend be here..."

"Pokemon fan?" Maxwell asked.

"Biggest Pokemon fan I know." Tina answered back, nodding in approval.

"And here comes Quentin!" Chris shouted out loud, but no boat arrived. The campers were confused about the lack of their next contestant.

"Um, where's Quentin-Kun?" Kagura asked.

"A person must exist to be here." Francis noted. "Quentin is not here, therefore, he does not exist."

"Maybe he's late?" Kagura asked, wanting to reason with Francis. "Those boats can only handle so much wear and tear."

Francis looked at Kagura with an annoyed look. "Why don't you go back to that anime that rejected you for being annoying? Now... buzz off."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "...Baka."

"So, wimpy host? Having fun with your imaginary friends?" Danny taunted.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be here shortly." Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

However, one of the contestants noticed what the others didn't.

"Guys? We may wanna book it from the Dock... now?" Hannah asked, as she picked up all the other contestant's bags, and got them away from the Dock.

"Women, Children, and Puppets first, meow!" Nerdi shouted out loud.

"Yeah, what she said!" Nuva replied out loud.

The contestants did so, with some of them being shoved out of the way thanks to Francis. However, one of the contestants stayed behind. And the wave was getting closer...

"Isaac? We may wanna book it, before we..." Hannah asked Isaac, but it was too late. Both the shut-in and the young goth got soaked by the wave. "...Soaked."

Isaac couldn't help but sigh in sadness, as someone came up to the two.

"Whhhoooaaa... Gnarly wave." The person commented out loud. He appeared to be tanned, and had a bleach blonde hairstyle. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue gym shorts with a white line going up, blue sandals, and was wearing sunglasses. He was also donning a shell necklace. "It's almost like a really scoring lightsaber battle against the bodacious Rebel Alliance and the really bogus Sith Lords!"

He then looked at Hannah and Isaac, who were still soaked.

"Yeeaahh, sorry for arriving like that and soaking you two, but a really awesome wave comes, like, once in a half moon!" The surfing person said, smiling. "I'm Quentin, and I'm the newest contestant that just arrived, dig?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I dig. I'm more worried about Isaac here. Dude hasn't said a word since he's arrived."

Quentin smiled. "I'm sure the dude'll come around."

"So, how long have you been surfing?" Bob asked, as the rest of the contestants stepped back onto the Dock.

"Eh, ever since I was young." Quentin replied. "But my greatest achievement is leading my groovy clan to victory in a campaign!"

"Okay, we had enough of the surfer dude." Chris said out loud. "Now, here's Whitney!"

However, same as Quentin, no boat came to the Dock.

"Where's Whitney?" Quentin asked.

"Maybe she gave up, being there's no contest against us." Francis replied back snidely.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion from far off, and a purple blur flew past them. It soon splashed in the water, before being eaten up whole by the shark that swallowed the seagull Luka saved earlier.

"…And that WAS Whitney!" Chris sheepishly said. "I think."

"Are you insane?!" Vikki shouted out loud. "She could be hurt, or worse!"

"Whatever, we'll get another W contestant." Chris commented. "No big loss."

"Um, guys?" Luka asked, pointing to the shark. "I think something's up with that shark…"

Indeed, the shark was holding its stomach in pain, and almost instantly as he swallowed her up, spit the purple blur back out, who was also holding the seagull.

"Um, is it me, or did I just got swallowed whole by a shark?" The blur asked. She was wearing a purple shirt with some tears and decorative patches all over, torn blue jean shorts, purple socks, green shoes, and had a green toque with a purple W on it, covering her unkempt, frizzy hair. Her body also had bandages all over her.

"Yeah, most likely." Ross answered.

"Well... That's a first for Total Drama's history books!" the girl commented. "By the way, I'm Whitney! Blah, blah... Warning you, I'm good... Yeah. I even found this in the shark!"

She let the seagull go, in which it flew onto the top of a tree.

Luka smiled at that feat. "So... Guess he IS free, after all."

"So... Since Girl Jonah is here, that rounds out most of the alphabet, right?" Xander asked.

"Just about. We've got one more contestant to introduce." Chris answered, as his cell phone rang. "Yeah? Huh? Won't be here until tomorrow? Understandable. Thanks for letting me know."

"That about the last contestant?" Whitney asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Chris replied back. "She won't be here until tomorrow, being she's having difficulties with some complicated stuff even I can't figure out."

"Car trouble? Sickness?" Whitney asked.

"Fighting Space Pirates somewhere in the Xornoto Galaxy…" Chris answered.

"Wow... That came totes outta left field." Luka commented.

But enough about that; we gotta get a shot for the promos!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Chris, I saw the first season." Ross said out loud. "And that troth wasn't there before!"

"Yeah, about that? It was..." Chris tried to weasel himself out of it. "Our intern that attempted to ferry Whitney here set it up."

"I don't wanna get involved." The intern swimming beside the Dock, commented out loud.

"Okay... I got one of those DIY pranks for this occasion. You happy?" Chris asked.

"Just barely." Omelette replied back.

"Yeah, well… Get in a huddle!" Chris shouted back.

The 25 campers all huddled together.

"Okay, everyone. On the count of three, say Dictionary!" Chris shouted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"DICTIONARY!" said all the campers, as water splashed down on them from the troth.

"A-Ha ha ha!" Laughed Chris. "Gets them every time! Anyway, will all of them get along? Will there be drama? Stay tuned, and come back!"

"Way to go, Chris-Baka!" Kagura shouted at him.

* * *

And that's episode 1 of the rewrite! You may notice some differences between the contestants this time around. Will they change the game in some way? Stay tuned.

NEXT TIME: The campers jump off a cliff for a prize!


	2. Alphabet Soup -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we get to know the campers a bit more. Plus, the first challenge.

* * *

After all the campers have dried off from Chris' stunt, they were in front of him.

"Campers! Welcome to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Yeah, we know." Peter replied back. "I just wanna pounce some peeps."

"Hold it together, Peter. You'll be taking on some campers soon enough." Chris commented. "But first, we gotta give you lot the tour."

"Which will most likely be riddled with quicksand traps and pitfalls." Luka sarcastically said out loud as Tina elbowed her.

"Luka, quiet! You wanna give Chris ideas?" Tina scolded Luka.

"Yeah, knowing him... He has a trap set up for us featuring man eating carrots." Alec commented. "No wonder the police questioned my parents about the disappearance of that gang member."

Most of the campers were in shock. "That carrot didn't really..." Ethan asked.

"They found him a couple days later." Alec answered. "Though his clothes were kinda nixed."

"Okay, let's put the attention back to me?" Chris asked. "Thank you. First off, where's Yuki and Vikki?"

"They went somewhere after you soaked us." Hannah answered. "They said something about paints."

"They went somewhere to -BLEEP- repaint themselves?" Zero added.

"Hey, I think it looks really cool..." Hannah pouted.

"SORRY!" A voice rang out. It was Vikki, with Yuki running from behind. "Yeah, paint and sudden water don't mix!"

"So I let Vikki borrow my special blend." Yuki replied back. "I made it myself."

"Eh, whatever works for you guys." Whitney commented with a gentle smile.

"HEY! Let's get the attention back to the true star of the show!" Chris shouted out loud, interrupting the girls. "Now here is the Campfire. If you already know by now, you do NOT wanna come here. Cause if you do, you'll be voting out one of your own."

"Then this -BLEEP- is staying for the long haul!" Zero replied back. "So suck on that, everyone!"

Quentin sighed. "Dude, do I wanna know if you kissed your grandma with that mouth?"

Zero shrugged. "Nah, kissing's not my -BLEEP- style. Frenching is!"

"Is that the same as kissing?" Omelette asked.

"Anyway, I have some good news! Tonight, no one's going home!" Chris announced. And just like that, everyone cheered.

"See? SEE? Told ya, -BLEEP-!" Zero shouted.

Vikki started to reach into her bag to pull out a bar of soap, but Omelette put a hand on Vikki's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Vikki, it's NOT worth it." Omelette said towards Vikki.

"Anyway, let's move on!" Chris announced, as the teens were in front of a very familiar outhouse. "This is our Confessional! If you gotta let something off your chest, you can say it in there,"

"Even if you wanna share the secrets of getting rid of chest hairs?" Ugra asked.

"Exactly! But it's kinda a double edged sword." Chris commented. "Anything may be broadcast to the world, so be very wary about what you say in this sucker."

* * *

**Confessional: It's the first of the season! YAY!**

**Kagura: **So... It was me that ate that last box of Pocky from the storage. Sorry, little bro. Hey, it was a Confession, so it counts. Right?

**Francis: **I find these campers so far to be insufficient . Seriously, we have a clown girl, an annoying blonde brat that won't stop looking at that clown girl's butt, two kids that should go back to Pre-School... -He pushes his glasses inward- This is just gonna be too easy for me.

**Isaac: **-He sighs- Why did my parents sign me up? I... really don't wanna be here. I wanna be in my room, where its safe... The bribery cloth was completely not worth it.

**Maxwell: **So, if nearly anything is broadcast throughout the entire world in this thing, maybe I shouldn't tell everyone that I'm a fan of Shoujo manga, like _Yumeiro __Patisserie_… Oops.

* * *

Soon, the campers were in front of three cabins.

"These are your sleeping arrangements!" Chris said out loud. "They will be your new homes during the contest. They also come complete with bunk beds, so you have to fight it out on who gets the top bunk. And with so many campers, you may wanna fight it out on who even _gets_ a bunk."

"Battle for a bed... I like it!" Danny replied with a grin.

"So, do the cabins have sleeping bags for those that don't get a bed?" Jeanette asked.

"Right you are, Jeanette." Chris commented. "Though these bags aren't what you would wanna sleep in... They're a little girly."

"How girly are we talkin'?" Ross asked.

Chris said nothing, but rolled out a sleeping bag. It had the Bratz logo on it.

"Well... -BLEEP-." Ross cursed out loud.

"Now, we're off to our next stop of the tour!" Chris said out loud, as he motioned for the campers to follow him.

* * *

The campers were now in front of an easel, as Chris stood in front.

"Campers! Prior to you arriving here, we hidden special idols around camp! Each idol has their awesome use which can either make or break your game." Chris explained, as he took down a paper from the easel. "This, is known as the Chris Idol. Modeled after yours truly, this'll negate any and all votes on you. It can save your time on this island."

"Awesome! I'm gonna try to find one of those things!" Zero exclaimed. "This is gonna -BLEEP- rock!"

"However, there's also a few fakes littered across the island. You'll know it, because it's not as handsome as this powerful mug." Chris continued.

"Eh, I find Luffy more handsomer." Candace commented.

"Totally." Omelette grinned, as the two gave off a small fist bump.

"Continuing on…" Chris interrupted, as he displayed the picture of a book with the letters ABC carved on it. "This is the Dictionary Idol. If one plays this at Elimination, then the Elimination is called off! But be forewarned, as there's only one of these in the game."

"Much like legendary Pokemon, huh?" Tina asked.

Chris flipped the page again, this time, showing a picture of a book, with the word Thesaurus carved onto it.

"The Thesaraus Idol lets you see the odds that campfire. Or… In short, show who voted for you." Chris explained. "And man, this'll cause a lotta fights to ensue."

"More or less your key of knowing what alliances are formed, huh?" Vikki asked, as Chris nodded. "Ah, gotchya."

Chris flipped the page again, this time, revealing what appeared to be an Idol, with the word Encyclopedia engraved into it.

"Is someone talking about you behind your back? Then this Encyclopedia Idol can let you see them all, up until the time you use it." Chris explained. "This can be a make it or break it deal, being some campers may not talk about you at all."

"So, it's more or less chance it?" Maxwell asked. "I see…"

Chris flipped the page, this time, showing what appeared to be an Idol, with the Plus sign on it.

"And finally, we got the Math Idol! Not expecting this from a Dictionary season, huh? This baby right here can double your votes! So one vote to someone equals two!" Chris said out loud. "Again, it's a chance it idol. I would only use it if you truly feel you're in danger. And now you know everything about the idols."

"Well, at least it's easier to keep track of than the members of AKB-48." Kagura noted.

"Now… On to the final spot on our tour!" Chris exclaimed, as the campers followed the host.

* * *

**Confessional: Powerful stuff, indeed...**

**Kagura: **Yikes... And I'm not even supposed to be here. Oh, well... Might as well do my best on this show.

**Maxwell: **That Math Idol can be some powerful stuff...

* * *

They were in front of what appeared to be a dining area of some kind.

"And you already know what this is. This is the Mess Hall, where your meals will be fixed for you by our very own Chef Hatchet!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Whose food is banned in at least 32 states in America." Francis commented towards himself.

Ross was confused. "Wait, when did that happen? I moved to Canada when I was around 10, so I really don't keep track of American stuff no more."

"You may wanna still your tongue, Francis. Hatchet can be a little... grouchy at times." Chris commented. "Now, get some grub in you, campers!"

* * *

**Confessional: Chef's food is slimy, and not satisfying.**

**Ross: **Yeeeeaaaahhhh, no. I'll take my chances with the local fruit. -Slices up an orange and begins to eat it- Yum, citrus.

**Francis: **This is unacceptable. I require at least some chips with this crap.

**Candace: **At times like this, I'm glad Sophie back at home convinced me to take the ultra-jumbo can of animal crackers.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, an intimating chef was cooking up lunch for the campers... Or what one would call lunch. He was tall and muscular. His name was Chef Hatchet.

"Um, Chef?" Maxwell asked, looking grossed out. "I think my food... Just blinked at me."

"Hell, mine slapped me." Candace also commented.

Hatchet didn't even say a word; he just gave a glare at the two.

"Um... I can always eat around the eyeballs!" A nervous Maxwell said right back.

"And I can always eat the hands?" Candace also replied back.

"Lucky." Xander commented. "Mine ran off, singing _Hello, My Ragtime Gal_."

At one of the tables, the teens were commenting on the game so far.

"So... I wonder what the first challenge would be like?" Vikki asked. "Maybe it's trying to kick a ball as hard and as far as you can?"

"Eh, most likely not. knowing Chris... It would involve trying to at least survive." Omelette answered.

"So... Would we be riding mud boats over molten lava?" Nuva asked. "While collecting blue colored coins?"

"With a sack of potatoes and 3 math books on your back, meow?" Nerdi joked.

Vikki and Omelette looked at Nuva in confusion. "That was the puppet, right?" Vikki asked, as they were interupted.

"Augh, no!" Tina yelled out in frustration. "Stupid blue shells, red shells, and thunderbolts!"

"Yeah, mirror mode'll slaughter ya." Maxwell noted.

"Or maybe your life is abysmal?" Francis asked out loud.

"Maybe Nintendo is realizing what a loser you are by playing that game! You should play a REAL game!" Peter also added.

"Not like Microsoft'll make any handhelds anytime soon, dude..." Quentin replied back towards Peter.

Maxwell nodded at Quentin. "Thanks for the save, man."

Peter glared at Quentin. "Well... Tina sucks, so HA!"

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, I stink too! Quite literally.**

**Tina: **Hey, it's not my fault I smell like cotton candy! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki was busy sketching the food that was on her plate in a sketchpad... Or whatever you call food.

"Okay, now just hold still..." Yuki noted to the food, as it taunted her by changing shape. "Aww... dang it!"

Ethan came up to her, holding a small bag of peanuts. "Hey, Yuki. Drawing something?"

"And failing." Yuki answered. "It's kinda hard to draw something if it keeps changing shape every 5 seconds."

Sure enough, the food changed from an octagon to a pentagram.

Ethan went wide-eyed. "Um... Is that food even considered edible?"

"It's quite a mystery of the world..." Yuki noted, as she held up a peanut. "Like how peanuts get into their shells."

"Where you get that peanut?" Ethan asked.

"Vikki gave me some to try to tide me over until we can get some real food in." Yuki answered.

"Ah, touche." Ethan said back.

* * *

****Confessional: Yeah, how do peanuts get into their shells again?****

**Selena:** I refuse to eat this slop! -She dumps it into the confessional's toilet- A pretty girl like me deserves the best. Here's hoping one of the geeks on this island gets eaten by it.

**Yuki: **-She is holding a peanut- Yeah, how do they get in there… -She then stares at said peanut- HEY! You guys have any Wi-Fi?

**Peter:** X-Box rules! Nintendo Drools! (A rumble strikes the outhouse.) Hey, what is that?

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter comes back in, covered in the slop. Most of the people in the Mess Hall let out a slight giggle, as Peter glared at Tina.

"You! This is YOUR doing, isn't it?!" Peter yelled out loud, as he pointed at Tina.

Bob came up to the X-Box fanboy, looking angry. "No it wasn't! She was here this whole time!"

"Yeah, Maxwell can vouch for her." Hannah noted.

Peter sighed. "Whatever you say, shrimp... But if she ever steps into Nuketown... Her ass is grass."

He then walked off, as Tina smiled at Bob.

"Thanks for the help, but he isn't worth it." Tina noted.

"But, he's insulting your hobby." Bob replied back. "I had to do something."

"Like I said, he isn't worth it." Tina commented. "He'll get his own, someday."

At that moment, Chris came into the Mess Hall. "Campers! Enjoying lunch?"

"-BLEEP- no!" Zero yelled out.

"Wow... touchy." Chris commented, as he looked back at the Campers. "I'm just here to let you know that your first challenge begins in 30 minutes!"

Chris then left the Mess Hall as the campers started to talk about the challenge up ahead.

"So... Think the first challenge requires singing?" Kagura asked.

"Nah... I highly doubt it." Candace answered back. "It's most likely gonna require us enduring... -GULP- Angela Anaconda."

"The heck's that?" Vikki asked, with fear in her voice. "You gulped. So it HAS to be bad."

"Maybe its a SCIENCE quiz?" Alec shouted out loud.

"You wish. It may be that Awakenathon dealie..." Ugra commented. "Something I would most likely fail, knowing my luck.

"Eh, I marathoned every Gravity Falls episode one night. An Awakeathon would be easy for me." Candace replied back.

"Did that include the mini episodes?" Omelette asked.

"Um... Yeah." Candace answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Confessional's Guide To Confessioning!**

**Luka: **Sure wish this Gina girl would get here soon; she's gonna miss out!

**Kagura: **Here's hoping my school uniform doesn't get damaged. They only give you so many pairs!

**Zero: **Time for some -BLEEP- chaos! That'll teach them after what they did to me during that extended period of Lent this year!

* * *

On top of the cliff, something resembling a bungee line is set up. In front of the bungee jumping araptus, Chris was introducing the challenge.

"Okay, campers! Your first task, is for everyone to bungee down, and grab one of those boxes down there." Chris said, pointing to 26 boxes set up on a table, at the bottom of the cliff. "Now, hold on to your box once you grab one, because they'll come in handy soon enough! Now, any questions?"

"What about Gina?" Xander questioned.

Chris nodded. "Right... In that case, whatever box that's left over, is the team that Gina joins. Now... Any other questions?"

"Uh, Chris?" Ross questioned. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Absolute 100% safe" Chris tried to reassure them. "Believe me, our interns tested it several times before you guys arrived."

"Then why did I just see a squadron of medical helicopters just fly off in the distance?" Omelette also said. Sure enough, one of the medical choppers came flying up to them, with an intern in a body cast. Chris signed some papers, and the chopper flew off into the horizon.

Most of the contestants were a bit frightened at seeing an intern in a body cast, despite the intern giving the contestants a thumbs up.

"Wow... Ouch." Peter commented.

"He deserves no less." Francis also commented.

"Um… Brahs and babes? Wanna join me in a prayer in the Klingon language, dudes? You know, for safety concerns!" A stunned Quentin asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Ouch...**

Xander: That... Must have hurt.

Quentin: Heavy... Hope his bones heal up soon.

* * *

"So... Who's first?" Chris asked.

No one dared raised their hand. If nearly all the interns got injured, what chance do they have? But one of the contestants looked fearless.

"Me! Me! Me! I'll do it!" Whitney said out loud.

"Are you sure about this, Whitney?" Luka asked.

"Eh, I've been banged up multiple times. I'll be fine." Whitney answered back, as she got strapped into the harness.

"Are you ready, Whitney?" Chris asked.

"I'm READY for FREDDY!" Whitney yelled out loud, jumping off the cliff. However, all didn't go too fruitful as the same shark that ate her when Whitney arrived, managed to hook onto the bungee cord, almost like a fishing hook, swallowing Whitney whole again.

"Aww... not again." Whitney complained. "And this is the exact same shark, too!"

"Okay, this is rather awkward…" Chris commented, as the shark landed on the cliff. "Are there any babes from the Jaws movies in there?"

"Um... Nope! Don't see any!" Whitney shouted from inside the shark.

"Then... Look harder!" Chris replied back.

"Dude, all I found in there was an old, moldy, and WAY since expired chicken wrap from Chick-Fil-A, some game called _Superman 64_..." Whitney noted.

"Whitney? Better leave that game alone." Tina commented. "Stuff like that, deserves to remain in the belly of a shark."

"I intend to." Whitney stated, as she came out with her present. "Well, that should be enough being swallowed by a shark for one day."

"Yeah, but who's gonna get rid of the shark?" Luka asked. "It can't survive too long without water."

"Allow me!" Hannah answered, before walking to the shark. "Now, Mr. Shark, you'll be back in the water in about a minute. Okay?"

Hannah then lifted the shark up, then lobbed it into the water, to where it swam off.

"Bye, Mr. Shark! Make sure to keep any bandaged girls and crappy games off the diet!" Hannah shouted out at the shark.

Whitney looked at Hannah. "Gee, you make it sound like a bad thing."

* * *

****Confessional: Cue Jaws theme here…****

**Nuva: **Wow, being ate by a shark twice... On the same day... BY the same shark! What do you think she did to deserve that, Nerdi?

**Nerdi: **Maybe she replaced an apple pie with cherry, meow? Then again, I wouldn't know. I'm pratically a mitten.

**Whitney: **Okay, I have to say that shark should get his stomach checked out. Eating crappy games and old chicken wraps can't be good for you.

**Selena: **Damn, why didn't the stomach acids decompose her? That would lessen any problems for me.

* * *

"Okay, who's up next?" Chris asked, trying to get attention back to him.

Nuva shrugged. "Guess I'm up next." She said, removing Nerdi from her hand and handing it to Bob. "Bob? Hold this a moment."

"Will do, Nuva." Bob replied, as Nuva went to jump.

He looked around for a few moments, and decided to put Nerdi on his hand.

"So... What kinda fish do you like?" Bob asked Nerdi.

"A Glitch Fish, meow!" Nerdi replied back, as Bob was now in thought.

"_Wait... I didn't add in that meow..." _Bob thought to himself. "_Something's kinda fishy, here... No pun intended."_

Nuva, present in hand, was done jumping as she returned to Bob.

"Thanks for caring for Nerdi, Bob." Nuva thanked the kid. "She wasn't any trouble, was she?"

"Nah, not at all!" Bob replied back with a gentle smile.

"Also, I couldn't help but see you try your hand at puppetwork." Nuva quirped. "If you need a lesson, you can ask me. Okay?"

"You can bet on it!" Bob answered.

"Who's next?" Chris asked.

Isaac silently removed his Snuggie, and handed it to Whitney. He then walked over and strapped himself into the harness, and jumped.

Whitney, meanwhile, was looking at the Snuggie, making sure it didn't get dirty.

"Well... Huh. He must really like this Snuggie." Whitney thought, as she noticed something at the corner of the Snuggie... Some pink letters, spelling out initials.. "BW? What's a BW?"

Isaac reemerged on top, with a present in hand.

"And Isaac has his gift!" Chris shouted out loud, as he looked at Isaac. "Tell me... What was jumping like?"

Isaac silently looked at the host, before heading back towards Whitney.

"Gee... Talk about a silent type..." Chris commented.

Back with Whitney, she smiled at Isaac.

"Hey, just ignore Chris. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Whitney noted. "By the way, here's your Snuggie back."

"...Thanks." Isaac replied back, most likely the first words he said, if the Confessional didn't count.

"Okay, who's up next?" Chris asked, as Xander stepped up to the plate.

"I made it through Metal Slug 3 once... At the arcade." Xander commented out loud. "One jump shouldn't be that difficult."

Xander strapped in, and jumped down. Upon grabbing a present, he gently set it down, pulled out an air pump, and jumped again.

"Dude, you already grabbed your present!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Yeah, but I saw this really wicked nest of Africanized Killer Fire Ants." Xander replied back, putting an air pump back behind his back. "Those bugs can spell trouble for the camp if they ever found their way towards it."

"Well... Makes sense." Ross commented with a nod.

* * *

**Confessional: Exterminated!**

**Xander: **Hey, because I'm on a reality show doesn't mean I can't bag some bugs!

**Isaac: **I only gave Betty's Snuggie to the bandaged girl from getting it dirty...

**Bob: **Yeah, what is up with that puppet?

* * *

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked.

"Guess I'm hopping." Ethan noted, as he strapped himself in. But in his mind, he had some other ideas in mind...

* * *

_The Campers all looked like they were part of an island tribe. They were wearing tribal clothing, had various spears near them, and had war paint all over their bodies. The leader was standing next to Ethan._

"_Ethan. Your name was chosen as tribute to be sacrificed to the Cliffside Gods." Chris commented out loud. "We would have voted some girl named Primrose, but some chick named Katniss beat us to the punch."_

"_Um... Is that the other way around, I think?" Ethan asked._

_Jeanette was confused. "Um... There's a Cliffside God, now?"_

"__There's a god for everything, bud! Be it a Cashew god, a Banana god…" Nuva answered.__

__Alec looked down. "Okay, when did I turn savage?"__

"__Just roll with it, man." Quentin said, smiling at Alec.__

__Back at the cliffside, Chris smiled.__

"__So… Any last words?" Chris asked.__

"__Um…"__

* * *

"Ethan? Hello?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Ethan asked, being pulled back into reality.

"You gonna jump or what?" Chris replied back.

"Oh, yeah!" Ethan commented, as he lept off the cliff. Even though it took a few tries, he grabbed up a present from the tables below. He then walked back towards Yuki.

"Whoa, I thought you hesitated for a moment." Yuki said towards Ethan.

"Well, I was kinda in my own world for a second or two." Ethan replied out loud.

"So, who's up next?" Chris asked.

Francis raised his hand, with the stench of his smelly armpit grossing out some of the campers.

"Augh, dude..." Ugra commented. "Get some deodorant, man."

"Tina volunteers as tribute." Francis noted, as Tina looked at the large nerd.

"What? No, I didn't!" Tina denied. "I was just talking to Maxwell about stuff!"

"What kinda stuff?" Francis asked.

"Whatever; Tina's up, plain and simple." Chris commented out loud.

Tina distantly walked up to the host. "Give me the freakin' harness..." The Nintendo fan then jumped down and claimed her present. She was soon back on the cliff, present in hand.

"And Tina grabs her present!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Yeah, state the obvious, why don't ya?" Peter muttered. "At least I didn't force her to jump."

"Now, who's next?" Chris asked.

"I shall partake in the trivial sport known as jumping." Francis answered, as he strapped himself in, but just when he got himself in...

"BOO-YA!" Hannah yelled out loud in anger, as she shoved Francis off the cliff. "That's for making Tina jump, you jerk!"

She walked back towards her team, as Tina put a hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Hannah... Even though it's sweet you wanted to get revenge on me... That was very wrong for you to do that." Tina said, politely scolding the goth girl.

"But, you weren't even ready to jump back then." Hannah replied back.

"Still, you shouldn't be doing something like that. Understand?" Tina commented out loud.

Hannah sighed. "I... understand."

Tina smiled. "Good. Now, I think you owe someone an apology?"

The two looked at Francis, who was back on the cliff, present in hand, and... his pants down. Most everyone turned away in disgust, as he looked at them.

"HA-HA. Everyone look at the hairy legs." Francis commented out loud.

"Eew... I'm gonna need a lotta SCIENTIFIC brain bleach to erase THAT." Alec replied back.

"Um... Francis? I'm sorry about earlier." Hannah said, looking ashamed.

But Francis wasn't having any of it. "What? You, apologize? You're pretty much on my -BLEEP- list. Above Generations 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 of Pokemon." He commented back at Hannah, while he pulled his pants back up.

"Wow... Even Chikorita?" Hannah asked.

"CHIKORITA'S NOT A POKEMON!" Francis yelled back.

"Okay, okay... Geez..." Hannah muttered, walking back to the group.

* * *

**Confessional: So what does that make the Gen 2 starter, then?**

**Francis: **That small, useless goth girl would be crying if she faced me in a proper Pokemon battle. -He then shuffles with his glasses- I still propose that the Psychic Type should be Super Effective against all 15 Types.

**Tina: **Yeah... If Francis ever met my bud back at home... He would get a complete talkin' to. Most likely a long speech in the form of Kaepora Gaebora from _Ocarina of Time_.

**Danny: **So the little goth girl actually pantsed a large nerd... I like that!

* * *

"So... With Mr. Internet Backdraft having already jumped, who's next?" Chris asked out loud.

Selena shrugged. "Might as well jump and get this over with."

Selena soon strapped herself in, jumped, and after a few attempts, grabbed up a box. She inspected it carefully.

"Chris? Why does my box have Mario symbols on it?" Selena asked.

"I kinda ran outta Christmas wrapping. So I went with some birthday wrapping paper." Chris answered.

"I'm quite surprised you didn't notice that, Tina." Peter smirked at her, to which Tina ignored.

"Anyone else ready to jump?" Chris asked out loud.

"Guess I'm taking a leap of faith." Peter commented, as he strapped himself in, and jumped. Grabbing a present, he was back on the cliff, as he smirked at Tina. "Beat THAT, at some poing."

Tina smiled. "I've always liked a fair challenge." She said out loud. "Unlike from Battle Network 3, the cheating, dirty coward."

"So... Who's next to jump?" Chris asked out loud.

"Guess I am..." Jeanette commented. "Here's hoping I don't get the wind knocked outta me..."

She strapped herself in, as she made a jump. Ethan was watching her, as Yuki came up to him.

"So... Sneaking a peek at her... Well, you know what?" Yuki asked with a mischievous grin.

"Nah, it's not that." Ethan replied back. "It's that... I think I seen her before, but I just can't remember... It's just this gut feeling I have."

"Like me when I eat ice cream." Yuki commented with a nod. "Hey, I like the stuff!"

"Still... What should I do?" Ethan asked the artistic girl.

"Simple. Get to know her. Talk to her." Yuki replied back. "And maybe... Just maybe... You'll get a dream in sepiatone?"

"Hmm... Maybe I might." Ethan said, nodding in approval. "If I do dream that, I'll tell you, okay?"

"And Jeanette's done with her jump!" Chris yelled out loud. Sure enough, Jeanette was back on the top of the cliff. However, she was having difficulties breathing.

"Whew... Jump took... me for a spin..." Jeanette muttered between breaths.

"Jeanette? You okay there?" Chris asked in concern, as Candace walked up to the girl.

"Allow me to assist." Candace replied back towards Chris, as she turned towards Jeanette. "Jeanette? Just listen to me! Breathe deep, just like you are doing, okay?"

Jeanette did just as Candace suggested, as her breathing got a bit more better. "T-Thanks, Candace."

Candace smiled. "No prob! You were breathing more heavily than Carl Wheezer from _Jimmy Neutron_."

"Still... Thanks." Jeanette replied back. "If you only knew..."

Candace nodded, as she pushed in her glasses. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

****Confessional: Breathe Slowly as you Hold This Pose****

**Jeanette:** Yeah, I don't wanna expose my asthma. If they do... I may be voted off early due to it... -She breaths into her inhaler-

**Candace:** I too know how Jeanette feels. Even though my asthma has since faded away, I still keep a watch out.

**Ethan:** Now that I do remember… That girl DID have difficulty breathing at times.

**Yuki:** Hopefully Ethan remembers someday...

* * *

"Okay, who's up next?" Chris asked.

"I'm up to jumping!" Bob announced, as he strapped himself into the harness, and leaped off the cliff. He grabbed a present in the process, and was back on the cliff. "Honestly, it wasn't that scary."

Zero turned away from the kid. "...Lucky -BLEEP-. You don't know true fear."

"So... Who's up next?" Chris asked.

"I shall jump." Maxwell answered, strapping himself into the harness and jumping. "FOR IBUKI MIODA!"

He jumped off, and grabbed a box, and landed back on the cliff, as everyone looked at him.

"What? I thought she looked adorable." Maxwell stated.

"Okay, who next?" Chris asked, as per usual.

Yuki nodded, as she strapped herself into the harness.

"Um... Talk about a long drop." Yuki stated. "Here goes nothin'!"

She jumped off the cliff, and managed to grab a box.

"Well, that didn't seem that tough." Yuki commented. "Not at all."

"So, any takers for the next jumper?" Chris asked.

Omelette shrugged, as she made her way to the harness, Danny snuck near her and stole the sunglasses off Omelette's face. She quickly put her hands over her eyes.

"Danny!" Omelette scolded the bully. "Dammit, I need those to see!"

"Why won't regular glasses do?" Danny smirked. "I'm sure the cotton-candy scented girl, or the gal with the wicked hairstyle have a spare."

"You don't understand! I really NEED them to see!" Omelette replied, almost to the point of panic.

"Need to see, huh?" Danny commented, as he laid the sunglasses on the ground. He began to raise his foot above him, until...

A sudden colorful scarf, used almost like a whip, managed to wrap itself around Omelette's glasses, and managed to pull them away from Danny's foot.

"Very well... See this, bozo." Vikki scolded Danny. "We can see to it that you're the first vote off. Bottom of the Edgic Pool, even."

"Augh, fine." Danny replied back, looking rather mad. He started to walk back towards the other contestants, but Vikki wasn't having any of it.

"And as punishment, YOU are the next one to jump." Vikki scolded the bully.

"What? Why should I?" Danny asked, glaring at the clown.

"Cause... I know this one gal from my circus days who they name Jari." Vikki answered. "And she can really rough you up if you ticked her off."

Vikki then showed Danny a pic of Jari, as he visually gulped and walked over to the harness in fear, strapped in, and jumped. Vikki then turned towards Omelette with a gentle smile and gave back her sunglasses. "I think these belong to you."

Omelette put the sunglasses back on. "Wow... Thanks, Vikki! I dunno what I would have done without you."

Vikki smiled back, as she was playing jump-rope with her scarf. "Just protecting innocent and awesome peeps like you. Still... Those must be some special sunglasses for you to be all defensive about... You've got some mismatched eyes like one girl I met one time?"

"Um… Something like that." Omelette lied.

* * *

****Confessional: Aye-Eye-Eye!****

**Omelette:** I totes can't let anyone know this, but... I'm Photophobic. Meaning I have a strong sensitivity to bright lights. Been that way since… Well, when the cake is a lie, you BETTER believe it's a lie. But Vikki saving my butt… -She slightly blushes-

**Vikki:** Okay... What was that condition that Ramona girl had? Hiloreptile? Hilodisc? …Heliolisk?

**Danny:** -He was shocked- ...That muscular being's a girl?!

* * *

"So, with that awesome drama outta the way... Who's next?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'll take the chance this time." Omelette replied, as she strapped in, jumped, and grabbed a box. "Hey, this is kinda a once-in-a-lifetime event, man!"

"Who's next?" Chris asked out loud.

Luka nodded. "Looks like its my turn to go." She said, as she strapped in, jumped... and didn't emerge.

Chris was a little concerned, as she saw that Luka was hanging onto a tree branch, present under her arms and observing a seagull's nest.

"There, there... You guys'll hatch to be super-awesome someday." Luka noted towards the eggs in said nest.

A few minutes after Luka reemerged, it was now Ross' turn to jump. Flashing a Vulcan singal into the air, he grinned.

"Live long and PROSPER!" Ross shouted out loud, as he did his jump. He too, grabbed a box.

"Next up?" Chris asked.

Omelette smiled at Vikki. "Hey, why don't you leap?"

Vikki was nervous. "I... dunno."

"So... The clown is chicken of heights?" Danny taunted.

Omelette scoffed. "Pfft. What does he know? That septum piercing must be tickling his brain. You're made of much more tougher stuff! Hell, you saved my shades!"

Vikki nodded nervously. "Well... If you say so."

Vikki went to get herself strapped herself in. But just before she could jump, Zero walked up to the clown.

"So... Mind if I give you... a HEAD START?" Zero said, as she pushed Vikki off the cliff!

"WWWWAAAAAAAA!" Vikki yelled out loud, as Zero started to make his way back to a mostly glaring pack of teens.

"Okay, I call that crude, meow!" Nerdi yelled out loud.

"Pfft, what do you guys -BLEEP- know, you rejected sock?" Zero replied back. "And besides, she's in a -BLEEP- harness."

At that moment, Francis grabbed Zero's shirt.

"Wait a moment." Francis commented in front of Zero. "Once that clown's done... YOU'RE next!"

At that moment, Vikki, with a box next to her, was on her knees, taking in breaths. Yuki was by her side.

"You okay, hon?" Yuki asked.

Vikki looked up, and smiled.

"I'll be fine... But as for Zero..." Vikki replied back, as Francis was too busy strapping Zero into the harness.

"Okay, Zero, ready for your, and I quote... Wild ride?" Francis asked Zero.

"NO!" Zero yelled out.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Francis replied as he pushed Zero off the edge.

The two girls watching Zero be pushed off the cliff were shocked.

"Francis, what the hell?!" An appalled Yuki yelled out.

"Yeah! All I was gonna do was scold him!" Vikki also yelled out. "You didn't have to go THAT far!"

"What do you know... You aren't TRUE nerds, like I am." Francis commented. "Now, I believe MY work here is done. Good day."

Zero was back on the cliff, with a present, and looking rather miffed at Francis.

"I…-BLEEP-…loathe…you…" Zero muttered at Francis' direction.

"Okay, with that outta the way, who's up next to jump?" Chris asked.

Ugra nodded. "I shall do so." He said, strapping himself in, and jumping. "FOR SWEET DREAMS!" He grabbed up a box from below. "Yeah, had this been a dream, think someone would have woke up by now?"

"I assume so." Nuva replied back with a gentle smile.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked.

"I am!" Alec shouted out loud, as he strapped himself in, and jumped. "SCIENCE! RUUUULLLLEEESSSS!"

"Bill Nye The Science Guy!" Bob sung under his breath.

"Interita is the property of matter." Hannah also commented, as the two giggled lightly.

"Way to shout out to a classic, guys!" Ugra said out loud.

Alec has done his jumping, and was holding a box.

"Told ya SCIENCE ruled." Alec commented to the teens.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked.

"Ooh, me me me!" Candace replied back. "I've ALWAYS wanted to do this!"

She strapped herself into the harness, jumped, and was in the air for long enough to take out a sign reading 'Bye Bye', waved to the teens, and fell. She reemerged, holding her box.

"Wild-E-Coyote... Never change, man..." Candace said to herself.

* * *

**Confession: Meep-Meep!**

**Candace:** Hey, when else was I gonna be able to do that?

**Bob:** Okay, before anyone gets any ideas... Me and Hannah weren't bullying Alec. At all. We were just doing a small portion of a song from an educational program. Hey, taught me more about science than any teacher could!

* * *

It was late in the day, and two teens and one tween remained without a box.

"So... Who's next?" Chris asked.

"Guess I'll go next." Kagura answered, as she turned towards her fellow campers. "Promise you guys won't look up my skirt?"

"Will do!" Omelette replied back.

"Thanks." Kagura noted, as she strapped herself into the harness, and jumped down, grabbing a present as a result.

"With Kagura done, who's next?" Chris asked.

Quentin smiled at Hannah. "Rock-Paper-Scissors you for it."

"Sure!" Hannah replied back. "1, 2, 3, ROCK!"

"PAPER!" Quentin said out loud. "Guess I'm jumping."

Hannah then nodded, as Quentin strapped himself in, and jumped, grabbing a box in the process, doing some surfing poses.

"Okay, that was rather wicked cool." Hannah noted.

"Thanks, brah." Quentin replied back.

"And last up... Hannah!" Chris replied out loud. "You ready?"

Hannah grinned. "I was BORN ready!" She said as she strapped her into the harness, and jumped down. "WEEEEE!"

However, thanks to wear and tear to the rope, it started to begin to snap. Bob, noticing this, ran towards the bungee station.

"Wow, this is great stuff!" An excited Chris commented out loud. "This will bring in the viewers"

"Are you crazy? What if the rope snaps, anyway?" Bob asked back at the.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine!" Chris answered back at the kid. "Now, go. You're blocking the camera from the true star of the show!"

But, just like that rope had no more in itself, and snapped away!

"WUAAHHH!" yelled Hannah as she started to fall a long distance.

* * *

****Confessional: This isn't good… Cover my eyes, please!****

**Francis:** Eh, she deserved it.

* * *

Hannah was falling at a rather fast speed. But when she was inches from impacting the ground, she stopped.

"Huh? Where's the bone-breaking sound? Where's the very painful pain?" Hannah asked herself.

"Hang on, Hannah!" Bob yelled out loud. "We'll get you up shortly!"

Hannah smiled at that comment, as Bob started to pull up the gothic tween.

"Guys, come on! I need help, here!" Bob ordered, as most of the campers came towards Bob's aid. Everyone worked together to bring Hannah up to safety, and soon enough, she was back on the cliff.

Hannah was on her knees, taking in deep breaths.

"Jeez..." Hannah replied out loud. "I could have been hurt, or worse..."

However, a hand was holding out to her... It belonged to Bob.

"So, Hannah, you okay?" Bob asked, concerned about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hannah answered, taking Bob's hand, and getting back up. She then smiled. "…And thanks."

"No prob, Hannah!" Bob replied back with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Confessional: Is it okay to watch, now?**

**Hannah: **Wow, Bob looked rather concerned about me...

**Bob: **Hey, she saved my butt from getting creamed. So I returned the favor. That's what friends do, right?

**Francis: **Dammit... If I could, I write a lengthy post on a forum about this episode!

* * *

Back at their camp, the contestants were looking at their boxes, as Chris came up to them. Since Hannah was unable to grab a box when the rope snapped, she was given a box rather than having to try again.

"Well, we had thrills, and spills, and drama!" Chris started up. "Now, you're probably wondering what those boxes are for. Now, it's time to start opening them up!"

"About bloody time." Whitney replied out loud, as the campers started to open them up.

"Chris?" Maxwell spoke up. "My box has a blue disc with a fish in it. What gives?"

"Yeah, same here." Bob also said out loud.

"The boxes you grabbed all determined your teams." Chris answered. "As such, it was a surprise to what team they got on. And since Maxwell and Bob got blue fish, that means they're on the Flying Flounders! Also, anyone that got a Flying Flounder symbol, please stand on the blue mat."

Sure enough, Bob, Ethan, Maxwell, Issac, Yuki, Kagura, and Hannah got together on the blue mat in front of the left cabin.

"My disc has a red squid on it." Luka commented.

"Yeah, I have one as well." Xander also said out loud.

"Then welcome to the Scheming Squids! To anyone that has a Squid symbol, go to the red mat!

Luka, Whitney, Xander, Selena, Ross, Peter, Tina, and Danny got together, standing on the red mat in front of the middle cabin.

"WHAT?!" Peter shouted out loud. "I have to be on the same team as Kidtendo?! This blows!"

"So do deflated balloons. So there." Francis remarked.

"I've got a green turtle disc, Chris." Vikki said. "Looks rather cute."

"As for the rest of you, you're all a part of the Tough Turtles!" Chris replied out loud, as Quentin, Ugra, Jeanette, Vikki, Alec, Candace, Zero, Francis, Omelette, and Nuva met up on the green mat in front of the right cabin.

"Well. we're team-mates now, Vikki. Let's make the Turtles proud!" Omelette shouted out loud.

"You bet!" Vikki replied back.

Bob looked up at Tina.

"Well... Guess we're rival teammates now." Bob commented. "I won't go easy on ya."

"Me either. Give us a challenge!" Tina replied back, as she looked at the Flounders. "Guys? Promise me you'll take care of Bob, will you?"

"We promise!" Ethan answered back with a salute.

"Same here!" Maxwell said with a nod of approval.

"I shall treat him like one of my own!" Yuki replied.

Isaac only nodded.

"Can we get back to the true star of the show, now?" Chris yelled out loud, before turning towards the camera. "Today, we had thrills, we almost had a spill! But what could be next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"DRAMA!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

And that's episode 1 of the Redux of Dictionary! Hope you guys enjoyed it! As for a refresher of the teams?

****Flyin' Flounders: Bob, Ethan, Maxwell, Issac, Yuki, Hannah, Kagura****

****Scheming Squids: Xander, Zero, Ross, Peter, Luka, Whitney, Tina, and Selena****

****Tough Turtles: Quentin, Ugra, Alec, Danny, Francis, Jeanette, Vikki, Candace, Omelette, and Nuva****

* * *

NEXT TIME: Gina joins the game! Also, a Gem Hunt.

BaconBaka OUT!


	3. Shards Aplenty -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, the final camper arrives! Also, emerald hunting!

Shiny...

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Chris was on the Dock, ready to give out the intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary... 25 teenagers arrived on the island, as per usual with the intro episode. There was also some jumping involved. Nothing eventful happened, but Omelette nearly lost her shades, and Hannah nearly fell face-first onto the ground, had not been for some heroics. All in all, quite uneventful."

"Now that we're on Day 2, all of that may change. Will our 26 contestant arrive? What's the secret of Tina's cotton candy hair? And who will be voted off? Find out today, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...)

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

The boys were getting ready for the night. Currently, they were figuring out who would be the one to sleep in a sleeping bag.

"I call that Alec sleeps in the bag." Francis commented out loud. "Case in point? He's basically insane."

Quentin was confused. "Er... Why? All the dude did was add something to that bogus slop Chef made to make it more edible."

"Insufficient." Francis said out loud. "He just got lucky, that's all."

"Lucky?" Alec asked, grinning. "All I did was improve on the food... Using the Powers! Of! SCIENCE!"

Danny sighed. "Are you gonna scream out science like that every time?"

Alec glared at Danny. "It's not science, oh no-no-no... It's SCIENCE! That's how you say it. With pride!"

"Also, how is it that you're wearing regular glasses now?" Francis rudely asked. "That doesn't look natural."

Quentin shuffled his glasses. "Transition glasses, buddy!"

"So... How do we decide on who sleeps in the sleeping bag?" Ugra asked.

"Well... I get the bottom bunk, because I'm more sufficient than you lot." Francis replied out loud, pushing his glasses in.

"Fine..." Quentin sighed. "If it'll keep you happy."

"Thank you." Francis nodded.

"And I get the top bunk, because I'm on top of the world!" Danny said out loud, hopping on one of the top bunks.

Quentin sighed. "Okay... Can we calm down now? We just had a rough day. And stating themselves prideful is totes not giving us any favors."

"Yeah..." Ugra commented, as he looked at Alec and Quentin. "So... Can you guys do that scary shiny glasses thingy done in some cartoons?"

"Hmm..." Alec replied back, as he tried to do that on his own, almost straining his brain. Afterwards... "Well, I tried."

* * *

**Confessional: Well, so much for playing a Trope straight.**

**Alec: **So, I ended up on the floor that night. Big deal. I'll teach 'em about SCIENCE someday!

**Quentin: **So... Our dudes can barely agree on this team... Wonder how the gals feel.

**Ugra: **Yeah, we may have the numbers advantage, but only if our team can get along. Hope the girls feel the same way; I kinda find Nuva to be kinda cute.

**Danny: **I would pumble them if given the chance, but I don't think they're any challenge.

**Francis: **I find this team to be abysmal. We have some science obsessed nut, some surfing wannabee nerd, some guy who belongs in bed... Never have I encountered such... idiots.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

On the Girl's Side of their cabin, however... The environment was a lot more smoother.

"Still... Never thought you had the Fraggle Rock cartoon on here." Nuva commented, as both she and Candace were sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching a cartoon. "Where do you even get these treasures?"

Candace smiled. "Well, the Internet holds some nice things, bud."

Omelette, meanwhile, was busy fixing up a sleeping bag.

"Omelette, you gonna be okay sleeping on the floor?" A concerned Vikki asked. "It may get awfully chilly tonight."

Omelette smiled back. "Eh. I'll be okay. No worries!"

Vikki nodded, as she took out what appeared to be three balls, and started to juggle them. Omelette looked amazed at the clown girl's talent.

"Wow... You juggle like a natural, man!" Omelette noted.

"Thanks. It comes with the termology of being raised in the circus since one was an infant." Vikki nodded. "Maybe I can teach you sometime?"

"Well..." Omelette noted, and started to juggle some balls herself. "Some clown taught me when I visited the circus during a kindergartner. She was around the same age as me."

"Hmm... I wonder..." Vikki said with thought, as she looked up at Jeanette, reading what appeared to be a Quantum Physics book. "Hey, Jeanette! Why don't you join us for some fun? We don't have to learn about this Quant gal over the summer."

"I know this gal named Quant." Omelette commented out loud while still juggling the balls. "I'm kinda her counselor in a support group I volunteered in."

"I'm good, Vikki." Jeanette replied back. "Thanks for the offer, though."

She then turned a page, as a bookmark flew out, and landed near Omelette's feet. Omelette stopped juggling and picked it up. She examined the bookmark closely. It appeared to be a young kid, holding hands with something that wasn't on the bookmark, mostly because the second half was missing. The drawing itself looked like something a 6 year old would do.

"So... You drew this as a kid?" Omelette asked, giving the bookmark back to Jeanette.

"It's nothing, just something an old friend gave me back when I was six." Jeanette replied back. "The person most likely doesn't remember me."

Back with Nuva and Candace, they finished watching their cartoon.

"So, Nuva... What else do you wanna watch?" Candace asked.

"What kinds of toons you got?" Nuva answered back.

Candace gave off a slight smirk. "Oh... ALL kinds. I've got _Bobby's World_, _Rugrats_, _Rescue Rangers_, _Ducktales_..."

"Is that the one with the duck butts at the beginning?" Nuva asked.

Omelette, somehow hearing that, snuck towards their side. "Something about butts?"

Everyone looked at the Photophobic.

"Um... Nevermind." Omelette replied to herself.

"Hmm... Bobby looks adorable!" Nuva commented out loud. "Can we watch that?"

"Excellent choice!" Candace replied back, as she reached into her bag, containing her collection. She then took a confused frown. "Strange... I thought I had an _Eek! The Cat_ in here..."

"Really?" Vikki asked. "I don't think anyone in their right mind would snag a DVD of a cartoon from the 90's."

"Oh, Eek... You're such a dreamboat, meow."

Everyone looked around at that sudden sound.

"Nuva, please tell me you're just teasing me." Candace said, getting scared.

"No, I'm not. I left Nerdi in the cabin while we... ate dinner..." Nuva answered, as she got on the top bunk and pulled the covers off.

Underneath the covers was Nerdi, who was looking at the Eek DVD case, just being still.

"Okay, before anyone accuses me... I was with you guys all the time." Nuva said out loud, taking the DVD, and Nerdi. "Now, Nerdi? Apologize to Candace for borrowing her DVD without permission."

"Sorry, meow..." Nerdi commented out loud.

Candace smiled at the puppet. "It's okay, Nerdi. I'm glad someone knows what the classics are."

She patted Nerdi on the head, causing her to purr a bit. Everyone looked at Nuva.

"Er... Nerdi's custom made." Nuva excused herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Okay, even I'm asking... How?**

Nuva: I deeply apologize if Nerdi freaked anyone out. Still, I know about some 90's cartoons, even if I wasn't either born yet, or was just a glint in my dad's eye.

Candace: Ah, Eek! The Cat… What a classic! Ah, to be born in the 80's… Would have been awesome!

Nerdi: (She is by herself) Okay, I really should had keep my big mouth shut.

Jeanette: I would have loved to hang with them, but... I left my past life behind.

Vikki: Guess I lucked out by getting some awesome girls to talk to.

Omelette: What can I say? Everyone in the room rocks! And as for the butt thing? It slipped out! That's all.

* * *

****Scheming Squids, Boy's Side****

Ross and Xander were currently in their beds, both reading books. Ross' was about aliens, while Xander's was about arcade games. However, their reading was gonna be ruined soon...

"-BLEEP-!" Zero cursed out loud.

Ross stared at Zero from the bottom bunk. "And what, may I ask, did that achieve, other than the parents changing the channel?"

"So much for ad revenue." Xander snarked back. "The kids are now watching the life cycle of a grass blade, and Chris now has to buy the store brand hair gel. And its all your fault."

"Aw, -BLEEP- off, bug boy!" Zero snapped back. "I can do whatever the hell I want! And what's with the reading? Reading's for chumps!"

"Well, reading's fundamental?" Ross asked, as a soda can was tossed at Ross, bouncing off of his helmet. "Wow... Touchy."

Zero gave Ross a dark glare. "Never. Mention. Fundamental. To me."

The door was then swung open, as Peter was standing in the door frame. "I've arrived at last! And I have news to share!"

"They made an actual Hero's Duty arcade cabinet?" Xander beamed. "I wanna bust up some bugs!"

"Nope, nothing like that. I scoped out the other campers on the other teams... Bob sleeps with a plushie! Of Beth!" Peter mocked out loud. "How is she supposed to protect him from any boogiemen?"

"I always thought there was just one." Ross commented. "Is it in the same league as monsters underneath beds?"

"I know what the TRUE boogieman is." Zero replied. "I should -BLEEP- tell Bob that."

He started to leave the room as Xander got from his bed and closed the door.

"And nope. NOT giving you any nightmares." Xander scolded Zero.

"Aw, come on! It isn't like going through... Um..." Zero said, as he did some thinking. "Damn. What's that worm level in that one game involving gears?"

"Intestinal Fortitude from Gears of War 2?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, that!" Zero answered.

Peter shuddered. "Man, count me OUT. I may not be the nicest guy around here, but womb levels creep me the -BLEEP- out."

Zero looked at Peter, and grinned. "Wow, even the one level in a -BLEEP- Call of Duty game where you got ate by a giant Hitler?"

"AUGH!" Peter yelled out loud as he hid himself underneath the blankets.

Ross sighed. "Zero, even I know that never happened in a COD game."

* * *

**Confessional: At least in the NES Bionic Commando, you get to blow up Hitler's head...**

**Zero:** Well, you know what I think? Well... -His rant included several cuss words, so we're moving on.-

**Peter:** Gee, thanks a bloody LOT for exposing me to that crap back at home...

**Xander:** Eh, I've survived through worse levels in the arcade.

**Ross:** Yeah, when I was younger, I tested out theories about monsters living underneath the bed and in the closet. Who knew that dry cereal was popular with supernatural creatures? ...Or was that my dad dressing up as a monster?

* * *

****Scheming Squids, Girl's Side****

The girls were getting ready for bed. Tina was playing a game on her 3DS, and Whitney was looking through a magazine. She glanced over at Luka, who was bending down. Whitney could see a hint of a tattoo on Luka's lower back.

"That's some wicked skin art you have there, Luka." Whitney inquired with a smile.

Luka nodded at Whitney at that statement. "Oh, my dolphin jumping over a rising moon? Yeah, it is wicked. I've got some more! Including a sea turtle on my upper back, an iguana holding onto a lollipop, and the same design as my shirt."

Whitney was amazed. "Wow... That musta stung a lot to get all of those done."

"Eh, didn't hurt that much." Luka replied. "In fact, I've got plans on getting more."

Tina looked from her game. "Wow, you can withstand a lotta pain."

"Yeah." Luka stated, as she looked at Tina. "You know, I can see you with a Pokeball on the lower back... Hey, even I know a bit about Pokemon."

Tina giggled. "You may wanna speak to my friend about that. She's the biggest Pokemon fan I know!"

"As for me... I highly doubt I may get inked." Whitney noted. "Ironic that we're on the Squids, and two of our teammates are inked."

"Yeah, count me out of being tattooed, either." Selena also replied out loud.

"But still... Think this island has some wildlife around?" Luka asked. "I would like to observe it. Check it out a bit."

"Be our guest." Selena shrugged. "I'm sure there's another seagull around."

"Eh, I've seen plenty for one day." Luka replied back. "I'm talking something AWESOME! Like another bird! A snake! Maybe flying a paper airplane!"

"Lenny Bruce is not afraid." Whitney quirped at Tina, as the two girls giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Its the end of the scene as we know it...**

**Selena: **Well, I tried to get one of the geeks outta the room...

**Luka: **Now that I think about it... Would a paper airplane be too heavy for them?

**Whitney: **Who is this Lenny Bruce, and why is he not afraid?

**Tina: **I think we'll get along just fine. And make that THREE inked Squid members.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boys Side**

They too were getting ready for bed. Maxwell was reading a manga, Ethan was reading something in particular, and Bob was doing some gaming. Ethan took notice at a plush next to Bob.

"Hey, is that one of those Beth dolls?" Ethan asked.

"You bet!" Bob quirped. "I was rooting for her last season. And I was happy when she won!"

"Yeah! Still, they kept the Total Drama name under wraps." Maxwell stated. "There were many Total Dramas before they went back to their roots in Wawanakwa. Even I signed up for one!"

"Let me guess... Rejected?" Ethan asked.

Maxwell sighed. "Yeah... The one I signed up for was gonna be filled with virtual reality challenges, too."

"Maybe they'll be virtual reality challenges in this game?" Bob asked.

"Maybe..." Maxwell answered back, as he noticed the currently empty bunk. "Hey, all for nothing, but... Has anyone seen Isaac?"

"I did." Ethan noted. "He said he was spending the night alone in the Boathouse."

"Hmm..." Maxwell said, as he was in deep thought. "Being quiet around his peers... Wanting to be alone... Now spending the night in the boathouse... Maybe he's a Hikikomori?"

"Huh?" Bob asked.

"A Hikikomori, or a shut-in. Pretty much people that would rather stay in their rooms or indoors all the time." Maxwell answered back.

"Wow... Poor guy." Bob replied.

"Yeah... Hope we find out what's bugging the dude." Ethan noted.

The three sat in silents, until...

"So... Think it would be rude to bring up some of my manga collection?" Maxwell asked.

"Nah, not at all." Bob replied back. "What you got?"

"Well... K-On, Lucky Star, Ojamajo Doremi..." Maxwell commented out loud.

"Got any Nichijou?" Ethan asked.

Maxwell nodded. "You betchya!"

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Bob asked out loud. "...A friend got me attached to it. My fave's Retasu. Or Bridget, if you're going by the 4Kids dub."

* * *

**Confessional: Is there manga involving confessional cams?**

**Bob: **Yeah, I can't help it! I just love the glasses girls! Still... Hope Isaac is okay.

**Maxwell: **So, little Bob knows about Tokyo Mew Mew? -He grins- I wonder... By the end of the summer, I shall have him a full-blown otaku!

**Ethan: **Yeah,when you're kinda a latchkey teenager... You tend to be curious about several things in media.

* * *

**The Boathouse**

Isaac looked around the creepy and alone boathouse. While the mood looked rather spooky, the Hikikomori didn't care.

"Finally... I'm alone." Isaac muttered to himself. "...Why did mom and dad sign me up? And bribe me with more fabric for any projects in the process? I know everyone'll pick on me eventually if my secret comes out..."

He reached into a bag, and pulled out what appeared to be a picture in a frame. It appeared to be a brunette girl in a flowered dress.

"Betty... You were the only one to understand me, aside of my parents..." Isaac commented almost silently. "Why did you have to go so soon..."

He then sighed as he looked at the picture as he closed his eyes...

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girls Side**

They too were sitting in their beds. Some of Yuki's paint was still on herself.

"So, Yuki?" Hannah asked. "How do you get the paint on yourself, if you didn't stop by a carnival earlier today?"

"Well, a mirror works to great effects, hon!" Yuki answered with a smile.

"So, you did it by yourself?" Hannah asked. "Cool!"

"So, Yuki-Chan?" Kagura also asked. "Who did your hair? It looks so awesome."

Yuki smiled. "Well, my mom is quite the talented hair dresser, herself. Learned a few secrets from my grandma, who then taught me a few secrets."

"Neat..." Hannah replied back.

The three girls sat around in silence for a few more moments, until someone spoke up.

"Say, when do you think Gina could come?" Yuki questioned.

"I don't really know myself." Hannah answered. "Hopefully she'll come soon!"

"Yeah." Kagura noted. "Still, how strong are you, Hannah? You were able to lift that meanie tormenting Bob-Kun when you arrived, as thus a large shark that swallowed up Whitney-Chan..."

Hannah said nothing, as she walked over to Kagura's bunk, and lifted it slightly, with Kagura still on it. After a few moments, she set it back gently.

"Well, that answers my question in such a quick manner." Kagura stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Hannah used Strength! It's Super Effective, somehow!**

**Kagura:** With Hannah-Chan's strength... I wonder if she can solo a Matsuri race... Or get far in a Budokai Tenachi tournaent?

**Hannah:** I'm not sure what to say... I was kinda born with this strength. Caused some problems in school, until I saved a life one day.

**Yuki: **With all the blue that Kagura wears... You think she would look good with a blue streak in her ponytail?

* * *

It was now late at night, and everyone was sleeping, and dreaming. For Ethan, he was having one dream in particular...

_The environment surrounding the playground was all in sepiatone. A young male around the age of 6 was playing with a girl also around the same age. Although the girl looked geeky, the two were good friends._

"_Come on, Blue Knight of Pasta! Wow me!" The male yelled out playfully._

"_Oh, I shall!" The girl replied back, as the two played with their toys. After that play session, she sighed._

"_It really, really stinks that you're moving, Ethan..." The girl said out loud._

"_Yeah, I know... But mom and dad said I would be back in a year." The young Ethan replied back._

"_Hopefully..." The girl said, as she drew up something quick on a piece of paper, cut it in half, and gave half of it to Ethan._

"_Please don't forget about me..." Ethan said, as he was about to say the girl's name, as..._

* * *

**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!**

Ethan woke up with the sound of an alarm clock buzzing in his ear. He quickly turned it off to make sure none of the other teammates were awakened.

"Damn, Yuki was right... I did dream up something in sepiatone." Ethan whispered, as he looked at his teammates.

"MumblemumbleNorikoTakayawhyareyousoadorablemumble..." Maxwell muttered in his sleep.

He silently walked outside the cabin, and walked outside...

* * *

"Hey, lovelies! Want some water? Can't have you wilt like... Um..." Candace said, while watering some flowers, as she snapped her fingers in frustration. "Damn, can't think up any cartoon flowers."

"Hey... Um, Candace. Is it?" Ethan asked out loud, walking up to her.

Candace looked at Ethan. "Hey... Ethan?"

"That's my name." Ethan answered back. "Nice Diamond Tiara pajamas."

"Thanks!" Candace replied back with a gentle smile.

"So... You've got some advice?" Ethan asked. "I've... received a dream earlier."

"And..." Candace answered back, as she thought of something. "Let me guess; Chef's food made you see Pink Ethans? Same happened with me, what with me seeing Pink Candaces."

"Nah, nothing Nightmare Inducing... Though I gotta question the food." Ethan noted. "It involved me as a kid. As thus a girl. But the blasted thing was all in sepiatone!"

Candace nodded. "Yeah, life kinda throws a sepiatone dream at you sometimes. Anything you can remember about the dream?"

"Well... The girl wore glasses." Ethan answered. "And they weren't like your shades. They were almost like that girl in that one computer game I played involving the haunted school... Reminded me of Mary from the Harvest Moon series."

"Well... Huh." Candace replied. "If you dream her up again, tell me. I think it's possible to dream up the same exact dream."

"Will do. Thanks, Candace!" Ethan said, as he ran off, as Candace watched him.

"Anytime, Ethan..." Candace commented to herself.

* * *

****Confessional: Dream a dream again?****

**Ethan:** Kinda hard to pinpoint who the girl is... I've only _recently _got this dream.

**Candace:** Hmmm... Part of me wants to hook Ethan up with Jeanette. But is it too early?

* * *

Later that morning, everyone was up. The breakfast some of them chose was cereal. As for what kind?

Vikki was pouring some Circus Fun cereal into a bowl. Once it was soaked with some milk, she bit into the meal, as Omelette came up to the clown.

"Vikki? This cereal came out in 1986." Omelette noted, as she read the expiration date on the box. "Are you even sure it's safe to even EAT?"

Vikki deeply gulped, as she sighed. "NOW you tell me."

Vikki ran out of the mess hall, as audible vomiting was heard.

"Yeeeeeaaaahhh... no." Tina commented, pushing back a box of Nintendo cereal. "If toxic circus animals caused Vikki to empty her stomach... I hate to see what this stuff would do."

"Your breakfast is in another mess hall." Whitney teased, as she bit into her cereal. She gulped and felt a little sick. "These Pac-Man cereal ghosts aren't as tasty as I thought they would be."

Alec read the box of a cereal. "Cowboy Crunchies… The only cereal sugar frosted and dipped in chocolate… This stuff came from the 50's! Is it even safe to even _consume_?!"

Candace sighed. "Eh, you guys are baby spinoffs. Those cereals are fun!"

"Then why don't you have some, cartoon-girl?" Francis scoffed, pushing a bowl of cereal towards Candace.

She took a bite of the cereal, and sighed, this time, in disgust. "As a connoisseur of breakfast cereals myself, I know a good cereal when I see it… And this Kix isn't kid tested OR Candace approved!"

* * *

**Confessional: Apparently its Francis approved.**

**Francis: **There. That shut her up.

**Candace: -**She is holding the box of Kix and reading it.- No colors, no junkie stuff, no flavor, no taste, no substance, no fun... It's basically cardboard! Where do they produce this crap?!

* * *

"Too late on the Kid tested part…" Bob replied out loud. Indeed, Bob was looking green to his stomach.

"BOB!" Candace yelled out in panic. "Aw, crap. Okay, must not panic! Panic is bad. Okay, I'm getting you some Fruity Pebbles in you, STAT!"

"Wanna try my Girl With The Dragon cereal, Bob?" Hannah asked, as she bit into said cereal. "Yum-yum, marshmallow nose rings rock…"

"Anything to get the taste of cardboard outta my mouth." Bob replied back. "Thanks, Hannah."

Yuki came in, sporting a smiley face painted on the left side of her face, and a flower on her right side.

"So, guys..." said Yuki. "What do you think?"

Bob looked up from his cereal. "Looks cute! Still, I wonder why you painted your face..."

"Well..." Yuki commented towards Bob. "I just like doing it. I feel that my face is also a canvas, waiting for the paint to hit it. Heck, my entire body itself could also count as a canvas."

"Almost like what my friend back at home said one time." Bob replied back. "She even has hair similar to you as well."

"Wow, guess my hairstyle's pops, huh?" Yuki noted out loud.

* * *

****Confessional: I could do with a coat of paint as well!****

Bob: Granted, the paint is kinda permanent on my friend's part.

Yuki: The thing about my paint is... -The confessional starts to rumble- Is that an earthquake?

* * *

Indeed, the earth was shaking. Everyone ran out of the Mess Hall to see what was going on.

"Whatever it was, I'm not held accountable." Francis commented.

"Yeah, I'm kinda innocent this time!" Alec also commented out loud.

Hannah was last, as she was holding Isaac above her head.

"No objections, but I had to get you outta there." Hannah said towards Isaac. As it got dark above them. The sun was blotted out.

"Annnnnnddddd... It's the Apocalypse." Whitney noted, as she looked at one of the campers. "Perfect. Someone just HAD to play a Bieber song backwards."

"I was ONLY wanting to bust a myth, thank you very much." Francis snootily replied towards the bandaged girl.

"Where did you even get that, anyway?" Selena asked out loud.

"Um, guys?" Ross said out loud, interrupting them. "I don't think it's ANY of the four horsemen. In fact... I think it's a... robot?"

"Okay, Chris, dude! Am I clear?" rang out a teenage girl's voice.

"Yeah, you're clear!" Chris replied back at the voice.

"Okay, time to land this sucker!" The teenage girl's voice said out loud.

The robot then started to make its landing. The 25 stood close to each other, as Ross took out his alien detector, which was going crazy.

"Yep, we could be dealing with an alien lifeform, or something." Ross commented.

"It looks like something from Gundam, or Neon Genesis…" Kagura also said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Maxwell replied back.

"Does that mean everyone's gonna get totally killed to death, and we'll be congratulating the viewer for watching all this bloodshed afterwards?" Quentin asked.

"Well... Might as well play this." Candace commented, taking out a CD, and turning up the volume. Suddenly, some music that looked like it came from a robot anime started to play.

"Zavitron-X? Time to land?" The voice asked out loud. The robot beeped out loud. "Okay! Let's do this -BLEEP-!"

Zero smirked. "I'm likin' this gal already."

And sure enough, the robot, dubbed Xavitron-Z landed. It was shiny red, with blue stripes, and a golden X on the front of its chest. It had horns, which doubled as cannons. Its fingers doubled as guns as well. A minute passed in silence until a door opened, and out stepped a teenage girl, kicking out what appeared to be a deceased space pirate.

"Holy..." Muttered Xander.

"Told you I was taking on Space Pirates…" commented the girl. She was described as an orange haired girl wearing a red cap, with a very familiar "G" symbol, which could had been recognized from a famous TV show. Part of her hair was sticking out of the hat in a ponytail, with a blue streak in it. She also was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a swirl on the middle, red and blue wristbands, pink pants, and white shoes.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, Gina has finally arrived!" said Chris over the Intercom.

The other campers looked at the robot and Gina in awe.

"Best. Entrance. YET!" Yelled out Quentin.

"Nice robot!" Hannah said out loud. "How hard is it to fly?"

"Well, my friend in black, it's so easy, even _you_ can fly it!" Gina answered with a grin.

"Cool!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Uh, that thing could be an eyesore… No offense." Ethan commented. "Kinda hard to hide something that tall."

"Buh-Buh-Buh!" Gina shushed Ethan. "I've thought ahead on that front."

The robotics engineer then took out a remote control, and pressed a button it. Suddenly, the Xavitron-Z started to shrink, until it was about the size of an action figure.

"Saves a bit on parking, huh?" Gina commented before Chris interrupted them.

"Okay, we heard enough of Gina, let's get a move on with the challenge now!" Chris said over the intercom.

"Challenge already? Wow, you guys are on the ball!" Gina replied.

The teams started to head towards the challenge, but someone stayed behind.

"You like her, don't ya?" Tina teased out loud.

"What? I do not, Kidtendo!" Peter denied back.

"Admit it; you were looking at her the entire time." Tina commented.

"Listen to me, Cotton Candy. I do NOT like her! Got it?!" Peter yelled back, as he left for the challenge.

"Or course you don't." Tina commented to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Arrival of a Robotics Gal!**

**Gina:** Okay, so my entrance was kinda wild, but at least I got here, right? And don't worry. I outfitted Xavitron-Z only so it regrows outdoors, and with my fingerprints, and with my finger only, just in case someone wanted to cause mass destruction across the land.

**Selena: **Grrrreeeaaattt... Another nerd! Still, I do admire her robot... -She realizes what she just said.- What. The -BLEEP-. Did I say?

**Tina: **Peter stayed quiet during Gina's arrival... And from what I seen, he may be... developing a crush. -She then giggles- Boy, Peter's cheeks were red!

**Peter:** I'm a man of shooting! And there's no way that I have a crush on that cute girl that just came from the heavens in a kickass robot!

* * *

Around the campsite, the 26 campers were around, waiting for Chris to deliver today's challenge.

"So, Gina, since you weren't around yesterday, here's your present." Chris said as she opened up said present, and took out the Flyin' Flounders logo. Sure enough, the robotics girl was on the Flounders, as she and Hannah high-fived each other.

"Now, then, on to today's challenge… You guys all played the Sonic series, right?" Chris asked. "Aside of Sonic 06, which can burn in Hell?"

"And this is what happens when you attempt to rush games out for the holidays." Ethan noted.

"Yeah, even I understand game delays." Bob replied out loud. "It may be annoying, but it all works out in the end."

"Well, you should love this awesome challenge! Today's challenge, you'll have to find three pieces of the Chaos Emeralds that I hid around the island. However, there is a catch; you can only take the emerald that corresponds to your team color, so Flounders can only take blue, Squids can only take Red, and Turtles can only take green. And they are hidden hard… Any questions?" Chris finished. "No? Then off you go!"

The teams then ran off together to attempt to find their emeralds, as Chris turned towards the camera.

"And so, Gina has arrived, and the game has truly begun! But can she get along with her fellow Flounders? Does Peter really have a crush on said Gina? Who will wash Zero's mouth out with soap? Can I get more awesomer? And who shall be voted off first? Find out... After the break!"

* * *

And so, Gina has finally arrived, and the game can begin! But what will the challenge bring for her and everyone else?

NEXT TIME: The challenge proper, and a vote-off.


	4. Shards Aplenty -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, the challenge proper!

Whatta scrappy mechanic...

* * *

Chris is in a control room with a grin on his face.

"And welcome back to Dictionary!" Chris shouted out loud. "If you just joined us, Gina has arrived, and we sent the campers on our first challenge! And what better way to check in on them other than to invade their privacy!"

* * *

****Scheming Squids****

The team was looking for any Red Emeralds that they could find. However, the search so far has came up empty.

"This is a stupid idea, and you can't prove me wrong..." Xander complained. "Seriously, even most arcades are fair with their difficulty!"

"Be glad they're virtually impossible to camouflage themselves right now." Luka commented.

"To be honest, is camo even worth it?" Ross asked. "Aside from the animal kingdom?"

"For once, I gotta agree." Peter answered. "What's with the beekeeper-esque outfit in CoD? That thing makes you a walking target, you know!"

"It be like putting a sign on a shiny Zangoose, saying _Here I am! Catch me_!" Tina commented. "Sure, you would catch it, what with it being a shiny and all..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Kidtendo!" Peter snapped out loud.

"So... to change the subject... Most bloody, violent, and coolest death in a movie?" Zero asked. "Shoving a milkshake stirrer in a dude's -BLEEP- throat!"

Selena shivered. "Too... too much information, Zero."

"Yeah, plus it offers a slow and painful death, anyway." Peter replied back.

"Dude had it coming; he shot a blind girl's dog." Zero said out loud, shrugging.

"Guys! I think I have something!" Whitney yelled out, as the team came running towards her.

"What you got?" Selena asked.

"Well, it appears to be stuck..." Whitney answered, as she was struggling to get it free. "Almost… got it… Presto!"

Whitney was holding up to display… an emerald.

"Pretty awesome job, right?" Whitney smirked.

"Um, Whitney? We're looking for red emeralds." Xander commented. "That one's blue."

Whitney then took a look at the emerald, before. "Oopsie. I thought it was one of ours."

"Also, Whitney?" Luka commented, pointing to behind Whitney. "Looks like you got a visitor."

Whitney turned around to see what appeared to be a reddish-looking squirrel, looking rather cheesed off. It was chattering in its native language.

"Um, Whitney? What are you gonna do?" Ross asked.

"Um..." Whitney thought, as she pulled out what appeared to be a chocolate chip cookie. "Cookie?"

"Whitney, how did you get that cookie?" Xander asked out loud, confused.

The squirrel then took the cookie and started to gnaw on it. Afterwards, it looked like it was in a state of euphoria, glad it got to taste such a delicious treat.

"Well, might as well leave this here." Whitney commented, putting down the emerald. "Okay, gang. Let's get truckin'!"

The team started to continue their search for their emeralds. But the squirrel kept a watch on the team, with an interested look on its face.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, at least the squirrel didn't snag any pants… I'll shut up, now.**

**Whitney:** Well, the way through anyone's heart is its stomach. I figured the same could work for squirrels.

**Zero:** Okay, how did Whitney tame that squirrel so quickly?

**Xander:** Still doesn't explain how Whitney got that cookie.

**Squirrel:** _Wow, that food was deliciousness in a small package! I have to know how it's done!_

* * *

****Tough Turtles****

They were also looking for Emeralds to add to their collection. They insisted for Quentin to lead the way, while the rest were having some conversations amongst themselves.

"So, is it really true you stuffed 108 peanuts in your mouth within a minute, and ate them?" Omelette asked Vikki.

"You betchya!" Vikki replied, smiling. "I wanted to beat my old record of 68."

Omelette couldn't help but snicker. "One more number, and…"

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Vikki teased back, giggling. "Seriously, you're as bad as my friend back home."

"Aww, peanuts. The food of SCIENCE." Alec commented out loud. "Seriously, this George Washington Carver guy had several ideas for the snack."

"Immature idiot..." Francis snarked out, as he pushed his glasses in. "Everyone knows potatoes are the food of science."

"Dudes, can't we just agree that both of the bodacious foods are scientific in its own way?" Quentin asked, trying to keep the peace.

Alec looked at Francis, and sighed. "...Okay, I'll try to keep the peace."

"Good. Glad you see things MY way." Francis sneered back.

"And besides, who the hell cares about science?" Danny asked back.

"I recommend you shout out SCIENCE." Alec answered back. "Be proud of its many qualities! Like… the pressure it takes to get a septum piercing?"

"Wow, a compliment towards my awesome piercing." Danny snarked back. "Not bad, geek."

With Ugra, Nuva, and Jeanette, the three were talking.

"So, should we even get involved?" Ugra asked.

"Nah, it's completely not worth it." Nuva replied back. "Peanuts, piercings, and science? Two out of the three is more of Nerdi's territory.

"And besides, I felt more needles than Danny-boy may feel in his lifetime, meow!" Nerdi commented out.

"Um, you're kinda a puppet." Jeanette stated. "How can you even eat?"

"Packing peanuts are a thing of beauty, meow!" Nerdi commented out loud.

"So, besides puppets and puppet work, what do you like?" Ugra asked.

"Well… Romance movies. Though I have to go through the playlist to find the ones I like. A certain _somebody_ is watching anime on my Netflix account." Nuva answered, as she looked at Nerdi.

"Hey, cut me a break if I think _Kill La Kill_ is awesome, meow!" Nerdi replied back, as Ugra and Jeanette giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Puppets watching anime, people…**

**Nuva:** I also found DanganRonpa, Hellsing, Beserk… And Azumanga Daioh on my account, too.

**Jeanette:** Okay, I held back with the two cause I don't like confrontations. They… can cause my asthma to flare up. And who needs that? Nobody.

**Omelette:** I wonder if peanuts and SCIENCE-grown peanuts can give anyone a perfect butt… Did I say that out loud?

**Francis:** -Glares at the camera- Such newbs… They don't deserve a single red cent to their name.

* * *

****Flyin' Flounders****

The eight were walking together, as usual, looking for one of their Emeralds, while talking amongst themselves.

"So, word on the street is that you managed to save one of our own." Gina commented, looking at Bob. "Right?"

"Hey, couldn't let someone cool like her hit the ground." Bob answered with a smile. "Plus, I did owe her one; she did save my skin from an irate Danny."

"That's the guy with the septum piercing, right?" Gina asked, as Bob nodded. "Well… I've got some manners to teach him."

"So, would it be the dangers of slouching?" Hannah joked, as both Bob and Gina giggled.

With Kagura, Ethan, and Yuki, the three were also talking amongst themselves.

"So… I been thinking." Kagura stated. "Since all us girls have some kinda streak in our hair, think I should get one too, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki smiled back. "Or course, I'll streak your hair, hon. Why you ask?"

"Eh, I don't wanna stick out like a sore thumb on the team." Kagura answered back.

With Maxwell and Isaac, Maxwell was trying to engage in conversation with the shut-in.

"So… Saw any good anime recently? Cartoon?" Maxwell asked.

Isaac stayed silent, as he continued to look down. Maxwell sighed.

"Gee, this is a lot tougher than I imagined..." Maxwell noted to himself. "Hope the guy's doing alright; he didn't come back towards the cabin last night."

Isaac then held his hand up, causing the team to halt.

"Wow, what's with him?" Gina asked.

Isaac said nothing, as he went over to a bush, and picked up what appeared to be a blue emerald.

"Score! Isaac found an emerald!" Hannah shouted happily.

"Wow, great find, man!" Gina replied back, with a smile on her face.

Isaac could only smile slightly at the praise he was getting.

"Okay, guys… Let's get going." Maxwell said out loud. "Those emeralds aren't gonna find themselves. If they were, it be more easier than Chiyo-Chan getting a 100."

* * *

****Confessional: Emerald GET!****

**Isaac:** -He is thinking- Hmm… Should I really trust these guys? Or are they just being nice for show?

**Bob:** So, me and Gina talked for about an hour. She has such interesting stories to tell, as well…

**Kagura:** As for my hair? I'm thinking blue. Most of my wardrobe's blue, anyway.

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

They were looking up in a rotted-out tree. One of their assigned emeralds was on one of the branches, assuming it was just sitting there, taunting the teens.

"Well… This sucks ass." Peter said out loud.

"Yeah… Who's good at climbing a tree?" Xander asked.

Luka shook her head. "If it were a normal tree, it be fine. This tree? It's apparent its seen better days."

"Yeah, just one gust of wind, and it's tipsville for this plant." Whitney stated.

Peter then started to blow on the tree, in hopes it would tip over. Tina took notice.

"Um… Peter?" Tina asked.

"Quiet, Kidtendo! I'm trying to knock down the tree!" Peter answered out loud.

"With your breath?" Tina asked again.

"Yeah, you've gotta be like 50 feet tall for that to happen." Whitney replied back.

"Then, why don't you do it, bandages..." Peter snarked back.

Whitney said nothing, as she removed her wrist bandages, and aimed for the emerald. Snapping the makeshift whip at the emerald, it fell off the branch, and landed into Peter's arms. She then reapplied her wrist bandage.

Luka grinned at the bandaged girl. "Okay, that was completely cool."

"Thanks, Luka." Whitney replied back. "Well, we've got two more to go. Most likely more tougher than the last."

"So, yeah. Let's get going and..." Ross said out loud, as he noticed something. "...The heck are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Xander answered. "Just killing a nest of fire ants."

"Whatever you say..." Ross commented, as the team continued down their path, in search for more emeralds. A few minutes later, Luka joined him, wanting to strike up conversation.

"Hi, Ross." Luka commented out loud.

"Hey, Luka." Ross replied back.

"Nice weather, huh?" Luka said, as she eyed a bird that was in a nest. "So, what do you think of our team so far?"

"Well, they're kinda an odd bunch… Especially Zero." Ross replied back. "I know he just screams trouble… Moreso than a xenomorph."

"I dunno; so far, he seems kinda decent." Luka commented. "He may not be one to bring home to my parents. Hell, I'M not one to bring home to my parents."

"A rebel, huh? Rebelling against the rules?" Ross asked out loud.

"Yep! Rebelling against society's rules and for our furry creatures of the day and night!" Luka answered back.

"Gee, you make this sound like a comic book." Ross commented. "So, what was your first body piercing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bellybutton." Luka answered. "Kinda self-standard for first body piercings towards girls, huh?"

"Um, isn't the ear also part of the body?" Ross asked, as both Ross and Luka giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Um… Yeah, just roll with it.**

**Ross:** Luka's kinda cool. Plus, we're both into animals as well… Hey, even an alien fan like me can have a soft side!

**Luka:** I'm also rebelling against my parents. See, I'm kinda… rich. As thus my parents. However, they're kinda… poachers as well. Kinda a grey line towards someone who protects animals, huh?

**Peter:** Okay, bandage girl makes a point. Where can I get one of those?

**Whitney:** Yeah, these wrist bandages are kinda decorative. But they're also super-strong as well, and adaptable to be made into a whip.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They continued to talk to themselves, while Candace was singing.

_The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected_

_Cause Tiny Toon Adventures is about to start!_

"Augh, will someone shut up Candace's singing of stupid cartoons?!" Francis ordered.

"Nope." Ugra replied back. "Plus, it was a good song, too! Though I gotta say… Why IS Dizzy Devil yucky?"

"Dudes and dudettes? I hate to interrupt Cartoon Karaoke, but… I think we found our emerald!" Quentin yelled out, as the team ran to where Quentin was.

In front of them was the emerald, sitting there.

"Nice job, Quentin!" Vikki replied out loud.

"Yeeeaahhh, there's kinda a catch, though." Quentin commented.

"Well, spit it out. What kinda catch?" Alec asked.

Quentin then presented on where the emerald actually was. It was lying in a rather large bird's nest, on a rather tall rock separated from a cliff. The way to get over there was separated by a rather large gap, leading to the ocean below. There was a rope attached, as a way to get across."

Omelette whistled. "Well, it ain't the fall that'll kill ya..."

So, who shall…" Nuva said, as she gulped. "Cross?"

"Hmm… I shall do so." Francis replied, as Alec pulled him back.

"Nope. Someone heavy like you would drop like a stone, no offense." Alec said right back. "Plus, someone… fluffy as you may snap the rope..."

"Fluffy?" Nuva asked.

"Hey, mom's a fan of Gabriel Iglasias." Alec answered.

But Francis was outraged. "F-F-F-**FLUFFY**?!"

"Hey, I tried to choose a politically correct term so everyone wouldn't get mad." Alec answered back.

"Well, announce it to the world, wise-guy!" Francis yelled back.

Jeanette watching the argument, started to hyperventilate into a paper bag. Candace was by her side within a moment.

"Okay, keep breathing." Candace instructed, as she looked at both Vikki and Omelette and nodded.

The two girls started to go towards the cliff's side, as they started to think up a plan.

"So, all one of us has to do is unicycle across the rope, grab the emerald, and we're scot-free, right?" Omelette asked.

"Um… Yeah… About that..." Vikki nervously answered, as the two reached the cliff. The clown girl looked down, with Omelette following as well. Giving a slight glance at Vikki's butt for a second, she then looked down as well. Vikki went white as a sheet.

"Heights… Anything but heights..." Vikki shuddered. "Getting dizzy..."

Vikki stared to trip from dizziness inflicted from being so high up, but Omelette pulled the clown away from the cliffside, before she could fall over.

"Okay, nix that plan." Omelette commented. "Anyone kinda crazy, or foolhearty to attempt this feat? Or both combined?"

"Allow me, dudes." Quentin answered. "Besides, I kinda got you in this sorta mess for starters."

He then began to cross the rope, being extra careful as to not fall into the drink below. Quentin gulped, as he continued to bravely make his way across to the other side. While he nearly slipped a few times, he reached the other side.

"Okay, Quentin! All you gotta do is grab the emerald, and you'll be home free!" Nuva yelled out.

Quentin nodded, as he grabbed the emerald, as a rather large shadow was above him… It appeared to be the nest of the owner! It landed, and eyed the geeky surfer in the eye.

"Oh… uncool, brah!" Quentin muttered out loud. "Just… uncool."

* * *

**Confessional: Birds just wanna spoil fun, Oh birds just wanna spoil fun!**

**Quentin:** Grrrreeeaaattt… I'm now in a Romhack of Ninja Gaiden for real.

**Nerdi:** Um, you think if I made a peace offering, it leave the surfer alone, meow?

**Francis:** Yum, yum… If we catch that bird… Well, I've been hankering for some chicken.

* * *

Quentin was looking up at the currently pissed-off bird.

"Um, sorry..." Quentin apologized, as he reached into his pocket, and grabbed out a bag of gummi worms. "I was saving these for a Gravity Falls marathon. Maybe you want-"

The bird slapped the bag away from Quentin.

"Okay, nevermind about the gummi worms." Quentin said out loud. "What do you even want?"

"Quentin!" Candace yelled out loud. "Offering something as tribute's out of the question! Just bolt for it!"

"How?!" Quentin yelled back. "I can't make that leap! I don't have the high enough jump skill for it!"

Candace then did some thinking, as she turned towards Vikki.

"Vikki? How long is your scarf?" Candace asked.

"Well, my longest scarf is 5 feet tall. How come?" Vikki replied.

"I've got an idea that's crazy enough to work." Candace commented back.

Now at the cliff's edge, Candace was lassoing the scarf.

"Okay, when I say three, I want you to jump as far as you can, and catch the scarf, okay?" Candace ordered.

"Will do..." Quentin replied back. "And I thought Who Shot First arguments were intense..."

"1! 2! 3!" Candace yelled, as she swung the scarf over the cliff, as Quentin lept into the air, grabbing the scarf. Now hanging, Quentin looked at the bird taking off.

"Um, I think Kazooie's cousin is about to attack, guys. We may wanna pull, now?" Quentin nervous asked.

Candace nodded, as she pulled with all her might, as Omelette joined in as well. Soon enough, the surfer was back on the cliff, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Jeepers, all of this over one silly emerald." Quentin said out loud.

"Yeah, well… Blame Chris! He planted that damn thing there." Alec replied back.

The rather large bird's shadow was then over the campers, looking PO'ed.

"Um… is it gonna do what I think it's gonna do?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… Running may not be that bad of an idea at this point." Quentin answered, as the team ran back into the woods, just narrowing missing a pile of white, landing on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional: They barely dodged a bird bath…**

**Quentin:** And here's the kicker: This was our FIRST emerald we found! If the emeralds are found in more dangerous joints like that bird nest over there…

**Omelette:** Hey, I couldn't help myself! Vikki's butt was looking really cute...

**Francis:** Awww, I wanted a medivack... Dammit all, Quentin, for being too lucky!

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

The team kept on the path, looking for any emeralds.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating to no end!" Ethan lamented out loud.

"Yeah, I even found hiding spots that were more useful than these dumb emeralds!" Bob also yelled out loud.

Gina smiled. "Calm down, guys! There's a chance I may have found one of our emeralds."

She then pointed at what appeared to be an old outhouse. Everyone was confused.

"Um, Gina?" Yuki asked. "I'm not ready to channel my inner Mario, yet."

"Yeah, and I don't think there's any plungers around here." Ethan noted.

Hannah smiled. "Allow me, guys."

Hannah then put her hands underneath the outhouse, as she lifted it up over her head, exposing the emerald. Bob then snagged the emerald, as Hannah set the outhouse back down.

"WOOOO!" Bob cheered out loud. "We only got one more to go!"

"Yeah!" Hannah replied out loud as she grabbed Bob, and did a little dance, before separating, clearly embarrassed. "Um… Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Bob replied back.

Isaac, meanwhile, was eyeing a silkworm, that was laying a silky string. He picked it up, and felt it.

"Hmm… Strong enough." Isaac commented to himself. "If I get enough..."

"Hey, what's strong enough?" Maxwell asked the shut in, as Isaac had to think of something.

"Um… Hannah is. Yeah, she's strong enough." Isaac commented.

"Okay, then..." Maxwell noted, as he went back to the team, as Isaac went back to the string. He then took out what appeared to be a bag.

"Okay, I can use this for… that." Isaac said to himself, as he looked at his team. "But I rather not expose my secret if I can help it."

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, someone's got a secret…**

**Isaac: **I won't let a thing that happened like at the Middle School prom happen… Ever again.

**Hannah:** Why did I grab Bob? Who knows? Anyways, here's hoping we find the last emerald very easy.

**Gina:** Awwww, puppy love… -Grins-

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

"Okay, guys." Selena said out loud. "We've got a few Emeralds to find, and nothing's gonna stop us, now."

"Except for some other team that finds the Emeralds first?" Peter asked back.

"Maybe, but trying to find those things is more harder than finding a hay in a nee-" Whitney said, as she tripped over her own feet, and fell to the ground. Seeming looking up what appeared to be Selena's skirt, Whitney started to blush.

"Yeesh, take a picture; it'll last longer." Selena snarked out loud.

"Well… Okay." Whitney replied back, as she picked herself up, and could feel something cold near her nose.

"Um, Whitney?" Xander asked. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, you need a tissue?" Luka asked back.

"Eh, happens all the time." Whitney replied back. "Mostly at Pep-Rallys and all that jazz."

"Guess we're taking your word for it." Xander commented back.

"But look what I found while I was downed and not distracted by other things!" Whitney replied, as she walked over to a bush, and pulled out what appeared to be an Emerald of their color.

"Very nice find, Whitney!" Luka replied right back.

"Yeah! Maybe we should see if you can find the last one." Peter inquired.

"I'll see what I can do." Whitney replied back.

"I'll just get outta the way." Selena commented to herself, as Whitney tripped once.

"Well?" Zero asked.

"Any results, Princess of Pain?" Peter snarked back.

"...Nothing." Whitney replied back. "Maybe I should try again."

Whitney started to try to trip again, but…

"Nope, not letting you do that again." Tina ordered. "It's just not right. It's as wrong as ganging up on someone with Spiny Blue Shells."

"Yeah, you're right." Whitney replied back. "Besides, what would my little bro see me as if I continuous tripped on purpose, just to find Emeralds?"

"Well, with that said, let's get moving." Selena said out loud, as the team continued on their way.

* * *

**Confessional: See ya next Fall!**

**Whitney:** Okay, I'm letting this off my chest in here. I'm kinda… a closed Bisexual. Hey, I can't help it; it's not my fault that cheerleaders are kinda attractive, especially when they jump. And don't get me started on jiggle physics in my older brother's games.

**Tina:** You think if someone had Bad Tripping Luck today, they could find the last Emerald?

**Zero:** Awww, I wanted a glimpse of Selena's booty…

**Selena:** Okay, WHY was Whitney looking up my skirt?!

**Peter:** Eh, who cares about sneaking a glimse of Selena's booty? I know the booty I want… -He glares at the camera- ...Okay, this has BETTER not go out there live to the world! Else… I have a Pre-Order gun with your name on it that I can whack you up the head with!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They were continuing their search for emeralds.

"You know, this is totes boring." Candace said out loud.

"Yeah..." Vikki replied back. "Maybe we should think of happy things?"

"Yeah, good idea!" Omelette commented, smiling.

"I'll try thinking as well…" Quentin replied. "__What a gnarly wave…__"

"_Fluffy cloth..._" Ugra also thought.

Nuva thought of something as well. "__Puppets. Puppies. Puppy Puppets…__"

Alec then started to think. "__Hmm…__"

"Here it comes in 3, 2, 1…" Vikki said out loud.

"SCIENCE!"

Both Vikki and Omelette gave a fist-bump, as Jeanette stopped the group.

"Um, I think we found another emerald." Jeanette commented.

"About time!" Francis yelled out. "My feet hurt! So… Where the hell is it?"

"Well… Does anyone have a shovel on them?" Jeanette asked, as she pointed at what appeared to be a glowing spot from in a hole in the ground.

Everyone shrugged, what with most of them having no ideas.

"This may give me the chance to use my Shrinky Potion." Alec said out loud. "Thing is, I'm not sure if I would grow back to my normal size."

"Hmm… I've got a slight, and silly idea." Vikki commented out loud. "It may make me OP, but…"

She then pulled out what appeared to be a clown car from her pockets. Everyone was confused at the sudden appearance of such a small vechicle.

"Er, all for nothing, but… How can you even FIT inside that thing?" Nuva asked, looking curious.

"Trademark clown secret!" Vikki replied back with a grin, as she laid the car on the ground near the hole and squeezed inside, entering it. Driving into the hole, she then pulled up behind the emerald.

"Okay, you're near the Emerald, Vikki." Omelette yelled down. "What now?"

"Here's the deal, gang! Once I gun it, this Emerald'll pop out!" Vikki ordered.

"You heard the clown, guys." Omelette replied back to the team. "Who's good at catching this kinda stuff?"

"I can do so." Candace answered back. "Shouldn't be that hard, right?"

From inside the hole, the car started to speed towards the Emerald. Loosing it up, it was soon rocketed out from the hole, as the car sped out as well.

From where Candace was, she kept her eye on the falling.

"Almost… Got it..." Candace muttered, as the Emerald fell into her hands. "Got it!"

The team cheered out loud, as Vikki climbed out of her car, seemingly okay. She then picked the car up and stashed it back in her pocket.

"Hey, I still got it." Vikki commented with a smile.

"Right… Well, let's hoof it, gang!" Candace announced. "There's one more Emerald to find, and we should work more quicker than ever."

"More walking? Are you kidding?" Francis asked in annoyance.

* * *

**Confessional: Left! Left! Left Right Left!**

**Francis:** Ugh, stupid walking…

**Nuva:** -Smiles- Okay, I now highly respect clowns, now.

**Vikki:** -Chuckles- And who said clowning around never amounted to anything...

* * *

It was getting rather late in the day. Chris and Hatchet were waiting for the teams to get back.

"So, what are our current standings, Chef?" Chris asked, as he was eating a banana.

"Well, a few minutes ago, the Flounders and Squids found their last Emerald, and are headed back their way." Chef answered back.

"And about the Turtles?" Chris asked, as he tossed the banana peel behind him, and started to quickly eat another banana.

"They just approached the third one." Chef commented.

"So, who do you think'll be the first team to be back?" Chris asked again, finishing off the banana, as…

"Let go of that, butterfingers!" Peter yelled out loud, as the Squids were headed back. Both Peter and Zero were playing tug-o-war with one of the Emeralds.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna -BLEEP- break one of them on purpose!" Zero yelled back.

"I'm not sure what caused this for starters!" Ross commented out loud. "I only let my eyes off of the Emeralds for a second!"

"It's fine." Luka replied back. "Besides, it's only one Emerald. What harm would it do, anyway?"

"Um, Peter? Zero?" Tina asked out loud. "You may wanna be..."

"Says YOU, Kidtendo!" Peter yelled back, as he lost his grip from the Emerald.

"YEAH! Victory, here we come!" Zero gleefully replied out loud, as he tripped on one of the banana peels that was on the ground. The Emerald he was holding fell out of his hands was soon airborne. It soon smashed to the ground, breaking into several pieces.

"Way to go… idiot!" Peter scolded Zero.

"Hey, it's still good! We can still salvage it!" Ross replied back, as some running was heard. "Or maybe not..."

At that moment, the Flounders came running to the scene as well, past the Squids, and past the finish line.

"And the winners of the challenge? The Flounders!" Chris announced out loud.

The majority of the Flounders cheered out loud.

"All right! We're top in the standings!" Ethan cheered in glee.

"Not bad for our true first day here." Gina commented with a smile.

"Well, we better gather up the Turtles, and tell them they won Second Place." Chris announced back.

"Nevermind that, here they come!" Bob said, as the Turtles came running to the finish line, with three Emeralds in check.

"Great; we lost!" Francis scolded the team. "I hope you're happy, Sir Science!"

"How were we supposed to know that the Third one was guarded by robotic Africianized Scorpions?" Alec asked back. "Seriously, those things suck."

"Turtles! You're just in time!" Chris commented out loud. "You win second, because the Squids broke an Emerald."

"Idiots." Francis said to himself.

"But… We had three Emeralds! We should win second!" Zero whined.

"True, but I kinda forgot an additional rule at the start of the challenge." Chris replied back. "Any team that breaks an Emerald, accidentally or on purpose, is automatically disqualified from the challenge."

"Sure, you bring that up NOW, McLean." Xander snarked.

"So… To the Squids, one of you is about to be booted out later on! So… See ya at the Campfire." Chris said, as he took his leave.

"Ugh… This is too insane." Ross sighed out loud.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Whitney shouted out, in hopes that it'll put the broken Emerald back together, but to no avail. "Eh… it was worth a try."

At that moment, the squirrel Whitney fed earlier was running, and didn't see the banana in its path. It slipped and started to slide into what was a shed, where a slight clatter was heard.

"Well, that was… something." Hannah said out loud.

"Yeah… I better check and see if its okay." Luka commented, as she began to go where the squirrel could have slipped towards.

* * *

****Confessional: CHAOS CONTROL!****

**Yuki:** Wow, this is almost like the time I won first place at the Second Grade Art Contest!

**Zero:** Augh, I didn't mean for that to happen!

**Francis:** So, we won second. But that doesn't mean I have to toy with the other teams… This is gonna be excellent...

**Luka:** I saw that the squirrel only had a slight bump on the noggin. Nothing that would kill it. But the oddest thing was… It was reading a cookbook!

**Squirrel:** (He is chirping happily as he holds a plate of well-cooked bacon)

* * *

At the Squid's cabin, Whitney was watching Selena, come out wearing a swimsuit, and approaching the ocean. The injury prone girl kept her eye on her, with a developing blush growing on Whitney.

"Okay, how is she cute?" Whitney asked herself. "Stop being so cute..."

"Who's being cute?" Luka asked, as she was coming out of the cabin.

"Yeah, are they Toon Link cute? Or Shulk cute?" Tina also asked, coming out of the cabin.

"Selena over there." Whitney answered. "And by that, I mean cuter than the two combined! Someone that's ace at the Wind Waker style should draw that up!"

"So… I'm assuming you're attracted towards Selena, huh?" Luka asked.

"You bet I am! I'm… What you say… Bisexual." Whitney admitted. "Kinda closed, to be honest."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Luka replied back. "Step one toe out of your comfort zone, and suddenly you're dinner for a bigoted homophobe! Not literally, but still."

"Did… it happen to you as well?" Whitney asked, nervously.

"Well, not to me necessary, but… It very nearly happened to two girls at my school. They connected, thanks to their love of rock music and body piercings. But they were targeted by a homophobic somebody who was a straight up jerkass to the two. And once me and my three friends found out, considering one of my friends is also a Lesbian, we helped out the two girls confront the bigoted bully. He didn't bother them anymore after that." Luka explained. "And soon after, the two girls started dating. Hey, we don't just exclusively help out animals. We also help out students in need."

"Wow, that's very noble and awesome of you and your friends to do that." Whitney noted.

"Hey, the Peaceful Paws may be punks, but we're righteous punks." Luka commented.

"Also, one of my friends is Bi as well, so you're not alone on that front." Tina replied back.

"Yeah… And besides, what do any homophobes know?" Whitney commented. "I'm a fighter! Well… an injury-prone fighter, but a fighter, nonetheless! Plus, with me being Bi completes the Trifecta pretty well in my family. I'm Bisexual, my little bro Brandon is adopted, and my older brother Nick is in an interracial relationship."

She then smiled back at the girls.

"Thanks, guys. Talking to you two really cheered me up." Whitney noted. "Now… Who's up for some dinner? We gotta have the energy if we're gonna boot someone."

"Yeah, we do." Tina replied back with a grin. "Last one to the Mess Hall's a Bad Egg!"

The three girls started to make their run, as someone was listening in on the conversation.

"So… Whitney's really Bisexual?" The mysterious person commented to itself. "Hmm… First off, I have some bigger fish to fry..."

* * *

**Confessional: Would that mean fried flounder? Or white fish?**

**?: **And plus, I can use the perfect scapegoat...

**Whitney:** Well, that's a load off my mind. Now I can focus on more important things!

**Luka: **Now with that settled, who to vote for…

**Tina:** Wow, never thought I would be voting for my team first off… Decisions, decisions…

* * *

Zero, in the meantime, was sitting under a tree, observing the wildlife.

"At least you guys are peaceful." Zero commented out loud, as he looked at a rather muddy snake. Its scales were covered with mud, excluding its red head, and its purple tail.

"Hmm, you're an odd fellow, aren't you?" Zero said to the snake. "And according to my parents, pure evil to the core… Somehow… I find you to not be malicious… Don't they even KNOW about the New Testament, at ALL?"

He then sat back, as he ate a carrot to think about everything that's occurred on the team so far.

"So far, I think the only one I can trust is Luka… She seems kinda cute. And Whitney. There's a feeling she may be Bi… If she did end up with a girl…" Zero mused to himself.

But, from far away, someone was watching Zero.

"Hmm… religious, and looking like a bully..." That someone commented to itself. "...Perfect."

* * *

****Mess Hall****

In the Mess Hall, the campers were eating dinner. Or attempting to eat what could be assumed dinner.

Tina pulled up what appeared to be some slop from her bowl, and plucked it. It soon made a sound akin to a guitar twang.

"Yeesh, what are the ingredients to this thing?" Tina asked.

"Do we even wanna know?" Luka asked back. "It appears to be processed, to be honest."

"Yeah, if it was processed by strange voodoo magic." Xander snarked out loud. "In either case, we should choose who we vote off."

"Who knows." Peter replied back. "Maybe Tina?"

"Er, why me?" Tina asked back.

"Because your scent stinks up the room, Kidtendo." Peter answered. "Half our team would be asleep during really intense challenges. Therefore, you keep your roomies awake at night with your scent."

"Okay, that's very silly." Whitney noted. "I happened to had a good night's sleep last night, to be honest."

At that moment, there was some moaning, as Francis came in, seemingly injured. He was limping, and had bandages on his face.

"Owww..." Francis moaned in pain, looking injured.

"Francis? The hell happened?" Omelette asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you may be kinda dickish, but still, what happened?" Nuva also asked.

"I got… ransacked… by one of the Squids..." Francis managed to squeeze out.

That sentence was enough to get their attention, as Francis weakly walked over to them.

"Okay, what happened?" Xander asked. "Which one of us attacked you?"

"It was… Zero." Francis admitted.

At that moment, everyone in the Squids gave him a dark glare, while Zero looked nervously on.

"Um… Suddenly, I'm not feeling too hot..." Zero excused himself from the table, as he ran off.

"Whoa, Zero punched you? What for?" Ross asked.

"Well, I talked about same-sex couples to him before dinner, and I talked about supporting it..." Francis replied back. "That's when he snapped… And beat me up."

The Squids were shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." A shocked Whitney said out loud. "He… beat you up because you support same-sex couples?"

"Yeah… He's a homophobe. And outright VICIOUS, as well." Francis answered back. "He even said he convinced his parents to send a cousin to a Straight Camp… Owww..."

"Francis, take it easy..." Luka commented. "We'll deal with Zero."

"Good… Did I mention that Zero also plans on mutilating animals?" Francis asked back. "I'm gonna lie down in my cabin..." He then began to limp outside. Once he was out of view, Luka turned back to the group.

"Okay, that tears it. I'm voting for Zero." Luka commented, looking downright furious.

"Aw, come the -BLEEP- on!" Peter replied out loud. "Do you even believe that crap?!"

At that moment, the Intercom sprung to life.

"Attention, Squids!" Chris' voice announced over the intercom. "Please report over to the Campfire for the elimination."

"Well, guess it's time to take down a monster." Tina commented. "Our little Mumkar is going DOWN!"

Everyone looked at the gamer with confusion.

"Oh… Right. I should remember most of you most likely never played Xenoblade Chronicles before… In either case… He's outta here." Tina announced.

* * *

**The Campfire**

At the Campfire, the Squids were waiting for Chris to arrive. Luka was distracted by what appeared to be an owl, Tina was playing with her 3DS, and most everyone was glaring at Zero.

"The hell I do?" Zero asked out loud.

"Simple… But that'll have to wait, because here comes Chris." Ross replied, as Chris came to the scene.

"Squids! Behold to you, the Campfire! At this ceremony, you've have to vote off one of your own. But before we do that, we have some questions to ask. First off, what's with the total hospitality? Where's the team spirit?"

"It died." Ross snarked back out. "Like in any Alien flick..."

"Okay, moving on. Question 2! What caused you to lose the challenge?" Chris asked out loud.

"Blame butterfingers over here." Xander replied, looking at Zero.

"Gee, drop one jewel on the ground by accident..." Zero commented back.

"And finally… What's the deal with Zero beating up Francis?" Chris asked.

"Simple; Zero's nothing but a homophobic psychopath, without a decent hint of remorse in his body." Ross commented out loud. "I seen many mean people before, but Zero here… Takes the cake."

"Okay… Now, it's time to cast your votes." Chris said to the team, as they left to do so.

* * *

**Confessional: The First Vote Off **

**Xander:** Game Over, Zero…

**Peter: **Okay, these guys are complete idiots if they ever believe that crap. Especially that homophobic shit! I may be a jerk, but even I wouldn't stoop that low to resort to homophobia! In either case, I vote for Ross, if only to keep Kidtendo around a bit more.

**Zero:** Mutilating animals and being a homophobe? Even the… -Shivers- Xenomorphs wouldn't wanna use them as breeding grounds! ...Well, they would, but… Vote goes to Ross!

**Ross: **I'm voting for that lousy alien, Zero… Get the hell outta my sight.

**Tina: **Okay… Some of this doesn't even add up… I'm still voting for Zero, though, on grounds that he may even BE a homophobe… Sorry, but I don't wanna take any chances...

* * *

Once the last camper (Luka) was done, Chris came back, holding plates of marshmallows.

"I know about THESE babies." Whitney commented.

"Campers, the Marshmallow is a staple of life here on this island. When I call out your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must go to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave. And they can't come back… ever!" Chris announced.

"Yeah, yeah… Out with it." Selena commented.

"First up… Whitney!"

"Luka"

"Selena"

"Xander"

"Peter"

Ross, Zero, and Tina were left.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Tina." Chris announced. Tina happily claimed her marshmallow. Only Ross and Zero were left.

"Ross, Zero… This is the final marshmallow of the evening…" Chris said as a confident Ross looked at a worried Zero. "And tonight it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ross."

Ross looked at Zero, as he got up, and claimed his marshmallow.

"Idiots..." Peter sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Zero, however, replaced his hint of worry, with that of rage.

"The FUCK?!" Zero yelled out loud. "You didn't even give me time to plead my fucking case!"

"Who cares? You just lie about it anyway, you jerk!" Ross snapped back.

"Zero… The Dock of Shame awaits you." Chris announced out loud.

Zero ignored Chris, as he gave Ross a dark glare. He raised his fist, as…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...He slugged Ross across the face, sending him into what appeared to be a briar patch.

"YYEEEOOOWWW!" yelled Ross out in pain.

"Ross!" Luka yelled in worry over her new friend. With Whitney's help, they started to carry him back to their cabin.

"Fuck you all." Zero whispered to himself, as he walked over to where the Dock was. Soon enough, he boarded the Boat of Losers, as it sped away from sight. Peter could only watch, as an innocent man was carted away.

"Ugh… Idiots..." Peter muttered to himself.

"The rest of you Squids... You're all safe... for now." Chris said to the remaining campers as he walked away.

But from far off, a certain camper was watching the Ceremony take place.

"They bought it. Hook. Line. And sinker..." Francis commented to himself, as he walked away, back to his own cabin.

* * *

****Outside the Scheming Squids Cabin****

"Owww..." Ross whimpered in pain, as Whitney was removing the briars that got stuck on him, and applying bandages to the sores as well. As well as… "I get that you're helping me, but do you have to apply rubbing alcohol on me as well?"

"Cause we don't want this stuff to get infected, do we?" Whitney answered back. "Don't worry; I've got plenty of bandages. Lots of them for several occassions!"

"Yeah..." Ross replied.

"Hey, they used rubbing alcohol as well when I got pierced and tatted. Only in my case, it was antibacterial soap for keeping it from getting infected." Luka commented, as Peter came up to the three.

"Idiots..." Peter said out loud. "How could you vote off Zero, when he didn't even have a chance to defend himself?"

"Well, would you even give a homophobe the time of day?" Ross asked back, as another thorn was pulled out from him. "Ow!"

"You know, Peter may be right." Luka answered back. "We should have gave Zero the chance to talk, instead of pleading him guilty until proven innocent."

"Finally, someone with brains." Peter muttered. "Luka? Please straighten out Ross, as _soon_ as possible. Seriously, he makes Kidtendo feel like someone I would talk to."

"Well… he's been in a briar patch earlier… I'll see what I can do." Luka answered back.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm gonna awkwardly stare at Gina for a while." Peter replied, as he took his leave.

"You don't think Peter's developing a crush on her?" Ross asked.

"I heard that!" Peter yelled back, causing Ross to yelp in surprise.

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

Kagura was now sporting what appeared to be a blue streak of hair in her ponytail.

"Very nicely done, Yuki-Chan!" Kagura commented.

"Yeah, you're a true natural, Yuki!" Hannah complimented back.

"Thanks, guys!" Yuki replied back. "But the true claim has to go to my mom. She's more of a pro at styling hair than I am. She teaches hair design and art at a community college, to boot."

"Very kickass..." Gina commented, as she noticed a certain X-Box fan looking outside the window. She gave off a wink, which caused him to faint. "Such a lovely dork."

"So… Yuki." Hannah said out loud. "All for nothing, but… When did you get the name Yuki? You don't look like you came to Japan."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with the kiddo on this front." Gina replied back.

Yuki chuckled warmly. "Well, all of those questions will be answered in due time. But to get one of these questions out of the way, I'm not Japanese. I'm Vietnamese."

"So, you have one of those conical hats that they wear, Yuki-Chan?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Oh, I wish." Yuki answered. "I got it from my mom's side, sweetie."

"You must really adore your mom, huh?" Hannah asked.

"You bet I do, hon." Yuki smiled back.

* * *

**Outside...**

Maxwell and Tina were taking a walk, as they were talking.

"And that's how I managed to defeat Claire's Kingdra in one hit." Tina commented out loud. "Wobbuffets can be really OP, given you properly use them right."

"Well, huh." Maxwell replied back. "Maybe I should use one."

The two then noticed, that Peter was still on the ground outside the Flounder's cabin, in somewhat of a daze, mumbling incoherently.

"And it looks like someone's been taking peeks." Maxwell commented out loud, as the two walked up to the downed Peter. Tina managed to pick him up.

"Um… Peter?" Tina asked, as she began to lightly tap Peter's cheeks. "You're on planet Earth, bud. Everything okay in there?"

"Gina, you can 360 No Scope me anyday..." Peter muttered out loud.

"Gee, he seems to be in somewhat of a trance." Maxwell commented.

"Yeah, he is." Tina replied back. "I should take the guy back to the cabin. Night, Maxwell!"

"Night, Tina!" Maxwell commented, as Tina started to escort Peter back to his side of the cabin, as Maxwell started to sneak some peeks at the two.

"_Maxwell, quit starring at Tina's butt." _Maxwell thought, as he eyed Peter's butt as well. "_Eyes off Peter's posterior, as well. Who do you think you are, _Sugimoto Yasuko_from Aoi Hana?"_

* * *

**Confessional: Or any other Anime Heroine?**

**Maxwell:** What can I say? The animated boys and girls are cute.

**Tina:** I could totes see _I Like You, Gina_ in Peter's eyes… Okay, though Peter's gonna kill me for it, I'm shipping him with Gina, already. This is gonna be fun!

**Yuki:** To tell you the truth… Yuki's not my actual name. I rather not share my actual name… Gives me BAD memories.

**Luka:** As punishment for being mean to Zero… Ross isn't allowed to glace at my tattoos for a day… Is that suitable enough? Did he even glance at my ink, yet?

**Squirrel: **(He is chirping happily, as he is nibbling on a small cup of macaroni and cheese.)

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, giving out the Outro.

"And so, Zero is our first boot. Quite fitting, given the name Zero Chance, doesn't it? In either case, can the Squids bounce back after their loss? Will Peter ever talk to Gina without fainting? What other scheme will Francis pull off? How does Vikki manage to fit in a small car, and who will be the next vote off? Find out next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Zero: Ross**

**Peter: Ross**

**Ross: Zero**

**Xander: Zero**

**Tina: Zero**

**Whitney: Zero**

**Luka: Zero**

**Selena: Tina**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero**

* * *

And so, Zero is the first one to be eliminated. While his name is a pun on how he had Zero Chance in winning, in the end, he was just really misunderstood. Francis sadly got him unfairly eliminated, but Zero'll develop at the Playa. Once again, sorry to any Zero fans out there.

NEXT TIME: It's time to play ball! Virtually!

Zero: Ugh… This is so -BLEEP- lame to be booted first off…

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. The Second Inning Stretch! -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

****Yuki's Face Paint:**** An apple (L), and a light bulb (R)

This episode, it's time to play ball!

You're OUT!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, about to recall the events of the last episode of Dictionary.

"Last time on Dictionary… Gina, our 26th camper arrived in an epic style. And after her arrival, the contestants had to hunt down three Emeralds of their own team's colors. While some of the teams did hot, some… not so much. And in the end, it was the Squids that ended up in last place. But Francis of the Turtles proved himself in the game by tricking the Squids that Zero laded the smackdown on him, and he was the first one sent packing, when he was innocent!"

"Now, 25 contestants remain! Will the Squids bounce back after losing their first player? Will Peter ever talk to Gina coherently? How does Tina get that cotton candy smell? What will be Yuki's face paint this episode, and who'll be the next one eliminated? Find out today, right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I wanna be Famous_)

* * *

****Tough Turtles, Boy's Side****

It was early in the morning, and everyone was busy getting ready for a busy day. Alec was looking off at the clouds in the distance.

"Hmm… Looks like it's gonna be cloudy today." Alec noted.

"Well, no s***, Sherlock." Francis snarked back at him. "What do you want, a written invite?"

"Well, no." Alec answered. "I was just stating that it's just gonna be cloudy today."

"Awww, the baby doesn't like the clouds?" Danny taunted back.

"Shut up. I have more efficient ways to do with my time." Francis snapped back.

"Eh, and besides, some people just like a cloudy day." Ugra commented, as Quentin, wearing a swimsuit, came into the room.

"Whoa, dudes! You missed some pretty gnarly waves today!" Quentin said out loud. "The waves were wild, going here, there, and… You should have seen it, guys! It's more exciting than waiting for the second part of Best of Both Worlds from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_!"

"Er, wasn't that a season finale back in its first run?" Ugra asked.

"I assume so, but it just kept you pumped for more!" Quentin replied back. "...Unless someone is on death's door, then you're totes worried."

"Spoilers, he or she dies anyway." Francis said out loud. Quentin then glared at Francis in frustration.

"Aww, get bent." Quentin replied back, looking rather mad. "Moms everywhere didn't see that episode, yet!"

* * *

**Confessional: Shows, a buzz, Season Openers are a must, in Autumn…**

**Quentin**: So much for the element of a shocking surprise…

**Francis**: How would you expect to start off the season opener? Just by having the injured person survive? I think not.

**Alec**: A season finale cliffhanger… According to some SCIENCE that some TV watchers made, those kinda cliffhangers pretty much brings in the ratings. And sometimes, they're offered with limited commercial interruption… Kinda a double-edged sword if you run out of popcorn and want a refill.

**Danny**: Half Life 2 was left on a Cliffhanger, according to my cousin. We're STILL waiting for number 3, dammit!

**Ugra**: Will this resolution be resolved? Find out… A few scenes from now, perhaps!

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

They too were getting ready for the day, as Vikki, already dressed, was busy making something out of a balloon.

"So, Vikki?" Jeanette asked. "Making a balloon dog?"

Vikki chuckled. "Pfft, that's too easy-peasy. I'm making balloon glasses!"

"Balloon… glasses?" Jeanette asked back, seemingly confused.

"Hey, for any cosmetic silly person on here, comes a cosmetic silly accessory." Vikki grinned back, as she finished the glasses, and applied them on her head. "The square root of 196 multiplied by 6… Is something… Look, I'm still kinda sleepy, okay?"

"Okay..." Jeanette replied back.

With Omelette, she looked out the window, and saw that it was gonna be cloudy today.

"Cloudy, and the clouds are gonna be thick..." Omelette muttered out before grinning. "SCORE!"

"What makes you say that?" Nuva asked out loud. "It may rain today, and you're still wearing sunglasses. Why is that?"

"Well… I just think these babies here are cool!" Omelette replied back. "Plus, if it does rain today, I won't have to worry about water getting in my eyes."

"Well, there's that..." Nuva commented. "Still, are we properly equipped with wet weather?"

"Eh, what if today's an indoor challenge?" Omelette asked back.

"Ah, touche." Nuva complimented.

"You know what would make for a fun challenge?" A voice yelled out loud. "An Attack on Titan challenge! That fluff's off the rocker, meow!"

"Wait… I know that meow." Omelette muttered to herself, as she pulled the covers from Nuva's bed. From under it, Nuva was reading a comic book.

"Um… hi?" Nerdi asked, nervously.

Vikki overheard the conversation, and walked over to the two.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that your puppet was… alive this whole time?" Vikki asked.

"Well, alive in the strictest sense, meow." Nerdi commented. "Might as well… I'm Nerdi! Geeky puppet extortionare, and forum admin of a geeky forum involving geeky things!"

"Whoa… Where's Candace when you need her?" Omelette asked out loud. "She would flip over this kinda stuff!"

"Yeah, how did an inanimate object suddenly gain… Well, movement?" Jeanette also asked back.

"Eh, long story." Nerdi answered with a shrug.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, kinda too long for this chapter.**

**Nerdi**: I also felt a little geek aura coming from Jeanette. But it's basically faded away, meow… Wonder what could have happened to it? And how did one of the campers beat my Poison and Steel team with Fairy Type Pokemon, meow?!

Tina: -Whistles an innocent tune-

**Jeanette**: Okay… This is odd with the Nerdi situation. But what would I know?

**Omelette**: Yeeeaaahhh, these sunglasses and hat? They aren't just for show and looking cool. They're basically necessary in me being able to transverse outdoors. Things get extremely bright outside.

**Vikki:** -Reading a book titled Birthday Parties for Pros- Hmm… Hugging, glomping, hug-glomping… Is that the same thing? -Closes book- Well, this is kinda awkward, with having a live puppet around.

**Candace**: I was just outside, tending to the plants. What was the hubbub about Nerdi about, anyway?

* * *

****Scheming Squids, Male Side****

It was a nice morning in the Scheming Squids cabin. Ross was sleeping on his back, having a nice dream…

"Yeah… I would like to be besties with your alien princess..." Ross mumbled in his sleep. "Yes, I will let your species procreate…"

"Awww, come the -BLEEP- ON!" Peter yelled out loud, waking the alien fanatic.

"Aww, Peter… I was having a good dream..." Ross muttered out loud.

"How could you let him do that to you?!" Peter yelled to his laptop screen. "You had the win right in your hands, you scrub!"

"Um, Peter?" Ross asked out loud.

"Yeah, I'm ranting on CoD videos. What of it?" Peter snapped back.

"Er, nothing." Ross replied back.

"Whatever, I'm going for breakfast." Peter commented, as he shut down his laptop. "See ya later, dork."

Peter then left the room, leaving Ross by his lonesome.

"Was that fanart of Gina he's using as his laptop background?" Ross asked, as Xander came into the room.

"Morning, Ross!" Xander greeted out loud, as he slapped Ross on the back, causing Ross to tear up.

* * *

**Outside the Squid's Cabin**

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Ross yelled out loud.

"Too hard?" Xander asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Slap Happy**

**Ross**: What did I do to deserve that? ...Oh, yelling at Zero last night.

**Peter**: -Snickers- Okay, I'll give Arcade Cabinet credit for that bit.

**Xander**: Oopsie… Kinda forgot that Ross' back is still in pain…

* * *

****Scheming Squids, Girls Side****

The four girl's current activities were interrupted by Ross' yell.

"God dammit, Ross..." Selena muttered. "Way to make me spill nail polish on the floor."

Tina snickered at that bit.

"So, where's the humor?" Whitney asked, her head peeking from her bunk. "Funny cutscene?"

"Nah, let's just say Selena's kinda the Grump." Tina inquired. "You may be the Not So Grump."

"And we're the Gaa-aaaa!" Whitney sung out, as she slipped from the bunk. "Oof!"

"Whitney?! You okay?" Tina yelled out in concern, as she put away her game.

"Eh, I been through worse." Whitney stated, as she got back up, looking no worse for the wear. "It'll take more than some silly bunk bed to take me down!"

"Most pain I went through? Well, some needle pinches from me getting tattooed would count." Luka stated. "But most of the time, it's just a small pinch."

"Wow, how tough are you?" Selena asked. "But in either case, think a rivalry would be settled today?"

"Like Pepsi VS. Coke?" Whitney asked back. "Or Brains VS. Brawns?"

"Joel VS. Mike?" Tina added.

"Edward VS. Jacob?" Selena also added.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." Luka commented.

* * *

**Confessional: Or… I rather not say that last one.**

**Tina**: I'm surprised that Whitney knows about the Game Grumps, to be honest. I would expect that from someone like Maxwell.

**Selena**: How did I get stuck with those losers? Everyone knows that Coke is it, Edward is cool… And Joel and Mike is very familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it…

**Whitney**: Worst injury I sustained was when I punctured my foot with a nail…

**Luka**: Silly team… -Shakes her head with a smile on her face.-

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boy's Side**

Ethan was currently asleep, snoring away, as he was in a dream…

* * *

__It really, really stinks that you're moving, Ethan..." The girl said out loud.__

"__Yeah, I know... But mom and dad said I would be back in a year." The young Ethan replied back.__

"__Hopefully..." The girl said, as she drew up something quick on a piece of paper, cut it in half, and gave half of it to Ethan.__

"__Please don't forget about me..." Ethan sai____d. "OBJECTION!"__

Ethan woke up, alarmed, as he hopped out of bed. "I did it! I put the screw in the tuna!"

The daydreamer then looked around to find out he was in the cabin, and not in a courtroom.

"Huh?" Ethan asked, as Bob, playing a game, looked over at him.

"Oh, woke you up?" Bob asked, as he chuckled. "Sorry about that. My objections can get a bit loud."

"Hey, early-mornin' gaming never hurt anyone before." Maxwell stated. "I would get up to bag some bugs in New Leaf, myself."

"On the bug grind, huh?" Bob replied back with a smile, as there was a knock. "It's open!"

The door opened, and Yuki stepped in. "Mornin'. I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Nah, we're just waking up, ourselves." Ethan replied back. "So, what brings you here to our neck of the woods?"

"Well, my roomies went out early while I was applying my paint today." Yuki commented. "They said they were gonna battle some 'Demon Galaxy Lord' or something."

"Gee, sounds like something outta Super Robot Wars or something." Maxwell inquired.

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated to be honest, hon." Yuki noted. "They did note that they'll be back soon."

"Maybe they're just role players." Ethan said out loud. "Really, really good role players."

* * *

**Confessional: Well, if Doom taught us anything, they took over Mars.**

**Yuki:** Here's the kicker as well: The Zavitron-X is missing as well…

**Maxwell**: Giant robots and Demons… Yep, just another day of the week.

* * *

**...Outer Space?!**

A rather demonic-looking creature was piloting what appeared to be a robot, littered with spikes, and a threatening look. It sneered in frustration.

"Ugh, come on and let me make mincemeat of you!" The demonic creature said out loud, not noticing the Zavitron-X flying behind it.

"Wedgie!" Gina, piloting the Zavitron-X, replied back with a grin, pulling what appeared to be the underside of the robot up.

"What the..." The demonic creature muttered out loud as what appeared to be a robot that appeared to be donning a sailor fuku came flying towards it.

"Sucker punch!" Kagura replied back, while piloting her robot, punched the demonic creature's robot in the cockpit.

"Ugh, two against one?" The demonic creature snapped at the two, before laughing. "Interesting… I always enjoyed a good challenge..."

"How's THIS for a challenge?" A new voice rang out. The three looked up to see Hannah, piloting a robot fit for the gothic subculture, holding up an asteroid. "If you can dodge this here rock, you can dodge a ball!"

Hannah then hurled the asteroid at the creature, as it gulped.

"Awwww… Zarkbutt..." The demonic creature gulped, as it smashed into him, exploding his robot.

"Well… That just happened." Gina commented. "Nice job, Hannah!"

"No prob, Gina!" Hannah replied back. " But don't you think this bot's a little TOO OP?"

"Buh-Buh-Buh!" Gina interrupted the gothic tween. "Whenever space is threatened, you can NEVER be too OP!"

"Yeah, there's that..." Kagura commented. "So, wanna reassemble and head back to Earth?"

"You bet! We've got a challenge to attend to!" Gina answered back. "All we've gotta do is hit a few interstellar warps, and we're home free!"

* * *

****Confessional: True superstars…****

**Gina:** Wow, Hannah's bot is strong enough to lift an asteroid? Just imagine that baby against… Let's say Mother Brain from Metroid.

**Kagura**: That almost felt like one of my bro's animes! Although, I don't think it involved robots tossing asteroids like dodgeballs.

**Hannah**: Wow, Gina's very right. That robot does handle very well. And we did make it back to Earth with no problems.

* * *

About a couple hours later, everyone was in the Mess Hall, currently eating breakfast… And were surprised at the tastiness of the meal.

"Okay, this bacon is so awesome!" Gina, announced out loud.

"Yeah, I agree!" Tina also said out loud with a smile.

"Whoa, these sunny-side-up eggs are to die for!" Omelette commented, as she bit into her food. "And the yolk's runny, too! Just the way I like it!"

"I'm kinda skeptical about this." Vikki replied back. "There's no possible way that Chef Hatchet got THIS good, overnight."

"Still, it beats Kix, for one thing." Candace said out loud, taking a bite of her cereal.

Omelette then looked around, and eyed a cardboard box. She then looked at Vikki.

"So… How good are you at the Metal Gear franchise?" Omelette asked.

"Err… I'm not much of a gamer, Omelette." Vikki chuckled. "But I'll take your word for it."

The clown girl then hopped into the box, and started to slowly make its way to the kitchen. Thankfully, everyone was too fixated with their meal to even notice a moving cardboard box… Except for one. Said camper saw the slowly moving box, and poked at the food a little.

In the kitchen, the red squirrel from yesterday was cooking up a storm… With a stunned Chef Hatchet watching. Said squirrel was wearing a tiny chef's hat, an apron, and had a hair net over its tail.

"Ugh, can't believe that a pansy squirrel is doing my job..." Hatchet mumbled. "Can't I at least cut the oranges?"

The squirrel chirped in anger, as it used its tail to point at some cut-up oranges… Which were rotten.

"Those oranges were 1 day past its best by date. Did it even matter?" Hatchet asked back.

Vikki looked at the scene from her box, and smiled as she began to sneak back out of the kitchen. As…

"What was that?" Hatchet asked out loud.

"Damn..." Vikki mumbled in a hushed whisper, as she lept out of her box, with a small cloud of confetti flying out, and ran out of the kitchen.

Hatchet looked at the scene, and blinked.

"Okay… That clown girl's one weird girl..." Hatchet replied to himself.

Back at her seat, Omelette was waiting.

"So, what's the deal in there?" Omelette asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Vikki answered back. "But I highly respect the animal world more, now."

"Um… okay?" Omelette asked, as she continued eating.

* * *

**Confessional: Metal Gear Vikki**

**Vikki**: Chef Squirrels… Now I've seen everything.

* * *

Breakfast resumed as normal, as the peace was interrupted by the intercom.

"Campers!" Chris said out loud through the intercom. "As you can see, Zero got the boot last night."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that one out." Alec commented.

"But that's either here or there. In this challenge, you'll be teaming up in a whole NEW way!" Chris announced out loud, which had the campers talking. "You'll learn all about this team up in the upcoming challenge! After breakky, please report to a new building that was constructed last night. McLean out!"

The intercom then shut off, as the campers started to talk among themselves.

"Wait, teaming up in a new way?" Maxwell asked. "What does he mean by that?"

"And a building was constructed last night as well?" Whitney also asked. "How do we not hear that kinda crap?"

"I dunno. Strong walls, I suppose..." Jeanette commented.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, everyone was headed to the building they were instructed to go to, as Tina felt a water droplet fall on her nose.

"Hmm… Did I just feel a raindrop?" Tina asked, as she looked up.

"Feels like?" Maxwell asked back, as two raindrops fell on his head. "It is rain..."

Hannah shrugged. "Eh, a little rain never hurt anyone." She said, as the rains began to fall harder. "...I stand corrected."

"Avengers, ASSEMBLE!" Quentin ordered. "To the building where we're headed, dudes!"

The rains then begin to drop even faster with every moment. Nearly no camper was spared. Isaac was holding up his snuggie slightly higher to avoid it getting dirty, and sighed to himself.

"Figures… The one time you needed actual shoes..." Isaac commented to himself.

"Who needs shoes when you have the wet grass tickling your feet, bud?" Luka replied to Isaac, while fastly walking barefoot and holding her sandals in her hands.

Francis was trying to run, but had to rest a few seconds to catch his breath, as Vikki came running along, looking seemingly dry. Omelette stopped right beside her, also dry as well.

"Hey, what gives, Vikki and Omelette?" Francis asked. "How come you two aren't wet?!"

Vikki chuckled, as she looked up at her balloon umbrella she made prior to the heavy rains. "Well, I made some balloon umbrellas for me and my friends."

"Well, how come you didn't make one for me?" Francis complained.

"Note I said me and my _friends_." Vikki replied right back, as she took her leave.

"Spoilsport." Francis muttered. "You shall pay, you circus brat..."

* * *

Now inside the instructed building, most of the campers were all soaked.

"Ugh, my poor uniform." Kagura lamented. "They only give you so many pairs of these things..."

"Tell me about it… My favorite shirt's also soaked." Whitney commented at Kagura.

"Well, my snuggie's soaked..." Isaac said to himself, as he took it off to dry.

"Hey, Candace?" Vikki asked, as she disassembled her balloon umbrella. "How come you refused the balloon umbrella offer?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda like the rain most of the time." Candace answered. "It's only when it scrambles up the satellite during a cartoon binge that I have a kinda dislike towards it."

"Also, how is Yuki's paints still in presentable condition?" Luka asked with a curious look. "Should there be slight smears, thanks to the rain?"

Yuki chuckled. "Well, it's a special blend of paint, sweetie. It can only come off with the power of soap and water combined."

"Ahh, touche." Luka inquired.

"Hey, Yuki?" Vikki asked. "Think it would also work well for my heart designs for my hands?"

"I don't see why not, hon!" Yuki replied back.

"Eh, kinda boring." Luka inquired. "Why not get them tattooed on? That way, it saves on time."

Vikki thought a bit. "You know, I may have to take up that offer."

"You know, it's a huge decision, Vikki." Tina commented. "Almost starter Pokemon huge. Only in this case, the ink's more or less attached to you, for life."

"Wow… How do you know so much about tattoos, Tina?" Luka asked, looking amazed.

"I just do." Tina answered. "Hey, sometimes even saving Peach from her weekly kidnapping gets kinda boring."

* * *

**Confessional: Canadian Ink**

**Tina**: That, and it helps if you know someone in the field. -Smiles- Lookin' at you, bud!

* * *

"Still, it's kinda dark in here, dudes." Quentin commented out loud.

"A challenge in my element?" Omelette asked. "Sick!"

"So, where's the host with the most? We could use some light?" Peter asked out loud. At that moment, a spotlight shined all around, swinging around.

"Well, huh." Vikki commented. "Been a long time since I saw those things."

The spotlight then stopped on Chris, who was standing in the middle of the open building.

"Greetings, Campers! And welcome to what I would like to call… the Challenge Arena, where some of your challenges take place!" Chris announced out loud.

"If the challenge is to stay dry in this rainstorm, Vikki, Omelette, and Nuva got us beat." Whitney commented.

"Nope! Today's challenge will test your skills, both physically and mentally. But first, it's time to split to new teams for this challenge! For those with names beginning with "A to L", please go to the left."

Alec, Bob, and the rest all the way to Luka went over to the left.

"Figures." Francis muttered to himself. "I get stuck with the noisy brats, and the noisier brat."

Jeanette walked over to Ethan. "So… Guess we're working together this challenge. Let's do our best!"

"Um… Yeah." Ethan replied back, as a blush came to his face. "_Okay, Ethan… why are you experiencing deja-vu?"_

"Okay, now the rest, go over to the right, M to Z! Or in this case, Y."

Maxwell and the rest of the campers followed suit. Along the way, the otaku spoke to Tina.

"So… Guess we're working together this challenge, huh?" Maxwell asked.

"You bet." Tina exclaimed. "This is more awesome than a Smash tourney! Wonder what kinda challenge it's gonna be?"

"Chris?" Peter asked, as he pointed at Ethan. "My real name's Ethan, and his real name's Peter! Can we switch?"

"Nope!" Chris said to the fanboy. Peter scowled at Chris as a result, also flipping the host off in the process.

* * *

****Confessional: My real name's Confessional, but you don't see me complaining!** **

**Peter**: I gotta work with Kidtendo? No fair! What does she have that I don't?!

**Isaac**: It's a whole game changer… Here's hoping I don't screw up; I don't wanna have to take the blame for this…

**Ethan**: If a twist like this is common… It be best to not piss anyone off… Someone one day may very well be someone you're working with the next.

* * *

"Okay, now, follow me!" Chris said as they went into a large room. It had bleachers on the side, and a white and a black circle side by side in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room, there was a large TV, almost like the size of a theater.

"Great." Gina complained. "We gotta contend with the Oogieloves? Just leave Bob and Hannah outta it."

"Nah, I wouldn't be THAT cruel." Chris replied back. "Now, for the more edgier campers out there, do you know what this baby is?"

A spotlight then shined on what appeared to be an X-Box console. Peter's eyes beamed at that.

"Sweet!" Peter commented out loud. "So, are we gonna test our skills at Call of Duty?"

"Nope!" Chris denied.

"Crud..." Peter muttered. "Okay, how about Halo? Battlefield? Gears of War?"

"My sis thought that game was pretty kickass." Xander commented out loud.

"Actually, all of you will be playing…" Chris said as Peter's expression grew hopeful.

"Please be something kickass..." Peter muttered.

"__Please be something about sewing…__" Isaac thought.

"…Kinect Baseball!" Chris announced. Peter let out a sigh.

"Ugh, Kinect stuff? Dammit..." Peter lamented. "Way to ruin your charm with Kinect Sports, Rareware..."

"I gotta agree with you there, Peter." Tina sighed.

"My avatar system's better." Peter snarked back.

"...Yep. It sure is" Tina replied. "But hey, hopeful wishing for the future?"

* * *

**Confessional: Miis with unnatural hair colors not confined to Tomodachi Life? Please, Big N?**

**Tina**: Hmm… I'm not sure what Miis I made in Tomodachi Life, aside of myself, Bob, my bud, and Mrs. Brightwing…

**Peter**: And I wanted to show off my skills as well!

* * *

"Now, before the episode, we made avatars out of you lot to use for the challenge!" Chris announced, as he was handing out cards to the campers featuring their avatar. "And we even commissioned Microsoft to make an exclusive hairstyle for a certain camper around here."

Yuki grinned at her card. "Wow, my own virtual self… They even got the paints right."

"Wow, so many bandages..." Whitney noted at her virtual self. "How does Microsoft know?"

"So, what are the team names?" Nuva asked.

"Excellent question, Nuva!" Chris replied back. "For the teams A-L, you're the Cody Crushers! And for the teams M-Z, you're the Nuclear Noahs!"

Nerdi chuckled. "Never thought you were into that, meow..."

"Yeah, and besides, did Cody end up with Beth, and Noah with Katie between seasons?" Bob asked back.

"Now… If anyone has any question about baseball, feel free to ask me." Chris said out loud. "I was in Backyard Sandlots 2 growing up. As thus Home Run Horror House when I was older. Bestest actor, or course."

"That movie totes got a one star." Ethan commented.

"Yeah, I agree." Jeanette replied back.

"And also got nominated for a Razzie, no less!" Whitney commented with a grin.

"Wait, what if there's a tie?" Omelette questioned.

"Another excellent question! You… get this!" Chris answered as he handed a coupon to Omelette.

"Um… This… is a coupon for cookies that no longer exist… And it's from 1978, and expired!" Omelette replied.

"Just save it for when time machines are a thing." Chris commented. "Anyways, if there's a tie, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And because we want a fair shot at everyone playing this challenge, and so nobody pulls off a Noah, we randomized who'll be playing this first round!"

On the giant screen, Alec, Hannah, Luka, Issac, and Danny's face for the Crusher's side. As for the Nuclear's side, Nuva, Selena, Yuki, Ugra, and Whitney's face appeared.

"Okay, it's your turn. Just stay in a line until its your turn, okay? And first going up to bat is Alec, going up against Nuva!" Chris announced. "Just make sure to stay in the circle! The Kinect won't work if you're not in the circle!"

"Noted." Nuva commented, as she looked at Alec. "Um, don't get me wrong, and even though we're agianst each other today, but… You ever used one of these things before?"

"Nope, 'fraid not." Alec answered back. "Closest I get to playing games is Candy Crush. Yeah, I'm more into SCIENCE, and all that jazz."

Nuva gulped, as Nerdi grinned at her owner.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Nerdi commented, as she realized something. "Oh… Separate teams. Forgot. Well, just follow my instructions, anyway, meow!"

Chris, watching the tutorial that Nerdi was giving currently, grinned at the camera.

"And we begin our third challenge! Will the teams come out on top, despite some of the not handling a Kinect before? Who'll strike out hard? Will I be any more awesome? And who'll be the next vote off? Find out… After the break!" Chris announced.

* * *

And so begins the next challenge. Who may come out on top? Who knows…

And as far as I know, there's no Kinect Baseball. At least not to my knowledge. And I know the avatar deal wasn't done right. Keep in mind, I do what I can, with what I know.

And so you don't forget, here's the current teams.

****Cody Crushers: Alec, Bob, Candace, Danny, Ethan, Francis, Gina, Hannah, Issac, Jeanette, Kagura, Luka.****

****Nuclear Noahs: Maxwell, Nuva, Omelette, Peter, Quentin, Ross, Selena, Tina, Ugra, Vikki, Whitney, Xander, Yuki.****

Next part, the challenge continues!


	6. The Second Inning Stretch! -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Also, everything I mention belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So very sorry for the long delay! But I should be back in action!

This episode, the game continues.

Play ball!

* * *

Chris is grinning at the camera. "And we're back!"

"In just 20 seconds?" Vikki asked out loud. "That only gives enough time to grab a soda, and stub your toe on a table."

"Well, we wanted to leave enough room for the latter half of the National Anthem to be sung." Chris explained, as the camera panned over to Chef Hatchet, dressed in drag, singing.

"_And the Home… Of the… Brrrrrrrrraaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee..." _Hatchet sung out, in which most of the teens closed their eyes and covered their ears.

"Brah… This is all kinds of messed up." Quentin muttered.

* * *

**Confessional: MY EYES! MY NON-EXISTANT EYES!**

**Nerdi**: Ugh, where's the brain bleach, meow?! Or the regular bleach?! You know, I'm not one for a take that, but it's time for one, meow… That is, if I had any legs. Dammit!

* * *

"And like I said, Alec and Nuva are first up on Game 1 of the tournament!" Chris said out loud. "And it would be a perfect time to announce this."

Chris then held up a box of cereal, with what appeared to be Tina on the cover.

"This game is brought to you by Tina-O's! A mouthful of cotton candy in every bite!" Chris announced.

"Wait, we're being merchandised now?" Selena asked. "Who would even eat that crap?"

As pure luck would have it, Whitney, sitting in a makeshift dugout, was digging into a bowl of said cereal.

"Wow, Chris is right! It does taste like cotton candy! Very nice work." Whitney complimented.

"And it even comes with a Tina figurine." said Yuki, while she was reading the box. "It even comes with a Tina figurine, and there are 6 to collect in all."

"Makes me wonder if a Thinking Tina is one of them, and is the rarest of them all..." Whitney commented, taking another bite of said cereal.

"Ehh… I highly doubt it, sweetie." Yuki replied back. "Besides, we ended up with the snowboarding Tina. Who is somehow snowboarding on a strawberry wafer."

Whitney shrugged. "Still counts. In either case, how's our Nuva doing?"

On the 'field', Nuva was making a pitch, as Alec tried to swing at it.

**STRIKE ONE!**

"Ugh..." Alec groaned, as Nuva made her pitch again, and he swung and missed.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"Okay, what kinda SCIENCE is this?" Alec asked out loud.

"No science needed, honey." Nuva answered back, as she threw the pitch, striking Alec out.

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

"...It's just the way of the game." Nuva commented.

Both players left the field, as it was Hannah's turn.

"Frickin' game was rigged." Alec mumbled. "Think you can do any better, Hannah?"

"I shall try my best!" Hannah saluted.

* * *

The strong tween then walked over to the batter's mound, to where Selena was waiting.

"So… You ready to do this?" Selena asked out loud.

"You bet! Toss that thing, will ya?" Hannah asked back.

Selena did so, as Hannah swung. On screen, Hannah's avatar swung the ball so hard, after a few seconds, a sound of some glass shattering was heard. The words HOME RUN appeared on screen.

"...Oopsie." Hannah sheepishly chuckled. "Guess I swung a little too hard. Sorry, Master Chief!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, what other Microsoft Stars are there? ...Besides the Rare ones?**

**Hannah**: Is there any reason why my yearbook photograph labeled me as 'Most likely to become an UFC fighter?'

**Bob**: Whoa, Hannah's strong, even virtually. She's basically a bully's worst nightmare.

* * *

Luka and Yuki were up next.

"Good luck, Yuki." Luka commented towards the Artist.

"Same to you too, sweetie." Yuki replied back.

"Luck is for losers! Just swing!" Danny yelled out.

"Think its possible to hit a foul ball that'll hit his avatar?" Luka asked.

"I dunno… You may wanna ask a game programmer about that, hon." Yuki answered back. "Ready for the pitch?"

"As ready as I am for my next tattoo!" Luka replied back with a grin, as she missed.

**STRIKE ONE!**

"Well, I do have 4, currently." Luka commented out loud. "I'm thinking of a skull of a poacher on my arm. Yeah, I just hate those kinda people."

Yuki tossed a pitch, causing the Rebellious Zoologist to miss again.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"...I'll shut up now." Luka muttered, as Yuki threw a third pitch, in which Luka was successful in hitting. She managed to get to third base.

* * *

It was now Isaac and Ugra's turn on the field.

"Dude, you okay?" Ugra asked. "You seem kinda… sleepy, to be honest."

Isaac silently looked at Ugra.

"Strong and silent, huh?" Ugra commented, as he threw a pitch.

**STRIKE ONE!**

"Er… You didn't even swing the ball, Isaac." said Ugra. "You could at least try."

Isaac stood silent, as Ugra threw another pitch.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"Eh." Ugra commented, as he threw his last pitch.

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

"You know, you could at least try, man." Ugra said out loud.

* * *

It was now Whitney and Danny's turn.

"Okay, I ate my cereal, and now it's time to bag myself a run!" Whitney announced.

Danny gave off a grin. "Really, now? Watch this..."

Danny threw a pitch, and onscreen, Whitney's avatar was hit on the head by a fastball.

"Awww, come on!" Whitney complained. "What did beaning me accomplished?!"

"Nothing, really." Danny shrugged. "Just wanted to see if I could do it."

"Ugh, I was ready to hit it far, too!" Whitney complained. "...Spoilsport."

"Hey!" Kagura yelled from the bleachers. "What was the deal about that, Danny-Baka?!"

"Eh, baseball's too boring anyway." Danny answered back. "Besides, her team should be grateful; they got a run."

"Er, you do know that's a bad thing… right?" Jeanette asked.

Danny could only help but face-palm himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, not the smartest tool in the shed, huh?**

**Danny**: So, I wanted to have some fun. Who knew said fun would result in the other team taking a walk?

**Whitney**: Boring; I'm ready to get my swing on anytime!

* * *

As the game went on, Maxwell was reading a manga.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk… Silly Miki..." Maxwell commented to himself as Tina sat next to the Otaku.

"Hi, Maxwell!" Tina said out loud. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Eh, just some IdolMaster." Maxwell answered back with a smile. "Really good, too."

"Cool… I'm kinda more partial to the Pokemon mangas." said Tina. "My friend back at home has the complete collection, to boot."

"Really?" Maxwell asked, as Tina nodded. "I'm a reader of that, too! Heck, I even play the games, as well!"

The two of them shared a laugh together, as they looked out into the 'field'.

"So, since it may take a while for us to be called into a game… How about we have a little 'Brawl' of our own?" Tina asked.

Maxwell was confused. "You mean, rush the field in a slap-fight?"

Tina giggled as she held up her 3DS. "I meant a Pokemon battle, silly!"

Maxwell grinned, as he held up his 3DS as well. "Cool!"

"As the wise young Whitney from Second Gen says..." Tina commented out loud. "I'm warnin' ya… I'm tough!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Maxwell replied back.

* * *

On the other side of the bleachers, Jeanette sat by Ethan, as the Daydreamer was silent, until…

"So, Ethan… Having dreams in Sephiatone, are you?" Jeanette asked.

"Um… Yeah." Ethan answered back. "I just can't shake the feeling that I know that girl from somewhere before, and the dreams started on day one of the show."

"Hmm… Interesting." Jeanette muttered.

"Changing topics a bit… How did you know about my dreams?" Ethan asked.

"Candace mentioned it during breakfast. She said something about you trying to find this one girl which left when you were really young." Jeanette explained.

"In either case, I'm hoping to become her boyfriend." Ethan commented. "I made a promise, and I'm sticking to it."

"Well, hope you find her soon." Jeanette replied back. "I'm just thankful that this game is virtual. Running and asthma? Doesn't mix at all."

"Yeah, like the other day." Ethan commented.

From the bleachers, Yuki let off a gentle smile. "Good job, sweetie."

* * *

**Confessional: Couples Rising!**

**Yuki**: Yeah, I never told anyone this, but… I'm kinda a HUGE fan of romance. So, I'm kinda a matchmaker. If I spot two people that would make a cute couple, I just can't help myself!

**Maxwell**: Wow, Tina is tough… And cute. Who knew that her Slurpuff nicknamed Emerald could defeat my Scolipede called Yukiko?

**T****ina**: Yeah, it can get kinda boring battling the same two people back at home. Maxwell isn't no slouch in battle, though.

**S****elena**: Greeaatt… The two geeks are falling for each other.

* * *

The rest of the game went well, until it ended with a score of 6-3.

"And with the Cody Crushers taking it all..." Chris announced out loud with a grin. "...It's time for Game Two! Batting up for the Codies…"

The campers looked at the screen. Francis, Bob, Gina, Ethan, and Jeanette's head appeared.

"And as for the Noahs…"

Nuva, Omelette, Ugra, Vikki, and Quentin's face appeared.

"All right!" Omelette exclaimed, as she jumped off her seat. "Let's do this!"

Vikki could only chuckle to herself.

"Well, guess we're going up to bat, Jeanette." Ethan commented.

"Yes… Let's take them on." Jeanette replied back.

* * *

Once the teams were in the dugouts, Chris determined the order.

"Batting first for the Noahs is gonna be Nuva!" Chris announced. "And pitching for the Codies… It's gonna be Francis!"

"Good, because I think this is a waste of time." Francis replied out loud.

"Also, this game is brought to you by Yuki Berry Crunch! With a bite full of rainbow, in every bite!" Chris announced, as he held up another cereal box, this time of the Yuki Berry Crunch.

On the Bleachers, Yuki whistled.

"Wow… Never in my short existence would I thought I become a cereal mascot." Yuki said out loud, as she looked at Whitney eating the cereal. "So, how does it taste, Whitney?"

"Well, for starters, this stuff is great!" Whitney answered. "It even comes with a Yuki figurine as well! Complete with brushable hair!"

"Er… Isn't hair in your food a bad thing, sweetie?" asked Yuki, looking a bit confused.

"Eh, it was in its own baggie. No biggie." Whitney answered back, eating more of the cereal.

"Wow, the things people come up with..." Ross commented. "What's next, dolls of us? If so, I know what doll I'm buying."

"Let me guess..." Yuki said out loud. "Someone that shares the same name of a song, hon?"

Ross blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, I find her piercings really cool."

* * *

Back on the field, Nuva, having hit Francis' pathetic throw, managed to get second base. It was now Bob's turn up to bat, and Omelette's turn to pitch. The Photophobic girl had a grin on her face.

"Bobby boy… Get ready to warm up the benches some more, cause… Omelette the Outfielder is gonna… Strike! You! Out!" Omelette announced out loud.

Bob giggled. "Um, nice try, Omelette… But Outfielders are in the outfield, and you're kinda on the mound."

"Aw, come on! I wasted five minutes thinking of a cheesy baseball line! What other baseball positions start with the letter "O", anyway?" Omelette sighed with playful annoyance as she pitched the ball, and Bob struck the ball, netting him first.

* * *

Ugra and Gina was up next. Gina pretended to spit on her hands, as she got into position.

"Okay, if I know how to operate my Zavitron-X's sword… Then I can handle some silly baseball game." Gina said out loud. "How much can I even lose?"

In a few short moments, those questions were answered as…

**STRIKE ONE!**

**STRIKE TWO!**

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

Gina sighed. "Awwww… Really? I never saw you as the sporty type, to boot!"

"Never underestimate anyone, despite on how they dress, buddy." Ugra replied back.

"Well deflection isn't really my strong suit, anyway. Good job, nonetheless." Complimented Gina.

Ugra smiled back. "Thanks, Gina."

* * *

Ethan was up next, as he started to drift into his own little world.

_Batting next, from the rough streets of some rough city… Ethan Reelbront!" A sports announcer said out loud. "We seen him achieve such great feats in his short time in the league. Let's see if he can swing against Vikki the Volt!"_

_The crowd was chanting Ethan's name._

"_YOU CAN DO IT, ETHAN!" Jeanette cried out into the field._

"_SEND THAT CLOWN BACK TO THE CIRCUS!" Yuki also cheered out loud._

"_Ethan! Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!"_

**STRIKE ONE!**

"Huh?" Ethan asked, as he was brought back into the real world.

"Ethan, you've got a strike on you, and were spacing out..." Vikki replied back. "You doing okay, man?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine. Just entered one of my daydreams..." Ethan commented. "Carry on!"

"You bet! Cause I'm about to unleash the pie!" Vikki announced as she tossed her ball, and Ethan swung and missed.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"Well, this… stinks." Ethan commented, as he got into position. "I'm about to be struck out by a clown of all people!"

Vikki pitched her ball, and…

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

"Called it." Ethan said out loud. "Then again, this is my first time, so striking out would have been the outcome, anyway."

He began to walk back to the dugout, as it was Jeanette's turn to bat. Her pitcher would be Quentin.

"Um… This is kinda my first time batting." Jeanette announced. "Maybe I'll do well?"

"Here's hoping, brah." Quentin answered back. "The Death Star wasn't destroyed in a day… Or maybe it was? I dunno."

Quentin pitched his ball, as Jeanette surprisingly hit it into the stands, netting her a home run.

"Wow… And this is my first time..." Jeanette commented.

"Boy, I'll say..." Quentin replied back.

* * *

It was back to Francis' turn, as it was his turn to bat.

"According to my calculations..." Francis said out loud. "I'm gonna hit the ball clear across the park. Now, can you please pitch? I have some stuff that should get done."

"Eh." Nuva shrugged, and pitched her ball, as Francis hit it, netting him first.

"I thought it was gonna be clear across the park..." Francis muttered. "This is all wrong."

* * *

Bob was up next, ready to pitch. Omelette was ready to bat.

"Come on, Bob!" Omelette said out loud. "Think you can touch this?"

She then began to shake her butt at the eleven year old boy, causing him to blush. Until…

"Come on, Bob!" Hannah announced. "You can't be distracted by Omelette's booty! At least, not right now!"

"Oh, right!" Bob snapped out of his trance, and pitched the ball at Omelette.

**STRIKE ONE!**

Omelette grinned. "Well, guess distractions aren't gonna work for ya, huh? Then, I'm delivering your balls back towards you!"

Everyone looked at Omelette with an awkward look, as Bob pitched the ball.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"That… could have came out better..." Omelette muttered, as Bob pitched the ball again.

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

* * *

**Confessional: The Butt Play**

**Omelette**: You know, if baseball had cheerleaders, I would have paid more attention.

**Bob**: I'm quite surprised I didn't bean Omelette's avatar's butt… That would have been pretty… painful.

* * *

At that moment, the words MERCY RULE appeared on the screen, as the score 6-0 flashed on the screen.

"Wow, we totally got butt creamed..." Omelette muttered.

"And the Codies clobber the Noahs in a Mercy Ruling!" Chris announced. "But this challenge is FAR from over! Going into the game next is… Alec, Candace, Isaac, Kagura, and Luka! As for the Noahs, it's… Maxwell, Tina, Selena, Ross… And Peter!"

"Awww… Seriously?!" Peter yelled out. "I gotta deal with that kiddy rubbish, and Kidtendo, at once?"

"If… it'll help, I've got an XBOX too." Gina commented out loud.

"So? It's not like you play CoD on it..." Peter replied back.

"No..." Gina said. "I play LittleBigPlanet on it."

"But… They don't even splatter out into pieces of cotton..." Peter pouted.

"Anyways, before Peter keeps on ranting about how the XBOX is superior… This game is brought to you by Luka Lunches! The most rebellious lunch around!" Chris announced.

Luka took one look at a Luka Lunch, and frowned. "Chris, if you're gonna base something off me, at least make it vegetarian..."

"Yeah, ham sandwiches aren't even vegetarian! Unless it was tofu ham..." Whitney commented, as she bit into the lunch. Her eyes went wide. "What in the..."

She lifted the top of the sandwich to see that it contained a piercing, similar of that of a tongue piercing.

"Wow, rebellious is right… There's a piercing in the sandwich." Whitney commented, as she tossed it away. "Something tells me it's gonna be recalled soon."

"Eh, at least I can have this coupon." Luka replied back.

"Um, Luka?" Whitney asked. "That coupon is for a bag of Walkers. And I think it's for the UK only."

"So? It goes by Lays over on this side of the pond." Luka replied back.

"Also… I think it expired today." Whitney added.

A frustrated Luka crumpled up the coupon, and tossed it into a trash bin.

"What a total killjoy..." Luka pouted.

* * *

Alec was up to bat, with Maxwell pitching.

"I shall win this, Otaku Boy." Alec gave off a glare at Maxwell. "With SCIENCE by my side, I shall deflect any and all attacks that you toss at me and my bat!"

"Er, dude?" Maxwell asked. "I don't watch that genre of anime much. Plus, would they pad it out by making us power up every episode?"

Alec did some thinking, and sighed. "Yeah, you're right… Just lob your special attack."

Maxwell shrugged, as he pitched the ball.

**STRIKE ONE!**

"Okay, that was just a warm-up!" Alec said out loud. "Next time, I shall be ready!"

**STRIKE TWO!  
**

Alec panted, as he looked up, his glasses shining due to the light.

"Okay, heathen… It's time that you experience the _true_ power of SCIENCE!" Alec announced, as he got into position. "Bring it."

"Okay..." Maxwell commented, as he threw the ball, as…

…

…

...Alec hit the ball, and managed to get up to third.

"Well, huh." Alec nodded. "I never thought I had it in me."

"Heck, me either." Maxwell replied back. "Not the first time I been out-batted… Is that a term?"

"Eh, us nerds make up our OWN words." Alec shrugged.

* * *

Next up was Candace and Tina, in which the two looked at each other.

"Stay toon'd, cause I shall bat ya out!" Candace announced.

"Don't think I'm no slouch because I'm not on my home console, Casey!" Tina winked back. "I've pitched my fair share of balls as well!"

Candace nodded, as she readied herself with her bat, and waited for Tina's pitch. Sure enough, she hit the ball, landing her second, and scoring for her team.

"Well, huh…" Tina commented out loud. "Impressive job."

"Oh, that's just child's play." Candace replied back.

* * *

As Isaac and Selena was on the field, Hannah was sitting next to Bob, talking about various stuff.

"So, you were goth since 8 years old?" Bob asked.

"You betchya!" Hannah answered back with a grin. "In fact, entire family's gothic as well! I even have a cousin named Pixie Corpse!"

Bob looked down at Hannah's shirt, whose eyes was doing a happy, closed eyes expression.

"Hey, how does your shirt do that?" Bob asked.

"Oh, my mood shirt?" Hannah answered. "I kinda bought them in a store. It was a steal, to boot!"

"Sounds nice." Bob nodded. "As for me, I'll stick to my normal clothes… Though, I am highly thinking of getting some blue in my hair."

"Whatever the case, I'm sure it'll come out awesome." Hannah complimented back, as they looked at the game. "I think Isaac striked out. Who's up next?"

"Kagura VS. Ross." Bob answered back. "I… kinda don't know any aliens in anime. Do you?"

"Eeeehhh, you're gonna have to ask Maxwell on that front, dude." Hannah replied back.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Jeanette were watching the two.

"Aw, young love." Jeanette teased out loud.

Bob's eyes shot up, as he turned around.

"****LOVE?!****" Bob yelled out. "We're just friends, that's all!"

"Sure, that's what you say, guys… Enjoy your date!" Ethan said with a grin.

"****FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE, IT'S NOT A DATE!****" Hannah shouted at Ethan, knocking him back a little.

* * *

****Confessional: So, would that make the date a lie?****

**Hannah**: Really, it's not! Who thought that a boy and a girl hanging out together means they're a couple?

**Bob**: Hannah's just a friend my age, nothing more, nothing less… Though her hairstyle is kinda cute…

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura was on her Second Strike. One more, and she would be out.

"Okay, Ross-Kun!" Kagura said out loud. "It's time to do this thing, which, I guarantee, won't last in a lotta filler!"

"Um… Okay?" Ross shrugged, back, as he started to make his pitch.

"Kaaaaammmmmeeee… Haaaaammmmeeeee..." Kagura chanted, as Ross pitched the ball, snapping her back to reality. "Ah, crap! HA!"

She swung her bat, hitting the ball, and she got up to second.

"Okay, this is talking about someone who has aliens on the brain, but… all of that was very alien to me." Ross explained.

"Oh, that?" Kagura asked out loud. "Well, I was only powering up, that's all."

"Hmm… Still doesn't make sense." Ross commented back. "I should ask Maxwell about that."

* * *

Next up was Peter and Luka. Luka was on the pitcher's mound, while Peter… Was still at the Bleachers.

"Peter, you're up." Ross said out loud.

"Wait, just being in the game isn't good enough, I gotta BAT, too?!" Peter complained.

"It's either that, or get the boot..." Ross commented.

"But… It's a Kinect game!" Peter protested. "Something that slows down progress on TRUE games for Microsoft to come out with! Kidtendo knows what I'm talking about, Cactus-Back!"

"Wait, Cactus-Back?" Ross blinked. "That's the best comeback you can think up?"

"And can you think of anything better, tin man?" Peter replied back.

"Um, Peter? Ross?" Luka said out loud. "I'm gonna pitch now."

She did so, and…

**STRIKE ONE!**

"Well, I'm not one who's crushing on Gina on the Flounders." Ross said out loud.

"Wait, you take that back!" Peter yelled back. "And besides, you're crushing on Luka, so we're even!"

"So? I can't help that she's cute, and all that stuff!" Ross argued. "We're just have some same interests, that's all!"

"At least Gina builds mechs. You're crushing on a goth with more piercings on her than aliens in the world." Peter snarked out loud.

Luka pitched again.

**STRIKE TWO!**

"Well, that's just one of the appeals about her." Ross commented.

"Heh heh, I knew you couldn't disprove that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl to impress." Peter replied back, as he stepped up to bat.

Luka sighed. "About time you've showed up. This was getting kinda boring."

"Yeah, yeah… Save it and pitch, so I can get back to berating Ross." Peter ordered.

Luka did so, and lobbed the ball.

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

Peter sighed in frustration. "Figures…"

"Yeah, and I'm punk, not goth." Luka replied back. "There's kinda a difference."

"Doesn't help our resident goth is eleven..." Peter commented out loud. "_I wonder if Hannah has Gina's number?"_

* * *

**Confessional: 867-5309!**

**Ross**: Well, it is true that Luka is adorable… With her wild choice of style…

**Peter**: What can I say? Chicks with giant robots are awesome! -He suddenly realizes what he said- Crap… Edit that out?

**Luka**: To be honest, we are often mistaken for goth, sometimes.

* * *

The rest of the game went swimmingly well, and the Noahs managed to defeat the Codies, 6-2.

"Okay, now, the fourth game of the Chris McClean series is about to begin! And playing for the Codies are… Bob! Hannah! Issac! Danny! And Francis!" Chris announced.

"Again?" Francis said out loud in annoyance. "I have better things to do with my time, than watch two brats, some silent person, and an escaped prisoner waste time on this trivial pasttime you call a sport."

Isaac sighed in defeat. "...Here we go again..."

Hannah smiled at the Hikikomori. "Hey, there's a chance I'll hit it outta the park, like last time!"

"Sure… Wishful thinking..." Isaac commented.

"And for the Noahs, we have… Selena! Xander! Omelette! Ugra! And Yuki!" Chris also announced out loud.

"Omelette the Outfielder strikes again!" Omelette cheered out loud.

"Um, hon?" Yuki questioned back, as Omelette snapped her fingers in frustration, remembering their position.

"Dammit!"

"And this game is brought to you by Morning Maxwell Munchies" He then held up a box with Maxwell's picture on it. "A mouthful of yummy marshmallowy goodness in every bite!"

"Tongue piercing free?" Whitney asked, feeling skeptical from last time.

"Absolutely 100% tongue-stud free!" Chris replied back at her.

Very much relieved, she poured herself a bowl, and began to eat it.

"Hmm, it's 75% marshmallow." Whitney stated. "And also comes with a coupon for a free manga! ...What's this Love Live?"

"It's all about the Idols, Whitney-Chan!" Kagura replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Honoka is Best Idol.**

**Whitney**: I think my older brother commented about this show… Maybe he would enjoy it?

**Maxwell**: Hey, like I can help it that Kotori is my waifu!

**Omelette**: To any MLB people, can you make a position that starts with the letter O that ISN'T the Outfield? I've don't got any options, here!

* * *

Selena was up to bat, with Bob pitching.

"Okay, Bob… Time to get pitch-hitted!" Selena announced out loud.

"Not if I can help it!" Bob replied right back, as he tossed his pitches.

**STRIKE ONE!**

**STRIKE TWO!**

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

Selena was stunned. "Aww, you're too good! Quit being too good!"

"Gee, sorry..." Bob apologized, as he tagged in Hannah. "Hannah, you're up!"

"Xander, your turn." Selena commented. "Make sure she doesn't get a continue."

"Will do, Selena." Xander saluted.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Hannah said out loud.

"I'm ready to wreck it!" Xander yelled out in triumph.

Hannah pitched her ball… As it bunted the arcade player's avatar on-screen.

"Aww, crap!" Hannah said, seemingly worried. "Crap, sorry about that!"

"It's okay, it happens." Xander nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: And Boom.**

**Xander**: Hey, at least the team got a walk. And his stomach will heal, over time. Guess he'll have to wait until later to get that tat of that ostrich from Joust, though.

**Hannah**: -Is a little relieved- At least I didn't cause the extinction of a virtual Xander Jr.

* * *

Isaac and Omelette were up next. She gave off a confident grin.

"Omelette the Outfielder is ready to hit one to the Outfield!" Omelette announced, as Isaac gave off a rather wimpy pitch, and she hit it, earning her third. She then walked up to her opponent.

"Huh?" Isaac muttered.

"Okay, something is completely off, and I know it." Omelette said out loud examining the Hikikomori. "You barely even gave a challenge..."

"...I rather not talk about it..." Isaac muttered, as he made his way back to his team, with Omelette watching.

"Wow… Something IS up..." Omelette commented to herself.

* * *

Danny was next to bat, as he was doing something unusual at bat.

"Okay, now it's time to do this thing!" He said, as he pointed up twice, then down twice.

"Uh, whatta you doing?" Ugra asked Danny.

"Quiet, bed boy! You're ruining it! Left, Right, Left, Right…"

Tina noticed almost instantly what Danny was doing. "Is he… doing the Konami Code?" She asked out loud. "I don't think it's a Konami game!"

Back on the field, Danny traced the B with his finger, then the A, then spelt the word "Start" with his finger…

Almost instantly, on the screen displaying the video game, Ugra's avatar bunted Danny automatically, as Danny's avatar rushed the mound, with virtually everyone else's avatars clearing the dugout.

"That's what the Konami Code does in this game? Incite a brawl on the field?" Tina asked out loud.

"That'll be on the Sports Report..." Maxwell nodded.

Danny grinned from ear to ear. "I caused a Bench Clearing Brawl? AWESOME! That barely happens in REAL baseball!"

"Wow, I never see the day that someone used a cheat code for a Kinect game… But because of the virtual brawl, Danny's avvy is ejected from the game, meaning, you are, too!" Chris announced.

Danny's grin dropped.

"Wait, seriously?" Danny asked in protest. "Augh! Francis! You better not balls this up, nerd!"

* * *

It was now Francis' turn to bat, with Yuki pitching.

"I am not sure what was in your brain when you thought up your outfit, but I recommend you get it checked." Francis mocked.

Yuki sighed. "Let's get this over with, hon."

She then tossed her pitches.

**STRIKE ONE!**

**STRIKE TWO!**

**STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!**

"See, this is why baseball is a trivial activity." Francis said, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, best to NOT say that to any Yankees fan, hon." Yuki stated back.

* * *

The rest of the game followed, and despite all their best efforts with four people, the Codies lost to the Noahs 5-8. The series was now tied.

"Campers! We're tied." Chris announced. "And remember at the beginning of the challenge that if we tied, we would go into a tie-breaker?"

"Well, yeah." Ethan nodded.

"In either case, behold your tie-breaking challenge!" Chris announced back, as the spotlight shined on something very familiar to Tina.

A Nintendo Wii U.

Tina grinned. "Sweet!"

Peter groaned. "Really?! This kiddy rubbish?! Would make sense you would enjoy it, Kidtendo… In fact, I composed a list of what games I think are kiddy!"

He then takes out a rather long list, rolling over Tina's feet. She got curious, and read it.

"Hey, __Harvest Moon__'s a classic series I enjoy playing!" A disappointed Tina read out loud.

"Noahs!" Chris announced. "Who do you choose?"

They went into a huddle, as they were speaking softly, until finally…

"We decided to choose Yuki to box." Maxwell said out loud.

"Err, yeah! I shall box to the greatest of my ability, hon!" Yuki announced.

"And Codies! Who's your boxer?" Chris asked out loud.

The Codies went into a huddle.

"Okay, we have to face off against Yuki." Ethan said out loud. "What's the plan?"

"Simple; we send out Bob-Kun." Kagura answered. "He may know a lot about Nintendo, so this should be second nature to him."

"I second it, Kagura." Luka said.

"So, it's agreed then." Hannah also said, then turned to Bob for his insight."You sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Indeed." Bob replied back. "It be kinda difficult fighting against a friend, though..."

"I'm sure Yuki'll understand." Candace commented, comforting Bob a little.

"I say we let Bob fight for our team." She said.

"Perfect! Now you got 30 minutes to relax, while we get everything prepared." Chris said, as the campers dispersed.

* * *

**Confessional: Da Fight of Da Century!**

**Bob**: I… really don't wanna fight against Yuki… She's too nice to fight.

**Yuki**: Yeah, looks like I'm fighting Bob, then.

**Hannah**: Think I should borrow an orange knit cap, to be Adrian?

* * *

The Codies were in front of the Flounder's cabin. The rain has sent stopped, but it was still cloudy.

"Okay, if it's a boxing match that they want, we gotta go through a training montage." Hannah said out loud. "Hey, it's pretty much mandatory in ****ANY**** sports story!"

"True, but it's still Wii Boxing, dude." Luka stated. "Besides, our resident Little Mac here has heart."

Isaac sighed out loud.

"...Do you guys… Nevermind." Isaac stated. "I much rather be indoors..."

"Something on your mind, Issac?" Bob asked.

"Nah, Bob… Just forget that I said anything." Isaac answered.

"Okay, now, let's get this stuff started!" Hannah shouted as she held up a CD player. "Let's punch! Jab! And join the Nintendo Fun Club today!"

Everyone looked at Hannah with a confused look.

"Um, don't you mean Club Nintendo?" Bob asked. "I think they got discontinued."

"Really?" Hannah questioned back. "Damn. Now what can I use to reference the Big N?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other team, Peter was rejoicing.

"Thank f'in GOD I don't have to play a Nintendo game." Peter commented out loud.

"Yikes, I know you're mean and all, but… What's your damage with it, for starters?" Whitney asked.

"None of your concern, that's all!" Peter shouted back.

"In either case, Yuki's boxing for our team. Relax." Nuva stated. "Where's Yuki, by any chance?"

Yuki, wearing a green hoodie, jogged past the team, with Nerdi perched on Yuki's shoulder.

"Come on, shorty! You're gonna meow lightning, and you're gonna purr thunder, meow!" Nerdi yelled out loud, seemingly trying to encourage Yuki.

"Er, hon? I don't think that's how it works." Yuki stated, as she ran off, with the team watching her.

"Guys, I'm gonna tail Yuki." Tina said out loud, getting up and pulling out what was a CD Player. "While holding this CD Player. It's gonna be Yuki's training montague!"

Selena sighed. "You're one weird girl, Tina..."

"That, and I think Nerdi convinced Yuki to wear my hoodie." Tina stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Overused Meme coming?**

**Tina: **I'm also borrowing a bicycle as well… Which has training wheels… Yeah, never got past the training wheels stage… Look, I think Nerdi convinced Yuki to ste—borrow my Mario hoodie! I gotta remind them that it's dry clean only!

* * *

Hannah pressed the button on the CD Player, and what appears to be training montage music starts playing. Outside a cabin, she was showing Bob some jabs, while using a pillow, hanging on a rope from a tree branch as a punching bag. Bob didn't do so hot.

"Okay, we gotta perfect your jab." Hannah instructed. "Like so!"

Hannah then began to punch the air, to which she accidentally knocked down Isaac.

"Oops. Sorry, Isaac!" Hannah quickly apologized.

* * *

Near the showers, Maxwell and Vikki were having a bit of a shower before the final bit of the challenge. Francis snuck into the girl's shower, where Vikki was singing a song.

_Gonna move to the mall._

_Gonna live in the pool._

_Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool!_

"Wait, the clown's a lesbian? This just makes this more fun! Okay, now… Come to papa..." Francis thought to himself, as he swiped Vikki's hat.

* * *

Inside a cabin, Bob's training montage continued as he did push-ups with Hannah and Candace's help. He then took to the punching pillow again. He was getting stronger.

"48, 49, 50!" Candace coached Bob. "You gotta feel the burn, man! More so than Kimiko from Xaolin Showdown!"

"Who?" Bob asked.

"Err… Charizard from Pokemon?" Hannah answered back.

"Ahh, gotchya." Bob nodded, as he continued with the push-ups.

* * *

Francis snuck inside the Boy's Showers, where Maxwell was also taking a shower.

"Okay, sneak in, sneak out… At least he won't be singing." Francis commented to himself, as he heard Maxwell's singing, much to his chargin.

_Totte oki fukutsu no kokoro motte_  
_takai Tengan-zan koete yukou_

Francis sighed in frustration. "_Ugh, go… Die in a fire, you retarded weeaboo.._."

He quickly grabbed Maxwell's hat, and slowly jogged out of the shower room.

* * *

Bob was still training, and they were back outside. Hannah showed him a true punch, and she punched the pillow so hard, it accidentally went off the rope, and it hit Whitney.

"Oops… Sorry, Whitney!" Hannah shouted out loud.

"Eh, I been hurt by worse." Whitney stated, as she gave the pillow back to the gothic 11 year old.

"Now, let's see what you can do." Hannah instructed.

Bob nodded, and started to punch like a pro.

"I think you're ready, Bob..." Hannah commented with a nod.

* * *

Francis looked around, and laid the two hats on one of the beds.

"Okay… Now when they find out who 'stole' the hats… All blame shall shift over to this fellow..." Francis stated out loud.

* * *

Back at the showers, Vikki was done with her shower, as thus reapplying her hearts, she was getting dressed, as she noticed something was… off.

"Okay, something is amiss..." Vikki noted. "My hat's missing..."

She looked all over the room to find it, but to no avail.

"Dammit, I am NOT about to let that day happen again." Vikki muttered, as she stepped out of the girl's showers, and outside, where someone was waiting for her.

"Not let what happen again?" Maxwell asked.

"Someone stole my hat." Vikki answered. "That, and I rather not let what happened that day happen again."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but someone swiped your hat?" Maxwell asked out loud. "Funnily enough, I think someone also stole my hat as well!"

"Yikes… you too..." Vikki nodded.

"In either case, I think we should solve this case!" Maxwell stated.

"And look! There's something white far off." Vikki replied, pointing to a spot on a pathway.

Maxwell ran over to the spot, and was taken back in shock.

"Aww, no!" Maxwell said, as he picked up the object in question. "My lucky Yotsuba pin! My cousin got it for me at my first con! I always wore it on my hat ever since!"

"Hmm..." Vikki mused. "See if there's a ransom note nearby?"

Maxwell did some checking of the local area, as he shook his head.

"Nope. Nothin'." Maxwell stated. "Think we should get back with the team, and figure something out after the challenge?"

Vikki nodded. "Yeah, let's. I'm practically naked without my hat..."

The two ran off, while Francis chuckled.

"Take that, Weeb and Lesbo..." Francis said to himself.

* * *

After the thirty minutes were up, the teams assembled at the building, which had a makeshift boxing ring built. Along the sidelines, Nerdi was sitting (Or close to sitting for a puppet like Nerdi) on a table, with a microphone close to her.

"Good evening, boxing fans! Or afternoon, as the case may be." Nerdi announced out loud through the microphone. "We have a purr-ty nice card for the evening, starting with the Furious Fosley, going up against Sadistic Sarge in our featherweight, followed by Murderous Makoto going up against the Juggernaut named Jasper! And for our main event, we have the cute and geeky artist Yuki from the Noahs, going up against the tiny Bob from the Codies!"

Most everyone was confused.

"Wait, Fosley? Makoto?" Xander scratched his head. "...Who?"

Nerdi sighed. "Look, just level with me, guys. I wanted it to be authentic, meow..."

Inside the ring, Chris McClean, wearing a referee shirt, takes a microphone lowered from the ceiling, and begins speaking into it.

"Introducing first, for the red corner, she has over 100 face paint designs, with endless possibilities! And is an amazing artist to boot… Give it for Yuki!"

Sure enough, the artist came walking to the ring, with some cheering from the audience, and some game music blaring through the speakers.

"Is that Hornetman's theme from Megaman 9?" Tina asked.

Yuki then enters the ring, as she was waiting for opponent. She was rubbing on the ring rope in the process.

"Wow, so nice and soft..." Yuki stated.

"Yeah, we kinda went for some velvet rope." Chris shrugged, as he looked at the card again. "And entering for the blue corner, he's small, he's cute, and he saved Hannah on the first day! Give it up for…Bob!" Chris yelled.

Bob starts walking to the ring with the audience cheering as a familiar song starts playing.

"Is that the Bike Theme from Pokemon X and Y?" Maxwell asked out loud.

After Bob enters the ring, he gives an approving nod to Yuki, as Chris continued to speak.

"And need we mention that this fight is sponsored by Chef Squirrel's Cafe! Home town nuttiness every day!" He said, before adding "…What? Expecting a camper to be a sponsor?"

Whitney was eating some of the food from said resturant. "They even have a branch on the island as well. Tastes rather good, too."

"Okay, you know the rules, there are no rules… Except keep the fight to the TV screen. Now, go!" Chris said to the two as Chef Hatchet, still dressed in drag, holds up a 'Round One' card.

"Good god, you'll end up making us drink up the Brain Bleach before the summer's over!" Peter protested.

"Man… That's disturbing..." Hannah shook her head.

* * *

**Confessional: Be grateful this is a fanfic.**

**Bob**: -Shivers- Man, that's totally creepy, Chef…

**Candace**: Okay, just tune yourself out… Cancel that image from your memory…

**Ugra**: Well, I can forget about having any sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

Both Yuki and Bob went on the offensive with their Miis, with them boxing to the best of their ability.

"Okay, hon! I'm not going down!" Yuki stated. "While I may be labeled as an artist, I'm a lot more than that!"

"I just want the best from you, that's all." Bob replied back with a wink, as the two continued to box. He let in a few punches, before his avatar on-screen got knocked out.

"Oooh, Bob took a hard right from Yuki…" Nerdi announced. "It looks like it could be lights out for him…"

"Come on, Bob! You're not down yet!" Hannah ordered. "You just gotta get back in there!"

Bob nodded, as he shook his Wii-Remote, and his avatar got back up.

"Bingo! Now, listen! You gotta watch for her uppercut, go for a straight punch, and join some kinda Host Club, today!"

"How does joining a Host Club help?" Bob asked.

"Nothing, really. Seemed like a fun thing to say." Hannah shrugged.

* * *

Back on the bleachers, Maxwell and Tina were talking.

"So, after this challenge, we'll be rivals again." Maxwell stated with a sad tone of voice.

"Yeah, but we'll still be friends outside challenges." Tina replied back. "And besides, why would I treat you like crap, despite being on a different team? You're a nice person to hang around with!"

"And you're the coolest girl I know." Maxwell stated, smiling. "Anytime you wanna borrow a manga from me, feel free to!"

"Speaking of which, where's your cute hat?" Tina questioned.

Maxwell sighed. "Yeah… about that? Someone swiped mine and Vikki's hats while we were taking a shower… Separately, mind you."

"Yikes..." Tina commented, as she fiddled with her glasses. "Think I should join you and Vikki on the search?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Maxwell nodded.

"I'll go get Vikki..." Tina said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Hat Trick**

**Maxwell**: My hat… It was the last thing given to me by my dad… Just having it stole like that… It just burns me up.

* * *

Back in the ring, both Bob and Yuki were giving it their all.

"Come on, Bob! You can do better than that, hon!" Yuki bantered out loud.

"Oh, you bet I can!" Bob replied, as the two continued to box to the best of their ability.

At that moment, Bob managed to knock out the artist's Mii, causing a countdown to appear on screen.

"1! 2! 3! 4!..." said the voice in the game.

Yuki started to shake the Wii-mote furiously to try to get his boxer up. Sure enough, it got back up.

Bob grinned at his friend.

"Whatta say, we go the distance?" Bob suggested.

"You're on, sweetie!" Yuki answered back.

The two continued to box, as Bob managed to knock out Yuki's avatar, once again.

"1! 2! 3! 4!..." said the voice in the game again. "5! 6! 7! 8!… 9! 10! KNOCKOUT!"

The audience cheered out loud, as Bob shook Yuki's hand.

"GG, Yuki." Bob said out loud.

"GG, sweetie." Yuki replied right back.

At that moment, Hannah climbed into the ring, and hugged Bob tight.

"Bob, you've did it!" Hannah said, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… Hannah? Loosen up a bit?" Bob asked. "Too tight."

"Oh… Will a toss do?" Hannah questioned back.

"Sure." Bob replied back, as Hannah lobbed Bob into the air, with him nearly touching the ceiling by mere inches. He landed back in Hannah's arms. "...Too high?"

"And the winner of this match is Bob of the Codies, making them today's big winner!" Chris announced into the microphone. "And your reward is the actual Wii used in the challenge! Along with a small TV to use it on, plus three games for you to test it out on!"

"Awesome!" replied Bob.

"Now, for you Noahs… I'll see you guys, at the bonfire! Oh, and the teams are dissolved, after the bonfire!" Chris stated, as he left the ring.

* * *

Outside the Squid's Cabin, Maxwell, Tina, and Vikki were still looking for their missing hats.

"Man, why didn't it occur to us to look in the cabins?" Maxwell asked out loud.

Tina shrugged, as they opened the door, and entered. Almost instantly, the Otaku and Clown made a beeline to a bed.

"My dad's boating hat!" Maxwell cried out loud, as he inserted his Yotsuba pin on it, and placed the hat back on his head.

"My clown hat!" Vikki also said out loud. "I've had this thing since I could remember!"

"Yeah, but… Who would swipe it?" Tina mused, as someone entered the room.

"Move it, Kidtendo..." Peter said out loud, as he noticed Maxwell and Vikki next to the bed. "Err, why are you two near my bed?"

Vikki glared at the CoD fan. "We were looking for my and Maxwell's hats… Which YOU stole while we were taking a shower!"

"Wait, I-" Peter started to say, as…

"Stole our hats. Yeah, we're on to you!" Maxwell said out loud, as the intercom crackled to life.

"Noahs! It's time to eliminate one of your own!" Chris announced. "Please report over to the campfire."

"We'll settle this at the Campfire." Maxwell sneered, as he, Tina, and Vikki made their leave.

"But… It wasn't me this time… I swear..." Peter said to himself.

* * *

**The Campfire**

The campers were awaiting for Chris' arrival. While they did so, they were talking amongst themselves.

"Yikes… How did we mess up that bad?" Nuva asked out loud.

"Beats me, brah." Quentin nodded, as he was playing with a model lightsaber.

"And here's hoping nobody ends up in a briar patch tonight." Whitney suggested, as Chris came into view.

"Noahs! What happened?" Chris asked out loud. "You were doing so good, and yet, you let a little kid beat you!"

"Hey, when you've got someone whose coach has the strength of Brock's Chansey, back when it was a Happiny, you tend to know you're royally screwed." Tina answered back.

"In either case, I wanna ask some questions before you vote. First… Omelette! You always seemed to be normal, and out there, you were anything but… What was that about?" Chris asked.

Omelette gulped, as she shook her head. "Well, gotta get into the groove of the game."

Vikki looked at her teammate, and sighed. "_That's a lie, and I know it. I felt that was the TRUE Omelette..."_

"Okay, second question is to Whitney!" Chris said out loud. "What would be your highest ranking cereal or food?"

"Eh, gotta go for the Yuki Berry Crunch on that front." Whitney stated.

"And finally, Peter! Is it true you stole Maxwell and Vikki's hats?" Chris asked.

Peter sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I-" Peter said out loud, as…

"-Stole their hats." Ross finished, as he sneered at Peter. "Just admit your guilt, already."

"Ross!" Tina scolded her friend, as she looked at Peter. "Now, look. Just explain what happened."

"Okay, if it'll things go faster..." Peter sighed. "I was trying to figure something out on what to give Gina as a gift. However, Yuki, being the artistic type, was too busy playing Rocky 2 that I didn't even get a chance to do so. Then you, Vercetti, and Clowny there went into the Squid's cabin, and that's when things escalated..."

Everyone looked at Peter, as he sat back down.

"Okay… That was kinda intense." Chris explained. "But now, it's time for the vote."

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

**Peter**: Usually this is the time I vote Kidtendo off. But this time, I'm voting Ross off.

**Tina**: Whoa… Peter makes an interesting case… I gotta vote for Quentin.

**Quentin**: I don't buy anything of what this brah says. I'm voting Peter, if to help PROTECT her. Hey, babe's kinda cute.

**Maxwell**: You swiped my hat… The one that belonged to dad! Or course, I'm voting for you, Peter!

* * *

Once the final person (Selena) voted, Chris came up with marshmallows.

"Campers, you know the deal by now. If I call out your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow. Omelette…"

"Quentin…"

"Nuva..."

"Maxwell..."

"Whitney..."

"Ugra…"

"Yuki…"

"Selena…"

"Vikki…"

"Xander…"

"Ross..."

Both Tina and Peter were left. Tina was really worried and sweating bullets, while Peter was more or less annoyed.

"Come on, out with it!" Peter yelled out.

"Tina, Peter, this is the final marshmallow. And tonight it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tina."

Tina breathed a sigh of relief, as she caught her marshmallow, and Peter sighed in annoyance.

"Or course, you ALL have to follow the Guilty until proven Guilty rule." Peter said out loud.

"Excuse me? I saw your mouth flap, but shit just came out!" Nuva replied back. "We only voted for you to help protect Gina from such a jerkass!"

"And even though I proved my case to you all?" Peter yelled out loud, as he started to walk to the Dock of Shame. "...Forget it. I hope you ALL get voted out. One by one..."

"Come on, guys..." Ugra said, as the campers got up. "Let's leave Peter be..."

The campers started to leave, dispersing back to their original teams, as Tina stayed behind, and approached Peter.

"What, kidtendo? Gonna shove it down in my throat that Nintendo does what Microsoftdon't, now that I'm out?" Peter snapped out loud.

"Peter? I… know we aren't on the right foot..." Tina explained. "But, if it'll make you feel any better… I didn't vote for you."

"Yeah, you liar… Leave me alone." Peter said in a huff. "Go… join your squad and play some Mario Kart or something..."

"Okay..." Tina replied back, as she walked off, past Chris.

"Err… The rest of you are safe for now?" Chris asked out loud.

But, from far off, Francis was watching the scene unfold.

"They fell for it again…" Francis mused to himself. "Retards, that's what they all are… If I keep going like this, the money will be mine. The money, and the hot babes..."

* * *

Near the cabin, Ross was walking, looking down at his feet, as Luka approached him.

"Look, we need to talk." Luka said, in a firm tone of voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You acted like a jerk to Peter during the challenge, and from what I heard from Tina, when he spilt his guts out, you still voted him off! What's the deal?"

"The deal? You wanna know what the deal is?" Ross replied back. "He's a bully, plain and simple! People like them gives me difficulties to attempt to talk to anyone that's human."

"Go on..." Luka nodded back.

"Back where I lived when I was a child, I would be obsessed with aliens, and I was well-liked for my theories!" Ross explained. "That place I lived at? Roswell, New Mexico, home of alien sightings. But soon, my grandparents died, and we got their pet shop handed down to us. So… We more or less moved up to Canada. From there, I was instantly labeled a freak overnight by the classmates, not to mentioned bullied for being American. They would harass me, call me stuff like Children Killing Pedo, Gun nut, I even got suspended for a week when they thought I was trying to backdrop a black guy! I was trying to do the Heimlich maneuver. It didn't help matters that my cousin Megan would also try to spread rumors around. It's more or less why I would confine myself to the animals in the pet shop… Animals wouldn't bully, or label, or do anything… They're kinda… cute."

Luka smiled. "They are, aren't they."

"In either case… I wanna be kind..." Ross commented. "To other humans… I hate having to be mean, but I can't help it to some people. People like Zero, Peter..."

Luka put a comforting hand on Ross' shoulder.

"And I can help you." Luka explained.

Ross gave off a warm smile. "Thanks, Luka."

"No prob, bud." Luka replied back, as what appeared to be a frog hopped along their path. "Aww, look at that..."

Ross smiled at the frog, as he tilted his hat at it.

* * *

**Confessional: Hope he won't slip up…**

**Ross**: Yeah, my cousin can be a bit of a jerkass… At least my family is always on my side.

**Luka**: I didn't tell anyone this, but… I believed Peter. I know that he didn't do it. Man, people are so judgemental and jumpy these days.

**Frog**: ...Bud?

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

"Go get them, Bob!" Maxwell cheered out loud.

"Yeah, go for it!" Ethan also cheered as well.

"Oh, you BET I will!" Bob replied back, as he was playing Smash for the Wii U, and was gonna go against Master Hand and Crazy Hand… On a high difficulity. While playing as Villager. "Thankfully, I'm one of my mains."

"Only one of them?" Ethan asked out loud. "Who's the other ones?"

Bob shrugged. "Wii Fit Trainer, Kirby, Rosalina and Luma, Lucas… And Larry Koopa."

"Er, was that last one a reskin, dude?" Maxwell questioned, as the door opened, revealing an irate Isaac.

"Someone lobbed a stink bomb into the Boathouse. So I'm rooming with you guys tonight…" Isaac said as he sat on his bed, and took out some contents from a box. "Just… Don't trouble me, okay?"

"Trouble you with what?" Bob asked, as Maxwell held a hand on Bob's shoulder.

"He'll tell us in due time…" Maxwell answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta be somewhere…" Maxwell said as he left the cabin, holding a manga.

Bob looked at Ethan. "You think he's giving it to Tina?"

"Beats me; they are kinda tight." Ethan replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Poor Isaac**

**Isaac**: I don't know how I'm gonna tell them what my hobby is… To be honest, I'm scared, that'll they make fun of me…Especially the one that lobbed that stink bomb in the boathouse…

**Gina**: -She is tinkering with what appeared to be an arm cannon- Damn thing backfired! I knew I should have removed those stink pellets out before dismantling it… I hope nobody was in that building…

* * *

Outside the Schemin' Squids Cabin, Maxwell knocked on the door to the girl's side, waiting for someone to answer it.

"Okay, it's just a girl..." Maxwell muttered to himself. "You've spoken to girls before. Even Jessica, as well..."

At that moment, the door opened, and Tina was at the door.

"Hey, Maxwell!" Tina exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." Maxwell answered, as he gave what appeared to be a manga to her. The cover depicted a blue-haired girl. "But here; it's Lucky Star. One of my faves, to be honest."

"Cool, it so awesome looking..." Tina exclaimed.

"Anything for you, bud." Maxwell shyly replied back, as he began to step back. "Well, good night."

Tina nodded, as she shut the door.

Maxwell could only look at the door, and blush.

* * *

Jeanette was far from her cabin, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew… Away from those cute girls..." Jeanette said to herself, as she took out what appeared to be an inhaler. Taking a few puffs from it, she sighed.

"Damn this chronic asthma..." Jeanette mused. "I only got on this show against the wishes of my gir- doctor..."

She then looked up into the sky.

"I think Ethan likes me..." Jeanette commented out loud. "But, how can I tell him that I don't like him in that way?"

* * *

**Confessional: Getting deeper…**

**Jeanette**: Man, it's gonna be tough to tell him the truth…

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the Outro to the episode.

"And despite everything that Peter tried to do, he gets sent packing, anyway! But what will occur next time? Will Maxwell continue to crush on Tina? What's with Omelette's more hyperactive attitude? Will Ross learn to be more nicer? And who will be the next one out? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Nuva: Peter**

**Peter: Ross**

**Ross: Peter**

**Tina: Quentin**

**Vikki: Tina**

**Peter: Ross**

**Xander: Peter**

**Maxwell: Peter**

**Quentin: Peter**

**Selena: Tina**

**Ugra: Peter**

**Yuki: Quentin**

**Whitney: Ross**

**Omelette: Peter**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero, Peter**

* * *

Yep, Peter is out second, as per usual. Originally, I wrote Peter as a Take That to CoD fanboys, who thinks that their game is almost like a Holy Grail to them. But when I started to meet my friends, Peter's attitude started to change as well. Sure, he still goes out second, but at least one of Peter's rivals tried to stand up for him…

NEXT TIME: Does anyone have any talent? Most likely not.

Peter: Round Loss… FBI Eliminated… Were they the good guys?

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. Total Drama's Got Talent? -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Also, everything I mention belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

****Yuki's Face Paint:**** A banana (L), and a fork (R)

This episode, we start up the Talent Contest!

...Somehow, I think America's Got Talent.

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give out the Recap.

"Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our teams were teamed up in a new way, as they had to go through a game called Kinect Baseball. There were pitches, outs… And it was baseball. What do you expect? While some of the teams were doing so hot, the others? Not so much. And in the end, thanks to tying, it went into a boxing match between the artistic girl Yuki, and the kid, Bob. And in a thrilling upset… Bob won. The Noahs were sent to Elimination, and thanks to a crime he didn't commit, Peter was sent packing."

"Now, 24 campers remain. Will Ross learn to be nice? What paint will Yuki wear today? Will Jeanette squeeze by with her condition? And who'll be the next camper sent home? Find out right now, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

(Cue __I wanna be famous__)

* * *

Quentin just got done surfing on the early morning surf, as he skidded his board to a halt on the beach.

"Gnarly." Quentin smirked to himself. "I've gotta tell someone about this."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, early confessonal!**

**Quentin: **Hey, to many a fandom, word of mouth from many a dude was its start.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

Ugra was looking at a vial with some interest.

"So, are you sure it's safe to even consume?" Ugra asked out loud. "It looks like some discolored chocolate."

"I am indeed sure it's safe to consume." Alec answered back. "And besides, when has SCIENCE failed us?"

"Several times?" Francis snarked out loud.

Ugra nodded. "Down the hatch..." He said as he downed the potion. In almost an instant, he started to shrink, until he was micro-sized. "Whoa… Did you just gain some extreme growth spurt?"

"Nah, not really; it's just my Shrinkey-Dink Potion." Alec answered.

"That is indeed implausible." Francis said out loud. "Something like that shouldn't exist."

"Aww, grow a backbone, why don't ya?" Danny replied back, as Quentin swung the door open.

"Dudes!" Quentin yelled out loud, as he ran in.

"Eep!" Ugra yelped, as he had to dodge Quentin's footsteps.

"Whoa, careful!" Alec said out loud. "Ugra's kinda shrunk, currently."

"Really?" Quentin asked, as Alec pointed down at the shrunken Ugra. "Wicked… Sorry about that, brah."

"It's fine… But what's the deal?" Ugra replied back.

"These waves are super-gnarly today, it's like, surfin' on a slice of heaven! Or on the shores of Alderan!" Quentin explained.

"Uhh, did the Death Star kinda… silence that planet just to prove a point?" Alec asked.

"Okay, you got me there." Quentin answered back.

"Well, I, for one, am late for breakfast." Francis said out loud. "There's a plate of bacon, calling my name. Chao."

He started to make his leave, but not before farting in Ugra's general direction. The campers pulled their shirts over their noses.

"Augh, dude… Rank!" Danny moaned in disgust.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, that was really rank…**

**Danny**: Seriously, that guy just reeks! I highly doubt I seen him take a shower during the show.

**Alec**: As for the potion, cool your jets; it'll expire in about an hour. This does mean I have to carry him around, though.

**Ugra**: -From inside Alec's pocket- Score, a Cheeto! -Starts munching on it-

**Quentin**: Those waves? Super gnarly… Shame they have to miss it.

**Francis**: How… Did I… Get stuck… With idiots?

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

The girls and Nerdi were watching cartoons in the cabin, as Omelette kept an eye on a character's body part.

"Whoa, I know this show, meow!" Nerdi said out loud. "There's hundreds of theories for it, to be honest!"

"Yeah, me and my friend from home would stay up late into the night, talking about theories on the show as well!" Candace chirped.

"I kinda adore Wendy." Jeanette said out loud. "She's kinda cute."

"I… kinda adore Soos' butt..." Omelette commented, with a smile. "It's an A Plus butt, at that!"

Everyone looked at Omelette with a hint of confusion.

"Err… I like Soos?" Omelette asked, trying to deny what she just said.

"Omelette… You..." Vikki started to say.

"Ugh, I can't keep this up forever!" Omelette yelled out loud. "Everyone, I've got a confession to make. That happy girl? The one who keeps calling herself Omelette the Outfielder during yesterday's challenge, and is always grinning from ear to ear? That's the real me. I put on a boring facade, because I thought you all were gonna be bullies. But when I saw that you were all nice… It more or less slipped out. I'm sorry!"

"Omelette, it's totally okay." Vikki replied back. "I kinda knew that the one out there during the challenge was the real you. Besides, being boring is kinda… Boring, to be honest."

"Yeah, look at me; I'm friends with a puppet capable of motion." Nuva explained. "Who, somehow, is a forum admin..."

"And I only had to banhammer three trolls, meow!" Nerdi triumphantly chirped out loud.

"Plus… I like you when you're happy..." Jeanette commented.

Omelette sighed. "Well… I much rather stay boring… I kinda don't trust you all, yet."

"It's understandable." Vikki replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Boring is… Boring.**

**Omelette**: Well, guess I won't need this. -Tosses a crumpled up piece of paper behind her-

**Candace**: -Opens up a piece of paper- ...She gave Bill Ciper a D minus butt? He ain't gonna like this.

**Jeanette**: I… also kinda find Omelette to be cute when she's happy.

**Nuva**: I have to say, this show is kinda weird.

**Vikki**: Is it bad that I trust Omelette? I tried to trust a couple clowns before… Look where that ended up.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Ross was on his bed, writing in a notepad. He was currently engrossed in it.

__Dear Journal: This week, I started my journey on Total Drama Dictionary, and I met some of the weirdest people around. Someone who's obsessed with the X-BOX, someone who's got a foul mouth… someone who's a master at arcade games who's an expert at exterminating bugs, diggin' his ink, by the way… That's just the boys. As for the girls, there's this blonde girl with an air of authority, a girl with a scent of cotton candy, a bandaged-up girl, and who I would want to call an angel. A pierced angel, but an angel, nonetheless. ____Despite a few rough patches, ____and a bit of time… ____I think I____'m starting to grow____fond of____ these guys, but I can't stop smiling when I think about Luka, the girl with the piercings…__

"Whoa, writing some stuff in your journal?" Xander asked out loud, interrupting Ross' train of thought. He instantly closed his journal.

"Well, guess I'm busted." Ross replied back. "More so than Bigfoot's track record of having pics of him taken."

"Soooo..." Xander began to say. "What's that last bit about Luka, hm? Want her to be your Player Two?"

"Um, she's just a friend..." Ross replied back. "A good friend, but still a friend."

"Err, didn't she lead the war to vote off Zero on Day 2?" Xander asked. "And why is she good now? It doesn't make any sense..."

"Hmm… You may be right..." Ross commented. "Maybe I should ask her."

"Okay, but just remember. You've always got some good friends on this isle." Xander explained.

"Thanks, man." Ross said to his friend.

"No prob, my quarter muncher." Xander replied back.

"So…" Ross said, as he looked at Xander, and mischievously smiled. "Is there anyone YOU wanna hook up with?"

Xander blushed. "What? No! There's no one more gnarly on this island than this one girl with the sunglasses…"

"Omelette, right?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, her!" Xander answered back. "Someone like her? She is too cool for words."

"Well, sunglasses do make you 20% cooler." Ross replied.

"I thought it was something Rainbow Dash did..." Xander mused.

"Aw, shut up." Ross smirked at his friend.

* * *

**Confessional: But would giving someone a suit make them 20% lamer?**

**Ross**: I'm not sure who made cool, but… Um… Rainbow Dash enhanced it. There, okay? At least he doesn't know about my theories of some creature online…

**Xander**: I kinda know about the Ponies from word of mouth while at the arcade. What is it about tiny ponies that make people go all ga-ga?

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

Tina was currently reading the Lucky Star manga she got from Maxwell last night.

"Wow, you're liking that Lucky Star, huh?" Whitney asked, hanging from the top bunk.

"You bet!" Tina replied. "So far, I'm liking Konata."

"I'm more into __Ouran High School Host Club__, myself." Whitney said. "That, and __Yotsuba__."

"That cool and cute 5 year old?" Luka asked. "She's just reeks of cheerfulness and is adorable to boot!"

"So, what manga do you read, Selena?" Tina asked.

Selena was suddenly nervous, as she looked around the cabin. "Um…"

She saw a Chinese Take Out box in the garbage with a dragon on it.

"Dragon…"

She then saw what appeared to be her stress ball next to her pillow.

"Ball…"

She then saw the letter Z on Luka's bag.

"Z. Yep! Dragon Ball Z's my fave!" Selena answered, with a sheepish smile.

Tina was skeptical. "Um, did you chose random objects that were in the room at random?"

Selena then slowly backed towards the door. "Um… I… gotta use the bathroom."

"You just came from the bathroom!" Tina replied, curiously.

"I kinda have the runs… KTHANXBAINOW!" Selena commented, running out of the room.

"They make medicine for that, you know!" Luka shouted out loud.

The room was silent for a few seconds, until…

"So…" Whitney spoke to Tina, breaking the silence. "If Maxwell gave you the manga, does that make you two a couple now?"

"WHAT?!" Tina shouted in shock. "We only knew each other for three days! Plus, me and Maxwell are just friends!"

"That's how all good relationships start!" Luka smirked at the gamer girl. "First, the exchanging of the goods, or in your case, the manga..."

"Plus, they say there's someone out there for everyone, and you could had met your… Player Two." Whitney stated.

"Well, I don't see you going out with anyone on the island, hmm?" Tina questioned, teasing Whitney a bit.

"Well, I do have a crush on the island…" Whitney said shyly.

"Hm?" Luka spoke up. "Who is it?"

"These answers will come in due time." Whitney answered with a teasing grin. "Now, then, let's rock this day, girls!"

"YEAH!" The three girls cheered as they high-fived.

* * *

**Confessional: Girl Power**

**Tina**: Whitney has a crush? -Smiles warmly- I've always been fond of matchmaking, especially in Fire Emblem and Tomodachi Life. But, the question remains… Who's her crush?

**Whitney**: Yeah, I do have a crush on someone, but I'm not giving any hints, nope! You gotta play detective yourselves! …Okay, I'll give you a hint. He's on a rival team.

**Luka**: So, Whitney has a crush, huh? Well, love comes to everyone someday.

**Selena**: Stupid manga… Why am I surrounded by geeks? They're the first things to go, once I win and take over the world… Except for _Yotsuba_. That can stay.

* * *

****Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side****

The boys were getting ready for the day. Three of the boys were talking amongst theselves, while another had his back turned.

"So, what kinda challenge do you think we may have to survive?" Bob asked. "Termite Extermination?"

"Sounds fun, but I think Xander on the Squids has us beat in that department." Maxwell answered as he straightened his hat.

"Something involving aquatics?" Ethan asked out loud. "It's all I've got."

"Maybe Isaac has an idea?" Maxwell questioned, as he looked over at him. "Dude's in his own Magicent."

"That dream place from Earthbound?" Bob asked out loud.

"I should know from experience, myself." Ethan nodded. "But I don't think he's daydreaming."

"Maybe it's too personal for us?" Bob asked.

"I should ask him…" Maxwell answered, as he walked over to Isaac. "So, Isaac?"

Isaac looked at the Otaku.

"What'ya doing?" Maxwell asked.

"…Nothing." Isaac replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Look, we care for everyone here." Maxwell explained. "And if it's a secret, we'll keep it as such, okay?"

"…This is something I can't share." Isaac answered.

Maxwell felt this was going nowhere, but saw Isaac's bag on the bed open.

"Maybe what you're doing is in there…" Maxwell said out loud as he reached into the bag. Isaac was now wearing a panicked expression.

"NO, DON'T!" Issaac shouted out loud in fear, but it was too late as Maxwell took out of the bag…

…

…

…A plush Maxwell doll?

Maxwell examined the doll, and smiled. "Wow, this has a lot of detail, right down to the flowers on my shirt!" He said as he turned to face Isaac, who was now at the corner, shivering in fear. "Is this what you do?"

"Yeah… This is what I do…" Isaac answered, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, it's rather good!" Maxwell complimented. "You did a really professional job at this, man!"

All of a sudden, Isaac started to tear up.

"Do what you want with me! Wedgie me up the flagpole! Dip me in honey and shove me in a nest of Africianized Fire Ants!" Isaac cried out loud, before realizing what Maxwell said. He quickly wiped away his tears. "Wait… You __LIKE__ it?"

"Who wouldn't like these?" Maxwell replied back.

"Yeah!" Bob said, looking at the doll as well. "If I had the money, I commission one from you!"

"Why didn't you tell us you had this talent?" Ethan asked.

Isaac looked down. "I was afraid you guys would make fun of me." He answered.

"Us? Make fun of you?" Maxwell said. "Like I said, we're your friends!"

Isaac thought of the last word Maxwell said. Finally he dug into his bag, and pulled out a plush Ethan, a plush Bob, and...

"A plush Whitney?" Bob asked, as Isaac quickly put the doll back in.

"Um, it's a work in progress." Isaac admitted, looking embarrassed.

* * *

****Confessional: What about a plush confessional?****

**Issac**: Friends… (He is smiling, for the first time since getting on the island) They're the first true friends I ever had. I'm sure Betty would be proud of me…

**Ethan**: (He is holding an Ethan Doll) If he had that talent, I wonder why he didn't tell it to us, sooner?

**Bob**: (He is holding a Bob Doll) I wonder if there's a Hannah doll to go along with it. (He suddenly goes wide-eyed in horror.) Oh, crap! Chris, edit this out!

**Maxwell**: Hmm… I'm beginning to wonder how he became a hikikomori in the first place… If he was a hikikomori to start with… Maybe it was some harsh bullying?

**Nerdi**: (She is holding a Peter doll) Meow! He even made a Peter! Now, time for some voodoo doll action! -She shoves a chocolate bar onto the mouth of the Peter doll- Taste chocolate, squeaker!

* * *

**Playa**

Peter was confused. "Why do I taste chocolate?"

* * *

****Flyin' Flounders, Girls Side****

The four were getting ready for the day. Currently, Gina was fiddling with an invention she made, which had a magnet at the end, with Hannah watching.

"Aww, cool!" Hannah shouted in glee. "What's it for?"

"Well, my strong and young friend… This baby here's the prototype magnet gun! Very useful for pulling in magnetic objects, and is very useful in case of a robot attack!" Gina explained.

"Um, I highly doubt that may happen, hon." Yuki replied, finishing up her paint on her face for the day.

"After helping kill an evil alien with Gina in space… Anything's possible." Hannah commented, smiling.

Meanwhile, Kagura was curious, as she read something on Yuki's bed.

"Um, Yuki-Chan? What's this plan you got here?" Kagura asked.

"EEP!" Yuki replied in shock, as she rushed over to Kagura, and quickly hid the plans.

"Wow, must be some BIG secret plans." Kagura inquired.

"Yep, really, REALLY big secret plans!" Yuki replied.

"Um, then why does it say __Plan to hook up Ethan and Jeanette __on the top?" Gina asked.

Yuki sighed. "Okay, you busted me. I spotted the two talking yesteday, and I'm attempting to set them up."

"You think he could be falling in love?" Hannah questioned.

"More than likely, sweetie!" Yuki answered back.

"Cool!" Hannah said. "Hopefully they do get together!"

"Me too, Hannah." Yuki remarked. "Just call me Matchmaker Yuki!"

She then raised up her shirt, revealing something drawn on her belly, which read 'Matchmaker'.

"Yeah, got bored, drew on my belly." Yuki admitted.

* * *

****Confessional: Let's hope they hook up as well!****

**Hannah**: Jeanette is a nice gal, and Ethan is perfect for her!

**Yuki**: Okay, my plan shall come to fruition after today's challenge, and if they don't get voted off… Step one: Candlelight dinner! Maybe I can convince Chef Squirrel to cook up something good, being that I completely suck at cooking. –She then holds up a bag of peanuts- I can always bribe him with these peanuts, which now come with… dial-up? …Who grows these things, anyway, and how did they downgrade from wi-fi?

**Gina**: (Holding the Magnet Gun) Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna come in use soon?

**Kagura**: I really don't have any plans to fall in love here, being that I live in Japan, and I don't think a long-distance relationship could work… But I do think Quentin's kinda cute.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Most of the campers were getting their breakfast, as Isaac came in, looking a bit chipper.

"Er… Morning, everyone." Isaac said out loud, as everyone looked at him with an odd look.

"Okay, brah? Who are you, and what did you do with the real Isaac?" Quentin asked. "Is he kinda… quiet?"

Whitney, who was in the back of the line, took notice.

"Hi, er… You're Isaac, right?" She questioned.

"Yuh-huh…" Isaac answered.

"You know, you're a really talkative person now… But how?" Whitney asked. "Yesterday, you were as quiet as a ninja church mouse, or a blue ninja frog... and today... MAJOR difference."

"Let's just say… I had a little help from some new friends." Isaac answered, while looking back at Ethan, Maxwell, and Bob. He gave off a slight smile.

"Sounds fair." Whitney nodded.

* * *

With Luka, she was sipping on some milk from her cereal, as Xander approached her.

"Dudette, we gotta talk." Xander said. "What's the deal with acting all nice, after we voted off Peter yesterday?"

"Well, we got rid of a homophobe." Luka answered. "Lynette would be proud, though."

"Yeah, but… You think you should have let Zero plead his case, before we sent him packing? Xander explained. "You lead the charge into voting him, and he couldn't say anything about it… What would Lynette say about it?"

Luka sighed. "You… may be right. Man, and I thought I was dispensing justice..."

"But by voting off someone who could be innocent?" Xander asked out loud.

"Well, Lynette? She's a lesbian. Came out at 13 from what she told me. And even if us Peaceful Paws are tight, we still get harassed by homophobes… It happened before I joined, but something occurred, in which she had to have some therapy due to a cruel prank that was all some homophobe's fault… I just want to rid of any homophobe possible."

"Sadly, that's impossible..." Xander commented. "We can't do that… But we can prevent it before it even starts… Would Lynette want you to vote out someone who may not be a homophobe?"

"No… She wouldn't." Luka muttered. "That's why I should make things right. Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for opening me up, man." Luka inquired.

"Think nothing of it." Xander nodded. "I just want to see you better yourself."

"By the way, if I didn't mention it, before… Nice ink, man." Luka stated.

Xander could only blush modestly, as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

**Confessional: Protags Don't Use Hyprocriticals**

**Xander**: Hey, if it helps, my sis asked permission first before inking me…

**Luka**: Wow, guess Ross isn't the only one that needs improvement.

* * *

With Ethan and Jeanette, they were talking amongst themselves.

"And that's how Captain Axolotl managed to defeat the evil dictator, Dr. Squid, and his army of robots, armed with a simple ketchup bottle, and some Micro Machines." Ethan finished a story.

"Whoa, your childhood had a lotta stories going on." Jeanette nodded in approval. "You've have such an active imagination!"

"Well, when you grow up with only your mind to keep you company..." Ethan explained.

"Yeah, best thing I came up with was the Blue Knight of Pasta." Jeanette replied back, as Ethan's eyes went wide. She looked at Ethan with concern. "Ethan you okay?"

"__Come on, Blue Knight of Pasta! Wow me!" The male yelled out playfully.__

Ethan quickly shook his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Still, you do have an active imagination, to be honest." Jeanette commented.

"Yeah, had only my mind to keep me company after I moved in with relatives when I was six. I… didn't have a friend in their town, at all." Ethan explained.

"Oh, my…" Jeanette was suddenly silent from the concept. "Sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay, no need to apologize." Ethan replied back. "Even though I was always happy, at night, I always wished for some good friends at night… And I must say..." Ethan looked at his group of friends. "…Wish granted."

"Well, friendship happens naturally, in my opinion." Jeanette explained. "But still, it's good you have some friends."

From far off, Yuki was watching the scene unfold. "Just play it cool, Ethan…"

* * *

With Omelette and Vikki, the two were eating breakfast, while discussing on what to do.

"Well, it's kinda partly sunny." Omelette commented. "Bloody sun can be a bit of a thing sometimes."

"Exactly why you wear sunglasses?" Vikki asked.

"Exactly." Omelette nodded. "Heck, this hat? It sports a wide brim as well. I ain't letting no sunshine sit on my shoulders, if I can help it."

"That… doesn't make you happy?" Vikki questioned back.

* * *

With Alec and Ugra, the currently tiny pajama boy was gnawing on some bacon, as he looked up at the Mad Scientist.

"Want some?" Ugra offered.

"Nah, no thanks." Alec replied back. "I'm more or less a vegetarian. Meat… kinda makes me sick to my stomach, literally."

"Speaking of which, when am I gonna grow back to my normal self?" Ugra asked, as his body started to glow, restoring his body back to his normal size. "Well, guess that answered my question."

"Yeah, it's still experimental, to be honest." Alec explained. "I'm planning on having it last for longer periods of time, to be honest. I'm also working on a growth potion, which allows its consumer to grow."

"Ooh, how tall?" Ugra asked.

"Last I checked, it grew its drinker to the size of that of a kaiju." Alec answered. "I'm hoping it's useful to increase the size of tiny foods, like those fun-sized candies that you get at Halloween."

"Yeah, cause what fun can you have with those?" Ugra asked back.

Alec shrugged. "I dunno… Top cakes with it?"

* * *

**Confessional: The real fun comes from adding chocolate to chocolate.**

**Alec: **And you're welcome for the SCIENTIFIC tip, cooks watching this episode.

**Quentin: **Man, that's gotta be some gnarly cake, brah.

* * *

At that moment, Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris announced out loud. "It's time to announce today's challenge! But first, I gotta ask you all something… Do you all have talent?"

"Or course we do." Francis answered. "Any human being worth their salt on this water-soaked rock has talent."

"Technically, would it be Water-Grass?" Tina asked. "Earth's 70% water."

"I was NOT talking to you, faker." Francis snarked back. "I was just stating the obvious."

Yuki got close to Ethan. "No wonder IGN rated Earth a 7 outta 10."

"You got that right." Ethan snickered back, as the two gave off a high five.

"In a staple of summer camps and of the first season, we shall be having a talent contest!" Chris announced. "The team that scores the most points wins the challenge! So, you better make sure your talent does not suck. Or is in any shape or form illegal."

Danny snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn. So much for reenacting a GTA mission..."

"In either case, McLean out!" Chris said, as he left the mess hall.

Candace gave off a grin, as she elbowed Vikki. "Hey, we got this in the bag! You're a clown, and LOADED with talent."

"Yeah, but…" Vikki replied back. "I'll still be clowning, but I've got a better idea in store."

* * *

**Confessional: Talentful Total Drama**

**Vikki**: -She is juggling some balls- Time for me to bring out what I can REALLY do.

**Kagura**: This may be a good time to warm up my vocal cords.

**Quentin**: Would this be a good time to tell that I'm ace on the skateboard?

**Whitney**: Time to put these hands to good use! HIIII-YYYYAAA! -Punches the door of the Confessional, causing it to fall down. Whitney looks down at the camera- Hee-hee… Sorry.

* * *

**The Amphitheater**

The Campers soon arrived at the Amphitheater, as they were waiting for Chris to arrive. Vikki continued to juggle balls, with Hannah watching.

"Very cool!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Vikki replied back. "I can teach you if you want."

"No need; I already know how." Hannah explained, as she juggled some cans that she found.

Vikki nodded in improvement.

"So, Nuva!" Ugra said out loud. "Think we'll see some puppet work from you?"

"Nah, that be beyond too easy." Nuva explained. "That, and everyone knows that Nerdi is alive. So, I shall be sharing some haikus. What can you do?"

"Well… I can do some gymnastics." Ugra nodded.

At that moment, Chris came up on stage.

"Campers! You're still planning your talents? In either case, it's time to meet our panel of judges!" Chris announced as a spotlight shone from above them. "First up, the tough as nails Chef Hatchet!" Chef Hatchet shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm warning you now, I'm a tough cookie to crack…" Chef Hatchet sneered at the audience.

"Second up, is our newbie, Chef Squirrel!" Chris announced as a spotlight shown on said squirrel, now wearing a tiny tuxedo, but still had his chef's hat on. He squeaked happily as a result.

"Okay, I swear…" Isaac replied. "I didn't make that tux."

"Then who's tux was it?" Bob asked.

"I… don't know." Isaac answered with confusion.

"And finally, she's all anti-fun, and thinks everything's too exciting for her, give it all up for Helen!" Chris announced.

The spotlight shown on a black-haired girl, wearing all beige, and had a dull expression on her face. "I hate judging. I think it's too exciting." Helen stated. Gina took a long look at her.

* * *

****Confessional: Cameo FTW!****

**Gina**: Something rubs me off at Helen, for some strange reason, but I can't figure it out.

* * *

"In either case, our challenge shall start, after the break!" Chris announced out loud.

"I hate commercials, I think they're too exciting." Helen droned.

"Wow… Even the attack ads every four years?" Quentin asked back.

"Especially those… Mudslinging is too exciting." Helen droned.

"I'm Quentin Schmidt, and I approve that message." Quentin nodded.

"Shut up." Helen stated.

* * *

Wow, what a change from the original, medieval themed challenge, huh? In either case, hope you like this new change of pace!

Helen belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The challenge proper, and the elimination!


	8. Total Drama's Got Talent? -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Also, everything I mention belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This time, we continue the talent contest!

Who's got talent? Who knows?

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The team was currently discussing on how to impress to make a scary chef, a cookin' squirrel, and an anti-fun girl.

"So, I've got some potions that can help us out." Alec explained.

"I, for one, don't need your science mumbo-jumbo." Francis snapped back.

Alec was livid. "You. Take. That. Back."

"Let me think about it… No." Francis replied back.

"Alec, let him go." Vikki said. "He's not worth it."

"So… What should be our plan of attack, here?" Nuva asked out loud. "I can offer up some haikus."

"Plus, I can pull off some cosplaying talent." Candace added. "Would that count?"

"Guess I'm offering up something." Francis said out loud. "I can recite the first 100 digits of Pi."

"Yeah, but who cares?" Ugra questioned.

Vikki did some thinking, and grinned. "Ooh, brainstorm! I've got a plan!"

"Meaning?" Omelette asked.

"Simple; I just gotta borrow you." Vikki replied right back, grabbing Omelette's hand, and started to run off.

"Wait!" Omelette shouted out loud, as her voice faded away.

Candace gave off a slight smirk. "Hey, I ship it."

At that moment, Quentin landed onstage, with his board, landing an impressive trick.

"And presto, dudes!" Quentin said out loud in triumph. "You can bet this'll be exciting! Almost like a Doctor Who marathon!"

Ugra nodded. "I'll take your word for it..."

* * *

****Confessional: One Cool Clown****

**?:** Yes! It works! SCIENCE shall rule this contest! -At that moment, Alec starts to fade into the Confessional.- ...Yeah, it's kinda fast-acting, to be honest.

**Ugra**: As for me? Some pretty impressive gymnastics shall wow the audience.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

Currently, Omelette was wearing some clothes that were suitable for a clown. She also had a blue wig on, as well. She still kept her bowler hat on, though.

"So… Are you sure I can be an effective clown?" Omelette asked. "Usually they're portrayed as something scary and evil."

"Pfft, that's just the mainstream media talking." Vikki answered back, smiling warmly. "In fact, my main mission on Dictionary is to prove to everyone that us clowns aren't all that scary!"

"Well, you're doing a good job at it so far." Omelette complimented.

"Now, time for the best part." Vikki said, as she took out what appeared to be a clown makeup kit. "The applying of the makeup!"

Omelette smiled back. "Bring it on. I'm ready to be clowny."

Vikki looked at Omelette, and nodded. "Er, you may wanna remove your shades first."

Omelette got a bit nervous. "Well, to be perfectly honest with you… I need them."

"Need them?" Vikki asked, as Omelette nodded back.

"Vikki? I gotta reason with you. I don't have Heterochromia. I'm actually Photophobic." Omelette explained. "Bright lights can cause me to get REALLY uncomfortable. It's why I freaked out on Day 1 after Danny swiped my sunglasses."

"Whoa..." Vikki replied back. "Were you… always like this?"

Omelette shook her head. "Nope. In fact, when I was younger, I could see just fine, without sunglasses. It was when I was around 12, when it occurred..."

* * *

**A Few Years Ago…**

_A 12 year old Omelette was walking nervously in the halls after class._

"_I don't get it..." Omelette muttered to herself. "How did I get Detention? I was in the library reading about the 1960's for history class at the time…"_

_She then smiled a bit._

"_But I gotta give the hippies props; they have such adorable butts..." Omelette commented, as she reached the Detention Room._

_She scanned the room, and saw some of the toughest, meanest students this side of the school. One of them gave off a grin which gave off an aura of cruelity._

"_Well, well… If it isn't Onnika ShineBrite." The student said out loud. "Not so bright if you ended up here..."_

"_Look, I was FRAMED." Omelette replied back. "Someone said that they caught me slicing Mr. Slicer's tires."_

"_The ass deserved it." The student said, keeping her eye on Omelette. "He confiscated my friend's smokes!"_

"_Wait… YOU sliced his tires?" Omelette asked._

"_Damn right, I did!" The student snapped back._

"_Then how did you get here?" Omelette questioned._

"_I called the teacher the C word." The student answered back. "But now… Since you know my secret, I can't allow you to escape."_

_She instantly tackled Omelette to the ground, as one of the students locked the door._

"_And don't think the teach is gonna save your ass, because I, Khloe, gonna shut you up." The student snapped, as she looked at the students. "Hold her limbs down!"_

_The other students nodded, as they did so. Omelette tried as hard as she could, but couldn't move a muscle._

"_You, hold her head steady. You two, hold her eyelids open." Khloe ordered, as they did so, exposing Omelette's eyes._

"_What are you gonna do?" Omelette asked, looking worried._

_Khloe cruely laughed, as she took out what appeared to be two laser pointers._

"_I'm gonna teach you my own personal lesson..." Khloe spat back, as she shined the laser pointers into Omelette's eyes._

"_OWWWWW!" Omelette screamed in pain._

* * *

_10 minutes elapsed, and Khloe was still shining the laser pointers into Omelette's eyes._

__"Now, do you think you had enough?"___Khloe__ asked Omelette, who's face was wet with tears._

"_Yes… Very yes!" Omelette cried out._

__"Very good… BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" ____Khloe____ answered back. "I hope you enjoy your last moment of sight, being my___ face burned into your memory..."_

_She then put the laser pointers EXTREMELY close to Omelette's eyes, inches from her eyeballs itself._

"_Good night..."_

__All of a sudden, the door opened up, and a brunette girl with a pink fringe crashed through the door, with the sadistic ____Khloe____ turning her head.__

_"_Hey, Omelette!" The pink-fringed student said out loud. "The principal did some research and..."__

__She then noticed what was happening.__

_"_What the fuck are you doing?!" The pink-fringed student yelled out.__

_"___Cookie? Is that you?" Omelette weakly asked out loud. "Help..."__

__Khloe then lept off of Omelette's body, and tried to run towards Cookie.__

__But Cookie simply stepped out of the way, causing Khloe to run face first on the wall. The student was met with a punch from Cookie a moment later.__

_"_She's too tough for us!" One of the students said out loud.__

_"_Let's get outta here!" Another student replied back, as they ran out the door, picking up Khloe, and running off.__

__With the class empty, Cookie rushed over to Omelette.__

_"_Oww… Cookie, help… It hurts!" Omelette moaned in pain, as she collapsed.__

__"I gotta call 911, and fast!" Cookie replied, very worried about her friend.__

* * *

__A couple hours later, Omelette tried to open her eyes, but some gauze was holding them tight. She did the logical response.__

_"_HELP! I'M GONE BLIND!" Omelette yelled out loud, as someone patted Omelette on her hand.__

_"_Omelette, it's gonna be okay." Cookie replied back. "The doctor's removing the gauze now."__

__The doctor did so, as Omelette tried to open her eyes… But quickly shut them.__

_"_The bright lights… They hurt..." Omelette moaned.__

__Cookie took what appeared to be a pair of sunglasses off the top of her head, and gave them to Omelette.__

_"_Does this help?" Cookie asked.__

__Omelette opened her eyes again…__

_"_Whoa, I can see again…" Omelette replied back. "Thanks, Cookie."__

_"___No prob!" Cookie said with a smile.__

_"_Now, Omelette?" The doctor said out loud. "Your vision may be a bit… iffy for a while. You'll want to stay away from ANY bright lights until your prescription shades come in."__

_"_Meaning..."__

_"_The damage done to your eyes has made you sensitive to bright lights." The doctor explained. "It's ____more or less called Photophobia. It should be nothing too major, though."__

__Omelette sighed, as she looked at her friend.__

_"_Thanks for saving me, Cookie." Omelette said out loud.__

_"_No prob, Omelette." Cookie replied back.__

* * *

"…And that's why I wear shades at all times now. My eyes are STILL sensitive to bright lights… I'm just happy and lucky that Cookie came in at just the right moment." Omelette finished her tale.

Vikki was silent in shock at how these students could cause such a heinous act.

"Please tell me they got their just desserts…" Vikki muttered.

"And how!" Omelette answered. "The students that held me down got suspended for a month, and they had to pay for my prescription sunglasses. And the main one that nearly blinded me was sent to juvie."

"Good! Bullies are just the only thing that can fire me up!" Vikki said out loud. "At least they weren't pretending to be your friends… Much like what occurred with me and Spankety."

"That phrase from Earthbound?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Err, something like that." Vikki answered back. "In either case, the circus eventually shut down due to the economy sinking… So, I was more or less had to join a public school. A group of teens labeling themselves as clowns invited me to join them, due to my experiences. However, one day… That changed."

"Wow, what occurred?" Omelette asked out loud.

"They went to a summer camp. I went with them as well… However, at said camp, I was more or less shunned… Even my friends ditched me. Eventually, I resigned from camp, and made my long trek home. Through rains, and storms, I must have walked 6 hours back home..." Vikki explained. "I eventually made it back home. My parents greeted me with confusion and open arms, and I more or less stayed at my home town for the rest of the summer."

"Wow… Heavy." Omelette nodded.

"Eventually, my friends came back home, but… They weren't my friends, anymore." Vikki sighed. "They more or less changed. My grades started to slip in the next school year, until my parents made the wise move to transfer me to a newer school… But now, I was more or less all alone, without any friends at all."

"But you do have one friend, now." Omelette said out loud. "Me."

Vikki was taken back. "You… really want a clown like me as a friend?"

"Yeah." Omelette answered back. "They're, to be honest, interesting and cool. They were my favorite part of the circus growing up."

Vikki smiled, on the verge of tears. "You're one cool gal, Omelette." She quickly wiped her tears away. "Now, you ready to get clowny?"

Omelette winked back. "You bet!"

* * *

****Confessional: Can't Sleep? Vikki will hug ya!****

**Vikki**: Wow, Omelette's story was really… -Shudders- At least those bullies got their karma handed to them…

**Omelette**: Yikes… Even Vikki had a story… In either case, I'm proud to call her my friend.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

"Okay, we wanna wow the judges." Xander said out loud. "We're down to our last credit, and we don't wanna lose anymore people on our team."

"Well… I can recite the Pokerap." Tina suggested. "Want me to bring in the newest Pokemon, like Swirlix?"

"Swirlix is NOT a Pokemon!" Francis yelled from afar.

"Ignoring him… I can provide some whip work." Luka said out loud, as she quickly changed into what appeared to be a sleeveless shirt, with her midriff being exposed.

Both Ross and Whitney blushed at the sight of her.

"Wow, she looks even cooler..." Ross said out loud. "Adoring the ink on her..."

"She just looks awesome, either way..." Whitney added.

"Yeah, I felt a little hot. So, I decided to remove my sweater." Luka explained. "So, what are your talents, guys?"

Ross quickly shook out of his trance. "Oh… I can reenact that bike scene from ET. You know, the one with the alien and the walkie-talkies?"

"Err, were they guns?" Whitney asked.

"Got edited. Blame Spielberg." Ross answered.

"For me, I can do some wicked martial arts." Whitney added.

"I… can do some make-up work on someone." Selena said out loud. "I may have to ask someone on another team, though. The girls on this team are mostly tomboyish, to be honest."

"Which leaves me." Xander added. "Is there an arcade cabinet in a back room?"

"I checked earlier… You a fan of Double Dragon?" Tina asked out loud.

"It'll do in a pinch." Xander answered, as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time for me to bring out my inner Jimmy."

"I'll try rigging it to a wide-screen." Ross nodded back. "But for now, I gotta ask Nuva if I can borrow her Nerdi. And for Gina to mod a bike."

"And I can see if Luka wants to learn some whip moves I picked up from a friend." Tina explained, as everyone looked at her.

"Wow… Never thought you were the kinky type." Whitney gave off a smirk.

"Nah, I'm not." Tina replied back with a chuckle.

* * *

**Confessional: Kinky Klink Klang Klinklang?**

**Tina**: Hey, whips are more or less a good thing, if used properly or your foe's a vampire hoarding roast chicken in the walls.

**Whitney**: Nothin' wrong with being a little kinky.

**Xander**: Well, guess it's time to put my finger speed to the test.

**Ross**: I'm ready to break so many copyright violations for the sake of wowing the judges!

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

Yuki gathered up some paints to use for her challenge, as Ethan watched.

"So, your talent's gonna be painting?" Ethan asked.

Yuki smiled back. "You betchya, sweetie! I've already got a work planned out in my mind, to boot!"

"Sounds cool." Ethan nodded.

"I know what my strengths are." Kagura added. "I can preform some Idol songs I heard, so I should be set."

"Okay, bring it in… Set it down gently..." Gina ordered, as Hannah, holding some heavy machinery, set it down, along with some steel. "Perfect."

"I reckon a guess this is for your talent?" Ethan asked.

"Yep! My talent is building a mech!" Gina answered.

"Cool! What kind?" Maxwell questioned.

"Buh-Buh-Buh! Those questions shall be answered in due time." Gina replied back.

"Okay. I'm still searching for a talent for myself." Maxwell stated.

Isaac looked at everyone. "As for me… I can sew up a throwrug."

"And I got gaming down pat." Bob explained.

"Well, let's wow us some judges!" Ethan exclaimed out loud with a grin.

* * *

**Confessional: Or at the very least, let out a whoa.**

**Ethan**: As for my talent… -Pulls out some darts- Yeah, I've hit a few balloons during school carnivals. I think I can manage.

**Yuki**: And maybe, I can think up an idea on how to hook up Ethan and Jeanette in the meantime.

**Kagura**: Think _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de_ from Love Live would be perfect for said song?

* * *

"And up first… It's Hannah of the Flounders!" Chris announced, as Hannah took to the stage.

"Okay, my act is juggling pretty heavy objects." Hannah stated, as she started to juggle a chair in the air. It was soon joined by an oil drum, and a mini fridge.

"Come on, Hannah! You gotta wow them!" Maxwell said from backstage.

Hannah nodded, as she set the objects down. She soon ran backstage, and came back, juggling a table from the mess hall, what appeared to be a pot, and a deer.

"Okay, now go for a big finish, hon!" Yuki ordered.

"You got it!" Hannah replied, as she sat said objects down, and came back, juggling the Confessional, the Boat Of Losers, and what appeared to be a statue of Chris.

"That's it, you got it!" Bob grinned.

"And done!" Hannah said, as she sat said objects down, and looked at the judges. "Sooooo… What's the verdict?"

Hatchet held up an 8. "Okay, I gotta admit. You're one badass girl."

Squirrel held up a 10. "_Cool, that part was very cool, with the juggling and all..."_

Helen… held up a 1. "Juggling is too exciting."

"And with that, Hannah scores 19 points for her team!" Chris announced out loud. "You may wanna return the objects now."

"Can do!" Hannah answered back, as she did so.

* * *

**Confessional: She's one tough cutie…**

**Hannah**: And to any peeps that say I'm too tough for Total Drama, don't worry; even I have limits to my strength.

**Luka**: I'm surprised at how she got to convince a deer to be juggled harmlessly…

* * *

"Next up… Luka of the Squids!" Chris announced, as Luka stepped onstage, with her whip on hand.

"Okay… My talent? Whip work. Let the soda cans fly!" Luka explained, as two of the interns started to lob empty soda cans at the punk zoologist, as she whipped them in the sky, each of them landing with a klang. The onslaught of cans lasted about a minute, with Luka hitting most of them. Once she was done, she looked at the judges.

Hatchet held up a 7. "Nice job, but it was a tough act to follow."

Squirrel held up a 9. "_I'm giving you this because you forgot to stir."_

Helen held up a 0. "Whips are too exciting."

Luka groaned, as she rolled up her whip, and walked backstage.

"And that gives the Squids 16 points!" Chris announced.

Backstage, Luka sighed, as Ross came up to her.

"Hey, don't listen to what Helen had to say, your skills were really awesome!" Ross exclaimed. "More awesome than a crop circle!"

Luka smiled back. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ross."

* * *

**Confessional: Stir, Whip, Stir, Whip, Whip, Whip, Stir!**

**Luka**: Besides, what does she know? She's just some suit, anyway. Though I could have swore her eyes were glowing for some odd reason.

**Quentin**: Note to self… Never dress up as Dracula from the Castlevania series for Halloween.

* * *

"Next up… Francis, of the Turtles!" Chris announced as Francis stepped onto the stage.

"Good afternoon. My talent is reciting the first 100 digits of Pi." Francis stated, as he cleared his throat and began. "3.141592..."

Backstage, everyone moaned.

"Ugh, this is more boring than Teen Titans Go!" Candace complained.

"Best grab a bag of chips… We'll be here a while, brahs." Quentin added, as he opened a bag of chips, and ate it. "Yum… Smokey Bacon flavor."

"Err, where did you get that bag of chips?" Alec asked.

"Francis had it lying there." Quentin replied back. "He also had some Walkers' Yorkshire Pudding flavor… Which I think was imported."

"Won't he get mad?" Jeanette added.

Quentin blinked, as he looked in the now empty bag. "Eh, there was, like, only 11 chips left anyway. That, and I think he bought them from the Tuck Shop."

"We've got a Tuck Shop?" Candace asked out loud.

"I was wondering what that building was there for." Nuva replied back. "Maybe it got built overnight?"

Quentin shrugged back, as Vikki up to the group.

"We're back!" Vikki announced. "Along with a new clown, to boot."

Omelette walked up to the team, wearing the clown clothes given to Omelette. She also had a blue wig on her head, and stars painted on her cheeks as well.

Jeanette couldn't help but blush at Omelette's new look, as she quickly shook it off.

"So… How do I look?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Almost like you got ripped from a cartoon." Candace complimented back.

"Thanks." Omelette nodded. "So, what's happening now?"

"Well… Mr. MSNBC is chanting the first 100 digits of Pi." Alec answered back. "Knowing him, we'll be standing for a while."

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Francis was finishing up.

"...362541." Francis said, finishing up the digits, as he looked at Hatchet and Squirrel, who have since fallen asleep. Helen was still awake. "A-HEM..."

Hatchet woke up in an instant. "I gotta give you a 3. Too boring."

Squirrel held up a 5. "_It wasn't real pie. Boring..."_

Helen held up a 5 as well. "Numbers aren't exciting. It's acceptable."

"And that gives the Turtles 13 points!" Chris announced out loud. "But… can they catch up?"

* * *

**Confessional: It's a number's game!**

**Francis**: These teens don't know the TRUE meaning of Pi… I shall drill it in their brainless skulls that numbers is where it's at.

**Selena**: Who cares about Pi? Unless it's cherry pie, no dice!

**Vikki**: My fave pie? Chocolate, with some whipped cream on top.

* * *

"Next up, it's Ethan from the Flounders!" Chris announced out loud, as Ethan took to the stage.

"Hey. Today, I shall be lobbing darts at targets." Ethan explained, as Yuki and Maxwell set up a wall, with some balloons taped on. Ethan threw the darts at the balloons, popping them with ease. Once the balloons were all popped, he looked at the judges.

"Gotta give you a 6." Chef said out loud, holding up a 6.

Squirrel held up an 8. "_Boring, but efficient."_

Helen held up a 0. "Darts are too exciting."

"And that gives the Flounders 14 points." Chris announced.

Ethan nodded with understanding, as he went backstage.

"Man, what's up with her?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Beats me, hon." Yuki shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, at least it wasn't a blow dart.**

**Ethan**: Man, Helen's worse than Simon Cowel…

* * *

"Up next, it's Ross of the Squids!" Chris announced.

From far off, Ethan was on an enhanced bike, with Nerdi riding in the basket.

"Okay, what are the directions again?" Ross asked.

"Well, just pull the brake to ascend, release it to descend…" Nerdi explained. "Seems simple, meow."

"And an artificial moon is close enough to really do it justice!" Ross exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

Ross began to bike down, with Nerdi hanging on the basket. The two suddenly lifted up into the sky, as Ross looked down.

"Err… Are we supposed to be going this high?" Ross asked.

"I don't think so… Let go of the break, meow?" Nerdi added.

Ross did just that as he was about to pass by an artificial moon (Really a hologram produced by one of Gina's inventions), as the alien fan wasn't looking where he was going. At that point…

**CRRRAAASSSHHH!**

He came to a stop, on the tree, with the bike falling down in the process.

"Ow…" Ross moaned in pain, as he sat up on a tree branch. "At least it can't get any worse, right?"

Ross soon ate those words, as the tree branch from under him gave way, dropping him on the ground with a thud.

"Oww, my septum..." Ross groaned, as Nerdi hopped down.

"Ross… How did that happen, that tree was only 12 feet tall, meow." Nerdi inquired, as she landed.

"The moon was beautiful..." Ross exclaimed, as Nerdi face palmed herself.

Hatchet gave the alien fanatic a 7. "Nice try, kid."

Squirrel gave Ross an 8. "_Good parody._"

Helen gave Ross a 0. "Injuries are too exciting."

Ross got up, and rubbed his back. "Yeesh, grow a backbone..."

"And Ross earns his team 15 more points!" Chris announced out loud. "You may wanna improve on your biking skills, Ross."

"Good to know..." Ross moaned in pain. "Oww..."

* * *

**Confessional: Phone… A Medic…**

**Ross**: Hey, at least I didn't land on briars again. Or broke a bone.

**Gina**: Yeeeaahh, I would have used the Moon from Majora's Mask, but having a snarling moon starring down at everyone… I think that would definitely cause a LOT of panic.

**Nerdi**: No worries, I shall be RIGHT here, meow! -Pulls out a Valentine's Day box- Coconut? Yuck! No wonder they went for Reeses Pieces!

* * *

"Okay, now with Ross grounded… It's time for Alec to take center stage for the Turtles!" Chris announced, as the Mad Scientist walked onstage.

"Okay, my talent? Turning invisible with this here potion!" Alec said out loud, as he downed the potion, turning himself invisible. "Huh? Huh?"

Hatchet held up a 2. "Boring."

Squirrel also held up a 2. "_Yawn..._"

Helen held up a 0. "Science is too exciting."

"And Alec's science nets his team 4 points." Chris lamented.

"I take offense to that, host. It's not science, it's SCIENCE! You gotta yell it loud and proud." Alec exclaimed, as he faded back.

"I don't yell." Helen replied back.

"Err… Do you even blink?" Alec asked back.

Helen blinked slowly. "There, I blinked."

"Ah, touche..." Alec then nodded, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, if you're beaten by blinking…**

**Alec**: Yeeeeaaahhh, I should have used another of my potions… But they're mostly still on the testing stages.

**Francis**: Alec, is who I call… an idiot. Science doesn't involve potions and all that riff-raff.

* * *

"It's the Flounder's turn again. And up next, it's Gina!" Chris announced, as she took to the stage.

"Hello. My talent? Building a mech outta these spare parts." Gina commented. "Hannah, if you will?"

Hannah stepped onto the stage, carrying said parts, as she placed them on the floor, as Gina pulled out some tools outta nowhere.

"Okay, Charlene..." Gina smirked to a wrench she was holding. "It's time to P-A-R-T-Y..."

She went on a mass building spree, inserting several features on her newest mech. The judges kept a close eye on her, all while looking impressed in the meantime. When she was done, she looked at the judges.

Hatchet held up an 8. "Very nice… Think you can fix my bike anytime soon?"

Squirrel held up a 10. "_Build me a girlfriend!_"

Helen held up a 1. "Robots are too exciting."

"But this thing has a paper clip chain for an electronic whip, and everything..." Gina pouted.

"Well… That changes everything." Helen replied back, as she set her 1 down… and held up a 2.

"And Gina gains 20 points for her team!" Chris announced out loud.

Gina nodded. "I'll take it."

* * *

**Confessional: Paper Clips… The original deal breaker… Sorta.**

**Gina**: And hey, at least it isn't annoying… Unlike that Powerpoint Paperclip assistant.

**Ethan**: -Is spinning around a paperclip chain- Comforting…

* * *

"Up next on stage… For the Squids, it's Xander!" Chris announced, as Xander took to the stage.

"Okay… I'm gonna be getting the high score on Double Dragon." Xander explained, as the arcade game itself was brought onstage, along with a huge wide-screen so the judges could see for themselves.

Xander sat down at the arcade cabinet, inserted a coin, and nodded to himself.

"Okay, Centipede… Let's rock this afternoon." Xander mused.

Backstage, the campers watched the game's intro on a separate screen. Two of them blushed at the actions onscreen, despite the damsel being punched in the gut.

"We can see up her skirt..." Jeanette blushed at Omelette.

"Skirts? Pfft, seeing up them is child's play." Omelette mused back. "I'm more interested in butts, myself..."

Meanwhile, Danny inched closer to Isaac, who was sorting through some sewing equipment. The box he had on his lap had the word 'Betty' stamped on it.

"So… You sew?" Danny taunted.

"No… I don't." Isaac answered back.

"Then why are you holding a sewing box with the name Betty stamped on it?" Danny asked, looking at Isaac with a spooky glare of interest.

_"__It was a friend's." Isaac answered. "She couldn't get on the show for reasons beyond her control, so I decided to carry this sewing box for her. And yeah, I sew… By that, I… repair tears… Crap."_

_Everyone currently present, __or not watching Xander's performance in the game__ looked at him with interest, as Alec came up to Isaac._

"__You sew? GIRLIE BOY! BE ASHAMED!" __Alec sneered at him…

But in reality, however…

"I said, if it's true, can you sew up a rip in my SCIENCE lab coat?" Alec really asked Isaac.

"It's not true! Not true at all!" Isaac denied, as he dropped the sewing box, got up, and started to run off, with tears in his eyes.

"Isaac, wait!" Whitney yelled, running after Isaac.

Danny looked at the downed box, and picked it up.

"Time to mess with Girly Boy's belongings-" Danny started to say, as a whip-like scarf grabbed the box away from Danny.

"You do that, and believe me, you'll be sorry." Vikki replied back with a tranquil tone, as she was holding the box.

* * *

Meanwhile, Whitney was trying to see where Isaac hid himself.

"Isaac? Alec was only asking if you could repair his lab coat…" Whitney explained out loud, hoping to find the sewing boy.

Whitney was about to give up on her search and head back, until she heard what appeared to be… slight crying coming from one of the cabins. She opened the door and peeked her head in.

Isaac had buried his head in a pillow, feeling very ashamed.

"Why did my parents sign me up? Why did I go to the Middle School Prom that night?" Isaac sobbed to himself, as Whitney came into the room.

"Isaac? You okay?" Whitney asked.

"Great, you're gonna make fun of me too, aren't you?" Isaac answered, sitting up.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth. I just wanna know what brought on that outburst." Whitney inquired, sitting next to Isaac.

Isaac couldn't hide it anymore. He sighed as he dug into his bag.

"Well… The truth is… Here." Isaac said, giving Whitney a plush version of herself. "I am a sewer. There, I am a girly boy."

Whitney examined the doll with a smile developing on her face. "Wow, Isaac… This is really good! But you shouldn't be ashamed about your hobby. Someone I babysat for once while they were on vacation in Canada has a job as a Botanist. And I think that's a Unisex job from what I heard, even if plants and flowers are in the Girly category."

"That was in your neck of the woods… Where I lived… I had no friends. At all…" Isaac replied back, as he looked down.

Whitney did some thinking, then smiled. "Well… You now have one good friend you can depend on."

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"She's sitting next to you, right now." Whitney answered.

Isaac stared at Whitney's trusting eyes, then smiled. "Thanks, Whitney."

"Now… Shall we get back to the challenge?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah. But first…" Isaac answered. "You seem to look a LOT banged up. What happened, to be honest?"

"Well… For one of my laundry list of injuries I've sustained… Remember when I said I was babysitting for someone? Well, she had this clown doll… Not like Vikki of the Turtles, mind ya." Whitney stated, as the two of them walked together.

* * *

**Confessional: Thus starts a new friendship!**

**Whitney**: Yeah, said clown doll tried, and failed to gnaw on my leg. I outta charge extra for when that occurs. But I thought Isaac could use a friend, he's just so cool-looking.

**Isaac**: …Who knew a CLOWN doll could do that? But still, Whitney helped me out of my funk. And she looks kinda… (He smiles.) Cute.

* * *

Back at the challenge, everyone was watching Xander kick some serious butt in Double Dragon.

"Whoa, he's like a machine..." Quentin muttered, with his eyes wide. "Dude's still on his first credit."

"That's nothin'." Ross commented. "He told me last night that he booked the high score in _Growl_ at his local arcade."

"Err, since Xander's busy… Explain? That totes sounds like a game." Luka asked.

"Well, you save radical exotic animals from bogus poachers..." Quentin explained.

"Go on..." Luka replied, seemingly interested.

"...In which you blow them up with a rocket launcher." Quentin continued.

Luka sheepishly chuckled. "Suddenly, I don't feel like playing that anymore."

"Wow… PETA Rambo, much?" Yuki said out loud, as Whitney and Isaac returned to the scene.

"So… Did our Hispanic Jimmy book 50,000 yet?" Whitney asked out loud.

"Nah, not yet." Tina answered back.

"Awww..." Whitney pouted, as she perked up. "If we wanna make up for losing the last two challenges, Centipede Arm's gotta show his Dragon Spirit!"

Everyone starred at the frizzy-haired, injury-prone girl.

"Xander explained that to me… Is that the game with three title screens?" Ross asked.

"I can answer that for ya! If you're talking about the NES version… First is the standard title screen, then another one for who knows what kinda reason to explain the story, then after you compete the intro stage or die trying, then you get yet another title screen, showing you what dragon you'll be. THEN the game begins for realsies." Tina explained, with everyone giving her some odd looks.

"Tina… That's the craziest idea that was ever spawned." Whitney replied, before grinning. "I OUGHTA PLAY IT SOMETIME!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Xander finally lost his last credit, as he got up and looked at the judges.

Hatchet held up an 8. "Okay, gotta admit, that's good."

Squirrel held up a 10. "_We outta play, sometime!_"

Helen held up a zero. "Double Dragon's too exciting."

"And Xander hits the high score chart with 18 points." Chris announced.

Xander nodded and walked back to the arcade cabinet. Entering in the intinals H-E-L, he gave off a smirk at the emotionless girl.

"There. Now you got unintentional credit for doing nothing, boring gal." Xander snarked back.

"Curse word." Helen muttered to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: How to Train Your Helen**

**Xander**: Hey, on the bright side, I, and by that, I mean she, beat A-S-S.

**Chris**: Dammit, my high score!

**Candace**: (She is singing) _To be a dragon, you gotta be strong… Also never bragging. Always fight for right battling for wrong with the power of the dragon._ Hey, if Double Dragon can make dragons awesome…

**Nerdi**: (Pops up from behind Candace, holding a butter knife) Never initially dip a fellow toon. Do slapstick only when necessary. You, Candace Inkwell, are Toon Master, meow. (She gives Candace the butter knife.)

**Candace**: Err… Thanks… Hey, how did you find out my last name?

**Nerdi**: (She shrugs)

* * *

"And now… Give it up for the clown duo of the Turtles… Vikki and Omelette!" Chris announced out loud, as some spotlights shined on the curtain.

Sure enough, Vikki came rolling out on her unicycle into the spotlight, juggling balls like she usually does. Omelette soon followed, as well.

"Okay, this is for all the marbles." Omelette said out loud. Holding a cream pie, she takes aim, and hits Vikki on the face, making the contestants roar with laughter. Vikki wasn't fazed one bit.

"Okay, you got me there." Vikki replied back, as she offered a hand to Omelette. Omelette took it, as…

**BZZZZZTTTTT!**

Omelette pulled back, as Vikki revealed a joy buzzer she slipped on her hand.

"Oh, yeah? Two can play at that game. Smell my flower." Omelette replied back.

Vikki shrugged, as she leaned forward. At that moment, she got a face full of seltzer from the flower, causing the contestants backstage to laugh some more. The duo soon bowed at the judges.

Hatchet held up an 8. "Very nice; you work together as a duo."

Squirrel held up a 10. "_ENCORE! ENCORE!_"

Vikki and Omelette were about to give a fist-bump, before…

Helen held up a 0. "Clowns are too exciting."

Vikki blinked. "Wait, what you say?"

"Hang on. I got this, Vikki." Omelette said, stepping in front. "We preformed all within our hearts for you, and we get off with a zero?"

Helen nodded. "Yes."

"Omelette, let it go." Vikki suggested. "We got 18 points, nonetheless."

Omelette said nothing as she ignored Vikki, taking out a sheet of paper. Writing something down, she folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it at Helen, to where it landed in front of the emotionless girl.

Helen unfolded the airplane, and read the contents out loud.

"Helen's butt grade… A Plus?" Helen asked, as she balled up the paper and tossed it aside. "Too exciting."

The two girls started to walk backstage as Vikki looked at Omelette with a smile.

"Don't know what that was for, but… Thanks for sticking up for me." Vikki said out loud.

"No prob, cute butt." Omelette replied back.

Vikki was taken back a little, as she nodded in approval.

* * *

**Confessional: No Butts about it.**

**Vikki**: Well, I gotta give Omelette props. Still, she thinks my butt's cute? I… wouldn't say that.

**Omelette**: -She is back in her normal outfit- Hey, after she's been punked by some clowns that used to be her friends, it's time to show Vikki who a true friend is. And hey, gal's cute, that's all.

* * *

"Up next, for the Flounders… It's Yuki!" Chris announced, as the artist took to the stage, carrying a canvas under her arm, and some paints in her hand.

"Uhh… Hello." Yuki nodded. "I shall be doing a little painting."

The artist then sat down, and started to paint to her heart's content.

Backstage, Jeanette looked at Yuki, with a slight blush developing.

"Yuki… I'm not sure what to say to you… To say to Ethan..." Jeanette said to herself, as someone approached her.

"So… Lookin' at Yuki?" Whitney asked out loud.

"Yeah… Wait, how you know?" Jeanette questioned back.

"Well, who else would be, otherwise?" Whitney replied. "She's cute, her hairstyle's awesome..."

"Yeah… She reminds me of… Well, me. When I was a kid." Jeanette commented. "Way back before I became… Well, who I am today. But… I don't wanna upset Ethan, being… I think he likes me. But in fact… I'm..."

"A Lesbian?" Whitney interrupted.

"Yes, exactly." Jeanette nodded back.

"To be honest, I kinda figured as such." Whitney commented. "I did see you catch glances at the girls around here so often."

"But… What do I say to him?! He's gonna be sadden to know that I've got a girlfriend. What do I do?" Jeanette asked, as she started to hyperventilate. Whitney handed over a paper bag for her to breath in and use to calm herself down.

"Calm down, okay?" Whitney answered back. "First off… I'm not sure how to word it, being I've never been involved in a serious situation like this before. Sure, I glanced at some of the boys and girls, but I never really approached them with the D word."

"What should I even say to him?" Jeanette asked.

"Look just tell him that you're not interested in boys." Whitney stated. "If he gets upset, I'll take the blame for giving you some tips."

Jeanette nodded. "Thanks, Whitney."

* * *

Back with Yuki, she was done with her picture. It was of a landscape of the campsite. "And done! What do you guys think?"

Hatchet gave her a 6. "Interesting."

Squirrel gave her an 8. "_Can I jump in it, and snag a Power Star? I promise, I won't bring back any bossy penguins._"

Helen gave Yuki a 1. "Landscapes are too exciting."

"And Yuki earns herself 15 points!" Chris announced.

Yuki shrugged. "Well, it would be one of the campers, but I don't know them well enough, yet."

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, it's still early game.**

**Yuki**: Other than the girls on the team, but still…

* * *

"Okay, up next for the Squids… It's Tina!" Chris announced, as Tina came on stage, with a sheet of paper.

"Okay… I'm just gonna preform an ancient song that I learned from a good friend of mine…" Tina explained shyly. "Only… I'm kinda-sorta putting my own spin into things."

Some music started to play, as Tina smirked.

"Okay, guys! It's time to rap about some people that could have been contestants on a Total Drama in another universe! You judges sit back while I do the singing! And the hard part! Let's get it on!" Tina said out loud, as she began to sing.

**Tina**

_I wanna beat the best, of this crew_

_From Grey-White to Grey-Black_

_I won't be feelin' blue!_

_Barney, Cuthbert, Omelette, Heather, Donny, Alice, Beth, Jimmy, Robbie, Karrie, Peter, Kasimar, Alfie, Yoko, Nakia, Wishami_

_Gotta, Gotta, Gotta Vote 'em All!_

_Total Drama!_

Backstage, the contestants were confused.

"Is she… doing a Total Drama version of the Pokerap?" Vikki asked out loud. "I don't even know HALF of these guys!"

"Most of them are nicknames she gave to her Pokemon." Bob inquired. "Nakia was a shiny, though. And Robbie was given a backstory to boot."

"Which was…" Whitney said, seemingly interested.

"He lost his trainer Lucy to Ghetsis." Bob nodded. "Barely escaped to tell the tale."

"Wow… Ghetsis is a dick." Whitney commented.

"Well, if it helps, Prankster more or less took down that Hydregion down a peg." Bob nodded.

"Good for him." Whitney replied back. "Taking down Pure Black villains with the power of cuteness? I 100% approve!"

* * *

**Confessional: Dennis! ...Dennis!**

**Whitney**: Hey, I admit it. Brandon back at home got me into the franchise, though I don't talk about it much.

**Bob**: I may be good at the games… But Tina and Ichigo's a lot better. -Winks at the camera-

* * *

Back on stage, Tina was nearing the end of the rap.

"Okay, guys! Catch your breath and get pumped! It's all downhill from here, only 24 more campers to go! It's gonna get tricky, so listen real good!" Tina announced out loud, as she continued on.

**Tina**

_Fosley, Bridgette, Sophie, Edgar, Vikki, Maxwell, Bonnie, Ruth, Noah, Cody, Bea!_

_We're almost home! Gotta vote 'em all! Gotta vote 'em all!_

_Megan! Terrence! Helen, Owen, Francis! Quana, Spider! Eleanor, VayVay, that's all, folks!_

_Gotta, Gotta, Gotta Vote 'em All! Gotta Vote 'em All!_

_Total Drama!_

The song ended, as Tina looked at the judges.

"So… What do you guys think?" Tina asked.

Hatchet held up a 9. "Good, but I don't even know most of these people..."

Squirrel held up a 10. _"Yay Owen, Boo Fosley!"_

Helen held up a 0. "You added my name in a rap song. Raps are too exciting."

"19 points for you, Tina." Chris anounced. "But why you used Helen's name?"

"Hey, it's what I came up with for naming my Whimsicott, but whatevs." Tina shrugged, as she went backstage.

"Whimsicott isn't a Pokemon!" Francis shouted from backstage.

* * *

**Confessional: Only Tina could take contestants from other Total Dramas and add them in a Pokerap…**

**Tina**: If it'll help things in the long run… Francis is named after a Golduck.

**Francis**: You idiots should know by now, that I think that the original 151 Pokemon are the real deal. Not no stupid ideas, like a skunk which shoots out fire via its farts.

* * *

"Okay, with that earworm stuck for quite a while… Why don't we look at the Turtle's Jeanette?" Chris announced, as Jeanette took to the stage, with a jumprope in her hands.

"Um… I'm gonna jumprope, for my talent." Jeanette explained, as she started to do so. All seemed fine for a moment, while Ethan watched backstage, with a blush developing.

"She's so… cool when she jumps..." Ethan said to himself.

But around the 45 second mark… disaster struck.

"Guh!" Jeanette squeaked out loud, dropping her jumprope, and trying to catch her breath. "Can't… breathe..."

Ethan went wide-eyed. "What the hell?"

He motioned for the nearest person (Candace) to get onstage to help Jeanette.

"Jeanette? What's going on?" Candace asked.

"I… can't breathe! Someone… get back to the cabin… grab my… inhaler..." Jeanette said, between breaths.

Ethan nodded, as he looked offstage. The bicycle that Ross used for his challenge was still there.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Ethan announced, as he jumped offstage, and got on the bike, speeding to the cabin.

_"Jeanette?"_ Squirrel chirped out loud. _"As much it pains me to do this… We should give you a DNF on this one."_

Helen nodded in approval.

"But… I was doing so good..." Jeanette lamented.

"Sorry, soldier. But asthma attacks are serious business." Hatchet replied back.

"I would listen to the three." Candace said, with seriousness in her voice. "Asthma is no joke. Believe me, I know."

Jeanette sighed. "I… understand."

* * *

**Confessional: Yikes… This is turning serious…**

**Jeanette**: Well, great. They know my secret… I kept it hidden, but… I have severe asthma. I tried out for the show to prove myself… But even this isn't gonna be enough.

**Candace**: I feel for Jeanette. We went through the same thing, only mine was when I was out on the soccer field. I more or less turned in my cleats that day.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ethan found Jeanette's inhaler, biked back to her, and escorted her to the Medical Tent. Backstage, everyone was talking about what was going on.

"The hell happened out there?" Danny asked out loud. "She was doing just fine, until she dropped to her knees."

"It's called an asthma attack, idiot." Francis answered back. "Must have been from that scent Tina was carrying."

"Hey, why are you dragging Tina into this?" Maxwell protested. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"And besides, I highly doubt that the smell of cotton candy can aggravate someone's asthma." Candace explained. "Jeanette's in the Medical Tent, so the only thing we can do is continue on. Now… Who's up next?"

They looked on stage, to where Chris was announcing the next camper.

"...And up next on stage, representing the Flounders… It's Kagura!" Chris announced out loud.

Kagura smiled, as she put on a headset. "Well, maybe a happy song will cheer everyone up? We all need it."

"Indeed..." Yuki nodded, as she looked at Ethan.

* * *

Onstage, Kagura looked at the judges with interest.

"So… Most everyone here may not know the lyrics, but… I shall be singing something from my native country of Japan! Its from Love Live: School Idol Project. As for the song's title? _Bokura wa Ima no Naka De_." Kagura explained, as the music started to play, and she started to preform some impressive dance moves, all while singing her heart out.

Backstage, everyone was watching her sing, all with smiles developing on most everyone's faces.

"Wow, who knew that she was such a talented singer?" Bob asked, blushing slightly.

"Hell if I knew, buddy." Omelette shrugged, as she continued to watch Kagura onstage.

"WOO! Go, Kagura!" Hannah shouted out loud.

A few minutes passed by, and Kagura was done with her song.

Hatchet held up a 10. "Clearly the voice of a differently laungaged angel..."

Squirrel held up a 10 as well. _"Encore! Encore!"_

Helen held up a 0. "Music that is too exciting."

"And our J-Idol gets 20 points for her team!" Chris announced.

"Eh, who cares? I had fun, anyway." Kagura shrugged, as she went backstage.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, being on the wrong show has its advantages.**

**Kagura**: I kinda came to terms with not being on Osaka's Got Talent. This show is WAY better, it's almost like an anime come to life!

**Quentin**: -Is listening to the same song that Kagura is listening to.- ...What? This song is totally catchy.

* * *

"Up next for the Squids… It's Whitney!" Chris announced out loud, as Whitney came onstage, barefooted and in dressed in a Gi.

"Okay, everyone! I shall be showing you guys some of my fightin' moves." Whitney explained, a grin developing on her face. "Better keep your eyes peeled! Though not literally."

Doing some impressive kicks on some boards that were being held up, she snapped them in half via her quick feet.

"Bring on the bricks, guys!" Whitney ordered, as Tina and Luka set about 8 bricks in front of Whitney.

"You sure about this, Whit?" Luka asked, seemingly concerned.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Whitney answered, squeezing her fist. "I've been trained at this kinda thing."

"Still… 8 bricks?" Tina questioned. "All for nothing, but even I think it's too much."

Whitney sighed. "Fiiiiinnneee..."

She then put down a sprinkle of lighter fluid, and set the stack of bricks on fire via a match.

"Err… Where did you get those?" Luka asked out loud.

"No need to ask questions now; it's time for some bricks to split." Whitney smirked, as she breathed deep. And after a while, she smashed through the bricks with ease. She then took a bowing stance. "And boom."

Hatchet held up a 10. "Whoa… I would fight by your side, anytime."

Squirrel held up a 10. _"Cool! You should star in movies!"_

Helen, predictably, held up a zero. "Self-Defense is too exciting. So is pyrotechnics."

"And Whitney chops a 20 towards her team!" Chris announced out loud.

Whitney nodded back, as she went backstage, to where the campers were waiting.

"You were AWESOME!" Tina cheered.

"Yeah, teach me how to do that!" Luka exclaimed.

"I agree, you were like an action hero out there!" Bob said out loud.

Ethan, fresh from escorting Jeanette to the Medical Tents, was walking back to his team, as the piles of wood were being tossed backstage, thanks to the interns.

"Okay, Jeanette should be A-OK." Ethan stated.

But unknown to him, one of the pieces of wood tossed backstage… nailed him on the head. He was out cold within a second.

"Oh, crap! Ethan!" Yuki cried out, running to his side. "The heck happened?"

"I think it was that piece of wood that one of the interns tossed." Whitney answered, looking seemingly worried. "I'm so very sorry, Ethan."

"Nah, its not your fault, sweetie." Yuki replied, picking up Ethan. "I'll motor him to the Medical Tent to get checked out. He'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

She then made haste for the Mess Hall, as the contestants watched them.

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa, heavy…**

**Yuki**: On the bright side… At least Ethan and Jeanette will be close-by? Hey, trying to make light of a bad situation.

* * *

"Okay, up next, it's Ugra!" Chris announced out loud, as Ugra took to the stage. He was currently dressed in a green and white tank top, and lime green shorts.

"Okay, I'm gonna do some gymnastics for you guys to see." Ugra said out loud, as he walked to a balance beam and climbed onto it. He then flipped off it, and onto a miniature trampoline. Flipping over a high jump, he then nailed a perfect landing.

Hatchet held up a 6. "It's passable, but your hair touched the pole.

Squirrel held up a 9. _"Nice!"_

Helen held up a 0. "Gymnastics are too exciting."

"That nets Ugra a 16!" Ugra announced out loud.

Ugra nodded in approval, as he walked backstage.

"Cool! You really outdid yourself, buddy!" Nuva said out loud.

"Yeah, meow!" Nerdi added. "With the way you jumped and flipped… You're like a RL Mario, meow!"

"Err… Thanks." Ugra chuckled. "I… think."

* * *

**Confessional: Hop! Skip! Jump!**

**Ugra**: -He is back in his normal outfit- Hey, cut me a break; girls don't talk to me often.

**Chris**: Because the episode is going too long… It's time for a Montague!

* * *

Bob was on stage, showing off some gaming skills. He got a 6, 9, and 0 from Hatchet, Squirrel, and Helen respectably, giving him 15 points.

Selena did some makeup work on Luka, netting her an 8, 8, and 0 from the judges, giving her 16 points as well.

Quentin did some skateboarding skills, giving him a 6, 10, and 0, earning him 16 points.

Nuva let loose a haiku.

I hate lots of fun.

It is very exciting.

Please kill me right now.

Hatchet gave her a 6. "Wow… Morbid, much?"

Squirrel gave her a 7. "Err..."

Helen gave Nuva a 10. "Finally, a poem I can get behind."

"And that nets Nuva 23!" Chris announced out loud.

Maxwell sketched a pic of an anime-style Tina, giving him an 8, 8, and 0 from the judges, giving him 16 points for his team.

Omelette threw her hat at a piece of fruit, cutting it in half, and earning her a 6, 9, and 0 as well, giving her 15 points.

Candace showed off a cosplay of Star Butterfly, earning her a 7, 8, and 0, netting her 15 points as well.

* * *

**Confessional: The Final Trial**

**Isaac**: Guess it's my turn to show off my skills… Welp, I'm screwed. Sorry, mom and dad… Maybe I'll get lucky? ...Wishful thinking, I know…

**Danny**: Savin' the best for last, huh? Good call, Chris!

* * *

Isaac was on stage, with some yarn next to him, and looking very nervous.

"Umm… I'm gonna sew something for everyone." Isaac stated very nervously, as he began to sew something up. It took a while, but when he was done, a freshly-made carpet was at Isaac's feet.

Hatchet held up a 7. "Very nice. You've got talent, soldier."

Squirrel held up a 10. _"Knit me a carpet for my hole!"_

Helen held up a 0. "Knitting is too exciting."

"And that's 17 points for your team, Isaac!" Chris announced out loud.

Isaac nodded, as he rolled up the carpet, and went backstage.

"Very cool!" Whitney stated out loud. "You don't gotta keep your talent hidden!"

Isaac chuckled. "Thanks, Whitney."

"And last up, it's Danny!" Chris announced onstage.

"Well, guess the Challenge's almost over." Whitney stated. "Shame, too. I was starting to like talking to you."

"Well, we still can between challenges." Isaac replied back. "Besides, what's stopping us?"

He then sniffed the air.

"...And what's that smell?" Isaac asked.

Whitney sniffed the air as well. "Smells like… Something burning. And I see smoke… Crap."

* * *

Danny was standing in front of a tree, engulfed in flames. "Well, what do you think, judges?"

All three judges held up a zero.

"What's your malfunction, Danny?!" Hatchet roared out in anger.

_"NOOOOO! My collection of acorns shaped like dead presidents were in there!"_ Squirrel cried out.

"Okay, even I know this is dangerous." Helen muttered.

"What? Can't I have a little fun?" Danny asked out loud.

Whitney, peeking out from the curtain, looked at Isaac.

"Cookoo?" Whitney muttered out loud.

"That's a complete yep..." Isaac agreed.

* * *

Once they extinguished the fire, everyone was onstage, as the judges and Chris were adding up their scores.

"I knew I balls'd up, somehow." Ross lamented. "I'll go pack my bags..."

Luka gave off a gentle smile. "Hey, no need to become prey for a predator yet, man. You just gotta believe."

"Okay… I will." Ross nodded. "Besides, Slenderman never gave up trying to collect 20 dollars before."

Luka was a bit confused.

"Blame my cousin, Megan." Ross explained, as Chris came back onstage.

"Campers! We tallied up the scores, and in first place, and today's winners are… The Flyin' Flounders with 136 points!" Chris announced.

The members of that team cheered out loud.

"Awesome! Ethan-Kun's gonna be HAPPY to hear this!" Kagura said out loud, pumping her fist in triumph.

"And their prize for today?" Chris announced. "Tickets to see the Devil Frogs!"

"That garage band that plays in the park?" Hannah asked. "I heard them when my mom went to get a tattoo one time."

"And in Second place, it's..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Schemin' Squids, at 104 points!" Chris announced. "You just barely squeezed through, too."

"Whoa, really?" Xander asked. "Yikes..."

"Meaning, at 103 points, the Tough Turtles are today's losers! I shall see you at the campfire!" Chris announced. "But first, let's say a fond farewell to our guest judge for today, Helen!"

Helen nodded, as she turned around, and started to leave. "Goodbyes are too exciting."

"Hey, Helen!" Quentin yelled out. "Learn to enjoy life, dudette!"

* * *

**Medical Tent**

Yuki was waiting next to Ethan, who was still unconscious from the blow to the head he took. Candace was by Jeanette's side, who was taking a nap.

"Man, why didn't I see the true signs, earlier?!" Candace complained, kicking a pillar out of frustration, causing some dust to fly into the air. "If I knew she had severe asthma, I would have had her do something else!"

"Hon, it's not your fault! Don't kick yourself over this!" Yuki suggested.

"Yeah, you're right..." Candace said, calming down. "Right now, we should suggest on who we vote for."

"For my team? I'm not even sure, myself..." Yuki stated.

Candace looked at the still sleeping Jeanette, and nodded.

"Still… What do you think happens in someone that's… unconscious?" Candace asked.

All of a sudden, there was some stirring, as Jeanette started to wake.

"Ugh… What a… dream." Jeanette announced, waking up, as some dust from the kicked pillar flew past her. "GASP! Gotta…"

"JEANETTE!" Candace yelled in concern.

"Can't… breathe…" Jeanette stated, trying to catch her breath.

"Hang on, Jeanette…" Candace inquired, as she turned towards Yuki. "We can talk later, I gotta help Jeanette out."

Candace then escorted Jeanette out, as Yuki turned back and looked at Ethan, who was still sleeping.

"Ethan… Hope you wake up soon…" Yuki said, as she starred at the unconscious Ethan…

* * *

_In Ethan's dreamscape, The environment surrounding the playground was developed in color. A 6 year old Ethan was playing with a girl also around the same age. Although the girl looked geeky, the two were good friends._

_"Come on, Blue Knight of Pasta! Wow me!" Ethan yelled out playfully._

_"Oh, I shall!" The girl replied back, as the two played with their toys. After that play session, she sighed._

_"It really, really stinks that you're moving, Ethan..." The girl said out loud._

_"Yeah, I know... But mom and dad said I would be back in a year." The young Ethan replied back._

_"Hopefully..." The girl said, as she drew up something quick on a piece of paper, cut it in half, and gave half of it to Ethan._

_"Please don't forget about me..." Ethan stated. "...Jeanette."_

* * *

Ethan suddenly woke up with a smile. "I remember now…"

Yuki smiled, as she hugged her friend. "Ethan… You're awake!"

"Or course! Why wouldn't I be? But I found her! I found the girl I was dreaming of! It was Jeanette!" Ethan said with a smile on his face.

"Glad to hear you remember her!" Yuki replied with a smile.

"So… Where's Jeanette?" Ethan asked. "The vote off didn't happen yet, did it?"

"Don't worry, sweetie." Yuki replied back with a warm smile. "She got escorted outside by Candace. They should be close-by, if… You know..."

* * *

Outside the Tent, Jeanette was using her inhaler to try to combat the dust.

"Whew… What a relief…" Jeanette inquired. "Seriously, heavy dust is one thing I can't be around..."

"Well, it has been a while." Candace stated. "There were several Total Dramas after Action, some without an island theme. And the ones that did have one? Took place on different islands."

Jeanette blinked at Candace. "Cutie… You watch way too many cartoons."

"Yep!" Candace replied back with a wink, as Ethan exited the Medical Tent.

"Hey, Jeanette!" Ethan said, with a smile, unknowing to him that Yuki was peeking from inside the tent.

"You remember when I said I remember playing with a girl 10 years ago?" Ethan asked.

"Come to think of it… I remember playing with some kid named Ethan..." Jeanette answered.

"Well… I've a feeling it's… you." Ethan commented. "Did you use to wear thick glasses?"

"Up until last year, when I got lasik." Jeanette inquired.

Ethan nodded, as he breathed deep. "Jeanette… I've got something to ask..."

"What is it?" Jeanette asked out loud.

"Come on, Ethan, you can do it…" Yuki said to herself in the tent, looking at the two.

"…I was wondering if…" Ethan tried to say, but…

"Ethan! Jeanette!" Chris announced out loud, ruining the mood. "Glad to see you two are awake! I'm here to announce that the Flounders won the challenge, and that the Turtles are sending someone home!"

"Guess we lost..." Jeanette replied. "I'll go cast my vote."

"Wait, already?" Candace asked. "In either case, I gotta tell the team something…"

The two then walked off, as Yuki came up to Ethan.

"Nuts… I was about to confess, too!" Ethan lamented.

"Hey, it's not too late, hon! We better hoof it over to the Campfire later, just in case they do vote off Jeanette!" Yuki suggested.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ethan nodded.

* * *

Whoa, this is… gonna be intense. Ethan likes Jeanette, but Jeanette has came out. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!

Once again, thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me use Helen for this challenge! As thus his contestants in the Pokerap.

Spankety belongs to Asujoll.

NEXT TIME: The Vote Off.


	9. Total Drama's Got Talent? -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This time, it's the vote-off, as some scenes afterwards.

Hold on to your butts!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The mood in the Mess Hall was… interesting, to say the least. But all eyes were on the Turtles, who was gonna send someone home.

Over at the Squids...

"So… Who do you think will be sent packing?" Ross asked.

"I'm guessing Danny." Luka nodded. "Dude did nearly start a forest fire."

"I think that IS grounds for an ejection." Whitney commented. "Wonder why Chris didn't do so to begin with is beyond me."

"Eh, it's Chris." Tina replied back.

* * *

With the Flounders, though…

"The heck's Ethan?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Well, he and Yuki-Chan are camping out near the campfire, just in case his girl gets the boot." Kagura answered. "And judging by how they're huddled together… That may very well be the case."

"Hmm..." Hannah nodded in response.

* * *

With the Turtles, though, they were huddled together, discussing on who they would send home. Jeanette was currently in the bathroom.

"Okay, I really don't wanna do this, but… We gotta vote off Jeanette." Candace suggested. "I rather not do so, but with the island really dusty, and with how bad her asthma can really get, at times..."

"I thought she would had outgrown it, by now…" Omelette pouted. "Last time I trust __iCarly __or anything."

Francis blinked in horror. "You… actually WATCHED that sludge?"

"I was 12, okay?!" Omelette defended.

"Hey, if it'll make you feel better… I'm a fan of Steven Universe." Vikki replied.

"If we'll get back to the subject at hand, the sweet girl's breathing is..." Nuva said out loud. "Kinda dismal."

"And not even my SCIENCE can help cure asthma." Alec nodded.

"Whatevs. All we know is that we'll vote for YOU, nerd." Danny added.

"WHAT?!" Alec shouted out loud in shock. "But, why me?"

"Because you got the lowest score during the challenge." Danny answered back. "It just be wise to eliminate the one who's a failure to life."

Alec started to shiver in fear, as Candace put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alec. Despite your low score being almost the same amount of episodes as Family Dog, we won't vote for you." Candace inquired.

Most everyone looked at Candace with some confused looks.

"Umm, what?" Quentin asked out loud. "Is that a cartoon?"

"It was a short run. Spun off from Amazing Stories." Candace explained.

"Wow, you know about ANY toon, girl!" Nuva commented, nodding in approval.

Candace chuckled. "Not all toons, bud!"

"But in all seriousness, we should vote for Jeanette, at vote off time." Vikki added, as…

"Turtles! It's time to report the campfire to vote one of you off!" Chris announced, over the intercom.

"Well, guess it's time." Quentin said, sighing deeply. "I hate that it's come to this, though..."

"In all retrospect, she'll thank us for this, someday." Candace replied back.

Unknown to the team, Jeanette was outside the Mess Hall, listening to the whole thing.

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's about to take their last breath on the island…**

**Jeanette:** Well, guess my time's up. I… had a good run, despite it being short.

* * *

**The Campfire**

The team was currently waiting for Chris to arrive. Jeanette was busy writing something down on a piece of paper. In the meantime...

"Hey, how do you know a lot about Asthma?" Vikki asked.

"Well… I, too, have it, as well. My case isn't as severe as Jeanette's, though." Candace answered.

"Wait, really?" Omelette asked again.

"Yeah, it crept up on me when I was 5 and I was on the peewee soccer team." Candace explained. "I was booking for a goal, when it more or less struck. I was on the ground gasping for air, struggling to breathe. It was later revealed that I had asthma, and I was more or less pulled from the team by my parents. Sure, it upset me that I wouldn't be playing soccer anymore, but from then, a new door opened for me… The world of animation. It helped calm me, made sure that even though things looked bleak, things would be allright."

"Wow… They more than likely gave you a solid, huh?" Quentin asked.

"You betchya." Candace nodded.

At that moment, Chris came up to the oil drum podium, all with a grin on his face.

"Turtles, you totally didn't have the Turtle Power today." Chris explained. "And now, one of you is gonna be wishing they were an actual Ninja Turtle!"

"Which is insane and all, but..." Quentin commented. "I would look BITCHIN' in purple!"

"But first, some questions!" Chris said out loud. "First off, Jeanette! Do you think your asthma will hinder you in the challenges to come, if you don't get voted out?"

"I highly doubt it may happen again, Chris." Jeanette stated. "Today was just a one-time thing."

"Right, gotchya." Chris nodded. "Second, to Omelette! Do you think your newfound energetic attitude will be a game changer?"

"Err, maybe?" Omelette stated. "I did come to terms that aside of a couple exceptions, these guys are rather good."

"And finally, Candace!" Chris said out loud. "...Do you know who the author of the journals are? I'm behind on Gravity Falls."

But Candace could only wink mischievously. "Not telling!"

"Ugh, fine… I'll catch up on it tonight. Besides, last episode I watched was Soos and the Real Girl. Can't be that hard to binge-watch the season, right?" Chris asked. "Anyways, you're up!"

* * *

****Confessional: One Camper's stay will soon take its last breath…** **

**Candace:** Chris wouldn't last one night at Sophie's… Heh heh… In either case, I vote for Jeanette. Trust me, you'll thank me for this, someday.

**Danny:** Alec, it's time to go! Go mess with your SCIENCE someplace else!

**Omelette:** It pains me to vote off such a cute butt like Jeanette. But it was requested from Candace…

**Francis:** I shall vote off that insufficient scum, Alec. A gift like his don't deserve to be his to behold.

* * *

Once the last voter (Quentin) returned, Chris came back with the marshmallows.

"Turtles, you've seen previous seasons, but I should explain for the newbies. These are your symbols of life on the island. If I call out your name, come up, and retrieve your marshmallow! And the first two marshmallows goes to… Broccoli! And cheese!"

The campers were confused.

"Wait, who?" Nuva asked.

Chris sheepishly chuckled. "Oh, sorry! That's my grocery list. Ah, here we go! The first marshmallow goes to… Nuva!"

"Quentin, you're safe, too."

"Francis…"

"Ugra…"

"Vikki..."

"Candace..."

"Danny..."

"Omelette..."

"Vikki..."

Jeanette and Alec were left. Jeanette sighed in defeat, while Alec was sweating bullets. But from far off, someone else was sweating bullets as well.

"Oh, dear…" Ethan said to himself. "Jeanette's in the hot seat…"

"Breath deep, there's a chance she may survive…" Yuki tried to reassure her friend.

Back with Chris, he held the marshmallow up high.

"Jeanette. Alec. This is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Alec."

Alec caught the marshmallow, as he gave off a gentle smile and offered the marshmallow to Jeanette. "Look, I won't gloat and say SCIENCE RULES… But, you want this marshmallow, Jeanette?"

Jeanette shook her head, as she denied the marshmallow. "Nah, you earned it. I more or less accepted my defeat."

"Sorry it had to be this way, Jeanette. I did it for your sake." Candace replied. "As someone coming who had asthma, I don't want you around this dusty area."

"It's okay… I understand." Jeanette inquired, taking the toon fanatic in for a hug.

* * *

Far off, Yuki sighed in frustration.

"Oh, crap! Why didn't I follow that last rule?! Expect the worst?" Yuki lamented. "Go for her, Ethan!"

Ethan didn't waste any time getting up, and running towards the Dock of Shame, where Jeanette was saying her good-byes.

"Well, see you later, guys!" Jeanette said to her former teammates.

"Jeanette, you're all right!" Nuva replied back, putting a hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

"WAIT!" yelled out Ethan, running towards Jeanette.

"Huh, Ethan?" Jeanette asked.

"Ethan from the Flounders?" Vikki also asked herself.

"I gotta do this now… See, I have a promise from ten years ago and now…" Ethan panted, clearly exhausted.

"Yeah?" Jeanette asked.

"…I wanna be your boyfriend!" Ethan answered.

"All right, they're gonna hook up!" Candace beamed.

"Why, it's a sweet gesture!" Jeanette said out loud, before frowning. "However… I… kinda..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Like girls. I'm a lesbian." Jeanette finished.

Ethan was silent from shock. His childhood friend, about to be more than just a friend, and she likes girls?

Francis mentally groaned. "_Man, tell us now… I could have trolled you..._"

Jeanette put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, causing him to tense up a bit. "Don't worry, it's not your fault… You didn't know it at the time, I didn't know it at the time… We were only Kindergarteners."

"But… I made a promise..." Ethan muttered, holding back tears.

"I know..." Jeanette commented, as the Boat of Losers pulled up. "Well, here's my ride."

Before she boarded, she looked back, to see that Ethan was already gone, and walked over to Candace.

"Err, if it won't trouble you..." Jeanette asked, as she gave a piece of paper to Candace. "Can you find Ethan? Give this to him for me? Ethan's a good friend of mine from childhood. And I really am sorry I unintentionally broke his heart."

Candace nodded. "I shall."

"Thanks." Jeanette replied back. "Well, so long, everyone. I'll try to keep Zero and Peter in check!"

"You try to keep YOURSELF in check, as well!" Nuva shouted back.

"Goodbye, Jeanette!" Nerdi also shouted out.

"And with that said, the rest of you are safe…" Chris announced, spooking the teens. "For now."

"Yeesh, don't scare us like that, brah." Quentin scolded the host.

* * *

****Confessional: Poor Ethan… How many of us had that happen to us, anyway?****

**Ethan**: (He says nothing, but sighs, with a tear falling off him.)

**Yuki**: I hope I can find him, and cheer him up, soon…

**Vikki: **Ethan could really use a hug right now.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boys Side**

Bob and Isaac were currently watching a movie on TV, while sharing a bowl of popcorn. It was of two white ninjas, taking on a pack of black ninjas.

"I seriously don't get it..." Isaac stated. "If a ninja is stealthy… Why would a select few wear white?"

"Beats me, Isaac." Bob shrugged. "Has to do with rank?"

"Still, nothing can go wrong with the traditional black." Isaac noted back.

"But would you not see any stains?" Bob asked again.

"...Good point." Isaac nodded.

Meanwhile, Maxwell looked outside the door, hoping to find Ethan, but to no luck.

"Man, it's been after dinner, and Ethan still hasn't came back." Maxwell said out loud. "I seen the Turtles walking around, and without Jeanette. I'm thinking she got the boot."

"From what I heard from Omelette while I was getting some popcorn, Jeanette was a lesbian, and Ethan had a childhood crush on her." Bob stated.

"Wow, that's deep…" Maxwell nodded. "Poor guy… We outta do something to help cheer him up."

"Tell me about it… I solely remember what it's like to lose someone you _really_ like…" Isaac muttered, looking down.

"Lose, like she moved away to another continent?" Bob asked.

Isaac warmly smiled. "Uh… Yeah, let's go for that."

"Still, we should try to find Ethan." Maxwell nodded. "He couldn't have gone too far."

* * *

Candace was looking out at the ocean, as she looked at the piece of paper.

"Hmm… Jeanette, I hope you're safe at the Playa." Candace said to herself, while looking at the piece of paper. "And I hope that Ethan's around."

"Hey, Candace!" Yuki shouted out loud, as she ran up to her. "I'm… not sure what happened myself. I tried to chase after Ethan, but Francis blocked me."

"Figures..." Candace muttered. "But still, where do you think he is?"

"I dunno, but I checked the tuck shop, and I learned from the cashier at the Tuck Shop that he bought about 4 cans of Yoo-Hoo." Yuki explained. "Maybe he's in a secluded area? We just gotta find those cans. If he's by himself, that's where he's gotta be."

"Exactly." Candace nodded. "Also..."

Candace then handed over the letter that Jeanette gave her earlier to Yuki.

"Here. I kinda figured that you would be more successful at giving him this. You're on his team, after all." Candace stated.

"Right." Yuki replied back, as she pocketed the letter. "But for now, we gotta book it to Ethan!"

* * *

Ethan was somewhere, with a stack of Yoo-Hoo cans next to him. His face was stained with the tears he was crying out.

"Man, the one girl I liked since childhood was a lesbian all this time..." Ethan muttered. "Why bother making promises you can't even keep?"

Ethan was about to get up, as Yuki ran up to the scene. Candace was hanging back, giving the two some space.

"Ethan?" Yuki asked. "You look… harsh, hon."

"Hey, Yuki…" Ethan replied, looking sad.

"Look, Ethan, I'm so sorry about what happened, I didn't know she was batting for the other team…" Yuki commented, trying to comfort Ethan as well.

"Well, at least she can have a girl to look after her..." Ethan muttered back.

"Sweetie, you can't control her orientation." Yuki commented. "Do you really think Jeanette would want to see you this upset?"

Ethan sighed. "No… But, it still hurts..."

Yuki had to do some thinking. Something. Anything to cheer Ethan up.

"If you don't mind me asking, sweetie… What attracted you to her in the first place?" Yuki asked.

"Well…" Ethan answered back. "She was cool, geeky, cute, and… was the only one to befriend me, due to my Aspergers."

"Really?" Yuki asked, curious.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, had it since I was diagnosed at age 5…"

"Wow… If it'll make you feel better, I have it, too. Diagnosed at age 8." Yuki replied.

"Guess we're two peas in a pod, huh?" Ethan commented, smiling, as he was brought to a hug by Yuki. This time, he didn't tense up.

"But still, a gentle boy like you? You'll find a new love someday, sweetie…" Yuki inquired, smiling gently.

Ethan suddenly looked down.

"Well, the thing is… I kinda… sorta kept a promise to Jeanette, and… I always keep my promises." Ethan muttered.

Yuki looked at Ethan. "Um… She did give Candace this letter, then Candace gave it to me to give to you."

Yuki then passed on the letter to Ethan as he read it.

__Ethan…__

__It may have been a shock to you that I'm into girls, even though you were waiting for me. The thing is, I never crushed on you, sadly. While I tried to like boys, in the end, I found out I liked girls. That's when I started to develop into what you've seen. I was then accepted into a group of girls, and… you can guess the ending result. Heck, I even got a girlfriend out of the deal as well.__

__When ____I was with the girls____, I forgot about you, and for that, I'm sorry. ____They____ got me into Total Drama, and us meeting here in th____is____ season was just… Small world, huh?__

__Well, with that said, I know you still have a promise… Well…__

__I now set you free from that promise. I found the one for me, now it's your turn.__

__Best wishes, Jeanette.__

Ethan read the note over and over. Finally, he got up and hugged Yuki.

"Thanks for delivering this to me, Yuki." Ethan stated, smiling. "At least I'll be able to find someone without feeling guilty, now."

"And in fact, I shall help you out in every way, hon!" Yuki replied back, as Ethan starred at her.

"How?" Ethan asked, as Yuki lifted up her shirt to expose her belly. Match Maker was drawn on it, in colorful letters.

"You can guess I'm pretty much a match maker! I even drew on my belly with permanent marker displaying that fact." Yuki answered back, with a grin.

Ethan was puzzled. "How do you do that? And why permanent marker?"

Yuki giggled. "Well, you tend to learn a lot when you experiment with artwork, hon."

"Well, let's work on that... Tomorrow. And I mean the shipping, not drawing on the belly. It's been a day, and I feel tomorrow'll be crazier…" Ethan stated.

"You got it!" Yuki replied back, as Ethan, Maxwell, and Bob ran up to the two.

"Ethan!" Bob said out loud. "Was wondering where you were!"

"Well, whatever the case, it's fine now." Ethan replied back. "Shall we head back?"

Maxwell nodded. "Sure."

Ethan looked at Yuki with a smile. "Thanks, again."

Yuki gave off a wink of encouragement. "No prob, sweetie."

* * *

Far from the group, Candace gave off a smile. "Hope you can find him a girl, Yuki… I know you can do it."

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the outro. "Well, a LOTTA stuff has happened! Jeanette is off the isle, and Yuki cheered Ethan up! But, what'll happen next? Will Yuki be successful in finding Ethan a girl? Will Isaac's confidence help him out? Will the girls betray Omelette's trust on them? How does Tina get that cotton candy smell? And who'll be the next one off? Stay tuned and find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

****Votes****

****Quentin: Jeanette****

****Ugra: ********Jeanette****

****Alec: ********Jeanette****

****Francis: ********Alec****

****Jeanette: Alec****

****Vikki: Jeanette****

****Candace: Jeanette****

****Omelette: ********Jeanette****

****Nuva: Jeanette****

****Danny: Alec****

* * *

****ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette****

* * *

And that more or less ends Jeanette's tale on the island! In the beginning, I wanted for two campers to knew each other from childhood, but forgot about it when they were growing up. Plus, Jeanette's orientation change was something I wanted to do for the new Dictionary. She may be gone, but at least but now Ethan knows Jeanette is happy on the other side.

**NEXT TIME:** It's off to War! Robot War that is! A certain wrench wench is gonna be happy…

Jeanette: So long, everyone.

BaconBaka… OUT!


	10. Robo Ga Taosenai -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint**: A frog head [L], and an eyeball [R]

This episode? We build robots for battle.

Chicks dig robots… Right?

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to introduce the next episode. He flashed off his signature grin to the cameras.

"Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our contestants had to show off whatever talents they had. While some of them were good, like Hannah's juggling skills, Luka's whip work, or Vikki's clowning around, some of them… They could use a bit of practice. During the challenge, however, Jeanette tried to pull off more than she could, resulting to an asthma attack, while one of Whitney's boards accidentally nailed Ethan on the head. In the end, the Turtles lost, and they decided it would be best to send Jeanette packing. But a few short minutes afterwards, she came out to Ethan that she liked girls! Tough luck, Ethan. But thankfully, Yuki cheered him up afterwards."

"Now, 23 campers remain. Who's time is up on the island? Stay tuned and find out, right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I wanna be famous_…)

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

Quentin and Ugra were currently watching a Star Wars movie on TV.

"So, this is Episode 4, right?" Ugra asked.

"You betchya, brah." Quentin answered back. "There's, like, six movies in this franchise. Also some side stories as well."

"Interesting..." Ugra noted.

"There used to be an expanded universe, too." Quentin said. "Key word, _used_ to be one. Blame the most gnarly mouse in existence."

"FEAR Rattata?" Ugra asked out loud, as…

"FEAR Rattata doesn't exist!" Francis added. "So doesn't the move Endeavor!"

Ugra sighed. "Damn, I thought he would agree, I used a GEN 1, for cryin' out loud."

"Eh, just ignore the bogus brah." Quentin replied. "In either case, said mouse bought the franchise, and more or less… Pulled an Alderan to the expanded uni."

Ugra whistled. "Ouch."

"Hey, gives us the opportunity to attach a lightsaber to… Let's say… Star Butterfly?" Quentin noted.

"What, that lame girl?" Danny asked out loud. "Who cares about her?"

"Once again, ignoring..." Quentin said to himself.

"Also, is it bad for me to actually… SHIP Luke and Leia?" Ugra asked.

Quentin blushed in embarrassment. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

He then got close to Ugra's ear, as Ugra went wide-eyed.

* * *

**Confessional: And the truth comes out.**

**Ugra**: -He is drinking a potion. When he was done, he wiped his mouth off, and starred at the camera- Dude! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE SIBLINGS! Cut me a break; Quentin started me on Episode 4!

**Quentin**: Hey, best to start them with the Original Trilogy, first.

**Alec**: Has anyone swiped my Brain Bleach potion?

**Ugra** was now white as a sheet, shivering.

* * *

"I can't believe I shipped incest..." Ugra muttered. "That's going to be in my nightmares tonight."

Quentin smiled. "Hey, tomorrow's another day, brah! And another chance to ship someone you like from any form of media."

"If you say so." Ugra nodded back. "Man… This is like when I crushed on someone who I later found out was my cousin… Never again, I say."

"I see..." Quentin nodded.

"So… Anyone you're crushin' on?" Ugra asked out loud.

Quentin blushed at that remark. "Uhh… Not how I worded it, dude."

Ugra smirked back. "Hey, your movie led me to shipping accidental incest. Payback time!"

Quentin looked around, and got close to Ugra.

"Okay, if it'll help… I kinda like Gina." Quentin admitted. "What can I say? When she arrived in her badass robot… I knew I liked her from the start."

"Sounds fair." Ugra nodded. "I, too… I kinda, sorta… Like… Nuva?"

"That puppet chick?" Danny asked out loud, as Ugra nodded. "Err, I wouldn't call her a puppet gal, all I ever saw her use, puppetwise, was that blue cat."

"Hey, I think she seems rather cute, that's all." Ugra replied back.

"Well, if you need any help on hooking up with her, feel free to ask away, brah!" Quentin exclaimed, as he looked at Alec. "Hey, Alec! Got any babes you're fallin' for?"

Alec simply shook his head. "Eh, none of the girls interest me."

"What, not scientific for you?" Francis snarked back.

Alec sighed. "No, that's not the reason… Look, I rather sleep now, okay?"

Alec then got in his makeshift sleeping bag, and started to slumber away, muttering something along the lines of 'Stupid Lone Star Tick' in his sleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Well… Huh.**

**Alec**: So? What if I can't eat meat anymore thanks to that bug? Not my problem that I got stood up… And later saw Shirley kiss another guy...

**Quentin**: Err… what's a Lone Star Tick, bros? I should ask someone that knows a bit about bugs… Maybe Xander? The dude did mention he killed some gnarly bugs.

**Ugra**: So… How do you think that Quentin would set me up with Nuva?

**Francis**: I would say that there is someone for me on this island, but they all are insufficient to my wants.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

The girls were currently talking about the latest vote-off of their own teammate.

"Huh… I didn't know that Jeanette had a girlfriend, or was a Lesbian." Omelette noted. "Boy, there goes my fanfiction straight down the toilet."

"As with a lot of others, as well." Candace commented back. "Ship's more sunk than Dipper/Wendy."

"Or the Lady Crithania in that SNES game I heard Tina talk about?" Vikki asked out loud, lying in bed and twirling around a scarf like a nunchuck. "I'm not that much of a gamer, so I dunno what the heck she means by that."

"In either case, hope Ethan's okay." Nuva noted. "Heartbreak can be very brutal."

"Exactly, meow." Nerdi announced.

* * *

****Confessional: Ship sunk…****

**Nerdi**: How come I just have this odd feeling that tomorrow's gonna be very painful?

**Omelette**: I… still don't trust the girls just yet. Vikki? I can trust… Somewhat. And maybe… Just maybe… That boy with the tattoo on his arm?

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Xander was looking outside. Currently, Ross and Luka were talking amongst themselves.

"Good job, bud." Xander said to himself, observing the scene. "I think someone like you deserves someone just as cool as Luka."

He then laid down on his bed, and took out a piece of paper, and a pen. He then grinned, as he looked at the ink on his arms.

"Okay, Centipede? Inky? How about we start up a love of our own?" Xander questioned, as he started to write some words on a piece of paper.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the steps, Ross and Luka were talking to themselves.

"So… That's why I used to sleep in my parent's pet shop when I was younger." Ross said out loud.

Luka smiled. "Aww, you were such a sweet boy."

"Key word being 'were', but I felt I been becoming a bit of a jerk as of recent." Ross admitted.

"Yeah..." Luka nodded. "But we agreed that we would be nice from here on out."

"So, to change the subject… You've got any pets of your own?" Ross asked out loud.

Luka looked down. "Sadly, no. Parents are allergic. They can't even handle naked mole rats..."

"Yikes." Ross said. "Maybe my parents should get in the market for Hypoallergenic Pets?"

Luka blinked. "They actually breed those? Whoa..."

"Yeah! With one of those, you can have an animal to care for, despite your parents being allergic." Ross said, with a smile on his face.

"Err, yeah." Luka replied back, almost hesitatingly.

"Also, if I ever embarrassed you in the past..." Ross inquired.

"Oh, the bellybutton piercing thing?" Luka noted, as she smiled. "It's fine; no big deal."

At that moment, a possum came crawling up to the two, and got close to the paranormal fan.

"Err… I only dealt with domesticated animals. Aren't these things dangerous?" A nervous Ross asked out loud.

Luka smiled. "Nah, I kinda find these guys to be rather cute."

The possum looked up at the paranormal fan.

"I think it wants you to rub on it." Luka suggested.

Ross uneasily nodded, as he put his hand on the possum, and started to pet it gently. The possum closed its eyes, seemingly enjoying the backrub.

"Wow, never thought a wild animal would do something like this..." Ross noted.

"Yeah, this is very interesting..." Luka nodded back, as she joined into the rubbing.

The two gave off a quick glance, before they resumed rubbing the possum, blushing slightly.

* * *

**Confessional: Metalshipping!**

**Ross**: Yeah, I kinda get along with Luka, oddly enough. That, and she's kinda cute.

**Luka**: I… had to lie. The only animals in my house are only wearable. And wearing THOSE duds? F*** that s***! But hey, I'm getting close to Ross. That counts for something, right?

**Xander**: The bro's getting with a girl! Sick! Okay, don't wanna jump the gun just yet… For now, to see if Omelette will accept this love letter…

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

Selena, having entered the room, was looking for some secrets to find.

"Okay. Let's see what kinda blood I can smell..." Selena noted to herself.

She took a look at Tina's bag, which was decked out with various Nintendo pins. She shook her head.

"Nope. That geek doesn't have anything interesting to note." Selena mused, as she eyed Whitney's bag. It was designed to be patched up, as a decorative choice.

"Not messing with Whitney's. I seen what she could do during the challenge; she would CREAM me."

She then looked at Luka's bag, which had the same design of her shirt on the bag.

"You're the least to likely wanna punch me into a pulp." Selena said to herself, as she reached into Luka's bag, and pulled out a book that was labeled 'Diary' on the front. She then opened the diary.

She looked a bit confused at what she saw. "What is this? Are these drawings in a diary?"

At that point, Whitney came into the cabin.

"Hey, Selena!" Whitney announced, as she saw what Selena was doing. "What are you doing, reading Luka's diary? ...Find anything good?"

"Eh, nothing too exciting." Selena answered, as she closed the diary. "Going to the Confessional. Later."

Selena then left the cabin, as Whitney looked at the diary. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her, as she opened said book.

"Whoa… This is no diary..." Whitney noted, as she surveyed the contents of the page. "There's a skull wearing a hat in the middle of an African Savannah, a kitten wrapped in a ball of yarn..."

She then looked at the top of the page. It read 'Future Tattoo Plans'.

"Ohh, that makes a lotta sense." Whitney said, as she gently closed the diary. "But why draw in your diary, to be honest? I always thought they were for writing stuff down."

* * *

**Confessional: Or for jotting down notes on how to win your lover.**

**Whitney**: Luka's an odd gal…

**Luka**: -She smirks at the camera- I've… kinda planned ahead. I write in a book titled 'Sketch Book', and draw in my diary. Gotta try harder than that to crack these secrets from my brain!

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

It was a half hour since Ethan came back to the cabin, having been cheered up by Yuki. Currently, he was in the cabin, while Maxwell and Tina were playing a game together.

"Come on, we can do this!" Tina chanted out loud, as Maxwell was currently in battle in a game.

"Yeah! If they can make hot dogs outta pork chops, then beating this dungeon should be rather easy!" Maxwell announced. "Well, as easy as defeating Krillin in _Dragon Ball_."

"Err, did the dude die in every arc?" Tina noted.

However, when Maxwell tried to dodge one of the enemies, he was a second too slow. His character dramatically fell to his knees, dying.

Maxwell blinked. "Well… Even Krillin wins a battle every now and then?"

"Let me guess; too long, didn't view?" Tina asked.

"Exactly." Maxwell answered back, as the two continued their game.

Closeby, Isaac was doing some sewing, while Bob was playing on his 3DS.

"So, your secret's out in the world, now." Bob said out loud. "What will you do, now?"

"Simple; keep on sewing." Isaac answered back. "No way am I giving up a hobby of mine, because of some unruly bullies that tend to have their way."

"Yeah, much like how my sis and her friend have a love for Pokemon." said Bob, as he looked at Tina.

"Plus, I should be more outgoing..." Isaac commented, as he looked up. "It's what Betty would have wanted..."

"Huh… You mentioned this Betty before." Bob inquired. "She a friend of yours?"

"Yeah..." Isaac answered. "A really good friend."

Bob snapped his fingers. "I get it! She's your girlfriend at home!"

Isaac blushed at that last remark, and had to think up something.

"Well… Like what Ethan went through, she liked girls." Isaac lied. "We're still good friends, only it took a while for me to process it."

"I see..." Bob nodded. "In either case, hope you do find someone that'll return your feelings."

Isaac gave off a smile. "Thanks, Bob."

* * *

**Confessional: What a sweet scene!**

**Isaac**: Okay, I had to lie. Betty? Well, I didn't want to upset Bob…

**Bob**: Other than Tina, and Ichigo back at home… They're my first true friends.

**Maxwell**: Wow, who knew how tough Wind Waker could get? And those graphics fanboys thought it was gonna be too childish. They're more wrong than all the answers on Yukari's driving exam.

**Tina**: Yeah, it was kinda Maxwell's first foray into Wind Waker… Thought I help him out a bit.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

The girls, plus Ethan, were watching an anime on a portable DVD player that they borrowed from Maxwell.

"Huh… Remind me of why 4Kidz tried to dub this, again?" Hannah asked.

"Most likely to appeal to kids?" Gina shrugged. "Other than that, I dunno."

"Yeah, they're… POINTING at them; not aiming a gun!" Yuki said out loud. "Unless they have that power from that one anime involving that Japanese High School student working as a spirit detective… Yeeeaaahhh, that's not gonna be very threatening, hon."

"Maybe… they plan on poking their eyes out?" Ethan suggested.

Kagura, in the meantime, groaned.

"This is how they butchered our shows?" Kagura asked.

"Well, they don't do it as often, anymore." Hannah answered back.

"Brutal..." Kagura groaned. "My little bro would freak about the changes to his fave shows…"

"Yeah, tell ANY otaku that." Hannah replied back. "Back then, if your anime got the 4Kidz branded… You're nearly SOL."

"Yeah, like if we got edited by 4Kidz..." Gina commented. "Luka's piercings would be faded out, Yuki's name would be something like… Katrina, or something like that."

Yuki shivered at that thought, as she looked at Ethan.

"...Moving on… Ethan? You still okay, sweetie?" Yuki noted.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ethan smiled back. "Sure, a part of me still has a crush on Jeanette, but it's time for me to move on."

"And I just got the thing for you!" Yuki replied back, as she took out a chart, featuring all 26 camper's faces drawn on the board. Zero, Peter, and Jeanette's faces were X'ed out. "It's time to play… The shipping game, hon!"

Ethan gulped. "How come I see this going south, real quick?"

"Heck, the only one you can really ship me with is Bob." said Hannah, as she looked at her teammates. "And just note that we're FRIENDS."

Yuki devilishly grinned, as she took out a marker.

"Err… Is that a green marker you're using?" Hannah asked.

"Um… no." Yuki answered back. "It's not green, not at all!"

* * *

**Confessional: Shipping is serious business…**

**Yuki**: Really, hon! It's not green at all! It's peridot. WHOLE different color!

**Ethan**: (Reads notes) Let's see… Yuki's first target for me is Omelette. From what I saw of her, she's more or less energetic. Think I'm ready for someone like her?

**Hannah**: Who cares about some silly shipping chart for Ethan? I know who he truly belongs to! -She winks-

**Kagura**: Yeah, please forgive me for complaining about dubbed anime. I just dislike 4Kidz. Funimation? Whole different story.

**Gina**: As for me and anime? Picked up some tips of the trade from Giant Mecha anime shows.

* * *

It was now the middle of the night, as someone on one of the teams was struggling in their sleep.

_Yuki was pinned down on the floor, with a student sneering over her._

"_What are you gonna do to me?" Yuki cried out, close to tears._

"_Oh, nothing." The student said, as she took out a switchblade. "This isn't gonna hurt one bit..."_

_The student then held the switchblade close to Yuki's left cheek._

"_It's gonna hurt a lot..."_

Yuki woke up, soaked in sweat, and panting heavily.

"Damn..." Yuki muttered to herself. "That is one day I rather NOT repeat."

She then pushed her finger across her cheek.

"Knives… I just wanna ask… Why?" Yuki asked, as someone entered the cabin.

"Yuki? You okay?" Hannah questioned, entering the cabin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki lied. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?" Hannah asked.

Yuki warmly smiled. "Nah, I'm good."

At that moment, there appeared to be a flash of light, interrupting the mood.

Looking at the beam of light, Hannah looked at Yuki. "Holy Hardnosed Mrs. Hatcher, what was that?"

Yuki blinked. "I… don't know..."

"Me too..." Hannah stated, as the light started to fade. "Well, in either case, it's gone now."

"Yeah… This is very odd..." Yuki mused, as she looked at Hannah. "But, in all seriousness, it was just a bad dream; I have them from time to time."

"Well, at least you're okay. Well, I'm off to dreamland, to toss apples at trees that blow wind. Night again, Yuki." Hannah replied back.

"Night, Hannah." Yuki responded, headed back to her bed.

* * *

At the same time the light faded, an angelic girl stood. Angelic being the word, being she had angel wings sticking out of her back.

"Ahh, it's nice to be back on Earth." The angel said to herself. "Heaven may be wonderful and all, but… I just have this feeling a friend's gonna need some help."

She floated over to one of the windows on the Flounder's cabin.

"First off, time to rid you of any bad dreams you may have." The angel noted, as she flicked her finger. "And done. Now, to find a place to hide out."

She flew over to the Boathouse, to where it has since aired out. She entered the building, and laid back.

"Don't worry… I shall help you out." The angel mused to herself. "Any which way I can."

* * *

**Confessional: Total Drama Angel?**

**Isaac**: Odd… I was suffering a nightmare. Only for it to be changed to something far more sweeter… Is something in Squirrel's food?

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Hannah and Yuki were talking to the other girls about what they saw in the middle of the night.

"...And are you SURE you all didn't see anything last night?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Beats me; I was dreaming of bu...tts… From Finding Nemo!" Omelette answered. "Yep, the butt from Finding Nemo!"

"Hmm… That's all I wanted to ask." Hannah said, nodding. "Continue with your breakfast."

"So, you didn't see any flashes of light, hon?" Yuki asked Luka.

"Nope; I was sound asleep last night." Luka answered. "That, and the blinds were closed."

"Okay." Yuki nodded, as she returned to Hannah.

"Well, everyone's stories check out; there was nobody awake when that flash appeared." Hannah noted.

"Yeah… This is getting a bit odd, hon." Yuki replied back, as she looked at Ethan. "For now, though..."

"Time for some matchmaking..."

* * *

**Confessional: Yuki White – Cupid**

**Yuki**: Okay, time to work my magic! Besides, someone like Ethan has to go for someone like Omelette! From what I've observed, she's cute, funny, and plain out a perfect match!

* * *

Omelette was in the middle of her breakfast (A fried egg), when someone put a note next to her plate.

"Huh?" Omelette asked herself, as she read said note.

_Omelette_

_From when I saw you, you're just as beautiful as Ms. Pac Man._

_Do you wanna hang out later?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Omelette chuckled warmly as she looked at Xander.

"You silly butt..." Omelette said quietly to herself, as Vikki eyed her friend, and smiled to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Way to be subtle, Xander…**

**Omelette**: I kinda knew that it was Xander that wrote the note. Who else knows about arcade games?

**Vikki**: Ooo… Someone has a crush on Omelette~! Very awesome!

**Yuki**: Yeeeeeaaahhh… This could prove problematic in finding the one for Ethan.

**Xander**: Hey, how else can I write a love note? There aren't that many female arcade stars that are recognizable. ...And no, 75% of the cast of Sugar Rush doesn't count.

* * *

With Nuva and Ugra, they were discussing various topics.

"So… favorite movie." Ugra said out loud.

"Thats an easy one. Muppet Treasure Island." Nuva winked.

"Eh, kinda figured." Ugra smiled. "You're a real fan of the Muppets."

"That, I am!" Nuva replied back, as she held up Nerdi. "But the TRUE stardom of fandom has to go to Nerdi."

"Hey, I'm just a fan of Star Wars, meow!" Nerdi spoke.

"Speaking of which… I thought we would be weirder out at her moving around on her own… And having a personality as well..." Ugra noted.

"Eh, she explained it all to the girls a couple days ago." Nuva shrugged. "Guess we just accepted it."

"Then again, this IS Total Drama. A lotta crazy S has occurred before..." Ugra replied back.

The two of them giggled, before looking at each other's eyes, as Nerdi watched. She then fisted the air in triumph.

* * *

**Confessional: I ship it.**

**Nerdi**: Yep, just a few more episodes, and then I'll Fedex this stuff, meow! I shall start up the plot for the Nugra fanfic, now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gina was busy eating breakfast, as a nervous Quentin came walking up to her.

"_Okay, dude… She's just a girl. You've spoken to cuties like her before..._" Quentin thought to himself. "_Just be yourself..._"

"Uh… babe?" Quentin said out loud, as Gina looked at Quentin. "I… just wanna say, that your robot is awesome."

"Why, thanks-" Gina replied back, as Quentin was already gone. "Hey, where he go?"

* * *

Back at the Turtle's Table, Quentin had his head buried in his hands. Alec, without his lab coat on, was comforting him.

"I blew it..." Quentin lamented. "I blew this bodacious wave of Gina..."

"Hey, don't feel so down, Quentin." Alec replied back. "You just gotta bounce back, and prove to her that you'll right man!"

"I know." Quentin said, as he looked at Alec. "Hey, where's your lab coat?"

"Oh, that?" Alec answered. "I lent it to Isaac. He's gonna fix it up for me."

At that moment, Isaac walked up to the two, holding said lab coat.

"Here you go, Alec..." Isaac said, handing over the coat, as the Mad Scientist put it on.

"Whoa… This feels really fresh outta the box!" Alec complimented, as he digged into its pockets. "And you even made the pockets even deeper! This'll be PERFECT for my SCIENCE needs!"

"What kinda sci… SCIENCE, may I ask?" Isaac asked.

"Well, your usual potions." Alec grinned back, as he took out a list. "Let's see… There's a potion that'll keep your tongue safe while eating ghost chili peppers, a potion that grows you 50 feet tall, a potion..."

Isaac and Quentin could only watch as Alec listed off his long list of potions…

* * *

**Confessional: All from the power of SCIENCE!**

**Quentin**: Wait… There's a potion that can do THAT?! Where was that a few minutes ago?!

**Isaac**: I'm quite surprised he has a potion that can, you know, _raise_ the dead… -Shivers-

**Alec**: Eh, no worries about that Reraise potion. Besides, it's just a prototype, anyway.

* * *

At that moment, Chris came into the room, flashing off a grin.

"Campers! It's almost time for your next challenge! This challenge should make any wrench monkey very happy. Very happy, indeed!" Chris announced, as Gina gave off a smirk.

"So, what are we gonna do? Build Mario Karts?" Tina suggested. "Cause I've got some ideas."

"Close enough, but no." Chris replied back. "You'll see soon enough, campers. McLean out!"

He soon left the room, as Gina looked at her wrench, and kissed it.

"Charlene? Guess we're getting in some work, today." Gina whispered to her wrench.

"Um, okay then?" Ethan blinked.

* * *

On the way to the challenge, Quentin was walking, as Kagura came up to him.

"Hey, Quentin-Kun!" Kagura said out loud. "You feeling all right?"

"Well, after wiping out with a bodacious babe..." Quentin muttered.

"Wow, yikes..." Kagura said out loud. "Who was this… bod-day-just babe… Did I say that right?"

"Gina from your team." Quentin answered. "And yeah, you did, brah."

"I see..." Kagura said. "But hey, after seeing Gina-Chan's reaction to the challenge, I guess you can find something that connects you two. She's interested in mechanical stuff."

"Yeah… Man, why am I so nervous when I'm with cute babes?" Quentin lamented. "All I said was just one thing, and hoofed it outta there."

"Well, you're talking with me, and yet, you're not running." Kagura noted.

"Yeah..." Quentin replied back. "This is rather comforting. Thanks, Kagura."

"No problem, Quentin-Kun." Kagura winked back.

"Guys, hurry up!" Gina yelled out from far ahead. "You're gonna miss some awesome challenge!"

Kagura gave off a smirk to Quentin, as she began to run. "Race ya!"

"Hey!" Quentin replied back, as he too started to run.

* * *

**Confessional: Run! Run!**

**Kagura**: Hey, I kinda noticed Quentin-Kun struggling with Gina-Chan. Thought I give a little advice. We may be on different teams, but ain't nothing in the rulebooks against helping out a different team member between challenges!

**Gina**: Anything involving mechanics, I just GOTTA try!

* * *

At the Challenge Arena, there was a giant box in the middle of the large room. Gina didn't waste any time in running towards it, and peering inside.

"So… What's with the giant arena?" Vikki asked.

The arena floor seemed to be littered with various, deadly obstacles. There seemed to be some buzzsaws intracting and retracting from the floor, as thus some spikes doing the same thing, at various points. Some flames seemed to also shoot out from various points of the floor, as thus some bursts of icy, cold water, making a frozen puddle where the water shot out from. And in the middle, appeared to be a blender of sorts, ready to chop up any unfortunate soul that would fall into it. Even the walls weren't safe, with them being dotted with drills, as thus the corners having sledgehammers guarding them, as well. Gina had a developing grin on her face.

"Wow… Extreme _Mortal Kombat_ much, Chris?" Whitney snarked out loud.

"Nah, I highly doubt it..." Maxwell noted. "Parents and producers would get TO'ed if we bit it very violently during the show."

"Besides, it's not like it's _Blood C_, anyway." Danny replied out loud, as Maxwell looked at him. "Did I just…"

Maxwell nodded.

"DAMMIT!" Danny cursed, as Chris came walking to the campers.

"Campers, welcome to your next Challenge! As you can observe, your next challenge takes place in this arena!"

"Yikes, and we're not insured..." Nuva noted.

"However, you guys won't be battling in the Arena." Chris said to everyone, easing their worries a bit. "Instead, and this is the good part… You will be building robots to fight at your stead! You guys familiar with Robot Wars or Battlebots?"

Gina couldn't hold it, anymore, raising her fists in the air, and accidentally hitting Whitney in the process. "**WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!**"

Chris smirked. "Wow, guess someone has."

Gina looked at the downed Whitney she punched by accident, and she picked her off the ground.

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, no worries; I'm used to this kinda thing by now." Whitney replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Robot Wars**

**Gina**: This! Is! So! COOL! I've built robots built for this kinda thing on my spare time, and now I get to put my skills to the test! This is gonna rock, big time!

**Xander**: A challenge all about three-way fighting? I'm down with that. Maybe I outta craft up a miniature vehicle from Metal Slug.

**Alec**: Crud... Mechanics and mechanical crap is kinda iffy on me. I should think up a plan…

**Whitney: **Wow, Gina's excited. And can rival the lead singer of that indie rock group, The Pressure Cookerz.

* * *

"So… When shall the battles commence?" Gina asked, slightly bouncing up and down and looking giddy as a schoolgirl.

"After the break. Why?" Chris answered back.

"Perfect!" Gina replied, as she grabbed the nearest camera. "Look, everyone! Grab your favorite snacks! Drinks! Air a 20 minute infomercial just to ensue a snack run! This is GONNA get good!"

"Gina… You feeling okay?" Hannah blinked, walking up to the engineer.

"Better than okay!" Gina answered back, as she raised her wrench up into the air. "It's time for my faithful Charlene to get to work!"

"You… kinda scare me..." Hannah inquired.

* * *

Yep, you can guess that Gina's pumped for this challenge. But, can she really prove her worth into the pudding?

NEXT TIME: The robots are built, and the fights begin! But a beloved person is injured in the process!


	11. Robo Ga Taosenai -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Sorry this episode is late; was working on other works!

This episode, the battles proper! But a certain someone will have to undergo a lot of fixing up before this day is done. Nerdi fans may be a bit mad at someone before the end of this episode…

Mr. Roboto says "Thank You!"

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

The team were in their own work station, looking at the scrap they had piled in front of them.

"Ohmaigod, Ohmaigod, Ohmaigod!" Gina squeed out loud. "This is gonna really rock!"

"Yeah, we do get it. But you may wanna calm down, now." Bob suggested. "Else, you may end up like my sis, back when my sis got Pokemon X."

Gina smiled back. "Yeah, you're right… Good idea."

"What occurred, if I may ask?" Ethan asked.

"She vomited due to excitement." Bob answered back, weirding out his entire team.

"Someone vomited over a game? Musta been awesome…" Yuki responded with a nod.

"Soooo… What do we have to work with?" Hannah asked.

"Well… From all the scrap we got at hand..." Gina said, surveying the scrap they had. "I think we can cook something up."

"But first, we need some defensive measures." Hannah noted, as she looked down at her spiked wristbands. "And I may have an idea. You know how to craft out sharp spikes, Gina?"

Gina nodded. "While I never used one, I battled against something that had a spiked shield one time. I think I can provide some kinda defense against something like that."

"Excellent." Hannah said, as she looked around the scrap some more. "How about a robot walker? With a drill as its form of offense?"

"Awesome idea, Hannah!" Gina answered back. "You know, you've got a promising future in the world of robotics."

Hannah shrugged. "I'm not sure what I would be; I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"You're eleven, hon. You've still got time." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah..." Hannah said, as she chuckled. "I've kinda already got 'Most Likely to be an UFC fighter' listed for me in my Yearbook."

"And with your strength, no kidding." Kagura noted. "What did you even DO to deserve that title?"

"Kicked my dad by accident." Hannah answered. "While I was an infant and I was in mom's womb."

Everyone blinked at Hannah, with concern.

"Hey, how was I to notice that my soon-to-be dad was touching my mom's belly?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Hell, I'm quite surprised that you didn't send your mom into early labor, to be honest." Gina replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Hannah's strength strikes again**

**Hannah**: That, and I kinda disproven myself as a bully by saving a teacher one time. Man, rumors can be brutal.

**Yuki**: Man, she's got some kick, huh?

**Maxwell**: Wow, who is Hannah? Brock's Happiny, given human form?

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

Everyone was looking at the scraps they had.

"Well, we're more or less hosed." Ross said out loud.

"Nah, we're not defeatists yet!" Luka announced. "That, and Pat did give me some tutorials when I hanged around with the Paws."

"Wait… You actually control one of these?" Tina asked out loud.

"You bet, my cotton candy scented friend!" Luka answered back. "We used it to bust a cock-fighting ring one time. Shame that most of the roosters couldn't be saved, though. It was more or less a bittersweet victory..."

"Man, animal fighters can be brutal..." Xander muttered.

"I know… But enough about that; we should decide on who's behind the controls." Luka said out loud.

"Tina can control one! With her knowledge behind games, a fighting robot should be cake for her!" Xander suggested. "She's basically our own Lisa Winters! ...Only without the tattoos on her arms."

Tina smirked to herself. "_Hey, like I have that many tats on me._"

"Guys!" Whitney shouted out loud. "Look what I found!"

At that point, Whitney came rolling in, in what appeared to be a futuristic chair lifted straight outta Star Trek. She slowly stopped in front of the team.

"Err… Whitney? Is that chair designed for people that went through trauma?" Ross asked.

"But it looks so cool, it's got seat warmers, and with some elbow grease, one can cosplay as a giant R2-D2!" Whitney suggested. "Or, we can scrap it for parts. Either way works."

Ross nodded. "That, we can do."

"And done!"

Everyone turned around to see that while everyone was busy, Selena crafted a rather impressive robot. It appeared to be a small car, with a spiked mace attached to the top.

"What? Just because I may be prim and proper doesn't mean I can't get down and dirty with mechanical crap like this." Selena lectured.

Luka smiled. "Very not bad…"

Selena nodded. "Thank you. You can guess I can attempt to do your robots this challenge."

"So…" Luka added, as she drew in her 'diary' and displayed a quick sketch to Selena. "Think it's possible to do this?"

Selena surveyed the picture. It was a skull, with a buzzsaw for a mohawk, and it was walking on legs, almost like a spider.

"Huh… Edgy." Selena noted. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Confessional: So… Yeah, that's different.**

**Selena**: Okay, I rather not tell ANYONE, but… I'm a HUGE mechanic fan, as thus a HUGE Robot Wars and Battlebots fanatic. I've always wanted to join the circuit, but with my status… You can guess it's rather difficult for me to do so.

**Tina**: I played enough games to be able to give this challenge a solid. My fingers are ready for some action!

**Whitney**: In the end, we scrapped it for parts… But we're keeping the seats. And the installed back massager… How is this titled the Torture Chair, again?

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They too, were looking at the scrap.

"Okay, what shall we crop up?" Vikki asked. "Just lob the prohibital pie at the wall, and hope it sticks?"

"Or something involving noodles?" Candace added, as she looked at Alec. "Alec, you're smart. What do you think?"

Alec shook his head. "I gotta disagree with you on that front. All of my SCIENCE involves potions, and all that jazz."

"Dudes! Check THIS out!"

Like Whitney, Quentin came slowly rolling in their own Torture Chair, only that this one was colored black.

"It's an exact replica of the chair from the original Star Trek that Captain Pike was in! Right down to the exact detail, dudes!" Quentin exclaimed, as he started to slowly do a donut in the chair.

Francis smirked. "Wow, at least someone on this team has some brains..."

Omelette blinked. "Err, dude? Wasn't Captain Pike kinda… sorta… maimed in the actual show, from what I observed growing up?"

"But, when will I have a chance to do this for realsies, and remain functional?" Quentin asked back.

"Omelette does have a point, there." Nuva replied with a nod.

"Okay..." Quentin said, as he opened the chair and stepped out. "So, what are we gonna do against Gina's bot? This IS her profession, after all..."

"I dunno; lob her robot into the spikes, and hope it explodes into balls that scatter?" Ugra asked out loud.

"Err, what kinda robots are you talking about?" Alec questioned back.

"Eh, that's besides the point. Who's good at building robots?" Ugra asked again.

Quentin raised his hand. "I can do it!"

Danny, though, began to leave. "Whatever, nerds. I'm out."

"Sure, whatever." Quentin replied back, as he looked at the scrap piled in front of the team. "Now… What to do..."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, what to do, indeed…**

**Quentin**: Okay, I'm trying to woo Gina with my skills. Maybe that'll be enough for her to like me?

**Alec**: We no time for robots… We time for SCIENCE! -He holds up a vial- And with this potion… -He also holds up some electronic device- ...And with this device, I shall conduct one of my greatest plans! This shall NOT fail… FOR SCIENCE!

**Danny**: Nerdy crap doesn't appeal to me…

* * *

Over with Nerdi, she was about to hop into a washing machine, getting ready for a bath.

"Well, with Nuva busy, I should take a bath, meow." Nerdi mused to herself, as she looked into the washing machine. "Hey, this cloth won't keep itself this blue."

She was about to hop in, as she saw someone about to enter the washroom…

"Well… This bites." Nerdi pouted, as she realized something. "Wait, I'M LAUNDRY. All I gotta do is jump into the laundry basket, and get myself washed with it!"

The puppet lept into the basket, as Hatchet came into the room, singing a rather familiar song… Off-Key.

"Is that… Skillrex?" Nerdi asked herself, as she groaned. "Way to ruin Skillrex for life, meow."

At that moment, Nerdi was buried by what appeared to be Hatchet's laundry.

"Crud… Forgot the detergent..." Hatchet mumbled, as Nerdi peeked from…

"Is this is..." A disgusted Nerdi asked herself, holding up a pair of grenade-patterned underwear.

All of a sudden, she heard some noises, as she quickly hid herself using the underwear.

"Time for what I truly enjoy..." Danny smirked, as he looked down at the pair of underwear. "And I've got an idea..."

He then picked up the underwear, not knowing that Nerdi was in it.

"Time for some fun..."

* * *

After their robots were built, the contestants were awaiting further orders from Chris. Their robots were currently behind giant curtains in a steel box to prevent anyone sneaking any peeks to further strategy.

"Okay, knowing Gina, she's got something awesome up her sleeves." Candace said to the crew. "Do short sleeves also count as sleeves?"

"Maybe in Paraguay..." Nuva replied back. "But still, she's more or less someone to take out, and fast."

"Campers! I hope you're ready to battle, cause it's almost time to FIGHT!" Chris announced, as he stepped into the camera. "Now, here's how things go; it's a three way Battle Royale, with each match lasting for 90 seconds. After each round is up, the next robot in line will battle, and so forth. You can take this time to repair any damage done to your robot. The first team to have their robots completely trashed, loses it for their team, and has to send someone packing. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Now, first up, for the Turtles… It's Quentin, driving what he calls… The Neon Brain from Jupiter!" Chris announced, as the curtains opened, and a giant, crab like robot came scattering out. It appeared to have a drill in one pincher, and a small shield on the other. And true to it's name, it had a fake brain, glowing brightly.

"Okay, dudes… My beach buddy'll cause some chaos..." Quentin remarked out loud.

"Well… taking on a reject from Red Lobster is a robot being driven by Tina of the Squids… She labels it F-E-A-R!"

Like with Quentin, the curtains opened, and a blue, spinning turtle-like shell drove out. It had spikes on its top, with the side spikes extra sharp.

"You'll shortly see WHY you should fear F-E-A-R..." Tina smirked, pushing her glasses in.

"And finally, for Maxwell… It's Kriffton 8!"

The curtains opened for Maxwell, and a tank came rolling out. It had a drill at the turret, and despite it looking like a tank, it appeared to be speedy. It even had spikes lined on the backside, preventing any sneak attacks.

"Okay… Time to… Uh..." Maxwell announced, as his mind hit a blank. "...I really should watch more mecha anime to think up a cheesy one-liner."

"Drivers ready?" Chris asked, as all three contestants nodded. "It's time to… RO-BATTLE!"

The three drivers drove their robots into the arena, with only one objective in mind; destruction! Neon Brain scuttled quickly, chasing after Kriffton 8. However, Maxwell wasn't having any of that, as he drove towards any hazards that weren't currently active.

"Man, I should be fighting, and yet, I'm dashing quicker than Konata!" Maxwell complained. "How did he even build something so… crafty?"

Quentin smirked back. "Resistance. Is. Futile."

Neon Brain jabbed the Kriffton 8 by the sides, putting a hole in it, damaging it, and making the crab hold on for dear life.

"Hey, what is this, Grand Theft Auto?" Maxwell complained, as he started to spin wildly to get Neon Brain off his robot. But Quentin's bot wasn't budging.

"Time to taste one wicked wipeout..." Quentin gave off a grin, as…

FEAR came leaping from a jetting ramp, aiming for Neon Brain, its blades at the ready.

"Time for the Flyin' Seafood Special!" Tina yelled out, as FEAR hit the still attached Neon Brain, with its blade cutting off the pincher with the drill attached to it!

"Oh, crud… My only option of offense..." Quentin whimpered. "How will I get Gina to notice me?"

"Shall we, Maxwell?" Tina asked.

"Let's do it. Time to fry this crab." Maxwell answered back.

The two kept on ramming Neon Brain under a flame trap, which then activated, lighting Neon Brain ablaze. After the flames died down, Kriffton 8 rammed into Neon Brain, sending it into one of the drills lining the walls, impaling it against the drills. It was shut down almost instantly.

"And Neon Brain is outta here!" Chris announced out loud.

"Crud..." Quentin muttered.

Back in the ring, Maxwell started to celebrate by spinning his robot around, seemingly doing donuts, as…

FEAR rammed into Kriffton 8, damaging it a bit.

Maxwell blinked at Tina. "Seriously?"

"Hey, it's a challenge, bud. And you can always repair it afterwards!" Tina smirked back. "Now… How about we give these peeps a TRUE battle?"

Maxwell tipped his hat. "You're on!"

**BUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!**

"...Or not." Maxwell noted.

"That's right, you and Tina's battle'll be delayed, NEXT TIME, on Total Drama Z!" Chris announced. "But for now… It's time for the next battle to commence!"

"Oh, my fingers are just getting started..." Tina said, sporting a grin.

* * *

**Confessional: How many filler episodes should they go through before they fight, again?**

**Maxwell**: Wow, if she's as tough as she is at battles like this like she is at games… -He starts to blush- I kinda find her to be really cute.

**Tina**: Okay, in the sequel, we shall fight. And we won't tease it this time. Not unlike Alex from Golden Sun fame.

**Quentin**: Bummer… NOW how will I prove myself to Gina?

* * *

"Okay, get pumped, because it's time for the second fight!" Chris announced out loud. "From the Squids, it's Punx, with Luka behind the controls!"

The curtains opened, and a spider-like skull came walking out, with a buzzsaw for a mohawk.

"Punk is dead, they say?" Luka smirked. "It's time for them to think twice..."

"For the Flounders, being driven by Kagura, and I can't take the name seriously, at all… It's Super-Happy-Destruction, or S-H-D for short!"

A rather small robot came rolling into the arena. It was designed almost like Osaka's face from Azumanga Daioh, complete with hands sticking out. Most everyone gave an odd look at the Asian girl.

"Hey, our country may bleed gushers of cute, but even cuteness can be tough." Kagura lectured.

"And for the Turtles, it's Coulrophobe, driven by Vikki!"

A medium-sized robot came rolling out, almost looking cyborg-ish. It was carrying a chair, and holding a chain whip, as well. It was decorated to look like a cute clown, as well.

"Hey, Francis wanted it to put fear in you guys… Nope!" Vikki admitted. "Cause I'm trying to PROVE that us kind aren't scary."

"Clowns are SUPPOSED to be scary!" Francis muttered out loud, as Vikki rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: Try saying that to Vikki…**

**Vikki**: Yeah, I know lion taming and clowns don't mix… But the lion tamer babysat for me, and taught me some tricks of the trade… With lion dolls, mind ya. This is for YOU, Truffles!

* * *

"Drivers ready?" Chris asked, as all three contestants nodded in turn. "It's time to… RO-BATTLE!"

At the word GO, S-H-D and Courophobe went towards each other, with the former taunting the latter, while Courophobe tried whipping it to no avail.

"Man, I never thought it was such a small target..." Vikki mused.

S-H-D ran circles around Courophobe, while Vikki tried to whip at it.

"Your circus tricks won't save ya this time..." Kagura smirked, as she began to have S-H-D drive off.

"Hey, wait up!" Vikki responded, as she too started to follow S-H-D. S-H-D drove over any obstacles that were inactive, only for them to activate once Courophobe ran over them. It slid, got burned, spiked, and sawed from underneath.

It was now on its last legs, as it was teetering close to the blender in the middle…

"Oyasumi Nasai, Courophobe!" Kagura taunted, as S-H-D drove right in front of a now malfunctioning Courophobe, sending it into the blender, with shredded up steel, flying from the blender.

"And Vikki and her bot is OUT!" Chris announced out loud, barely dodging one of the eyeballs of the totaled bot.

Whitney peeked her head from an overturned table that the team used as a shield, and glared at the host.

"Jeepers, Chris, we almost got pierced by that wreckage!" Whitney scolded. "I may have a lotta bandages, but not THAT many!"

"Hey, keep your shoes on; this makes for great entertainment!" Chris replied back. "And now it's down to Punx and S-H-D! But who shall walk out the winner of this challenge?"

Kagura gulped, as she assisted the situation.

"Yikes… Punx is way too heavy to topple over..." Kagura noted. "It looks like I may have to take it down a different way..."

Meanwhile, Luka started to steer Punx towards S-H-D in the hopes of shredding it, just as…

**BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!**

"And it looks like this battle shall continue next time!" Chris announced out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Aww, I wanna see how this ends!**

**Luka**: Selena did state that saws are more or less one's best weapon in disabling these kinda robots. How she got that knowledge, I'll never know.

**Kagura**: Well, this does give me time to cook up a plan on taking on something belonging in a Shonen Anime…

**Vikki**: Okay, note to self… Get good at games for next time.

* * *

"Okay, fighting next… For the Flounders, it's Gina's El Killcrusher!" Chris announced out loud.

What appeared to be a tank, with a drill in the turret, and two chainsaws in the front came rolling in. The sides were dotted with spikes, as thus the back was lined with spikes to boot. Everyone was impressed by the robot, or either scared.

"Eh, this baby right here? It's BANNED in the ACTUAL Robot Wars tourney for being TOO tough to beat." Gina stated. "I did give myself a slight disadvantage, though. Turret can't move."

Tina gulped. "Okay, I don't think the Metal Blade can beat THAT. Or the Thunder Beam, even with the Pause Glitch."

"Yikes..." Omelette muttered, her eyes going wide. "This… is gonna suck..."

"Second, being driven by Selena, it's MaceThing!" Chris announced out loud.

A car drove onto the scene, with a spiked mace on top. It spun its mace around, demonstrating its power while doing so.

"Going up against someone like you?" Selena asked, as she smirked. "Bring it on..."

"Wow, Selena looks so confident..." Luka noted.

"And from the Turtles, it's Alec, driving MILK!" Chris announced out loud.

What appeared to be a beetle came crawling on the field. It appeared to look white and gooey, with various, colorful pieces in the goo. A crematic bowl was on top as well, with some kind of black device on top.

"Okay, time to teach these fools the TRUE power of SCIENCE!" Alec exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional: Still doin' a body good!**

**Candace**: Is it me, or… Does Alec's robot look more like a bowl of Fruity Pebbles?

**Alec**: Why use a robot, when you can use SCIENCE, instead?! (He holds up a device) With this thing on top of the bowl, and a concoction I brewed up, I can control the Cereal Beetle with ease! Maybe I can gum up the machinery with the milk it spews out…

* * *

"Drivers ready?" Chris asked, as all three contestants nodded in turn. "It's time to… RO-BATTLE!"

The three robots went at it, with MaceThing banging on to the side of El KillCrusher, to no avail. MILK walked over, leaving puddles of what appeared to be milk with each step. At one point, a saw blade from a trap even went through MILK's leg, but it didn't phase him.

Selena was clearly getting frustrated.

"Come on!" Selena grumbled. "If I've beat Tentomushi, Demolition Demon, and Havoc in a simulator, then I can beat this El KillCrusher..."

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Danny, who was greeting the campers.

"Danny, kinda busy here..." Vikki said out loud.

"Why be at this lame-ass party?" Danny asked, as he produced the 'grenade'. "When I got a party favor of my own?"

Everyone gasped at what Danny was holding.

"Is that… a GRENADE?!" Omelette asked out loud.

Isaac, however, peered a little closer.

"Er, Isaac?" Whitney looked at the Hikikomori. "Something on your mind?"

"It may be just me, but..." Isaac stated. "I think that grenade is fake..."

"What makes you say that?" Whitney asked back.

"I know my cloth." Isaac answered. "That there is a pair of grenade-patterned boxers… None of us wear something like this. I'm not sure how he… got… them..."

He then shivered visibly.

"You okay, Isaac?" Whitney asked with concern.

"...I won't be sleeping tonight." Isaac stated.

"DANNY!" Nuva yelled out loud. "Quit it with the theatrics!"

"I will, as soon as I-" Danny answered back, as…

"...Nuva?" Nerdi questioned, as she peeked out from the grenade… Or in this case, boxers.

Danny then looked at the puppet in his hand… He acted in the most rational response to this kind of situation.

"EEP!" A panicked Danny yelped, as he lobbed Nerdi up into the air…

* * *

****Confessional: This isn't gonna be pretty…****

**Whitney**: And what I saw at that exact moment generated a lot of Nightmare Fuel… Kids? Nerdi fans? You may wanna GTFO to another station for a few minutes…

**Nuva**: No…

* * *

The campers could only watch as Nerdi was in the air. Gina tried to rush over with El KillCrusher to try to catch her with it's cannon, but…

"YYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Nerdi screamed out in pain, as she was shredded by the blender in the middle of the arena! Pieces of blue felt and cotton spewed out, as most everyone watched in pure horror. Nuva, however…

"Noooo… NERDI!" Nuva screamed out loud, before breaking down in tears. Vikki was quick to comfort her, as she gave off a glare at Danny.

"What the hell, Danny?!" Vikki yelled at the bully. "How could you not notice Nerdi was in there?!"

"Hey, like I'm gonna look in the underoos of a transexual like Hatchet." Danny replied back.

"He's got a point there." Francis added. "And besides, its just a sock puppet! You can always make another Nerdi."

Candace gave off a glare at Francis.

"Hey, you know I'm right." Francis said to the Cartoon fan.

"What was that for?" Maxwell yelled out in anger. "I know a Transexual! You do NOT make fun of them!"

"Hey, just calling it how I see it, otaku boy." Danny said, shrugging.

Vikki went wide-eyed. "What would your mother say to you if she sees this episode?!"

Danny growled. "Like I have a mom, you freakshow..."

"Wait, what?" Vikki asked out loud.

"Oh, sure, the world blames everything on ME. All because of my jailbird mom! So… I plan on paying BACK the world..." Danny replied back.

Vikki tried to say something, but sighed, as she continued to comfort Nuva, as…

"Owwww! It really freakin' HURTS!" Nerdi screamed out in pain, clearly not finished off yet.

"Nerdi?" Nuva sniffed, as she peeked above Vikki's shoulder. The robots have quit battling, due to the conflict going on with Danny. "Quick, someone stop this challenge!"

Chris sighed out loud, as he shut off the traps, and hit the buzzer.

**BZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!**

"Hang on, Nerdi! I'm comin'!" Nuva said out loud, as…

A blue snuggie was tossed into the air, as Isaac jumped into the arena. Reaching inside the now still blender, he picked up what remained of Nerdi, and some leftover felt and cotton as well. Once he was done, he examined the puppet, who was looking up at him with a weak smile, and went over to Nuva.

"Nuva?" Isaac inquired, as he looked down at Nerdi, and back up at Nuva. "I'll… Try my best to fix up Nerdi for you, okay?"

Nuva sighed. "The damage is too extensive… I've seen your work at yesterday's challenge, and it's good… But I highly doubt that-"

"Nuva… You gotta have faith in him, meow..." Nerdi weakly interrupted. "If he sewed up a rug the other day, then repairing a puppet like me should be a piece of cake for him..."

Nuva slightly smiled at her faithful friend. "Will do, Nerdi. Isaac? Take good care of her, okay?"

"I will." Isaac nodded, as he looked at Danny, and shook his head.

"So, what's it to you, girly boy?" Danny mocked.

"Nothing much; this 'girly-boy' would punch you..." Isaac answered. "But I'm beyond that."

Isaac started to leave, as Whitney caught up to him.

"Here's your snuggie back." Whitney said, handing over the snuggie.

"Thanks..." Isaac replied back, as he took his leave.

* * *

****Confessional: Score one for Isaac!****

**Nuva**: (She is still a bit sad) Nerdi was made by my late grandmother and given to me on her deathbed… And she got destroyed. It was my first puppet…

**Yuki**: Yikes, Danny… Make sure to check your underroos before you attempt to toss them into blenders… Hope Isaac can repair Nerdi...

**Francis**: So, Danny's mom is a jailbird… That explains his piercings… This is gonna be FUN.

**Vikki**: If I knew his mom was in prison… I'm not sure what to do, being the only parents I ever knew was the ones that took me in that one rainy night four weeks after I was born.

**Omelette**: (She is as white as a ghost.) Seeing poor Nerdi get shredded like that… I can forget about sleeping tonight…

**Chris**: All this will bring in the ratings!

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

A sheet was sat down on a crate that was brought in, followed by Isaac gently putting Nerdi down on it.

"All for nothing… But thanks, meow..." Nerdi said out loud.

"Thank nothing of it..." Isaac replied back, as he examined one of the blue pieces of what was assumed to be Nerdi's hand.

"But… Why?" Nerdi asked. "Why would someone like you, jump in to rescue a puppet like me, meow…?"

Isaac sighed. "Because… No one would do it for me… Sewing's supposed to be a girl's hobby. And I more or less picked it up from various sources… I would get picked on at school for it, and have my works destroyed as a result. Sure, I could repair them, but still..."

Nerdi gave off a weak smile. "Bullmeow… I don't care that it's girly… Look at me; I'm a fanatic of anything manly. And I came out… Err, I wouldn't call my currently situation kinda fine."

Isaac smiled back at the puppet. "Nerdi… You're all right for a puppet."

"And you're a sweet person, despite being skinny like a rail, meow..." Nerdi replied back. "But, how can you find my color hue for my fur?"

Isaac said nothing, but opened up a suitcase, showing off all kinds of fabric he had in it.

"Whoa..." Nerdi could only say out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, he's prepped for anything.**

**Isaac**: Nuva doesn't know, but I'm gonna make Nerdi better than before. -Holds up a piece of torn felt- And thankfully, I have this hue of color tucked away, as well.

* * *

At the same time as Isaac and Nerdi's talk, Chris gave off a grin.

"Boy, what a wild time we had, so far!" Chris said out loud. "Lots of destruction was had!"

"Wild?!' Xander yelled out. "You call a Fatality move on Nerdi wild?!"

"I'm starting to think the hair gel seeped into his brain..." Tina muttered to herself.

"I think that happened LONG ago, Tina." Maxwell added.

"And, it's time for our next battle! Maxwell? Tina? You're up!" Chris announced, as the two went to their stations, and brought out their robots. "Same rules as before. Ready? RO-BATTLE!"

* * *

As the two went into battle, Vikki looked at Danny with a hint of concern as Omelette sat next to her with two lemonades, both for the each of them.

"You've been lookin' at Danny for quite a while, Vikki..." Omelette said. "Still concerned about his mom?"

"Yeah..." Vikki answered back. "Poor guy has his mom in prison… I never even met my birth mom… But what I've heard, it's more than likely for the best."

"Yikes..." Omelette muttered. "I… don't know what to say, Vikki..."

"And with him most likely being teased in school for not having a mom..." Vikki inquired. "No wonder he became who he is..."

"You think two cute girls like us would wanna try to befriend him?" Omelette suggested. "Sure, we may not look like punks, but..."

Vikki sweatdropped. "Er, Omelette? I highly doubt the septum piercing look fits you."

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Omelette shrugged.

"But befriending him?" Vikki added. "Totally worth it."

Omelette gave off a warm smile. "You know… There should be more people like you in the world. So… How do we approach this?"

"Well, first off..." Vikki said, as the two girls huddled close to each other.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a plan at hand!**

**Vikki**: Hey, this plan is full-proof! After all, if every hot dog was perfect…

**Omelette**: ...There wouldn't be hot dogs! -Holds up a hot dog, slightly burnt- Hey, my favorite kind! -She bites into it-

* * *

Maxwell and Tina's battle ended with a draw, despite them doing some damage to each other. It was now Luka and Kagura's turn to fight with their robots.

Nuva sighed, as she watched the fight unfold. Ugra was right beside her.

"Nerdi loves this kinda stuff..." Nuva lamented. "Why did she have to be sliced in several pieces?"

Ugra gave off a gentle smile. "Hey, don't feel so down! That Isaac of the Flounders is fixing her up, as we speak."

"Yeah..." Nuva muttered. "Still, Nerdi is very special to me… What will my family say? What will Marie Oak say? She gets along with her as well!"

Ugra blinked. "Who?"

"A friend from home. Still..." Nuva said, sighing as Ugra put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nerdi would want you to continue to fight on. If you gotta do it for someone, you do it for her." Ugra suggested.

"Yeah… You're right." Nuva looked up. "Shame I can't do anything this challenge. I'll do so NEXT challenge. With or without Nerdi by my side."

"That's the ticket!" Ugra exclaimed, giving off a thumbs up.

**BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!**

"Wait, has it been 90 seconds already?" Nuva asked.

"And according to what happened, it ended in a draw." Ugra answered.

"Nerdi would be totes raging." Nuva commented with a chuckle. "She loves robotic destruction."

* * *

**Confessional: Nerdific Rim**

**Nuva**: Which kinda… sorta… explains her self-insert fanfic of Real Steele about her taking on Zeus with her robot. Mano-A-Puppet-o… Oddly enough, it's rather good.

* * *

"Campers, what's the deal, here?" Chris asked. "The audience at home wants to see robotic destruction!"

"Hey, you try totaling a robotic skull which wouldn't be outta place in a cyberpunk anime." Kagura replied out loud.

"In either case, Gina? Selena? Alec? You're up!" Chris announced, as the three took their places. "You three ready? It's time to RO-BATTLE!"

The battle continued again, as Macething started to go after El KillCrusher. But tailing it was MILK.

"Okay, time for SCIENCE… To prevail!" Alec exclaimed out loud, and let out what appeared to be some milk on MaceThing. Almost instantaneously, it started to spark.

"Shit..." Selena muttered, as she tried to keep control of her robot, which was now driving around erratically. It neared the edge of the blender that claimed Clourophobe and nearly claimed Nerdi, as…

…

…

...It fell in, pieces of Macething going everywhere.

"And Selena is OUT!" Chris announced. "It's all come down to MILK and El KillCrusher!"

Selena could only groan in frustation. "HAX!"

Gina looked at MILK, who was gloating at its victory.

"Hey, wait a moment..." Gina said, as she squinted and looked on the top of MILK's bowl. "The science dude's cheating!"

"SCIENCE! SHALL! PREVAIL!" Alec shouted out loud, almost in victory.

However, Gina could only grin.

"_Hmm… If I use the ramps that jet up every now and then, and try to aim for the bowl… Then I can shut down MILK, for keeps..._" Gina thought, as she looked at her bot. "El KillCrusher? Let's rock."

Driving El KillCrusher to one of the ramps near MILK, she aimed the now airborne robot at MILK's bowl.

"Wait, what the?!" A surprised Alec exclaimed.

"For SCIENCE!" Gina shouted out loud, as she made impact on the bowl, shattering it, and causing cereal and milk to splatter everywhere.

"And MILK is DOWN! Winner of this matchup? Gina!" Chris announced. "And with all three of the Turtles robots gone, they head to the campfire!"

Most of the Turtles gave off a glare at Alec, if not for losing, but for cheating.

"Hey, you try building a robot someday..." Alec exclaimed.

"But, its not over, yet! We still have Maxwell and Tina to fight, as well as Kagura VS Luka!" Chris finished.

* * *

**Confessional: Chicks built awesome robots!**

**Alec: **Oh, well. Can't beat them all. But SCIENCE shall prevail!

**Gina**: And that's how it works! There ain't no cheatin' in this sport!

* * *

It was Maxwell and Tina's turn to battle. They both looked at each other with confidence in their eyes.

"This is the final battle… Cause I shall win this one!" Maxwell declared, driving Krifton-8 into the arena.

"Not unless you best me first!" Tina replied back, doing the same with FEAR.

"You two ready? It's time to RO-BATTLE!" Chris announced, as the two started to have their robots ram into each other. It was clear that Krifton-8 was taller and larger than FEAR. Tina had to think of something.

"Okay, this is much tougher than once thought..." Tina muttered to herself. "I gotta think of something, and fast."

However, at that very moment...

…

…

...Only for sparks to fly from Maxwell's robot. Tina had to drive FEAR away from the malfunctioning Kriffton-8, as it started to go all over the place

"Come on, work!" Maxwell yelled at his controller.

However, the robot was too damaged, as it fell into the blender at the center, destroying Kriffton-8.

"And Kriffton-8 is trashed! Winner goes to Tina!" Chris announced.

Tina went wide eyed, as she looked at Maxwell, who sighed in defeat.

"Maxwell… I'm so very sorry..." Tina said, apologetically.

Maxwell shrugged. "That's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess..."

"But hey, you gotta chin up, man!" Tina inquired. "Your team won the challenge, already. This is just filler, until Chris says so."

"Yeah…" Maxwell said, as he gave off a smile. "So… Who do you think'll win the last match?"

* * *

**Confessional: Good question…**

**Maxwell**: My money's on S-H-D… Hey, cuteness can be tough!

* * *

It was the final round. Kagura and her S-H-D, vs Luka and her Punx. The match was in progress, as S-H-D managed to trick Luka to driving Punx over a saw, shredding its belly, and taking it out for good.

"And Punx is defeated! Winner, Kagura!" Chris announced.

"Very not shabby, Luka-Chan!" Kagura complimented. "You've kept me on my toes!"

"You and me, both!" Luka replied back. "Though your toes aren't exposed to begin with."

"And with that, it's no surprise, here. The Flounders win this challenge!" Chris announced out loud, causing them to cheer.

"Awesome!" Bob cheered out loud. "But most of the credit has to go to Gina."

"Yeah, I agree, hon!" Yuki complimented.

Gina could only blush modestly.

"And for winning today's challenge, you all receive tickets to Robocon; the con dedicated to robots, robot science, and robot lovers, everywhere!" Chris said out loud. "In either case, Squids get second, and Turtles? See you at the Campfire." Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Even robot confessionals?**

**Selena**: F***! I wanted to go to Robocon!

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

Omelette and Vikki were in the cabin, talking amongst themselves.

"Man, two losses in a row..." Omelette lamented. "This completely bites!"

"Hey, we'll get them next time! It's just a complete set-back!" Vikki replied back. "We just gotta bounce back, and kick some serious butt next challenge, whatever it may be!"

"If it's a challenge involving the dark, I've got that in the bag." Omelette winked.

"Whatta talkin' about… Oh, your Photophobia." Vikki inquired back.

"And if it's about circuses, it's your turn to be in the center ring." Omelette replied. "I am getting the circus lingo down pat, right?"

"You sure are!" Vikki said back, as she grinned. "Soooo… saw any cute boys?"

"Yeah, but not as cute as you." Omelette answered back. "I'm still wanting to win Xander's heart, though."

"That guy with that tattoo on his arm?" Vikki asked, as Omelette nodded. "Sounds fair. I, though, am not really looking for anyone, right now."

"Come on! Anyone on this island would adore a cute clown like you! Maybe even Zero at the Playa!" Omelette complimented.

"...Who?" Vikki asked, seemingly confused.

"That dude that was voted off first?" Omelette shrugged. "In either case, what do we do about our septum ring wearing buddy with a mother complex?"

"I dunno, but befriend him with the bestest ideas I got." Vikki answered back. "Guess it's time to get clowning!"

"I shall assist you, as well." Omelette nodded back.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Danny was currently in the middle of dinner, as a balloon flower was offered.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

"Simple; a sign of friendship." Vikki answered back with a warm smile.

Danny simply popped the balloon, causing Ethan to yelp a bit.

"And now it's gone." Danny replied back.

Vikki gulped. "Okay… How about… a replica of the lightning bolt from AC/DC?"

She offered the balloon lightning bolt to Danny, as he popped it, causing Ethan to yelp some more.

"Whatever; besides, I listen to Anthrax, anyway." Danny replied back.

"Which I think balloon Anthrax would get you arrested, anyway." Omelette nodded.

Vikki chuckled. "Not… the Anthrax on our minds."

"Now, will you get outta my face?!" Danny yelled at the two.

"Wait, just hear me out!" Vikki ordered, as she did some twisting with some balloons, as she presented a balloon dragon, about Bob's size, with balloon fire coming out of its mouth. "Will this balloon dragon do-"

**POP!**

"How about this? Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Danny replied back, shoving the remains of the popped balloon dragon back in Vikki's chest.

Vikki tried to say something, but could only sigh, as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Turtles! It's time to send one of you off!" Chris said over the intercom.

"I… guess it can't be helped..." Vikki lamented. "Come, guys. Let's head to the vote-off."

The Turtles left the Mess Hall, as Yuki looked at some boxes.

"You can stop playing Metal Gear Solid now, Ethan!" Yuki stated. "The balloons are gone, now!"

"You sure?" Ethan asked from inside one of the boxes.

"For sure, sweetie." Yuki answered back with a gentle smile.

Ethan exited the boxes, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, who knew that a balloon dragon was LOUD?" Ethan asked, rubbing his ears.

* * *

On the way to the Campfire, Danny was walking by himself, as he was pulled to the side by Francis.

"Look, buddy… Just between you and me, you're in danger tonight." Francis said out loud.

"So? I only shredded a puppet, and that wuss is fixing it up. No big loss." Danny shrugged.

"How about this? Just follow my lead..." Francis said, as he whispered the plan into Danny's ear...

Danny grinned. "...That, I like."

"That way, your insufficient skin is saved for another day." Francis stated, shuffling his glasses.

* * *

**The Campfire**

The Turtles were currently awaiting for Chris' arrival. Both Vikki and Nuva looked down at the moment.

"I hope that Isaac can care for Nerdi if I'm given the boot..." Nuva said out loud.

"Hey, if he sewed up that throw rug the other day without any difficulties, I'm sure he can repair Nerdi." Candace replied back. "Besides, when she recovers, we got a lotta Bill Cipher theories to make, like how he came to be."

Nuva chuckled slightly. "Yep, that sounds like Nerdi, alright..."

With Vikki, though, she sighed as she looked at Danny.

"I wish I knew how to help you..." Vikki said to herself, as Chris entered, and stood behind the iconic oil drum.

"Turtles, welcome back to the Campfire! You already know the drill, if I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow! But first, some questions! First… Alec!" Chris called out. "Do you think you're in danger, despite cheating in the challenge?"

"Eh, I highly doubt it. Besides, everyone still has to know the powers of SCIENCE!" Alec exclaimed.

"Right… Number two goes to Nuva! How will you fare if you're eliminated before Isaac can finish off Nerdi?"

Nuva sighed. "I'll cope, thanks."

"Yeesh, you could word it better." Ugra stated.

"And finally, question 3. Vikki! Do you think you're getting through to Danny?" Chris asked out loud.

Vikki sighed. "I would want to, if he gave me the chance..."

"Okay, with all that asked, it's time to cast your vote!" Chris stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Tough Turtle? Your time is up!**

**Omelette**: So long, Alec! It's for the best, sadly.

**Danny**: Time to rid of a nerd… Alec? Out you go…

**Quentin**: Time to surf away, Alec… FAR away…

**Vikki**: -She sighs- Alec…

* * *

Once the final voter (Candace) was done, Chris came back with some marshmallows.

"Wow, whoever left that sample of hair gel near the Confessional, thank you! Now, if I call out your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow! Omelette, you're safe!"

"Vikki, you're still in the center ring, as well!"

"Quentin..."

"Ugra..."

"Candace..."

"Francis..."

"Alec..."

Nuva and Danny were without a marshmallow. The two were surprised.

"Huh? How did I receive any votes?" Nuva asked herself.

"Yeah, something is completely off..." Danny stated.

"Nuva! Danny! This is the final marshmallow of the ending. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Nuva."

"WHAT?!" Both Vikki and Danny yelled together.

"How did I get any votes?!" Danny questioned out loud.

"Yeah, I know I voted for Alec!" Vikki protested.

"Way to single me out, clown..." Alec huffed.

"You gotta do a recount!" Danny yelled out.

"Sorry, but once you're out, you're out." Chris stated.

Danny groaned. "Fine. But just note that you got rid of the strongest player of the team. I mean, what can a clown girl, some cartoon fanatic, a puppet girl, some neckbeard, a mad scientist, a surfer dude, and some guy in pajamas can even do?"

He left in a huff, as Vikki could only watch him leave, and sighed in defeat.

"What, not gonna send him off? Whatever, the rest of you are safe… For now." Chris announced, as he ran off, phrasing on how he would use the newest addition to his hair care products.

* * *

**Confessional: Well… That happened.**

**Vikki**: I… failed...

**Francis**: Heh… What a tool. See these? -He holds up votes for Alec and Nuva- He switched the votes for Alec to take out Nuva. I, in turn, taken his switched votes and switched them for votes to Danny. The PERFECT backstab. Now? This game is mine. Hook, Line, and Sinker…

* * *

On the way back to camp, Vikki sighed.

"Man, I still can't believe I failed to cheer Danny up..." Vikki lamented.

"Come on, it's just a set-back!" Omelette replied, wanting to cheer Vikki up.

"I tried anything I could do, at that present moment, and yet, he got the boot..." Vikki said, sighing. "Am… I a good clown?"

"Why you asking me that? Or course, you're a good clown!" Omelette answered back.

"Really? Even after Danny refused my help? I… doubt it..." Vikki lamented.

"Vikki! Listen to me!" Omelette sternly said. "Who did I befriend? A cute and sweet clown, NOT some broody emo girl, who talks smack about other contestants! Don't ask how I got the emo part, but seriously, you ARE a good clown! You're more or less the Heart of our team, literally! Trust me, you ARE a good clown, perhaps the bestest clown I know!"

Vikki gave off a sweet smile. "Thanks, Omelette. I needed that."

"Now… Your gentle nature is gonna cheer up Nuva, until Isaac finishes fixing up Nerdi!" Omelette ordered.

Vikki chuckled. "You got it!"

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

Isaac was continuing to fix up Nerdi, hoping to fix her up.

"Don't worry; by this time tomorrow, you shall be the bestest puppet I've ever made!" Isaac noted.

"Thanks, meow..." Nerdi replied back.

Isaac then looked up at his friends.

"Guys, if I began to nod off, wake me." Isaac stated.

"You can bet on it." Maxwell nodded.

"I'll go get Whitney. She can keep you awake, for sure!" Bob suggested.

"Thanks. Anything to keep me awake..." Isaac noted.

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the outro.

"And in a stunning turn of events, Danny is the one to leave the game! But, what'll happen next time? Will the Turtles bounce back? What will the new Nerdi look like? Will Vikki cheer up Nuva? Will Maxwell ever get lucky around Tina? And who'll be the next camper voted off? Stay tuned, and find out, next time! On…

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

**VOTES**

* * *

**Alec – Nuva (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**C****andace – Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Danny - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Francis - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Nuva - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Omelette - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Quentin - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Ugra - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

**Vikki - Alec (Switched for a vote to Nuva, and later a vote to Danny)**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny**

* * *

Danny… What can I say about him, than what I more or less said? He was more or less a bully. Not your usual bully types on Total Drama shows, but still, a bully. And hey, this elimination more or less turns heads, being Nuva was eliminated around this time last time. But here, he's leaving early. Sorry to any Danny fans out there.

NEXT TIME: A classic Internet debate is challenged on the Island…

BaconBaka… OUT!


	12. The Ballad of Breadbeard -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Wow, fast update is fast... Yeah, I was inspired. So... Yeah.

****Yuki's Facepaint for this episode: ****A blue star [L] and a tree leaf [R]

This episode, we solve the age old question, that's plagued the Internet for ages…

Let's get it on!

* * *

Chris is in front of the camera, ready to recap the last episode. "Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our teams had to build robots built for the sole purpose of battling. While some contestants had this in the bag, Gina for instance, others didn't fare as such. One real kicker was when Danny lobbed Nerdi, Nuva's puppet, into the center shredder, tearing her up in the process. Nuva cried. In the end, Gina brought home the challenge for the Flounders, and Francis backstabbed Danny, and the bully was sent packing!"

"Now, 23 contestants remain. Who shall be the next to be sent packing? What will Francis do next? Will Max-"

"AHEM, Pretty Boy!" Hatchet interrupted, giving out what is assumed to be a form. "Application form for the newest intern."

"Chef, not while I'm introducing the episode!" Chris whined, as he read the application form. "Perfect, she's hired."

"Wait, already?" Hatchet questioned.

"Hey, we're always short of interns." Chris explained.

"I can't imagine why… Okay, I'll contact her." Hatchet replied back, as he left.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah! Stay tuned and find out, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous…)

* * *

**Several Years Ago...**

It was the 1600's, the Golden Age of Pirates. On an island, a battle was being fought. A pirate captain was ordering his crew around.

"GO! You can take them, scallywags!" The captain yelled out loud. "What are you? Get moving!"

However, an explosion was heard, and he could only stand and watch, as a canonball was headed towards him.

"Well… fu-"

* * *

**Many years later…**

It was the early morning hours, as a boat was arriving to Wawanakwa Island, as a figure was watching the island come to view under the bright moonlight.

"Is this a good idea?" The figure asked. "Yeah. And besides, I need the money anyway..."

The figure then gave a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not a villain or anything. So I got that going for me..."

* * *

**Several Hours Earlier...**

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

Alec grinned, as he was laying down in his bed. "I took down a bully..."

"No, you did not." Francis snarked back.

"Yeah, while we're relieved that such a bogus dude like Danny's gone, I think something's fishy at work, here." Quentin explained.

"Wait… Did you..." Alec began to ask.

"Yes, we ALL voted for you, Science Boy." Francis stated. "You costed us the challenge by your blatant use of cheating."

"But, what could I even do? Gina's a mechanical genius!" Alec explained. "She could invent her own Death Star if she wanted to."

"And everyone knows that Star Trek is loads better." Francis replied back.

Alec sighed in frustration. "This doesn't mean I'm stopping my SCIENCE skills."

"Whatever..." Francis replied back, as he turned over, and began to snore.

At that moment, the door opened, and Ugra stepped inside.

"Uh… bad time to enter?"

* * *

**Confessional: Eh, not really.**

**Ugra**: Truth be told, I only went with the flow of the team and voted for Alec. Can't we all just get along?

**Quentin**: Ugh, this is just so… I need some sleep. Maybe that'll clear out these bogus thoughts.

**Alec**: And I never even got to some _true_ SCIENCE yet… This'll be fun.

**Francis**: And everyone is falling for it. Now… Who's next on my list…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

The four girls were in the cabin. Nuva was laying in her bunk, looking up, as Candace approached her.

"So… Any updates on Nerdi?" Candace asked.

"Well, I asked Isaac, but he… Was kinda secretive." Nuva explained. "He said that blender did a lot more damage than originally thought, and it was gonna be an all nighter..."

"I see..." Candace replied back. "I been through a few myself."

"Studying?" Nuva asked.

Candace sheepishly giggled. "Actually, watching cartoons with a friend."

With Vikki and Omelette, they looked over at the two girls.

"Well, guess my services aren't needed tonight." Vikki smiled.

"What can we say?" Omelette asked. "Cartoons bring everyone together."

"And before Candace here fangirls over cartoons again… It's safe to say that my favorite cartoon character? It's gotta be Bamm-Bamm from The Flintstones." Vikki explained.

"Bamm-Bamm? That strong as nails baby?" Omelette questioned.

"Well… It's more than that." Vikki replied with a smile. "I think I can tell you all my tale, now."

"Ooh, story time!" Omelette exclaimed.

"It all started way back when I was 4 weeks old. I can't remember anything, but my parents told me their side of the story… In either case, they were downtrodden after having a miscarriage. It was cold, dark, and rainy, to boot. Kinda fits the mood, huh? Anyway, it was around 15 to 16 years ago..."

* * *

**Around 15 to 16 years ago…**

_A cloaked figure was entering a circus, and sneaking around it to boot, as thus holding a basket. Due to the rain, the night's performance was more or less canceled for the night. The cloaked figure eyed a trailer, as it snuck towards it. Laying a note in the basket, she then knocked on the door, and ran off._

_The door opened, and what appeared to be a female clown with bright pink hair opened the door._

"_Hello? Anyone here?" The clown girl asked out loud. "Anyone? Who would want to ding dong ditch us during this time?"_

_She was about to turn around and close the door, when she could hear some sounds coming from the basket._

"_What's this?" The clown girl asked out loud, as she picked up the basket, and carried it inside. "Who sends us a free blanket?"_

_She then noticed the note in the basket. Curiosity got to her, as she read it._

_Dear Whoever receives this basket:_

_If you want her, then you can keep her for who I care. She's just a burden to me._

_At least I can party in peace, now. Enjoy your ball and chain._

_As for her name? Who cares. Call her Vikki; that's what I called her._

_Mrs. Jeerk_

_The clown girl read the note over and over, as she then opened the blanket, and was suddenly surprised._

_A seemingly healthy baby girl was looking up at the clown girl. She had brown hair and dark green eyes._

"_Oh… My… God..." The clown girl said to herself. "Howard! Come quick!"_

"_Yeah, Nessie?" Howard, also a clown himself, came running in._

"_We… Kinda have a dilemma." Nessie replied back, holding the baby._

"_Yeah, who would leave their kid with us?" Howard asked. "We tried to have one of our own..."_

"_Nah, let's not worry about that right now." Nessie replied, as the baby started to whimper. "Sssh, it's okay; don't cry!"_

"_Well, it's too late to head to the proper authorities. In the morning, I'll talk to the ringmaster, and we can get this squared away." Howard explained._

"_Will do. But, for now… Let's take care of our Vikki." Nessie said, as she reached into a clothes chest, and took out a blue and pink-dotted jester's hat, and placed it on Vikki's head, causing Vikki's to coo in response. "We'll care for you as long as possible..."_

* * *

"...And that 'As long as possible' more or less became permanent. They found my birth mom, and found her unfit to take care of me, so I was taken in by the clowns… Well, my _true_ mom and dad." Vikki explained. "Yes, I am adopted."

"Whoa..." Omelette blinked. "That's… unreal."

"Yeah, I've always thought of doorstop babies being only in cartoons. But in real life?" Candace questioned.

"You've ever wanted to meet up with your real mom?" Nuva asked. "Or your real dad?"

Vikki smiled gently. "Well, from what I explained, I more or less am happy _now_, and that is that."

"Well, being your birth mom's a real jerk, trying to reconcile with her is straight up outta the question… What about your birth dad?" Omelette asked.

Vikki blinked. "...Suddenly, I am curious about that. I was made, thanks to one of my mom's one night stands, and unplanned to boot. I should let my birth dad know that I'm doing okay."

Omelette smiled. "Then, I shall help ya with that!"

"Wait, how?" Vikki blinked.

"Hey, I can find some sources." Omelette blinked back.

* * *

**Confessional: Most likely not a Wikipedia entry.**

**Omelette**: For all I know, it can be any adult male in this Billion-Population world. The real question is… Who?

**Vikki**: Then again… Is it even okay to even know who my birth dad is? I'm happy now, and that is that.

**Candace**: Wow, Vikki is very interesting…

**Nuva**: Yikes… Hope Omelette doesn't do anything insane.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Currently, Ross, Xander, and Luka were playing a board game. Selena was currently sleeping in her bed, so they quietly left her alone. The game they were playing? Well…

"Total Drama Date?" Xander asked out loud. "Who are these guys?"

"Nobody that we know of." Ross examined the cards that left unused. "We got someone who looks a bit TOO Yandere, some chubby girl who I think lies a lot, some wizard dude… And Sugar."

"What are their names?" Luka questioned.

"Let's see… Sierra, Staci, Leonard..." Ross answered back.

"Somehow, I don't think this is Leonard Skinnard..." Luka commented.

"...His turn ons include invisibility cloaks, mana, and using stop spells on bullies." Ross read.

"Yep. Totally NOT Leonard Skinnard." Luka shivered.

"And in the meantime… I got this Miles gal, holmes." Xander commented, as he held up his card. "What a cutie, though not as much as Omelette."

"Hey, Ross; can I see that Leonard card?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ross asked.

Saying nothing, she silently tore up the Leonard card.

"And done." Luka stated. "Let's see him heal up now."

Both Luka and Xander blinked in response.

"Err, how is this Total Drama related, again?" Xander asked in curiousity.

"Beats me..." Ross shrugged. "Maybe in a different universe, these guys are Total Drama contestants?"

* * *

**Confessional: Hmm… Maybe?**

**Luka**: -Is looking at a Laurie card- Then again, she looks vegan. Me, however? 100% Pescretarian. As in I eat fish.

**Ross**: Do I wanna know how far this Sugar gets?

**Xander**: No big loss in tearing that Leonard card in half. Besides, it can be put back together via scotch tape.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

Selena was indeed snoring away…

"MumblemumbleCometomeEdwardmumble… Selena mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep… That happened.**

**Selena**: And yet, the only one with a hot bod was Danny… Cheap-ass Turtles…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

The boys were watching Isaac feverishly sew together Nerdi. In Ethan's mind, however, the scene was playing differently.

_Isaac, as thus everyone else, were in surgeon's scrubs. Everyone else was assisting in Nerdi's vital operation._

"_Scalpel." Isaac ordered, as Maxwell gave over a scalpel. "Tweezers."_

"_Doc! Vitals are dropping fast." Bob said out loud._

"_No… I will save this patient!" Isaac announced. "Tina? The paddles."_

_Tina forked over a pair of electronic paddles._

"_Stand back, everyone. Ready? CLEAR!" Isaac shouted out loud, as he seemingly shocked Nerdi, hoping to keep her alive._

"_Okay, vitals are back up." Maxwell stated. "Keep it up, Black Jack!"_

_"___Okay, let's continue with the operation. Wipe!" Isaac said as Bob wiped Isaac's forehead with a rag.__

_"___Drink! …Drink!" Whitney shouts at Ethan, bringing him back to reality.__

* * *

"Huh?" the confused Ethan asked.

"You want a drink?" Whitney questioned back, holding a Yoo-Hoo.

"Oh, sure! Thanks!" Ethan answered.

The two watched Isaac sew, as the others assisted him at his work.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding; Isaac is a pro at this." Whitney noted.

"Yeah, he is." Ethan nodded back.

"He's so sweet; wish I knew what happened to him which… Well, from what I can tell, he tends to get sad at points." Whitney noted.

"Yeah. He mentioned this Betty girl, whoever she is..." Ethan said, doing some thinking. "It has to be a friend from home, to be perfectly honest."

"I see..." Whitney nodded, as…

"Guys?" Tina said, interrupting the mood. "I think the doc fell asleep."

Indeed, Isaac was slumped over on the crate, snoozing away.

"Awww, and he was almost done, too!" Nerdi complained.

Whitney chuckled. "I'll put him to bed."

She quietly picked up Isaac from his position, and laid him down in his bed.

"Night, Isaac. Sleep well, okay?" Whitney said, patting him on the head.

"Yeah… Me and Whitney will slip out now. Night, all!" Tina replied out loud, as the two girls left the cabin.

Maxwell smiled at Tina leaving the cabin. "Night, Tina. See ya in the morn!"

* * *

**Confessional: Good Night!**

**Maxwell**: What can I say? I just adore her.

**Isaac**: I woke up in bed… Why would such a cutie like Whitney want with someone like me? Then again, I do adore her bandages. And her frizzy hair…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girl's Side**

Gina was currently doing the finishing touches of an invention she was working on. Since there were some parts left over, she was inclined to take a few parts for herself, along with the help of Hannah for the more heavier stuff.

"...Tighten the bolt here, hammer it there, and done! What do you think, girls?" Gina asked, as she stepped back from her project.

"Uh… Looks like a kotasu." Kagura noted. "Kinda like the one I have back at home."

"Buh-Buh-Buh! Looks can be deceiving, Kagura." Gina winked. "Just squeeze your legs inside."

Kagura shrugged, as she did so. In an instant, she noticed the difference.

"Well… Huh. Feels kinda… Cold." Kagura said out loud.

"Yep! It's my take on the Kotasu; in which it keeps your legs nice and cool, during the summer months! Or… If you really wanna take things to the extreme, lay your upper body under it?" Gina explained.

"Yep, it does keep you cold." Hannah nodded. "Very nice job, Kagura!"

"Yeah, hon!" Yuki added. "Everyone'll want one of these!"

Gina chuckled. "I dunno… What about anyone that don't like weebish things?"

"Eh, screw them. This is really cool, no pun intended." Kagura nodded.

Gina couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, guys."

At the table, Hannah was doing some drawing, with a smile on her face.

"Add in the tattoos, and done!" Hannah said, as she looked at her pic. Yuki took notice.

"So, who you drawing, hon?" Yuki asked.

"Just my mom." Hannah answered with a warm smile. "She's the bestest mom around!"

Yuki examined the pic, and smiled in approval.

"Huh… This is really good!" Yuki complimented. "You've ever thought about being an artist when you grow up?"

"Eh, I don't know what I may be when I grow up." Hannah shrugged. "Who knows what I may be, to be honest..."

Yuki smiled. "You still got time, sweetie."

"Yeah… I do." Hannah nodded back.

* * *

**Confessional: Time waits for no man.**

**Yuki**: Wow, Hannah's a really good artist, huh?

**Hannah**: I'm quite surprised with my strength, I didn't send my mom to the emergency room when I was in her womb when I was an infant.

**Gina**: Oh, yeah… I wonder what I should develop next…

**Kagura**: Okay, for those who are confused about kotasus… They're supposed to keep your legs warm. It's kinda like a blanket/table fusion. How Gina built one that cooled down your legs is beyond me…

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bob was in bed, struggling in his sleep.

"No… Not the belt… No..." Bob muttered, as his eyes shot open, and he woke in a cold sweat.

"_Man… Talk about a nightmare..."_ Bob thought to himself, as he noticed the unfinished Nerdi on the crate.

He quietly crept outside, to where Hannah was returning back to her cabin, from using the bathroom.

"Hey, Bob!" Hannah greeted.

"Hey..." Bob muttered, sighing.

Hannah could tell that Bob was troubled.

"Bob, what's wrong?" Hannah asked out loud.

"I… had a nightmare… I rather not say what occurred in it." Bob answered back, almost looking like he wanted to cry.

But the tears never came to pass, as Hannah gently hugged her friend.

"Bob? Look at me; it's okay." Hannah said out loud. "It must have been a bad nightmare for you to almost be in tears, but trust me, you'll gonna be okay! I'm here, your friends on the team are here, all of us are here... For you… Trust me, you're gonna be okay!"

Bob noted at her words, then hugged her in return.

"Thanks, Hannah. I really needed that." Bob replied back, as in the middle of their hug, he noticed something…

Footprints going from the Dock of Shame to somewhere far off.

"Hey, those footprints over there… They don't belong to any of us, do they?" Bob asked.

"Nah, I highly doubt it." Hannah answered back. "None of us went for a swim before bed, as far as I know."

"The mystery deepens… Well, I'm going back to bed. Good night!" Bob said out loud.

Hannah smiled back at her friend. "Night, Bob."

* * *

**Confessional: Awwww...**

**Bob**: After I fell asleep, I had the same dream again… But under a different outcome, somehow. Hannah, somehow, saved me! She's pretty much the nicest person I've ever met, besides Tina and my teammates.

**Hannah**: All Bob needed was a little encouraging words, that's all…

**Angel**: Aww… So cute! Hey, had to alter Bob's dream to be something more cuter. But not the kind of cuteness I gave to Francis after what he did! Hope you enjoy a loooooonnnnnngggggg night of dreaming about Swirlix!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

It was the next morning, as there was something covering a box. But the attention wasn't there, but at Francis, in one of his rants.

"...Furthermore, the Dragon Type is and always be FAR more superior than your wimpy _Fairy Types_. Get a grip, will you? There are only 15 Types. 15. Learn to count, idiots." Francis ranted. "And if I had my way, Psychic would be Super Effective against Normal, Fire, Water, Grass..."

Xander could only groan. "What's with holmes, there?"

"Dude dreamed about some cotton candy Pokemon, whatever it's called." Quentin answered, as he looked at Tina. "Hey, Tina! You're the Nintendo Expert! What's that cotton candy Pokemon?"

"Swirlix!" Tina replied back.

"...Rock, Ground, Ice..." Francis continued.

"Yeesh, he should know that games do have new additions at times." Gina stated. "And I don't mean the NFL games, with the same teams, only different people in the roster."

"Don't I know it?" Hannah replied, as the two gave off a high five.

"In either case, what's under the sheet?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Guess that's your cue, bud." Whitney said, as she gave off a wink to Isaac, as the two stepped up, and walked to the front of the Mess Hall.

"Great, here comes a grand speech..." Francis muttered in annoyance.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Isaac asked out loud, as most everyone turned their attention towards Isaac. "Thank you. Yesterday, Danny trashed Nerdi during yesterday's challenge."

"Gee, way to remind me..." Nuva replied back.

"And… I tried my best to fix her to the best of my abilities..." Isaac continued.

Nuva could only sigh. "I understand… You tried your best."

"However..." Isaac continued on. "...In the end, I persevered. And it's my greatest pleasure to introduce you to all..."

The sheet on the table started to move upward. It soon fell off, revealing Nerdi from underneath… Or half of her.

"...Nerdi 2.0."

Nerdi looked down at herself, as Isaac looked at the puppet.

"Nerdi. You able to hear me?" Isaac asked.

"You bet, meow!" Nerdi answered. It looked like she was back to normal. "But… What's this… funny feeling I feel?"

Isaac chuckled. "It seems… In my excitement to fix you up… Just look, buddy."

Nerdi looked at the sheet, and removed it. At that moment, her eyes went as wide as possible.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"**

She hopped off the gurney, with glee, and landed near Nuva.

"I… got legs, now?" Nerdi asked out loud. "Cool!"

"Yeah, I felt you could use some, in case any troublemakers wanted to mess with ya-" Isaac stated, as he was brought into a hug by Nuva.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nuva cried out in pure joy, hugging Isaac tight. "I don't know how many thank yous I can muster out!"

"Hey, repairing toys is more or less my hobby, to be honest." Isaac stated. "Outside of crafting dolls, or course."

"Thank you again!" Nuva inquired, hugging Isaac even tighter.

"Can you let go now, please? Can't breathe..." Isaac struggled to say between his breath.

"Sorry… I'm just so glad that Nerdi's back, and better than ever!" Nuva replied. "And with her new legs? Not even my grandma who made her thought up that. You really outshined yourself, man!"

Isaac could only chuckled, as Whitney put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, and winked at her friend.

"Isaac, you deserve THIS, meow!" Nerdi said, as she hopped towards him, and gave off a kiss (Or close to one) on Isaac's cheek.

"Isaac, you lucky dog..." Omelette smirked.

"Ninjas are the most awesome!" Chris yelled out loud, seemingly in an argument with Hatchet.

"No, Pretty Boy! I say Pirates are the way to go! They didn't get the Scrounge of the Seas for nothing!" Hatchet argued back.

"Ninjas are fast and stealthy! Plus, they have katanas!"

"But pirates have boats and cannons! Like a true man of the sea!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

The campers were enjoying the classic argument. Maxwell and Tina were even eating popcorn in the middle of the debate.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, at least this isn't Fox News…**

**Francis**: What fools… Everyone knows that both ninjas and pirates are insufficient to the Spartans. And Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Omelette**: A Pirate vs. Ninja debate? Well, at least it's better than Team Jacob vs. Team Edward… That kind of crap people call "life-changing literature" kinda makes me gag.

**Nerdi**: Pirate Vs. Ninja? Please, meow! Everyone knows that kittens win the Internet, meow!

* * *

"Whatta gonna do? Whine online that ninjas don't have such quote-unquote 'awesome hair' to boot?" Hatchet sneered.

"Seriously? Going with that insult? Fine! You know what?! I ain't starting up today's challenge until you agree with me!" Chris pouted.

Omelette grinned at that. "Hot damn! A day off!"

"Yeah, well? I shall revoke Chef Squirrel's cooking privileges until you agree with me!" Hatchet added.

"What?!" Most of the campers yelled in response (With Omelette falling off her seat), as they started to argue.

"Come on, Chris! Just side with Chef on this one!" Selena pleaded. "I rather not taste his cooking!"

"Yeah, from what I understand, your tuna casserole last season grew legs, swam off, got Slender's autograph and bragged about it to my cousin!" Ross added. "Megan wouldn't shut about it for weeks!"

Everyone continued to argue, not noticing the new figure that arrived at the door. In a second, the figured inhaled.

**"HEY, YOU GUYS!**"

Everyone quieted down to look at the newest addition to the room. It appeared to be a teen, with crimson hair, and wearing a slightly green t-shirt, and blue scrubs. The teen also had a bandage on the cheek as well.

"What's with all the fightin' about this, huh?" The teen asked.

"He started it, Dana!" Both Chris and Hatchet yelled out, pointing at each other.

"Hey, not to interrupt anything, but… Who is she?" Ugra asked out loud, pointing at Dana.

"Right. Here's Dana, one of our newest Interns, starting her job, today!" Chris announced.

"Kiddo? I… gotta be blunt with you." Quentin commented. "You… kinda-sorta may have made a pretty poor career choice, brah."

"Eh, I needed the money." Dana shrugged back. "But as for now… What's really going on?"

"Pirate VS. Ninja debate." Maxwell answered back. "I swear, you think these two would get on a news station and argue your beliefs there."

"Well, I know the perfect way to solve THIS debate!" Dana exclaimed.

Yuki nodded in approval. "I think I know where this is going..."

* * *

**Confessional: Genre Savvy, thy name is Yuki.**

**Dana: **First day on the job, and I'm already breaking up fights... Bad move, Chris.

* * *

A few moments later, the teams were standing outside, waiting orders.

"Okay, since Chris and Hatchet are currently arguing, I decided to take charge for this challenge." Dana instructed.

"Ugh, do we really gotta listen to you?" Francis stated. "Is that against the rules, by any chance? I somehow think SO."

"Well, it does state in the Total Drama rulebook that in the event of the host or cook being unable to do their hosting duties, the first Intern that's available to, is called up to take center stage." Dana explained. "And I don't think the Squirrel to Human translator is invented yet, so Chef Squirrel's out."

"Hey, I was busy making a kotasu. Cut me a break?" Gina shrugged.

"Now, you know the deal from the Kinect Baseball challenge. A-L, you're known as the Zekes of the Shadows!"

The campers on that side shrugged their shoulders.

"And as for M-Y, you guys are known as… the Bridgettes of the Seas!" Dana explained.

"So, it's a Pirates vs. Ninjas challenge, right?" asked Luka.

"You got it! Also, you gotta dress for the occasion, so costumes are in the Arena building." Dana added.

"Cool! Maybe there'll be a Luffy cosplay!" Maxwell cheered out loud.

"After you're dressed in your best pirate or ninja wardrobes, come back here, for more information!" Dana explained. "Now, off you go!"

The campers started to run off, as Dana looked at the camera.

"And there, you have it! With the campers running off to the Arena building to dress for the challenge, who will come out supreme, and solve this debate? Find out… After the break!" Dana announced. "I could get used to this."

* * *

Along the way, Alec ran up to Candace.

"Hey, Candace? You've seen a potion vial anywhere?" Alec asked.

"No, I haven't." Candace replied back. "Why?"

"Well, I returned to the cabin before going to the challenge, and it was missing." Alec stated. "Ugh, I hope whoever has it doesn't do something stupid with it..."

"Alec, I don't think that'll happen." Candace replied back. "If I recall, only you have the knowhow of SCIENCE, or however loud you shout it."

"Yeah, and besides, what's someone gonna do? Raise the dead?" Alec asked himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, like that would happen. What do you think this is, Resident Evil?**

**Alec: **As long as that person doesn't touch the Livegive potion… It's in its experimental stages right now, and I rather not want anything to sour it. I'm planning on using it to revive dead flora life… What? My mommy likes flowers. Think of that what you will.

* * *

In a rather secluded area, Hatchet looked around.

"Come on out, pretty boy! Admit that pirates are better!" Hatchet yelled out.

"No, not until you admit that ninjas are supreme!" Chris spat out. "And I got this to prove it!"

Chris presented Hatchet with a rather green vial of liquid. The words 'Livegive' was written on the vial.

"Hey, whatta doing with Science Boy's vial?" Hatchet asked.

"Simple; you admit that ninjas are awesome, and I won't splash you. Otherwise… Who knows? You may look trollish by dark." Chris lectured.

"Never!" Hatchet replied back.

"Okay, suit yourself..." Chris said, as he spilt the contents of the potion from the vial, to which Hatchet dodged. "Come on, make it tougher on me, big guy!"

"Then come down from that tree, sissy!" Hatchet spat out.

Chris did so. "Then let's settle this score! At gaming!"

"Wait, what about the Challenge?" Hatchet asked.

"Eh, our new intern has it in the bag. Things are under control..." Chris answered back.

However, unknown to everyone, the potion seeped into the ground, and made its way into a coffin. It was labeled 'Captain Breadbeard: The Ruthless Pirate'. At that time, the coffin started to glow, as a powerful burst of light shot from the ground, leaving a giant hole. From the hole, crawled out two skeletal hands. The rest of the body followed suit, as a skeleton, dressed in pirate duds, looked around. Brandishing a rather rusty rapier, he looked up at the sky.

"YAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! I LIVE!" The skeleton pirate shouted out loud.

* * *

Yep, it's clear that the campers are in trouble, now. Can they do the challenge, even with our special guest?

NEXT TIME: The campers do battle! And one of them goes home!


	13. The Ballad of BreadBeard -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, the Ninjas VS Pirates Challenge continues.

Go, Ninja! Go, Ninja, GO!

* * *

**The Arena Building, Zeke of the Shadows**

The campers were in dressing rooms, attempting to dress the part. Isaac, who was already in some dark blue ninja robes, was looking at a headband labeled 'Ninja' on the front.

"Remind me again, why ninjas in cheesy movies label their job description on their duds?" Isaac asked out loud.

"Beats me, Isaac." Bob answered back. He was currently dressed in bright blue ninja robes.

"And done." Francis stated. He had a black headband on. "Let's get this challenge over with."

"Noparinno, Francis!" Chris said over the intercom. "You really gotta dress the part! Put more than just a headband labeled ninja on!"

"Wait, seriously?!" Francis complained out loud.

"I thought you and Hatchet were still arguing!" Ethan said out loud, also in ninja duds.

"Well… We're settling it in Smash." Chris admitted over the intercom, as the feed ended.

"Part of me wants to know what character Chris is playing..." Bob mused.

"Eh, it would most likely be Link." Gina noted. She was currently in an outfit modeled after Shredder from the Ninja Turtles franchise.

Candace grinned. "Cool outfit, Gina! I didn't know you knew about the Ninja Turtles!"

Gina giggled. "That, I do!"

"Seriously, I expect that from Xander." Luka nodded.

Kagura was also dressed up, as your stereotypical anime ninja… Wearing bright pink ninja robes. "Okay, from what I know from my friend Kokona-Chan, this outfit is the way to go."

"Bright pink doe not make a ninja." Francis stated.

"Aw, quit being such a killjoy." Kagura replied back.

Ethan was in a meditating stance.

"To be ninja, you gotta think like a ninja..." Ethan mused to himself.

"Just take out your enemy, and make it home for some pizza time!" Hannah cheered out loud.

"That is, if you don't mind the sewers." Alec stated, as the door creaked open a bit, and the room started to fill with gas. One by one, the campers started to drop to sleep like flies, as it was then aired out, and Dana stepped in. Once she figured out who she had to carry, she face-palmed herself.

"I just HAD to get the one with the chubby guy first." Dana complained, as she started to attempt to carry Francis out the door, to no avail.

"Okay, carrying's out. Time for Plan B." Dana noted, as she looked at Hannah.

* * *

**Confessional: If not that, Plan C?**

**Hannah**: -She is rubbing her cheek with her hand- Damn… That hurt!

**Dana**: I hated to do that to Hannah, but she was the strongest person on this here island. And hey, saves time getting him on the truck.

* * *

****Bridgette of the Seas****

At the same time, they were dressing up in pirate costumes.

"So… What do you think?" Maxwell asked out loud. He was dressed exactly like Luffy from the anime One Piece.

"Wow, very awesome!" Tina complimented, her having dressed up as Nami from the same anime.

"What's more awesome is that skin art on your back, Tina." Xander said out loud, looking at what appeared to be a tattoo on Tina's upper back.

Tina chuckled, as she patted her back. "Oh, my Jigglypuff tattoo? Oh, yeah! My bestie got it for me as a gift."

"Very awesome..." Maxwell complimented. "I approve!"

"Yeah, whatever… Is this pirate enough?" Selena asked out loud, having decked herself out with jewelry.

"I highly doubt actual pirates carried their treasure on their person, sweetie." Yuki stated.

"Hey, cosplaying is very fun!" Omelette stated, looking close to Sanji from One Piece. "And hey, free lollipop!"

"Er, Omelette?" Vikki asked. "Is that a Halloween costume from 2005?"

"Don't care; eating lollipop!" Omelette replied back, as she licked the lollipop. "Yummy, cherry!"

"Okay… Yarrr, matey?" Nuva asked. "Is that pirate enough?"

"It'll do." Ugra nodded.

"Right, so… When is this challenge gonna start?" Quentin asked out loud.

At that moment, the room filled up with gas, as it knocked out the campers…

* * *

**Outside...**

A few moments passed by, as the skeleton pirate was walking around.

"Yarrr, ye be a strange place." The pirate commented towards himself. "So many boxes that I don't know about..."

At that moment, the pirate ducked behind a tree, as it heard the sound of a gator engine.

"Okay… Where should I leave Omelette..." Dana noted to herself, parking the island's Gator, as she looked around for a spot. "Ah, by the bushes..."

The pirate looked at the vehicle in question.

"Hmm, the lad is operating a horseless carriage..." The pirate mused. "If I get ahold of it..."

"Man, who knew Omelette was so heavy?" Dana asked herself, as she hopped back in the Gator from the passenger's side, and landing successfully in the driver's seat.

The skeleton pirate grinned, as it raised its rapier up in the air, as Dana turned the engine back on, and…

CRUNCH!

The skeleton pirate winced in pain.

"YYYEEEEOOOWWWW!"

Dana looked back at what made the noise.

"The heck was that?" Dana asked herself, as she looked back at the skeleton pirate, currently hopping around and holding his foot in pain. "Huh, must be a prop. Heck of a life-like prop if I ever seen one..."

Dana then began to drive off, as the skeleton pirate glared at Dana.

"How dare ye squish my toes like that! Ye be walkin' the plank for that one!" The skeleton pirate yelled out loud, tailing Dana, and limping along the way…

Over with Omelette, however, she was near the bushes, still knocked out…

* * *

__Omelette woke up (in her street clothes) in some strange place. It looked like the Prehistoric Era, and there were… lizards for cavemen?__

"__Uh, Chris?" Omelette shouted out loud. Is this some kinda sick stunt? And why does one of the lizards sound like "Darkwing Duck"?__

__Suddenly, some UFOs landed nearby, and some aliens came out. Omelette hid behind a rock as she observed what was going on.__

"__Greetings. We come for an offering…" The lead alien ____announced out loud____.__

"__You mean our leader? Let me go fetch him for you." The DW-sounding lizard ____commented____.__

"__No, no… All we need is some of your hair… And some scales as well." The alien ____requested____.__

"__Why would they want hair and scales?" Omelette questioned herself. "____I highly doubt they're Yandere for cavemen lizards..."__

__All the lizard cavemen lined up, and ____delivered____ what the aliens wanted.__

"__I have a feeling… it's not enough…" the lead alien ____said out loud, shaking his head____.__

"__I have an idea!" One of the smaller lizards ____suggested____. "Let's offer some toe-nails, too."__

"__Very well, then." The lead alien ____nodded in response____.__

"__Toenails? Are they trying to recreate ____'____James and the Giant Peach____' ____or something?" Omelette ____asked____ herself as she continued watching.__

__After all the lizards ____delivered____ some toenails, the lead alien was happy.__

_"Thank you. Now… _Bottoms up!" the lead alien ____said out loud____, as he and the other aliens started drinking some stuff. They started to merge into some giant blue jellybean, which was smiling.__

__The lizards didn't think twice about running towards the hills, as they knew what was gonna happen. Omelette, however, wasn't so lucky…__

__The jellybean suddenly exploded into tons of other jellybeans. Omelette got caught up in the explosion, and when she got flown up into the air, she couldn't believe her eyes on what she saw in the center of the explosion…__

"__Princess Celestia?" Omelette ____questioned____, as the enchanted pony of My Little Pony was standing in the center of the jellybean explosion… herself.__

__Omelette then slammed back-first into a hot-air balloon, ____and slid off it and started to fall back to planet Earth, ____as some music started playing…__

__My Little Pony__

__My Little Pony__

__Ah-ha-ha-ha…__

* * *

Omelette, back in her Sanji outfit, woke up in a stir. She quickly took the lollipop out of her mouth, and tossed it behind her.

"Totally NOT worth it." Omelette muttered. "Last time I consume old Halloween candy… Real question is… Where am I?"

She then noticed a sword next to her, as she picked it up.

"And what's with this sword?" Omelette asked, as she noticed some instructions next to the sword, as she started to read them aloud.

'_Dear Camper – Right now, you are in possession of the sword you're gonna use for this challenge. Your task, is to try to knock out a member of the opposing team. First team to knock out the others of the opposing team wins the challenge, and proves that pirates are better than ninjas. Do it, for momma's sake. I still want that pony. Why, momma, why? -Chef Hatchet_'

Omelette blinked. "Wow, is this instructions, or a journal entry? Besides, it can't be THAT hard to operate a sword. Just hack and slash, right?"

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahh, that's about the gist of it.**

**Omelette**: Hey, I seen enough Zelda playthroughs from my little brother to know how to use this baby. Now, to see if his gaming skills apply to me here, in real life! Brother, don't fail me, now!

* * *

Omelette looked around, hoping to find a ninja to take on.

"Here, ninja-ninja-ninja..." Omelette said out loud. "I got some pizza for you!"

"Ah, going for the totally radical ninjas, huh?"

Omelette blinked. "You're kidding… I gotta fight you?"

"Yep!" The voice noted, as it stepped into the light, exposing itself to be Candace. "The Cyan Candace shall now battle you in… Well, battle… Uh… Cowabunga?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go for that." Omelette shrugged.

"COWABUNGA!" Candace shouted out loud, as the two went at it with their thankfully fake swords.

The two clanged swords for a few minutes, both hoping to find an opening, to strike the finishing blow.

"Yeesh, how are you so good, Candace?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Eh, various sources." Candace answered back. "Aladdin, Knights of Justice..."

"Wait, that cartoon came on before we were even born!" Omelette protested. "How can you-"

BZZZZZZTTTT!

Omelette was quickly downed by a slight electric shock to her side, and was now on the ground, lying on her stomach.

"Internet, bud… Internet." Candace stated, as she presented her hand to Omelette. "GG, Omelette."

Omelette tried to move her hand to return the shake, but…

"Euugghh, can't move." Omelette moaned.

"Wait, what?" Candace asked, as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Campers, forgot to mention. The swords have an electrical discharge. If you're hit by it, you're downed until the challenge is over." Chris said over the intercom.

"Then how come you didn't tell us this before?!" Omelette complained.

"Err… Uh… Gotta go!" Chris answered back. "Chef! That Pokeball was mine!"

The intercom turned silent, as Candace looked at her friend.

"Hey, I didn't even know; sorry!" Candace apologized.

"Eh, we didn't even know." Omelette replied back. "In either case, you should get moving. With you bagging your first kill, there's no telling how many people will want your posterior on a silver platter."

"Okay." Candace nodded, as she started to run off. "See ya after the Challenge!"

Omelette viewed her friend run off, but couldn't keep her eyes off one thing…

"Well, losing isn't too bad." Omelette smiled. "At least I got the best seat in the house for viewing them."

* * *

**Confessional: Front Row Seats!**

**Omelette**: That is… If someone was actually nearby. And if Dana didn't pick me up… Dammit!

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Gina was walking through the forest, looking at her sword.

"Hmm… Is this the same material they use in tazers?" Gina asked herself. "Only turned down by a lot?"

She continued on her way, careful as to not alert anyone. Along the way, she did some thinking.

"I wonder how Peter's doing..." Gina mused. "I… kinda saw him taking peeks at me before he got the boot."

"Wait, really?" A new voice replied back. "Eew!"

Gina chuckled. "Err, nothing like that. Honest!"

The voice stepped out, grasping its sword, and looked at the Inventor in question.

"So… Guess we're gonna battle now, and stuff?" Vikki, the owner of the voice, asked.

"I suppose so." Gina replied back.

"Well..." Vikki smiled, as her smile turned into a smirk, as she took out a unicycle, and started to run off. "You gotta catch me, first!"

Gina shrugged a bit, as she did some tinkering with her sword. Vikki wheeled back towards Gina.

"Err… You gotta catch me first." Vikki said out loud. "Understand?"

Gina continued to tinker with her sword, as she started to hum to herself.

"Aww, this makes the thrill of the chase to be kinda… lame." Vikki complained.

"Hang on, I'm almost done." Gina said out loud.

Vikki watched, as Gina continued to tinker on the sword, as the clown tapped her foot. She even began to juggle some fruit she plucked from some trees straight out of boredom.

"And done!" Gina triumphantly announced.

"Nice! Now…" Vikki replied, as she got back on her unicycle. "Can you chase me, please?"

Gina nodded, as Vikki started to take off.

"Now, where was I… Gotta catch me-" Vikki started to announce, speeding off, as…

BZZZZZTTT!

Vikki was shocked off the unicycle, and landed face-first on the ground.

"What the… You weren't even near-by!" Vikki yelled back. "What gives?"

Gina gave off a playful smirk, as she shot out from her sword, what appeared to be a sword beam.

"Okay, that has to be really, totally, against the rules." Vikki mused.

"Eh, I'll allow it." Chris said over the intercom.

"Figures." Vikki commented. "Still, good game, Gina."

"GG back at ya, Vikki." Gina smiled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Shock Out The Clowns**

**Vikki**: Nah, I'm not mad at Gina for cheating. Still… Think she could tone down the sparks from that sword beam a bit? That kinda stung by butt.

**Gina**: What? I babysat for kids one time, and got inspired by them playing classic Zelda. When else would I be able to shoot out sword beams?

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxwell was walking around, hoping to find someone to take on.

"Okay, Maxwell… It's only a swordfight." Maxwell said to himself. "It won't be like back when you were in Little League..."

He then remembered back, and sighed.

"I… rather not remember that. At all." Maxwell muttered.

"Remember what?" A voice asked, as Maxwell looked up.

"Oh, hey Luka." Maxwell replied back, as the Punk Zoologist lept off the tree branch she was standing on, and landed on the ground. The Otaku blinked in response. "How do you even do that?"

Luka could only look back. "When you're involved in sneaking around places, you tend to learn a lotta stuff they don't teach ya in school. Private or otherwise."

Maxwell unsheathed his sword. "Well, guess we've gotta battle, now. And don't worry; this won't consist of a lot of episodes of filler. I promise."

Luka shrugged. "I don't watch anime that much, and besides, that's Pat's department, but I'll hold you to your word."

The two began to charge at other, swords in hand, and striking with them.

"You know, you're quite swift for an otaku." Luka complimented.

"Thanks! I was once a fast runner, to be honest." Maxwell replied back.

"Shame that swiftness won't win you anything in this battle of wits or skills!" Luka announced out loud.

"Dude, we're only clinging swords." Maxwell stated. "It's not like we're playing Mario Party, or something."

"I rather go all out!" Luka smirked back.

The two continued for a while, until Luka found an opening. Striking fast, she managed to impact Maxwell with her sword...

BBBBZZZZZTTT!

...And just like that, Maxwell was downed, temporary paralyzed.

"Ow… Good show..." Maxwell said out loud.

"Good. Now, you stay there, while I deal with the rest of your squad, okay?" Luka replied back.

"Good luck; my buds will avenge their fallen comrade." Maxwell noted.

* * *

**Confessional: Revenge!**

**Luka**: Hey, late nights of animal rescuing can give ya some stuff… You didn't even know you had! -Chuckles-

* * *

With Dana, she was riding around, looking for any downed contestants.

"Okay, Maxwell is down. I always thought an otaku guy would have learned a few lessons from his manga." Dana said to herself, as she started to drive to the fallen contestant's location. "Apparently not~."

She continued to drive through the forest, keeping an eye out on an installed radar inside her Gator. Unknown to her, someone… Or something was waiting for her.

"It's nice for Chris to install radar in those electronic swords." Dana mused. "At least it helps in tracking down-"

SWISH!

"WHOA!" Dana yelled out as she slammed on the brakes. Quickly stopping the Gator, she got out to see what could have stopped her.

A rather large tree branch was blocking her path, making it impassable.

"Damn, that's a huge one!" Dana exclaimed out loud, as she examined it further. "And… I don't think the wind knocked it down. It appeared to have been cut, on purpose!"

She then did some thinking, as a thought crept up to her. She dug into her pockets, and dug out a book, with the Total Drama logo stamped on it.

"Okay, let's see here..." Dana mused. "Similar labels to other contestants… Rules and Regulations on idols… A-HA! How to deal with a Cloaked Shadow!"

"YAAAAARRRR! I be no Cloaked Shadow, says I!" A voice announced out into the world.

Dana looked up, to see the skeleton pirate, looking down at the Intern, while leaning from a tree branch.

"The prop from earlier?" Dana asked out loud.

"I be no prop, lassie! I be the merciless pirate, BreadBeard!" BreadBeard, the skeleton pirate, answered back. "I be robbin' from the poor, to give to ye rich. Then I rob ye rich, and slash them, in cold blood, too!"

BreadBeard hopped from the tree branch, and looked at the Intern.

"And ye be my first victim in over 500 years! Give or take." BreadBeard announced, brandishing his sword, and it getting too close to Dana. "Ye be smart to give me ye doubloons, if ye value your life.

Dana gulped in fear. "Okay, this was NOT in the job description…"

"Ye gonna give me ye gold?" BreadBeard asked.

Dana dug into her pockets, and fished out what appeared to be some coins.

"Take it, it's all I got!" Dana pleaded, as BreadBeard snatched it away from her.

The skeleton pirate then sheated his sword, as he examined the coins carefully.

"Say, this NOT be gold after all! Ye be shortchangin' me, laddie?" BreadBeard yelled out, as Dana started up her Gator again. "Hey! Where ye be going?"

"I'm outta here. See ya!" Dana answered back, as she reversed the vehicle, and started to drive off, with BreadBeard starting to tail her.

* * *

**Confessional: Drive! Drive! Before you're deep fat fried!**

**Dana**: Okay, this has to be the oddest first day on a job anyone can have… I'm being tailed. By a skeleton pirate!

* * *

Dana continued to drive down the path in the forest, as BreadBeard kept on chasing her.

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" Dana asked out loud. "All I did was fork over 2 dollars."

It was clear that BreadBeard was getting faster, and faster.

"Yarrr! Bring me ye gold doubloons!" BreadBeard ordered.

"I… honestly think they're complete outta circulation, buddy!" Dana yelled back.

At that moment, BreadBeard made a running leap towards the back of Dana's Gator, and unsheathed his rapier, as he landed.

"I'll show you outta circulation..." BreadBeard sneered.

Dana looked back at the undead skeleton pirate, as she flipped a switch on her Gator. At that moment, the bed behind her started to tilt.

"Whoa, no!" BreadBeard yelled out, as he tumbled off of the Gator, and back on the ground, as he could only watch Dana drive off into the distance. "Yarrr! I'll be back! For your blood!"

With Dana, she continued to drive, as she looked up at the sky.

"Man, I hope the other campers don't run across him..." Dana said to herself, as her eyes went wide in fear. "Oh, crap! The others! I gotta warn Chris and Chef!"

She stomped her foot on the gas, as she made haste to wherever Chris and Chef could be...

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Xander was walking through the woods, electronic katana in hand, and some music blaring from his headphones.

"Who'll be the hero?" Xander sung out. "Whoooo-wow! He's a madman!"

He continued to walk in the woods, as he noticed what appeared to be a cloaked figure approach him.

"Uh… Who are you?" Xander asked, as he removed his headphones.

"I'm… Kinda trapped, Xander-San." The cloaked figure replied.

"Wait… Only one person uses Japanese honorifics… Kagura?" Xander questioned.

The cloaked figure nodded, as she tore off the robes, revealing it to be Kagura.

"Yeah, when I came to, I was kinda wrapped up." Kagura explained. "Don't know how it happened, to be honest."

"They appeared to be camo-themed." Xander nodded. "Chef Hatchet strikes again?"

"I guess." Kagura nodded. "So… Ready to do battle? My bud Kokona back at home taught me all sorts of sword moves!"

"Will do, but… Let me get into the spirit of things, first." Xander replied, as he switched to a song on his iPod, and some game music started to play. (Stage 3 from Violent Storm) "Now, I'm ready."

"Bring it on, Centipede Arm!" Kagura smirked back. "I've been ready for this!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Alec was wondering around, holding his head.

"Yikes, that sleeping gas really did a number..." Alec muttered. "Man, my head hurts."

The Scientist did some thinking on what to do in case of a headache.

"If only I had my potions, I could brew up something that halts headaches." Alec said to himself. "But currently, I gotta go natural. Okay, what did mom say about headache-halting plants..."

He then took out a list of plants, and smiled.

"Butterbur. Got it! Now… Where to find this particular plant..." Alec mused.

"You could always go for some aspirin, brah." A new voice joined in.

"Hey, Quentin." Alec said, as Quentin approached Alec. "Still mad at me, huh?"

"Well, not right now. You've got a headache, and I rather not take on anyone who's head's hurting, dude." Quentin answered. "It goes against my code. Besides, only Sith Lords and various forms of The Joker would stoop to that low."

Alec shrugged. "Eh, I'll be fine. Besides, the power of SCIENCE shall rue this day, anyway."

Quentin nodded. "Okay, if you say so, dude… Don't say I didn't warn ya."

The two unsheathed their weapons, and went at it for quite a short while.

"Come on! Are you even TRYING to insult the SCIENCE gods by that weak performance?" Alec said out loud. "My joints are aching slightly, and yet, you're not pushing through!"

Quentin heard what came out, and quickly stopped. However, at that time…

BZZZZZZTTTT!

Quentin went down, paralyzed from his shock.

"Oww… Hey, you've said that so I would lower my guard!" Quentin yelled back.

Alec gulped. "Oh, crap… I swear, it was an accident!" Alec replied back.

"How?" Quentin asked.

"I dunno; I think the tip of my sword touched you." Alec answered back. "I'm sorry!"

Quentin groaned. "Ugh, how can I present myself to Gina, now?"

Alec did some thinking, and sat down next to Quentin.

"I… think I may be able to help you, to make up for it?" Alec suggested. "Okay… Just heed my advice, and things should go smoothly."

* * *

**Confessional: Bro? Leave the matchmaking to Yuki.**

**Alec**: Hey, my mom taught me everything to win a love. They're wanting grandkids when they get older!

**Quentin**: Man, I hope this works, dude… I just adore Gina, to be honest.

* * *

Francis was currently downed, riding in the back of Dana's Gator.

"Taken down… By some gal with unkempt hair..." Francis pouted.

* * *

**Confessional: Totally not Turtle Power.**

**Francis**: This challenge was a colossal waste of time and resources. And to top it off, I got taken down by some Betty Spagetty reject! Worst. Challenge. Ever.

**Isaac**: -Looks around- I… admit it. I… have a Betty Spagetty doll… Of Heidi. Which Betty gave me before she… Cut me a break; it's cute, okay?!

* * *

Back with Xander and Kagura, the two kept going at it.

"Come on!" Kagura taunted. "Do you WANT me to start powering up? Make this challenge last three episodes of us just shouting insults while charging up our supposed Ultimate Attack?"

"Filler? That's the oldest trick in the book, and I'm not even Maxwell!" Xander replied back. "Do you wanna let people watch someone like… Let's say, Peter, drink tea?"

At the Playa, Peter was playing a game, all while drinking some tea. He then gave off a glare at the camera.

"What? My younger sis Mary likes tea. What of it?" Peter questioned, as he sipped some more tea.

"Hey, tea is awesome, and I know it!" Kagura replied back. "In either case, you gonna make contact on me anytime soon?"

"When I do find an opening, I will." Xander answered, as he hopped back. "Okay, this is going nowhere fast. Time to finish this."

"Wait, what?" Kagura asked, as Xander ran up to her, as the whole area around the two turned white. A few impact sounds later, Kagura was on the ground, while Xander looked down at her.

"Eh, just something I would like to call… The Shun Goku Satsu." Xander inquired, sheathing his sword.

Kagura smiled back at the Arcade Player. "Whoa… Good choice of attacks, Xander-San..."

Xander could only nod, as he walked off.

"Arcade magic? You done it again." Xander smiled to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Insert Coin to Continue!**

**Xander**: Yeah, I been meaning to get the Japanese kanji from the Shun Goku Satsu underneath my Inky. Hey, I'm boss at Street Fighter!

**Kagura**: Is… it me, or was a game reference already done?

* * *

**Meanwhile, Not on a ranch…**

Isaac was looking around, singing a song to himself.

"_All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a Giant Woman, a Giant Woman. All I wanna be, is someone to gets to see, a Giant Woman._" Isaac sung out loud.

His song was soon interrupted, as Tina held up an explanation sign above her head, and then approached Isaac.

"Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"

Isaac blinked. "Err, Tina? You're wearing pants."

Tina chuckled, as she unsheathed her sword. "Well… I am, ain't I. So, ready to roll?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I am."

But in his brain…

"_Crud. How did I get that unlucky? I'm facing off against someone, who uses virtual swords on a daily basis! What do I even do?_" Isaac thought, as he attempted to fight back.

* * *

With BreadBeard, he was currently staggering about.

"Damn that laddie..." BreadBeard growled under his breath. "Had not been for… Ugh!"

The skeleton pirate then noticed what appeared to be a power box. He started to walk towards it…

* * *

With Chris and Chef, the two were still bickering.

"Nuh-huh! You cheated!" Chris complained. "How would you know how to use Peach perfectly?"

"Well, you were the one that kept on trying to shoot me with Fox's blaster!" Chef retaliated.

"Whatever, man. How's our challenge going?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, you tell me..." Chef replied back.

At that moment, Dana came bursting through the door, seemingly in a panic.

"Chris! Chef! You gotta stop this challenge right freakin' now!" Dana ordered.

"Why? This challenge is getting good! Isaac just managed to defeat Tina, believe it or not!" Chris smirked, as he looked at one of the monitors.

Dana sighed. "I think that's the least of our concerns right now; you may wanna take a true look around camp."

Chef nodded, as he did so, looking at the screens.

"Mess Hall is filled with some of our losers, the intercom room is clear, the seagull got trapped in another plastic ring again… Punk Girl's gonna be pissed..." Chef muttered. "A skeleton is trashing our electronic compound feeding electricity to the island..."

"Wait, double back, Chef." Chris said, as he took a closer look. He then grinned. "Nice! Do you know how many ratings we'll get?"

"None, because this show'll get yanked off the air if one of our contestants bites it if he catches ahold of them." Dana answered sternly.

Chris gulped. "Meaning..."

"No more of that expensive hair gel you adore so much." Dana answered back.

Chris started to sweat in fear. "Quick! We gotta warn the campers! My ratings and my hair is at stake! I don't wanna use the cheap stuff!" Chris ordered, as the lights went out.

"Well, there goes that plan." Chef said out loud.

Dana nodded. "I'll go see if I can get the power turned back on."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Yuki was currently tapping Ethan on the shoulder.

"I… think I saw a spark." Ethan commented out loud.

"Yeah, I don't quite understand, hon." Yuki stated. "I managed to take down Bob earlier, but now I can't seem to shock you."

"Plus, I took down Ross." Ethan noted. "Well… Since our swords seem to be useless without power… What do we do now?"

"I dunno… Talk?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." Ethan answered back. "So… How did you become a matchmaker?"

"Well, back in school… Whenever I saw a lonely person sitting at a table, I would try to help them be friends with someone who was also sitting alone. And overtime, they would start to go out. Be it Boy-Girl, Yaoi, or Yuri." Yuki explained. "Love is love, no matter what gender."

"Sounds nice. People like… Well, I won't name names, but they should just put up with it, to be honest." Ethan replied back. "Jeanette's got a girlfriend, and yet, nobody's going after her, raising cane about it."

"Exactly, hon!" Yuki replied back. "And once again, sorry you lost Jeanette."

"Eh, it's cool." Ethan said. "Plenty of fish in the sea."

At that moment, the two heard some swift footsteps.

"Hey, did you hear that, hon?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, me too..." Ethan answered back.

"Yarrrrr! Ye be more people on this here isle?"

"Err, I think you've known by now you're on Dictionary, sweetie?" Yuki questioned back. "And aren't you getting a little too into this challenge, hon?"

"Dictionary? What's this here Dictionary? I'm just here to extract my revenge on you crew, that blasted me into the fiery pits of Hell!"

BreadBeard lept from the top of the trees, and starred at both Ethan and Yuki with a crazed look in… its eyesockets.

Ethan gulped as he looked at BreadBeard.

"That's not a contestant..." Ethan stated. "Yuki?"

However, something was going on that had Yuki petrified with fear.

"Is… that..." Yuki asked, completely scared, while she pointed at BreadBeard's rapier.

"Scared, aren't we?" BreadBeard answered back. "Boy, I'm flattered! And I thought that lad with the blood-stained hair was crazy, with his horseless carriage. But alas… You may call me BreadBeard! The most ruthless pirate to ever walk the seas! Seriously, I stole from the poor, to give to the rich! Then I killed the rich and robbed them! Mwahahah!"

Ethan blinked. "Err… Why would they bury a pirate on a Canadian island?"

"Yarrr, ye be asking yourself a dumb question. But… Let me ask YOU two something. What does a cannonball to your stomach do to your ribs?" BreadBeard asked, as he started to lift his shirt…

…

...Only to find that both Ethan and Yuki already bolted.

"YARRRR! Get back here, you scurvy landlovers!" BreadBeard yelled out loud, as he started to give chase.

* * *

With Hannah and Whitney, they met each other, and with their swords inactive, they were settling things the only way they knew how…

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" Hannah yelled out, as both she and Whitney drew scissors. "Dammit, another tie! That makes 9 in a row, right?"

"Perhaps… Crud, why don't we do things the old way, and settle it in YuGiOh?" Whitney suggested.

"I… kinda-sorta left my Skeleton Deck back in the cabin. Cut me a break!" Hannah replied back.

At that time, they could see Ethan and Yuki running.

"Man, what's got their pants on fire, all of a sudden?" Whitney asked.

"I… dunno…" Yuki replied back, as Ethan and Yuki stopped in front of the two girls.

"Gals, you may wanna run with us; some psycho skeleton pirate is after us!" Ethan instructed.

Hannah blinked. "A psycho skeleton pirate?"

"Reminds me of a rejected character design from Undertale, to be honest." Whitney mused.

"Hon, we'll be underGROUND if that thing catches up to us!" Yuki replied back.

The four heard a swish of a sword, as a tree branch came crashing down. Following the branch appeared to be BreadBeard, looking pissed off.

"Okay, how can a rusty sword still be THAT sharp?" Hannah asked, before seeing the others fled. Following the other's example, she followed them, quickly catching up to them.

"So, how do we slow this guy down?" Yuki asked. "In all my 15 years of being on Earth, I never had to deal with the undead… Or pirates… Or undead pirates for that matter."

Hannah did some thinking, as she eyed a rock. Making her way towards said rock, she waited for BreadBeard to catch up.

"Hey, Captain! Swab _this_ deck!" Hannah yelled out, as she lobbed the rock… Right at the crotch of BreadBeard.

However…

…

"...Thought that would work, lassie?" BreadBeard chuckled.

Hannah didn't think twice about bolting when her plan failed.

"Okay, the lack of a crotch means no damaging its weak point." Hannah said out loud. "Damn, what do we even do?"

"I dunno—WHHOOAA!" Yuki replied, as she tripped, and was now on the ground. BreadBeard, having caught up with the gang, raised his rapier in the air, as the artist was shivering in fear, awaiting for the worst…

…

…

SWISH!

At that moment, a white bandage grabbed ahold of the rapier, as Whitney pulled it back, grabbing BreadBeard's rapier from its bony hands.

"YARRRR! You..." BreadBeard yelled out loud.

Yuki took the time to get back up, as the four continued to run off.

* * *

****Confessional: Get equipped with Tetanus Sword!****

**Whitney**: -Looking at the rapier- Huh… Never thought that would work! Still, this is a pretty awesome sword… All it needs is a little de-rusting, and it should be good as new.

* * *

The four ran and ran, until they couldn't run no more… Because they reached the Cliffside.

"We're trapped!" Yuki cried out in fear.

"I never thought it would end this way… Death by a psycho pirate." Hannah added.

The four then looked in fear as BreadBeard walked towards them.

"This is gonna be like old times… I remember the scenario, a group like you four were trying to take me on, but, I took care of them REAL good!" BreadBeard sneered, walking closer to them.

Whitney got into a fighting stance, as she lept in front of BreadBeard, but he simply cast her aside. Tossing her by the side, BreadBeard looked at the remaining three.

"And now, I shall remake history! Any last words before you walk the plank?" BreadBeard questioned.

"Yeeeaahhh… Think fast!" Whitney said, as she stabbed BreadBeard…

…

…

...With the inactive electronic sword. Ethan, Yuki, and Hannah slapped their heads in embarassment.

"Wait, did I..." Whitney asked, as she looked at the sword she actually used. "Damn!"

"When we get to the afterlife, remind me to not share you any afterlife pizza…" Hannah suggested.

"Yeah, we're gonna need a miracle now..." Ethan said out loud.

At that moment…

BZZZZZZTTTTT!

The four looked at BreadBeard, as he was electrocuted, and soon downed, paralyzed from the shock.

"Huh… Who knew?" Hannah shrugged.

* * *

Back at the power station, a slightly charred Dana grinned.

"S-U-C-C-E-S-S, that's the way you spell success!" Dana cheered out loud.

* * *

"So… The paralyzation should wear off sometime soon. What do we do with bony here?" Whitney asked out loud.

Hannah took a look at a rather large boulder, and a grin developed on her face.

BreadBeard was now tied to said large boulder, as he glared at the four.

"Yarrrrr! Ye never get rid of me! I be back!" BreadBeard said out loud.

"Yeah, yeah… That's what they all say." Whitney replied back. "Launch away, Hannah!"

"You got it." Hannah nodded, as she ran towards the cliffside, holding the boulder keeping BreadBeard captive, as she tossed it far away. "WEEEEEE!"

"YYYYYYYYaaaaaarrrrrr..." BreadBeard yelled out loud, as he was tossed way beyond the horizon. And just like that, BreadBeard was no more.

"Well, now with that freak of the week done for… Who won the challenge?" Whitney asked out loud.

"To be honest, I completely zoned about it when BreadBeard attacked us." Ethan added. At that moment, the intercom buzzed to life.

"Campers! We… Got some stuff to announce." Chris said over the intercom. "Please report back to camp for more details."

"Yikes… What could have happened?" Yuki asked out loud.

"Heck if I knew." Ethan shrugged.

* * *

Back at camp, everyone was awaiting more orders from Chris. He was currently gone, as Whitney recalled her tale to Nerdi.

"And that's when I stabbed the Skeleton Pirate right in the chest!" Whitney told out loud. "His head must have made an 180 turn, like in that movie with the demon in that girl!"

Nerdi looked at Whitney with uncertainty. "Err… I don't quite follow. I was busy playing games, until the power went out. Don't ask how a puppet can play games, meow."

"Well, it's true." Whitney pouted, as Isaac walked up to her.

"If it'll make you feel any better… I believe you." Isaac warmly smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Isaac." Whitney said, as Chris came up to the campers.

"Campers! We tallied the results of the challenge before our buddy attacked it, and… It's proud to say that the winners of this challenge is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Nobody. It's a tie!" Chris announced. "That means that everyone is in danger of going home!"

Most everyone was in shock.

"Wait, seriously?!" Ross asked out loud.

"How can the voting even work out?" Maxwell protested.

"All will come in due time. But, to make things fair, we shall hand out Immunity to one lucky pirate and one lucky ninja!" Chris explained. "For the Zekes, the best dressed ninja is..."

…

…

…

…

"...Luka! She already has some ninja skills already." Chris announced.

Luka could only blush modestly.

"As for your immunity prize? Here." Chris said, as he gave Luka a milkshake maker.

"Huh… Top of the line model. Thanks, Chris." Luka thanked the host.

"And now, for the Bridgettes! The best dressed Pirate out there today was..."

…

…

…

…

"...Omelette, for Rule 63'ing a Sanji!" Chris announced.

"Hey, credit goes to Maxwell; he loaned me a One Piece manga." Omelette added.

"As for your prize, you get this slushie machine!" Chris added, as Omelette accepted her prize.

"Cool, no pun intended." Omelette replied back.

"As for everyone else? See you all at the campfire!" Chris announced, as he made his leave.

Isaac could only shiver slightly.

"You okay, Isaac?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah… I'll be okay." Isaac answered back.

* * *

Outside the Medical Tents, Maxwell and Tina, back in their normal clothes, were waiting for Dana to come out.

"Yikes, what happened to her?" Tina asked.

"From what I heard, she took on an electrical shock." Maxwell explained. "Shame, too… She was starting to be my favorite intern, as well."

"Yeah, interning on Total Drama does seem to turn up a high turnover rate." Tina replied back, as Dana exited from the Medical Tent, with a smile on her face.

"Wow, never thought I have a party to greet me exiting!" Dana said out loud.

"Wait, you're leaving the island?" Maxwell asked.

But Dana continued smiling. "Who said anything about leaving? I only got treated for a mild electronic shock, that's all! I'm made of tough stuff, anyway!"

"So, I guess you're staying for good, huh?" Tina asked out loud.

"You betchya! Ain't nothing that can take me down too easily!" Dana explained.

Maxwell smiled. "That's good; the world need more optimistic people like you."

At that moment, the Intercom buzzed to life.

"Campers! Report over to the campfire for our ceremony!" Chris announced, as the intercom went silent.

"Well, here we go." Maxwell stated, as both he and Tina left for the ceremony. Dana could only watch the two walk off with a smile on her face.

"Good luck, you two!" Dana yelled at the duo.

* * *

**The Campfire**

It was mostly standing room only for some of the campers, as they were waiting for Chris to arrive.

"So, how do we do this?" Selena asked. "We're all together in a bunch..."

"I'm sure Chris'll shell out more info." Ugra answered back.

Right at that moment, Chris stood behind the oil drum, ready to ask some questions.

"Campers! Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony, in just a few moments, one of you will be headed home! And for the Flounders, it's your first, as well." Chris announced.

"First time for anything." Isaac shrugged.

"But first, some questions!" Chris stated. "The first one goes to Yuki! We reviewed the footage, and you looked frightened when that skeleton pirate held his sword, and yet… You too was holding a sword and you weren't as scared. Why is that?"

"Well… his blade was sharp, and ours were fake… And..." Yuki answered. "I rather not say."

"Okay… Question 2 goes to Whitney! You've got yourself a fancy… I wouldn't call it new… rapier from that bag of bones. What do you plan on doing with it?"

Whitney chuckled. "I figured it would be a nice present for mom. She adores these kinds of treasures!"

"And finally, Francis! Do you feel safe tonight?" Chris asked.

Francis fiddled with his glasses. "While this challenge was stupid, even more so when you bring the undead into the mix, I feel safe to warrant another day."

"Right. Now, it's time to vote who you want gone..."

…

…

"...Is what I would say, but due to the large gathering of campers tonight, I figured we would have to resort to a more suitable manner." Chris explained, as Chef held up what appeared to be a bucket, covered by a sheet. "So, we're drawing rocks, instead!"

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa, going with the rocks early!**

**Maxwell**: Whoa! Going with rocks early? That's more insane than an anime based around bread products!

**Vikki**: Man, you gotta be very lucky to not pick the wrong rock!

**Ross**: This is all sorts of insane…

* * *

"Now, everyone barring Omelette and Luka, reach inside, and pick out a rock! And no peeking!" Chris instructed, as the campers did so. Once they were finished…

"Now, one by one, expose your rocks!" Chris said out loud.

Isaac was first, as he held out a plain rock. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Tina also had a plain rock, as well. "Whew; scored me a continue!"

Xander, too, had a plain rock. "Save a continue for me, Tina!"

Quentin exposed his rock…

…

…

…

…

…

...It was plain. "Gnarly!"

The exposing of the rocks went on, until three were left…

"Francis! Nuva! Vikki! One of you has the dreaded purple rock. If you obtained that rock, it'll be time for you to go. Now… Francis? Reveal your rock!"

Francis did so…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...It was a plain rock. "Waste of my time."

Both Vikki and Nuva gulped. One of them had the purple rock.

"Vikki! Nuva! One of you has the purple rock. Now… On the count of three, reveal your rocks!"

"1!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"2!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"3!"

Both Nuva and Vikki revealed their rocks.

"And with that said, the one that's going home is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Not Vikki! Meaning that Nuva's being sent packing!" Chris announced, as the Clown was holding a plain rock. Nuva's rock, was colored purple.

"Yikes… Sorry, Nuva." Vikki apoloized.

"No." Nuva shrugged. "I had a good run, though."

"Yikes… Sad to see you go, Nuva." Ugra replied back. "You gonna be okay with the others at the Playa?"

"Yeah, I will be. However..." Nuva answered, as she looked at Nerdi. "Nerdi… The Playa may be filled with players that may harm you. And without any knowhow of how to repair you if any of them did a bit of pranking… I want you to stay on the island with Isaac."

"Wait, what?" Nerdi asked out loud. "How can I function without you, meow?"

"Isaac repaired you once before… And made you even better than before." Nuva explained, as she turned towards Isaac. "I can trust you to care for Nerdi."

Isaac nodded. "You can count on me."

"And before I forget..." Nuva added, as she leaned forward, and kissed Isaac on the cheek. "That's for repairing my buddy. Now, eat yourself something, man; you're skinny as a rail!"

The Puppeteer then started to walk the Dock of Shame, as she turned around.

"So long! Today's episode is brought to you by the letter Y, meaning You Better Win This, Vikki!"

"You got it!" Vikki saluted, as Nuva continued her walk down the Dock, until she was nowhere to be seen.

"As for the rest of you? You're back in your original teams, and are safe… For now." Chris said, as he made his leave.

* * *

**Outside the Flyin' Flounders Cabin**

Yuki was sipping on a slushie. Because Omelette made a few too many, she was giving them away to those who wanted some.

"Lime… The king of slushie flavors." Yuki smiled, as she looked at Whitney, who was sitting on the step. "Whitney? I never did properly thank you for saving my life a few hours ago."

"Hey, it was my duty to help out." Whitney replied back, sipping down a slushie. "I wanted to give a slushie to Isaac, but he denied the offer."

Yuki then looked inside the cabin, to where she could see that Isaac was eying on Whitney from far off.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've been hanging around with Isaac lately, hon." Yuki stated. "You like him, don't ya?"

Whitney blushed a deep red. "Well, uh… Yeah… I do."

Yuki smiled warmly. "Well, if it helps… I'm kinda-sorta a matchmaker. If you want me to-"

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Whitney asked out loud. "Sure, I can go for any of the boys around here. As thus any of the girls. I more or less fell for Isaac ever since day one. But someone as shy as he usually is… I'm not even sure what bought on his shyness, to be honest."

"Whitney, you've got nothing to worry about, sweetie." Yuki replied back. "Someone like him _deserves_ true love and happiness with you. You're one of the coolest gals I know."

Whitney developed a smile. "Yeah… Think hanging with him some more will help?"

"Well, it's a shot." Yuki answered with a smile.

"Gotchya. Tomorrow, I shall start to befriend him a lot more!" Whitney declared out loud.

Yuki chuckled. "Go for it, Whitney… You can do it!"

* * *

**Confessional: Just do it!**

**Whitney**: Yeah, I shall! Isaac is very cute! I don't mind his messy hair, at all. Hell, I got frizzy hair. Unkempt hair FTW!

**Isaac**: I would join them and grab a slushie… But slushies bring back bad memories… That said, I still think Whitney looks super-cute.

**Yuki**: Yuki… You done it again. -Chuckles-

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the Outro.

"And so, Nuva's song that never ends… Has ended. However, these questions remain! What's the deal with Yuki's fear of bladed objects, and can she hook up Isaac and Whitney? Will Alec's science skills come into play soon, and not raise the dead? Will I get any more handsome? And who'll be the next one sent home? Find out next time, here on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**Votes**

**None, the deciding factor was rocks.**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Candace, Danny, Nuva**

* * *

Nuva… What can I say about her? She was more or less a shock boot, with a love of puppets. And her main puppet Nerdi being alive really jumpstarted everything, including Issac's plot. But this is where she ended up. But who knows? You may not wait too long to see her again…

Plus, did you expect me to solve Internet's greatest debate that's plagued it for years?

NEXT TIME: We catch up with the losers.

Nuva: Total Drama was brought to you by Viewers like you. Thank you!

BaconBaka OUT!


	14. All Lettered Out 1

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Whoa, another update already? I must be on a roll! However, readers of the original Dictionary may be in for a surprise…

There are no interview chapters this time. Things this time go a different route. In either case...

This part, we catch up with the losers.

* * *

At an island far off from Wawanakwa Island, a hotel-like resort was set up, as the Boat of Losers parked, and its occupant stepped out.

"Whoa… This is where I'm staying?" Nuva asked herself, as the boat drove off into the night. She shrugged, as she entered the front doors.

"Evening." Jeanette said out loud. "Welcome to the Playa De Losers! It's where us voted off are residing until the show's over."

"Wow, very ritzy..." Nuva complimented the place.

"So… Where's Nerdi?" Jeanette asked out loud. "You two are so tight, I figured she would be with you..."

"Oh… Well, she's roomin' with Isaac, due to some rather rude bullies being here right now." Nuva explained. "After what occurred during the Robot Wars challenge… I much rather keep her near someone who's more than capable enough to repair her."

"I see..." Jeanette nodded, as someone sneaked into the kitchen, and as quickly as it sneaked in, ran off, holding a bag.

"Hey, who was that?" Nuva asked.

"Eh, someone who was stealing our veggies lately." Jeanette shrugged. "He even borrowed some lettuce and tomatoes, and left the bacon standing."

"Huh… Not sure who the usual suspects are." Nuva replied back. "Cause as far as I can tell, Danny and Peter most likely eat meat… Unless Peter actually eats his greens?"

"Well… I shall take a walk. You can hang out at the Playa, and explore around, if you want." Jeanette instructed, as she left Nuva to do whatever.

* * *

Nuva walked around the Playa, checking out the place.

"Well, losing isn't so bad. At least I can relax, and let all the stress out." Nuva mused, as she heard a voice coming from the TV room.

"Come on, Ref! He HAD his foot under the ropes!"

Nuva instantly knew who that voice belonged to, as she peeked inside the room.

"Come the hell on! Are you even blind, ref?" Danny complained. "Ugh! You let that goody two-shoes win!"

"Uh… You do know that this stuff is scripted, right?" Nuva inquired.

"Yeah, so?" Danny replied back. "I love a good story involving lots of fights!"

GONG!

"Hell to the YEAH!" Danny said with glee. "It's The Underdoom! The most awesome wrestler around!"

Nuva went wide-eyed, as on TV, the arena went dark, as lightning started to strike the stage.

"Boy, I'll say..." Nuva replied back. "The guy has super-serious music playing. He sounds like bad news..."

"Whatta expect? Dude's been in the business before we were even born." Danny commented. "Still, how did you even lose?"

"I got took out by a rock." Nuva answered.

"And where's your wimpy cat puppet?" Danny added.

"With Isaac." Nuva replied back.

"Wait, with Girly Boy?" Danny asked, as Nuva nodded. "Huh… Besides, you've got, like, maybe a lotta puppets."

Nuva smiled, as she reached into her bag, and pulled out, what appeared to be a zombie puppet. Danny looked at it, and backed up in fear.

"Rest… In… Peace..." Nuva said, through the puppet.

"Okay, okay… I take your word for it, just put it back, okay?" Danny pleaded, as Nuva did so.

"So… What do we do around here?" Nuva asked.

"Eh, whatever. I, however, been reading up on some fanmail." Danny replied back. "I even got some digits or two from all sorts of gals who want a piece of me, including this Quarla chick. I think she's my type!"

Danny showed Nuva the pic of Quarla. She appeared to have black hair, with some purple highlights, and appeared to have some piercings as well.

"Interesting... And nice facial piercings to boot..." Nuva replied back. "So, where's Peter and Zero?"

"Peter? He's mostly in his room, playing some game online..." Danny answered back. "And Zero? I barely even see him around. Dude must be moping that he came in last."

"Hmm..." Nuva commented back.

* * *

With Peter, he was in the middle of a CoD match.

"Aww, yeah, we got this victory in the bag!" Peter said out loud. "Whoever you are, I gotta thank you for shutting those squeakers up."

"_Hey, gotta mediate this game."_

"Okay… Here's the plan; you grab up the flag, I'll distract them somehow." Peter instructed. "And will someone keep their cat not too close to the mike? It's kinda distracting."

* * *

Outside, the figure that stole the veggies from earlier, was holding said veggies got close to a pair of baby rabbits. Giving some of the veggies to them, the figure smiled.

"Here ya go… Some nice veggies for all of you."

The figure then sighed.

"Eliminated first… Thanks to some blasted campers that don't know the TRUE me… The real Zero." Zero said out loud.

He kept on looking at the bunnies, as someone approached him.

"...Zero?"

Zero turned around to see Jeanette.

"Wait, you just saw me feeding these bunnies, did you?" Zero asked out loud.

"Well, unless I need glasses again, you can't hide the truth from me." Jeanette answered back.

Zero groaned. "Great… Now you know my secret..."

"Wait, what secret?" Jeanette asked.

"You can see it as bright as day; I… actually care for animals more than people." Zero admitted. "It's that… I'm really the son to a pastor of a megachurch. My parents are ultra-religious, and wanted me to follow their path. But are they real caring Christians? Hell no! All they seem to follow are the rules of the Old Testament, and they're old fashioned as F! They want this world to go back to the 1950's, and I don't fly with this 'Golly-Gee-Whiz Gary Stu' crap! I don't mind our Lord and Savior, not at all. But my folks go beyond overboard. I… mostly got on this show to spread the word, but that was a whole lie. When I did get away from my parents… I felt liberated. Liberated enough to let out the foul language I was keeping bottled in. And changed up my look to how you see now… Except the earrings, those are clip-ons. And the animal bit? They think animals are there to be hunted, not to enjoy. I, however, thought animals were… Better than the people at the Christian Academy I attend."

Jeanette was silent for a while, before she smilled gently. "Wow… No wonder you were bitter and angry. Why didn't you tell us all?"

Zero sighed in frustration. "Nobody gave me a chance to. Not even Luka, who I thought who was cool."

Jeanette, however, put a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"I'll give you a chance." Jeanette said, with a smile on her face.

Zero smiled back. "Thanks, Jeanette… At least I got someone on my side."

"But for now… How about we do some research on what baby bunnies truly eat?" Jeanette asked.

"Eh, I rather hang out here a while longer." Zero added.

"Okay. I'll keep the door open for you." Jeanette replied, as she made her leave, as Zero looked back at her.

"Thank you, Jeanette." Zero smiled, as he turned back towards the bunnies.

* * *

Meanwhile, far off, beyond the island and mainland, laid a laboratory in the middle of nowhere, soaked in a downpour. Two scientists were working late into the night, and was doing some last minute work before closing up.

"So, you excited about tonight's Dictionary, Larry?" One of the scientists asked, lightning flashing in the distance.

"You bet, Iggy; it's all my kid ever talks about, these days. His favorite camper's Vikki." Larry answered back.

"Morton really likes Luka." Iggy commented. "The wife adores Yuki, though. But enough about that; let's get this experiment done and head home."

The two looked at a hornet, who was encased in a glass box. However, this particular hornet was about the size of one's fist. Using some machines, the two scientists injected some liquid into the bug, causing it to buzz in pain.

Larry felt sickened. "I can't believe we're doing stuff like this. What is this crap we're injecting into this bug called again?

"TYPO-X 92/B. It's said that an insect infected by it goes on a blind rage and attacks anything that smells funny. But it's biggest gear that gets grinded is the smell of bananas… and cotton candy." Iggy instructed. "And I know. But the big boss said if we didn't do it… She's scary when she's angry."

"If this thing ever escapes..." Larry said out loud. "We're just thankful there's no carnivals around."

"You and me both, bud." Iggy added.

At that moment, lightning striked the antenna of the building, sending a shock into the bug, and knocking the scientists on their backs. The bug buzzed in pain… And then there was silence.

Iggy was the first one to get up. "Larry! You okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Larry answered back. "How about the hornet?"

The two looked in the glass box, as the hornet laid motionless…

"I… think that lightning strike… killed it." Iggy muttered.

"Yeah… What should we even do?" Larry asked out loud.

The two scientists crept closer, as at that moment, the hornet started to wiggle.

"What the fu-"

**CRRRRAAAKKKKK!**

The hornet burst out of the cage, and started to go after Larry!

"Hang on, buddy!" Iggy yelled out, as he grabbed a clipboard and swung it at the hornet, to where it landed on the ground.

The now grounded hornet grew more in size, as it buzzed around the room, until finally crashing through a window, and out into the world.

"Dear lord, that thing has escaped..." Larry gulped.

"Someone is in for a world of hurt if that bug targets them..." Iggy commented. "How do we even track it?"

"Thankfully, before the lightning struck, that injection we gave it was a small tracking device. We can use it to track our bug." Larry explained. "I still think it's wrong, though."

The scientist went on the computer, and tried to turn it on, but to no avail.

"Blast… It'll take hours to repair this..." Larry groaned. "I can install an app, but it'll take a while for it to function."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Iggy asked.

"Just hope and pray that bananas and cotton candy don't get involved..." Larry replied back.

* * *

Back on Wawanakwa Island, Chris was reading up on his eMail, and cheered out loud.

"Awesome! My prize is coming in the mail tonight!" Chris cheered.

"Which is..." Chef asked.

"About half a year's supply of bananas." Chris answered. "They're the really ripe kind, too, imported from the tropics… I gotta call Dana!"

Chef could only shake his head.

* * *

At sea, the hornet continued to fly. Since escaping, it grew even bigger, and even had additional stingers jetting from its backside.

A shark peeked his head from under the sea, wanting to find out what the buzzing noise was. However…

**BZZZZZ!**

The shark quickly dove back underwater, as the hornet watched it swim off. It then continued to make its way to its destination…

* * *

And that's the first Playa Chapter! I admit, this one's kinda short, due to the lack of campers. But they shall continue to get bigger…

Quarla, the girl Danny mentioned, belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The campers face off against their fears…

BaconBaka OUT!


	15. Spooky Scary Slushies? -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint**: An apple [L], and a Peace Sign [R]

This chapter, the campers face off against their fears!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give out the intro. Behind him was Dana, who was currently loading some bananas in her Gator. The clouds above them were lighting up slightly due to lightning nearby.

"Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our teens had to be Pirates and Ninjas, to settle an argument over which was better. In either case, things turned extremely pear shaped when an actual skeleton pirate was reanimated, and started to make its way. I am just thankful nobody got hurt. In the end, we learned that Whitney managed to defeat the skeleton pirate, Hannah hurled it far away, and the challenged ended in a tie! And being we had a huge number of people, we resorted to rocks to deal with who got voted off. In the end, it was Nuva, who was sent packing!"

"Hey, Chris! I don't mean to interrupt, but… Where do you want me to stash these bananas?" Dana asked.

"There's a cave that's north of here. It'll be a perfect hiding spot." Chris explained.

"Ah, gotchya. Stay safe, Chris; even a small storm like that can turn strong real quick!" Dana replied back, as she started up her Gator, and drove off.

"Okay… What'll happen this episode? Stay tuned and find out, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

Isaac and Nerdi were watching the TV in the cabin. This time, the show was…

"Lamb Chop's Play Along, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Hey, it's a guilty pleasure..." Isaac admitted. "That, and I kinda took some inspiration from this show to rebuild you."

"Cool..." Nerdi replied back.

"That, and my mom showed me some tapes of it growing up." Isaac said out loud.

"Interesting, meow..." Nerdi nodded.

"I saw reruns of it." Maxwell added. "Hush Puppie was AWESOME!"

Everyone present in the room looked at Maxwell.

"Err… It was before I became a full-blown otaku." Maxwell chuckled, looking very embarrassed.

"Eh, don't be embarrassed. I grew up with Arthur." Ethan replied back.

At that moment, Bob entered the room, holding what appeared to be a take-out tray, with what appeared to be some slushies in it. Isaac froze in fear at the sight of the frozen treat.

"Hey, guys! I got slushies!" Bob announced. "I didn't know what flavors you guys liked, so I just picked out some at random. Hope you like!"

"Dibs on the lime!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Cherry for me!" Maxwell added. "Thanks, bud!"

"I call the lemon!" Bob said, as he looked at Isaac, who was still frozen in fear. "Isaac, guess you're getting the orange. You okay with that?"

Almost in an instant, Isaac bolted from his spot, and snagged the remaining slushie, and lobbed it outside. He quickly closed the door afterwards.

"Isaac? This isn't like you. What's going on?" Maxwell asked.

"Sorry for that outburst, but I am just frightened by slushies!" Isaac answered back. "I know, it's a wimpy thing to be scared of… But they..."

"Wimpy, nothin'! I'm scared of balloons." Ethan replied. "And Danny popping those balloon sculptures that Vikki made the other day didn't help matters, much."

"I'm freaked out by hornets, myself." Maxwell added. "They're like the Johan Liebert of the insect world…'

"As for me? I… I'm scared of Bowser from the Mario series." Bob said out loud. "So, there's nothing to worry about!"

"…Thanks, guys. It's just that… seeing a slushie just…" Isaac started to say, before he sighed. "Sorry..."

"If you want, we can drink them outside." Ethan inquired.

"Yeah, that be good…" Isaac answered, as the three left the cabin to drink their slushies. Once they were gone, Nerdi looked at Isaac, with legit concern.

"Yikes, what happened which caused you to be frightened by those frozen drinks, meow?"

"I… Rather not talk about it." Isaac answered back, as he pulled his snuggie over his head.

Nerdi sighed. "In Snuggie Town, huh? Wish I knew what happened to ya, meow..."

* * *

**Confessional: Snuggie Town! Just north from Sweater Town.**

**Isaac**: Slushies… They are what caused me to be what I am today.

**Maxwell**: Yeah… When I was young, I got stung by one… To this day, I either freeze in fright, or run the other direction if I spy a bee.

**Ethan**: Why do balloons have to be loud when they pop?

**Bob**: I… Kinda lied. Bowser isn't my fear... My true fear is Abandonment. I… don't wanna be all alone…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girl's Side**

Currently, the girls were in the middle of a conversation about various stuff, while Gina was building a contraction.

"Ooh, idea!" Gina exclaimed. "You and Bob go on a 'Play-Date', Hannah! I can even provide the dress, to boot!"

Hannah, however, was more objectionable.

"No, No, a thousand times NO!" Hannah protested. "Ain't nobody prettying me up!"

"Hey, what's wrong with dresses, Hannah-Chan?" Kagura asked out loud. "My main outfit's my school uniform, anyway, and it's equipped with a skirt!"

"But it just makes me look girly, and I hate it!" Hannah pouted. "Dresses aren't my cup of tea."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I know what's not my cup of tea; clowns-" Gina stated.

"Er, hon? We got a clown on the show." Yuki interrupted.

"You mean Vikki on the Turtles? I can handle her. It's _Monster_ Clowns I can't stand." Gina finished.

"You can count me in too, on the fear admitting thing." Kagura said out loud. "I'm frightened of the Yukari-Mobile from Azumanga Daioh. That thing just… Eugh..."

"And I'm kinda afraid of… blades." Yuki admitted. "Yeah, I rather not talk about it. I much rather ask about the Yukari-Mobile, though."

"Well… It's a beast of a beaten car. You see..." Kagura started.

* * *

****Confessional: The Yukari-Mobile: Most dangerous car in Anime… EVER!****

**Gina**: Err… Where did this Yukari get her driver's license at?

**Hannah**: Okay, note to self; borrow Maxwell's manga to learn some more about this kinda stuff.

**Kagura**: After that ride, you just wanna reach into the manga and give Chiyo-Chan a big hug.

**Yuki**: Yeah, due to blades? My paint and wristbands? They aren't for show, nope!

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Xander and Ross were watching cartoons on TV, when a particular cartoon started.

"Nope. NOPENOPEALLTHENOPE!" Ross said out loud, as he changed the channel.

Xander looked up from his laptop. "Gee, what's got up your butt?"

"I rather not watch the Grim Reaper; he REALLY creeps me out!" Ross explained.

"I'm kinda spooked of some game glitches, myself." Xander said out loud. "That Sims 4 baby glitch, man..."

"I know..." Ross shivered. "So… You made any progress with Omelette?"

"None at all..." Xander sighed. "Haven't had any time to do so. But how about you and Luka?"

"Umm… I talk to her from time to time." Ross answered back, blushing a deep red.

"At least you're making effort. Me, though? ...Yeah." Xander replied back, as Ross put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you'll find the one for you, someday." Ross inquired. "It's just that you two are on different teams, that's all."

Xander nodded. "Yeah… I will. Thanks, man."

"No prob." Ross nodded back.

* * *

**Confessional: And maybe, she's not the right gal for you.**

**Xander**: Okay, I'll just have to try again! Maybe an even MORE stronger love note! -Glances at his arm- Centipede, ready for some writin'?

**Ross**: Just call me Dr. Love Belmont the Third, PhD! Esquire! Insert some more words here!

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girls Side**

In the room, Tina was currently busy playing a game on a SNES that Whitney found. The game was Donkey Kong Country, and Tina just got done completing a level. She read the title of the boss stage, and started to shiver in fear.

"Luka? Whitney? Any of you skilled at this game?" Tina asked out loud.

"Perhaps. Why?" Luka questioned.

"Well… How do you feel about taking on a giant bee about the size of Chef Hatchet?" Tina sheepishly asked back.

Luka sighed. "You're overexaggerating. There's no way that a bug can grow up to THAT size."

"You think?!" Tina shouted back, as she started the level. In almost an instant, Tina lost a life, due to the huge bug that was divebombing poor Donkey and Diddy Kong.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Luka blinked.

"They… Make bugs that big?" Whitney asked.

"Whatever, I rather eat Hatchet's cooking, rather than deal with giant Zingers like those!" Tina answered back. "Nopenopenope, nuh-huh, FORGET IT."

"Spooked by them, huh?" Luka said out loud. "You're not alone in the fear department; I'm afraid of roller coasters, myself."

"And I'm afraid of admitting some stuff." Selena shrugged.

"So… What about you, Whitney?" Luka asked out loud, as Tina turned off the game, and changed the channel.

"Eh… Some stuff, I rather keep..."

Whitney then saw what was on TV channel that Tina stopped on. It was the 50's TV show, _Father Knows Best_.

"...Secret." The bandaged girl gulped out loud, terrified at what was on TV. "No, anything but that! Put on some anime, or something."

Tina obliged, as she turned it to a random anime.

"Thanks. It's that… 50's families really creep me out." Whitney stated. "With its 'Golly-Gee language, poodle skirts, perfection… It's like I stepped into a land filled with Gary Stus and Mary Stus!"

Luka blinked. "Yikes, talk about fanfiction hell..."

"Fanfiction hell doesn't begin, no ma'am." Whitney shook her head.

* * *

**Confessional: Why, that's just swell! ...Excuse me while I wash out my mouth.**

**Whitney**: Would I be caught dead in one of those sitcoms? You bet I would!

**Selena**: I rather not they knew what I went through… For reasons.

**Luka**: Fanfiction Hell! Where even the Twilight self-insert fics dread to walk in.

**Tina**: Show of hands; who ISN'T afraid of hornets? And beekeepers don't count! That's _IS_ their job description!

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

The rains started to fall outside, as Alec looked out the window.

"Whoa, the rains are starting to come down." Alec said out loud.

"No shit, Sherlock." Francis stated.

"Why, it's dark, and stormy… The perfect night for SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud.

"Alec, will you quit it with the oh-so called science talk?" Francis replied. "Seriously, you can't last an entire day without shouting or even saying science!"

"I can, too!" Alec said right back, as a huge clap of thunder was heard.

"EEP!" Quentin yelped, as he hid underneath the bunks. "Not cool, brah! Thunder really freaks me the hell out, dudes!"

"Well, so is flirting with girls, and yet, you don't see me complaining." Francis replied back.

"And I'm afraid of being underground." Ugra added, shivering a bit. "Ever since that snowy day, where me and a friend were trapped in that cave… Thankfully, we survived."

"Yikes… Recall what happened?" Quentin asked, as he crawled out from underneath the bed.

"Well, I was young, and me and a friend of mine were playing in the snow. We heard of something cool hidden in a cave close to home, so we went towards it. However, some snowboarders shredding on the hill where the cave was located accidentally knocked some snow down, causing a mini avalanche and blocking me and my friend inside. It took two hours, but thankfully, the boarders managed to save us. I'm not sure what happened to my friend, as he moved away the following Spring. He blamed me for accidentally trapping us both in the cave, and more or less never talked to me again after that." Ugra explained.

Quentin blinked. "Ouch..."

"So? It's just being trapped." Francis stated, as he looked at Alec, who removed his shirt. "And put your shirt back on!"

"I can't help it; I'm feeling hot!" Alec complained. "That, and my joints ache… I may be coming down with a fever."

"You gonna be okay, dude?" Quentin asked. "I can always swing by the medical tents and snag you some aspirin."

"Sure, go for it." Alec answered. "I gotta be in tip-top shape for any SCIENCE related stuff that may occur tomorrow!"

Francis could only face-palm, while Ugra nodded.

"Good call, Alec." Ugra said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, talk about being snowed in…**

**Quentin**: Not gonna lie; gotta stay in tip-top shape in this contest!

**Alec**: Hey, SCIENCE is my life! I wanna be the first to make a new discovery!

**Ugra**: Dude… If you're watching this… I'm sorry.

**Francis**: Insufficient. I rather rid myself of that worm Alec soon. -Holds up a Chris idol- And with this key item… Victory is one step in my grasp.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Omelette, Vikki, and Candace were watching some classic cartoons that Candace downloaded onto her laptop… Intact with commercials.

"Hey, my mom had one of those Teddy Ruxpins growing up." Omelette said out loud. "I wonder what would happen if I put one of my cousin's rock tapes in one of those..."

"I suppose it's possible, though you gotta have the right channels." Candace answered.

Omelette grinned. "Perfect..."

The next commercial started, and Candace instantly paled in fear.

"__Sunkist searches high and low for Fun Fruit Trees…"__ The commercial announced out loud, as the Cartoon fan dove under her bed.

"Hey, they're only trees; they can't be that bad, right?" Omelette questioned.

She was wrong, as the Trees displayed themselves on-screen…

"__Do-oh ho ho ho ho ho…" __The trees chuckled in a very creepy manner. Vikki instantly took to the controls and skipped the rest of the commercial. _"Move 'em out!"_

"Thanks, Vikki." Candace thanked, as she crawled from under the bed. "I'm just frightened by the Fun Fruit Trees; I'm thankful that they're not in circulation, anymore."

"Frightened by them, huh?" Omelette replied back. "I'm kinda spooked by spiders, myself. How about you, Vikki?"

_"...We got guts to squish and squash, army ants, we go marchin' along! ARMY ANTS!"_ Vikki sung out loud.

"Err, Vikki?" Omelette questioned.

"Oh, sorry! That song was just catchy!" Vikki chuckled.

"But enough songs about squishing ant butts; what's your fear?" Omelette asked.

"Heights." Vikki answered back. "You've got a vulture to thank for that, back when I was 5 years old."

"Wow, birds can be jerks, sometimes." Candace shook her head.

"My fault, really. I was trying to feed vultures in a desert some cotton candy, and the entire circus had to help me down." Vikki said. "Parents gave me a gentle scolding though."

"Yep, birds really can be jerks to cute girls like you." Omelette replied back.

Vikki blinked. "Err, excuse me?"

But the Photophobic girl shrugged. "Nothing, forget it."

"Okay, if you say so." Vikki smiled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, she ain't the Cute Clown for nothing.**

**Vikki**: Yeah, I don't blame the birds, really. Though I gotta ask myself why they went after me, to begin with…

**Omelette**: Hey, what can I say? Vikki has a cute posterior.

**Candace**: And this is why I stick to animal crackers sometimes… Hey, Sophie back at home got me hooked on this stuff.

* * *

The next morning, the campers entered the Mess Hall, as they spotted a few banana peels in the garbage.

"Whoa, someone raided DK's Banana Hoard, or what?" Tina exclaimed. "This bin is filled halfway."

"Blame Pretty Boy." Hatchet exclaimed. "He won some contest last night. That intern had to stash the rest in here when the storm arrived."

"Yikes..." Maxwell stated. "What kinda contest just sends bananas as its prize?"

"I know about these types of bananas. They're special-grown to be able to keep fresh in a cool, dark place." Luka explained, examining a banana. "And real tasty to boot."

"...And this is why Psychic Pokemon are very superior to any other Pokemon after 151. Retarded sperm, in my opinion." Francis ranted to Hannah, as she looked down.

"Dude, seriously! All I wanted to do was ask you to zip your fly up!" Hannah complained. "I didn't want an entire rant about sperm!"

"Yeah, and besides, isn't she, like, eleven?" Quentin defended. "And how did that translate to Pokemon in the first place?"

"What's it to you, watcher of _Kannazuki No Miko_?" Francis added.

Quentin sighed. "Hey, it's a good guilty pleasure, dude..."

With Alec, he was holding his head. "Man… I do not feel good..."

"Hey, you okay, dude?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Eh, I'll be fine. No sweat." Alec nodded back.''

"You sure about that?" Vikki questioned. "You look ready to hurl. Trust me, I know from experience."

* * *

Breakfast continued, as a balloon floated inside the Mess Hall, and landed in Ethan's bowl of cereal. It then popped, sending milk and pieces of Froot Loops everywhere.

"EEP!" Ethan yelped.

"Here ya go, sweetie." Yuki said, handing Ethan over a napkin to clean himself off with.

"Thanks, Yuki." Ethan replied. "Damn balloon ruined my favorite shirt. Don't you know how hard it is to find shirts with a crawfish on the front?"

"Yeah, ditto. But as for me, it's a daisy." Yuki stated.

"And besides, all the shirts that many a girl wore back then were about this humanoid beaver talking about his baby." Gina added.

Hannah blinked, as she got up and left the Mess Hall. "Excuse me while I vomit..."

At that point, Chris came into the room, with a grin on his face.

"Greetings, Campers!" Chris announced. "How do you like your prezzie, Ethan?"

Ethan glared at Chris. "Not. Cool."

"So, you more than likely summarized about Ethan's reaction on what challenge we're doing today?" Chris asked. "It's a classic staple from Total Drama, it's the Phobia Factor challenge!"

"You're kidding..." Omelette blinked in horror.

"Nope!" Chris answered back. "But, we got some surprises in store. Now, where's Hannah? We got a present for her!"

"Cool! What is it?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Very simple. You're getting a wardrobe change!" Chris answered out loud. "Or, in other words… A makeover!"

Hannah gulped in pure terror, as some threatening music started to play. "No… Anything but that..."

"Hey, you did say you were frightened by dresses. Now..." Chris said, as a couple of nameless interns picked up the gothic eleven year old.

"Guys? Help? HELP?!" Hannah yelled out in panic, but she was long gone.

"Now..." Chris started to say, as he noticed the music. "Where's that music coming from?"

Maxwell chuckled, as he switched off his iPod. "Oops. Sorry. Hey, Demon King Odio makes for a good theme to show they're a threat."

"Okay, before someone makes another music request, you all watched Island." Chris said, as he looked at Kagura. "Well, most people."

"Hey, cut me a break; I was intended for a different show." Kagura replied back.

"But in short, the team with the most campers that don't wimp out from their challenges wins! Now, get to it!" Chris announced.

* * *

Bob was instructed to head off to the Arena Building. Upon entering, there was a single VR pod, with Dana next to it.

"Bob… Your fear is Abandonment. Am I correct on this?" Dana asked.

"Yeah… I don't wanna feel alone..." Bob answered.

"None of us do..." Dana inquired. "Now, this machine has a special program that was installed for this purpose. It'll go into your deepest memories and… I rather not say. Still, you're up to it?"

Bob nodded. "Sure."

He got into the pod, as Dana closed it, and activated the VR machine.

"Bob... Please forgive me for this..." Dana said to herself.

* * *

Now in what is assumed to be a ruined city, Bob was walking around.

"Hello? Is anyone around?" Bob asked himself. "Anyone at all?"

Bob continued to walk around, looking through the city, as a whole.

"Gee, this is some Ghost of Christmas Future crap right here..." Bob muttered. "Or something outta Days of Ruin..."

He then approached a familiar place to himself.

"Bright Hope Orphanage?" Bob asked himself. "The place looks very deceptive…"

He entered the orphanage, as he looked around the building.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Bob yelled out loud.

"Bob? There you are!"

Bob instantly recognized that voice.

"Isaac?"

Indeed, Isaac walked into the Foyer, and looked at Bob, seemingly glaring.

"Isaac! Thank God..." Bob said, as he ran to hug Isaac, but…

…

…

…

…

SLAP!

Bob was knocked onto the ground, by a powerful slap.

"What's it to you, baby?!" Isaac taunted out loud. "Baby want a bottle?"

"Isaac… This isn't like you..." Bob mused.

"What a wuss. Always resorting to people taller than you just because you're a huge baby!" Isaac answered back, seemingly bullying the young kid.

"No… You're not like that, not at all!" Bob replied, trying to reason with him. "Whatever happened to the sweet, gentle Isaac, who sews up dolls and mends clothes?"

"What moron are you talking about? I don't do any of that sissy, girly trash!" Isaac answered back.

Bob gulped, as he started to run off, and out of the Orphanage, but not without Isaac yelling out one last 'Wimp' towards the kid.

"Oh, geez… This is insane! I hope I can find someone..." Bob said to himself. "At least Hannah may be having a better time than I am."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside virual reality, and outside a dressing closet, Yuki was awaiting for Hannah to exit, as thus Ethan, who was holding a balloon.

"No!" Hannah yelled from inside.

"But come on! I'm sure you look cute, hon!" Yuki replied back. "Besides, my aunt used to put me in dresses all the time!"

"We may be friends, still the answer is no!" Hannah commented.

"How about the rest of the team?" Ethan asked. "Do it for them?"

"Not even if you were Pearl from SU, I would still refuse!" Yuki answered back.

"Do it for this creepy balloon?" Ethan asked.

"Don't you need that for your fear?" Hannah questioned back.

"Oh..." Ethan sheepishly chuckled. "Right."

"What about Bob? He may think you look cute as well." Yuki said, smiling.

"I may like him, but still, the answer is no! I'm putting my foot down, like that!" Hannah replied, stomping on the floor of the dressing closet.

At that moment, the walls of the dressing closet fell down around Yuki, revealing Hannah…

She was in a pure white dress, with a pure white skirt to match. The skirt was also floral patterned. She also seemed to be dolled up, as well. Thankfully, for Hannah's sake, they let her keep the pink highlights.

"Dammit, IKEA, with your faulty furniture!" Hannah yelled in frustration, as Yuki began to giggle. "Don't dare laugh..."

"Sorry, but… It's true; you do look cute." Yuki replied.

"Cute? CUTE?! I look like an albino goth! Do they even exist?" Hannah complained.

"Maybe on Dating Sites, hon." Yuki winked back.

"Now… How long did Chris say that I had to stay in this thing?" Hannah asked, as the intercom buzzed to life.

"All day." Chris answered back, as the intercom quickly shut off.

"Auugghh..." Hannah whined, as Yuki laid a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"He's such a cruel beast, isn't he?" Yuki asked, as Hannah nodded.

* * *

****Confessional: Dress for Success!****

**Hannah**: (She is in her dress) I miss my wristbands…

* * *

Omelette was walking towards where her challenge was being set up, until Xander ran up to her.

"Hey, Omelette..." Xander said out loud. "Glad I could catch up to you."

"Hi, Xander! What brings you here?" Omelette asked.

"Well, after you left, I just got this bad feeling inside me... And I think it be best if you used this..." Xander answered, giving her some kinda grenade.

"Um... It's only a challenge, dude. Why the grenade?"

"I don't know, but I've a feeling it will come useful. Good luck!" Xander smiled back as he walked off. Omelette looked back at him.

"Well, it's nice enough for him to come all this way to wish me luck..." Omelette commented, pocketing the grenade. She couldn't help but also notice a piece of paper taped onto the grenade. Taking the paper off, she read the paper.

"Whoa… Xander's coming on to me?" She asked herself. "Well… he is kinda cute..."

* * *

****Confessional: Just think about one liners before pulling the pen, Omelette, okay?****

**Xander**: The grenade I gave Omelette? It's a special bug spray that can kill an army of bugs within seconds. Non-lethal to humans, but it should be used as an absolute last resort. Hand-made by my dad, patent pending. And hey, had to bring at least one just in case there was any swarms of bugs around.

* * *

Gina was nervously standing, and awaiting orders from McLean. Vikki was there to spectate.

"Gina! You're afraid of clowns, aren't ya?" Chris asked. "And yet, you're palling it up with Vikki right there!"

"I said I'm afraid of Monster Clowns. There's a difference." Gina stated.

"Gal's right, ya know." Vikki added, juggling a bit.

"Well, we got a HUGE treat for you!" Chris announced. "Today, you'll be stalked by the one and only… Quarter Pounder, the clown!"

From the response of that name, Vikki went wide-eyed, with her juggling balls hitting her on the head.

"Chris! Have you flipped your lid?!" Vikki scolded the host. "Quarter Pounder's the top of the charts of the World's Most Scariest Clowns!"

She then took out what appeared to be a pie chart.

"Err… Vikki?" Gina asked. "Aren't you taking this a bit too serious?"

"See? His appearance gives kids AND adults nightmares! He's far more scarier than the likes of Pennywise, The Joker, and John Wayne Kacy!" Vikki explained.

"Was he that dude from the 30's that raped, killed, and ate boys and girls?" Chris asked.

"Okay, now you're just being insane." Vikki replied back, as a small car stopped in front of Gina, and out stepped a clown… He looked like your usual nightmarish clown.

"Hey, I'm Quarter Pounder." Quarter introduced himself.

"Err… Is there any way I can opt outta this?" Gina asked.

"Only if you want to chance your team into losing this challenge." Chris answered back.

Gina could only sigh, as she looked at Vikki.

"So, how do I deal with Bozo?" Gina asked.

"Simple; try not to make eye contact." Vikki instructed. "That way, you'll focus more on his feet!"

Gina blinked. "Err… Great… I'm S-C-R-E-W-E-D, screwed!"

"So… I'm supposed to stay by you today, and stuff." Quarter replied back. "What kinda stuff do you got in mind?"

* * *

**Confessional: Good question...**

**Gina**: Okay, it's only a clown... Just keep looking at his feet...

* * *

Omelette reached her destination… A solitary cave.

"Okay… This is the place I was asked to go from Dana." Omelette mused to herself. "Well… Here goes nothing..."

The Photophobic girl entered the cave, all while what appeared to be the giant, mutated hornet was watching her. Seemingly not interested in Omelette, it simply flew off.

Now deep in the cave, Omelette walked down the long pathway. Even though it was a little dark in the cave, it was still well lit. It was more or less Omelette's element.

"Kinda dark, but who cares? I like the dark!" Omelette said to herself. "I'm like… Well, I wouldn't call myself a non-vampire. Now, what did Dana say to snag from the cave?"

She saw that she was at the end of said cave, where what appeared to be a solitary orange laid.

"Oh, right! The Orange of Outragousness!" Omelette chuckled. "Who names these things, anyway?"

She picked up the orange, and inspected it.

"Huh… Looks like your average orange." Omelette said to herself, as she pocketed it, and began to turn around to head for the entrance. But…

There was some scattering noises being heard.

"The heck?" Omelette asked. "Must be Chris adding in sound effects to make it more scarier..."

She continued on her merry way, as the rustling became to get louder and louder.

"Okay, now I'm concerned..." Omelette said, as she turned around.

And the sight she saw would cause any aranchophobe to crap their pants on the spot. An entire army of spiders has appeared behind her…

Her response was clear. **"****HOLY SHIT!"**

* * *

**Confessional: Muncher Marathon, anyone?**

**Omelette**: -Glares at the camera- Seriously, McLean?

* * *

Isaac was standing in front of Chris. Whitney was close by for moral support.

"Are you sure about this, Isaac?" Whitney asked.

"No, but it's the only way..." Isaac replied back. "So, what do I gotta do?"

"Simple… You just gotta think fast." Chris answered.

Isaac instantly knew what that meant. He took off his snuggie, and handed it over to Whitney. Half a second later…

SPLAT!

Isaac was hit on the chest by a slushie, ruining his shirt.

"I knew it..." Isaac muttered, as he began to run off.

"Isaac? Whatta upset for? You just scored a point!" Chris exclaimed, but Isaac was long gone. "Wow… Touchy, much?"

Whitney only glared at Chris, as she began to follow Isaac, to who knows where.

From far off, the angel was watching Isaac run off as well.

"Isaac..." The angel muttered to herself in worry. "Chris doesn't have any tact… At all."

She began to float over to where Isaac and Whitney could be headed, hoping that Whitney could cheer up her friend.

* * *

Whoa, cliffhanger! But what do you expect in a fear episode?

NEXT TIME: The campers continue to face their fears! And someone is voted off.


	16. Spooky Scary Slushies? -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY! Hope you're not braving the crowds, unlike some people… Also…

**WARNING: This chapter has a character spout some rather rude things. If you're sensitive to that sorta thing, I read with someone you trust.**

This episode, we continue with the fears.

Fear is a four lettered word…

* * *

"And welcome back to Dictionary!" Chris announced out loud, next to a TV. "If you're just joining us, we sent our campers to battle out their own fears! Let's see how they're progressing..."

Chris turned on the TV, to reveal Omelette, being chased by a wall of spiders.

"Not! Cool! Chris!" Omelette yelled out loud, running. "Do you wanna know how many nightmares young kids and aranchophobes will have tonight?!"

"Uhh..." Chris answered back, as he changed the channel. "She'll be fine. Let's see how Alec's doing..."

He displayed on TV, Alec, sleeping in the Mess Hall.

"Well, he did say off-camera that he was trying to nap off this fever. Boring! Let's see what Ugra's up to!"

Hannah, still in the dress, simply flipped the camera off.

"Wow… Touchy." Chris said, blinking as he turned off the TV. "In either case, let's make our way to Kagura, who's about to face her fear!"

* * *

With Kagura, she was waiting for her fear to arrive. Maxwell was nearby to watch, as thus Candace.

"So… Explain to me, what is the YukariMobile?" Candace asked. "I don't watch a lotta anime."

"Well… It's a car that looks pretty beat up. Behind the hands of a madwoman schoolteacher who doesn't know the rules of the road." Maxwell explained.

"Yikes. And I thought Stan Pines was a bad driver..." Candace replied back. "Kagura, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Kagura shrugged. "And besides, it's an anime vehicle. No way they can bring that into the real world, right? Besides, the only source of it existing outside, is an amusement park ride Kokona back at home talked about."

"What's it called?" Maxwell asked.

"The Yukari-Mobile ride. Like I said, Kokona only talked about it, it's not like it exists, or anything." Kagura answered back, as a helicopter lowered what appeared to be an amusement park ride…

It was depicting a silver Toyota Corolla… That was beaten up. Kagura promptly facepalmed herself.

"Kokona, why..."

Candace looked the least concerned. "Eh, it's only a beat-up car. An employee at my parent's job has one. How bad can this one be?"

Maxwell picked up a brochure from inside the car, and opened it.

"They say the 'Yukari-Mobile Ride' is the sickest and wildest ride around Japan. Over 8,999 people have gotten sick in it." Maxwell read. "Yikes..."

"Hopefully I won't be number 9000, Maxwell-Kun…" Kagura said as she entered the ride. Once she got on, Maxwell whispered to Candace.

"Candace?" asked Maxwell.

"Yeah?" replied Candace.

"Believe in any various gods?"

"Yeah."

"Better start praying to all of them for Kagura."

"Wow… Even the evil ones?" Candace asked.

Maxwell sheepishly grinned. "Best to omit those kinda gods."

* * *

**Confessional: Did Yukari ever hit 88 MPH and saw some serious… stuff?**

**Candace: **I later watched an episode of Azumanga. Can I say that Chiyo is so cute?

**Maxwell: **Hey, better that than Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Ride…

* * *

Luka was starring at what appeared to be a roller coaster. Ross was by her side.

"Okay, explain to me how these things are built overnight, while we sleep?" Luka asked.

"Beats me..." Ross shrugged.

"But I dunno about this, Ross..." Luka said, looking a bit fearful.

"You'll do fine; you're a toughie with a tongue stud, in my book!" Ross complimented.

Luka couldn't help but giggle. "Toughie with a tongue stud? You really gotta work on your lines a lot more… You Dorky Dragon."

Ross playfully stuck out his tongue, as Luka left for the rollercoaster.

"I'll be here waiting!" Ross said out loud.

Luka looked at the entrance of the rollercoaster, as she noticed the name of said ride.

"The McLean Experience… How subtle." Luka stated.

Viewing various posters, emitting up and coming doom doom, a sign stating 'You must be THIS hot to enter', complete with a mugshot of Chris' face, an advertisement of Yuki Berry Crunch, and some carved in grafitti that said 'Otis Wuz Here', Luka soon entered the first, and seemingly, only car. A nameless intern gave off some directions.

Welcome to not just ANY experience… Its the Chris McLean experience! Please keep your arms, legs, and head inside at all times, and remember; vomiting during the ride costs you the challenge!

"Welcome to non ANY experientia ... Eius Chris McLean experientia! Please brachiis et pedibus et capite semper intrinsecus et memoria teneo; vomitus durante ride iactura impugnatio!"

"Wait, what was that about vomit?" Luka asked, as the ride started off. At first, it was going at a steady pace.

"Huh… This isn't as bad as I imagined it was gonna be..."

At that moment, the roller coaster started to go up, and up, before it stopped at the top of an embankment. The punk zoologist could only look down at the twists and turns that awaited her.

"...And I retract my original statement." Luka muttered, facepalming herself. "Me and my big, pierced mouth..."

* * *

**Confessional: She's got bigger guts than me.**

**Luka**: This… is gonna suck.

**Ross**: Dorky Dragon… Sounds awesome.

* * *

With Gina and Quarter Pounder, she was wondering what to do…

"Hmm… So, I'm not sure what to do, dude." Gina stated.

"Me either." Quarter replied back.

"...Settle it in Smash?" Gina suggested.

"Err… Smash?" Quarter asked back. "I was raised on Sony. Final Fantasy 7 was my jam growing up!"

Gina chuckled. "Dude, have I got some stuff to show you."

Once Gina started up the game, Quarter was taken back.

"No… Way..." Quarter blinked. "Cloud is a character?!"

"Hey, beats Shrek." Gina shrugged.

* * *

With Isaac and Whitney, Isaac was taking a shower, while Whitney was waiting outside.

"Isaac, you could have refused being hit by that slushie for starters." Whitney said out loud.

"I know. But I wanted to score my team a point..." Isaac stated. "At least my snuggie's safe."

Whitney nodded, as she took a closer look at the snuggie. At that point, she noticed something she didn't notice before…

The initials BW.

"Isaac? Don't kill me for saying this, but… Who's this BW?" Whitney asked.

"A friend of mine..." Isaac answered. "A friend, who… Nevermind, forget it."

Whitney sighed, as she had to think of something else. Anything.

"Isaac? How did you become so frightened of slushies?" Whitney asked out loud.

Isaac sighed. "Well… It all started when I was as young. I more or less used to watch my grandma sew up various stuff. And when I grew older, while everyone around my age group wanted the next… Let's say, Call of Duty… There was one thing on my mind… a sewing kit. And when Christmas came around… I did receive my first sewing kit. While I was a beginner, sewing up rips and tears, I moved onto mittens, hats… I made my first rag doll at the age of 9. Eventually, I would soon exit the warm and comforting confines of Elementary school, and soon enter a true terror of reality… Middle School… Where I would be bullied by a rich person.

* * *

**A Few Years Ago…**

_Isaac was having some free time between assignments, so he was doing some patchwork on a small hat, as a male approached him._

"_Hey, girly boy..." The male said out loud. He appeared to be wearing a suit. "You DO know that a b___oy who sews is like a sin against nature and wrong in every possible way."__

_"___Wait, where did you hear that?" Isaac asked.__

_"_My mouth." The boy answered back. "Welcome to your personal hell. It be best to stay outta my way. Understand?"__

__"I u-u-understand..." Isaac trembled. __

__"Hmph! That's right," the boy said back to Isaac. "You know what happens to people who disobey me, don't you?"__

__"Y-y-yes..." Isaac trembled.__

__"Good." the boy finished and then walked away.__

* * *

"Wow, he's a jerk." Whitney stated. "So, how does that translate to slushies?"

"I'm getting to it." Isaac replied back. "In either case, it continued until I was in the 8th grade, when I met someone… Beautiful."

* * *

__It was your average day for ____the now 12 year old ____Isaac… Having dried his head with a spare towel he often carried with him.__

_"_I can't believe he convinced the school to bully me. Even Blythe, who I knew since childhood, turned on me..." Isaac lamented. "All I really want is a friend… Anyone..."__

__The teacher was about to start his lesson, as there was a knock on his door. He soon opened it, and a girl, around Isaac's age, entered. She was wearing a flowery, flowing dress, and had some long, silky, brunette hair, reaching down her back. She was almost like an angel.__

_"_So… Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked.__

__The new girl nodded, as she approached the front of the class.__

_"_Uh… My name's Betty Woop, and I'm kinda new in town." ____Betty announced to the class.__

__While most of the students giggled at her last name, Isaac kept on staring at Betty, with a blush developing on his face.__

_"_That'll do." The teacher said. "Now… Why not sit in the desk next to Isaac's? He's the boy wearing the green shirt.__

__Isaac went wide-eyed. The cute new girl wants to sit next to him? He had to make an excuse, but… It was too late. Betty was next to Isaac, and expecting her classmate, as she noticed something.__

_"_So… Is that yours?" Betty asked.__

_"_Huh?" Isaac questioned back.__

_"_Your doll right there." Betty pointed at a doll that was sticking out of Isaac's bag.__

_"_Oh, her? Yeah… I been making it off and on, between lessons." Isaac explained.__

__Betty was impressed. "Wow, you made this, for real?"__

_"___Y-Y-Yeah..." Isaac looked down, looking ashamed, and ready to accept any insults coming his way.__

_"_I think you did a rather good job!" Betty complimented.__

_"_Wait… You really think so?" Isaac asked.__

_"_Yeah." Betty answered with a warm smile on her face.__

_"_Thank you..." Isaac smiled back. __

__He knew that his wish came true… But even then, he didn't expect on what was gonna come next.__

* * *

__Over the months, Isaac and Betty became the best of friends. He even made a gift for her, labeled "Christmas Socks" as well. ____The time even came to when the two even hooked up, as well.__

__But soon, spring would come, as Isaac was in the halls, waiting for Betty.__

_"_Hi, Isaac!" Betty cheered, as she ____accidentally____ hit her arm on a door ____frame. "Ow!"__

_"_You okay?" Isaac asked.__

_"_Yeah, just bruised up my arm..." Betty answered.__

_"_Yikes… That's the fifth one this week. You okay?" Isaac questioned.__

_"___Yeah, I'll manage." Betty replied back. "I've just been kinda sick lately. And tired as well."__

__Isaac was worried, so he felt Betty's forehead.__

_"_Yikes… It's rather warm. I think you should see the nurse." Isaac suggested.__

_"_Yeah… Good idea." Betty replied back.__

* * *

__Isaac went the whole day without Betty, and he was worried about his friend. He came to the conclusion that Betty's mom picked her up and took her home. So after school, he walked over to her house. ____But when he got close to it, he was taken back in shock, as there was an ambulance in the driveway.__

_"_Betty..." Isaac muttered, as he ran up to their house, to see Betty's mom sobbing into her husband's shoulder.__

_"_Hey, Isaac..." Betty's dad greeted Isaac solmely.__

_"_What's going on?" Isaac asked, as he saw who was in the stretcher.__

_"_Betty?!" Isaac cried out loud.__

_"_She… collapsed… Our sweet girl..." Betty's mom sobbed out loud.__

_"_We're taking her to the hospital for observation. You better get home." Betty's dad suggested. "If we get updated on anything, I'll let you know."__

__Isaac nodded, as he sadly made his way back home, hoping for some happy news.__

* * *

__It was a rather long wait, as Isaac was clearly ____waiting next to his phone, hoping and praying for some happy news about Betty…__

_"_Isaac, dear?" Isaac's mom asked. "It's close to midnight. Should you be sleeping?"__

_"_But… Betty." Isaac replied back.__

_"_I know… I'm sure Mr. Woop will text you, and you'll read it tomorrow. And it'll be good news." Isaac's mom said with a gentle smile on her face.__

__At that moment, Isaac's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello? Yeah, what about Betty?"__

__In only a few short moments, he dropped the phone in stunned silence, and started to tear up.__

_"_Isaac? What's wrong?" Isaac's mom asked.__

_"_Betty… has cancer..." Isaac answered, as he went into his mom's arms, and broke down, crying.__

* * *

__The next few weeks were rather hit or miss for Isaac. Every chance he got, he would visit Betty. He even went so far as to make her a hat, to cover her head with, when she lost her hair to Chemotherapy. Weeks turned into a couple months, and it seemed that Betty's condition wasn't improving at all.__

__And one day, while visiting Betty's parent's place, he was shocked when he heard some news from them.__

_"_Stage 4? That means..." Isaac muttered, as he starred with a blank stare.__

_"_Yep… Our baby girl's headed up to Heaven, soon..." Betty's mom replied back, seemingly sobbing.__

_"_But… Betty's my girl..." Isaac said, before he started to sob as well.__

* * *

__A few days later, Isaac was back at school. He looks like he has not slept in days, and his eyes have dark bags under them. He looked like he was completely defeated.__

__Isaac was putting his books in his locker when Winston walked up to him. Winston was planning on making Isaac feel even worse just because he could.__

__"Aww, is little girly boy sad?" Winston sneered. "Are you gonna cry right here, like a little baby?"__

__Isaac tried to speak up, but Winston interrupted his attempt to defend himself.__

__"Why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from girly boy?" Winston meanly asked Isaac. "____Besides,____ no one would even noticed if you disappeared. So what's stopping you, huh?!"__

* * *

"That Winston really burns my soup…" Whitney muttered in anger. "But you still had Betty in the hospital to cheer you up, right?"

"Yeah. She even suggested I go to a Sadie Hawkings dance." Isaac continued. "That night… It's one I would never forget..."

* * *

__It was sunset, and Betty was filling weaker and weaker. She looked up at Isaac, as he sat down.__

_"_I… still want… you to go to… the Dance..." Betty weakly told Isaac.__

_"_Sorry, but I'm not going." Isaac stated. "I rather stay with you. ____Besides, it wouldn't be much fun without you, anyway."__

__"Isaac, I... insist... that you... go," Betty countered. "Maybe... you'll find another... special someone... there..."__

__"I highly doubt it; outside of you, no one at school even likes me. Plus Winston will be there, ugh," Isaac groaned. "No! I'm staying and that's that."__

__"Please Isaac, ...I want you... to go... and enjoy... yourself," Betty said. After a few seconds Isaac broke down.__

__"Fine," Isaac sighed. "I'll go. But don't expect me to have fun or anything."__

__"I just want... you to... get out... there and... have a... bit of fun, even if you... say you... won't," Betty replied. "Try to… have fun for... me?"__

__"Okay, I'll have fun for you." Isaac said. He then laid the doll he made for her down next to her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek, gaining a blush on his cheeks.__

__"You'll find… that special one there. You can make her happy, the same way… you made me… happy." Betty replied weakly, as she closed her eyes…__

__"Will do…" Isaac replied, as he walked out of the hospital room and was soon on his way to the ____dance____.__

* * *

__At the Dance, Isaac was not having a good time, at all. After being rejected by two girls, he decided to just hang around by the punch bowl.__

__"I guess I'll leave soon," Isaac said to himself. "I'm not having fun, and I didn't want to be here in the first place. Plus, ____Winston is here, giving me a rather rude look____. If not for Betty wanting me here I wouldn't have come at all..."__

_"_And we've got someone here to release a special speech about this dance. And who else than our very own..."__

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"_...Isaac Hakkit!"__

__Isaac was shocked. "Wait, I was selected to do a speech?"__

_"_Yep! Now, a few words from our very own Isaac." Winston stated.__

__"Okay, I would just like to say that I did not expect this at all…" Isaac began, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Winston.__

__"Alright! It's time for the slushing! Let it commence!" Winston shouted. Everyone got a slushie they had hidden from behind their backs. Winston grew an evil smirk on his face, relishing in the moment.__

__"Wait, what?" Isaac stammered. By the time Isaac fully knew what was going on the poor boy already was being assaulted by multiple slushies at once. This went on for a few minutes, during of which Isaac was trying really hard to keep it all together. After it was all over Winston came over and stood right in front of Isaac.__

__"This is what happens to boys who wants so desperately to be girls at this school," Winston sneered. He then pantsed Isaac in front of everyone there. __

__Everyone started laughing with Winston instigating it, and it was too much for Isaac. He pulled up his pants and ____stated to run into the wall, in an attempt to hurt himself____. ____When that failed, he started to slap himself hard across the face. Winston, and everyone could only watch Isaac break down, as Winston's eyes went wide.__

_"___What have I done?" Winston cried out, as he ran out the other side of the Gym, seemingly crying.__

__Meanwhile, Isaac continued to slap himself, as everyone continued to watch.__

_"_Someone's gotta stop him..." A student said out loud.__

_"_Yeah…" Another student added.__

_"_I'll try to do so." A student in a green and orange dress said, as she walked over to Isaac.__

_"_Isaac? Listen. Please, stop this-"__

__SLAP!__

__Isaac clearly slapped the cheerleader across the floor, and near the punch bowl, where it tipped over, pouring punch all over her.__

_"_Dude… He slapped Twiggy..." One of the students muttered.__

__Isaac could see what occurred, as he ran out of the gym, very guilty at what he did by accident, with tears developing in his eyes.__

* * *

__I____saac ran all the way back to the hospital. He wanted to go back to Betty and maybe try to cheer himself up. He was looking forward to at least being with his ____best, and only ____friend, but when he got to her room he saw her parents huddled around the bed crying.__

__"What's going on?" Isaac asked. At that Betty's parents heads popped up and looked at him with sad expressions.__

__"Isaac, we have something to tell you," her dad began. At that Isaac's heartbeat started to get faster.__

__"What is it?" Isaac inquired, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.__

__"We came in here after you left, and... and..." Betty's mom tried to get out, but she couldn't. She then broke down crying, and her husband started to hug her, rubbing his hand on her back in a soothing manner.__

__"What is it?!" Isaac said, raising his voice a bit. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.__

__"Betty... Is gone, Isaac. My little baby girl____'s in Heaven now____..." Betty's dad managed to get out before crying as well. Isaac just stood there in shock, not fully processing what he was told.__

__"She's... gone...?" Isaac asked. "No, she c-c-an't be... It's not possible..." Isaac started to cry at that. He ran into Betty's dad____'s____ arm and started releasing all the tears he had inside him.__

__"We're sorry you had to find out like this," Betty's mom said____, as she realized something off about Isaac____. "What happened to you, anyway? You're all messy and sticky; did everything go alright at the ____Dance____?" __

__At that Isaac started crying even harder. Feeling concerned, Betty's parents called Isaac's parents to take him home for the night so he could try and absorb everything that happened to him.__

* * *

__A few days later, Isaac was in his room, still ____u____pset about what recently happened to him. ____He was looking at a pic of him and Betty together, as ____h____is mom came into his room feeling concerned and hoped what she had for him would be the thing to cheer him up.__

__"Isaac, honey? I have something for you," ____Isaac's mom____ told her son. Isaac turned around and just looked at her.__

__"...What is it?" Isaac mumbled.__

__"It was the Snuggie that used to belong to Betty; we hope that this might help you feel better." his mom replied.__

__"...Okay, thanks..." Isaac said, till feeling dejected. Noticing that her son might need a bit more alone time, she quietly left the room leaving the door open. After a minute, Isaac got up and closed the door to his room, signifying his closing himself from the world…__

* * *

"Afterwards, me and my family moved out of town, to have a fresh start on life..." Isaac continued. "The damage has already been done, sadly. I did eventually apologize to that cheerleader on Facebook, and I still talk to Betty's parents online from time to time. Sometimes, I wish… Nah. I wouldn't never think that."

"Did… Did Winston ever apologize to you?" Whitney asked.

"...I more or less blocked him online." Isaac answered

"You… outta the shower yet?" Whitney questioned. "And dried off as well?"

At that point, Isaac stepped out of the shower room, as Whitney gave the Hikikomori a hug.

"You deserve one of these right freakin' now." Whitney said out loud. "You been through a whole lot… It's only right that I give you a hug."

Isaac smiled, as he hugged Whitney back. "Thanks, Whitney."

"You know, something, Isaac?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah?" Isaac questioned back.

"If Betty was still around, I think she would be proud of you." Whitney said out loud. "You're opening up, some."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, Whitney." Isaac replied, continuing to hug her back.

Unknown to the two, the angelic figure from earlier was watching the two.

"I already am, Isaac." The angel said, smiling warmly. "I already am."

* * *

****Confessional: ********Sniff Sniff…********What a sad story…****

**Isaac**: You know? Maybe I should try public school again... Since moving to my new town last year, I never gave school a second chance.

**Whitney**: Betty? You up there? I promise you, I will protect Isaac. You're one lucky gal to befriend a cutie like him.

**Angelic Figure**: Whitney? ...Thanks for cheering up Isaac. And besides, you're the cuter one.

* * *

At the same time Isaac was telling his story to Whitney, Omelette continued to be chased by a wall of spiders.

"Is this karma for eating my bro's Nutella that one time?" Omelette complained. "I swear, that stuff's addictive!"

Even though she was fast, even she couldn't keep up with the speeds they were approaching.

"Well, this is it… Mom? Dad? I'll always love you! Little bro? Sorry for eating all the Nutella! Vikki? I'll miss looking at your butt!" Omelette cried out. "Xander..."

She then came to a realization, as she dug deep into her pockets and pulled out the grenade that Xander gave her that morning.

"The dude did say this stuff was lethal to bugs, right? Well… It's worth a shot." Omelette nodded. Thinking of a one-liner, she quickly picked up speed, and stopped in front of the spiders, as they started to approach her.

"Hey, arachnids! Aranch-off!" Pulling the pen, she threw the grenade. And as soon as it landed...

****BOOM!****

The grenade exploded into a cloud of green fog. Any spiders in contact were killed almost instantly.

Not wanting to take any chances of any survivors, she made way for the exit of the cave.

"Pant… Pant… Not doing that again..." Omelette panted, as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Omelette! Glad you made it outta there. You win a point for your team!" Chris announced over the intercom.

But Omelette was livid, as she glared at it.

"CHRIS! That was NOT fun, at all!" Omelette yelled out loud. "I'm gonna need some snuggles after dealing with that nightmare!"

"And it'll bring in the ratings!" Chris replied back. "But for now… I've got something to do..."

"Hope it doesn't involve anymore bugs." Omelette pleaded.

"No, it doesn't..." Chris replied back. "At least, not the ones you got in mind."

* * *

**Confessional: Webbed Out…**

**Omelette**: Welp… I can cross 'Getting Chased By a Wall of Spiders' off my Bucket List, now. And to those concerned just now; I'm not dying. I did pass by this, though. -Holds up what appears to be a Chris Idol- Found it on my way back.

**Chris**: For this next challenge, I had to… phone up some friends. They did agree, but one did on one condition…

* * *

On a TV screen, everything is devoid of color, as Chris starts speaking.

"Presented by Kagura Krunch, the only cereal lightly coated with a donut glaze, proudly presents…"

****The Guitar Dad****

Featuring Bridgette as the proud Momma,

Beth as Miranda, the elder and square daughter,

Cody as little Timmy, the younger brother…

And Trent as The Guitar Dad!

With tonight's special guest… Whitney Morgan!

The "episode" began with 'Timmy' coming into the door. 'Dad' and 'Miranda' were sitting in the living room.

"Golly, dad! I made a new friend, today!" Cody said to his 'Dad'. He was dressed in proper 50's attire. "And it's with a girl, too!"

"Aww, that's just so swell!" Beth replied back. She was dressed in a poodle skirt.

"Maybe you outta invite her here sometime?" Trent suggested.

"In fact, she's outside right now!" Cody said with a smile.

It was now Whitney's cue to enter the house. She was still dressed in her normal attire.

Bridgette, dressed like a stereotypical 50's mom, came into the room, and eyed Whitney.

"She looks kind of… swell." Bridgette noted.

"Uh… Nice to meet you, you have a swell lawn!" Whitney said out loud, as she read from her script. "_...Swell lawn? Who writes this crap?_"

"Where did you meet her, sport?" Trent asked, 'ignoring' Whitney's last statement.

"She just moved into town." Cody answered back. "She even taught me how to pitch the ball effectively as well!"

"Gee whiz, I sure did!" Whitney said. "I may even be the first female Babe Ruth, too!"

"_Female Babe Ruth? Seriously, Chris?"_

"Is it okay if she stays for dinner, dad?" Cody asked.

"Sure… If it's okay with Whitney's parents." Trent answered.

"Golly gee! Thanks, dad!" Cody cheered.

Whitney read from her script. "Why, that would be swell!"

She then rolled her eyes at the camera.

"_Swell? Really?!_"

* * *

**Confessional: Gee whiz…**

**Whitney**: Okay, show of hands; did anyone's grandparents ever talk like that in the 50's? ...I thought not.

* * *

In the Arena Building, Ethan was still holding his balloon, while he was observing Yuki, who was getting ready for her fear. She wasn't a happy camper, to be honest.

"Yuki, your fear is to face off against a switchblade." Dana explained.

"I know that, but what will happen?" Yuki asked back.

"Well, for this to work, you gotta remove your wristband." Dana answered.

"Wait, what?!" Yuki exclaimed. "No, I can't do that!"

"But… What if your team loses?" Dana replied back. "You may be on the chopping block..."

"Come on… Do it for us?" Ethan asked.

"Okay…" Yuki obliged. "Way to use that Steven Universe mentality on me, hon..."

She slowly removed her wristband, as Ethan, as thus Dana, noticed something was off…

There were faded scars on Yuki's wrists.

"She isn't..." Ethan thought. "Nah, I must be thinking too hard..."

"Yikes, Yuki..." Dana commented. "Do you… still want me to go through with this?"

Yuki looked at the switchblade, and her scarred, exposed wrist, until finally.

"...No. I rather not." Yuki answered, putting her wristband back on, and looked down in shame. "Sorry, Ethan..."

"It's okay, Yuki." Ethan nodded. "Sometimes, our fears just get the best of us. And I promise, I shall keep a tight grip on this here balloon."

Yuki faintly smiled. "Thanks..."

"But, I rather ask you something, and not while she's in the room." Ethan added, as he glanced at Dana.

"Oh, our red-haired gal pal?" Yuki answered. "I… gotchya."

"Hey, don't mind me, guys! I'm just gonna observe Bob some more." Dana added, as she walked over to the VR Pod that Bob was hooked to.

Once Dana was out of earshot, Yuki got close to Ethan.

"Meet me behind the cabintonight, and I'll explain." Yuki whispered into Ethan's ear.

* * *

In the ruined streets, Bob was running through various alleyways, tagged with graffiti. It was all directed towards the poor guy.

"You're slime? I hate you?" Bob asked himself. "Did Dana transport me to Tumblr by accident?"

But in the alleyway, he spotted a familiar person.

"Hannah!" Bob said, with a smile, as he began to run towards her, but…

She instantly turned around, and flipped Bob on his back, and put her foot on her chest.

"Pfft, what a weakling! You thought I actually liked you?!" Hannah taunted. "I only felt sorry for you, you pussy."

Bob gulped. "No, that's not true! You're not the real Hannah!"

"And look behind me! I brought some friends along with me, as well!" Hannah added, as what appeared to be the entirety of the Flyin' Flounders walked behind Hannah.

"Worthless! Worthless!" Yuki taunted.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Maxwell added.

Bob was now close to tears.

"No, wait!" Bob cried out loud.

"If you wanna prove your worth to us… Do dogeza." Kagura suggested.

"I don't quite follow..." Bob whimpered.

However, the chants started from the team.

"Do-Ge-Za!"

"Do-Ge-Za!"

Bob got up, and shoved Kagura out of the way, running through a maze of alleyways, as the chant continued, seemingly from the entire cast of campers. Even Jeanette, who was voted off a few days ago was chanting rather cruelly at the youngster.

"Do-Ge-Za!"

"Do-Ge-Za!"

He even saw, at the corner of his eye, what appeared to be a blonde girl, joining in the chant as well.

"Not you too..." Bob whimpered to himself.

"Do-Ge-Za!"

"DO-GE-ZA!

Bob ran, and ran, up until he spotted a rather shoddy-looking house. He ran right inside, and locked the door.

"And safe..." Bob breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, I hope this challenge is over soon..."

"Bob, is that you?"

Bob recognized that voice.

"...Tina?" Bob asked himself, as he entered what was assumed to be a living room.

Tina was sitting in a chair, not doing anything but looking at Bob.

"Bob… It's gonna be okay..." Tina said, as she got up.

Bob sighed, thinking that things would be alright.

"...Because this is gonna HURT a lot!" Tina sneered, as she showed her true colors, as she removed her belt. "Do-Ge-Za… Wimp."

She ran up to Bob, as she struck him on the back with the belt… Hard. At that moment…

"STOP! PLEASE!" Bob yelled out loud, as he dematerialized from the virtual nightmare…

* * *

The pod opened up, and he was back in the real world.

"Bob… Sorry to say this, but you failed." Dana said sincerely, but…

Bob jumped out from the pod, shoving Dana out of the way.

"Get… GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bob yelled out loud, as he ran out the door, to who knows where…

"Bob..." Dana could only mutter, as she looked at the door.

* * *

**Confessional: Well… That happened…**

**Dana**: I didn't know that could have a powerful effect on the poor guy… I really gotta make it up to him… If I can find him.

**Bob**: Everyone's out to get me… I knew it…

* * *

Dana walked over to the Mess Hall to grab a drink, as she noticed Alec, starting to wake up.

"Yawwwnnn..." Alec woke up, and blinked. "All according to plan. I went through the entire day without saying the S word!"

"Actually… You've failed, Alec." Chris explained over the intercom. "25 times."

"Wait, what?!" Alec shouted out loud.

"You should know to better curb your talking in your sleep." Chris suggested as the intercom went off.

Alec could only sigh in frustration. "Stupid fever… One nap later, and I still feel like crap."

"Really?" Dana asked out loud. "Maybe you should get some medicine from the Medical Tent."

"I tried, and yet, I still can't shake this fever!" Alec complained.

"Hmm… This sounds serious." Dana pondered. "Did you have these symptoms prior to the show?"

"I dunno! All I know is that a few days before the show, I got bit by some tick, and the next day, I went into hives when meat products got involved!" Alec explained.

"Hmm… This is very unnatural..." Dana mused. "It's not in my business to ask, but… Are you gonna be fit for any more challenges?"

"Hey, I came to power through with SCIENCE!" Alec answered back. "Hey, since I'm out of the challenge, I can say it now."

Dana nodded. "Okay, but if your condition gets worse, you come seek me."

Alec smiled weakly, as he left the Mess Hall, as Dana got her drink.

"Okay… Now, to try to find Bob, and make it up to him somehow." Dana said to herself. "I may know just the gal to use..."

Just as she was about to leave the Mess Hall, someone blocked the doorway, towering the Intern… Someone really chubby.

"Okay, I have to flirt with a girl successfully, so you BETTER accept my feelings for this one." Francis ordered.

"Well, we should make this quick; I got bigger fish to fry." Dana explained. "And I don't mean a seafood platter that Squirrel's cooking tonight."

"So… baby? What kinda stuff do you like?" Francis asked, in a flirty voice.

"Well… I adore… Pokemon?" Dana shrugged. "My favorite one's Clefable."

"I see..." Francis said, as he gagged in his thoughts. "Bleh, too cute! The only reason they gained popularity is due to that stupid Fairy Type..."

"You okay there?" Dana asked. "You feel like someone said the name Miltank right in your face."

Francis kept his composure, in order to not show off his Genwunner side, and pressed on.

"So… What other stuff are you into, honey?" Francis asked.

"Well… I'm a supporter of LGBT rights. Especially the T side." Dana explained.

"Wait… What does T stand for, again?" Francis questioned.

"Trans, silly!" Dana answered.

Francis took a look at Dana… From below her waist. A thought then hit him.

"Wait… You support Transgender people… And from what I heard, you like girly stuff, despite you being flat as Omelette's speech pattern..."

…

…

…

…

"...YOU'RE A TRANSWOMAN!"

"You bet!" Dana replied back. "I may be born in the body of a man, but I'm 100% woman!"

"So… All this time… I was flirting with a BOY?!" Francis yelled out. "And I thought Tina was the retard, for liking the Pokemon generations from 2nd on up! This secret shall be let out. Now, don't you have something to do?"

Dana smirked. "Go ahead, let my secret out. I guarantee they'll be more tolerant than you'd think."

"My pleasure." Francis nodded, as he stepped out of the Mess Hall, ready to share this new info.

"So… I think that counts as a fail. But enough about that; I gotta find Bob, and apologize to him. I should pick up someone who'll cheer him up." Dana pondered. "Tina'll be too busy with her fear, but I know the next best person."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, some fan of a villainous mouse'll be ticked off…**

**Francis**: Dana is making it too easy! You think _he_ would start sobbing like the sissy _boy_ he is… But _he_ gave me the okay to let _his_ info out, anyway! Maybe _he'll_ quit outta depression once _his_ friends turn on _him_…

**Dana**: I've cried enough in the past due to bullies bullying me due to me being Transgender. I've learned to stand up to them over time. So what if Francis releases my secret? I know everyone'll still support me, regardless of my gender preference.

* * *

Vikki was overlooking a cliff, as she looked at the bungee cord apparatus, the same one that was used in Episode 1. She was visually shaking, while she was strapping herself in.

"I dunno about this..." Vikki spoke. "What if the rope breaks? You saw what nearly happened to Hannah!"

"So? That was due to wear and tear; this is a NEW bungee cord." Chris explained. "Now, it's up to you to jump… Or not."

Vikki gulped, as she closed her eyes, and lept off the cliff… And as suddenly as she lept off, she was back on the cliff.

"And with that, you gain a point for your team!" Chris announced.

Vikki nodded. "Thanks. Now, I much rather get away from the cliff, now."

She unstrapped herself, and walked off, as she noticed someone running in the woods.

"Wait… From what I heard from yesterday… A skeleton pirate interfered with the challenge..." Vikki mused. "Surely this island can't be housing Las Plagas now… Can it?"

She then shook her head.

"Nah, that's just clownish to think up something like that." Vikki said to herself, while chuckling to herself. "Fitting, being my profession..."

She then noticed the same person running, as she realized who it was.

"No way… Bob from the Flounders?" Vikki blinked, as she tried to catch up to him, but he noticed the clown, and bolted.

"Stay away from me! Please! Don't hurt me..." Bob cried out loud, running farther into the island.

Vikki was now catching her breath.

"Whew… Bob… Sure is… Fast..." Vikki panted. "What… Came over… Him?"

* * *

In another part of the forest, Candace was walking to her destination to where her fear was being held.

"Okay, all I gotta do is gather up a few fruits, and make myself back to camp. No big deal… Right?" Candace asked herself. "And besides, it's not like they made an actual Fun Fruit Tree..."

She soon stopped at what appeared to be a tree… With a troll-like face carved into it. The cartoon fanatic gulped.

"Just in and out..." Candace said to herself, as she approached the tree.

"DOH-HO-HO-HO-HO!" The Tree started to laugh at her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Candace screamed out loud, and ran the other direction, not watching where she was going…

OOF!

She was soon on the ground, with her glasses on the ground, as she squinted at what knocked her down.

"Maya the Bee… Is that you?" Candace asked herself in confusion, as she put her glasses back on, and was taken back by who was truly in front of her face.

"BZZZZZZ!"

"Holy Giffany… That ain't Maya the Bee… At ALL." Candace muttered to herself, as she looked at the mutated hornet starring down at her.

"**BZZZZZZZZ!"**

"Well, I ain't looking forward to being gutted by something that wouldn't look outta place in Star vs The Forces of Evil. I'm outta here!" Candace yelled, as she started to make tracks, as the hornet started to chase after her.

The hornet dive-bombed at the cartoon fanatic, as she lept out of the way. It double backed, and took a swipe at Candace. She dove out of the way as well.

"Yeesh, this bee is relentless like fanboys and girls on Tumblr!" Candace yelled out loud. "I… have no choice."

She then noticed what appeared to be an apple on the ground. Leaping over to it, she watched as the hornet got closer, as she nodded.

"Get RED CARD'D, bee!" Candace taunted, as she kicked the apple at the hornet's face, with it splattering all over said hornet. While it was confused and blinded temporary, Candace ran through the woods, and away from the hornet.

* * *

Now back at camp, as thus far away for the hornet, she decided to sit down and take a breather.

"Whew… The heck was that all about?" Candace asked herself. "I would go investigate, while armed to the teeth, but that thing is outta this world..."

* * *

**Confessional: Bee-have!**

**Candace**: Plus, Sophie would kill me if I ever died due to a bee…

* * *

Ugra was in a cave, looking at a map.

"Okay, all I gotta do is get from one end of the cave, to another." Ugra pondered. "This shouldn't be too hard… I hope."

At that moment, a rock fell next to him, causing Ugra to bolt out of the cave.

"Aww, tough luck, Ugra!" Chris said through the intercom. "It looks like you fail!"

At that moment, the entire cave behind Ugra collapsed on its own, as Ugra glared at the intercom.

"You were saying?! I could have very nearly joined my mom right then!" Ugra yelled out loud.

"Relax, if that happened, we would have dedicated the show in your honor." Chris said with a grin on his face.

Ugra simply flipped off the intercom, as he walked away in disgust.

"Well, that was fun!" Chris said to the camera. "But let's see how Xander's doing in his game?"

* * *

Over where Xander was, he was getting set to play an arcade game.

"Centipede? Inky? Q-Bert? Let's do this thing." Xander said to his tattoos, as he took a bite out of a slice of pizza and inserted a coin into the slot.

"Roadblasters: Bad Time edition?"

He started up the game, as Chris, from behind the scenes, pressed a button. At that moment…

TURBO-TASTIC!

"What the F?" Xander exclaimed, the pizza dropping on the ground. "Yeah, real funny, Chris!"

However, it continued.

TURBO-TASTIC!

TURBO-TASTIC!

"Oww!" Xander yelped in pain, receiving a slight electronic shock, as he backed away from the arcade machine. "Chris, I think your glitch did more than make this cabinet go Turbo."

It started to bounce at the Arcade Gamer, as he had to think of something. When an idea crept up to him, he reached behind his back, and pulled out what was assumed to be a bottle of soda.

"I was saving this for tonight, but in these circumstances..." Xander glared at the arcade cabinet, continuing to come at Xander. He then shook the soda bottle.

"Time to go Out Of Order… Bitch." Xander taunted, as he opened the bottle, and a stream of soda shot out from the bottle, drowning the machine, effectively destroying it.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, talk about a kill screen…**

**Xander**: Seriously, holmes… What the F?! What kinda virus was that?

**Chris**: Oh, just a little something I would like to call "F0sLeI"…

* * *

"Okay, now that Wreck-It-Xander wrecked that arcade machine-" Chris started to say, as…

"Nope, I won't do it!" Selena ordered, stepping into Chris' face. "I am not revealing my secret."

"Okay, it's your loss, then." Chris replied back. "Just don't start whining when you get voted off."

"I'll take that chance." Selena said, as she walked off.

"Well… Let's see how Ross can handle Death itself?" Chris questioned.

* * *

With Ross, he was standing, waiting for his challenge to present itself.

"Can we hurry it along, please? I rather be near the roller coaster, awaiting Luka." Ross explained.

"And you will be awaiting for your girlfriend, once you deal with your fear." Chris said, over the intercom.

"Err..." Ross blushed visibly. "Not like that, Chris… Geez."

At that moment, what appeared to be a tall, robed figure walked to the Paranormal fan. He was also holding a scythe.

"So… I guess you're the Grim Reaper, huh?" Ross asked, as the Reaper nodded. "Well..."

WHACK!

The Reaper winced in pain, as it was knocked down, holding its crotch.

"That's for taking away my grandpa when I was 4 years old!" Ross yelled out loud, as he started to slap Grim silly. "And that's for those unfortunate souls at the Barrington Mine collapse! And that's for taking away my favorite actor! And that one's for taking away Iwata!"

"Ross?"

But Ross continued on. "And that's for taking away the author's grandma and mom back to back!"

"Ross?!" Chris yelled out into the intercom. "You can quit it; you've earned yourself a point! You just slapped one of our interns..."

"Oh… Oops." Ross sheepishly said, as he got the intern up. "Sorry about that. We cool?"

"Yeah… We cool. Nothing an ice pack can't fix." The intern replied back, as he walked off.

"I… may have did a bad… But enough about that; I gotta check and see how Luka's doing." Ross said, as he walked off.

* * *

Back at the rollercoaster, the car was slowing down at the station, as Luka got off the ride.

"In retrospect, that was kinda fun!" Luka cheered out loud, as she noticed the Intern dressed as the Grim Reaper walking off, holding his crotch. "How on Earth…"

"Hey, Luka." Ross said out loud, as the Punk Zoologist eyed both him, and the intern.

"Ross..." Luka replied, in a deadpan tone. "Did you nut-shot the intern dressed as the Grim Reaper simply because he took away a beloved family member?"

"Err… Maybe?" Ross shrugged. "You're not mad, are ya?"

"No, not mad..." Luka answered back. "But you should know it's not right to nut-shot those you don't agree with. Even if they did take your family members, or mine."

"I know… So, you passed?" Ross asked.

Luka smirked, as she held up the empty barf bag. "What do you think?"

Ross grinned. "I knew you had it in ya."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, an empty hurl bag…**

**Luka**: You know what? I may keep this thing, as a keepsake. Ross is quite the supportive cutie. He may not be the best guy, but he knows what's best for everyone… -She blushes-

**Ross**: Facing off against a roller coaster… That takes serious guts. Someone give that girl a piece of the Crag!

* * *

Quentin, in the meantime, was busy catching some waves, just to waste time for his name to be called for him to face his fear.

"Whoa, these waves are totally gnarly today..." Quentin said to himself, as he surfed to shore.

Picking up his surfboard, and drying up, he could see that the area around him started to cloud up.

"Strange, the weather dude didn't call for any sudden storms… In fact, I don't think clouds are supposed to form like that. At ALL." Quentin mused.

A rumble of thunder was soon heard, as the intercom came on.

"Quentin! Glad you dried up, cause now you gotta face your fear!" Chris announced.

"Hey, my hair's still wet, you bogus bum!" Quentin replied back. "So, what do I do?"

"It's simple. Just watch a bolt of lightning strike near you. If you survive, you receive a point!" Chris answered back.

Quentin could only groan in frustration. "If I survive? Very well… Here's hoping Gina'll be at my funeral if I do get struck by lightning..."

At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck very close to Quentin. He yelped, but could see that he was still in the world of the living.

"And… Well, since you survive, you receive a point!" Chris cheered up, as the storm dissipated, letting the sun come back out.

"Wait, really?! You manipulated weather, just to toy with my fear?" Quentin asked, as he got no answer. "Eh, screw it. I'm hanging out with Gina. Here's hoping she isn't freaked out by that clown dude..."

* * *

"Aww, no fair!" Quarter Pounder yelled out in frustration, as Gina smiled back. "How are you completely good at Zero Suit Samus?"

"Because One Suit Samus was overused, and I wanted to try something different?" Gina shrugged.

The two continued to play Smash, as Quentin entered the room.

"Hey, Gina. Having fun with your new clown friend?" Quentin asked.

"Fun?! She's really scary when it comes to fighting games!" Quarter Pounder answered back. "Well… Might as well issue you your point, Gina."

Gina smiled. "Thanks, Quarter. Now… Quentin? You wanna play too?"

Quentin nodded. "Sure. Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Confessional: The Clown got FRIGHTENED? That's new…**

**Quentin**: Yes! YES! I'm close to Gina! Okay… Gotta play it cool, ask when the time is right…

* * *

Meanwhile, at 'Dinner', Cody was talking about Whitney, while Whitney was trying to keep her cool about the situation.

"...And she's so golly good at stickball, too!" Cody complimented his 'friend'. "_Golly good? I'm with Whitney on this one. Who DOES write this crap?_"

"Yeah, I hit it out of the park." Whitney read from her script. "Golly gee, it went far."

She then rolled her eyes with a 'Really' look on her face.

"Dad? Can I go with Whitney to the social tomorrow?" Cody asked out loud.

But, before Trent can give an answer, Dana came walking into the door.

"Guys! Have you seen Bob, anywhere?" Dana asked, as she looked at the camera. "Wait, that 50's fear that Whitney has? Ugh, fiiinnneee…"

She then clears her throat, as she inhaled.

"Gee whiz, Bob is missing. Have you seen him?" Dana asked correctly, as she rolled her eyes at the camera in annoyance.

"No, we have not." Bridgette replied back.

"But in either case, two things. Yes, you can, sport." Trent answered. "Second, Whitney? You receive a point for your team."

Whitney sighed. "Hot damn, I can finally break character!"

Dana smiled, as she quickly turned serious. "But before we send you off… Beth? May I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure, but what for?" Beth asked out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura was in the Yukari Mobile Ride, as it went through various turns.

"Whoa! This is intense!" Kagura yelled out loud. "How much longer do I got?"

"Simple, Kagura; only two minutes left." Chris replied.

Outside, Ethan, Yuki, and Hannah were waiting for the ride to finish.

"Yikes, this ride is intense..." Hannah said out loud.

"I still think you look cute, sweetie." Yuki added, as she was given a dirty look by Hannah. "Gee, sorry. Blame me for making the dress cute."

"You do know I plan on burning this dress later, right?" Hannah explained.

A few seconds elapsed, until…

"So, has it been two minutes yet?" Ethan asked out loud.

At that moment, the ride stopped, with a visibly shaking Kagura stepping out.

"Kokona, I think it's a bad idea to surf on a bottle rocket..." Kagura slurred out, as she saw the three spectators. "Oh… Did that just come out?"

Yuki smirked, as she looked at Ethan. "I wanna know more about this Kokona, sweetie."

"Well… She's wild, crazy, and has a boyfriend."

Yuki turned away from Ethan. "Oh… nevermind."

"Kagura! For surviving the YukariMobile, you receive a point!" Chris said, as he continued on. "And Ethan? Hannah? You were with your horrors long enough. So you two win points as well!"

"Wait… That means..." Hannah asked, tearing up in happiness.

"You're free from your skirted prison." Chris stated, as…

"Hey, where Hannah go?" Ethan asked out loud, as Hannah was no longer there.

"Dunno, hon." Yuki answered back. "She was there a second ago."

* * *

**"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"** Hannah cried out loud, as she was hugging Chris tight.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome!" Chris replied back, as Hannah ran off, presumably to change back into her gothic outfit… Then came back in. "Chris, some helicopter landed just now."

"Strange, nobody has a fear of flying… Or helicopters." Chris mused.

"And the occupants seem to be people in lab coats." Hannah explained.

At that moment, Larry and Iggy, the two scientists from last night, entered the door.

"Is this the island called Wawanakwa?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Chris answered back.

"Well… We have a feeling that your campers may be in danger." Iggy replied back. "You haven't seen a giant hornet around, have you?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah, or course not. The only one that I know of is something I asked Dana to craft last night to use for Maxwell and Tina's fear."

He then showed the two sciencists said robot of a hornet, that was lying on the ground.

"Chris… It looks like one of those Zingers from Donkey Kong Country." Hannah added.

Larry shook his head. "No, that doesn't fit the description at all."

"Hey, don't you have feedback on what the contestants were doing all day?" Iggy asked.

Chris pulled up some scenes, of the campers facing their fear. At one point, during Luka's fear, a giant hornet flew past the camera, spooking everyone present.

"Yikes, talk about a jumpscare!" Chris exclaimed.

"Okay, since someone has to be serious… What's with this giant hornet?" Hannah asked out loud.

"One of our experiments escaped last night, and we tracked it to this island." Larry explained. "It was once a giant hornet, but once we injected it with a serum, and it got struck by lightning... We tracked it to this island."

"So… What are the dangers?" Chris asked.

"It's main source of food is meat." Iggy answered. "It also goes ape when it smells the scent of cotton candy… And bananas."

Hannah gulped. "Wait, Tina has a scent of cotton candy! Where is she now?"

"Well, we were gonna use this zinger to attack Maxwell and Tina… In the banana cave." Chris answered. "Besides, it fit the first game, anyway."

Hannah, and the two scientists gulped.

"Holy God..." Larry said out loud. "Can't you get one of the interns to warn them?"

"Well, I would call Dana, but she's on a search party for Bob." Chris answered, looking at Hannah.

"And Bob's missing, too?!" Hannah yelled out in anger. "We got a lethal mutant bee flying around, and you misplace my friend? What are we gonna do about it?"

"Well… I'm gonna do something." Chris answered, as he pressed a button. Some intense music started to play.

"Is that the boss theme from DKC1?" Iggy asked out loud.

Hannah sighed in frustration. "Fuck this..."

* * *

**Confessional: Fight or Flight, anyone?**

**Hannah**: -She is still in her dress- Okay, first priorities? Find Bob. Shedding and destroying this dress can wait.

**Chris**: Hey, gotta have music to fit the mood…

* * *

Now entering the Banana Cave, the two noticed something was… Off.

"Hey, something tells me I seen this before..." Tina said out loud.

"It's only bananas; with a strong scent to boot." Maxwell replied back. "And maybe… Just maybe… Their peels can be used for kart racing purposes?"

Tina smiled. "You read my mind, Maxwell."

The two continued on, not knowing about the creature that entered the cave just now.

"And why is Chris playing Kirby music over the intercom?" Tina asked out loud.

"Beats me on why we're facing our challenge together..." Maxwell replied, as he came to the conclusion. "Wait… I'm afraid of hornets, you explained that you're afraid of Zingers..."

"Especially after the first time I played that level Run Rambi Run..." Tina added.

"So, we may be facing off against a Zinger, that also fits as a hornet… Works well for me." Maxwell said out loud.

"Fits the situation well..." Tina replied back.

The two shared a chuckle, as they were silenced by a sinister noise…

"Bzzzz..."

"What was that?" Tina asked. "Please tell me that was Chris trolling us, for once."

"I know my voices from watching various anime, and that's NOT our Chris." Maxwell explained. "It's not even Chef."

Tina gulped. "Not even Dana?"

Maxwell shook his head. "Not her as well."

"BZZZ..."

"I think it's getting louder..." Tina said out loud.

"Yeah… Whatever that thing is, it's in the cave… Watching us." Maxwell added.

"**BZZZZZZZ!"**

At that moment, a yellow blur started to dive bomb towards Maxwell. Tina, noticing the new guest in the cave, shoved Maxwell out of the way, as she was knocked back, taking the blow, as well as losing her glasses in the process.

She looked up, and with her current double vision…

"**HOLY HANAFUDA!"** Tina yelled out in fear. "There's three giant-ass Zingers! And they're about to fork over a Game Over!"

Maxwell, noticing that Tina was cornered by the single and new guest, soon ran towards it. Picking up Tina's glasses along the way, he punched the bug in the face, and picked Tina back up.

"Thanks, Maxwell." Tina thanked out loud, as she looked at the hornet staring the two down, who was clearly pissed off. "But what will we do about this freak of the week right there? Dammit, if I only asked Whitney to borrow her rapier."

"How did Queenie go down in the actual game?" Maxwell asked. "I scarcely remember it."

"Well, we usually tossed barrels at it." Tina answered. "But… We're not Hannah strong, so I doubt we can do anything about that."

Maxwell looked around, and eyed what appeared to be some empty crates, small and light enough for anyone to lift.

"Will crates do as a suitable substitute?" Maxwell asked.

Tina smiled. "I like the way you think, bud."

The two ran for the crates, as they talked strategy.

"Okay, once it gets near us, we toss these crates at the bug." Tina explained. "If we aim for the head, it'll score some serious damage!"

"Hmm… What if we attempt for the wings, as well?" Maxwell asked. "If we cripple them, then this thing'll be grounded."

Tina nodded. "Also a good idea. But if this doesn't work… I shall visit you in that big anime-con in the sky."

"Same as you." Maxwell added.

The giant hornet started to dive-bomb again. Once it got close to the duo.

"Annnnddd… NOW!" Tina yelled out, as she tossed her crate at the hornet's head, and Maxwell at one of the wings, causing it to dip, and slow down.

"Alright! Speed is down!" Maxwell cheered out loud.

"It's still got some fight left over! Don't celebrate just yet!" Tina corrected.

The hornet started to shake it off, as Maxwell slammed a crate on its back, sending it to the ground.

"Stay down." Maxwell ordered, as he looked at Tina. "You wanna take it from here?"

Tina nodded. "With pleasure."

She walked over to the hornet, and lifted the crate above her head.

"What do you call a hornet? A _Wanna_-bee..." Tina smirked, as she slammed the crate down on the head, finishing off the hornet for good.

"We… Did it." Maxwell said out loud. "We've taken down our fear! YEEEAAAHH!"

"WOOO!" Tina cheered, as she took Maxwell in for a hug, before separating, the two of them blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No prob." Maxwell chucked.

* * *

****Confessional: That bee buzzed off, huh?****

**Tina**: Well, that came out of left field. Me and Maxwell are just friends, okay? JUST. FRIENDS! But he is so nice… And cute…

**Maxwell**: I don't understand why Tina just suddenly grabbed me like that, and danced around. But, for some reason, I'm kinda… happy.

* * *

After exiting from the cave, most of the cast was waiting for the two to emerge.

"So… You guys okay?" Chris asked. "Any bruises or anything?"

But Tina shrugged. "Eh, just your usual bug."

She then tossed the carcass right in front of the campers.

"Tina, dude? Kinda gross." Quentin added.

"That bug's insufficient to society, anyway." Francis snarked.

"So, do we receive a point?" Tina asked.

"Yep, you both receive a point!" Chris announced.

"Wait… I encountered that thing earlier, after I chickened out from the Fun Fruit Trees." Candace announced.

"Then how come you didn't alert anyone?" Francis added.

"Dana distracted me, asking if I seen Bob." Dana answered.

Tina's expression turned dark. "Wait, where's Bob?"

"Pfft, like you care; he's just some poor kid who whimpered off." Francis added.

Tina glared at Francis, as…

"ATTENTION! I'm about to announce the winner! With just one person chickening out on their fear on their team, the Squids win today's challenge!" Chris announced, as the team went into cheers.

"And with that settled, time to find Bob!" Tina said out loud, as she ran into the woods.

"So, who wins second?" Vikki asked.

"Simple… Your team doesn't! Second goes to the Flounders, meaning the Turtles are headed to the Campfire… Again."

The Turtles groaned in defeat, as…

"AWESOME! I scored the two SCIENCIST'S autograph!" Alec shouted out loud. "Best day ever, am I right?"

The team blinked in confusion.

* * *

Somewhere on the island, Bob was hunched over, crying.

"It's true… nobody does care for me..." Bob sobbed out loud. "Not Tina, not Ichigo, not Mrs. Brightwing, not even Hannah..."

He started to continue to cry a bit more, as a vehicle pulled up, and its occupants stepped out.

"Bob?"

"Dana?! Please, don't hurt me..." Bob sobbed out loud.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth..." Dana added. "Look, I'm sorry if that VR Pod set off any trigger warnings..."

"What do you know?! You haven't been bullied, at all! Not like I have..." Bob replied back.

"As a matter of fact… I was." Dana explained. "I'm Transgender, Male to Female. And even I got picked on a lot in school, and even got called names, like TransDana, Girly Boy… But I learned to stand up to them. I cried no more tears from any bully that wants to pick on me."

"Whoa..." Bob blinked.

"Plus, you do got people that care for you..."

Bob's eyes went wide. He recognized that voice.

"Beth?"

"It's so nice to meet a fan Especially one of my biggest fans!" Beth exclaimed, patting her 'biggest fan' on the head. "But you just gotta listen. You've got people that do care for you. From Hannah to Tina, everyone does care for you, deeply."

"So… That machine is a lie..." Bob replied. "Everyone does care for me..."

He then looked at Dana.

"Sorry for running off like that." Bob apologized.

"Nah, I'm sorry for subjecting you to that fear. If only I put you in that white box with a black marker like I suggested..." Dana replied back.

"It's okay, I forgive ya." Bob nodded with a smile.

"Now, why don't we head back to camp?" Beth suggested. "In the meantime, perhaps I can hear about one of your adventures on here?"

Bob nodded. "Sure."

The two boarded the Gater, as Dana drove themselves seemingly back to camp, as from far away, Tina and Hannah smiled.

"Thanks, Dana… Thanks, Beth..." Tina said to herself.

"They're truly great people, huh?" Hannah asked.

"Totally."

* * *

It was about an hour before Elimination, as everyone was eating dinner.

"Forgot to mention this, but you still look cute in that dress." Tina added.

"Okay, I'm outta this thing." Hannah said, as she left the Mess Hall to go change.

Meanwhile, Omelette was looking at the Idol, with Vikki watching.

"I showed this to Yuki in private, being she has an artist's eye, and she stated it was a fake." Omelette said out loud. "Kinda useless, in fact."

Vikki eyed Francis, who was eating rather messily, as she looked back at Omelette.

"Not entirely… I got an idea." Vikki winked. "Now..."

The two girls got close, and started to whisper to each other, as…

**_"AHEM!"_**

"Oh, Francis! Hi!" Omelette sheepishly said to each other.

"You two were talking about me, were you?" Francis asked out loud.

"No, no… We were just talking about the vote, that's all!" Omelette answered back. "We were thinking of voting off Alec, being he's kinda sick and all."

"Yep, that, and Cas… Candace! Yeah, Candace, she's always got an entertaining cartoon going on!" Vikki replied back. "_Damn, how do we distract him?_"

"Repeat that word you were gonna say?" Francis ordered.

"...Castform?"

"CASTFORM IS NOT A POKEMON!" Francis roared out loud, causing the entire Mess Hall to look at him.

"Wow, touchy..." Omelette rolled her eyes.

"Here are the reasons WHY Castform is not a Pokemon. First off..." Francis started to say.

* * *

As Francis started to rant about the Weather-Manipulating Pokemon, Vikki elbowed Omelette, as she silently made her way out of the Mess Hall.

Now exiting the Boy's Side of the Tough Turtles cabin, Omelette smiled to herself.

"Now to wait for Francis to pull out the big guns." Omelette mused. "Dude has way too much butt, anyway. And he smells, too."

"Turtles! It's time to vote off one of your own!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Vikki? Hope you were okay dealing with our resident Genwunner..." Omelette muttered.

* * *

**Confessional: Genwunner's too boring. I prefer Genwubber. DANCE PARTY!**

**Omelette**: And way to use MY friend for YOUR rant, Francis. I hope your big butt's outta here! Seriously, I know when there's too much butt involved.

**Francis:** Perfect… With my Idol, I shall be left standing. All I need is several more, then these insufficient fools shall fall.

**Vikki**: Even after that rant, I still don't know how Castform is not a Pokemon according to him… Perhaps explain in English, next time?

* * *

**The Campfire**

The Turtles were awaiting for Chris to arrive. Everyone was either looking at Francis in shock after that outburst, or at Alec, due to his condition.

"So… Does this mean we can't mention Froakie?" Candace asked. "Mom adores that little guy."

Vikki put a hand on Candace's shoulder.

"Candace, Francis is already ticked off about the whole Castform thing. Best not to push it any farther."

With Alec, he was blowing into a tissue.

"Wow, gnarly blow… You in any condition to continue on?" Quentin asked.

"SCIENCE shall never fail me!" Alec laughed out loud, before coughing, as Chris arrived.

"Alec, dude… Cover your mouth, man. In either case, welcome to the Elimination ceremony… Again." Chrissaid out loud. "You know the deal, I ask you questions, then you vote. So… Omelette! Now that you sorta… conquered your fear of spiders, what's your opinion on curds and whey?"

"Err, is that food stuff from that nursery rhyme?" Omelette questioned. "What is this, Dictionary Babies?"

"If so, can we make our dreams come true?" Candace added.

"Err, maybe. Second, Alec! You seem to be sick and not getting any better. Where do you stand in this contest?" Chris asked.

Alec could only grin. "Hey, just a passing bug. It'll be history before you know it."

"Finally, Francis. How safe do you feel tonight?" Chris asked.

"Well, I am 100% positive that I'm staying." Francis stated.

"Whatever you say… In either case, it's time for you all to vote!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

**Omelette: **Okay, voting for Francis. If to take him out for good.

**Quentin: **It may make Alec feel completely bummed, but I gotta vote for him. Seriously, he's sick!

**Francis: **Insufficient fools has no idea what's coming...

* * *

Once the last camper (Ugra) was done voting, Chris came back with some marshmallows.

"Now, if I call out your name, come up, and receive your mar-"

"Wait!" Francis yelled out. "I believe it's time for me to play this."

He presented the host the Chris Idol.

"Oh, crud..." Ugra muttered.

"The rules of Total Drama Dictionary state that if someone plays the Chris Idol, that person is immune." Chris stated, as Francis grinned. "This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is **NOT** the actual Chris Idol. It's a fake!" Chris finished, as he tossed the fake Idol in the fire.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Francis yelled out loud. "This has to be some kinda joke!"

"Nope, Vikki's the funny one here, can I continue?" Chris continued. "Now, if anyone else doesn't have anymore idols, can we continue on?"

"Sure, before Francis starts ranting again." Candace commented.

"Now… If I call out your name, come up and receive your marshmallow! Quentin..."

"Candace..."

"Omelette…"

"Ugra..."

"Vikki..."

Both Alec and Francis were left. While Alec looked nervous and sick, Francis looked pissed off.

"How am I in the Bottom two with this fake nerd?" Francis stated.

"Alec. Francis. This is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Alec."

Alec caught his marshmallow rather weakly. "SCIENCE... Rules!"

Francis, meanwhile, was looking rather angry, with his eye twitching.

"Oh, fuck… I think I hit the SNAP option..." Omelette said, looking frightened.

However, instead of rage, Francis started to laugh manically.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You just voted off the most power player in this whole retarded game! I knew about a LOTTA stuff! Like how I managed to pass off Zero of the Squids as a Homophobe! Seriously, Omelette and Jeanette disgusted me with them being Bisexual and Lesbian, respectively!"

Omelette's eyes went wide. "Wait, how did you know I was Bisexual?! Jeanette, we understand, being she said so when Ethan tried to hook up with her the other night. But I never said a damn thing about my sexuality!"

"Your body language says it all." Francis stated.

Omelette was taken back. "Damn… The butt starring."

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Vikki yelled out, standing up for Omelette. "What's with yelling at my friend?!"

"Well, she's a Bisexual female. She can hook up with any bitch she wants." Francis stated, as he continued on. "And it was ME that swiped your hat the other day. So, HA!"

Vikki gulped. "So… That means..."

"Yep, I also stole that Weeaboo's hat, too, and framed it on that Peter fucker from the Squids!" Francis answered back, as he looked at Alec. "And our science buddy here was infected by the virus of one Lone Star Tick prior to the show."

Alec blinked. "Wait, that was said in a Confessional! How did you..."

"The symptoms prove themselves, geek." Francis continued. "And that Ugra's mom passed on."

Ugra was close to tears from hearing that, as Candace put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yikes… I'm so very sorry, Ugra..." Candace said sincerely.

"Oh, let's not forget YOU, Candace... Pegisister." Francis added.

"Hey, I've got a lotta fandoms under my non-existent belt! So that insult is invalid!" Candace replied back.

"And this is the hugest news I know. You know that Dana girl you all are sweet on?" Francis asked. "Well, I got news for you all… She is actually..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...A tranny. Yep, _he_ likes to play dress-up and be a girl!"

However, everyone's reactions were… This.

"So, what?" Vikki questioned back. "One of my buds back in my circus days was also Trans. No big deal, really."

"And I talk to them on a regular basis in a LGBT forum I attend." Omelette added. "So, yeah."

Francis was taken back. "Seriously? You're OKAY that your friend Dana is a tranny?!"

"Yep!" Omelette grinned back.

"UGGGHH!" Francis shouted out loud in frustration.

"Looks like we made the right choice after all, huh, Omelette?" Vikki smiled at her friend.

"Big time."

"Fuck this insufficient game!" Francis yelled out. "In fact, I'm leaving you ALL something to remember me by!"

He grunted, as he let loose a rather loud fart, which the campers held their noses, and the fart cloud wifted over to the campfire…

**WOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!**

What assumed to be a small mushroom cloud made out of fire erupted from the campfire, as the Turtles looked on.

"...Bitchin'." Quentin could only mutter.

Francis could only groan in anger, as he stomped through the Dock of Shame, and out of the game.

"Well, with that said, the rest of you are all safe… For now." Chris said, as he ran off, seemingly in fear.

"That… completely happened." Omelette spoke up.

"Yeah…" Quentin added. "In either case, I gotta see someone..."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that was intense…**

**Omelette**: He… bought it. Hook, Line, and Sinker. -She holds up what was Francis' Idol… The REAL Idol, and smiled warmly at it.- I owe you one, Vikki.

* * *

**Campgrounds**

Quentin walked up to Gina, who was busy constructing something.

"Err, Gina, dudette?" Quentin asked.

Gina looked at the surfer. "Yeah, Quentin?"

"I just gotta say… You're cute, and… You… wanna go out?"

Gina blushed modestly. "Why, that would be nice!"

Quentin smiled back.

"But… I'm already kinda infatuated with someone… Sorry." Gina finished.

Quentin's smile faded. "Wait, really? Who?"

"Someone that was eliminated prior."

Quentin sighed. "That means it's either Zero, Peter, or Danny… It's always a bad boy that steals the women..."

Quentin backed away, with tears in his eyes, as he ran into his cabin.

"Quentin..." Gina muttered, as Kagura walked up to her.

"Hey, Gina-Chan… We're making milkshakes. You want one?" Kagura asked.

"Nah, I'm good. But, I got a favor to ask of you." Gina answered.

"Go for it." Kagura smiled.

"...Can you try to cheer up Quentin? I would do so, but I denied his feelings, and… Yeah." Gina stated.

Kagura bowed. "It shall be my duty, Gina-Chan."

* * *

Isaac and Whitney were sitting on the steps of the Flounder's cabin, sipping on milkshakes.

"Hey… Thanks again for being there for me." Isaac said out loud.

"No prob." Whitney answered back. "Although, you said you were scared of slushies, and you're drinking a milkshake."

Isaac smiled. "Hey, these are different..."

The two looked at each other with a smile, as their hands touched, and the two of them blushed. Isaac was about to lean forward and kiss Whitney on the cheek, until…

"Whoa, public display, meow!" Nerdi cheered out loud.

The two turned around to see Nerdi, holding a small, empty bag of popcorn, and mimicking an eating motion.

"Oh, well… See ya tomorrow!" Whitney announced, as she got up. "Night, Isaac!"

Isaac smiled. "Night, Whitney."

Nerdi then hopped near Isaac, grinning.

"You like her, don't ya, meow?" Nerdi asked.

Isaac blushed heavily. "I do, but not in that way!"

"I've read many romance fanfics. Hetro, Yaoi, and Yuri, and I can see the body language, meow. You're totes in love!" Nerdi continued, playfully punching Isaac on the thigh.

"But… does it feel right? How would Betty feel if I decided to see another girl?" Isaac asked.

"...I don't quite follow. Who's this Betty?" Nerdi questioned.

"A dearly departed friend of mine..." Isaac answered.

"Oh… Sorry about your loss, meow." Nerdi said sincerely.

"It's okay. I think she's smiling down upon me, proud of what I've done so far..." Isaac mused, sipping on his milkshake.

"And she would be happy if you've hooked up with your frizzy haired, bandaged companion." Nerdi added. "Which is why I'm setting you up, meow!"

Isaac chuckled. "I dunno… With Yuki as our resident matchmaker, would that kinda be killstealing?"

"Hey, you stiched me up a new body, I'm getting you a new GF. It's the least I can do, meow." Nerdi answered back.

Isaac smiled. "Well… If you say so."

* * *

With Dana, she was busy in her trailer, as there was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it.

Hannah was standing outside, back in her normal outfit, holding a box.

"Hannah? What you doing here?" Dana asked.

"Well… here." Hannah answered back, as she gave Dana the box.

She opened it to reveal that it was the dress that Hannah wore during the challenge.

"But… This is yours. Why you want me to have it?" Dana questioned.

"Well, I was gonna burn it at the Campfire, but I thought… Why not give it to you?" Hannah explained. "You like this stuff, and this thing is close to your size, anyway. You'll get a lotta mileage from that dress, anyway."

"Awww… You didn't have to do that." Dana said, with a smile.

"Hey, thank of it as a gift, okay?" Hannah replied back. "Well, going to bed now. Night!"

"Night, Hannah." Dana said, as she closed the door.

"I love those guys..."

* * *

Behind the Flounders' cabin, Yuki, with Ethan looked around to see if anyone was listening in. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she sighed.

"Okay, I can trust you for this info…" Yuki stated.

"Go on..." Ethan nodded.

"Well, first off..." Yuki said, as she started to wipe her face clean of her face paint. When it was done, Ethan was taken back in shock.

Yuki's cheeks had scars on them as well, faded like the ones on her wrists.

"Whoa, you're..."

"Now you know why I paint my face daily." Yuki answered. "I use paint to hide my scars..."

"I can see why..." Ethan replied back.

"If you wanna know more… I'll do so in the morning." Yuki explained.

"Okay, I look… forward to it." Ethan nodded uneasily, knowing this'll be tough for his friend.

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to send off the episode.

"And thus, Francis is O-U-T, out! And so is his odor, too. But what will happen next time? Will the Turtles manage to crawl out of their losing streak? Will Alec manage to get better? Will Isaac ever hook up with Whitney? And what of Tina and Maxwell? Stay tuned and find out, next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Candace - Francis**

**Alec - Francis**

**Vikki - Francis**

**Francis - Vikki**

**Omelette - Francis**

**Ugra - Alec**

**Quentin – Alec**

* * *

**Eliminated – Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis**

* * *

Francis… I feel I pissed off a lotta people with his quotes. But he was made to be a huge jerk, for several reasons…

*: Him being an obnoxious geeky character. While most of my nerds or geeks were more or less benevolent in nature, Francis was rude, crude, and stated the obvious, at that.

*: Him causing the eliminations of both Zero and Peter, the former spreading rumors that were false, and the latter framing him of stealing.

*: Him spreading lies to further himself in the game. Once again, obnoxious.

*: Chubby but NOT jolly. While my other chubby character is a real sweetheart, he was not. Plus, he even had pit stains and acne in his official pic.

* Being a Genwunner… A rather snappish one at that.

And finally…

* Being homophobic, as well as Transphobic. And being that the one person that switched his idol with a fake is Bi herself, it felt fitting for someone of the LGBT crowd to boot him.

All in all, he was made to be a real legit threat… Only for him to come crashing down this early.

* * *

NEXT TIME: Who's more than you think, and has maximum pink?

Francis: F***! THIS! SHOW!

BaconBaka… Out to brave Black Friday crowds for a shield to help from Francis' attack.


	17. Pink Puffball Peril -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Yuki's Face Paint: None?

This episode, we start up the Kirby Challenge!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the recap. He was spraying air freshener.

"Seriously, how can one contestant have so much BO? In either case… Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our contestants had to face off against what they feared the most. While some of them were your standard fears, some of them were outright bizarre. Seriously, who's afraid of 50's families? We also got to dive deep into Isaac's backstory, as well as watch Maxwell and Tina take down a giant hornet! In the end, thanks to an impressive stragedy by Omelette, she managed to swap Francis' idol with a fake, leaving him out of the game, but not before spreading the truth tea. Seriously, brah… Get a life, you internet troll!"

"In either case, 20 contestants are left, soon to be 19. What'll happen tonight? Will Isaac ever confess to Whitney, with Nerdi's help? With Francis gone, can the Turtles snap outta last place? Will Kagura be able to cheer up Quentin? And who'll be the next one gone? Stay tuned and find out, right now, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTI-"

"ACK! I think I swallowed a leftover fart cloud!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

Quentin was huddled in front of the TV, with a bowl of ice cream, and still looking sad about the rejection. Kagura was by his side.

"Seriously, this is one odd custom..." Kagura noted. "I don't even think my people do that in my home country..."

"I know, but ice cream is totally comforting..." Quentin muttered, as he took another spoonful. "So is the TV..."

He then viewed whatever show that was on the TV, as Ugra glanced at it.

"Ooh, Hyper Hamsters! And it's a Jimmy and Eleanor episode!" Ugra grinned. "Man, when will they hook up?"

"Sweeps week..." Alec could only mutter rather weakly.

Quentin sighed. "While I would be angry that the TV is attempting to troll me… Hyper Hamsters always cheers me up. I've even got my own Hamsona, too."

"Stay FAR away from Tumblr, Quentin." Alec weakly suggested. "Just… Stay away."

Kagura blinked. "I've… haven't saw this show much. Level with me, Quentin-Kun?"

"Well, it involves space-age hamsters helping out this school boy named Jimmy. Each of the trio of hamsters has their own special powers involving Fire, Ice, and Electricity respectively." Quentin explained. "Plus, the Electric Hamster is in a relationship with a girl hamster, as well."

"Huh… Interesting." Kagura nodded. "Tell me more?"

"Wait… You wanna know more, brah?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah… And maybe you can teach me all about surfing, as well?" Kagura questioned back.

Quentin smiled. "Music to my ears..."

Ugra and Alec watched, as both Quentin and Kagura continued to talk.

"Well, guess he's happy again." Ugra said with a smile.

"Yeah… Wish I had a girl in my life, to be honest..." Alec replied back, as he coughed.

"Are you really sure you're okay, man? Your cold seems like it never seems to want to leave." Ugra stated.

"I'll be fine… Before I head to bed, Dana'll give me some cold medicine..." Alec replied back. "If I can even get to the Medical Tent."

"I'll go get Dana for you." Ugra nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Paging Dr. Dana!**

**Alec**: Besides, just imagine how much cred I'll get if I win the game while sick? Sure, I'll have to outlast, like, 20 more contestants. But the powers of science will prevail! ...Yeah, kinda weak to shout it like I mean it, now…

**Ugra**: Is it wrong for me to say that in Alec's condition… We should have voted him out instead of Alec?

**Quentin**: I'm not sure how long me and Kagura talked, to be honest…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

Currently, the three girls were watching one of Candace's cartoons, while chatting away and eating popcorn.

"So… Sorry that Francis had to let your Bisexuality public knowledge." Candace said out loud.

"Eh, it's cool." Omelette shrugged. "I ain't letting his words sting me, anyway."

"So… How long have you known you were Bisexual, anyway?" Vikki asked.

"Since I was about eleven. Why?" Omelette questioned back.

"Just curious." Vikki nodded. "Still, you're one kinda kooky gal. You make a perfect girlfriend to someone someday… Male or Female."

"Thanks." Omelette smiled back, as she looked in the now empty popcorn bowl. "And we're outta popcorn..."

"I'll bag us some more." Vikki said, taking the bowl, as she got up. Omelette couldn't help but to stare at a certain body part of Vikki's…

"Sooo… eying her Gluteus Maximus, huh?" Candace joked quietly.

"Hey, it's the roundest and most perfect one of all." Omelette explained back, also quietly. "Yours may be good, but not as great as Vikki's."

"Spoilsport." Candace playfully pouted.

"But hey, I'm more than just some photophobic Bisexual gal-pal with a love of starring at cute posteriors." Omelette stated. "I've got huge dreams! Ambitions!"

"If you're talking about a spinoff of Gravity Falls featuring the Pine Twins, I think Alex has that covered." Candace nodded. "Just give or take a year and a half, maybe."

"While that's all fine, I've… got dreams of being a teacher." Omelette replied back. "Cause in this dark world, one has to shine through, despite the darkness."

Candace chuckled. "Man, you make any Black-Grey situation more Grey-Grey. They should hire you for crime drama shows."

Meanwhile, Vikki couldn't help but smile at the two's conversation.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about some huge dreams…**

**Vikki**: I couldn't help but overhear what Omelette and Candace were talking about. Omelette's got huge dreams… And if possible, I can make those dreams come true.

**Omelette**: Yeeeaaahhh, no. I've seen Criminal Minds, and it's safe for me to say that show is not for everyone. Some of the criminals on that show are borderline psychotic…

**Candace**: Yeah, my mom likes those types of shows… I just sit back in my room and watch whatever's on Disney XD at the time.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

"Go get 'em, Luka!" Tina cheered out loud.

"Kick some turtle butt, Ross!" Whitney also cheered out loud, seemingly holding pom-poms.

Both Luka and Ross were playing a video game on a SNES, titled Turtles in Time. They were currently taking down one of the bosses: A rather feral turtle named Slash.

"Man, he's proving to be difficult..." Luka complained. "Tina, how did you even beat this guy in the past?"

"Through pure determination, bud!" Tina winked.

"You're lucky you're ain't playin' The 7th Saga, holmes." Xander said out loud. "A friend of my sis has some horror stories to share about that game..."

Tina gulped. "Do… I really wanna know? Cause I played that game via emulator, and got my ass handed to me."

"Eh, can't be as bad as babysitting expies of the Herdmans." Whitney stated, as she pulled back some of her bangs, to reveal a scar. "Who needs X-Box Achievements that are virtual, when one has a TRUE badge of honor right here?"

Xander blinked. "Unreal, holmes… I have the highest respect for you right now, man."

"Wow, did you also babysit expies of the Tibble Twins, Angelica Pickles, and Lil' Gideon, Whitney?" Luka asked.

"Errr, you just reminded me; I gotta renew my restraining order for that guy!" Whitney joked back. "But in seriousness, yeah."

"Wow… How did you even _survive_?!" Xander asked in shock.

"Hey, I'm one tough gal; nothing much can take me down!" Whitney declared.

"Well, with how many bandages you're wearing, it's no wonder." Tina nodded.

"Be it scraped knees or banged-up funny bones, I've been through it all!" Whitney quoted.

"ALL RIGHT!" Luka cheered out loud. "We beat that guy!"

"YES!" Ross also exclaimed, giving Luka a high five.

"We're quite a team!" Luka said, smiling.

"Right back at ya!" Ross replied back.

The two of them looked at each other, with a dreamy look in their eyes, as Luka eyed the next level.

"Ooh, up next is pirates. We're ninjas… Party time?" Luka asked.

"Always." Ross nodded, as they continued to play the game.

* * *

**Confessional: Turtle Power!**

**Ross**: Every day, I enjoy Luka more and more. Never thought I would fall in love with a punk girl… But she's just so attractive! That, and trying to date Slendy's daughter may earn me a trip to the morgue… And to the bank, because I be out 20 dollars. So Luka's a more safer alternative.

**Whitney**: -Lifts up one of her socks to reveal a faded scar- Got this one here on Black Friday. Apparently, there was a sale on golf cleats at the time...

**Luka**: What can I say about Ross? He's adorkable, and knows how to speak to animals, as well.

**Tina**: I think Ross and Luka's gonna get along just fine… Much like Link and Zelda.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

Selena was sleeping in her bed, dreaming about stuff.

"Tighten that bolt right there..." Selena mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Sweet Dreams…**

**Selena**: I had the most wonderful dream… I was cruising down the highway, on a souped-up motorcycle, with the wind in my face…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

"Okay, we're going into a cafe." Nerdi announced, as she and Isaac were playing a game. Since the puppet found it difficult to play the game with her fingerless hands, she was assisting the Hikikomori. "Why is she wiping down the tables to an abandoned eatery? Wait… Ghost! Ready your ghost pistols, meow!"

"I dunno, Nerdi… Ghost or not, she's just doing her job." Isaac inquired.

Somehow, the ghost heard that, and it went up to the screen, jump-scaring the duo.

"Or she's REALLY doing her job. Firing away!" Isaac stated, as he began to shoot at the ghost.

With Ethan, he was lying in bed, doing some thinking.

"_Man, this is real heavy... Yuki is scarred across her cheeks._" Ethan thought to himself. "_And I thought that face painting stuff was a gimmick._"

"Hey, what's on your mind, Ethan?" Maxwell asked. "Dreamin' of a White Christmas this year?"

"Eh, nothing, really." Ethan answered, as he noticed someone was currently missing. "Hey, where's Bob?"

"Well, he said that Yuki asked him if he could style his hair." Maxwell commented. "It was so she could cheer herself up."

"Whoa..." Ethan said out loud, as…

"Aw, come on, meow! You had him in your sights!" Nerdi yelled out loud.

"Hey, cut me a break; I'm barely a gamer." Isaac inquired. "My genre's usually simulation."

"Hey, what you playing, anyway?" Maxwell asked out loud.

"Ghostzone 1992?" Nerdi questioned back. "It's kinda like those FPS'es overpopulating the market, crossed over with Survival Horror in a way, meow."

"And armed with… a E-10 rating?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you're only sending evil ghosts to the afterlife, meow." Nerdi explained. "And just the evil ones, like serial murderers, and some other stuff I rather not mention on a family show, meow."

"Yeah, best not to mention them or what kinda crimes they commited..." Isaac stated. "Otherwise, we get sued for a cause of nightmares."

* * *

**Confessional: BOO! Did I scare ya? Did I?**

**Isaac**: Curse the night I decided to do a bit of online browsing… Some of these guys were nightmarishly evil…

**Nerdi**: So, in this case… Stan on Gravity Falls was right, meow! They ARE dying twice!

**Maxwell**: Shooting up ghosts… What is this, YuYu Hakusho?

**Ethan**: Whatever it is… I know it can't be pretty…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girl's Side**

Bob was in a chair, as Yuki was streaking Bob's hair. He was a bit skeptical.

"Are you sure about this?" Bob asked, looking uncertain. "The only time I had my hair done was by Ichigo."

"It'll be fine, hon! My mom's a hairdresser, and taught me some tips of the trade. Trust me, it'll come out fine." Yuki stated.

"If you say so… So, how long do I gotta wait for this to settle, again?" Bob questioned.

"Well, due to the hue of your hair, it shouldn't take more than an hour and a half, sweetie." Yuki answered back with a smile.

"Well, looks like I've got time to kill." Bob said, as he took out a dark green 3DS. "Might as well game in the meanwhile."

Yuki gently smiled. "I'm down for a game."

* * *

Outside, Gina was building a new device, with Hannah assisting.

"So, what do you call this thing?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Oh, it's real simple; it's a spider walker." Gina explained. "It allows for some extra artificial limbs. You've gone into the kitchen for a meal, and you realize you gotta make two trips? You're trying to multi-task? Then this baby's the right thing for the job at hand!"

"Cool!" Hannah exclaimed.

"It's in the beta stages, currently." Gina said. "So all it can really do is walk up walls. I gotta do a few more kinks in it, as well as compact it in a belt-size apparatus to carry it around anywhere."

"Whoa, that's a lotta science talk..." Hannah nodded, as the two girls noticed interns putting some boxes in a trailer. "What's going on? New intern?"

"What makes you say that, Hannah?" Gina questioned back.

"Well, I was comforting Bob one night, when I saw what appeared to be some footprints. Next morning, Dana arrived." Hannah explained.

"Yeah… Think the same thing could happen?" Gina asked.

"I… highly doubt it..." Hannah answered. "Dana's one of a kind..."

"That she is..." Gina smiled, as she noticed someone leaving the medical tent. "Speakin' of which, hi, Dana!"

Dana turned around and smiled. "Hey, Gina! 'Sup?"

"Eh, nothin' much." Gina shrugged. "But the question is… You okay?"

"Who, me? I'm good right now." Dana nodded back. "I'm just giving some medicine to Alec, to try to ease his fever."

"Dude's been sick for a rather long while..." Gina stated.

"Yeah, and that's why we hired a new intern to handle medical stuff. See, I'm only trained to just administer medicine when I need to. And Chef Hatchet? Do we really need _him_ as the nurse?" Dana explained.

The two girls shivered at the thought of Hatchet in a nurse's outfit.

"So, our new medical personal shall arrive tomorrow." Dana announced.

"Sounds like fun! Hope we don't have to see her; I hate to get medivak'd out." Gina said out loud.

"Nah, I don't think it'll happen to you." Hannah replied back with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Wonder what would happen in a Return Season with every contestant that's been medivak'd?**

**Gina**: If I'm being taken out, I rather do it the old fashioned way; by VOTE.

**Dana: **I'm sure our new nurse... Hannah'll enjoy.

**Hannah**: Hmm, new intern, huh? Man, Total Drama has a huge dropout rate in Interns… How is that guy from Day One fairing, anyway?

* * *

The next morning, Ethan entered the Mess Hall, to see that Yuki was already awake, and eating breakfast. In fact, other than Squirrel, she was the only one in the Mess Hall.

"Mornin' hon." Yuki greeted her friend. She currently had white bandages on her cheeks.

"Morning." Ethan replied back. "I take it that you're hiding your scars without any paints, currently?"

"Hey, if someone comes in, this story'll explain it all." Yuki nodded. "So, you wanna begin?"

"Sure." Ethan said, as he sat down in front of Yuki.

"Well, these scars I showed you last night? Well… All I can say is that I've got a Japanese name, when I'm of Vietnamese descent." Yuki explained. "Before you ask, my parents weren't anime fans and decided on a Japanese name just to be geeky."

"Yeah, even I know Maxwell has standards." Ethan nodded, as he realized something. "You don't know anyone named Yuno, do ya?"

Yuki giggled. "Nah, or course not, silly! And I'm grateful that I don't!"

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, as Yuki's expression went serious.

"But back to my story. It all happened when I was born..." Yuki began.

* * *

_In a hospital, on a rather snowy night, a mother was in her bed, trying to give birth to her newborn baby._

"_Push! You can do it! Just keep at it!" The mother's husband said out loud._

"_I'm trying to! HNNNNGGGHHH! AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!"_

…

…

…

…

"_...Waaaaahhhh!"_

_The mother breathed a sigh of relief, as the doctors gave the newborn a once-over, and presented it to the new parents. It looked up at its new parents and blinked. It had a small tift of black on its head._

"_Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. White! It's a girl!" The doctor cheered out loud._

_The father sniffed in happiness. "A girl… It's our daughter..."_

"_That it is..." The mother smiled back, as she looked at her new baby._

"_So… Have we decided on what we'll call our kid?" The father asked._

_The mother looked out the window, at the gently falling snow, and smiled._

"_We shall call her Yuki." The mother answered. "Named for this wonderful weather, and a dearly departed friend of mine I knew in Kindergarten..."_

"_Awww… That's very noble of you. Yuki it is, then." The father smiled back. "I'm sure she's smiling down upon us, right now..."_

_The mother closed her eyes, as she smiled. "That she is… I can feel it..."_

* * *

"Awww, your mom and dad were real sweet naming you that." Ethan stated.

"That they are..." Yuki smiled back, as she noticed Bob entering. "Hi, Bob! Nice to see my work paid off."

"No prob." Bob replied back, as he waved his hand through his now dyed-blue bangs. "So, what's going on? And where's that cute face paint you always do in the mornings?"

"I decided against it for now." Yuki answered back. "Right now, just sharing a story."

"You're free to join us." Ethan said out loud.

Bob nodded, as he sat by Yuki.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Many years passed, until I was around 10..." Yuki continued.

* * *

_A young Yuki, now 10 years old, was walking down the stairs. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had dyed blue bangs. Her parents called her down for an important discussion._

"_Hon?" Yuki's mom said out loud. "We got… some bad news to tell you..."_

"_What is it?" Yuki asked, as her eyes went wide. "No… Don't tell me what you're about to say… Don't tell me they discontinued bacon-shaped chicken nuggets!"_

"_I'm afraid it's more than that…" Yuki's dad stated. "I… got laid off. And with the way things are going..."_

…

…

…

…

"_...We're gonna have to move in with my grandma until we can get back on our feet."_

_Yuki, hearing those words, started to tear up._

"_But… What about home? What about my friends?" Yuki cried out. "And your friends?"_

_Yuki's mom pushed back her daughter's streaked hair. "I'm sure we'll make some new friends..."_

* * *

_At her now new school, she was walking in the halls, looking frightened._

"_Okay, it's just a new school. Nothing bad can happen… Right?" Yuki asked._

_However, she was wrong, as she was picked up by her ponytail, causing her to yelp in pain. She was turned around to see who was pulling her up._

_She appeared to be a raven-haired girl seemingly older than Yuki by a few years, with green highlights in her hair, body piercings on her face, and was wearing clothes suitable for a punk._

"_Hey, what's it to you, new kid? What do they even call you?" The punk girl demanded._

"_Y-Yuki..." Yuki answered back._

"_You don't look Asian to me… But in this school, I and my friends run the show. You may call me Knives." Knives said. "And you're now my new bitch."_

* * *

"And that's when the torment began..." Yuki continued, as she saw that Maxwell, Isaac, and Hannah joined in.

"So, what happened next?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, this is getting really intense..." Hannah added.

"Well… I shall tell you." Yuki said out loud.

* * *

"_OW! What you doing? Let me go! OW!" Yuki yelped in pain, as she was tossed into a locker, and Knives glared into the slots of the locker._

"_Nothing, just getting you comfortable for your Spring Break vacation!" Knives taunted, as she slammed the locker in Yuki's face, and left Yuki trapped in there, as Knives walked off, laughing._

"_Help? Someone?! Anyone?!" Yuki yelled out in panic._

_Thankfully, someone did hear Yuki's screams, as the locker was opened, and she stepped out._

"_Hey, what happened?" A student asked out loud._

"_Nothing… Just that… We better get home. You should thank your lucky stars if you do get home too!" Yuki replied back, as she hot-footed it for home._

* * *

_The next few years were difficult for the artist. Despite making a few friends, Knives and her gang scared them off shortly thereafter, leaving Yuki friendless. At one point, she even tried to join Knives' gang, if to get to know the real knives. However…_

"_What, YOU? Join the group?" Knives taunted. "You're nothing but just a mere weakling!"_

"_B-But..." Yuki tried to relent, but was flicked back by Knives._

"_Why don't you just go home… Weakling..." Knives ordered, as Yuki did just that… With tears in her eyes._

* * *

_Months passed, and life was still hell for the now 14 year old artist, as the bullying got worse and worse. One night, Yuki was starring at the ceiling, as her mom came in._

"_Yuki? You feeling okay, hon?" Yuki's mom asked, as her daughter shook her head. "Oh… Wanna talk about it?"_

"_Mom… Why am I bullied at school?" Yuki questioned back. "I never did anything wrong..."_

"_I wish I knew..." Yuki's mom replied back. "But I do have some news..."_

"_I know… Bacon flavored gummi bears are discontinued..." Yuki lamented. "Why do they always discontinue all the good stuff?"_

"_I know, but that's not it, silly." Yuki's mom continued. "Me and dad's been job-searching, and we… Let's just say, we're moving to a new town. It'll be a whole new beginning for all of us!"_

_Yuki's eyes went wide. "Wait, really?"_

"_After all, you deserve a fresh start at life." Yuki's mom said with a gentle smile._

_Yuki smiled back. "And you deserve to get back those highlights you miss so much."_

_Yuki's mom gently patted Yuki on the back. "Oh, you!"_

* * *

"Aww, you and your mom has such a good relationship." Maxwell said out loud.

"That I do! She's taught me all of the tricks of the trade." Yuki replied, as she noticed that all of the Flounders have joined in on listening to Yuki's story. "Now, I knew I was moving, and I didn't want the same thing that happened to me happen to anyone else. So, I went to the Principal, and told the teachers about the bullying. They put a stop to it, but..."

* * *

_It was Yuki's last day at her school. She gave over the transfer papers, and was walking over to her class, when she was pulled into a rather dark classroom._

"_Hey, what are you doing?!" Yuki cried out loud, as Knives shoved Yuki to the ground._

"_Hold her down!" Knives ordered one of the students, as she held her body down. Another student held her legs down, so she couldn't move an inch._

"_What's going on?!" Yuki asked, as her head was held in place by another student. "What are you gonna do to me?"_

"_YOU! You just had to blab to the Principal about my fun! Now I am GROUNDED because of you! You took away ALL of my, and my friend's freedoms! But, since you're moving... Let's see what kinda effects a deep cut will have towards a human body?" Knives asked out loud. "Any volunteers? Oh, how about the shrimp on the ground?"_

"_You're… sick!" Yuki exclaimed._

"_Am I? Oh, wait… I am." Knives replied back, as she took out what seemed to be a switchblade. She got close to Yuki, as she got to her knees, as she nodded at the student holding Yuki's head down, and she turned it around._

"_What are you gonna do to me?!" Yuki cried out loud._

"_Oh, relax… This isn't gonna hurt one bit..." Knives answered back. "It's gonna hurt a LOT."_

_She began to grin, as she inched the blade close to Yuki's cheek…_

* * *

"And this..." Yuki said, as she removed her bandages, revealing her cheek scars. "Was the end result… Ever since that day, I've been permanently scarred… It didn't end there..."

Yuki then removed her wristbands, exposing her scarred wrists.

"They even got to my wrists as well, after they were done disfiguring my face, from what they said." Yuki nodded.

"Man… Talk about sadistic!" Maxwell exclaimed.

Isaac was wide-eyed, as Nerdi dry-heaved.

"How did you even get outta there without getting cut to ribbons?" Bob asked.

"Thankfully, my mom was picking me up, and got suspicious when I wasn't showing up." Yuki continued. "Thankfully, my cries of help managed to reach one of the students walking outside, and..."

* * *

_The destruction of a girl continued, as someone was pulling up Yuki's shirt. The Artist was now in tears, as thus in pain, as Knives continued on._

"_Now… Let's see what kinda scars we can leave on your stomach?" Knives said out loud, as she began to inch her blade close to Yuki's stomach._

**_CRASH!_**

_An empty glass bottle crashed against the walls, as Knives turned around to see who interrupted her._

"_Get… Off… My… Daughter… NOW." Yuki's mom ordered, giving off a glare._

_With as little strength she had left, Yuki managed to get the students off her arms and legs. Now hopping up, she got to her mom, as the two got out of the classroom, and out of the school, as a group of teachers piled into the classroom._

_Now in the car, Yuki bought her mom in for a hug, crying._

_"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Yuki sobbed out loud._

_"Hey, nobody's bullying my daughter!" Yuki's mom comforted back. "Now... Let's get those scars checked out... Okay?"_

_"Okay..." Yuki replied, as she seemingly slumped back in the passenger seat of the car..._

* * *

_It was a few weeks, and Yuki was in her new room. She was looking at her scars, as a knock was heard at her door._

"_Come in, it's open!" Yuki said out loud._

_Yuki's mom entered, holding something in her hands._

"_Yuki? I've got something that'll hide those scars on your wrists." Yuki's mom said out loud, as she presented her daughter a pair of purple and black wristbands._

"_Your lucky wristbands you wore during your tennis days…" Yuki exclaimed. "But why?"_

"_I felt that you should have them..." Yuki's mom answered back. "After what you went through, I thought you should have at least some way of hiding your scars..."_

_Yuki smiled back. "Thanks, mom..."_

"_But… What are you gonna do about your face?" Yuki's mom asked. "You can't hide something like that real easy..."_

_Yuki nodded. "I think I can manage that. No problem..."_

_Yuki's mom smiled, as she left the room, as Yuki got up, and looked at a mirror in her room. Taking a look at a face painting kit she got, she took a paintbrush from an easel, and dipped it in the paint. Painting a heart on her left side, and a flower on her right side, she smiled at her feat._

"_And there; those scars are now hidden..." Yuki said out loud. "Now, to think up a lotta designs for me to use… This may take a little while..."_

* * *

"...And that's more or less my story, about how I got scarred." Yuki finished, as she got out a mirror, and began to paint some designs on her cheeks. That of a broken heart on her left side, and a 1-Up Mushroom on her right side. "Now, I've got good friends, both here and at my new school, and I had some therapy as well. It's safe to say things are looking well."

The Mess Hall was silent, until someone spoke up.

"Hey, quick question… Whatever happened to this Knives character?" Gina asked. "For someone who was such a troublemaker, I wanna know if she got her karma..."

"From what I heard, she got disowned. She later ran away from home, and… I'm not so sure after that." Yuki answered. "Then again, do I really wanna know, hon?"

"What if she sees this, and tries to find you?" Kagura questioned.

"If that comes to pass, we take her down together." Yuki replied back.

"Hell yeah we do! No one messes with our friend!" Hannah announced, as she got up and gave Yuki a hug.

"If you want me to, want me to dump a bucket of water all over Knives? I can use my Zavitro-" Gina suggested, as she was interrupted.

"Nah, you don't have to do that." Yuki replied.

"Man, you've got way worse problems than I do..." Isaac stated.

"You're like family to us, now!" Bob said, hugging Yuki.

"Aww..."

One by one, everyone hugged Yuki (With Nerdi hugging Yuki's leg). Ethan was the last one…

"Wow… That was one brutal story you told." Ethan commented. "And I've heard of some harder stuff… I'm glad you've managed to come out of this alright."

The Daydreamer then got up, and hugged Yuki, as she too, returned the hug.

"I'm glad to meet someone as sweet as you..." Yuki replied back.

The two continued to hug, as a couple people were entering the Mess Hall.

"And that's when I lobbed that Safari Ball at that shiny Parasect, and..." Tina said out loud, as she and Whitney noticed both Ethan and Yuki hugging. A smile grew on Tina's face. "Ooh, public display… I'm not interrupting anything, right?"

The two quickly separated, as they turned towards the two newcomers. "What, no! We were just hugging for a contest, that's all!"

"Right..." Whitney mused.

"Yep, a hugging contest, which Yuki clearly won!" Ethan replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Hugging contest? Yeah, sure. Let's go for that.**

**Ethan**: A hugging contest? Really, Ethan? -Facepalms himself-

**Yuki**: It feels like a weight is lifted off of me. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends.

**Tina**: I'm not sure what was going on, but, is it possible that Ethan is falling in love with Yuki? Also, nice 1-Up Shroom. Really suits you there.

**I****saac**: Yuki… ended up with permanent scars on her… Guess I'm not the only one who's been through a lot...

* * *

A few minutes later, the Mess Hall was filled, as Alec looked down at his food in silence.

"Hey, you okay, brah?" Quentin asked out loud to Alec. "You don't look so hot..."

"I… feel really achy..." Alec replied out loud weakly.

"Then whatta you doing here for? Should you be in the Medical Tents if you feel like crap?" Omelette inquired.

"No! I shall prove to everyone that SCIENCE shall prevail!" Alec announced. "...Ow."

Vikki gulped. "Yikes… We really need a medic..." Vikki mused.

"Did someone call for a medic?" A new voice announced out loud, as some electronic started to play out loud.

"Err, what's with the tunes?" Ugra asked out loud.

"I dunno, but I think it sounds familiar to me..." Candace added.

At that moment, a new person entered the Mess Hall, not very familiar to the contestants. She had her black and purple streaked hair in two pigtails, and was wearing a lab coat over a skull shirt that read 'Game Over' underneath. She also had hot pink pants on, as thus laced sneakers. She also had some black eyeliner on, as thus black lipstick.

"Allie Pastel, reporting for duty!" Allie saluted Vikki.

"Err, wrong hand." Vikki replied back, as Allie corrected herself.

"Oh, sorry. Kinda new here. Now… Where's our patient of the hour?" Allie asked out loud.

"Right here, doc." Omelette pointed at Alec, who… wasn't looking so hot.

Allie walked over to Alec, and began to examine him.

"Now, how long have you felt this yucky?" Allie asked.

"I dunno… I had slight symptoms when I first arrived. But I kinda tried to keep them well hidden." Alec explained.

"Right… We can track it to when you first arrived. Now… What about before?" Allie asked.

"Well, me and my parents decided to have a last minute picnic to celebrate me getting on the show… Needless to say, I ended up with more than I could chew, as a tick bit me." Alec explained.

"Can you describe its markings?" Allie questioned.

"It was brown, with a slight dot in the center." Alec explained. "I later learned that it was a Lone Star Tick."

"Ooh, that's a nasty one. Luckily, I came prepared. Now, let's go somewhere a bit more private…" Allie said, as she helped Alec up, and the two walked out of the Mess Hall. Everyone was looking at the two leave.

"Wow… She's beautiful..." Hannah said out loud.

"And may the Yuri pairings begin, sweetie." Yuki teased back.

"What?! Yuki, I'm straight! Straighter than an arrow!" Hannah replied back.

"Or in my words, Stunfisk." Bob added.

"Hey, let me have a little fun, huh?" Yuki giggled in response.

Luka nodded in approval. "Is it me, or did I see her somewhere before?"

"What makes you say that?" Tina asked.

"I swore I saw someone like her getting a tattoo..." Luka explained. "I think it was a Megaman on her upper back."

"I see..." Ross replied back. "Think she also has a Kirby?"

"OW!"

Alec came back in, rubbing his butt.

"There we go! That should help out a bit." Allie said out loud, reentering the Mess Hall with Alec.

"I know, but… In the butt? Really?"

Omelette couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"So, what brings someone like you to Wawanakwa?" Isaac asked out loud.

"Well, you lot need a medic. And being two people on here fought off against a giant hornet yesterday afternoon..." Allie answered, as she looked at Maxwell and Tina.

"Hey, like we knew it was mutated..." Maxwell said out loud.

"Anyway, Dana called me up and told me what happened, so I packed my kit and headed over. Besides, this'll look really good on my med school résumé." Allie continued.

"A gothic doc? I approve!" Luka grinned.

"Thanks. Love your piercings. I'd get more myself, but most med students want to look semi-professional." Allie complimented. "Tattoos, though?"

"Maybe after the challenge, we can compare ink?" Luka asked.

"Sure, I like that." Allie smiled back, as Hannah came up to her, almost like a little puppy.

Allie blinked. "I'm… flattered?"

"You're really awesome, and..." Hannah continued. "Even though you're a goth, you're really smart…"

"Aww, thank you." Allie gave a smile.

At that moment, Chris came into the Mess Hall.

"Campers! It's almost time for your next challenge! And need I say, you'll need some Maximum Pink for this one!" Chris announced.

Yuki grinned, as she held up a bottle of pink hair dye. "Say no more; got this stuff right here!"

"Eh, can't beat dark blue." Luka winked.

"Not that kinda pink. You'll all find out after breaky." Chris nodded. "Now, after breakfast, please report over to the Arena Building."

Chris soon left the Mess Hall, as the campers continued talking amongst themselves, mostly about the upcoming challenge.

* * *

**Confessional: Who's the name they should know?**

**Ross**: Somehow, I feel we got an advantage this challenge…

**Hannah**: Allie's so very awesome!

**Selena**: Goth Doctors? This is a new one to me…

* * *

**Arena Building**

The contestants were now in said building, as they eyed the pods, which looked familiar to Bob.

"Crap… Not again..." Bob paled in fear, as Hannah quickly grabbed ahold of Bob's hand.

"I know… But trust me, it'll be different, this time." Hannah reassured her friend.

With Gina, though…

"COOL! Is that a virtual pod that's all the rage these days?" Gina asked out loud.

"Huh-huh!" Allie nodded back. "This baby can transport your consciousness right into the virtual world! Any world you can think of, you can be transported into it. Be it the Megaman world, or the world of Yandere Simulator."

"Wow, that's a bit extreme." Gina added. "What are the chances of Yandere-Chan gutting us up like a fish?"

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud, as a spotlight shined onto him. "Are you ready for a little lesson to go for what this challenge involves?"

"Err, yeah..." Alec nodded. "Bring it on."

"Okay!" Chris said, as a spotlight shined onto Dana, who was dressed in a green sweater, grey skirt, and had a red beret on her head, as she began to draw a circle on a white erase board. "First, you draw a circle..."

Tina instantly knew what was going on. "Then you dot the eyes..."

Maxwell smiled. "Add a great big smile..."

"And presto! It's Kirby!" Maxwell and Tina finished together.

"Wow, how did you know about that drawing lesson?" Tina asked out loud.

"Virtual Console version of Kirby's Adventure." Maxwell smirked back. "Hey, can't go wrong with the classics!"

"I hear that!" Tina inquired with a wink.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder, can we get the spotlight back to the TRUE Superstar here?" Chris called out to the campers. "In either case, this challenge, we shall be doing a Kirby challenge, based off one of Nintendo's cutest and darkest franchises around, Kirby!"

Most of the campers cheered out loud, while some of them were confused.

"Wait… How can something so cute as Kirby be so dark as well?" Candace asked out loud.

"Well, have you've ever seen some giant eyeball rip out its own iris just to attack you with blood?" Tina added.

Candace blinked. "I stand corrected..."

"Anyways, this will be an A-L vs. M-Z Challenge, so pair up, and I'll give you more info!" Chris announced, as the teams did just that.

"Well, looks like we're together for this challenge." Maxwell said to Tina. "We shall be a duo of Super-Tough Cream Puffs!"

"Now, Allie here will provide you with a card." Chris explained. "Don't look at it; it'll spoil the surprise!"

"Doesn't matter; there's a question mark on the front." Selena said out loud.

"I knew that was gonna happen, so I thought ahead of time… Now, get into your pods, and let's get this challenge started!" Chris announced, as the campers went into their designated pods, as they closed, sending them into the virtual world.

"Okay, Chris! The campers are about to be sent into the world of Kirby!" Dana said out loud, as an error message came onto screen. "Er, Chris? What happened to the CB File?"

"What CB File?" Chris questioned back.

"It says that there's supposed to be some CB File, but it's missing..." Dana explained.

"Eh, just use some BB File. They're roughly the same." Chris shrugged.

"You got it, boss." Dana said, as she inserted the file into the program…

* * *

**Confessional: Hope the BB File doesn't stand for Bonnie Bunny…**

**Dana**: I should explain… We were gonna have items from what Chris calls some… Other shows he wrote up. However, the file got misplaced due to… And I can't believe I'm saying this… Him torrenting _Teen Titans GO_ episodes on his Flash Drive. So, we're going for the next best thing.

* * *

**Backstage…**

Luka was on the ground, as she picked herself up.

"Wow… talk about a wild trip..." Luka blinked, as she noticed something was a bit… Off. "Wait… Where's my nose ring? I have my snakebite piercings, but not my nose ring. Or my eyebrow ring for that matter..."

She looked around some more.

"And everything seems more… taller than I remember..." Luka mused, as she noticed a mirror. She walked over to it, and was taken back in shock.

She now resembled a Kirby, only with her hairstyle, as thus her bandana as well.

"Whoa, the heck?" Luka asked out loud. "When and how did I become an awesome game character?"

"Err, Luka? Is that you?" A new voice asked out loud.

"Yeah, it's me..." Luka answered back. "Cute as all hell, but lookin' badass as well."

"Well, you gotta promise me… Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Luka reassured the voice. "After all, it's not everyday we get to do that..."

The voice presented itself to Luka. It appeared to be Isaac… Only in a more yarn form, and Kirby'ized as well. Luka couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh!" Isaac pouted.

"Hey, I'm sorry; I can't help myself!" Luka replied back, as an idea came up to her. "Err… Does it hurt if I do this?"

She put her nubby hand through Yarn Isaac's body, as she grinned.

"Cool! You're like one of those mutants that belongs to some company we can't say on TV!" Luka complimented.

"Luka! Isaac! Welcome to the wonderful world of Kirby!" A voice similar of that to Chris said out loud, as a curtain opened up, revealing several Kirbys, all seemingly having different hair styles.

"Is that a clown Kirby with green hair?" Luka asked.

"And that Kirby's wearing Dipper Pine's hat, too..." Isaac commented. "And that raven-haired Kirby looks too cute to be grumpy..."

"Now, remember those cards that were handed to you?" Chris continued. "Those determined what abilities you get! For example, Isaac got Yarn. So he has the power of yarn at his side!"

"Hey, everyone laughs now, but everyone'll thank yarn for keeping their head warm this Winter." Isaac added.

"While Luka ended up with the powers of Wing!" Chris announced out loud.

Luka flapped her arms, as some wings came out from them. She then shot out some feathers as well.

"Kickass!" Luka grinned.

"With your powers situated, welcome to Popstar! A place one would want to stay!" Chris continued. "While King DeDeDe has his rotten band, Kirby will always save the day! Also, it's where every Kirby adventure takes place!"

"Except for Milky Way Wishes, Crystal Shards..." Luka added. "Hey, when your roommate's a gamer girl, you tend to pick up on these things."

"Now, your task is to take down Kracko!" Chris continued still. "But be wary; the path to Kracko is littered with all sorts of dangers. And if you run out of life, you're toast."

"Meaning… Infant Immortality is switched off." Isaac shivered.

"Correctamundo, Isaac." Chris said back. "In either case, if you can defeat Kracko with the least amount of casualties, you win this challenge! Now, any questions, Meta Katies?"

"Eh, not really." Isaac answered back. After you feel almost like a Christmas sweater… Things go right through you."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Luka inquired, shooting a single feather through Isaac's body.

A door leading out of the stage opened, as Luka and Isaac looked at each other for a moment, gave off a nod, and ran right into the opening…

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yuki was in the woods. After receiving her instructions from Chris, she too was in the woods. She was currently holding a parasol.

"It's a shame that Paint Ability's a one-use ability..." Yuki lamented. "Oh, well. Parasol's just as good..."

"So… Our job, as the Meta Sadies, is to take down Whispy Woods?" Vikki asked, as she was juggling some balls.

"From what Chris told us, sweetie." Yuki answered back.

"Still, this'll take some getting used to..." Vikki said. "I mean, we're about the same size."

"Hey, on the bright side, most of us are adapting real fast..." Yuki noted, as the two looked at Ross, who was doing some impressive whip moves, as thus Maxwell and Tina meeting up, as well.

"Reminds me of my circus days..." Vikki gave off a smile.

"Tina, you got the Hammer ability? SWEET!" Maxwell exclaimed out loud.

"And you the Yo-Yo, as well?" Tina continued. "Awesome! Now we're really unstoppable, for sure!"

Vikki took a look at Yuki with a smile.

"You shipping the two?" Vikki asked.

"Yeppers!" Yuki answered back with a smile. "The two are made for each other, hon! And I shall ensure the two of them a lifetime of joy of togetherness."

"The shipping business never stops, even when we're game characters, huh?" Vikki said, smiling.

"Nope!" Yuki answered back.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Once a shipper, always a shipper…**

**Yuki**: Hey, gotta keep up with the shipping scene, hon!

* * *

Back in the real world, Chris, Dana, and Allie were monitoring the camper's progress.

"So, what Kirby games are we using?" Allie asked.

"Eh, we're sticking with some classics. But we've gave some of the campers some abilities from the more newer games.' Chris answered.

"Right. Also..." Allie continued. "I'm starting to worry about Alec. Can… No. _Should_ someone in his medical state even be competing, even if it's VR?"

"Well, these machines ensure that he won't feel any effects. So, he'll be fit as a fiddle!" Chris replied back.

"But this challenge's gotta end at some point. And when he does..." Dana said, as she gulped.

"That's not a good gulp..." Chris inquired.

"Chris! You gotta zap him outta there right now!" Dana pleaded. "Someone as feverish as he is, he shouldn't be taking part in a challenge, real or virtual!"

"Yeah, I agree with her." Allie inquired.

"I would, but… This thing's programmed in that if only Alec is defeated, then he'll be ejected." Chris explained. "And being there's no bottomless pits, so nobody can't take the easy way outta this challenge… Lookin' at you, Peter."

"And being his teammates are Bob and Hannah, the both of them I know are gamers, Hannah to an extent…" Dana said, as she thought up something. "Chris, you got a spare pod?"

"Sure, what for?" Chris questioned back.

"Well, I shall try to get Alec outta there. The guy's in jeopardy right now." Dana answered.

Chris sighed. "Sure, whatever. Here's your ability card."

Dana took the ability card, as she ran into the pod, and got into the virtual world.

"Here I come, Alec!" Dana yelled out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Alec, he was walking through the woods, as a thought hit hi.

"Is it me, or is there a bandage on my butt?" Alec asked himself.

* * *

Now in the world of Kirby, Dana, now a Kirby herself, looked at her ability she managed to get from Chris.

"Okay, let's see what I got." Dana said, as she activated her ability… She was now in what appeared to be an UFO. "Armed to the teeth transport! This'll be easy..."

She made her way into the world of Kirby, to get to Alec, before anything could happen…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Yep, things aren't looking good for Alec… But how will the other campers fare?

NEXT TIME: The Challenge continues, and Alec's condition worsens...


	18. Pink Puffball Peril -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Hey, a lotta ya seem to be studying for Exams. So... Here's a bit of a present for all your hard work! And even if you don't have exams to do... Enjoy this chapter, anyway.

This episode, we continue with the Kirby Challenge!

You're the TRUE Superstar!

* * *

**Meta Katies**

Now in the virtual world, the teams got together, to discuss the challenge.

"Okay, we're tiny, we're pink, and we're cute." Gina exclaimed. "What's our plan of attack?"

"I dunno..." Alec said out loud, as he looked at Kagura. "Hey, your home country literally breathes cuteness. Got any ideas?"

"Not really, Alec-Kun." Kagura noted. "But my younger bro's played several of these games before. As thus Saki-Chan."

"Well, there's something." Candace seemingly nodded. "Still, who do we know that can handle these games?"

"Hey, guys! Look what we found!" Bob yelled out loud, with Hannah tailing him, seemingly carrying a treasure chest.

"We're not sure what's in there, so I rather we look inside, together!" Hannah added.

"Maybe something that'll be better than this here broom?" Ethan asked, holding what appeared to be a broom.

Hannah opened the chest, and reached inside…

**Stella's Star Earrings – 4000 Points**

Hannah raised an eyebrow, as she looked at the earrings. "Err, first off, who's Stella? Second off, we don't even have any ears right now! Third, my ears aren't even pierced!"

"I can arrange that for ya after the contest." Luka winked.

"Ehhh… I'll think about it." Hannah replied back, pocketing the earrings. "But who knows? These may come in handy if we run across a bubble."

"In the meantime, Alec?" Candace said, as she looked at Alec. "You gonna be okay? You were really aching earlier."

"I'll be fine. In fact, I feel fantastic!" Alec exclaimed. "Fantastic enough… For SCIENCE!"

"Sure, whatever you say..." Candace said, as she looked at Ethan. "Guy's confused. While he think he's normal, he doesn't know he isn't feelin' fine."

"Yeah; I guess the transfer didn't carry over his fever as well." Ethan replied back. "Then again, are we really equipped enough to take on a virus, Kirby style?"

"Unless you mean the Computer Virus from Superstar or Superstar Ultra." Bob explained. "Then we're more than ready for the situation at hand."

"Wait, you know about this game series?" Gina asked out loud.

"Yep! One of my faves, too!" Bob replied back.

"Say… What's that?" Gina questioned, as she pointed at what appeared to be a red creature about their current size. It had a single eyeball.

"Just your standard Waddle Doo." Bob explained. "Totally the last person you wanna give a Red Ryder BB Gun to."

"Well, then… Time to shoot an eye out." Candace said, pulling out a bow and an arrow.

"You sure about that?" Alec questioned. "All for nothing, but it's still a firearm.

"But this baby's packed with a compass in the stock, and this thingy that tells time!" Candace continued.

"Okay, then..." Alec seemingly nodded, as Candace aimed, and fired…

The Waddle Doo ducked from underneath the oncoming arrow, and the arrow continued on its path, ricocheted off a standing rock, and back towards Candace, to where she got hit by it, breaking her glasses in the process.

"Ow! Fudge!" Candace cursed out loud, as she picked up her now useless glasses. "I need these things to even see!"

"Strange, I always thought they were actual sunglasses..." Hannah stated.

"Nah, these things kinda transition into sunglasses in bright lights." Candace explained.

"In either case, I took care of that Waddle Doo." Luka said. "What now?"

"Not sure..." Candace replied back, as she noticed an orange, floating creature, giving off an air of cuteness. "But what are these adorable things?"

"Candace? You… may wanna be careful around those." Bob instructed. "They're known as Scarfies, and they tend to be very dangerous."

"What, these guys? They would feel quite at home in Mapletown!" Candace relented, as she seemingly pinched one of the Scarfies on the cheeks.

Right at that moment, the Scarfy started to twist its face, until it looked very nightmarish. It lunged at Candace.

"Crap… This is NOT good!" Candace exclaimed, as the Scarfy started to chase the team.

"Seriously, we really should find a pair of glasses for Candace to wear!" Ethan instructed.

"Maybe try one of those treasure boxes?" Kagura inquired, as she eyed some treasure boxes on the side of the path.

Ethan nodded, as he ran towards the box, and opened it.

"Okay! Give us a pair of glasses!" Ethan pleaded, as he reached inside. "Be it any frame, or anything!"

He pulled out the contents inside…

**Bitty's Mocking Jay Pin – 3500 Points**

"Okay, the odds are totally not in our favor..." Ethan stated, as he noticed the Scarfy starting to glow. "Get away!" Ethan yelled out loud, swinging his broom wildly. It managed to hit the Scarfy, defeating it.

"Well… that is very insane..." Isaac said out loud. "And nightmarish, to boot."

"Eh, not as bad as Adult Swim's Sunday lineup." Luka shrugged. "Seriously, Candace? If I were you, I would steer FAR away from CN on Sunday nights."

"Already noted." Candace shivered. "Should we continue on?"

"Sure thing, Candace-Chan!" Kagura exclaimed. "Buuuttt… Being our Bob-Kun knows a lot more about this series than I do, you wanna lead this challenge, Bob?"

"I… dunno." Bob answered back. "What if I mess up?"

Hannah walked up to Bob, and put a comforting hand on his back.

"You'll do fine, Bob." Hannah exclaimed. "We can trust ya on this challenge. You've got the knowledge, and the know-how on how this series plays."

Bob nodded in response, and smiled back.

"Okay… You've got yourselves a leader." Bob exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Gina cheered out. "Now… Let's press forward!"

* * *

**Kirbessional: Running of the Scarfies**

**Candace: **Man, I really should game a lot more…

**Bob**: Me, as leader of this challenge? I dunno if you can put that much responsibility on an eleven year old like me…

**Hannah**: Plus, we haven't ran into any enemies that don't float, or have any long-ranged weapons/abilities… Suplex can be hard to handle, sometimes…

* * *

Tailing the Katies was Dana, who was on her own mission.

"Alec, I know you'll thank me for this, someday..." Dana said, flying by. She noticed the two empty treasure chests, and looked at her check-sheet.

"Huh, that second one was gonna contain blue glasses..." Dana commented. "Would have came in handy for Candace. But that's not what I'm here for; I gotta get Alec outta this world. He needs the medical attention… Bad."

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Should we classify this as Dana's Quest?**

**Dana: **I look really cute as a Kirby, though… I still wonder if Chris'll let me take this thing out for a spin later on, in the world of Touhou, perhaps?

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

Meanwhile, the group was handling a pair of fighting characters.

"Tina, run this by us, again? They're called Knuckle Joes, right?" Ross questioned.

"You bet! They're your usual fighting enemy, debuting in Kirby Super Star." Tina explained. "They can pack a pretty powerful punch, too."

"So, all we gotta do is..." Xander asked, as he shot out an energy blast from his nubby hands, taking out the two Knuckle Joes. "HADOKEN!"

Tina sheepishly giggled. "Well, that also counts. Nice use of the Hadoken, Xander!"

"Say, Tina… Being you know a lot about this kinda stuff… What's with our team being labeled the Meta Sadies?" Ross asked out loud.

"Yeah, I highly doubt Sadie can be a badass girl with a mask and cape." Selena added.

"Well… I shall explain. Meta, or in this case, Meta Knight is usually a friend, or at least, an acquittance in the Kirby series, weilding a badass sword." Tina explained. "There's only about a couple instances where Meta Knight was the bad guy, and one of those times, it wasn't even his fault!"

"What was the other time?" Omelette asked out loud.

"He used a giant warship for reasons unknown, other than to try to end Dreamland's lazy lifestyle..." Tina answered with a shrug.

"Wow… That's a bit extreme..." Vikki commented.

"Yeah, you think the dude would take the Jamie Oliver approach, not go all COBRA commander all over Popstar." Omelette added, as everyone present looked at Omelette. "I kinda watched some toons from Candace's collection during breakfast on a tablet."

"Hey, knowing is half the battle." Maxwell stated.

"The other half is animated laser tag." Tina giggled, as the two gave off a high five. (Or close to one, with the contestants being Kirbies.)

"Hey, dudes, keep your eyes out, brah!" Quentin announced, pointing at what appeared to be what appeared to be walking knight helmets.

"Oh, hey; Sir Kibbles!" Tina said out loud. "Someone I talk to online wears the hat of their ability."

"Cutter?" Maxwell added. "Kinda looks like a duck head, with a blade on top?"

"That's about the gist of it, hon." Yuki answered, as a Sir Kibble tossed its blade at Yuki. She managed to duck in time, but the blade chopped off her ponytail in the process. "Luckily this is all virtual..."

Yuki swung her parasol at the Sir Kibble, defeating it.

"Sorry sweetie, but the barber is CLOSED." Yuki taunted out loud.

"Hey, what's that?" Ross asked out loud, pointing at a floating black ball, with spikes all over its body, save for two eyes.

"Careful, guys! That's a Gordo, and trying to defeat them is like trying to spare Ganondorf." Tina lectured. "In other words, it's invincible and hopeless to defeat."

"So, our black, floating punk buddy is more or less a roadblock?" Omelette asked, as Tina nodded. "Wow, must be some roadblock."

Somehow, the Gordo heard that, and started to approach Omelette.

"Er, Omelette? I think you got it mad..." Vikki said out loud.

The Gordo then glared at the Photophobic Buddy, and began to dive-bomb down on her, as…

"Get outta the way!" Selena yelled out loud, pushing Omelette out of the Gordo's way, taking the blow herself.

The team looked at Selena, who had slight bruises on her body.

"What? That thing was about to dive-bomb down on Omelette. What did you expect me to do?" Selena relented.

"Hey, Tina? Your Pokemon Type science doesn't work, brah." Quentin complained, backing away from a rock enemy. It appeared to have feet, and was donning a headband.

"Careful, guys! That there's a Rocky." Tina began to lecture, as the Rocky transformed into what appeared to be a statue of a muscular male with a moon tattoo on his arm, and slammed into the already weakened Selena.

"Oww..." Selena yelped in pain, as she was tossed back. The Rocky transformed back, as Tina swung her hammer at the Rocky, sending it flying.

"Bad night for a curse, jerk!" Tina yelled out, as everyone looked at her. "Hey, might as well use some vampire I know of."

"She's got me there." Whitney nodded, as the team noticed Selena walking back to them. She appeared to be exploding all over.

"Hell's going on, Selena?" Xander asked. "Your body is going all Missile Command on us..."

"I dunno..." Selena answered, as her body glowed white, and exploded away, leaving her hair and earrings behind.

"Okay, that's all sorts of creepy..." Vikki said out loud.

"Whatever the case, we shall not let that happen to us! Right?" Yuki cheered out loud.

"Right! In either case, let's continue on." Tina nodded, as the group continued on their merry way.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: First Blood**

**Xander**: Yikes, man… I never played Kirby that often, but seeing Selena light up like a sparkler? Ouch…

* * *

Back in the real world, Selena's pod opened, and she stepped out.

"Selena! You're the first causality! How does it feel?" Chris asked.

"Sucks..." Selena muttered. "Stupid game..."

She began to walk over to some bleachers, as she noticed Alec in his pod. His body wasn't looking too good.

"Say, Chris? What's goin' on with science project right here?" Selena questioned.

"Well, Dana's trying to get him out the only way possible." Chris answered back.

"Why not just pull the plug?" Selena said, shrugging.

"That would be a good idea… If they didn't share the whole plug on this device." Chris explained. "So, unless the challenge ends early for the Meta Katies, or if Alec bites it in the virtual world… Dude's stuck there."

"Damn..." Selena cursed. "How about we break the glass and pull him out that way?"

"No can do. That glass is triple-paned." Allie answered back. "Not even a tank shell can blast through that thing."

Selena could only groan in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional: I guess Fragile wouldn't fit here…**

**Selena**: And yet, you wonder why I hate nerdy crap so much…

* * *

**Meta Katies**

The team continued to go their merry way. Since there weren't many enemies to worry about, or at least ones they haven't seen before, they took the time to talk amongst each other.

"So, Hannah..." Luka said out loud. "How long have you been goth?"

"Well, for quite the longest time I can remember. Granted, since my folks are gothic as well, I kinda grew up with that mindset in mind." Hannah explained. "My baby clothes had skull designs on them, I had pink highlights since I was 5, and I think I offered Santa Claus some cookies from a cookie jar modeled after a skull, one time."

"I see." Luka smiled. "As for me, I've been a punk since I was 16. Rebelling against the norm, saving animals, and all that jazz."

"Guess we all subvert the norm, huh? My dad works in automechaniacs, and my mom works as a construction worker." Hannah continued. "So that kinda-sorta may explain my strength."

"Well, huh." Luka said, before smirking. "So, what do you truly think about Bob?"

"You DO know I'm armed with the Suplex ability, right?" Hannah retorted.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot…" Luka chuckled. "Carry on!"

Meanwhile, Kagura was tailing behind, just in case any enemies went after them for Round 2.

"Gotta keep chargin'! These are my nakama, and you'll have to get past me if you dare touch a hair on their heads!" Kagura declared.

In front of them were Ethan and Candace, who were striking a conversation.

"So… Sorry to hear about Jeanette denying your feelings to her." Candace said out loud.

"Eh, it's fine. I've gotten over it." Ethan smiled back. "Besides, Yuki's wanting to hook me up with Omelette, anyway. Though I don't think anything's gotten out of it. Kinda difficult when one is part of a different team."

"And from what I can tell, someone else likes Omelette." Candace said.

"Really? Oh, well..." Ethan replied. "Besides, there's always Vikki, Selena… You?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. But, I do think there is a girl for you." Candace inquired.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"This may be a long shot, but… What if you went for Yuki?" Candace asked. "You two are always hanging out almost together, and you two are sweet people…"

"And after what she told us this morning..." Ethan said. "She deserves someone special."

"There we go! You two may even be the next Stevonnie!" Candace cheerfully added out loud.

"I wouldn't call it that! Though… Yuki is kinda cute." Ethan retorted.

* * *

**Kirbessional: Someone's falling for a special somebody…**

**Ethan: **Hey, that and I also dig her kind personality…

* * *

The team continued on, as what apparently appeared to be some pop-up windows blocked them.

"Yeesh, Chris. You seriously need to scan for Adservers..." Alec said out loud.

"Guys, stand back." Bob instructed, as the largest box started to form something from within…

A lanky male in a green robe.

LEONARD APPEARS! THE KATIES ATTACK!

The team launched several attacks at Leonard, as he stood there, not doing anything.

"Hey, if only every battle was this easy..." Alec smirked.

Leonard then retreated back in his box, as…

LEONARD TAKES 53 DAMAGE!

LEONARD TRIES TO CREATE A MAGICAL DOME, BUT FAILS!

THE KATIES ATTACK!

The team attacked the lanky teen some more, as the final blow landed, and Leonard blew up.

YOU BEAT LEONARD! THANK GOD! IF I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH HIS VOICE ONE MORE TIME…

"Yeesh… Harsh, much?" Luka asked.

"So, we battlin' RPG style?" Kagura questioned. "I can dig that. Cause look what I found from a Treasure Chest prior!"

She held up a lime green beret…

**Marissa's Beret – 9500 Points**

"Maybe it belonged to some RPG fan?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Wow, must be some beret..." Gina nodded, as their next foe appeared. It appeared to be a tall person with piercings and a green mohawk.

DUNCAN ATTACKS! DUNCAN GETS THE FIRST ATTACK!

DUNCAN LAUNCHES A BOMB AT CANDACE!

"Wait, what?" Candace asked, as an explosive landed near her feet. "Oh, that… With my last breath, I cast Mr. Pickles down into the fires of He-"

BOOM!

The explosive blew up, leaving nothing left, but a burning flower…

CANDACE IS DEFEATED!

"Yikes… Candace got vaporized..." Bob muttered.

"Okay, that's it! They blew up our Candace-Chan, we blow up his face!" Kagura yelled out loud.

THE KATIES ATTACK!

The team launched all that they could at Duncan.

DUNCAN TAKES 23 DAMAGE!

DUNCAN ATTEMPTS A WEDGIE PULL!

"Wait, how?! We aren't even wearing underwear right now." Alec retorted, as everyone starred at him. "In the virtual world… Augh, dammit!"

"Alec, dude? TMI..." Ethan replied back.

THE KATIES ATTACK!

The team continued their attack on Duncan, as he retreated back into his box.

DUNCAN TAKES 59 DAMAGE!

DUNCAN SPRAY PAINTS OBSCENE LANGUAGE ON THE GROUND!

"Augh, seriously?" Luka asked. "Even I don't say that! I don't even think Zero says that, as well!"

THE KATIES ATTACK!

The team attacked, as Duncan ran out of HP.

YOU BEAT DUNCAN!

"Wow, beaten twice on Total Drama..." Ethan said out loud. "Though this one was a projection..."

"Careful, this one looks big!" Gina alarmed the team, as the third enemy formed.

SUGAR ATTACKS! SUGAR BRIBED CHRIS TO GET THE FIRST ATTACK!

"Aww, come on! From a computer program?!" Gina complained.

SUGAR LAUNCHES GREEN GAS EVERYWHERE!

The team had to dodge green balls of gas coming from the window. Unluckily, Gina didn't dodge out of the way in time.

"Auuugghhh! Cough Hack!" Gina coughed out loud, as she started to explode. "What is that program on, thrice baked beans?"

Gina finally blew up, leaving her hat and hair behind.

GINA IS DEFEATED!

"Okay, taking out a buddy is one thing, but taking out a buddy with toilet humor? That's where I draw the line!" Alec yelled out loud, as he started to run after Sugar, who retreated back into her box.

THE KATIES ATTACKED!

"DieDieDieDieDieDieDie!"

SUGAR TAKES 7 HP!

"Seriously?!" Alec yelled out loud, as he didn't notice the flying figure sneaking behind him.

"Sorry… Please forgive me for this, Alec..."

A beam shot out from the flying figure, taking him out of the game.

ALEC IS SOMEHOW DEFEATED!

"Wait, what the hell?" Luka questioned. "How or what defeated Alec? Sugar there wasn't in attack mode!"

SUGAR SINGS BIEBER'S BABY SERIOUSLY OFF-KEY!

The team dodged spiky music notes, as everyone came out seemingly unharmed.

"Crud… Anyone has some earmuffs?" Bob asked out loud.

"I provide to be a pair in my current shape, but who knows when you need my services?" Isaac replied back.

THE KATIES ATTACK!

The team continued to attack Sugar in her box.

SUGAR TAKES 40 DAMAGE!

"You starting to think this is fixed?" Luka asked.

SUGAR BELCHES!

A beam of bubbles shot out from Sugar's box, as everyone dodged… All except for Isaac.

"Isaac? Whatta doing?" Hannah asked.

Doing nothing, he swung his needle around, and tossed it like a javelin, hitting the X button on Sugar's box.

YOU BEAT SUGAR!

THE KATIES DEFEATED ALL THE ENEMIES!

"Awesome!" Ethan chirped.

THE KATIES RECEIVE 3583 EXP POINTS! (NOT THAT IT MATTERS.)

BOB RECEIVES 59 KINDNESS POINTS!

"Neat!"

ETHAN RECEIVES 43 DAYDREAM POINTS!

"Huh… Kinda fitting."

HANNAH RECEIVES 60 STRENGTH POINTS!

"Nice!"

ISAAC RECEIVES 73 SEWING POINTS!

"Err… Okay?"

KAGURA RECEIVES 50 KAWAII POINTS!

"Eh, Quentin-Kun's cuter."

LUKA RECEIVES 60 INKING POINTS!

"You know what I like..."

And just like that, the windows closed out, letting the campers go on their merry way.

"And let's never speak of this again… Agreed?" Isaac asked out loud, as the campers started to head off.

* * *

But from behind them, the floating figure floated ahead.

"Man, I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Alec… But it had to be done; you're sick!" Dana, the floating figure in her UFO said to herself. "But with my task done… How do I even get outta here?"

_Hehehehehehe… That can be arranged… Boy!_

Dana promptly turned around.

"Francis, I don't know how you got in this Challenge, but it's over." Dana scolded. "Like I said, your words can't hurt me!"

"Francis? Who's this Francis? I'm just wondering around, figuring out on who I can possess… Thankfully, I did found somebody… Be lucky it wasn't you, weakling..."

"Wait, if you're not Francis, then you're..." Dana said, as her eyes went wide in fear. "Oh, crap..."

"Time for me to clobber 'that there Kirby..." The figure replied back, as it shot a black ball at Dana, exploding her on sight…

* * *

Now back in the Real World, Dana climbed out of her pod.

"Man… Using that in a Kirby challenge… What's next, bringing in Ghetsis from 5th Gen?" Dana muttered, as she realized her original task. "But enough about that! I gotta get over to Alec!"

She dashed over to where Alec was, and was taken back in shock.

Alec was in the pod… Not looking so hot. He was also moaning in pain.

"Science… Science..."

"Shit… Allie!" Dana cried out loud. "We really need your assistance!"

Allie ran over to where Alec was, and gulped.

"He's not looking good, at all." Allie said. "Is there any kind of wheelchair around?"

"Well, there's the trauma chair, but I think some of it got scrapped during a previous challenge." Dana explained. "I joined in after the Robot Wars challenge. I'm sure there's some of it left over for us to wheel Alec to the Medical Tents."

"Gotchya." Allie nodded, as she ran over to a back room, and soon came back out, wheeling out what was left of the trauma chair. "Hang on, Alec; you'll be okay, soon!"

"Man, talk about our first days going sour." Dana said out loud, joining Allie. "You only had to deal with a sickness. I had to deal with some skeleton pirate."

"...I won't even ask." Allie commented, as the two continued to wheel Alec to the safety of the Medical Tent.

* * *

**Confessional: Things aren't looking hot…**

**Dana**: With this bad a sickness… What can we do?

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

The group continued on their way. Along the way, they spotted a few treasure chests.

"Hey, what do you think's inside?" Ross asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Luka chirped, as she opened the treasure chests, and presented the treasures from within.

**Wiley's Wiley Doll to Tilly – 4500 Points**

"Somehow, I think that's copyrighted." Luka commented, as she pulled out the next object from another treasure chest.

**Olivia's Jar of Sting Samples – 10 Points**

"Uhhh..." Luka said, as she set the jar down, and reached into the last chest.

**Xylia's Hat – 7000 Points**

"Er, did that hat just emote?" Tina asked.

The team kept on continuing, as someone dropped from the ceiling. It appeared to be a shaven gorilla, wielding purple clothes, a purple helmet, and holding a hammer.

"Whoa, gnarly hammer, bro..." Quentin said out loud. "Though not as gnarly as Tina's."

"Err, Quentin?" Tina inquired, as she noticed the enemy getting angry. "I would NOT insult some guy's hammer. Especially a Bonkers. They can get rather..."

A coconut bomb landed near Quentin's feet, exploding and blowing him back.

"...Testy."

"Now you tell me, brah..." Quentin moaned, as he exploded, having ran out of life.

"So… How would one defeat someone like him?" Ugra asked, as he floated up, and using his ability, landed on the Bonkers, knocking it back a bit.

"Ooh, nice eye-candy!" Omelette grinned at the shape Ugra transformed into. It appeared to be a muscular guy flexing.

"Err, thanks." Ugra replied. "I think?"

Tina then went on the offensive, using her own hammer, to knock the Bonkers away.

"Well… huh. I should take up Cricket." Tina smirked.

* * *

The team continued, as there was a lollipop, with a star attached to it. Whitney ran over to it, and picked it up.

"Ooh, free piece of candy!" Whitney beamed at it.

"Whitney, even I know I shouldn't take a free piece of candy." Vikki lectured. "Suspicious pieces of candy always spells trouble."

"Unless you're at a bank, where they offer lollipops." Omelette nodded.

"Omelette's got the right idea… Down the hatch!" Whitney said, as she ate the candy in one gulp. All of a sudden, her eyes started to bulge out. And in all but a few moments, she was flashing various colors. "Ooh, awesome! I'm all glowy and stuff! Fear ATOMIC RAVE WHITNEY!"

"Sounds like some cheesy doll from the late 80's, to be honest..." Xander added.

"And look! A crowd of enemies are coming! Let's plow through them! YAAAAAAAYYYY!" Whitney cheered out loud, as she started to run through the enemies, as everyone started to follow.

"Err, Tina? You're the expert… What was in that candy?" Maxwell asked.

"They don't explain, to be honest. Must be really, REALLY powerful sugar." Tina answered.

"Whoa..." Maxwell said out loud.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Would Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph fit here?**

**Tina**: Is there a reason why back at home, it's advised to hide candies? I'm still disturbed by that naked drum circle, Mrs. Brightwing!

* * *

Whitney, still flashing all sorts of colors, ran through the enemies, destroying them left and right.

"Everyone being tossed left and right! YAAAAYYY!" Whitney cheered.

From behind Whitney, everyone was following.

"This is normal in a Kirby game, right?" Vikki asked.

"Normal, yes. For Whitney? Pure Heaven." Tina answered back.

Once the path was cleared of any enemies, the invisibilty started to wear off.

"Awww, no more? Victory!" Whitney cheered out loud. "This calls for a smooch!"

She instantly ran towards the first person she saw, closed her eyes, and puckered up on the person's lips… Right as the invisibilty ran off.

"Ooh, public display!" Omelette cheered out loud.

"I ship it, if I didn't already ship you with different people, hons!" Yuki added.

"Wait, who did I..." Whitney asked, as she opened her eyes.

"Err, you do realize that someone is now writing a Yuri fanfic about us, right?" Tina stated, as Whitney quickly backed off.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm so very sorry, Tina!" Whitney apologized. "I went for the first person I saw, and… Yeah. Sorry! Sorry!"

"Hey, it's cool! Besides, it's not like they'll make a big deal out of it." Tina replied back, as a pop-up appeared in front of them.

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: THE NEW CODY AND NOAH!**

"Aww, come on, Chris! I was all sugar-rushy!" Whitney said out loud. "And even though I'm Bi, I like dudes! See?"

Whitney went over to try to kiss Ross, but was stopped by him.

"Err, I'm kinda crushing on someone, already." Ross commented.

Whitney looked at Maxwell.

"Same as Ross." Maxwell added.

"Are there any guys I can even kiss?" Whitney yelled out loud.

Ugra walked over to Whitney, shrugged, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww, it doesn't work if you do it!" Whitney complained.

* * *

**Kirbessional: It doesn't? I thought it did…**

**Whitney**: Okay… First thing when this challenge is over? I'm giving Isaac a kiss on the cheek!

**Yuki**: And somewhere in the world, someone just got inspiration for a Tina/Whitney one-shot. Unless one is a rebel and makes a Tina/Selena one-shot. We know who you are. -She winks at the camera-

**Ugra**: Yeah, I decided to kiss Whitney to calm her down a bit. And hey, it worked.

* * *

**Meta Katies**

The six remaining team members approached a huge door. Entering it, they soon realized they weren't on solid land, anymore.

"Whoa, it feels like we're on a pillow..." Bob stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Ethan commented, as an eyeball seemed to poke out from under them. It sneaked behind Kagura, and shot a beam at her.

"Ow!" Kagura yelped, as she shot some energy at the eyeball, before it ducked back inside its cloud. "You should know not to spook someone with the Plasma ability!

"Er, guys? I think that's Kracko." Bob said out loud.

The eye peeked up from behind Bob, readying another beam, only for Hannah to slam down on it.

"You're not taking out my buddy!" Hannah yelled out loud.

The eye then tried to sneak behind Isaac, but he silently turned around and poked it with his needle.

"Something, something, sewing term." Isaac commented. "I'm not that good with taunts, okay?"

The eyeball then shook in anger, as it emerged from it's cloud, and started to gather parts of the cloud the team was standing on into a body itself. Some spikes started to grow on it's body as well. It then gave the team an angry glare.

"Yep, that's Kracko, alright. It can shoot beams from what we seen earlier, but it can also spawn enemies, rain on you, and even try to shock you with lightning." Bob explained.

"All that from an eyeball?" Hannah asked. "Wow… That puts my mom's tattoo of an eyeball with bat wings to shame."

"Hannah, while I would like to talk ink with ya, now's not the time!" Luka stated, as she shot out feathers at Kracko, trying to damage it a bit, but missing.

Kagura charged up a shot, and aimed at Kracko, but missed as well.

"Yeesh, he's too fast to hit! What now?" Ethan asked.

Isaac looked up at Kracko, and nodded to himself. Impaling the cloud from under the team, he unraveled himself, and tossed his yarn body around the malevolent cloud, almost like a lasso.

"The ground's all yours, guys..." Isaac stated.

"Party time!" Kagura cheered out loud. "Thanks, Isaac-Kun!"

Isaac could only smile, as the rest of the team went to work on defeating Kracko. While it tried to break free, Isaac kept a strong hold on his grip. Eventually, the demented cloud was defeated.

"Annnnddd… That's it!" Luka said with a smile, as the clouds from under them faded away. The team soon started to fall from the sky.

Their trip downwards didn't take long, as they were now on the top of a castle, overlooking the kingdom.

"So… That's it. Challenge over, right?" Luka asked.

"I wouldn't know about that..." Bob commented. "This looks very familiar..."

_Boy, aren't you the smart one…_

"Guys, did you hear that?" Bob asked in fear.

"I did too, buddy..." Luka answered.

_That red-haired person didn't put up too much of a fight… I totaled him with just one shot…_

"Wait… red hair..." Ethan said, as he realized something. "Dana!"

"What and why would Dana head interfere with the challenge?" Isaac questioned.

"Unless Francis somehow managed to hack into the mainframe..." Kagura commented. "Hey, it could happen, and after what I heard, he ain't receiving any honorics."

_Francis? Who's this Francis? I heard that red-haired person talk about him, before I vaporized that guy-_

"Actually, that red-haired guy you mention? Is actually a girl." Bob said out loud.

_Guy? Girl? I don't care! I just want this entire universe to feed into their evil… Yes. I wish for everyone to unleash their evil thoughts and ambitions…_

"Psycho..." Isaac commented out loud.

_But maybe I should show you all the body that'll waste ya…_

At that moment, the six team members suddenly realized what they were fighting… It appeared to look like a penguin, only wearing royal garbs… And it appeared to be floating towards the team.

"King DeDeDe..." Bob muttered. "Only… I don't think he's… himself."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, spill the beans, cap! It's only a cute penguin that can somehow fly." Luka commented.

"Usually, he's bad just for either the sake of being a jerk, or to prevent the TRUE Freak of the Weak from taking over." Bob explained. "Only… I think he's possessed this time. A common staple in Kirby games, as well."

"Is that possession demonic of sorts?" Kagura asked. "First off, don't blame my kind of people! Sure, Japan may think of some pretty messed up stuff, Nice Boat Endings, nonetheless, but we're very gentle."

"Nah, nobody's blaming you, Kagura." Luka stated. "It's something that's off against King DeDeDe that doesn't feel right."

_Aww… You're more smarter than you all let on… Very well, then. I shall twist your necks one by one, and suck up the remains from within…_

"Err, genius duck? Only one slight prob." Hannah added. "We're kinda don't have necks right now, and Isaac here kinda is an unraveled sweater. And I highly doubt giving a Christmas sweater to young Jimmy via grandma is in the cards."

_Why… That's a very wonderful idea… I shall craft a sweater made from your Isaac… After I carve out your insides…_

Isaac gave off a glare at Hannah. "Way to make it harder, Hannah..."

"Hey, I've thought it would psyche him out… Boy, I was wrong." Hannah commented.

_Now… Time to **DIE!**_

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

The team made it up to what appeared to be a door. Entering it, they noticed a giant tree, with a straight branch sticking out.

"Whoa… This is one tall tree..." Ross said, looking up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna climb that sucker." Vikki noted.

"Uh, guys? While it may look harmless-" Tina began to say, as…

"HALT! Who dares disturb my forest?!"

The giant tree suddenly appeared to have eyes, and a mouth.

"Err… Mr. Whispy?" Yuki asked. "We're kinda here on a mission, sweetie."

"Yeah… A mission to cut me down!" The giant tree named Whispy yelled out, as he blew some wind at Yuki, carting her away.

The team saw Yuki being carried away by the wind, as they turned to glare at the tree.

"Like I said, this is Whispy Woods. Usually, he's just a small bag of chips, compared to what nasties you may encounter in Kirby games." Tina lectured.

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Whispy yelled out in anger. "How DARE you compare me to a bag of chips!"

"Sorry! If it'll make you feel better… It's Sour Cream and Onion?" Tina asked.

Whispy shot a ball of wind at Tina, knocking her back a fair bit. Maxwell was there to catch her.

"Around MY woods, it's Barbecue or nothing! Now you've made me REALLY angry!" Whispy yelled out loud, as he shook himself, causing apples to fall from the treetops.

"Yipe! Quick! Under Ugra!" Whitney suggested, as Ugra transformed into…

…

…

...A golden statue of Chris McLean.

"Er, anything better than that? I rather not die due to gravity." Ross asked.

Ugra tried again, and transformed into…

…

…

...A statue of Nerdi.

"Err..." Omelette started to say.

"What? You whelps are still here?" Whispy asked out loud. "Well, guess I'll have to play hardball..."

Some rumbling started to occur under their feet…

"Guys? We wanna float… NOW." Tina suggested, as everyone did just that.

"Hang on; let me transform back into-" Ugra started to say, as he was pierced by the root coming from underneath him.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt until April." Omelette commented.

He started to explode, but not before turning towards Whispy.

"Hey! Here's something to remember me by!" Ugra yelled out, as he transformed into a bust of a hand flipping the bird. At that moment, he exploded into nothingness.

Whispy then uprooted himself, and started to run towards the campers.

"Crap, he's coming right for us!" Whitney yelled out loud.

The campers started to run away from the tree, hoping it wouldn't catch up to them.

"This is really stupid; we're running away from a TREE!" Omelette complained. "Treewood25'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"Treewood25?" Vikki asked.

"LGBT Forum member, remember?" Omelette answered back.

"So, how do we defeat our Sudowoodo wannabee?" Xander asked.

"Well, we get close to it-" Tina began to instruct, as…

BOOM!

At that moment, Whispy stopped, rerooted itself, and appeared to tear up.

"Aww… It's okay, Whispy! You need a bandaid?" Whitney asked out loud.

"Well… This is odd. Someone killstole from us. But who? Or what?" Maxwell questioned.

"Guys! Quick! RUN!" A voice they knew yelled out loud. It was Yuki, looking frightened.

"Look, Yuki. Just explain to us… What you running away from?" Tina asked out loud.

"That!" Yuki pointed from where she ran from, as a human girl was walking up to the group, carrying a large canvas. She was decked out in green clothes, and had a red beret on her.

"Wait… You're spooked of Adelene from Crystal Shards?" Tina asked out loud, as she took a closer look at the girl. "Okay, something is NOT right."

"Care to explain for non-gamers?" Vikki questioned.

"Certainly. You would think that Yuki would greet a fellow artist like herself. Adelene right here? She's usually friendly, but if she spooked Yuki away..." Tina began to explain.

…

…

"...You're stealing Adelene's body, Dark Matter!"

_Ahh… Very clever, girl! Why not call Phoenix Wright, all while we're at it._

"Cut the crap right here!" Xander yelled out loud. "As a sibling of a fellow artist, I am pissed that you would stoop so low as to scare Yuki here."

_Oh, did I do that? Maybe I should carve that on your tombstone. Speaking of which…_

Adelene, possessed by the Dark Matter, started to paint a slice of pizza on her canvas. She then ordered the slice of pizza to atack.

"Crap… This isn't gonna be pretty..." Omelette commented.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Thirty seconds, or your death's free!**

**Omelette: **Seriously, whoever heard of a game where a slice of pizza was one of the bosses?

* * *

**Medical Tents**

Dana and Allie safely got Alec into the tents, but it seemed that Alec's condition was worsening by the minute.

"Okay, Alec. Hang in there!" Dana said, squeezing the Mad Sciencist's hand.

"Science… Science..." Alec could only mutter out loud.

"Allie, what's his temperature?" Dana asked.

"Checking it now..." Allie answered, as she gulped when she checked the results. "Dana? We're in deep doggy doo… His temperature is 104."

"And from what I knew from that movie about those white blood cells… If his body reaches 108..." Dana said out loud.

"We have no choice! We have to get the emergency crews here, immediately!" Allie ordered.

"No… No hospital..." Alec could mutter out loud.

"Alec, please understand; we've got no choice in the matter." Dana tried to reassure the fallen contestant.

"Crap, this is NOT good." Allie commented out loud.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dana asked.

"Their hospital helicopters are currently in use due to a… pile-up." Allie answered, as she gulped. "By this rate… No. Not thinking of that outcome. We CAN save Alec!"

"I'll do everything I can to help!" Dana declared. "First off, we need to think of a plan."

* * *

Whoa… Things are getting intense, with every passing minute…

NEXT TIME: The teams face off against possessed bosses! And the finale of the episode!


	19. Pink Puffball Peril -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we finish off this episode!

I totally ship Kirby/Ribbon…

* * *

**Medical Tents**

Dana and Allie were in the Medical Tents, as Alec seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Okay, we need something fast that can get Alec to a hospital before this fever gets even more worse." Dana stated. "The Boat of Losers is somewhat fast, but it can't reach the Mainland in time. And who knows how much traffic there is, out at sea and on land?"

"Dammit… We need some kind of miracle..." Allie grumbled.

"No… Leave me alone… Don't put me in the outhouse..." Alec groaned out loud.

"He's starting to remember bad memories… This isn't good… We gotta get him well, again!" Dana said out loud. "Come on, Dana. Think, dammit, think!"

All of a sudden, the two girls heard what was assumed to be some whistling. Dana nodded at Allie, as she went outside the tent…

* * *

Gina was walking to her cabin, twirling her wrench, while whistling a tune out loud.

"Hey, Gina!" Dana yelled out loud. "I know you're out of the challenge, but… We… Kinda need your assistance."

"Oh, sure! What for?" Gina asked. "If you're talking about some planet named Zebes, I think someone else beat me to the bunch. Huge mess, that was."

"Er, was that the plot of Super Metroid?" Allie asked.

"Oh… Right." Gina chuckled.

"Yeah. That, and this is much more serious… Can you get Alec to the hospital?" Dana suggested. "He's in critical need of medical attention that we can't provide. And being their helicopters are busy, and you've got a giant robot..."

"Say no more; you've got yourself a rescue." Gina saluted. "Let me get my Xavitron-Z ready; you prep the patient for transport-"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Dana thanked Gina, as she hugged her tight.

"No prob; we'll help out Alec soon." Gina replied back with a smile, as the two separated, and she ran off, to get her robot.

* * *

It took a few moments, but the Xavitron-Z flew over the two girls. It slowly landed, as Gina came walking out from the bottom left foot of it.

"Okay, Dana… It's all so simple, that even Hannah could drive it." Gina said, handing over the keys to her robot. "Just follow the on-screen directions, and all should be golden!"

"Wait, you've got this futuristic giant mecha, and it's all operated by a key?" Dana asked out loud.

"Hey, with today's world going all to pot, and also electronic as all hell, it's better to be safer than sorry." Gina explained.

"Makes sense. It's a reason why I keep the keys to my Gator in my short pockets!" Dana commented.

"Err, Dana? You're not wearing shorts..." Gina stated. "Heck, you're still in your cosplay."

"Hey, the more you know!" Dana grinned, before her expression went serious. "But right now, bigger priorities at hand. Allie! You got the patient?"

"Right here, Dana!" Allie announced, as she was wheeling Alec on a gurney.

"No… Not the outhouse..." Alec groaned.

"Oh, man… He's in bad shape..." Allie commented, as the two boarded the robot. "Dana? Time to put it to the medal."

"Oh, ho-ho-ho… You know me best." Dana replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Time for Dana to pierce the heavens!**

**Dana**: Hey, I knew how to drive a Gator. How hard can piloting a giant robot be?

* * *

**Meta Katies**

King DeDeDe ran towards the team, hammer in hand, ready to pound the team into dust. The skies above them grew dark, with a storm happening in the background.

_Try as you want, you'll never stop me in this Black/Black world..._

"Black/Black?" Kagura asked, dodging some of King DeDeDe's blows. "Like I said, I've seen some pretty messed up stuff."

"Yeah, and isn't that stuff kinda reserved for movies like The Day After?" Ethan questioned, swinging his broom at King DeDeDe, causing some damage.

_Uggghhh… I shall twist the non-existent spines in all of you..._

King DeDeDe then inhaled some air, trying to swallow the campers. Most everyone avoided being someone's lunch, being sucked in.

"Hey, how's THIS for a spicy meatball, baka!" Kagura yelled out, being sucked in, and firing a plasma shot into King DeDeDe's mouth.

_Clever girl… But not clever ENOUGH…_

King DeDeDe then left into the air, and landed onto Kagura, squishing her flat. She exploded underneath King DeDeDe's feet.

_Anyone else wanna play hero, huh?_

Hannah glared at the deranged penguin, as she lept into the air, and onto King DeDeDe, causing a fair bit of damage. Luka joined in, and shot feathers at him as well.

_Well, the two remaining girls decided to gang up on me… Very well, then. Be thrilled you get to see my TRUE form…_

Some black smoke then began to develop from King DeDeDe, as it manifested itself into the shape of said game character. It had glowing red eyes, and was dripping reddish drool, as it floated in the air.

_Time to die..._

It's stomach then turned into what was assumed to be a pair of jaws. Luka managed to get away in time, but as for Hannah?

"Bob! Keep going! You can beat this-" Hannah yelled out loud, as she was chewed up by the creature, and eaten.

"No! Hannah!" Bob cried out loud.

_Awww, miss your girlfriend? I can make you join her REAL fast…_

The creature then shot black balls at Bob, and when he was weakened, the creature swooped down, and chewed Bob up as well.

"Well… We're boned." Luka stated.

"No… Not yet, we aren't." Isaac commented, as he tried to stab the creature with his needle.

"We shall fight to our deaths in this challenge..." Ethan said out loud. "To avenge our friends..."

Luka nodded. "Okay… Let's do this!"

The three lept at the creature, not knowing if they can defeat it or not…

* * *

**Real World**

A few minutes elapsed, as the pods containing Ethan, Isaac, and Luka opened, as the three stepped out.

"Who knew he could do THAT?" Isaac asked himself. "Sorry for accidentally piercing you above your eye."

"Eh, no biggie. I was thinking about getting my other eyebrow pierced, anyway." Luka replied back.

"Meta Katies! Guess what? You bombed, big time!" Chris announced.

"Yeah, yeah… Bite me." Hannah grumbled, as she noticed something was amiss. "Hey… Where's Alec?"

"Well, last I heard, he was loaded into Gina's robot, to be taken to an emergency ward." Chris answered.

"Wow… Guess this fever's more troublesome than once thought..." Bob inquired.

"But… Let's see if the Sadies fail just as bad as you do!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahhh, Dark Matter was a real toughie.**

**Bob: **Eh, can't be as bad as what we went through… Still, hope Alec'll be okay.

**Isaac**: Okay, note to self for the future; Evil and cloth are a dangerous mix.

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

Adelene, possessed by the Dark Matter, was watching in glee as the giant pizza was floating in front of the team.

_Crush their bones into paste…_

The slice of pizza slammed down what appeared to be a plate, in front of the campers.

"Man, I may be a lover of pizza power, but this takes the cake!" Whitney stated. "It's not even a meat-lovers!"

"Eh, I prefer mushrooms on my pizza, to be honest." Ross commented.

"You and me both, dude." Xander added. "But it's time to beat this slice up!"

Xander lept up to the pizza, and landed some martial arts moves on the slice, destroying it.

_Ugghh… Okay, just a minor setback..._

Dark Matter lept back in front of its canvas, and sketched what appeared to be a turtle, walking upright, with a spiked shell. She seemed to give off a spoiled expression.

"Wendy O' Koopa?" Tina questioned. "This violates all sorts of copyright laws..."

The sketch of Wendy shot a striped ring at Tina, to which she handily dodged with ease.

"Hey, gotta do better than that! I've done a No-Deaths run of Mario 3 one time!" Tina taunted out loud.

"Hey, I dig it." Maxwell grinned.

Swinging her hammer at the Koopa, Tina managed to hit it, and Wendy continued to shoot out rings at Tina. But the gamer persevered, and defeated the Koopa.

_Arrgghh… Try THIS on for size…_

Dark Matter then sketched out what appeared to be a purple, metallic dragon.

"Whoa, it's Gwynth from Fur Fighters!" Omelette said out loud.

"Wow, how you know?" Ugra questioned.

"I'm kinda a fan of the obscure." Omelette answered, fiddling with her shades. "So… We usually defeat this thing with guns… And being we don't have any, will explosives do?"

Whitney grinned. "Hell yeah..."

Whitney lobbed a few explosives at Gwynth, all while dodging its fireballs, as the dragon was defeated.

_Ugh… Just wait until you face off against Kasimar!_

"Kasi-Who?" Ugra questioned.

Dark Matter then painted what appeared to be a purple scorpion creature on his canvas, as it lept out from the canvas.

"Err… That's a Skorupi, dude." Tina stated.

_Now… Fight, my Kasimar!_

However, the Skorupi stood there.

_I said fight!_

Hearing that, the Skorupi ran off.

_Damn Gentle nature… Fine. I guess I gotta do things myself…_

Dark Matter ran towards the team, as Yuki gently tapped it with her parasol. Dark Matter was soon downed, ejected from Adelene's body.

_I'll be back!_

"Unless we've got another Kirby challenge, most likely not." Omelette replied back, as Dark Matter flew off.

"Well… Only one thing to do now." Tina said, as some cheerful victory music started to play, as the entire team started to dance.

"Did… We just dance a jig, hon?" Yuki asked out loud.

"Hey, that's the world of Kirby for ya!" Tina replied, as the team's bodies started to fade away…

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, once you get past Eldritch Abominations… Kirby's a real charming game!**

**Maxwell**: I… no. We are rather glad we had Tina on our side; she knew everything there was to know! She's our Tinapedia, all right!

**Whitney**: I ended up kissing a girl… I bet the boys liked it.

* * *

**Arena Building**

Everyone was outside, currently awaiting the results of the challenge.

"Well, we had quite the challenge! Thrills! Chills! And two girls kissing!" Chris announced out loud.

"Hey! I was in a sugar rush from that lollipop!" Whitney stated.

"But, only one team could have won, and with the most members still standing at the end… It's the Meta Sadies that are the winners!" Chris said out loud.

The members on that team cheered as a result.

"Wow, very awesome!" Omelette commented.

"And as for your reward? 3DS'es, with a copy of Kirby Triple Deluxe for the Sadies!" Chris continued. "As for the Katies? I've got nothing but a one way ticket to the Campfire."

"Hey, speaking of the Katies… Where's Alec?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Well… He's currently going to get this fever checked out." Bob answered back. "Yeah, said he wasn't feeling well..."

"I see..." Omelette nodded.

* * *

**Outside the Flyin' Flounders Cabin…**

Yuki was currently sitting on the steps to the cabin, just sketching away.

"Hmm… What else should I include?" Yuki asked herself, as someone approached the artist.

"Hey, Yuki?" Isaac asked, with Nerdi perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Isaac. Sorry about losing the challenge, hon." Yuki apologized.

"Eh, if it'll make you feel better… I was the last one to die." Isaac stated. "But enough about that… I've got an idea."

"Ooh, sounds nice, sweetie! What is it?" Yuki questioned.

"Well, my buddy thought it was a good idea for us two to team up in an Alliance, together?" Isaac asked. "Man, that sounded dirty."

"It gets better in time, meow." Nerdi smirked.

"Huh… An alliance." Yuki commented. "That sounds kinda like a huge deal, hon. You sure it can work out?"

"Well, we both were bullied, and yet, you came out alright." Isaac stated.

"Wait… You were bullied?" Yuki asked out loud. "Care to explain what happened, hon?"

"Well… I sewed in Middle School, got bullied for it, and at a school dance… Well, you ever saw Glee?" Isaac questioned.

"That show with the songs, dances, and slushies, sweetie?" Yuki asked back.

Isaac shivered. "Don't say that last word..."

"Sweetie?"

"Nevermind. All I can say is that after that, I… kinda hid myself away from the world. Didn't help that my girlfriend died from Cancer, rubbing salt in the wound." Isaac stated.

"Whoa… I'm sincerely sorry for your loss, hon." Yuki said, getting up and hugging Isaac.

"Thanks, Yuki." Isaac replied, as the two separated.

"But still, an Alliance… I never thought I would be in one." Yuki commented, as she smiled. "You got yourself a member, hon!"

"Glad to have you onboard!" Isaac said. "So… What should our Alliance name be? You're the artist, here."

"Hey, so are you, sweetie!" Yuki replied back. "Hmm… How about Tight-Knit? You're the sewer, here."

"That, I like..." Isaac smiled.

"Well, so much for my ideas, meow." Nerdi replied back.

"Nerdi, we aren't gonna call ourselves the Rebel Alliance. Heck, saying that on TV may get us sued." Isaac stated back.

The sewer then gulped.

"Crap… Er, Chris? Edit that last bit out?" Isaac asked out loud.

"Well, since we're about to be busted by some old rodent, wanna see what I'm drawing, hon?" Yuki questioned.

Isaac nodded, as he was presented with the drawing.

It was a Get Well Soon card.

"Made it for Alec. Poor guy is really ill..." Yuki said out loud. "I'm sure him seeing this'll cheer him up lots."

Isaac smiled. "That, I'm sure it will."

* * *

With Bob and Hannah, the two were building a sandcastle together.

"So… Our duds aren't currently good for sandcastle building." Hannah said out loud. "Thankfully, I came prepared! Be back!"

Hannah ran back into her cabin, and quickly changed into the proper attire; a black, skull themed swimsuit suited for the beach.

"So… You like?" Hannah asked.

Bob was currently starring at Hannah, blushing a light pink.

"Nice… bellybutton piercing." Bob replied back.

She looked down at her bellybutton piercing, and smiled.

"Oh, you mean this thing? Got this for my 11th birthday last year." Hannah said. "Hey, my parents had such a huge influence on me."

"Glad to hear it." Bob commented.

"Say, why don't you lob your shirt and join me in the beach fun?" Hannah asked.

"Err… Maybe later. I kinda have something to ask." Bob said.

"Go on..." Hannah commented.

"Would you wanna join up in an Alliance together? We're basically good friends, and we play off against our own strengths." Bob said.

"You've got a deal, Bob!" Hannah replied back. "But for now… Moat time?"

"Always." Bob answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Alliances All Around!**

**Bob**: Yeah, there are some stuff I… rather keep hidden.

**Hannah**: Yeeeaaahhh, this is just one piercing, though. My parents, however? Regular customers at the parlor. Guess I'm following in their footsteps, huh?

* * *

**The Campfire**

A few hours has passed, and the Katies were at the Campfire, currently awaiting the host. Ethan was currently deep in thought at the moment…

__Ethan Reelbront, you have been found with the crime of being a geek, and hopeless in love. How do you plead?__

"__Uh…" Ethan said.__

"__OBJECTION!" Shouted out Isaac.__

"__Huh?" Ethan was snapped back to the real world.__

"I said, you gonna be okay?" Isaac asked. "This is our first ceremony at the Campfire."

Ethan nodded. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"So… This is the Campfire ceremony, huh?" Kagura asked. "I don't think singing a song about fire will help?"

"First timer at the Fire, huh?" Luka asked out loud.

"Hey, same can go for Bob-Kun, Hannah-Chan, Gina-Chan and Isaac-Kun as well." Kagura replied back.

"Man, Alec still hasn't came back from the doc, yet?" Isaac asked out loud.

"This sickness must be much more troublesome as once thought..." Nerdi muttered, as Chris came to the oil drum podium.

"Katies! Welcome to the campfire! For some of you, it's your first time! For others… You must really like seeing this charming face."

"I'm surprised it ain't on an FBI most wanted list." Gina snarked.

"Now, it's time to ask a few questions. First off… Isaac! Do you feel safe, despite being the last one to fall in the Challenge?" Chris asked.

"Well, when I first came here, I was wanting to lose so everyone could boot me." Isaac answered. "Now? I'm playing hard..."

"Gotcha. Now, question 2! Hannah! Is Allie your Girl-Crush?" Chris asked. "I saw you making eyes at her this morning."

Hannah went wide-eyed, as she looked at Chris.

"Aw, come on! I'm straight!" Hannah complained. "Ain't every day you get to see someone as awesome as Allie!"

"Sure you are." Chris continued, as Hannah pouted. "Lastly, question 3 goes to… Luka! What could you have done better to at least survive the challenge?"

"Simple; study up on Tina's games for next time." Luka stated. "Heck, Tina had to tutorial me through Turtles last night. I got the hang of it shortly."

"Very well, then. Now, usually, we would have you all go vote for who you want out, but… Things are kinda different, this time." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa, this is new…**

**Gina**: We're… going to rocks, huh?

**Candace**: Wow, something different? Can't be the channels I went through, just to watch that cartoon featuring the MGM Lion.

**Kagura**: This is gonna be a twist… Think it involved Alec-Kun?

* * *

"Chef? If you will, please?" Chris asked, as Chef wheeled a TV onto the Campfire ceremony, and turned it on. It showed static for a few seconds, until Dana showed up on camera. Behind her appeared to be a hospital, and the Xavitron-Z.

"Campers? It's Dana, and we're exiting the hospital." Dana announced. "Yeah, you could summarize that Alec isn't here. He's currently recovering from surgery, and is gonna have to stay a few nights for observation. But, I might as well not sugar-coat it now. You've seen it coming, and..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Alec has to be removed from the game." Dana finished.

The campers were shocked at that news.

"Man, medivaked..." Luka said out loud. "Nobody wants that or deserves that. Still, will Alec be okay?"

"He will be. He was lucky that we got him there in time." Dana stated. "But once he recovers, he'll be sent to where the losers are hanging out."

"That's a relief..." Isaac commented.

"Until then, this is Dana, signing off." Dana said, as the transmission cut off, and Chris came up to the campers.

"Well, with that said, the teams are back to three, and you are all safe… For now." Chris announced, as he took his leave.

The campers started to disperse, both looking a bit sad about Alec being removed.

* * *

**Outside the Medical Tents**

About an hour later, Dana and Allie returned to the island. Currently, Luka and Allie were outside the tents, comparing ink. She raised her pants leg to show off her peace paw print tattoo to Allie, who in turn, showed her a tattoo of a Winged Pikmin on her ankle.

"Whoa, diggin' the ink, man." Luka complimented. "Never would have guessed you were into gaming."

"Hey, don't let these scrubs fool ya." Allie winked back. "I'm a fan of tattoos. Sure, like I said earlier, I still have to be slightly professional, so multiple piercings are out. But one can always hide the ink."

"I hear that." Luka said, as she rolled up her other pants leg, showing off a tattoo of an iguana crawling up her leg.

"Still nice!" Allie commented, as she showed a tattoo of an 8-Bit Bowser on her other leg.

"Neat!" Luka complimented, as someone entered the scene.

"Err… Hi, Allie." Hannah said meekly.

"Hey, Hannah." Allie smiled. "You still reeling in from Alec's evac?"

"Yeah. He never deserved to go out like that." Hannah muttered.

"I know. But he'll be back to his usual self, once the Lone Star venom is outta his system." Allie explained.

"Well, there's that. Still, I gotta say, you're really cool." Hannah smiled at Allie.

"Thanks, but… I'm straight, and I think you're kinda too young." Allie replied back.

Hannah blinked. "Wait, I'm straight, too! I've never thought of asking you out. Heck, we just met today!"

"That never stopped fanfiction writers before." Luka joked.

"True… But that'll never stop a friendship." Allie smiled at the young Hannah. "Your family taught you well, Hannah."

"Thanks, Allie!" Hannah said, beaming at that. "So… What you talking about?"

"Eh, just comparing ink." Luka answered. "Wanna check out my lunar dolphin ink on my lower back?"

"I bet she'll like my Hyrulian symbol..." Allie added.

* * *

**Confessional: I have a tat too! It says Shockettes Lumber Company!**

**Allie**: Deciding on a lower back tattoo is almost like choosing your starter Pokemon… Only it's permanent in this case.

**Hannah**: Allie's so cool… I wanna grow up to be like her; nice, cool, and brave!

* * *

**Somewhere…**

Tina was walking through the woods, enjoying the scenery.

"Huh, what a nice night..." Tina said to herself. "Moon's bright and full… And not crashing down upon us."

The serene moment was then interrupted by some rustling of some leaves.

"Maxwell? That you?" Tina asked out loud, as she looked in front of the path.

What appeared to be a mongoose looked up at Tina.

"Is that a… Mongoose? But they aren't even indigenous to Canada." Tina whispered to herself, as she noticed something else about it…

It was pale white, with red eyes.

"Not only that, but it's an albino, at that..." Tina said, as she slowly took out her 3DS, and went to the Camera App on it. "Luka's not gonna believe this… Now, buddy? Just stand perfectly still..."

The mongoose looked up at the gamer girl in curiousity, as…

SNAP!

Upon hearing that sound, the mongoose ran off into the woods, as Tina made sure she got the pic right.

"This is so unreal… How the hell did a mongoose get in Canadian territories?" Tina asked herself. "Let alone an albino mongoose? I should show Luka this..."

Tina started to walk back towards camp, as the mongoose looked at the gamer girl, with curiosity in its face.

* * *

**Confessional: The unreal has became real…**

**Tina**: Still, this thing… It's almost like finding a shiny Pokemon! All without looking for countless hours, or Wonder Trading…

* * *

**Inside the Mess Hall…**

Xander was currently playing an arcade game that was installed in the Mess Hall, and was enjoying every minute of it.

"Huh, why Chris would install this in the Mess Hall? I ain't complaining." Xander said to himself, as someone entered the Mess Hall.

"Hey, cute butt… You up for a game?"

Xander looked at who entered, and smiled.

"Or course, Omelette."

The Photophobic girl stood next to the Arcade Gamer, and started to play their game together.

But from a shadowed corner of the Mess Hall, someone was watching the two…

* * *

**Confessional: It's a mystery to everyone!**

**Yuki**: Yes! YES! I saw that someone installed it while we were busy, so I just had to invite Omelette to play with Xander while I hid in the corner. Now, the tough part. It's simple; just play it cool, Xander, and you may be going home with the sweetest prize of them all, hon.

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to close out the show.

"And so, Alec Nye's show has come to a close. But from what we learned, he's gonna make a full recovery. But he leaves us with these questions! Will the Turtles bounce back, after losing another member? What kinda ink does Allie have? Will Whitney get over kissing Tina?"

"It was a sugar rush!" Whitney from afar, yelled out from a loudspeaker.

"Err, does Hannah have a crush on Allie? And who'll be the next one out? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

"Now to run from two strong gals!" Chris said, as he ran away from the dock.

* * *

**VOTES**

**None due to Alec being Medivaked.**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec**

* * *

**Notes on Alec**

What can I say about Alec? He was a large ham, and quite popular with his love of SCIENCE. However, one thing defeated him at the end… The Lone Star Tick bite he received prior to the show. Some plans included him downing a potion to subdue the effects long enough, but he needed the medical attention, and soon… Plus, he was a driving M Tone for the Turtles. But in the end, he is currently recovering at the hospital, hoping to get back to his original strength. To those that like him, and that's a lot, I am truly sorry that he's gone this soon…

* * *

NEXT TIME: Something is rumbling from the Underground…

Alec: -A note is taped on the computer- Never forget… SCIENCE rules!

BaconBaka OUT!


	20. Tremor'ing with Excitement -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So sorry for the long wait; was taking the rest of the year off to work on other stuff. But hey, Dictionary is back in force!

**Yuki's Face Paint:** A Sun [L], and a Moon [R]

This episode, we start up the next challenge!

This isn't gonna be no London Underground…

* * *

The Dock of Shame was currently devoid of life, without anyone on it to share the recap. That is, until a red-haired intern walked in front of the camera.

"Uh, McLean? You around?" Dana asked, as she looked around. "Man, where are ya?"

But at her feet, laid a note. She picked it up, and read it.

"Hmm… If anyone reads this, introduce the episode, please? I'm hiding from Whitney and Hannah's wrath."

Dana looked at the camera, and chuckled to herself as she pocketed the note.

"Oh… Yeah! How does he start this thing? Okay. I think I got it. Previously on Dictionary..."

"Our teams had to travel to the world of Kirby, to prove if they're one super tough pink puff! There was action, and I am not referencing a certain part which caused Chris to flee. Also, we got ourselves a new intern, one which Hannah took a liking to. In the end, Alec, who was striken with a fever he just couldn't shake off, was taken to the hospital, and removed from the game as a result. Poor guy."

"Now, with 19 campers remaining, who'll outlast the other? Will the Turtles get some much-needed Morale? Will the Tight-Knit Alliance and the two kids last? Is there any fanfiction of Ti… Tea and Biscuits? And who'll be the next one to leave? Find out right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

"Whew… Dodged a bullet with that Titney there..." Dana breathed a sigh of relief, as she realized what she just said. "Oh… fu-"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

Ugra looked up at the ceiling, and sighed.

"Man, our team's dropping like flies." Ugra said to himself. "Danny is gone, Alec is at the hospital… Could have been worse, though. Francis could have came back to the island..."

He then took something from his bag… It appeared to be a music box.

"Mom… Hope I'm doing you proud..." Ugra said to himself, as he began to turn the crank to the music box, and some sweet sounding music started to play.

"I miss you… mom..."

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away from the island, Quentin was teaching Kagura how to surf. Thankfully, Quentin found a spare surfboard in the boathouse that Isaac stayed the night a few nights ago.

"I'm quite surprised you brought your swimsuit with ya, brah." Quentin said out loud.

"Hey, gotta be prepped for anything!" Kagura replied back. "Besides, who knew if Osaka's Got Talent would have a beach episode?"

"Well, there's that." Quentin commented. "Now, the key to surfin' good is to have good balance. Now, let's see your balance."

Kagura got on her surfboard, and surprisingly enough, showed some good balance on her board.

"Well, there's that. How?" Quentin asked.

"I more or less practiced some dance moves for OGT, which some of them required some good balance." Kagura explained.

"Eh, whatever floats your boat." Quentin shrugged, as he got on his board. "Now, just wait for the next wave, and ride it… Ride it like you're going through the trench run!"

Kagura blinked. "I don't quite follow..."

Quentin smirked. "Dudette? We've got some trainin' to do aside of surfin', babe."

Kagura nodded, as she rode the wave back to the island, feeling sort of happy as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, someone's in love…**

**Kagura**: Trench run? What does all that mean?

**Quentin**: Someone's never seen Star Wars… Time to show her the one thing that's gotten me into the series! Except for Episode 1. She ain't ready for that one… Yet.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

The three girls were busy watching a cartoon on TV, and currently talking.

"So, how did that date go?" Vikki asked.

"Uhh… I would exactly say it was a date." Omelette answered back. "We just played a few rounds of Street Fighter, that's all. Dude even taught me how to do the Hadoken!"

"Really, now?" Candace smirked.

"Yep! I show it to you, but… Don't wanna interrupt this awesome toon." Candace answered back.

The three continued to watch in silence, as Omelette spoke up.

"Wow, she has such a cute butt..." Omelette said out loud. "An A-Plus, in my opinion."

"Uhh… She's the mom." Candace stated out loud.

"And what a mom!" Omelette replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: I think I used the Momma Mia joke before…**

**Omelette**: Hey, sometimes cartoon moms are the best moms!

**Vikki**: I totes call it a date… -Winks at the camera-

**Candace**: I wouldn't be too surprised if Omelette graded Giffany's butt, to be honest…

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Currently, the two boys were watching TV. It was Ross' turn, and he was watching an UFO documentary. Ross couldn't help but ask one question that's been on his mind.

"So… How did the date went?"

Xander sighed. "It wasn't a date-date, dude. It was just a friendly get-together, that's all!"

"If you say so…" Ross commented. "I still call it a date, though."

"Whatever… But now, it's time to train you in trying to win Luka's heart." Xander said out loud. "I know you're in love with her. Don't deny it!"

"Well, what do you expect? She's a real cool gal!" Ross replied back. "Still, I wanna hook up with her someday..."

Xander then did some thinking. Soon enough, he got up, and ran out the door.

"Hey, where you going, Xander?" Ross asked, as he looked at the television. "Huh… Dude must saw this autopsy before..."

"And back." Xander inquired, entering the room. He then presented Ross with a Luka doll.

"Xander, I'm in love with the real Luka. Why would I hook up with a doll?" Ross questioned. "And does that belong to Isaac?"

"He let me borrow it to help you out." Xander answered. "Seriously, he can tiny cloth piercings well, bro."

"So, what's the plan?" Ross asked.

"It's all simple, really. Pretend this Luka doll is the real Luka." Xander instructed. "She just got her eyebrow pierced."

"Uh, she already has her eyebrow pierced." Replied Ross.

"Okay… Lip?"

"Yep. Snakebites, at that."

"Er… Tongue?"

Yeppers."

"Um…" Xander said, thinking for a body part that was piercable.

"You're trying too hard, Xander…" Ross inquired.

* * *

****Confessional: Yep, I gotta agree with Ross there…****

**Xander**: Okay, I so gotta ask Luka what body parts are able to be pierced… She's the expert, here!

**Ross**: -He is looking at the Luka Doll- This is silly… Isaac? If you're listening, mind if you make a Ross doll to go with this?

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

The girls were watching Luka play a game on a SNES that Whitney found earlier.

"Man, you've found quite the steal, Whitney!" Luka complimented. "An actual working SNES?

"Plus, not to mention that the game you found was Harvest Moon!" Tina added. "I even tried finding that game at yard sales on the weekend, but it was a no-show. So, I got it off of virtual console."

Selena blinked at the images onscreen. "It's a game about farming. How do you even enjoy this?"

"Hey, beats all the war themed shooters out there." Whitney inquired. "At least don't be afraid to do something different, every now and then."

"I hear that." Tina added, as she turned towards Luka. "So, Luka? What girl are you gonna go for?"

"I'm… Not sure, myself." Luka answered back.

"Well, being Whitney kissed a girl during the challenge…" Selena said, as Whitney glared at her. "Think she could be of some assistance?"

"Sugar. Rush." Whitney replied back. "There's a difference between starting up Titney, and starting up Titney when you're all hyped up on sugary treats."

"You dig her, don't ya?" Luka questioned.

"Well, I think Tina's cute and all, but I've got my eyes all set on someone different." Whitney answered, as she suddenly realized. "Annnnnddd I forgot to do one thing after the challenge. Be back soon, guys!"

Whitney bolted from the room, as Tina sat down next to Luka.

"So, you're the expert. How do I do a successful farm?" Luka asked.

"Well, I'll tell you later. Right now..." Tina said, as she dug into her pockets and pulled out her 3DS, and showed the pic of the mongoose to Luka. "What, or how?"

Luka took a look at the pic, and was confused.

"How did a mongoose even get its way to Canada, for starters?" Luka questioned. "Let alone an albino one?"

"Beats me… I even asked Dana, being she usually carries shipment in, and she didn't hear anything about no mongoose." Tina answered.

"Err, if it'll help… Mind if I try… digging in the trash for evidence around Chris' trailer?" Selena offered. "Knowing him, some of his hair care products are imported."

"Hmm… It's a long shot, but if it'll help..." Tina said out loud.

"I shall be back with evidence as quick as I can." Selena replied, as she ran out the door.

Selena could only sigh.

* * *

**Confessional: Not everyone's cut out for the country life…**

**Selena**: -She is now wearing plastic gloves- Okay, why I am digging in the garbage for hair care products for some stupid detective work, I'll never understand. That geek owes me for this one...

**Luka**: Yeah, that mongoose is quite odd… They're not even native to Canada, for starters.

**Tina**: Mongoose… mongoose… All I know is that they like eating snakes...

**Whitney**: Hey, I promised myself to do this after smooching on Tina. But between chasing after Chris, I kinda flaked on it.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

Isaac was currently sewing something up. It appeared to be a plush doll of Allie.

"Still as talented as ever." Bob complimented. "So detailed, at that. You've got plans to do all the campers, and even Dana, as well?"

Isaac chuckled. "You bet, Bob."

"Still, your craft is top of the line stuff!" Bob complimented. "You've ever thought of running your own business?"

Isaac blinked. "You mean… Like a home-brewed business?"

"Or course, meow!" Nerdi chirped in. "If you repaired me to look totes badass, and with you on this show… Just imagine how many kids and adults alike would PAY for a Hakkit original!"

"Much like how you paid for one of those Borg cube ships from Star Trek?" Isaac smirked.

"Hey, I was determined to beat whoever was gonna buy that thing." Nerdi explained.

"So… I've been meaning to ask." Maxwell spoke up.

"Yeah, Maxwell?" Isaac asked.

"When did you got interested in sewing? Your stuff looks expert made! You could sew up a plushie of… Let's say, Ibuki Mioda, and I would believe it." Maxwell explained.

"Who?" Isaac questioned, as he shrugged, and continued to sew. "Eh, I'll pretend I know who that anime character is. But in either case, I was young when I got interested in sewing..."

"Ooh, storytime!" Nerdi grinned, taking out a small, empty bag of popcorn from behind her back.

"Err, where did you even get that, Nerdi?" Bob asked, seemingly confused.

"Eh, kitten puppet secret, meow!" Nerdi answered back. "Continue on, Isaac."

"Certainly. Well, I was being dropped off at an elderly neighbor's house while my mom was at work, when I was a toddler." Isaac explained.

* * *

_At the young age of 3, Isaac was in his playpen, watching what the elderly neighbor was viewing on TV…_

_The Wonderful World of Stitchery._

"_I wonder if he's going to do some happy little trees this week..." The babysitter said out loud._

_The sewer on TV was sewing up what appeared to be a sweater. Isaac watched curiously at the sewer on TV. Pretty soon, he began to mock-sew the sewer's actions._

_The babysitter looked at Isaac, and warmly smiled._

"_Aww… How cute… Isaac is pretending to sew..." The babysitter said to herself._

* * *

"...By age 5, I was sewing up sweaters, and by age 9, I crafted my first doll." Isaac continued. "Soon enough, I was more or less an expert by my family. Though most of the students at my school thought otherwise, seeing sewing as a girly activity."

"Yeah, who cares about that?" Bob noted. "I usually watch a certain show involving horses with markings on their thighs, and I barely have any flak about it."

Isaac looked at Bob with concern. "Er, Bob? You a fan of any fandoms?"

"Yeah." Bob nodded in response.

"Keep them at home when you reach middle school. Trust me on this." Isaac explained. "Don't do what I did and expose it on Day 1."

"Already noted." Bob replied back.

"Now, with that outta the way…" Isaac said, as he smiled. "You guys may have a good idea about me starting up my own plushie business, involved in making and repairing plushies."

"Hey, we'll be there every step of the way." Maxwell smiled back.

"You bet, meow!" Nerdi added.

Isaac could only continue smiling. "Aw, geez! You're making me blush!"

* * *

**Confessional: Quite the contrast of the Isaac from the first day, huh?**

**Isaac: **Guys do have a point there… Hm, Betty did have an account on some website involving artwork before she died… Maybe I can set up an account of my own and post my works, and go from there?

**Maxwell**: Middle School is the worst… At least things get much more better once High School rolls around.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girls Side**

Ethan was invited by Yuki to hang with the girls. Currently, they were huddled around the Air-Conditioned Kotasu, as Gina was busy chiseling a drink from a block of ice, standing on a coaster.

"Geez, and I thought this coaster I invented would be a cinch to keeping cold drinks ice cold… How wrong I was." Gina said, between chiselings.

"But it makes for one dang good freeze-pop!" Hannah complimented, taking a lick of a frozen drink on a stick.

Meanwhile, Yuki was looking up some articles on a laptop, and smiled.

"Well, guess like Kagura's intinal place of reality TV is getting along without her just fine, hon!" Yuki stated said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Well…" Yuki said, as she turned the laptop around.

The monitor showed a red-headed girl, all decked out in clothes suited for a J-Pop Idol group, on-stage.

"Says here this Kirby girl is a huge fan-favorite." Gina said, smiling. "Though she comes from America, she quickly took to the stage with some nervousness, but persevered really well."

"Wow, that shade of red really suits her." Yuki complimented.

Hannah starred at the screen, however.

"Wow… she's beautiful..." Hannah said to herself.

"Huh, switched over from Allie to Kirby real quick, huh?" Gina teased.

"Hey, I just like cute girls, okay? And cute guys!" Hannah replied back.

"Also says here that you would look cute in a black and pink-streaked ponytail." Yuki read from a website.

Hannah nodded. "Well, you may be right. Been thinking of getting more pink streaks in my hair. Had my bangs pink since I was five."

Gina blinked. "Really?"

"Hey, comes with the territory of being raised by a gothic family." Hannah smiled.

"Wow, extreme teach 'em while they're young, hon..." Yuki muttered.

"So, what do you think, Yuki?" Ethan asked. "You're the hair expert here."

"Not as much as my friend, but yeah." Yuki smiled. "Tomorrow, Yuki shall join the ponytail club!"

"Awesome!" Hannah replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Course, it doesn't come with a club sandwich.**

**Hannah**: Though I did keep this hidden from the girls… I called that Kirby girl on Kagura's computer cute. And I think Allie is beautiful as… Hmm… I may have to ask someone about this in the morning.

**Ethan**: What can I say about Yuki? She's... Well, cool.

**Yuki**: As for how you guys are asking on how Kagura managed to get wi-fi? -She holds up a peanut- Turns out Gina managed to jerry-rig a device of hers. Looks like this thing carries a connection, after all.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and the Angelic Figure was floating around, doing her rounds.

"Okay, and Dana is dreaming of a sleepover with her friends." The Angelic Figure smiled to herself, as she flew over to the Flyin' Flounders' cabin. Carefully opening the door, and observed Isaac, who was smiling in his sleep. On top of him was Nerdi, who was also 'asleep', though her eyes were still 'open'.

"Ol' sweet Isaac… He must be dreaming of Whitney." The Angelic Figure said to herself, as she observed Bob… Who wasn't feeling too hot in dreamland.

"And Bob… I may not be God, but..." The Angelic Figure noted, as she flicked her fingers, and a pink mist developed around Bob, and the other guys. Once the mist faded away, the Angelic Figure smiled again.

"Hope you've have sweet dreams, guys." She said out loud, as she floated outside the room, and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, everyone started to pile into the Mess Hall. Hannah was currently looking at Candace, with Bob next to her.

"So, what's this about? Why do you wanna speak with Candace?" Bob asked.

"Because, from what we observed, she's more or less a sisterly type of girl." Hannah explained. "And I really need some advice."

"What kinda advice?" Bob questioned.

"Well, I think Allie is beautiful." Hannah commented. "Granted, she is a goth. And last night, I saw a pic of some girl named Kirby last night, who I think is beautiful, too."

"Huh. Never heard of any girl Kirbies." Bob noted.

"I… may wanna talk to Candace, woman-to-woman. Get this straightened out. That, and she is a sisterly type." Hannah said, as she got up, and walked over to the cartoon fanatic, who was currently watching a cartoon on her portable DVD player.

"Silly Muttley..." Candace playfully shook her head, as Hannah approached her.

"Er… Candace?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Oh, hey Hannah." Candace greeted the goth girl. "Somethin' on your mind?"

"Er, nothing much. But… I wanna discuss something that's been on my mind." Hannah explained.

"Go on..." Candace said in response, curious about what Hannah had to say.

The goth girl explained on calling both Allie, and Kirby beautiful. Once she was done, Candace nodded.

"Err… I think Omelette may be much more help than I can be." Candace commented.

"You rang?" Omelette asked.

"Hannah here needs some advice for… Well, you're an expert in this field." Candace replied out loud.

"I read ya." Omelette nodded. "But me and Hannah'll discuss this in private."

"Well, okay." Hannah said out loud, as she was led outside by the Turtle Member.

* * *

Now outside the Mess Hall, Omelette fiddled with her shades.

"So, you mentioned that you think Allie and this Kirby chick's beautiful, huh?" Omelette questioned.

"Yeah." Hannah nodded. "Even then, I still like boys."

"And you tend to hang with Bob a lot, not counting the two of you being the same age..." Omelette noted. "Maybe, there's a tad chance you're… Bisexual, kiddo?"

Hannah blinked in silence, until... "What?"

"Hey, Hannah… You okay?" Omelette asked. "You were a little silent for a moment there."

"Am… I really Bi? I do think Allie is beautiful, but I also like boys as well..." Hannah said in silence.

"Hey, take it from an expert on this kinda thing." Omelette replied back. "But hey, being Bi ain't so bad. It's just another thing that makes you YOU."

"I hope so..." Hannah muttered in uncertainty.

"And if anytime you need some Bi-vice, as I like to call it, come seek me." Omelette said back. "I may think of something to help you out."

"Okay." Hannah nodded, as a smile developed on her.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, development!**

**Hannah**: Still, I am not sure if I do have a crush on Allie or not, yet. Love is confusing at times…

**Omelette**: Hey, when it comes to giving some sisterly advice… Well, I gotta give the gold to Candace. That Sophie girl she mentions to us from time to time… I swear, they're borderline sisters or something.

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the Mess Hall, the campers were busy waiting for Chris to arrive.

"So, you think Chris should have arrived by now?" Quentin asked.

"Beats me. He's most likely stalling for dramatic effect." Candace answered. "Though I wouldn't put it past Chris to do so."

"I've didn't see him when me and Hannah were having our talk." Omelette added. "So I'm kinda at a loss, here."

"It has to be something big." Luka said. "Cause even Allie and Dana are not around, too."

Just then, a familiar voice was shouted through the air.

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!"

The campers held their ears shut, due to the noise.

"Geez, and I thought me and Sophie were loud!" Candace stated.

"Fangirling, much?" Tina smirked out loud.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, I guess you can say that." Candace answered. "What can we say? The both of us are cartoon geeks!"

"Almost like someone I know…" Tina said, before smiling. "But I won't hold it against ya. I'm a fangirling girl, too."

"I said… GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!" Chris shouted out loud, as he entered the Mess Hall. He was holding a megaphone in one hand, and an airhorn in the other.

"Er, I think the Play It Loud days are over, Chris." Tina stated. "My parents tried that with Harvest Moon one time. Surround Sound virtual farming, anyone?"

Maxwell grinned. "Tina, your parents sound awesome."

Tina giggled sheepishly. "Yeah, they are..."

"So, what's the deal with the noise?" Ugra asked. "We're all awake, right now."

"I know, but… Are you ready for the MOST AWESOMENESS, MOST THRILLING CHALLENGE YET?!" Chris shouted out loud again, blowing into his airhorn.

"Dear God, he's became an MLG Pro Douchbag..." Ross gulped.

"Want me to alert Dana to hide her copy of Call Of Duty?" Bob asked.

"Who's to say I snagged her copy of CoD?" Chris replied back. "This, like I said, is gonna be our MOST AWESOMENESS, MOST THRILLING CHALLENGE YET!"

"But isn't every challenge the most awesomeness, most thrilling challenge ever in your book?" Hannah asked.

"Except for maybe the fear challenge, meow." Nerdi answered, as the two giggled and high-fived each other.

"And I thought this challenge would be off to a great start with me YELLING AND CAUSING A LOT OF NOISE!" Chris shouted out loud, as he started to put his airhorn close to the megaphone. Most of the campers gulped.

"He isn't..." Isaac gulped, as he stuck cotton in his ears.

"He would." Vikki added, as she covered her ears.

But before Chris' plan would come to fruition, there was some rumbling being felt.

"Er, is that an earthquake?" Yuki asked out loud.

"Wouldn't put it past Chris." Ethan stated.

At that moment, what appeared to be a giant creature burst out from under the floor, leaving a large hole on the floor. It appeared to be of a worm-like shape, with a beak on the front. Its body was littered with spikes, and it seemingly looked at Chris.

"Mother..." Chris started to say, as the worm opened it's mouth, and latched some tentacle-like tongues onto Chris, starting to drag him into its mouth.

"AAAAHHH! Campers! Help me! HELP!" Chris pleaded in fear, dropping the megaphone, airhorn, and what seemingly appeared to be a remote control on the floor.

"Hang on, Chris!" Whitney said out loud, as she removed one of her wrist bandages. Using it as a lasso, she tried to rope in Chris. But with how the worm was tossing around Chris, it proved to be impossible.

"No, watch the hair! NOOOOOO!" Chris yelled out, as he was completely engulfed by the worm. It soon dug back underground, making its way off with its breakfast of a TV host.

Upon seeing what occurred, the campers were now on the seemingly sturdy tables.

"So… let's get this straight..." Candace said out loud. "That… thing, burst out from the underground, and made off with Chris like Garfield to a plate of lasagna?"

"Seemingly so..." Vikki answered. "You don't think this is the Series Finale, is it?"

Isaac couldn't help but wonder about the remote Chris tossed out while he was being dragged around.

"Hey, what's the deal with that remote?" Isaac asked, as he looked at Nerdi. "Nerdi, you're the lightest of the bunch. Think you can grab it for us?"

"Can do, Isaac." Nerdi saluted, as she hopped off of the table and onto the floor.

Carefully creeping to where the remote is, she picked it up, and hopped back on the table.

"Now… Let's see what the deal is." Nerdi nodded, as she pressed a button, and turned the power on.

At that moment, what appeared to be a TV screen started to lower, and turned on.

"_T-__E-E-N__ T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, LET'S GO!_"

"Nope! Not in anyone's lifetime." Nerdi changed the channel real quick.

"And good thing, too." Candace nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, the second Teen Titans Take That, two episodes in a row.**

**Candace**: And shows like these makes us appreciate the classics more.

* * *

Nerdi stopped off at another channel.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_"

"Nobody." Nerdi changed the channel.

"What if it was a classic episode?" Isaac asked.

"What, these days? Studies show that 25% of all kids only care about fart jokes in their cartoons, meow." Nerdi explained.

"What happened to the other 75%?" Candace asked.

Nerdi stopped at a channel, displaying… ponies? Both Ross and Candace were distracted by the images onscreen.

"Ooh, Stop right there; I love this episode!" Ross said out loud.

"Huh, didn't know you were a brony." Luka nodded.

"Hey, what can I say? I saw mom watching it, and… Well, I watched it with her." Ross explained.

At that point, some static filled the airwaves.

"Aww..." Ross and Candace moaned in disappointment.

It took a few seconds for the static to clear, as the screen displayed Allie, in front of a camera.

"Greetings, Campers. What you just saw… Was a Graboid, from the Tremors series." Allie explained.

Most of the campers were confused on what Allie said.

"Graboid? Tremors?" Bob blinked.

"Right… I should explain." Allie nodded, as she looked at Dana, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Or… Should I have our resident red-head fangirl about it?"

"Eh, sure." Bob smiled.

"Okay. Dana, the floor's yours!" Allie said, as Dana took to the camera.

"Now… The Tremors series involves taking on underground worms called Graboids. There are 5 sets of movies, as thus a short-lived TV series that aired when we both were growing up. Now, the way the Graboid attacks its prey is by sound, by what you seen with Chris' shouting earlier. It is best advised to not make any noise, unless you want to be its next meal. Also, it is really, really tough to take down a Graboid, as well. While some ideas involve blowing them up via explosives, or tricking them into falling off a cliff, someone did shoot one to death. One Burt Gummer. And Reba Mc… Er, that country singer that once had a sitcom. But being Burt's fictional, it's up to you to plan out on how to destroy the Graboid." Dana explained, smiling along the way. "Er, did I nerd out again?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Tina smiled back. "I won't hold it against you, however."

"Hey, me and mom bonded with the series. Why do you think I was pumped to describe it?" Dana shrugged. "In either case, your job, is to defeat your team's assigned Graboid. The team that destroys their Graboid with the least fatalities, wins it for their team. And don't worry; if anyone of you get nommed, the Graboid has a teleporter device inside, that teleports you to a special chamber, where you'll remain for the rest of the challenge."

"So, Chris is okay?" Quentin asked.

"You betchya!" Dana smiled. "Though he's kinda showering right now, to repair his hair."

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it." Allie came back on camera. "Now… Any questions?"

Quentin raised his hand. "Er… I've watched the movies from time to time. Do we gotta deal with these… Screechers, as thus…"

He took a look at Omelette, and looked back at the screen.

"...Assblasters?"

Allie shook her head. "Nah, we're dealing just with the vanilla Graboids. So no creatures that uses their butts to light one up and fly."

Omelette's eyes went wide. "WHOA! I really gotta watch those movies, now! Creatures that uses their butts to fly? I am game for that!"

"Now, the Interns have already parked your team's vehicles outside the Mess Hall. Now, these vehicles are heavy enough for the Graboids to not drag down. Now… Good luck! Allie and Dana out!" Allie said, as the video feed ended.

"So… What kinda vehicles are we driving around, brah?" Quentin questioned.

"Er… Will tractors do?" Gina asked out loud, looking outside the Mess Hall. She was currently using her spider-walker to hang onto the ceiling.

The teams nodded, and silently walked outside, to where the tractors were...

* * *

Now outside, there were some supply trailers attached to the back, to allow all of the campers to ride on.

"Okay, who knows how to drive one of those things?" Maxwell asked.

"Eh, I can manage." Luka grinned. "This is almost like when me and my gang ruined an armadillo smuggling ring."

"Wait, what?" Ross questioned.

"Hey, Pat knows her stuff. What with her being the Brains of the Pawz and all." Luka complimented. "She managed to hotwire and drive one of those suckers. I think I can manage well."

"I've ridden in tractors before, hon." Yuki nodded. "Back when I was young, and at my Uncle's farm."

"Need some pointers?" Hannah asked. "Mom taught me some tricks of the trade involving tractors."

"I can drive. Heck, I driven a miniature clown car before." Vikki added. "Count me in for driving."

* * *

**Confessional: Tonka Tough**

**Vikki**: That, and my dad's granddad told me some construction stories growing up.

**Hannah**: Is it bad that I helped assist a little in the making of a building with my mom at one point?

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The Turtles were driving through the island, with Vikki behind the wheel, hoping that their Graboid wouldn't eat any of their own, anytime soon.

"So, let's get this straight; these creatures can hunt by sound?" Candace asked.

"Yep." Quentin nodded.

"And they can travel underground and pull you in?" Candace questioned.

"That's about the long and short of it." Quentin answered.

With Ugra, however, he was silent… Until finally...

"No… I can't end up underground..." Ugra said out loud, looking VERY frightened. "Not again..."

"You okay? You were silent this whole time after Chris got nommed." Omelette asked in concern.

"No… I am not..." Ugra muttered.

"Hey, Vikki?" Candace asked, interrupting the mood. "You may wanna punch it."

"Er, why?" Vikki questioned back, as she looked at her rearview mirror.

A dust trail was closing in close to the team.

"Ohhh… That's why." Vikki noted, as she continued driving. "So, question! How do we stop that thing?"

"Maybe chop off those tentacle tongue things?" Candace answered back. "Omelette, you chopped up stuff with your hat back in the talent contest. Maybe you can-"

"Sorry, cute butt, but this hat right here? I mentioned it before, but it's more than just a fashion statement." Omelette stated. "Keeps the sun out of my eyes, along with my shades."

"Ohhh, right. Photophobic." Candace replied. "Well, we'll need to find a more silent way to escape from that thing."

"What do we got in the back?" Vikki asked.

"Just some stable poles." Omelette explained, pointing to some poles lying in the back. "Though I don't know what we can do with these things..."

Vikki nodded, as she noticed some stable rocks. Parking the tractor next to them, she turned off the engine.

"All for nothing, but why you stopped our tractor?" Candace asked.

Vikki grinned. "Simple. Hey, Omelette! Fork over one of those poles?"

Omelette did so, as Vikki looked at the rocks. Using the pole as a vault, she managed to jump her way to the next rock with style.

"Ooohh! I got ya!" Omelette grinned. "Let me try!"

Omelette tried to pole-vault… But failed to do so.

"CRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPP!" Omelette yelled, as she landed on her butt. She quickly got back up. "Trying again."

Omelette tried to jump again, but fell on her butt… Again.

* * *

**Confessional: Hop! Skip! Jump!**

**Omelette**: -She is sitting on a pillow- I totally respect pole vaulters, now… Man, my butt smarts!

* * *

And so, the Tremors challenge begins! It's a really good franchise that me and my grandma watched. And I figured this would be a good tribute to her.

NEXT TIME: Nommings! And lots of them!


	21. Tremor'ing With Excitement -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites:** First off, I would like you to pray for my friend, EarthVSTheDerek on deviantArt. He recently lost his mother to cancer. I've been in his shoes once, and I wouldn't wish that kinda fate on anyone.

Also… There's a Winter Storm coming. So, if I'm not online, I most likely lost power for a few days… Here's hoping I don't lose it.

The Tremors Challenge continues! Yeah, this challenge may be confusing for some…

Don't break into the wrong Rec Room!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The five team members were pole-vaulting across rocks, hoping they wouldn't be any worm's lunch, despite said Graboid being a animatronic Allie built.

"Okay, dude and dudettes, first off, we should think up a way on how we'll take on our underground friend." Quentin said out loud, between hops. "I've seen the movies once or twice. So I've got some idea on how to truly wipeout a Graboid."

"Whatever the case, we're dealing with something that any skills at Looney Tunes can suffice." Candace stated.

"Then go Gravity Falls levels?" Vikki suggested.

"I dunno; I don't think Weirdmagedeon even dealt with Graboids, to be honest." Candace answered back.

"In either case, we're just five people against one giant worm." Vikki stated. "Think we can even take it down?"

"Hey, you just gotta believe!" Omelette winked back, as she tried to hop, but fell on her butt. "Dammit! How do you even do that, Vikki?"

"Years of practice, Omelette." Vikki replied back, as there was some noises going on behind them.

"No… Not the underground… NO!" Ugra yelled out, running on the ground, with the Graboid chasing him.

"Ugra, no! Get on the rocks, brah!" Quentin ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ugra screamed out loud, as he was soon dragged underground, by the Graboid.

**Ugra has been Eaten**

"Yikes… I really hope that comfortable in there..." Omelette shivered. "Eaten whole, butt first? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies!"

"Nevermind that; we should just stay alive." Candace said out loud, as the four continued to hop on the rocks.

"So, where should we go, anyway?" Vikki asked.

"Well, from what these creatures brought, it tends to avoid any rocky areas. So, we should head for any mountainous terrain." Candace explained. "If our buddy here wants leftovers, he's gonna be denied; the soil around those parts are a bit rougher, even more-so for an animatronic worm."

"Whoa..." Quentin exclaimed. "How do you know a lot about soil?"

Candace chuckled. "That's the advantages of living with botanists, bud."

* * *

**Confessional: You think their flowers shoot friendlyness pellets…**

**Candace**: I've even asked Dana to grab up some soil samples from some neighboring islands for research purposes… -She looks at one of the samples of soil- Do I really wanna plant something in a pot labeled 'Blood Rock'?

* * *

In the Arena Building, a teleporter set up, was already turned on. Allie and Dana, the former doing upkeep on the Graboids, and the latter painting her toenails with clear nail polish, was wondering who was the first one to get nommed. Soon enough…

"Hey, look! My teleporter works!" Allie said out loud.

"Or course it does; you tested the Graboid on me several times prior to the challenge, so I know off-hand that it works." Dana smirked back, as she put away her nail polish.

The two watched, as Ugra materialized from the teleporter.

"No! Walls closing in!" Ugra yelled out loud, as he realized where he was. "...Huh? Allie and Dana? Where am I?"

"You're currently in the Arena Building. You're out of the challenge, sadly. But you can watch the rest of the challenge with us!" Dana said, smiling.

"Good; I rather not be stuck underground again." Ugra grumbled.

"But for now, let's see what the Squids are up to..." Allie said, as she started to pay attention to that particular team."

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

They were riding on their path as well. There was no action going on, so they were currently chatting… Quietly, or course.

"So… You thinking on how to win over Omelette?" Ross asked.

"Hey, gotta make sure we both survive tonight." Xander replied back. "In the meantime, I spy a certain Mystic Warrior you should talk to."

"Who?" Ross asked, as Xander pointed at Luka, who was currently driving the tractor. "Oh, right."

Ross stepped over to where Luka was, and smiled.

"So, Luka… Gotta ask; how did you fall in love with animals, anyway?" Ross asked.

Luka warmly smiled. "Well, it all happened when I was five. I got lost in the woods close to home, and I felt I would never get out. I was sitting there, crying, when a deer came up to me. Nuzzling on me, the doe calmed me down. Soon after, a bluejay flew down, and also comforted me as well. Soon enough, I had an army of animals, guiding me out of the woods and back into civilization." She explained. "I gained the highest respect of animals that day."

Ross whistled. "Whoa..."

"And now, you can guess how I turned out." Luka winked. "I'm part of a group that adores animals as much as I do, along with the wardrobe to match."

Ross couldn't help but smile at his crush, as the mood was interupted.

"Hey, what's up with that dust cloud up there?" Luka asked out loud.

"I'm not sure… You don't think..." Luka questioned back, as…

…

…

...The tractor tipped over, along with the trailer on back, sending the campers flying.

"Ugh, that was quite a spill..." Xander noted, as he noticed something was off. "Oh, crap! Selena!"

Indeed, Selena was trapped underneath the trailer.

"HELLLLPPP!" Selena screamed out loud, not noticing the Graboid underneath her at that moment.

"Guys! We gotta get this trailer thing off her!" Xander ordered, as…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Selena screamed her last breath, as there was suddenly silence.

**Selena has been eaten.**

"Okay, change of plans. We only talk if the need comes." Xander whispered.

"Agreed." Whitney replied back, as she took out some bandages. "For now… Anyone needs some patching up?"

"Wow, I expect that coming from Allie, to be honest." Luka smirked.

"So… How do we take down our resident Graboid?" Whitney asked quietly.

"Well, coming from my part time extermination job, I've got a good idea on what to do." Xander answered. "Ka-Boom..."

"So, our objective is to blow that thing up?" Tina questioned, as Xander nodded. "I like those odds. Sounds crazy enough to work!"

* * *

**Confessional: Crazy Reed would approve of that crazy idea…**

**Xander**: Or course, gotta go for the components, first… Now, time to channel my inner Alec.

**Tina**: I gotta say… Poor Selena. Nobody deserved to go through that.

**Luka**: ...Blasted pitfalls.

**Selena**: Okay, THAT was scary! I rather not go through that, again.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

The seven (plus Nerdi) were traveling down their path, with Yuki driving, and Isaac and Ethan hanging on the side of the tractor. Gina was currently doing her best Spiderman impersonation by swinging from tree limb to tree limb with her spider-belt.

"Er, Gina? You may wanna get down from there." Hannah instructed.

"Aww, but I still wanna test out the surprising functions I hid in this thing!" Gina pouted.

"But what if you break a bone?" Kagura asked.

Gina sighed, as she hopped into the trailer, and detracted the limbs.

"Fine… I'm back on solid ground." Gina said, folding her arms. "You happy?"

Kagura nodded, as she turned towards Maxwell, who was just looking at the scenery.

"So, Maxwell-Kun… Word on the street is that you're interested in Tina-Chan." Kagura winked. "You're a huge fan of my country's animation. I've thought you would fall for me, to be honest."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. But when I saw Tina… My heart went aflutter… Almost like a crash-into hello in various shojo animes..." Maxwell explained.

"Hey, Tina-Chan's a nice gal." Kagura smiled back. "You've went for a nice gal, indeed. Though, there is someone that I adore on the isle..."

"Who?" Maxwell asked.

"Well..." Kagura began to say, as a Graboid's tongue came from underground, and detached the trailer. The trailer continued on without a word.

"Well… This sucks." Bob said out loud, as the Graboid rose from the ground. "What do we do?"

"Leave it to me!" Gina declared, as she hopped into action…

* * *

**Confessional: Famous last words…**

**Gina**: Yeah, kinda forgot that Graboids hunt by noise… Oops.

**Maxwell**: Then it kinda went after us, next. We stood no chance, at all.

**Hannah**: In the end, only I survived, after Bob pushed me out of the way. He's quite the noble guy… -She suddenly realizes what she said- Noble? What is THIS nonsense?!

* * *

**Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac**

The three continued on their way, not noticing about their missing teammates, until…

**Attention! Bob, Gina, Kagura, and Maxwell have all been Eaten.**

"What the..." Yuki muttered, as she noticed the missing trailer. "Okay, how did that happen?"

"How what happened?" Ethan questioned, as Yuki pointed to the back of the tractor, displaying the missing trailer they were towing from behind.

"Well, this royally sucks." Isaac stated. "What do we do now? Half our team's already swallowed up, and we're dealing with some pesky worm..."

Nerdi then did some thinking, as…

"Oh, idea!" Nerdi exclaimed. "Yuki! Press that chain release button, meow."

Yuki did as instructed, causing a chain to be released from the back of the trailer.

"Good. Now… slam that pedal down!" Nerdi grinned.

"Er, sweetie? This thing only goes up to around 30." Yuki explained to the puppet.

"Damn!" Nerdi cursed. "Okay… New idea!"

At that moment, the tractor was stopped, almost knocking off Ethan, Isaac, and Nerdi.

"Okay, that was a sudden stop…" Yuki stated. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Ethan answered back.

At that moment, the Graboid, having caught up to them, caught the chain, and started to pull the three campers' tractor from behind.

"You… Gotta be joking." Isaac said out loud.

"Yeah, this could had went lots better." Yuki added, as she tried to slam on the brakes, but to no avail.

"Crap… This isn't working!" Yuki yelled out loud.

"What do we even do?" Ethan questioned.

"I dunno, but we're about to approach the cliff, meow!" Nerdi screamed.

The three held on tight, as they braced for the worst…

…

…

...Only for the Graboid to stop, and release the chain. But the tractor kept on going, eventually going off the side of the cliff!

"Well… This is gonna suck." Isaac said out loud. "Betty? Please forgive me for soaking your snuggie."

"Betty? Betty who-" Yuki asked, as…

SPLASH!

The three, plus Nerdi, splashed right in the middle of the ocean. Quickly resurfacing, they soon started to swim towards shore.

"Ethan! Yuki! Isaac! I'm… not sure how that happened, but you three are disqualified from the challenge!" Chris announced from the intercom.

Isaac sighed, as he pointed at his snuggie. "Fine, disqualify us; I gotta get this thing into a washer quick!"

"Count me in too, meow!" Nerdi added. "I think I swallowed a plankton!"

The two made their way towards the washrooms, as Ethan looked at Yuki.

"So… Since we're out of the challenge, what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"I dunno… Watch some clouds roll by, hon?" Yuki answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Cloud is too OP in his home stage!**

**Ethan**: Hey, even though we're not in the challenge anymore… I had a lotta fun with Yuki.

**Yuki**: We spotted various clouds, including some that looked like dead Presidents… Yes, including William Henry Harrison.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The team continued to pole-vault their way on the rocks, as a thought hit Quentin.

"Hey, dudes? Is it me, cause I don't think I saw these lines of rocks on the island before." Quentin pondered.

"I wonder about that, too." Candace commented. "Where did these rocks come from, for starters?"

"Nevermind that; look!" Vikki announced, holding up a hand for the team to stop vaulting.

In front of them, was what appeared to be Dana's Gator, parked right beside a rock. The keys were still in the ignition.

"Nice! We've got a speedy way straight outta Wormville!" Omelette pumped her fist. "Though… Think she'll be ticked if we jack her ride?"

"I figured it was parked there for us, to emulate the actual movie." Quentin explained, as he fiddled with his glasses.

"In either case, I'm up for driving some more." Vikki grinned, as she hopped in the front seat, as Omelette followed, riding shotgun. The rest of the team soon followed, as Vikki turned on the ignition, and stepped on the gas. Right at that moment…

The Graboid popped its beak from underground, hoping to snag onto the Gator.

"Man, Dana's gonna be ticked if we damage her Gator." Quentin said out loud. "You may wanna punch it, Vikki?"

"Like a boss? You got it!" Vikki replied back, as she did so, causing the Gator to go moderately faster, with the Graboid still tailing the four.

Quentin blinked in confusion.

"Err, is this the top speed of a Gator?" Quentin questioned.

"Hey, I'm even surprised it can jet this fast..." Omelette answered back.

The Graboid opened its beak, hoping to snack one of the campers. Candace looked around the back of the Gator, hoping to find some way to deter the creature.

"Tree limb? No, breaks too easy." Candace muttered, tossing the limb off the Gator. "An Alaskan Amy action figure? Like a toy's gonna do anything..."

She placed the toy back, as she reached for something else.

"...Fried calimari with dipping sauce?" Candace questioned out loud.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, Allie looked at Dana with an annoyed look.

"So THAT'S where your lunch was… Oops; forgot." Dana sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

"Er, will you hurry up, brah?" Quentin pleaded. "Our wormy friend's inching closer."

Candace pulled out what appeared to be a handle of sorts, almost belonging to a sword.

"What's this… beam katana?" Candace asked herself, as she turned it on. An electric blue beam came out of it, almost making a shape of a sword. "Whoa, this seems totally adult."

"Candace! Spare the details and HURRY, babe!" Quentin yelled out in fear.

"Oh, right!" Candace said, as she quickly got to the Graboid's tongue, and slashed at it with the beam katana.

The tongue came clean off, as it backed off, clearly in pain.

Quentin blinked at Candace's feat, as she turned off the beam katana.

"Whoa… Just… whoa." Quentin said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I never thought you've had some Jedi in you..."

"I'm quite surprised, myself." Candace replied back, looking at the beam katana.

"Right. Now, what's the plan on our buddy back there?" Quentin asked.

"Well, we BLOW it sky-high!" Omelette announced, raising her hands in the air, and nearly accidentally hitting Vikki in the process. "Sorry, Vikki."

"Blowing it sky-high?" Vikki questioned, as the clown grinned. "I may have an idea..."

* * *

**Confessional: Ka-BOOM time coming?**

**Vikki**: Granted, it may take a few resources, but I think I can make it work. Here's hoping my lungs can work their magic.

**Omelette**: What can I say? I'm a fan of big booms!

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

They were currently running away from the Graboid, currently, all while it was tailing them.

"Man, for some ancient worm, it sure is fast!" Whitney said out loud.

"Nevermind that; we gotta find some way to distract this thing, or we're all toast." Ross added.

Xander nodded in response, as he stopped, and started to run back around, towards the Graboid.

"Xander, whatta doing?" Whitney asked.

"Simple; distracting this thing!" Xander yelled out, as he stopped, and patted his stomach. "Come on, you wannabee of a worm! I'm packing plenty of digested pepperoni along inside!"

The Graboid, hearing those words, rose up from the ground, and attached its tongues onto Xander, dragging him into its mouth.

**Xander has been eaten.**

"Yikes; we gotta book it!" Whitney yelled out, as she tripped. Luka, Tina, and Ross tried to go back to help, but…

The Graboid rose from the ground, snacking on Whitney as well.

**Whitney has been eaten.**

"Yikes…" Ross muttered, as the three ran away from the Graboid, as Ross glanced back. "Okay, we've had enough. We're making a stand!"

"How?" Luka questioned. "That thing can catch up to us, and snack on us like dinner."

"And besides, what use would it be to its meat consumption? You two are pescretrians, and I don't eat meat." Tina said.

"Wait, don't?" Luka questioned. "You didn't get bit by one of those ticks that hospitalized Alec, did you?"

"Oh, no-no-no… I'm actually Buddist." Tina answered back.

"Oh." Luka nodded back, as she looked at Ross. "So, where should we hide out?"

"We're just about there!" Ross replied back. "I gotta hand it for them to build something for this challenge."

A few short minutes later, they ditched the Graboid, as they arrived at their destination. The two girls were confused.

"An underground bomb shelter?" Tina questioned. "All for nothing, but that thing is a death-trap."

"Not exactly; if we get it outta its native environment, then it's smooth sailing for us." Ross replied back. "Now, let's enter!"

The two girls looked at each other, before agreeing to enter the bomb shelter with Ross.

* * *

In said bomb shelter, the three looked around at the various dusty decorations layed around. Most of it coming from the late 60's, early 70's.

"Err… Where did you find this tribute to Woodstock, anyway?" Luka questioned.

"Well, back in the Pirates VS Ninjas challenge. I took a look in here, but left it alone." Ross explained. "Never thought it come in handy for this one."

Tina expected the shelter, as well. "Hmm… Must have been built during the Cuban Missile Crisis. And after that ended peacefully, thankfully… Must have been some hidden clubhouse for hippies back when Wawanakwa was an active summer camp."

Luka smiled. "Wow, you've got a good eye for detail, Tina."

"Well, I often spend countless minutes on decorating houses in various games that have room customization." Tina said. "Gotta have some nice digs while waiting for plot to happen."

CRASH!

"Speaking of plot..." Ross stated, as the walls began to shake.

"Okay, we need some way to fight back!" Luka said out loud. "Tina, did you check the room throughly?"

Tina was still inspecting the room, as she noticed something was off.

"Hold up! That Jabberjaw picture! That is NOT 60's! It's a cash-cow franchise to milk off Scooby Doo's success!" Tina stated.

Ross blinked, as he looked at Luka. "Er, did we accidentally get Candace on our team?"

"Hey, a guy I know got is a huge fan of cartoons." Tina answered back. "But, something's fishy here, and literally."

She removed the picture, to reveal an opening in the wall. Inside said opening…

"Is that the PORTAL GUN?" Tina questioned, raising an eyebrow, taking out said gun. She read the inscription.

_Property of Allie; from our bestest cousin._

Tina eyed one of the walls, and gave off a grin, as she shot at two different walls, creating two separate portals. Then, tossing a leftover pillow into one of the portals, the pillow came out from the other portal.

"Hmm… Hello..." Tina said to herself, as she made her way back to the team. "Er, guys?"

"Tina? Where did you..." Ross questioned, as he shook his head. "Nevermind. How do we propose that we take this thing down?"

"I've got an idea..." Tina announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Famous Last Words?**

**Tina**: Sure, it may be a bit crazy, but… I've seen stuff that borders on pure insane! Noses, Giygas… Giygas' nose…

**Luka**: Hm, that Portal Gun… Think this plan will be a triumph?

* * *

**Flyi… Er, Hannah**

Hannah was the only one left in the challenge, from what she heard from Chris.

"Okay, Hannah. Psyche yourself; it's only a giant underground worm, that's eaten your friends." Hannah noted. "Time to take it down, one of the ways you know how…"

She then walked on the ground, looking for any signs of her worm.

"Hello? Graboid? I give up!" Hannah shouted out loud. "You have every right to eat me as your late-day snack!"

Nothing happened, which agitated Hannah further.

"Come on! I said, you have 99.99% permission to eat me!" Hannah yelled out loud.

Once again, nothing happened.

"Ugh! Am I gonna have to pull you outta the ground myself, WORMS FOR BRAINS?!" Hannah screamed.

All of a sudden, a jet of soil came towards Hannah, seemingly mad at the goth girl. Peeking its beaked face out, it started to unleash its tongues out, until…

"No sale, wormy!" Hannah taunted, as she ripped one of the tongues out of the Graboid. Tossing it aside, she taunted the worm some more.

"Come on! You know you like the dark-clothed meat!"

The Graboid lunged at her again, ready for a second go. This time, Hannah grabbed onto both tongues, and pulled it out of the ground.

"Okay… This! Is! For! Bob!" Hannah declared, as she tossed the Graboid from her hands, and it flew towards the trees, seemingly breaking it. Hannah then sat on the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief, at the job she done.

* * *

**Confessional: Score one for Hannah!**

**Hannah**: Okay, that was pure metal right there. I took down a movie monster… With my BARE HANDS... Yeesh, if I can take down a Graboid… Just imagine how Jason could feel. Or Freddy. Or anybody else. Except for the Xenomorphs; they're way too powerful for even me to take on solo.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

Vikki was putting the finishing touches of a balloon object, all while on a giant rock.

"And there!" Vikki grinned, as she stepped back to admire her work…

It was a cannon, made out of balloons.

"I call thee… The balloon cannon!" Vikki declared.

Candace whistled at Vikki's feat. "Man, Vik; you've got the lung complicity, or what?"

"Yeah! Now, we just gotta wait for Quentin to return with the balls." Omelette said out loud.

They didn't have to wait too long, as Quentin ran back to the three, holding a bag.

"Quickly, dudes! Hatchet doesn't know I swiped his funnel and gunpowder to do this." Quentin said out loud.

Omelette held one of the balls up close. "Whoa, you constipated some medicine balls from him?" Omelette questioned.

Quentin blinked. "Er... What? No, I wouldn't do that; I still wonder how Cartman from _South Park_ managed to stuff an entire theme park up his-"

"Hey, butts are amazing things." Omelette winked, as she licked her finger, and placed it on her own bum, making a sizzling sound.

Quentin looked at Omelette. "Well, you've got me there..."

"Don't question it; it's Omelette." Vikki replied back.

"Got my balls filled!" Candace announced.

"Mine's filled, as well!" Vikki added.

"Excellent. Now… All we gotta do is provide the perfect distraction…" Quentin pondered, as he looked at the three girls. "Candace, this soil is suitable for the Graboid to traverse around, right?"

"Correct-o, Quentin." Candace nodded.

"I'm ace at aiming. Vikki, being you somehow managed to get a fuse on a balloon cannon… You light up our firing friend." Quentin ordered.

"Hey, sometimes I surprise myself." Vikki shrugged.

"Now… All we need is a distraction..." Quentin pondered, as he looked at Omelette. "Hmm..."

"Level with me… What's the plan, again?" Omelette asked, all while balancing on Vikki's unicycle, all while holding clown horns.

"Simple. All you gotta do is roll around, while honking the horns. Soon enough, that Graboid's gotta come up for dinner, and when his mouth is open, we strike!" Quentin declared.

"Besides, it was your plan to blow up the Graboid." Vikki said out loud.

"...Sounds crazy." Omelette stated, before she grinned. "And crazy's my middle name. I'm in!"

She began to roll around on the unicycle, squeaking the horns, hoping that the Graboid would fall for it, all while Quentin was aiming the now loaded cannon, and Vikki was ready to light the fuse.

"Come on, bad butt… You said you got a craving for omelettes? Here I am..." Omelette taunted out loud.

At that moment, their Graboid, hearing the noise from Omelette's horns, started to lunge towards the Photophobic Girl.

"Come on, Omelette! Move!" Vikki ordered.

Omelette did some quick thinking, all while looking at the oncoming Graboid, with its jaw open…

"_Crud; it may lunge towards any direction if I try moving..._" Omelette thought, as an idea hit her.

Hopping with the unicycle, she managed to hop onto the Graboid, and ride it down its back.

"Now, Vikki and Quentin!"

Vikki lit the fuse, as the modified medicine ball flew into the Graboid's mouth, as it gulped it.

"HA! Never thought it would fall for it!" Quentin cheered out loud.

"Err..." Candace spoke up. "You guys did just launch an explosive into that thing, did ya?"

Quentin blinked, as he suddenly realized.

"SHIT! RUN!" Quentin yelled out loud, as he picked up the bag, and Vikki picked up her balloon cannon, and Omelette sped the other way.

A few seconds later…

**BOOM!**

The resulting explosion left behind what was left of an animatronic Graboid, among with a crater to boot.

The team walked over to the mess they made, as Quentin chuckled.

"I've… may have overdone it with the gunpowder..." Quentin stated. "Oops."

"Yep, that thing's done like dinner..." Vikki commented.

"And hey, we showed Michael Bay a thing or two about explosions!" Omelette said out loud.

"Now… Should we replace the gunpowder and medicine balls?" Candace questioned.

Omelette, Vikki, and Quentin sweat-dropped in nervousness.

"Oh… Right." The three said together, as they ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: KA-BOOM!**

**Omelette**: Besides, it's not like those medicine balls were important… Right?

**Hatchet**: -He is glaring at the camera- ...Those were rare, special edition, My Pretty Pegasus medicine balls…

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

"So, what's the idea, Tina?" Ross asked.

"Well, that's simple." Tina answered, as she shot the portal gun at a back wall. She then presented the gun to Tina. "Thankfully, Allie added a way to adjust the size of the portal. Anyway, Luka? Since you're a swift runner, from what you told me and Whitney, think you can help in making a separate portal outside?"

"You got it!" Luka saluted. "But… how are you gonna keep our friend busy?"

Tina winked, as she looked at some stereo equipment. "Oh, I've got an idea..."

"I sure hope it's a good one..." Luka said, as Tina started to do some rewiring. Once she was done…

"Okay, you worm!" Tina yelled at the wall, as she took out a record. "Prepare to taste defeat at the hands of..."

…

…

"...The Electric Company?"

"Wow, who knew they made a soundtrack?" Ross questioned.

Tina pondered for a moment, before…

"Screw it; loud noise is loud, anyway." Tina said, as she started the record. After pumping the volume up high…

…

…

…

**HEY, YOU GUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS!**

That did it for the Graboid, as it smashed into the bunker.

"Get going, Luka! Me and Tina's got this!" Ross ordered, as Luka nodded, leaving the bunker, leaving Ross and Tina to take on the Graboid, two on one.

* * *

Luka ran for her life, while Tina and Ross was busy with their own Graboid, eventually reaching the cliff used for the first challenge. She looked down at the rocks below, and gave off a grin.

"Okay… Step one complete. Now, for step two: Getting a portal on the walls." Luka said to herself, as she lept off the cliff. Grabbing a hanging tree branch, she shot a portal at the cliff, opening a way for the Graboid to get through.

"Whoa, talk about a sudden draft..." Ross said out loud.

"Now, Tina!" Luka ordered.

Tina was in front of the Graboid, as she pushed her glasses in.

"Now you're playin' with power, hon." Tina grinned, as she took out a Bulbasaur plushie, and pressed it…

**BULBA!**

The loud noise coming from the plushie caused the Graboid to start lunging towards Tina. But due to not having any eyes, it didn't notice her jump out of the way, as it slid out of the bunker and through the bunker.

Now falling in the air, the Graboid knew it was screwed. It let out a screech of panic, as it smashed into the rocks at the bottom… It was defeated.

"Dang… He broke in and out towards the wrong place, huh?" Ross smirked.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tina added. "Game Over for that Graboid, huh?"

"Hey… Um… Can you guys help me?" Luka asked from above them, still hanging on the tree branch.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, that's one way to take down a movie creature…**

**Luka**: Yeah, Angel had Portal on PC… What of it? All we had to do was think with portals…

* * *

On the beach, all of the previously nommed campers were awaiting on the results, along with the others.

"Campers! We've seen various ways that one can defeat a Graboid! From the conventional routes, to just going all Smash Bros. on it." Chris explained. "But only one team came through with only one fatality, and they were..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...The Tough Turtles!"

The team members cheered out loud.

"Finally! Won one!" Omelette pumped her fist in celebration.

"This'll bring morale up quite a bit." Candace smiled.

"And your prize this time? All five Tremors movies on DVD!" Chris announced.

"Hot damn! Now I get to see these Assblasters in action!" Omelette grinned.

Vikki couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Always about the butts, huh?"

"As for the Schemin' Squids? You survived with three of your teammates left. So, you get second! And for the Flounders? Only Hannah survived, so your lucky streak ends tonight. One of you is about to go home… You've got until tonight to decide on who..." Chris explained, as he made his leave.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

"Wow, our first loss as Flounders..." Bob said out loud, as the two were watching the waves crash on the beach. "What a bummer..."

"Yeah, I know. But now, we gotta decide who to nix from our team." Hannah explained, as the two did some thinking. "How about Gina? The challenges are gonna get rougher, and if there's a team swap, she could use them to gain the upper hand on the opposite team."

"Plus, she has a giant robot! And judging from the stories she told… She's proven to be a force to aliens; you think she would go full throttle on us." Bob nodded back. "Gina it is, then."

"Yeah, take her out while we got the chance." Hannah said. "I figure the other contestants can pull their own weight, anyway."

"Wow, our first work as an alliance." Bob nodded.

"Hey, we wanna make it to the end, don't we?" Hannah smiled. "And hey, I plan on taking you to the end. Then it's one on one in a fair fight."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Bob nodded back, as the two continued to watch the waves crash by the shore.

* * *

With Isaac and Yuki, the two were walking together, with Nerdi riding on Isaac's head. Isaac was eating some grapes, in the meantime, and was sharing them with Yuki.

"Wow, our first time voting as a team..." Isaac said out loud. "Man, this feels so dirty."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, hon." Yuki replied back. "We've have been getting lucky escaping elimination. Guess at some point, we would have to lose one."

"So… Who do we even vote for?" Isaac questioned. "Early game me wouldn't had mind to went home."

"I'm… leaning towards voting for Gina, sweetie." Yuki answered back. "Cause who knows what kinda crazy she can bring in the future? Those inventions of hers, while innovated, can help her out, in the long run."

"It's always the smartiepants that are the toughest, huh?" Nerdi stated.

Isaac reached into his bag of grapes, and plucked one off, as it fell off of his hands. It soon rolled over to some bushes.

"It's just a little dirty; still edible." Isaac said out loud.

"Someone's forgotten the five second rule." Yuki commented, as she fiddled with her glasses.

At that moment, there was some rustling in the bushes, as what appeared to be a rainbow-scaled snake came slithering out.

"Whoa, psychedelic..." Yuki noted, looking at the snake. "What were in those grapes, hon?"

"Nothing; they're just seedless grapes. I can see the colors, too." Isaac nodded back.

"Well, story checks out, meow. I can see various colors from that snake, too." Nerdi added.

At that moment, the snake eyed the grape on the ground, and swallowed the grape in one gulp. The two teens and Nerdi gulped.

"Well… At least he'll keep the rat population down, right?" Nerdi asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Snake, stop kidding around! Snake? SNNNNAAAAKKKEEE!**

**Isaac**: Yeah, best we don't piss off that snake. With it being colored like a rainbow, who knows what kinda toxins it could provide…

**Yuki**: Nobody will believe us… Still, it reminds me of when I colored a snake rainbow-colored in my jungle coloring book when I was five.

* * *

**The Campfire**

The Flounders were currently waiting for Chris to arrive. In the meantime, they were currently talking amongst each other.

"Wow, our first campfire together as a team..." Kagura noted.

"Yeah, talk about a buzzkill..." Maxwell nodded back.

At that moment, Chris came to the podium, sporting his signature grin.

"Flounders! You had a good thing going for you; what happened?" Chris questioned. "Nah, nevermind that. I'll just ask the questions."

"Sounds fair..." Ethan nodded.

"First off… Hannah! You're the only one that managed to survive the challenge. With you being the strongest of the contestants… Think you're in any danger of leaving tonight?" Chris questioned.

"Nah, I've no need to worry." Hannah answered. "After all, it was just one loss; we can always bounce back!"

"Right, question two goes to… Maxwell! Is there anything better you could have done?" Chris asked.

"Well… Not really." Maxwell shrugged. "Unless one would know how to One Punch a Graboid, we were more or less screwed."

"And finally… Isaac!" Chris announced. "You came here almost shy… Now look at your confident self! What's your secret?"

Isaac smiled gently. "Friendship..."

"Okay, with that said… It's time for you guys to vote!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: One Flounder's about to be fried…**

**Bob**: I'm going for Gina with this one. Please forgive me for this!

**Kagura**: Er… Maxwell-Kun has my vote.

**Yuki**: Gotta go for Gina… But hey, at least you can attempt a relationship with Peter at the Playa.

**Maxwell**: Hmm… Man, this is more tougher than defeating Perfect Cell… I vote for…

* * *

Once the last Flounder (Hannah) came back, Chris arrived with some marshmallows.

"Campers! You know the deal; if I call out your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow! Bob… You're safe."

Bob gave off a smile.

"Yuki? You're safe as well."

"Ethan..."

"Hannah..."

"Kagura..."

"Isaac..."

Maxwell and Gina were the last ones remaining, as both looked at each other.

"Good luck, Maxwell..." Gina tipped her hat.

Maxwell returned the gesture. "Same to you, Gina."

"Maxwell! Gina! This is the final marshmallow of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Maxwell."

Maxwell caught his marshmallow, as he looked at Gina. "Er, I'm not feeling hungry… You want this?"

Gina smiled. "Oh, sure! Besides, I've played a fun game. Invented a lotta stuff..."

"Gina, you can bet that I'll protect the team." Hannah grinned.

Gina smiled back. "You do that… But for now, I've got a Playa to get to!"

She then held up a remote-like device.

"XAVITRON-Z!"

In almost an instant, Gina's robot flew down, and landed in the front of the team. She stood cooly at the door to her robot, as she tipped her hat.

"So long, Flounders!" Gina grinned, as she entered the Xavitron-Z, and in almost an instant, it took off, right into the horizion.

Chris was wide-eyed. "Um… You're all safe, for now?"

He then left the campfire, as the Flounders started to head back to their cabin…

* * *

**At camp...**

Isaac was sitting on the steps of his cabin, sewing up something, with Nerdi sitting on his shoulder.

"Man, for our first alliance vote, we did pretty good, meow!" Nerdi complimented. "Keep it up, man! You would do good on the actual Survivor!"

Isaac chuckled. "I don't know, Nerdi… I mean, Total Drama is tough; Survivor is like playing on Hard Mode..."

"I expect that talk from Tina… But for now, it's time to get YOU hooked up with your GF!" Nerdi declared. "First thing tomorrow morning? You're gonna bake her a cookie!"

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Bake a cookie for her? Would it be more convenient to bake cookies for the rest of the class?"

"Well, there's that. Plus, it gives us an excuse to use something I found, meow!" Nerdi said, holding up a bag of 'experimental' flour.

Isaac read what was on the bag. "Er… This belonged to Alec. You sure this is safe?"

"Hey, did I win Safest Theme Park in Rollercoaster Tycoon, meow?" Nerdi answered back.

"...Right after save-scumming a Rollercoaster, and it crashing… 25 times." Isaac retorted.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure 'The Speed Demon' lived up to its name." Nerdi grinned back. "But yeah, we bake a badass cookie using that flour, and I'm sure she'll sweep you off your feet."

Isaac nodded. "Okay, you got me there. One cookie, coming up, tomorrow!"

* * *

Luka was busy drawing in her diary, as Tina came up to the Zoologist.

"Hey, Luka?" Tina asked. "Whatever happened to that Portal gun?"

Luka could only smile. "Well… I gave it to a good friend."

* * *

In the Medical Tents, Dana was going through Portals that were on the floor and ceiling… And was cheerful as a result.

"WEEEEE!" Dana squeed out loud, as Allie raised an eyebrow.

"But, you forgot my calimari lunch. How are you even enjoying this?!" Allie complained.

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the outro.

"And so, the Flounders finally lost one! Gina… Well, at least she saved gas on the Boat of Losers. But in either case… What kinda cookies will Isaac and Nerdi bake with Alec's flour? Will the Flounders bounce back, despite their loss? And what kinda butts will Omelette stare at next time? Find out next time, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Far away from Camp Wawanakwa, was a mansion… It appeared to be the size of a small suburb. Inside said mansion, laid some exotic animals, from giraffes to elephants… Which had a taxidermy job done to them…

And inside one of the rooms, a woman was doing a crossword puzzle, sitting back in a chair, laid with a bear skin. A glass of wine was on the endtable next to her.

The mood was quiet, until…

"Madam!" A male burst into the room.

"What is it?!" The lady snapped back, clearly ticked that she was interrupted.

"We got word that two rare animals are spotted on an island!" The male answered back.

"Well, spit it out! What island is it?!"

The male inhaled, ready to deliver the news…

…

…

…

…

"...They're on Wawanakwa Island, at the moment. They consist of a rainbow-colored snake, and an albino mongoose." The male answered.

The female gave off a raised eyebrow.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"No, ma'am; I would never kid." The male replied back. "There really are two rare animals on that island."

The female gave off a sick grin.

"Tomorrow… Tell me more about this here… Wawanakwa." The lady ordered, as a thought hit her.

"_Two rare animals? I'm gonna be even richer… As long as those Mopphaiers don't interfere with my money… They been a thorn at my side long enough… No matter what..."_

…

…

"_...They shall not take my money."_

* * *

**VOTES**

**Bob - Gina**

**Ethan - Gina**

**Gina - Maxwell**

**Hannah - Gina**

**Isaac - Gina**

**Kagura - Maxwell**

**Maxwell - Gina**

**Yuki - Gina**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina**

* * *

Gina, what can I say about her? She's unique in a way that no other Total Drama character had prior… Such as…

* Having a giant robot. Even though that didn't do much in challenges, or the like.

* Starting up a possible coupling for one of my characters.

But in the end, it was her inventing that caused her elimination… But her role isn't done just yet! You'll have to wait until the next Playa episode to see for yourself…

* * *

NEXT TIME: It's a party, and the contestants will wanna cry… When THEY have to host it!

**Gina**: See ya next mission!

BaconBaka OUT!


	22. When Kindergartners Attack -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: **A cupcake [L], and a bear head [R]

This episode, we'll see if the Campers can handle the toughest of all…

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the recap.

"Last time… on Dictionary… Our teams had to take care of some underground worms called Graboids, from the movie series, Tremors. While some of the campers were successful at their job of destroying their Graboid, some? Well, the Flounders failed pretty quickly, leaving Hannah as the final girl. So, they went to the Campfire, and more or less voted Gina off."

"However, the Turtles managed to finally win one, by blowing it up via a cannon made outta balloons, and the Squids used a Portal gun. But yeah, enough about that! What'll happen this episode? Will-"

"Chris!" Dana yelled out, holding a cellphone. "Man, I outta quit meeting up in the intro, like this."

"Dana, what is it?" Chris asked.

"Well… Someone kinda important." Dana answered back, handing over the cellphone.

"Er, hello?" Chris said to the person on the other side. "Oh, hey, Producer..."

Chris then nervously walked off the Dock, as Dana shrugged.

"Er, enjoy this episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!" Dana announced out loud.

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**In a town somewhere…**

It was a rainy night… And inside a cardboard box, labeled 'Free Kitten to a Good Home' on it…

"Mew..."

It was a grey kitten, with some light yellow stripes in its fur. It appeared to be trying to escape the flooding box. It was soaked by the falling rain.

"Mew…" It tried to cry again, but nobody would hear it. Granted, it was the middle of the night, and nobody would be caught dead, walking around in a rainy night.

Eventually having enough of getting soaked, it started to tackle against the soaked box's walls.

"Mew!" It cried out, slamming on the box's walls. Eventually, it ripped open, freeing the kitten from its cardboard prison.

Now free, it looked solemnly at its home…

A white wreath was placed on the door, signifying that the kitten's original owner was no longer of this world.

"Mew..." The kitten cried out, almost like it knew its owner was dead.

It then looked out at the streets… It looked like it was gonna be a difficult night for the poor kitten…

* * *

**Back on the island… Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

Ugra was currently sleeping, clutching onto the music box… He shivered in his sleep.

"Mommy..." Ugra muttered out loud.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

The three girls were busy doing their own thing. Candace was busy watching cartoons, while Vikki and Omelette were busy doing clown stuff.

"So, just tie this here, and… Presto!" Vikki instructed, as she held up a balloon fork. "Sure, this thing isn't as good as a real fork, but hey; if you wanna join some angry mob, this'll be sorta… intimating."

"Nah, I highly doubt that'll happen." Omelette shrugged, as she began to twist some of her balloons around, before showing off her craft to Vikki. The cute clown chuckled as a result.

"They're always on your mind, huh?" Vikki questioned, pointing at the balloon butt Omelette made.

"What do you expect? Excluding Hannah and Bob, due to them being kids, I give most everyone an A grade butt!"

"Wait… You graded my butt?" Candace questioned, as Omelette presented Candace a piece of paper. She looked at it with interest. "Candace Inkwell – A Grade Butt."

"Be proud of your awesome posterior, Candace." Omelette winked.

"So, what other butts did you grade?" Vikki asked.

Omelette silently gave Vikki a piece of paper, with a smile on her face. The cute clown then read what was on the paper.

_Vikki HeartLove: A + Butt_

Vikki giggled. "My butt isn't _that_ cute."

"Hey, how did Vikki get a higher score than me?" Candace teased.

Omelette sheepishly giggled, as she had to escape from the cabin for a few minutes. She then did the one thing she could think of.

"Girls, look! There's a Fourth Journal!" Omelette lied, distracting the girls, as she ran out. Once Omelette was out of earshot, Candace smirked.

"Easy for her to say..." Candace said, as she held out a book, with a six-fingered hand on it, stamped with a number 4. "I've got a fourth journal!"

"Wicked..." Vikki muttered. "How you get your hands on it?"

"The Internet holds a lotta goodies..." Candace replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: That, it does.**

**Candace**: Hey, where do you think I get some of the more obscure DVDs of various cartoons?

**Vikki**: I wonder what has Omelette go gaga over my butt?

**Omelette**: Okay, I gotta get this outta my system… I like Vikki! She's cute, kind… -Blushes- Has a cute butt… I also like Xander, too. So, yeah.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Ross and Xander were in their room, chatting about various stuff.

"Pfft, you're kiddin'! Ryu Hayabusa can beat Mike Haggar any day of the week." Xander declared.

"Well, Mike's a mayor. And from experience, well known politicians are well known toughies." Ross replied back.

"You're still sour about being beaten in Smash, are ya?" Xander smirked, as a knock was heard. "Come in!"

Luka and Tina came into the room, with Tina holding the SNES.

"Hey, guys. Thought we crash here, after Selena requested that we leave." Luka explained.

"Yeah, after she got ate, I wouldn't blame her." Tina said, as she started to hook up the console. In the middle of this, Ross had to speak up.

"Hey, where's Whitney?" Ross asked. "I figured she would be with you two."

"She's just spending some time with Isaac." Luka answered back. "After hearing that his team went to the Campfire, she got worried that he was gonna get the boot."

"I hear that… I dunno what I would do if my love interest on another team got the boot..." Xander muttered, before he looked back at Tina. "So, what's on the cards tonight?"

"Hmm… Super Mario Kart, anyone?" Tina grinned back.

Xander nodded, as he rolled up his shirt sleeve, and looked at his tattoo of Inky. "Inky? Centipede? Let's toast those girls..."

* * *

**Confessional: One toasting later…**

**Xander**: -His eyes are wide like saucers- Damn… US guys were the ones that got toast…

**Ross**: Who knew that Tina was good with Toad, of all people? And Bowser… Really, Luka?

**Tina**: Hey, whatta expect? Toad's one of my fave Mario characters!

**Luka**: Girls gotta love the bad boys, after all… -Giggles-

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

Selena was in her bed, dreaming in her sleep…

"MumblemumbleBorntobeWildmumble..."

* * *

**Confessional: I liked Easy Rider more…**

**Selena**: Life out there on two wheels… That's the life for me. But first, time to teach these nerds a lesson or two.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

Isaac and Whitney were watching TV, as a commercial came on…

_Amy! Amy! The snarkiest chick we know!_

Whitney groaned in disgust.

"Ugh, this jerk?!" Whitney complained. "All she does is teach kids how to belittle people below them, cyberbully, and that's nothing compared to what she does to her twin sister!"

Isaac blinked as he watched the commercial.

"Somehow, I think they stole the likeliness of someone I used to know in school, prior to that night." Isaac commented.

"And now they got a _toy_ of her?" Whitney continued. "I swear, television as far as I'm concerned, is broken."

"Not exactly..." Ethan said, overhearing the conversation. "There's always that gem out there. You just gotta wade through the crap to get to it."

"Yeah; I, myself, am a proud _Steven Universe_ fan." Isaac admitted. "It brought me some joy whenever I felt down."

"I… tend to stay away from Cartoon Network. Ever since they started to air _Teen Titans GO_ nonstop, watching that station is kinda a mixed bag for me." Whitney stated.

"Well… I did managed to bring a DVD of the first season." Isaac said, with a smile. "Wanna watch? Nerdi's kinda preoccupied with… things."

"You bet!" Whitney grinned back.

As the two watched the show, Maxwell, Ethan, and Bob smiled at the two.

"Aw, young love..." Maxwell said out loud.

"How long before the two hook up?" Bob asked.

"Better question, how long before you realize your feelings with Hannah, Bob?" Ethan teased.

"Hey!" Bob yelled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Search your feelings… You know it to be true…**

**Bob**: Hannah may be cute, but she's my friend! -Blushes- A cute friend… But still a friend!

**Maxwell**: Hey, I'm a sucker for romance.

**Isaac**: Damn, who knew there were so many non-plot episodes of SU? Still, hanging with Whitney was really special. -Blushes- Just like old times…

**Whitney**: Okay, not all shows on CN are bad. Though I am concerned about this Clarence, to be honest.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girl's Side**

Currently, Hannah was in a chair, having her hair streaked by Yuki.

"Okay, they said I would look good in a ponytail." Hannah said. "Besides, I've wanted more pink streaks in my hair, anyway..."

"Besides, we're the only girls with ponytails, hon. We gotta represent!" Yuki smiled back.

"That, and you wanna look good for your man, right?" Kagura questioned.

"Hey! I'm still discovering myself, Kagura." Hannah commented. "I'm not sure who I like… Could it be boys? Girls? Or both?"

"My little bro Takeru hooked up with his girl when he was around your age." Kagura noted. "Love just strikes early for some. And for some of us..."

She then smiled, blushing along the way. Yuki noticed Kagura, looking out at the ocean outside their window.

"Hey, you're blushing…" Yuki stated. "Who you got eyes on?"

"Just the tannest, most coolest sensei I know!" Kagura answered back. "He's been teaching me all sorts of techniques on the water!"

"Well, that nixes Xander." Hannah noted. "So, you've crushing on Quentin, huh?"

"You bet I am!" Kagura replied with a grin. "Though, I wanna confess, when the time is right..."

"If you need my services, I'll help you out any way I know, sweetie." Yuki nodded, as she continued to style Hannah's hair. "So… You want me to make it cool?"

Hannah grinned. "Go for it."

* * *

**Confessional: Kaguentin? Quentura? At least it's easier than Isaac/Whitney pairing names…**

**Hannah**: -She is now sporting a black and pink streaked ponytail, spiked up- And cool, she did. This'll be ace in attracting… Whoever it is I like.

**Yuki**: Well, now I've got two services to work on. But for now… Time to make some couples happen.

**Kagura**: I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson! Quentin-sensei's gonna be so proud of me when I'm done!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

A rather flour-coated Nerdi watched, as Chef Squirrel removed the cookies from the oven. She smiled at what she created with her cloth paws.

"Tomorrow is gonna be SO awesome, meow!" Nerdi cheered.

Squirrel chirped in excitement, as the two shared a high-five.

But unknown to the two, some crumbs dropped onto the floor, as what appeared to be a mouse grabbed ahold of them. Taking it outside, it swallowed the crumbs, as clutched its body as it began to act weird…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Chris was in his dressing room, still on the phone.

"Wait, so she wants me to appear tomorrow?" Chris asked. "Whatta mean Blimpo the Clown is unable to come? ...Oh, doing community service for accidentally tossing a pie at a social justice warrior? Yeah, they can get pretty nasty. Very well, then."

He hung up the phone, as he inhaled some breath.

"CHEF!"

Hatchet came in, wearing a bathrobe, holding a women's fashion magazine under his arm. and looking annoyed.

"We got a problem!" Chris yelled.

"What? They discontinued your favorite hair gel?" Hatchet smirked.

"Oh, hell no! Something… more than that..." Chris continued. "You know how to plan for birthday parties? Especially one for a girl?"

Hatchet growled under his breath. "Ugh, what do you think I look like? A party planner? Ask someone who knows about parties?"

"Well, you're always into girly stuff, and-" Chris said, as he noticed the magazine Hatchet had. "Is that a fashion magazine, Chef?"

"Like I said, ask someone who cares." Hatchet grumbled, as he made his leave, leaving Chris alone.

"But I can't do this alone..." Chris complained, until an idea hit him. "...Or can I?"

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and inside the Flounders Cabin, everyone was sleeping. Whitney and Isaac fell asleep together on the couch, their hands touching each others, as the Angelic Figure entered.

Silently floating over to Isaac's blanket, she lifted it up, and went back to the couch, and covered the two up with it.

"Sweet dreams..." The angelic figure whispered, before making her way back out.

* * *

The next morning…

Both Isaac and Whitney woke with a yawn. They looked at each other, before realizing… The two were together all night long. Their response was rather rational…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Isaac shot up on his feet in a panic, the blanket landing on the floor. "How… What? I can't believe I slept with you last night!"

"But it's totally my fault! Oh, man! The girls on my team's gonna be ticked!" Whitney said out loud.

"Your team ticked at you? THEY'RE gonna be ticked at ME!" Isaac continued.

"And how can I say that we did Netflix and chilled, when this isn't Netflix?" Whitney questioned.

* * *

A now fully-awakened Bob, Maxwell, and Ethan was watching the scene unfold.

"Er, should I interfere?" Bob asked out loud. Maxwell, however, put a hand on Bob's shoulder.

"No way, man." Maxwell suggested. "Best for the two to let it out of their system."

"Besides, it's not their fault. They were just too comfortable." Ethan nodded.

* * *

Back with Isaac and Whitney, the two continued to make up excuses, so they wouldn't get in trouble with their respective teams.

"Err… Just think of a lie! Just say you were out all night… Looking for..." Isaac started to think, as Nerdi dug into Isaac's bag, and pulled out a blonde girl with a star motif, and showed it to Isaac. "Idols. That's it! Idols!"

Whitney blinked at what Nerdi was holding. "Er… Is that a plushie of Stella? That Youtube singer?"

"Hey… I'm a fan of her work..." Isaac muttered.

"Gotchya. I'll just say I was looking for some idols to help out the team." Whitney reassured herself, as she left the cabin. Once she was gone, Isaac breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nerdi, next time a girl sleeps overnight with me, slap me." Isaac requested.

"Er, kinda impossible to do, meow." Nerdi said. "Plush hands, remember?"

* * *

**Confessional: That's a total yep…**

**Isaac**: So… Does this count as reaching first base?

* * *

A few seconds elapsed, as…

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

A loud airhorn was blasted through the intercom, spooking the three.

"Jeez! It's 7am, and we're already awake!" Ethan yelled out loud. "What's going on?"

"Who knows, involving Chris..." Maxwell muttered.

* * *

On the beach, everyone was gathering (In their pajamas, no less) as to see what possessed Chris to wake them up like that.

"Okay, it's 7 in the morning. Why would Chris wanna wake us up?" Tina questioned, with a yawn to boot.

"Yeah, it's beyond too early to stare at posteriors..." Omelette rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Look at my paint! It's all sloppy..." Yuki stated, as Chris arrived, with Dana and Allie holding various bags, and cups. The intern and medic were also in their pajamas, though Allie also had her labcoat on.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris announced out loud, barely dodging a tossed apple. "Wow… touchy."

"Well, you tried to wake us up at 7 in the frickin' morning." Ugra said, glaring at the host, handing back a balloon slingshot to Vikki.

"In either case, it's time to prep for the next challenge, which'll take place, far from camp! You've got 30 minutes to dress, because it'll take an hour to reach the mainland. From there, it'll take an hour to reach our destination." Chris explained. "Allie and Dana has breakfast already settled for you; hot cocoa, with some sausage and bacon biscuits for you all, along with egg biscuits for the vegetarians of the group."

Dana gave Bob his biscuit, and smiled.

"I put in extra bacon for your biscuit." She whispered into Bob's ear. "Think of it as an apology from the other day."

Bob nodded, as he accepted his biscuit.

Allie gave Hannah a cup of cocoa, as she smiled. "Nice hair-do."

Hannah blushed at that statement.

* * *

**Confessional: Hairy Situation, huh? ...I'll shut up now.**

**Hannah**: I blushed at Allie… So? It's still too early in the morning to worry about my sexuality, anyway. -She sips some of her cocoa- Nice…

**Allie**: Er, should I tell Hannah I only date people around my age?

**Dana**: Yeah, I'm still a little guilty about putting Bob through his challenge the other day. If I knew it would affect him like that… I should have play-tested that pod, beforehand. But there was some stuff I… rather leave behind.

* * *

"Hey, we're two extra biscuits and cocoa, and I know Gina got the boot last night." Allie said out loud. "What's going on?"

Dana tapped on Allie's shoulder, and pointed out at sea, where Quentin and Kagura were in the middle of a surfing lesson.

"So… Who shall get the two?" Allie questioned. "I would, but all my other labcoats are in the wash."

"And I'm not in my swimsuit." Dana nodded. "And Chef ran out the door of the Mess Hall, to take care of some giant rat, from what he said out loud."

Whitney walked up to the two. "Allow me. Hold this, please." She said, handing over her cocoa to Allie, as the Wild Girl hopped into the ocean.

In only a few seconds, she was swallowed whole by a shark… The same one from Day One.

"Er… Allie?" Dana asked. "What was _in_ that cocoa?"

"Nothing; I seen it too..." Allie muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ocean surface, Quentin and Kagura were in their surfing gear, doing some more lessons.

"Okay, student! I feel you're trained enough to do this technique, babe." Quentin said out loud.

"Cool, teach me, sensei!" Kagura commented, as she noticed the shark fin heading towards the two. "But first, you think we should get outta the way from that?"

Quentin looked at the fin, and jumped onto his board. "Nuts to the lesson; let's boogie back to shore!"

But before the two could make a move, the shark stopped in front of the two, and opened its mouth, revealing Whitney from inside, and somehow taking control of the shark.

"Er, Kagura? Quentin? It's almost challenge time." Whitney said out loud.

"This early? Chris-Baka is nuts..." Kagura muttered.

"That, he is… Sorry for interrupting your date, guys." Whitney apologized.

At that moment, a huge wave caught the two surfers.

"Ride the wave, Kagura!" Quentin cheered, as the two rode their boards back to shore. Once reaching the shore...

"Well… So much for today's lesson." Kagura muttered.

"There's always afterwards to surf!" Quentin reassured, as he looked around. "By the way… Where's Whitney?"

Kagura pointed to Whitney, back on shore, and out of the shark, waving bye-bye to a fin in the water.

"Later, Mr. Shark! Thanks for letting me borrow you!"

Kagura and Quentin looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Let's not question it." Quentin said out loud.

"Agreed." Kagura nodded back.

* * *

A few minutes passed, as everyone was now in their usual attire. Chris greeted them with his usual grin.

"You ready to board the boat? Good!" Chris announced, as a small-enough boat pulled up to the dock.

"Er… That boat's smaller than my grandma's condominium." Isaac inquired.

"Blanket boy's right. We can't all fit on there!" Selena added.

"Eh-Eh-Eh! Who said you all were boarding this boat? This here's my own personal boat!" Chris continued, as he boarded. "Complete with hot tub and PS4! Your boat shall arrive at any moment!"

The boat then started to take off, as Chris lept into the hot tub, rubber ducky in hand.

"Hey, was that Chef's rubber ducky?" Dana asked out loud.

It didn't take too long for the camper's boat to arrive, and they got onboard.

"You think Chef's gonna be okay?" Dana asked Allie. "He denied any part of being in this challenge, due to a giant rat."

"Relax; he's got Squirrel by his side." Allie reassured, as the boat took off. "Besides, how big could it be?"

* * *

Hatchet and Squirrel, meanwhile, were in the middle of a fight…

…

…

...Against a rat, the size of a tiger.

"Okay, I gotta ask that puppet what kind of flour she used last night..." Hatchet growled under his breath.

"Squeak!" Squirrel squeaked out loud, tossing an acorn at the rat. It caught it between its teeth, and snapped it in two.

Hatchet climbed up a tree. "Save me, Prince Midnight!"

Squirrel followed up the tree as well, huddling close to Hatchet. It appeared it was gonna be a long day ahead of them.

* * *

On the boat ride, everything was uneventful, as the campers were conversing with themselves. Vikki presented Omelette with a bag.

"Vikki, are those the clown clothes I wore from the Talent Show?" Omelette questioned.

"You betchya!" Vikki grinned back. "I've just got a feeling this'll be needed today. Just a hunch, that's all."

The clown then eyed Xander, who was looking out at sea. She then elbowed Omelette.

"But first… You wanna spend some time with a guy with a centipede on his arm?" Vikki suggested.

Omelette nodded, as she went over to Xander.

"Hey, Xander." Omelette greeted. "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. Aside of the sun." Xander answered.

Omelette sighed. "Don't remind me. Me and the sun? Get along as well as a vampire and sunlight… Well, before vampires got moderately ruined."

"Let me guess; werewolves also got involved?" Xander asked.

"Yeppers; and they aren't even TRUE werewolves! True werewolves stand on their two legs; those kinda wolves are just… wolves." Omelette stated.

Xander blinked. "You… don't actually watch the movies, do you?"

"Blame my mom for taking me and my bro there one day." Omelette shrugged. "We only cracked up jokes FAR away from the crowd to ease our suffering."

"I don't blame ya. I got dragged to Twilight, too. Only that my big sis and I decided to ditch the crowd and hit up the theater's arcade machines. We got so far in that Hanna beat-em-up." Xander grinned.

"You do make for a mean Hanna." Omelette complimented.

"You also do for an awesome Sophie." Xander grinned.

The two soon touched each other's hands, blushing, as Vikki looked at the two with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Maxwell and Tina, they were also chatting amongst themselves.

"So… Favorite movie?" Maxwell asked out loud.

"That's an easy one; The Wizard." Tina grinned.

"Going down the Yellow Brick Road route, huh?" Maxwell questioned.

Tina chuckled. "Not exactly. It involves a trip to California, to attend a video game championship."

Maxwell's interest peaked at that.

"Cool! Do tell!"

"Well, I do got the movie. Maybe tonight, considering we survive vote off… We watch it together?" Tina asked.

Maxwell blushed. "It's a date!"

He then went wide-eyed at what he just said.

"Er… Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh… Yeah." Tina nodded. "Hey, I won't tell."

* * *

**Confessional: You're slipping, Maxwell**

**Maxwell**: -He face palms himself- Me and my big mouth…

* * *

Meanwhile…

The kitten woke up from the shelter it found last night. Now fully awake, it was wondering around, hoping to find something to fill its empty stomach. When suddenly…

GRRRRROOOOWWWLLLL…

A huge dog was looking down at the kitten, with a vicious growl.

"MEWWWW!" The kitten meowed out loud, as it began to run away, and the dog started to give chase. Quickly making its way into a park, and climbing up a tree, it was soon out of reach of the dog's jaws. It soon noticed a string of trees, leading to what is assumed to be the rich side of town… If it wanted to escape the dog's jaws, it had to act quick. It soon lept from his tree, to the next one...

* * *

Back with the Campers, the ship soon docked, as a limo greeted. Tina slightly froze at the sight of the vehicle in front of her.

"Oh, crap..." Tina gulped, as Maxwell held onto Tina's hand.

"Something up?" Maxwell asked. "I can feel you're kinda scared."

But Tina smiled back. "Oh, nothing. After all, it's not like Yukari isn't driving it."

They boarded the limo, as it started. Isaac couldn't help but raid the mini-fridge. He was a bit confused.

"I've never heard of these sodas..." Isaac muttered. "Cheerwine? Royal Crown Cola?"

Nerdi noticed one of the colas. "Bubba Cola, meow? Does it taste like shrimp?"

Whitney soon looked in the minifridge alongside Isaac. "Cool, different brands!"

She snagged one of the Cheerwines, as Isaac was concerned.

"You sure we should be drinking that? It does say Cheer**wine**..." Isaac stated.

"I highly doubt there would be alcoholic beverages for us to guzzle down, anyway." Whitney reassured, as she opened the drink, and took a sip. "Nice, cherry!"

Isaac smiled, as he took a Cheerwine as well. "Well, I do like cherry flavored stuff."

* * *

**Confessional: Can I have a soda called Confessional Cola?**

**Isaac**: -He's looking at the can of Cheerwine- Who names these things, anyway?

**Whitney**: -She is grinning- If I win the Mil, I'm buying 50 cases of these!

* * *

It took an hour, but the Campers reached their destination; a giant mansion. The campers scanned the mansion, with interest.

"Whoa, it's about the size of Princess Morbuck's mansion..." Candace said out loud.

"Yeah…" Omelette added. "If she asks to join Dictionary, how do we deny the owner without them beating us up?"

"I somehow don't think it'll get _that_ bad." Vikki nodded.

Selena glanced at the mansion, and scoffed. "Mine's bigger."

Soon enough, the gates opened, and the campers entered the front yard, where they were greeted by what appeared to be a rather aging butler.

"Greetings. I am Mr. Pennidere." The butler bowed. "I welcome you to the mansion, and today's challenge for you."

"Er, did McLean set this up?" Ugra questioned. "Sounds like a McLean thing for him to do."

"I highly doubt it, Master Quilten." Mr. Pennidere answered. "Now, if you lot would please follow me..."

The campers followed the butler, as they looked around the yard. There were statues of the family, including a small girl. Yuki nodded in approval at the handiwork done to them.

They eventually made it to the back yard, which was decorated almost to fit a party-like atmosphere. There were also various presents on the table.

"Looks like it's party time." Bob said out loud.

"So, what's the occasion, brah?" Quentin questioned.

"Master McLean will be with you in a few minutes." Mr. Pennidere said out loud. "He has some last-minute business to attend to."

He soon made his leave, leaving the campers to themselves.

"Well, now what?" Selena questioned.

Maxwell noticed something rustling against the leaves, on one of the trees.

"Er… I'll be right back." Maxwell nodded, as he went towards that tree.

* * *

**Confessional: Makin' like a tree!**

**Maxwell**: Hey, sometimes stuff distracts me. But I could have felt something was off about that tree.

* * *

The Otaku looked up at the tree, with the leaves rustling, with interest.

"Okay, I know something's up with that tree..." Maxwell noted, as…

"Mew..."

The kitten was on a tree branch, having hopped from tree to tree… And it appeared to be stuck.

Maxwell gulped. "Oh, sweet Chiyo… How did you get stuck up there?"

"What's going on?" Luka asked, walking up to the Otaku. "Oh. Poor thing; we gotta get it down!"

"You got any ideas on how?" Maxwell questioned.

Luka did some thinking, and got an idea. Removing her sweater, she smiled.

"Now, hold onto the other end of this thing. I'll try to convince the kitten to jump into the sweater." Luka explained.

"Oh, like a makeshift landing pad. Gotchya!" Maxwell nodded, as he did so, and the two got under the branch.

"Hey, don't cry! Just jump, and we'll help you out anyway we can!" Luka reassured the kitten.

The kitten, in question, hopped off the branch, and onto Luka's sweater, as it looked up at Maxwell.

"Mew?"

"Wow, I don't know where you came from..." Maxwell stated, as he picked up the kitten, and examined it. "Hm, no collar. Must be a stray."

"Yeah, you may be right." Luka added, as she too examined the kitten. "And from what I can tell, she's a girl."

"Still, you don't think it belongs to this family? I highly doubt they would let a kitten this cute out." Maxwell pondered.

"Yeah, we should ask the butler." Luka stated.

"Campers!"

"...Or ask Chris? Whatever works." Maxwell said, as he held onto the kitten to his chest.

* * *

The two rejoined the rest of the campers, as Chris grinned.

"Nice kitten, Maxwell. But anyways… Campers! Welcome to the location of your next challenge!" Chris announced. "This is the mansion of the Producer's great granddaughter, Lily!"

"That explains the SpongeBob wrapping paper." Xander nodded.

"However, we've decided to celebrate this challenge… With style. If you all would, would you please head to the front lawn?" Chris instructed, as the campers did so.

Now in front of the mansion, where the gates were closed, the campers were awaiting further instructions. Mr. Pennidere was ready to open it, as Maxwell walked up to him, holding the kitten.

"Er, Mr. Pennidere? Does this… belong to you or your employees?" Maxwell asked, presenting the kitten.

"No, I can say that I've never seen it before, Master Spitz." Mr. Pennidere answered back.

Maxwell blinked, as he walked back to his team. "Then it truly is a stray..."

"Mew?"

"Don't worry; first off, we should get you something to eat." Maxwell stated, as he rejoined his team. "Now… What would be good for you to nom on..."

A few moments later, some limos stopped in front of the mansion, as Candace shivered.

"What's going on, brah?" Quentin asked.

"Do you smell it?" Candace questioned back.

Quentin sniffed the air. "Nothing but Tina's cotton candy whiff."

"No, not that. It's a smelly smell. The kinda smell that smells… smelly." Candace continued. "That, and when else would I get to reenact a scene from the good SpongeBob?"

Soon enough, the gates slowly began to open, revealing a group, eager to enter the mansion.

"Dudes?" Quentin asked.

"We're..." Dana added.

"So..." Maxwell said, clutching the kitten close to his chest.

"Very..." Whitney continued.

"Screwed, meow." Nerdi finished, making a cross marking with her hand before clutching onto Isaac's leg.

* * *

The gates fully opened, as a wave of hyperactive 5 to 6 year olds started to storm the campers.

"Hey! Did you put your earrings in the dark? Cause you kinda put one in your nose!" One of the kids said to Luka.

"Err..." Luka began to reply back. "Look, is that Bieb-"

"I don't care! Tell me more about the earring noses!"

Whitney was soon downed, by another kid.

"Now play horsey!" The kid ordered.

The Wild Girl didn't have much of a choice. "Neigh!"

* * *

**Confessional: Horsey Ride!**

**Whitney**: ...And I neighed like a horse… On international TV. Not the worst that's happened.

**Luka**: How can I explain that there are other piercings to a small child?

* * *

Xander was busy, dodging barrels that another kid somehow smuggled in.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" The kid declared, as he continued to toss barrels at Xander.

"Whoa, dude! I may be an arcade guy, but chill, okay?" Xander pleaded, hopping over another barrel.

* * *

Dana tried to mediate the situation to a group of girls teaming up on her.

"Okay, the party will start soon; we wanna keep our energy up-" Dana said, as she was quickly overwhelmed, as one of the six year olds held her down.

"We're gonna give you a makeover!" The six year old girl declared, taking out some play make-up.

"Go ahead; do your worst." Dana smirked back.

* * *

With Yuki, she was looking at the kids, starring back at her.

"Wow, you have really cool hair!" One of the kids said back.

"Thanks, hon!" Yuki replied back.

"Even my big sis has hair like yours." Another kid stated. "Only in pigtails."

Yuki smiled. She may have gotten off easy, if not for…

"Do my hair!" A kid asked.

"Er, won't mom get mad?" Yuki asked.

* * *

Ross was chasing after a kid, who managed to snag his hat.

"Come on; I need it to keep alien mind control from wiping my brain." Ross stated, as he reached into his pockets, and pulled out a candy bar. "Er, candy?"

It worked as well as expected, as the kid was now using the candy bar as an alien detector.

"I am Ross! You're an alien!" The kid declared out loud, as Ross sighed.

"Megan… Please don't laugh at me for this..." Ross pleaded.

* * *

Two kids were arguing with each other, all while tugging at both of Hannah's arms.

"Give me Ms. Spikes! You had your turn!" One of the kids yelled out.

"Nuh-huh! You had your turn!" Another kid yelled back.

Hannah only sighed in defeat, being she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

With Allie, she was cornered by some kids as well.

"You got a bad guy on your leg!" One of the kids yelled out.

"But what can I say? Bowser's a classic!" Allie shrugged.

"Get 'er! She's a bad guy!" Another of the kids ordered, as they started to give chase to the medic.

"Considering the situation, we're _all_ gonna need medical attention once this day is through..." Allie muttered out loud.

* * *

Ugra was surrounded by various kids. He had to think up a plan.

"Wait a minute, yawns are contagious! If I yawn all of a sudden..." Ugra said out loud, as he let out a yawn.

…

…

"Get him!" The kids yelled, as they began to chase Ugra.

"Crap! Didn't work!" Ugra yelled out.

* * *

Selena was being forced to play tea party with another kid, as she sighed.

"This is my life; drinking air..." Selena sighed in defeat.

"Nuh-huh! Pinky extended!" The kid scolded, as Selena begrudgingly extended her pinkie.

* * *

**Confessional: More tea, please?**

**Selena**: This is pure anarchy…

**Dana**: -The makeup applied to her is all sloppy- Eh… Not bad for a first try.

* * *

Candace tried to reason with one of the kids.

"So, favorite SpongeBob episode?" Candace asked.

"Simple! SpongeBob, You're Fired!" The kid answered.

"Er… Favorite CN show?"

"Teen Titans GO!"

"Uh… favorite pony?"

"That muffin one?"

Candace sighed. "Kid, we got some work to do on you."

* * *

Maxwell was nearby a koi pond, clutching the kitten in question.

"Oh, cute kitten! I'm gonna hug it, and squeeze it, and love it forever and ever!" The kid said out loud, as Maxwell gulped.

"Great, I get stuck with Elmyra Duff..." Maxwell grumbled, as he fell, butt-first into the pond, still clutching the kitten. A koi fish soon lept out, slapped Maxwell across the cheek, and lept back in.

"Mew?"

"I agree; this is a lotta crazy going on." Maxwell stated.

"Mew." The kitten agreed.

* * *

Kagura was being pulled on by her ponytail by a kid.

"Ow!" Kagura winced in pain.

"My big bro watches those cartoons where you transform! We wanna see a transformation!" The kid declared.

Kagura chuckled. "Er, I don't have quite the costumes you got in mind."

"Transform! Transform!" The kid chanted.

"Um… Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Kagura announced out loud, as…

"Boo!" The kid jeered. "You don't have the thingy!"

* * *

Bob was trying to catch Nerdi, who was being hurled into the air by some kids, and failing to do so.

"Okay, I wanna know, who in their right mind, managed to get the kids all hyper?" Bob asked himself, feeling rather tired.

"I'm just hoping there aren't any blenders, meow!" Nerdi yelled back.

* * *

With Tina, someone shoved a book in front of her. "Now read it!"

Tina read the title of the book.

"The Zirisian Princess and the Shrine of the Serpent?"

* * *

Inside the mansion, Omelette and Vikki were worried about the other campers.

"Man, glad we dodged that bullet." Omelette said out loud. "One hyper kid, I can handle. Two, maybe. But Twenty-Five?"

"A number for the champions." Vikki nodded.

"So, how long before 'Kidcapolypse' reaches us?" Omelette questioned.

"Easy there, Omelette. I'm properly trained if this kinda situation ever occurs." Vikki smiled back, as she nodded. "Course, concerning the current situation… I'm gonna need some backup."

Omelette quickly understood what that meant.

"Clown time?"

Vikki nodded. "Clown time."

* * *

Chris was watching the chaos that was going on.

"And thus begins our camper's most toughest challenge yet!" Chris announced. "Can the campers survive? Find out… After the break!"

Soon after, the kids passed by the camera, holding a tied-up Isaac, who had fingerpaint on, almost like a tribesman.

"We're gonna sacrifice you to a god called Mr. Brussel Sprout!" A kid declared.

Isaac blinked. "Why would there be a god involving Brussel Sprouts?"

* * *

...Yep. The campers have to deal with the toughest crew around. Can they manage to survive this challenge?

NEXT TIME: The challenge proper. And then stuff happens.


	23. When Kindergarteners Attack -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the challenge proper… Hopefully.

Time to party heartly!

* * *

Chris grinned at the camera, all while the kindergarteners were doing various stuff to the campers in the background.

"And welcome back! If you're just joining us, our campers have to cater to a children's party!" Chris announced. "And so far… I think they're making several life choices right now. How are they doing? Let's listen in."

The campers were currently being held captive by the kindergarteners, and forced to do their willing.

"Hey, crawfish guy! Come out!" A kindergartener yelled out, kicking a box.

"Er, Ethan's not here! It's… Um… Francis! Yeah, Francis!" Ethan lied. "Er, Minun is not a Pokemon… Uh, something about Dana..."

It didn't work, as the kindergartener opened the box, revealing Ethan.

"Eep!" Ethan yelped.

"Gotchya!" The kindergartener declared out loud, as Ethan gulped.

* * *

**Confessional: Ethan? Ethan?! ETTTTHHHAAANNN!**

**Ethan**: I can't believe I'm hiding from a six year old… Henry from The Good Son, is understandable being that character is legit psycho, but a kindergartener? Jeanette? Please don't think too low of me, please…

* * *

Ethan looked up at the sky.

"_Someone! Anyone! Please! We need a miracle!_" Ethan thought out loud.

All of a sudden, the front door swung open, and Vikki, riding her unicycle, and stopped, as she held out a plastic megaphone.

"Hey, kids!" Vikki shouted out loud in glee through the megaphone. "It's me, Vikki the Clown, from Total Drama Dictionary! And we got a HUGE show for you. Buuuuutttt… It can only be done if you quit torturing my friends, okay?"

That got the kid's attention, as they stopped doing what they were doing to various campers, and started to watch Vikki do her usual circus tricks.

"Now… How about I bring out a friend of mine..." Vikki said, as she hopped off her unicycle, and took out a box. "It's my friend, Awesome Omelette!"

She tossed the box towards the ground, as it popped open, revealing Omelette, complete in clown clothes and paint, who managed to squeeze in the small box. She was currently rubbing her back as a result.

"Darn… How do you even squeeze inside those things with minimal pain?" Omelette questioned.

"No time to question, Omelette! Let's put on a show!" Vikki declared with a smile.

* * *

The kids paid attention to the two clowns preforming their act. One of the kids tapped Yuki's knee. (Who was doing said kid's hair at the time)

"Hey, my big bro always said clowns were the spawn of Satan… But she is a clown." The kid said. "What's going on?"

Yuki warmly smiled back. "Well, Vikki just knows her craft very well, sweetie. She can be an awesome clown, all without scaring others."

"Cool..." The kid said, still in awe at the clown's act.

* * *

With Isaac, he was gargling some chocolate milk, trying to get the taste of brussel sprouts out of his mouth. Whitney was watching her friend, all while rubbing her back.

"Man, my back's gonna be sore… Other than that, you gonna be okay, Isaac?" Whitney asked in concern.

"I'm still standing, aren't I?" Isaac replied back. "Still, how in the heck can one kid, heat up brussel sprouts, with the power of the sun?"

"I expect that kinda behavior from Gina or Allie." Whitney nodded.

"Yeah… I just can't stand brussel sprouts." Isaac stated. "Just looking at them makes me… Urp… Er, besides that... I got something to... Urp..."

Isaac then took out what appeared to be a small bag.

"Do you want these... Eugh..." Isaac gagged, as he placed the bag into Whitney's hands, and ran. "Excuse me..."

He then ran past Whitney, and into the mansion, as Whitney watched.

"Man, even when running to hurl, he's still cute." Whitney said to herself, as she blushed, and looked in the bag... It appeared to be cookies.

* * *

**Confessional: Lovesick? Or Stomachsick? You decide…**

**Isaac**: At least I didn't hurl on international TV. Thankfully Whitney didn't see me barf.

**Whitney**: Vomit or not, Isaac's still pure awesome. And cookies? Awesome! -She takes a bite into one- Hmm, has a odd vanilla taste...

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris was in front of the kids and campers.

"Campers and kids! Welcome to today's challenge! Your task, is to cater a party for your charges right here!" Chris announced.

"Wait, these guys?" Selena protested. "Did you also get roped into drinking the tea made outta air or not?"

"Eh, I had a good time." Candace stated. "I'm teaching my young charge here quite well!"

"Once I get home, I'm making my very own Gemsona!" A kid next to her declared. Candace proudly patted him on the head.

"This'll be… quite interesting." Tina said out loud. "I've never been invited to any parties."

"However, before we begin, we would like to introduce you all to a special birthday girl! Hailing from this mansion… It's Lily, the girl that's making this all possible!" Chris announced.

The door opened, as a red carpet rolled out. Some trumpet music started to blare, as a young girl, around the age of six stepped out. Her orange hair was in pigtails, and she had a light blue dress on, decorated with yellow stars. It was Little Lily, and she squinted at the glasses.

"Great, now we're adding Veruca Salt into the mix, meow." Nerdi complained.

"Hold that thought, Nerdi." Isaac said, as he took another glance at the dress. "They appear to be… Super Stars from Mario?"

Lily continued to squint, as she sighed. "Mr. Pennidere? I need my… You know whats."

Mr. Pennidere was right beside Lily, holding a pillow with a pair of glasses on it. "Your specs, Mistress."

Lily took the glasses, and put them on herself. "That'll be all."

She then developed a grin, as she looked at the campers.

"COOL!" Lily screamed out loud. "I didn't know that the Dictionary campers were gonna be here! This is very cool!"

But before she could nerd out, she gave off a glare at Chris.

"But I'm not little, anymore! I'm a big girl!" Lily stated. "I'm a level 7 girl, now! Attack increased by 3, Defense by 5..."

Tina smiled. "The future is looking bright..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lily squeed, as she ran over, and instantly glomped the Nintendo fan. "Ohmaigosh, I'm such a HUGE fan of you!"

Tina patted her little fan on the head. "Nice to see a fan, here."

Lily wasn't finished yet, as she dug into her pockets, and took out a picture of Tina, who was playing on a 3DS.

"Can you autograph my pic of... Yourself, please?" Lily requested.

Tina couldn't help but smile back. "Or course; anything for the birthday girl."

She signed the photo, as she gave it back to Lily, who sniffed the air.

"You smell even sweeter in real life..." Lily said out loud.

Tina couldn't help but continue smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, start them while they're young.**

**Tina**: I've never did tell anyone this, but… I'm kinda great with kids. Considering I spent my tween years and part of my teen years with them.

**Selena**: -Her hands are folded, almost like she's pouting- Frip… Of all the ones to be a fan of, you just had to be a fan of that geek… Where's Twilight when you need it?

* * *

"Anyways, we gotta get on with the challenge. So, first off… What does every party have? Aside of the clowns, or course." Chris questioned out loud.

"Streamers?" Bob answered back.

"Cake? Cause this party is very devoid of it." Candace stated.

"Good guesses, but the correct answer is… balloon sculptures!" Chris continued. "In this portion of the challenge, you gotta make the bestest balloon sculpture around, which'll be judged by the two interns, and Lily!"

Quentin smirked, as he noticed Vikki. "Swish!"

"And to make things fair for the other team, Vikki has to sit this one out." Chris stated, causing some of the Turtles to groan in frustration.

But Vikki simply shrugged. "Eh, I'm sure they can handle things on their own. In the meantime..."

She took out some paints, and looked at the children.

"Anyone up for some face painting?" Vikki suggested.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

At a rather familiar laboratory, with a thunderstorm brewing outside, Larry and Iggy, the scientists from the other day, were currently in their lab, doing some tests on various stuff. But Iggy couldn't help but notice the doll that Larry had in his pockets.

"Larry, all for nothing, but… What's with the doll?" Iggy questioned.

"Oh, this thing? My daughter really adores this Amy program they have on." Larry answered back, digging the doll deeper into his lab coat. "I don't see the appeal, though. It's mean-spirited, and a borderline sadist show, to be honest. And with her birthday being tomorrow, I figured I would get her one of these."

"I see…" Iggy nodded. "In either case, we should get back to work."

The two went over to what appeared to be a laser, which was currently pointed at a sprouting plant.

"Iggy, I swear, if that thing comes to life and offers us friendlyness pellets..." Larry started to say.

"But that won't be the case, Larry!" Iggy announced. "For you see, this experiment will help this plant grow to its fullest potential!"

"Interesting… I'm still skeptical about it, though." Larry stated.

"Well, if you're so worried… How about we test it out on the first thing you pull out of your pockets." Iggy responded.

Larry reached into his pockets, and pulled out the Amy doll.

"Hey, it was either this, or a bag of gummi bears." Larry defended, as Iggy grabbed the Amy doll, and strapped it down.

"Okay, if this doesn't work… I take full responsibility of my actions, and I buy her an XBOX One." Iggy stated, as the laser started to power up.

At that moment, Larry's cell phone rang, as he answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, sweetie! What's that? You're not a fan of Amy, anymore? Her cartoon got canceled and her toy line discontinued after that mishap involving community service? And you don't want the Amy doll, anymore? Okay, sweetie; daddy'll find something you like. Love ya, bye!"

He hung up the phone, as he turned towards Iggy.

"Looks like I'm going to get a refund on this thing." Larry said. "You can shut it down, now."

"Will do." Iggy replied, as he was about to shut the laser down, when suddenly…

**KA-BOOM!**

A rumble of thunder spooked the two scientists, as Iggy accidentally pressed the 'FIRE' button.

The doll was zapped by the laser, and when it stopped, the doll was glowing bright. The two scientists peeked inside the room, where the zapped doll was.

"Holy… This is like one of those movies, is it?" Larry questioned.

"Hope it won't turn out like that bee did..." Iggy commented, shivering in fear.

The two crept closer to the doll, hoping that it wouldn't spring up and attack them…

However, at that time, the doll started to stir to life. It gave off a dark snarl at the two scientists, as it burst out of its shackles.

"SQQQQQQQQUUUUUURRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!" The Amy doll shrieked out loud, as it started to grow in size. Knocking the two to the side, it broke out of the room, and out of the window that was replaced from the hornet incident a few days ago.

"...Junior's gonna kill us." Iggy gulped.

"Yeah, in retrospect, we should have used one of those gummi bears." Larry stated.

"What now?" Iggy asked.

"We just hope and pray that thing doesn't go kaiju..." Larry explained.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

Back at the party, the team was wondering what to do.

"Okay, we can't use Vikki for this one..." Ugra said, as he eyed Vikki over, painting some of the kids faces. "Way to be _too good_, bud."

"But hey, Vikki taught me a thing or two about balloon sculptures." Omelette reassured her team. "Maybe I can-"

"Eh-Eh-Eh!" Candace reprimanded the Photophobic. "I don't think the kid's parents will be too pleased if they bring home a balloon butt. Heck, I wasn't pleased about CNreal coming to existence."

"And let's never talk about that bogus travesty ever again." Quentin nodded in response.

"Hey, who said anything about a balloon butt?" Omelette stated. "The only butts I looked at today were Vikki's, Xander's, and Mr. Pennidere's."

"Okay, I had my doubts, but-" Candace said, as she realized who that last person was. "Wait, you looked at the butler's butt?"

"Hey, it went through a few wars, from what I can feel..." Omelette admitted. "But enough about posteriors for now. Being that our birthday girl is a total nerd, ball's in your court for suggestions, Quentin!"

"Hmm… How about a balloon Tauntaun?" Quentin suggested. "That critter dude can help you through the planet Hoth, and can also keep you warm, as well!"

"Er, won't we get sued if we make one of those?" Candace questioned.

"Ohhhh, right! Disney would sue our butts hard if we did..." Quentin answered. "How about… a balloon replica of something from Skyrim?"

"Rated M for Mature, buddy." Omelette stated.

"Ugh!" A frustrated Quentin yelled out. "How about… a balloon Bowser?"

"That, I can do!" Omelette agreed. "Besides, I could see that she's kinda a gamer."

"Wait, how?" Ugra asked.

"I just have a hunch." Omelette grinned, as she started to twist some balloons around.

* * *

**Confessional: Thank you, Omelette! But our gamer girl's on another team.**

**Omelette**: That, and my little bro kinda got me hooked on the Sims.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

"Okay, you our resident nerd here, Tina." Selena stated. "You've got an idea on what to do?"

Tina did some thinking, and gave off a smile.

"No worries on that front, Selena." Tina said, as she started to shape some balloons together. "I'm gunning for a Yoshi!"

"That dino that my older brother keeps on hurling into the abyss in romhacks and the like?" Whitney questioned, as Tina nodded in response. "Nice! Just the head, or the entire body?"

However, their fun was interrupted, as a cupcake was hurled at the general direction of the team.

"Er, huh?" Whitney questioned. "Who would toss a pastry product at us?"

"You all voted off Peter!" A new voice yelled out. "Boooo!"

The team looked to see a kid, who had some dyed green hair with a purple highlight on top, a lime green t-shirt, and black pants, with brown sneakers… And holding some cupcakes, as well as glaring at the campers.

"Er, what's your beef, man?" Xander questioned. "It's not entirely all our fault." Ross stated.

Ignoring Xander, he gave off a dark snarl at Tina, who was busy twisting some balloons into the Yoshi shape.

"And you put the final bullet in him, too!" The kid complained, hurling a cupcake at Tina. "It's your fault that Peter's gone!"

"Er, kiddo? I know you're upset that we voted off Peter, but that's no reason to lob cupcakes at us." Tina said, trying to calm the upset kid down.

"I was rooting for him, too!" The kid complained, as Whitney stepped up to the plate.

"Buddy? Uh… What's your name?" Whitney asked.

"Kyle." Kyle answered back, as Whitney reached into her pockets.

"Well… It may not be Peter, but..." Whitney said, as she fished out a doll, resembling Peter.

"Whitney, where did you get that, holmes?" Xander questioned.

"I borrowed it from Isaac in my attempt to voodoo a hug onto him." Whitney explained, as she turned towards Kyle. "You wanna play with that for a while?"

Kyle dropped the cupcakes, and ran towards the doll, grabbing it. "Yay!"

He then ran off, doll in hand and with a huge grin on his face.

"Well… Now what?" Ross asked.

Whitney lasso'd the case of cupcakes with one of her wrist bandages, and smiled.

"For now, Yoshi time. Do that thing, Tina!" Whitney declared.

* * *

**Confessional: The author doesn't condone Yoshi sacrifice.**

**Tina**: Yeah, I often helped out at parties with people I know. I even took up some slight balloon animal making.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

The team were talking about what to construct using balloons.

"So, what do we know about gaming?" Yuki questioned. "While I do play games at times, I often than not go for some more obscure stuff."

"Okay." Bob nodded, as he looked up at Kagura. "Hey, Kagura? You must know of a lotta stuff that never crossed the Pacific for reasons. Think you can cook up an idea?"

"Hmm..." Kagura thought, as an idea hit her. "How about a Nabbit, Bob-Kun?"

"Sounds fun!" Bob nodded. "Yuki, think you can provide?"

Yuki saluted. "It shall be my honor, sweetie! That is… If you can help me out a bit."

"You got it, Yuki!" Bob nodded back.

* * *

**Confessional: Balloon Trip**

**Yuki**: Bob's a genuine sweetie. He knows a lot about various stuff, despite the tender age of eleven…

* * *

About several minutes later, Lily, along with Dana and Allie, walked up to the teams. Both Dana and Lily had their faces painted, as Allie looked at her partner.

"Hey, Vikki does some fine work." Dana said, as Allie shrugged.

"Okay, time's up! Let's see what kinda uber stuff you all came up with!" Lily cheered out loud.

The three stopped by the Turtles table first, to where they presented the three with the Bowser. It looked… average, to an extent.

"So… Whatta think?" Omelette questioned.

Allie smiled. "Hm, reminds me of when I was a little girl, taking on Bowser himself… 8 Points."

Dana also smiled. "Hey, can't go wrong with my fourth main in Mario Kart and sixth main in Smash! 8 Points."

Lily grinned. "Really awesome! Almost like one of those balloons in November! 9 points!"

The judges walked away from the Turtles table, as Omelette breathed a sigh of relief.

"So far, so good!" Omelette smiled, as the same kid that terrorized Allie earlier, suddenly popped the balloon Bowser.

"Villain Supporter!" The kid shouted out, before running off.

Omelette shook her head, as Candace put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." Candace reassured her friend and partner. "Someday, he'll like the villains..."

"Eh, it's not that; I just dislike my artwork being totally destroyed." Omelette lamented.

Back with Lily, Dana and Allie, they were looking at the balloon Yoshi.

"Cool Yoshi, guys. 9 Points." Dana nodded.

"Yeah, I also agree. 9 from me." Allie smiled.

"Yoshi is awesome! 10 points!" Lily cheered.

Tina smiled. "Thanks, guys."

The three then went over to the Flounder's table, where they presented their balloon Nabbit.

"Very cool. 8 points." Dana agreed.

"8 from me as well." Allie said.

"9 from me!" Lily nodded.

"And that ends the judging of the balloon sculptures! But this challenge isn't over yet!" Chris said, appearing in front of the campers. "Follow me!"

The teams nodded, as they did so.

* * *

The campers were now in front of some makeshift kitchens that were crafted quickly.

"Up next? It's time to bake some birthday cakes! Same rules as making balloons apply; the best cake wins." Chris explained. "Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good. I'll leave you to it." Chris said, as he made his leave.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

At their cooking station, Candace was looking through a cookbook, labeled 'The Joy of Cooking – Pinkie Pie Style'.

"Okay, says here that cupcakes are more or less makes any party 20% cooler." Candace said out loud. "20% cooler? Is that a Rainbow Dash thing?"

"Besides, it says here that we add a cup of flour, add it to the mix… Then something sweet, not sour, and some salt, just a pinch." Quentin also read out loud.

"Or, we can just throw stuff in the bowl, and see what we come up with?" Ugra shrugged.

"That works as well." Omelette answered, as…

"Hey!"

The team turned to see Kyle, having gotten bored of playing with the Peter doll.

"Your team had the person that voted off Peter! I demand answers!" Kyle yelled out loud.

"Wait… Voted off Peter?" Ugra questioned, as he did some thinking, until… "Wait, you can't be thinking about Francis, are you?"

"That's it! Francis!" Kyle continued. "Now, where is he? I won't rest until I take him down."

"Uh..." Omelette scratched her head sheepishly. "We kinda had a dilemma the other day… And we kinda… sorta… voted him off."

"What?!" Kyle yelled out. "But how can I yell at him now?"

"Er, dude? I don't think Francis is to be trifled with." Quentin stated. "Dude is very controversial from what I can gather."

"I'm half surprised a mob didn't gather to lynch him after he outst Dana." Candace commented.

"I just want to yell at him!" Kyle demanded.

Omelette knew that they had to do something. "Vikki? We got a situation here!"

Vikki sped over from her face painting booth to her team's cooking station, and observed the situation at hand.

"Yeah, Omelette?" Vikki asked.

"Kiddo here wants Francis to yell at. And we rather not bring him back. Think you can assist the one way you know how?" Omelette questioned.

Vikki nodded, as she took out some balloons. Blowing them up, she twisted them around, until finally, she made something far out of the norm.

"I'm all for being unique, but..." Ugra commented. "...A balloon Francis? Really?"

Vikki smiled, as she patted her latest design. "Hey, look at it this way; it won't chatize us for stating that a Beedrill is a true Pokemon."

Kyle blinked. "Er, what's a Beedrill? I know of Chespin, but seriously? What's a Beedrill? In either case..."

He took the balloon Francis, and ran off. Vikki smiled back.

"And another job well done." Vikki said out loud.

"Thanks for that, Vik; you really saved our skins." Omelette thanked her friend.

"Anytime, Omelette.' Vikki nodded back. "Now… Let's bake the most awesomeness cake around!"

"Besides, we don't need any silly cookbook… What's the worst that could happen?" Quentin asked.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later…**

The team was starring at a wedding cake that they made by pure accident.

"Famous last words..." Ugra noted.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, wrong party for that…**

**Quentin**: How was I supposed to know that the wind flipped the pages while we were busy with that little dude?

**Omelette**: -She is looking at the bride and groom toppers- What a ripoff! The bride's butt is hidden, as well!

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

Tina was busy, putting on the finishing touches on their cake.

"Okay, add in the Jigglypuff there… And bingo!" Tina said out loud. "This cake is D-O-N-E, done!"

The rest of the team smiled at their feat.

"Real boss cake there, Tina." Xander complimented.

"Yeah, I gotta agree!" Ross nodded back.

Tina smiled as she looked at her cake.

"Seeing this brings back a lotta memories..." Tina said out loud. "Reminds me of when I entered the age of 10…"

"Ooh, flashback time!" Whitney grinned.

She then shook her head.

"Things got a bit fuzzy after that." Tina stated.

"So… no flashback time?" Whitney asked.

"Nope..." Tina shook her head.

"Aww..." Whitney sighed.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, no flashback.**

**Tina**: It feels nice to work on a birthday party. And may Lily have her 10th birthday party more smoothly than I did…

**Whitney**: And I wanted to see a cool blurry flashback effect, too… -She folds her arms and makes a pouting expression. -Hmmph-

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

Hannah was currently stirring something in a bowl, as she was singing a song.

"__Cooking is so Fun"__

"__Cooking is so Fun"__

"__Now it's time to take a break"__

"__And see what we had done…"__

"Annnnddd..." Hannah presented what she cooked. "It's a cat plushie, somehow… Err..."

She gave the plushie over to Isaac, who inspected it.

"Yep, story checks out; it's totally a plushie." Isaac stated.

"Crap!" Hannah stomped her foot in frustration.

"But hey, if you can cook up a plushie, who knows what you could imagine, hon?" Yuki complimented.

"Yeah, I agree!" Bob agreed.

Ethan only nodded in response.

Hannah smiled back. "Thanks, guys."

With Maxwell, he was currently digging through a mini-fridge in their station, and pulled out a cheeseburger.

"Crud… No possible way to even feed you…" Maxwell said to the kitten.

However, the kitten eyed the cheeseburger, and lept up into the air, grabbing hold of the cheeseburger with its teeth, and began to eat on it.

"Seems like you enjoy cheeseburgers, huh?" Maxwell noted, as he continued to think. "Hmm… What would be a good name for you..."

He pondered for a bit, as Ethan came up to him.

"Wow, kitten really adores cheeseburgers, huh?" Ethan said, watching the kitten gnaw on the cheeseburger.

"Yeah, she is. Still… I wanna find the perfect name for her." Maxwell replied, as he peeked inside one of the windows of the mansion. "I may have found one. I eyed the interior, and there's a picture of Lily's mom… I think it is her mom, and she's kinda dressed as… For some reason, Kanata from Lucky Star."

He then picked up the kitten.

"Not sure who your name was, but from here on in, your name's Kanata!" Maxwell said, as he rubbed Kanata on the head.

"Mew!" Kanata seemingly agreed.

* * *

**Confessional: Once an otaku…**

**Maxwell**: I'm sure Chris won't mind if I stow away a kitten…

**Kanata**: -Her meows are translated- _That guy with the hat seems so awesome! And that taste from that… Cheeseburger, is that what he called it? It's so divine! So awesome! So… Heavenly! I LOVE IT! I want more!_

* * *

Lily, Dana, and Allie were in front of the Turtles' accidental wedding cake. They inspected it closely.

"Er… Kinda the wrong party, guys. But I gotta give you a 7 for effort." Dana said.

"Yeah, gotta agree; 7 from me." Allie nodded.

"I'm only 6, silly! So… Gotta give you an 8 for effort." Lily commented.

The three went over to the Squid's cake next.

"Cool! Jigglypuff! So very awesome! 10 from me!" Dana cheered out loud.

"Way to use one of my mains. 10 from me as well!" Allie agreed.

"10! Jigglypuff's the best Pokemon!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't I know it; it's one of my faves." Tina smiled.

The Flounders were last, as Dana inspected their cake. It was in the shape of a sleeping cat.

"Er, gotta give you a 9 for this one." Dana nodded.

"Man, you know your craft well. 10 from me!" Allie continued.

"So cute! 9 from me!" Lily grinned. "How did you do all this?"

"Well, it all came from us for you, sweetie." Yuki answered. "And don't worry, it's chocolate-flavored."

"And with that said, it's time to move on to the final event!" Chris announced, as…

**BOOM!**

The campers looked at each other, as a lot of presents started to fall from the sky.

"Just so you know, it wasn't my fault!" Kyle defended out loud.

As the presents started to fall, with the most defensive campers shielding the kids from any harm, Selena picked up one of the now broken presents.

"...Bratz?" Selena questioned.

"And other sorts of franchises coming from the heavens, too!" Whitney yelled out loud, before being rained on by Barbie doll parts, burying her. "I'm okay."

Lily glared at Chris. "Chris! I told you what I wanted for my birthday; a model Star Destroyer!"

"I… Er..." Chris started to say, as he ran off. "Dana! You're in charge!"

"Really? Not that I don't mind, but…" Dana pondered. "What could have destroyed those prezzies, anyway?"

The campers ran over to the table where the presents were on, and could see bits and pieces of the Francis balloon that Vikki made earlier.

"Man, even in balloon form, Francis is a jerk!" Vikki complained.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a party pooper…**

**Vikki**: Is it because I painted a Drifloon on one kid's face?

**Selena**: The hell? Those Bratz are supposed to have a passion for fashion, not a passion for the bomb squad!

**Isaac**: And this is why Bomb Squad Barbie will never work, mom.

* * *

Dana read over some cue cards that Chris handed her before he fled. "Let's see… Due to the circumstances, our third and final challenge of the day won't involve… extreme Pin the Tail on the Donkey..."

The Intern then glanced over at what appeared to be something akin to Wipeout.

"So, you have to make a hot new toy! The bestest toy of the bunch wins." Dana read out, as she pocketed the cue cards. "Yeah, safe to say you dodged a bullet, guys. So, you guys know the deal by now; make a toy, and us three will judge you."

Isaac grinned at that statement. He knew he was in his element.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

Isaac was just simply excited to make something for Lily.

"Man, all of my skills shall be put to the test!" Isaac said out loud. "We should make something super special for Lily!"

"We shall!" Kagura shouted out loud. "So… Got any ideas?"

"Hmm… Well, I don't have any cotton candy scented cloth on me, so I can't really make a Tina doll. But… I can always go for the next best thing." Isaac explained. "Which is… a Yuki doll."

"Go on..." Yuki said in response.

"Well, we can take your gimmick of your face-painting, and have it be the main theme of said doll." Isaac explained. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Hey!"

The team turned to see Kyle, who was feeling a bit displeased.

"That Francis balloon blew up! I want something tougher to yell at!" Kyle demanded.

Everyone looked at Hannah, who responded with a shrug.

"Hey, like I had a part in Peter and Francis getting the boot. All I knew is that the two were jerks." Hannah shrugged.

"Then… I wanna speak to the one responsible!" Kyle continued.

"Well… I was gonna save this for a rainy day, but..." Hannah said, as she took out what appeared to be a capsule.

"Er, Hannah?" Maxwell questioned. "What are those?"

"Oh, just one of Gina's capsules that she said she got inspired by some manga series about magic dragon summoning balls." Hannah answered.

"Yeah, real subtle there, Gina." Ethan stated.

Hannah opened the capsule, revealing what is assumed to be a jet pack, about Hannah's size. She tinkered with it, until she smiled.

"There. It's on a set course for the Playa. From there, you can yell at the real Francis, all you want." Hannah explained.

"Thank you!" Kyle said, snatching up the jetpack. "And besides, this party's boring, anyway."

The jetpack went off, sending Kyle up into the air, and out of sight.

"Er, you do know he's gotta return home later on, right?" Kagura questioned.

"Gina also modified it to have a curfew option. It'll grab him up, and take him back home just in time for dinner." Hannah explained, as she looked at Yuki. "But for now, toy time! Isaac, do your stuff!"

* * *

**Confessional: Can I be a toy too?**

**Yuki**: It's nice that I became a plushie… And hey, truth be told, I was afraid of face paint when I was young. And look at me, now, hon!

**Isaac**: Time to put all my toy making to the test… -Grins-

**Bob**: Yeah… I never had a childhood toy. Heck, the first toy I even had was a Beth doll after… Yeah.

**Kagura**: Hey, I'm a fellow plushie collector too. Some of them were gifts from Kokona and Saki, to boot…

**Maxwell**: Still very subtle with the capsule…

* * *

**Schemin' Squids**

The team was discussing on what toy to make for Lily.

"Okay, we gotta deal with a nerdy girl..." Selena said out loud. "So… Tina, your turn!"

Tina did some thinking on what to craft for Lily, as…

"And done!" Ross said out loud, as he held up a sewn-up alien plushie.

Luka smiled. "That's nice and all, but it's missing one detail."

She took some silver plastic, and put a stud in the alien's nose.

"It could also use some rebellious clothing, an awesome hairstyle..." Luka said out loud.

Ross grinned. "I like the way you think."

Whitney looked at the two, and smiled.

"They're totes made for each other." Whitney whispered towards Tina.

"Hey, so are you and Isaac." Tina responded back, causing Whitney to blush deeply.

* * *

****Confessional: Doll Making; Luka Style****

**Luka**: How many plushies of mine have I given piercings to? Hmm…

**Ross**: An alien Luka doll? How come I haven't thought of that?

**Tina**: So, in the end, we ended up using the alien Luka. Hey, if she's a fan of Total Drama…

**Whitney**: Come on! I'm waiting for the perfect time to confess how I truly feel about him! -Blushes- I'm thinking it'll be tonight, considering none of us gets voted off.

**Xander**: Shame there weren't any Centipede toys growing up… Oh, well.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They were currently thinking of something to sew up… And were coming up short.

"Hmm… Lily likes cartoons, right? How about a toy based off of a cartoon?" Ugra suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm staying away from any of the crappy ones." Candace replied back.

"Which wouldn't take a genius to figure out which ones they are." Omelette smirked. "Hey, you're our pro at this line of work, Candace."

Candace smiled. "Thanks. But for now, let's craft ourselves up a toy!"

"So… What kinda toy you think we should make from a cartoon?" Vikki questioned.

"Well, we completely wanna avoid anything that may make everyone upset, so no _David the Gnome_ for them." Candace answered. "Seriously, I went through half a box of tissues on the final episode alone."

"Eh, I prefer _Maya the Bee_, personally." Omelette stated. "Hey, it was my jam, growing up!"

"I was always a fan of the Turtles myself, brah." Quentin smiled. "Quite fitting we're on the Turtles, ourselves."

"Right… So, Turtle Power? I think I've got a good idea for one, now." Candace questioned.

"Turtle Power." Omelette grinned back.

* * *

**Confessional: One Toy Later…**

**Omelette**: -Holds up a toy of Mabel- Er… Yeah. I think this would get totes copyrighted.

**Candace**: That one was for YOU, Sophie!

**Quentin**: Hey, gotta admit, our idea was gnarly.

* * *

A few minutes elapsed after the third team was done, as the two Interns and Lily came back to judge the toy. They stopped off at the Turtles table, first.

"Cool, you got the detail exact… 9 points!" Dana scored.

"Eh, gotta give you 7. Besides, what's a Mabel without a Dipper?" Allie judged.

"8 points from me!" Lily scored as well.

"Thanks, guys." Candace nodded back.

The two then went over to the Squid's table, as they presented their alien doll.

"Interesting concept… 8 points." Dana said out loud.

"Gotta give you 9, alone." Allie smiled.

"It looks so cool; 9 points!" Lily said out loud.

Both Ross and Luka gave off a fist bump, as the three judges approached the Flounders. Isaac presented the three the Yuki doll, and was feeling nervous.

"And you can scribble on it? Someone I know does the exact same thing! 10 points!" Dana exclaimed.

"Gotta admit, art is a dying artform. We should keep it alive. 10 points!" Allie scored.

"10 points from me; Yuki's my most favorite contestant on the Flounders!" Dana cheered.

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief, as Ethan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, there was no reason to worry… If they like your gift to Lily… Who knows what the future may bring?" Ethan said, reassuring Isaac.

"Yeah… You're right." Isaac smiled.

* * *

A few more minutes elapsed, as Chris arrived back, with a sack at hand.

"Campers! Everyone had fun making a toy?" Chris questioned. "In either case, it's time to tally up the scores from today!"

The host then went to the back, as what appeared to be a squadron of helicopters went flying past the house.

"Whoa, things are going all Twin Cobras, dudes!" Xander exclaimed.

"Still, so many helicopters." Omelette added.

"Yeah, you don't see that many helicopters in the air, except on GTA Online." Hannah said out loud, as the two looked at the kid. "What? My dad often played it. Got owned by noobs and 9 year olds."

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud. "We've tallied up the scores, and our winners for this challenge are..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Schemin' Squids, with 84 points!"

The Squids cheered out loud, as Lily gave a thumbs up.

"You're the bestest of the bunch! The most uber team around!" Lily congratulated them. "As for your prizes..."

Lily gave each member of the team a small bag.

"It's what's inside..." Lily nodded, as the campers reached inside.

"No way!" Tina said out loud. "Total Drama Dictionary action figures?"

"Yep! You all are the newest fad of the year!" Lily answered back.

"That, and we needed some merch, other than breakfast cereals and what-not." Chris shrugged back.

"In fact… Everyone gets one!" Lily cheered, handing out bags to the rest of the campers.

* * *

**Confessional: The hottest toy of the holiday season!**

**Omelette**: -She is looking at her action figure- Wow, and with real butt-grading action…

**Yuki**: Awww, it even comes with its very own easel and paintbrush…

**Isaac**: Cool, the snuggie is cloth, and is even embroidered with Betty's intinals on it…

* * *

"In either case, the Flounders come in second with 83 points, meaning… The Turtles head off to the Campfire again-" Chris announced, as Mr. Pennidere ran up to the host, in a panic.

"Master McLean! Quick! We gotta get the kids inside!" Mr. Pennidere said out loud.

Upon hearing the words 'inside', the kids started to boo loudly.

"What's going on, sir?" Luka questioned.

"Just… head inside, and see for yourself, Madam Broomhaier." Mr. Pennidere answered back.

The team guided the kids inside, as Whitney looked far off.

"Someone's gotta protect those kids…" Whitney said, as she looked at Isaac going in, before taking out the rest of that cookie from earlier. "Isaac? Sorry, but that kiss is gonna have to wait…"

* * *

Once inside, Mr. Pennidere turned on the rather large flat-screen…

On TV, a news reporter was in front of a camera.

"We're right here live, as it looks like a giant Amy from that controversial cartoon, is trying to attempt to destroy the downtown area." The reporter announced out loud.

The Amy doll growled in rage, as it tried, and failed to destroy a billboard on top of a building.

"While the doll isn't doing any significant damage, the city streets have all been cleared." The reporter continued. "And this just in, the two that hold responsible for releasing this monster upon our city."

The camera panned towards Larry and Iggy, to which the campers knew almost instantly.

"Hey, were they the ones that made that hornet go berserk the other day?" Ethan questioned.

"Yep, I know a face when I see one…" Maxwell nodded.

"Tina?" One of the kids asked. "Will we be allright?"

"Or course, we will." Tina reassured back. "We aren't gonna let some campy cheerleader doll hurt any of you."

Bob looked at Hannah. "Hey, Hannah… You're a fighter. Think you can take that thing mano-a-mano?"

But Hannah simply shook her head. "No can do, bud. While I can lift some rather heavy stuff, like an RV, an Amy kaiju is even too much for me."

Candace, in the meantime, was holding onto a shrunken Ugra.

"Look, all I wanted to do was play hero." Ugra explained. "Stupid serum..."

"I know. But sometimes it's a good idea to leave things to the professionals." Candace replied back.

With Isaac, he was looking around for Whitney, as Maxwell approached him, with Kanata clutched onto his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" Maxwell questioned.

"I dunno, Maxwell… Whitney's gone missing!" Isaac answered back.

"Now, calm down; there's a chance she's just in the bathroom..." Maxwell reassured. "Don't know why, but just roll with it."

"Plus, I kinda ended up making cookies with some flour that Alec left behind, and-" Isaac explained.

"Hold up; you made cookies involving flour that Alec produced?" Maxwell asked, as Isaac nodded.

"Er, I hold some responsibility." Nerdi admitted. "Besides, who knows what could happen, meow?"

* * *

**Confessional: The World According To Alec Nye**

**Isaac: **Hey, if it turns Whitney into a winged monster... Despite her appearance, I would still love her, anyway. -Blushes-

**Nerdi**: Okay, Alec... Let's see what those cookies truly hold, meow.

* * *

Everyone continued to watch the television, as the camera panned over to some Military vesicles.

"Annnnnddd they've got the Army there, now." Luka stated. "Yep, this situation has really gotten outta hand."

"Yikes, when the Army arrives, you know stuff's got real..." Hannah added.

But on camera, there appeared to be some shaking.

"Oh, crud… Let me guess; a Samey doll is patrolling the streets?" Xander questioned. "We ARE doomed!"

Isaac, somehow had a feeling, that their fate wasn't sealed yet. He let off a slight smile.

"Not just yet, Xander..." Isaac said. "I've a feeling things are about to heat up..."

* * *

Back on the city streets, the doll continued its failing rampage. The military tried to shoot at it, but due to the density, the bullets just embedded themselves in them.

"Back away!" The commander ordered.

"Sir, I think I can get a clear shot!" One of the soldiers said out loud.

"No can do, son..." The commander replied back. "Dammit, where's that girl with the giant robot when you need her?

* * *

At the Playa…

Gina was salting some of her food, as the salt shaker's lid came clean off. Some laughter was heard a few minutes later… She knew who it was…

"FRANCIS!" Gina yelled out in rage. "You're gonna get it for ruining my steak!"

* * *

"So… Any other ideas?" The solder asked, as…

BOOM…

BOOM…

The commander, and the solders turned around, and couldn't believe their eyes.

Some more tremors followed, as right behind a tall building…

…

…

...Whitney approached, appearing to have grown almost 50 feet tall.

"Man, I don't know what were in those cookies, but..." Whitney said out loud, as she looked at the giant Amy doll. "Looks like it's you and me, bud..."

Whitney motioned her hands forward at the doll in question.

"Showtime… Punk!"

* * *

Whoa… Things are getting intense! Whitney's grew up to 50 feet tall! Can she take on the giant Amy doll?

Kyle belongs to my friend, Dimensionald3n14l, on DeviantArt.

NEXT TIME: A fight between giants, a vote off… and some messages from home!


	24. When Kindergarteners Attack -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: Some dark stuff happens after Chris signs off for the episode. If you don't like that kind of stuff, I stay away. For those who are young, and still curious, I recommend reading with an adult or an order guardian.**

This episode, we shall finish off this chapter!

* * *

Whitney, who grown herself 50 feet tall via a tainted cookie, and Amy, a doll that somehow gained substance, was currently busy having a bit of a stalemate against each other.

"Come on! I had ribeyes that were tougher than you!" Whitney exclaimed, as she pushed the Amy doll to the ground. It soon got back up, and continued its attack on the giant Whitney.

The newscopter was circling around the battlefield, wondering what was going on.

"It appears that something that looks like Whitney from the hit show Total Drama Dictionary has joined in the battle. We're not sure if this is a publicity stunt or what, but..." The newscaster said, as she received a message. "This just in; the military has decided to open fire on both of the girls."

All of a sudden, a squadron of jets started to fire at Whitney and the Amy doll, landing some hits on both of the giant girls.

"Ow! Easy on the merch, guys; I'm on _your_ side!" Whitney yelled back.

* * *

Back at the mansion, everyone was watching the battle unfold.

"Yep, that's our Whitney, alright." Ross stated.

"Thing is, how did she even grow up to be that tall?" Tina questioned.

Isaac, in the meantime, was stunned.

"_It's… my cookies… __And my singing back in the Pirate challenge… __They caused this to happen..._" Isaac thought, as he removed his snuggie, and handed it over to Maxwell.

"Whoa, where you going?" Maxwell questioned.

"I'm going to try to convince the military people that Whitney is on our side." Isaac explained.

"Er, that's more or less easier said than done; these are well-trained servicemen we're talking about, here." Maxwell stated.

"So? I rather not have her get hurt anymore than she has to." Isaac replied back. "I already lost one girl; I rather not lose another one."

"...Okay, thanks for your help!" Dana said, as she put her phone into her pocket. "I got ahold of Alec. Apparently, he was losing some experimental flour the night he got medivaked. And somehow, that flour can cause your body to… Well, you saw the end result."

"Right. Anything else?" Maxwell questioned.

"Well, you're gonna want the right ingredients for this one." Dana answered, as she placed a couple of small candies onto Isaac's hand. "Allie helped me with this; all you gotta do is lob those candies into Whitney's mouth, and it should soon activate, according to Alec."

Isaac nodded, as she put the candies into her pocket. "Alright; thanks, Dana. Now… How to get over there..."

"Master Hakkit; you can use the Master's bike, if you need its services." Mr. Pennidere suggested.

"Sounds simple; I used to run a paper route when I was younger." Isaac nodded in response.

* * *

In a garage, Isaac was now standing in front of what appeared to be a motorcycle, as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Simple being the word..." Isaac said out loud, as Nerdi hopped onto Isaac's head.

"Come on, meow! Where's your sense of adventure? It's a frickin' HOG!" Nerdi exclaimed. "Oh, Selena is gonna be totally jelly!"

Isaac nodded uneasily. "Okay… You drive a hard bargain."

Donning a helmet, he then hopped onto the motorcycle, as the garage door opened. Isaac revved the engines, as he examined the motorcycle. Had this been an actual episode of the show, the intro of 'Born To Be Wild' would had started.

"Okay, which one is the ignition..." Isaac questioned. "Hmm..."

Pressing the gas, he sped out of the garage, running over a stereo in the process, stopping the background music as well.

"Sorry!" Isaac apologized, as he tried to keep the motorcycle on the road, as he sped through the neighborhood. "It's completely easy in movies!"

"Tell me one person, in a movie motorcycle gang, who's GF isn't freakin' Godzilla right now, meow?" Nerdi questioned, peeking out of Isaac's helmet.

"Hell if I knew!" Isaac stated. "And besides, you agreed to go! Right now, our objective's clear; get to Whitney, before the military unleashes the big guns!"

* * *

**Confessional: Would the Cloud Bike Chase theme work here?**

**Isaac**: Cut me a break; I'm a flippin' steamster! What do I know about motorcycle riding?

**Nerdi**: Well, one thing's for certain; Selena is gonna be purrty jealous, and in more ways than one, meow!

* * *

Back with Whitney, she was blocking off any firepower that was shot at her with a wrist bandage.

"Guys, will you knock it off; I'm fighting on the side of good!" Whitney pleaded, hoping to convince the soldiers otherwise, before being punched on the chest by the Amy doll. "On the boob? Really?"

"It seems these two aren't letting up on their attack on each other." The commander noted. "Okay, you lot! Switch over to sidewinders!"

A fighter jet suddenly started to close in on the Amy doll, as it retaliated. Slapping the jet, it started to go down.

"Mayday! I'm punching out!" The pilot yelled, as he tried to pull the ejection lever… "Dammit, it's jammed!"

Whitney, upon seeing the action, leaned forward, and caught the jet with her hand. Flicking a finger at the canopy, it flew off the jet, allowing the pilot to climb out.

"This giant Whitney… Saved me..." The pilot said out loud, before leaping off of Whitney's hand, and parachuting to safety.

"Now do you believe me?" Whitney questioned.

The commander was about to issue more orders, as Isaac came, skidding his motorcycle to a halt.

"Stop shooting at Whitney." Isaac ordered.

"Ugh, how did you get through-" The commander yelled at Isaac.

"Look, will you get it through your mind? That thing… IS Whitney from Dictionary!" Isaac replied back.

The commander, and some of the soldiers merely laughed at the Hikikomori.

"Seriously, kid? HAHAHAHA! You must take that show super-seriously! You're even dressing up like that Isaac from the show!" The commander chuckled. "Run along home, kid; I think Total Drama Action is being rerun right now."

"Not until you stop shooting at Whitney!" Isaac ordered, standing his ground. "Seriously, if a weakling like me can breach through your defenses with merely a motorbike..."

"Pfft, you just got lucky, kid. Besides, the real Isaac has some puppet by his side." The commander relented back. "Some nerdy puppet that's somehow came to life… Like you have a puppet that can do half the stuff that Nerdi can do."

"Oooohhhh really, meow? Tell me somethin'… Would a puppet do… This, meow?" Nerdi asked out of the blue, as she lept from Isaac, lept onto the shoulders of a soldier, and forcefully aimed a bazooka at the Amy doll, firing it. The firepower hit the Amy doll, which roared in response.

The commander blinked, as Nerdi lept back onto Isaac.

"Any more questions, meow?" Nerdi questioned.

"Isaac?" Whitney asked, bending down.

"Whoa, Whitney..." Isaac replied back. "You're..."

"Why you come here, anyway?" Whitney questioned.

"Well, I had to protect you, somehow. You're a really awesome girl… And I really adore you." Isaac admitted. "I never thought I would find someone that could be as good as Bet-"

"Er, guys? Hate to interrupt this heartwarming scene, but we got bigger priorites at hand, meow." Nerdi stated, pointing at the Amy doll.

"Oh… Right." Isaac nodded, as he climbed onto Whitney's hand, and up her shoulder. "How about we take this doll down… Together?"

"Right behind you, bud." Whitney smiled back.

The commander watched the scene, as he grabbed his radio.

"Stand down, men! This Whitney has everything under control!" The commander ordered.

The Amy doll lept up into the air, as Whitney grabbed it before it could manage to slam her into the ground.

"Okay, first off, we drag this thing out of civilian population." Isaac stated.

"Yeah, according to Google Maps, there should be a lake that isn't too far off." Nerdi continued.

"Well, looks like we're going lake diving, then." Whitney grinned, as she took the Amy doll, and held onto it real tight.

* * *

Reaching the lake, she splashed the Amy doll into the water, as she too, lept in. The Amy doll got back up, and glared at Whitney.

Whitney, with the afternoon sun behind her, motioned the doll to come at her. The doll did so, as she unleashed a kick at the doll, followed by a few punches to boot.

"Yeah! Go, Whitney!" Isaac cheered out loud. "But try soaking the doll with water, and that could shrink it, maybe? That hole Nerdi blew into that Amy doll with that bazooka is a total dead giveaway."

"You've got an eye for detail, bud." Whitney grinned. "I'm gonna go ahead and try that."

Had this been an actual episode of the show, some hard rock music would have started playing. The Amy Doll and Whitney ran towards each other, launching punches and kicks at each other, all while Isaac was holding on.

"Damn, she's a tough one..." Isaac stated, as Whitney grinned.

"Good; I love a challenge." Whitney smirked, as she continued to take her opponent on. It was clear that the two were evenly matched.

"Er, she may be a bit _too_ tough for you, meow." Nerdi stated.

"You know? You may be right, Nerdi." Whitney agreed.

Isaac looked at the rip on the side of the Amy doll, and got an idea. Running down Whitney's arm, he lept off from her arm…

"Isaac, no!" Whitney yelled.

"Yeah, Whitney's right. Meow!" Nerdi agreed. "What would Betty think if you've-"

"I've got an idea!" Isaac shouted back, as he grabbed ahold of the Amy doll by the side. Carefully climbing his way to the tear, he was careful not to get knocked down into the drink.

Whitney kept an eye on Isaac, just to be ready in case he did slip and fall. And soon enough, the Steamster made it to the tear.

"Okay, let's see if you can block THIS?" Isaac questioned, as he grabbed a piece of hanging thread, and started to pull at it, making the hole even bigger.

The Giant Amy Doll roared out in pain, as Whitney gave off a few haymakers to the face.

"Okay, you're all clear, Whit! Pick me up, and let's finish this thing!" Isaac shouted at his friend.

Whitney did so, as Isaac hopped back onto Whitney's hand, and ran back up her shoulder. She then smirked at the doll.

"Someone is the TRUE Amy Goddess… bitch." Whitney said out loud, as she picked up the Amy Doll, and threw it against the lake's waves.

The water started to seep into the tear, as the Amy Doll started to shrink down to its normal size, as thus started to lay perfectly still. Whitney done it… She won the battle.

"Wow… you've won..." Isaac said out loud. "You've won!"

"You bet you did, meow!" Nerdi exclaimed.

"Nah, I can't take ALL the credit; you've done your part, too!" Whitney replied back, as she looked down at herself. "Now, the real question is… How do I even change back to normal size?"

Isaac smiled. "Allow me to do the honors."

He dug into his pockets, and pulled out the candies that were made by Dana and Allie. Lobbing them into Whitney's mouth, the Wild Girl started to shrink back into her normal size. About half a minute later, the military, and the press came, surrounding the three via cameras.

"How did you finish that thing off?"

"What's your secret?"

"Do you like waffles?"

Whitney, holding Isaac, sheepishly smiled, as she pointed to some woods.

"Hey, look! It's an uncloaked Cloaked Shadow!, about to Shadow someone!" Whitney lied, as the media began to run towards that direction.

"Whoa, way to use some conventional means, meow!" Nerdi exclaimed.

"Thanks! But for now, we should get back to the party." Whitney said, as she started to run, all while holding Isaac.

"Er, I can walk..." Isaac stated, blushing a deep red.

* * *

**Confessional: That… was wild.**

**Isaac**: And to think that just a couple weeks ago, I was a shut-in… Now? I'm taking on kaiju, using my wits… Think Betty would be proud?

**Whitney**: Man, that was a real hoot.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Isaac returned, with Whitney holding onto her friend, as he was greeted by cheers.

"Wow, you did it, Isaac and Whitney!"

"Way to go, Nerdi!"

"You tore that doll down!"

Even the campers were complimenting the two on a job well done.

"Wow… Never thought you would be tough..." Selena smiled back. But in reality…

"_Dammit, you got to ride that badass hog! The nerds get to have all the fun!_"

"Well, being we've got about two hours before the sun starts to sink… How about we party?" Chris announced.

* * *

The party went smoothly, all without any more interruptions. The campers were having a lot of fun with the kids, despite the hell they put them through when they first arrived. And at one point…

"Miss Morgan." Mr. Pennidere said out loud to a jump-roping Whitney (Who was using some wrist bandages to jump-rope with.) next to a kid.

"Yeah, Mr. Pennidere?" Whitney asked.

"Master Hakkit would like to discuss some… Important matters to you, in private." Mr. Pennidere answered back.

"Huh?" Whitney questioned, as she stopped, and wrapped the bandage back across her wrist. "You win, kiddo."

Mr. Pennidere guided Whitney towards the back, to where Isaac was waiting.

"Hey, Isaac." Whitney said out loud, as Isaac looked at Whitney, smiling deeply.

"Er, earlier today, when we were taking on that giant doll..." Isaac said, as he blushed. "I… realized just how cool you..."

Whitney grinned. "Yeah… You're a cool guy. I figure I should give you one of these."

"One of what?" Isaac asked, as Whitney then grabbed ahold of Isaac's shirt, as she dragged him closer… and closer…

"Hey, Whitney!"

Whitney let go of Isaac, to see Lily standing there, with a pad and a pen.

"You were uber-awesome when you were taking on that giant Amy!" Lily said out loud. "Can I have your autograph?"

Whitney smiled. "Sure, or course!"

"You too, Isaac! Can't let you get left out!" Lily chirped with happiness.

Isaac smiled back. "You got it!"

* * *

**Confessional: So close, yet… So far…**

**Isaac**: Note to self; when you're about to confess to your crush… Make sure there aren't any children present! -He face-palms himself-

* * *

It was an eventful day, and at the end, the Campers knew they had to go back to the Island. Maxwell was holding onto Kanata tight.

"Well, guess you're a part of the team… Sorta." Maxwell stated, as Mr. Pennidere came, holding a duffel bag.

"Master Spitz; if you're gonna care for your new pet, it be an honor to present you with some supplies for her." Mr. Pennidere offered.

Maxwell peeked inside, and smiled.

"Whoa, this is jam-packed with enough stuff to last the rest of the contest with for Kanata." Maxwell exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Actually, it was Lily that suggested it." Mr. Pennidere admitted.

Maxwell nodded in response, as he looked at the little girl.

"Kid? You're one awesome gal." Maxwell stated.

"Thanks. Good luck with Tina!" Lily replied back.

Maxwell could only blush at that statement, as Kanata gently pawwed Maxwell on the face.

* * *

**Confessional: Maxina, anyone?**

**Maxwell**: -He is holding on to Kanata- Man, she's shipping me with Tina already, huh? -Blushes- Hey, Tina IS cute.

* * *

About a couple hours later, the Camper's boat arrived back, as they noticed Hatchet and Squirrel, backing up against the rat.

"Ho, boy… There's trouble in a nutshell on shore." Quentin stated.

"Yeah, when you're right, you're right." Luka commented.

"Hey, us in a group can take that thing on, right?" Ugra questioned.

The boat docked, as the campers disembarked. The rat turned around, and starred at Kanata with a scared look. Kanata, in return…

"Mew?"

"YIPE!" The giant rat whimpered, almost like a dog, as it ran off, swimming and yelping along the way.

Chef Hatchet simply brushed himself off, looked at the kitten, and walked off. Squirrel followed as well.

"Uh… Let's never speak of this again. Agreed?" Maxwell asked out loud.

"Agreed!" All of the campers and the two interns answered back in unison.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

It was an hour before the vote, and Vikki and Omelette were taking a walk, with Omelette tailing behind a tad bit for… obvious reasons.

"So, anyone you gonna vote for?" Vikki asked.

"Well, I've been thinking Ugra, myself." Omelette answered back. "While he's a cool guy and all, I just don't see him being of any use to the team."

Omelette then looked up one of the trees, to see something that was off.

"Hey, I think I spot something." Omelette stated, as she pointed up.

"Yeah, you're complete right..." Vikki replied, as she dug up a long scarf. Using it like a make-shift whip, she managed to knock said object down. Omelette then caught it via her hat.

"Whoa..." Omelette commented, as she held up the object.

It was an Idol, with a plus sign on top. There was also a note on the bottom.

"To who found the Math Idol, congrats! There are only three of these around. Use this Idol to double your vote at Elimination." Omelette read out loud, before looking at Vikki. "Wow…. This is a really wild find."

"Yeah..." Vikki noted, as Omelette handed over the idol to her.

"Vikki? You can have this Idol." Omelette stated. "While I'm not in any danger tonight, I figure someone may vote for you."

Vikki smiled, as she pocketed her idol. "Thanks, but I don't think it may be necessary."

The two continued on their path, as Omelette continued to stare at Vikki's posterior.

* * *

With Ugra (Having grown back to normal size earlier) and Quentin, they too, were discussing on who to vote for.

"Hmm… Think we should take out one of the girls?" Quentin questioned.

"Well, we're outnumbered 3 to 2." Ugra stated.

"I know. But while I was wonderin' around the beach, I did come across this sweet thing!" Quentin said, as he produced an idol, with a Multiplication symbol on it.

"Hey, is that one of those Math Idol thingies Chris spoke of at Day One?" Ugra questioned.

"You bet! Here's the plan; I play this gnarly thing at Elimination. We vote for Vikki, and if the cards fall our way, we go to a tie, we do win the tiebreaker, and she goes packin'." Quentin explained. "She may be a cool girl and all, but this is a game."

Ugra nodded. "Yeah… Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Confessional: This is gonna be intense.**

**Quentin**: Hey, while I'm on the isle, might as well strategize a tad bit.

**Candace**: I can tell something big is gonna happen…

* * *

**The Campfire**

The Five Turtles were at the Campfire… Again. The team was waiting for Chris to come… Again.

"You know, I gotta wonder something..." Vikki questioned. "Whatever happened to that Kyle kid that ran off with that balloon Francis?"

"Beats me; I didn't see him at the party." Omelette shrugged.

"Er… explain?" Quentin asked.

"Maybe later; Chris is coming." Omelette answered back, as Chris did arrive, with a grin.

"Turtles… Welcome back to the Campfire! You know the old song and dance by now. I ask questions, you answered them, voting, and all that. So… First off, Vikki! Despite not being able to take part ballooning, how do you feel about your chances tonight?"

Vikki smiled. "Well, I'm one tough clown; I can always bounce back. And hey, I painted plenty of faces today, so I'm satisfied."

"Right. Next question goes to Quentin! How did it feel to be landlocked for today's challenge?"

"Eh, without the ocean waves rockin'… It felt boring, to be honest, dude." Quentin admitted. "Sure, there was the party and everything, but I just wanna be out there on the waves, or going toe to toe against the Empire."

"Okay… And third! Candace, what kinda cartoons did you teach your charge about?" Chris asked.

"Well, all kinds! Like..." Candace began to say, before chuckling. "If I said the entire list, our butts would be completely numb."

"I see… In either case, one of you has a Math Idol. If you wanna use it, now might be a really good time." Chris explained.

The air was silent for a few seconds, as Quentin held up his Math Idol.

"Chris? I use this thing here!" Quentin shouted out loud, holding his Math Idol.

Chris inspected it. "The rules state that if this is the real Math Idol, Quentin's votes are doubled. This..."

…

…

…

…

"...Is the REAL Math Idol! Therefore, Quentin's votes are doubled! Now you all may vote." Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Power Play!**

**Quentin**: My two votes? They all go to Vikki. The trio of Candace, Vikki, and Omelette are getting' stronger. Time to ride the waves.

**Vikki**: I gotta vote for Ugra. And this was easier when we had a legit threat to vote off…

**Ugra**: Voting for Vikki. Can't go home just yet!

**Omelette**: Crap, this is NOT good! I'm not sure what kinda tie-breaker there could be! So… I got a plan in place! Also… I vote for Ugra.

* * *

Once the final voter was done (Candace), Chris arrived with a plate of four marshmallows.

"Campers, if I call out your name, come up and receive your mar-" Chris said out loud, as…

"WAAAAAIIITTT!"

Omelette yelled out, as she got up, and walked over to Chris.

"McLean? I play this thing right here!" Omelette announced, holding up the Chris Idol. "But not on me, but on Vikki."

Vikki went wide-eyed in shock.

Chris examined the Idol closely.

"The rules of Dictionary say that if this is the true Chris Idol, then their votes are negated. This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is the REAL Chris Idol! Therefore, Vikki is safe!"

Omelette smiled, as she sat back down, next to Vikki.

"Wait, was that-"

"Now, with that done, it's time to announce who gets to go on! Vikki? You're safe."

"Omelette? You're safe, as well!"

"Quentin, you're also staying another day."

Pretty soon, it was Candace and Ugra. Both looked nervous, and were sweating bullets as a result.

"Candace… Ugra… This is the final marshmallow of the evening. And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Candace."

Candace was really surprised, as she caught her marshmallow. Ugra, in the meantime, sighed in defeat.

"Oh, well… Can't say I tried." Ugra said out loud, as he was hugged by Candace.

"Hey, sorry things had to end this way." Candace admitted. "There weren't anyone truly troublesome to vote off."

"Yikes… Sorry, man." Quentin said out loud.

"Hey, it's okay, guys… I had a blast these last 10 days." Ugra replied back. "Plus… Now that I'm out of the game, I've got some… time to truly know somebody."

Walking on the Dock of Shame, he turned around, and smiled.

"Goodbye, guys! And good luck in the next few days!" Ugra shouted out loud.

He then boarded the Boat of Losers, as it carted him out of sight. Chris then grinned.

"As for the four of you? You're all safe… For now." Chris announced, as he made his leave. The remaining Turtles started to walk back, as Omelette and Vikki lagged behind.

"That Chris Idol… That was the one that you got from Francis the other day after that ol' switch-a-roo..." Vikki said to her friend.

"Hey, I could sense that both of the boys would try to vote your pretty butt off. So, I did just what any good friend would do." Omelette admitted.

Vikki smiled back. "Thanks, Omelette… You're a true friend!"

Omelette could only smile back, not looking at Vikki's butt for once.

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa…**

**Quentin**: Eh, I'm not upset that I'm the only dude on the team, now. In fact, I'm rather impressed at Omelette's play… Good call.

* * *

**At the Playa…**

Ugra disembarked at the Playa, as walked into the door. He could hear some yelling going on.

"Er, the heck's going on?" Quentin asked out loud, as Danny was popping some popcorn.

"I dunno; some kid named Kyle came in, and demanded to score Peter's autograph. He then asked where Francis was at." Danny explained. "He looked rather PO'ed, too."

"Er… Where's this Kyle kid?" Ugra asked.

"I… wouldn't wanna get close to that psycho if I were you; he's on a literal Genocide route." Danny stated. "And before you ask, I hidden the knives, and I don't play Undertale; I'll beat anyone that says otherwise."

"Okay… I think?" Ugra commented.

* * *

In Francis' room, he was busy trolling someone in a chatroom.

"Hmm… ArgentArtist, I presume..." Francis grinned, as he began to type in some demeaning things on his keyboard. "And with my pinky, I shall send him down…

Right before he could send the message…

BAM!

The door was kicked opened, and Kyle was standing outside.

"Ugh, who invited the kid?!" Francis snapped out loud.

But Kyle was holding his ground, as he closed the door.

"It's a beautiful night, outside. The owls are hooting, the moon is shining… Trolls like you..."

…

…

…

…

"...Should be burning in Hell."

* * *

Zero was walking around in the corridors when he heard a loud crash. Worried, Zero rushed down the hallway to where the noise was coming from. The noise was coming from a room.

Without even listening, Zero tried to open the door... and couldn't.

"OW!" Francis wailed.

Zero heard Francis and immediately stopped trying to open the door. Zero walked away.

"Nope, not getting involved."

* * *

Back at Camp…

Isaac was busy, sewing something up, as a single thud was heard at the door.

"Hm?" Isaac looked at the door, as he spotted a letter, being slid from underneath the door. He got up, and read the letter.

_Isaac…_

_I have something to say… Let's meet at the beach._

_Whitney_

"Whoa… This handwriting looks all rushed and all..." Isaac said to himself. "It's gotta be urgent, though. Guess I should meet her."

* * *

Isaac left the cabin, and seemingly ignored the rock by the side of the door.

He walked over to the beach, to where Whitney was standing.

"Hey, Isaac." Whitney greeted. "You wanted to meet here?"

Isaac was confused. "Wait… How did you-"

"Got this letter." Whitney answered, holding up a letter. "It appeared to be rushed, to boot."

"You and me, both." Isaac nodded. "So… Um… You're quite the cutie, and tough to boot… You wanted to finish on what you were gonna do at the party, before Lily interrupted us?"

Whitney grinned, as she grabbed ahold of Isaac's shirt. "You bet!"

The two got closer… And closer, as…

"Campers! Please report to the Mess Hall for a special surprise!" Chris said out loud over the intercom.

The two quickly separated.

"Well… Maybe next time." Whitney shrugged.

"Oh, yeah." Isaac nodded back with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Er… Third time's a charm?**

**Isaac**: Dammit, Isaac… How hard can it be for you to admit your feelings?

**Whitney**: So close, too…

* * *

The remaining campers were in the Mess Hall. Maxwell sat Kanata down on one of the tables, as he rubbed his pet. There was a TV monitor set up, along with a laptop by the side, with Dana running the laptop. Allie had some boxes by her side.

"So, what's all this for?" Selena questioned out loud.

"Yeah, we already did the challenge, dude!" Quentin added.

"And what's with the boxes?" Yuki asked.

It didn't take too long, before Chris arrived, with a grin on his face.

"Campers! We've got a real treat for you, tonight!" Chris announced out loud.

"You're letting Dana host the show?" Bob pleaded, looking hopeful.

"Oh, I wish! Tonight, you're all getting messages from home, as thus presents to boot!" Chris answered.

The campers cheered at those words… Except for a couple few.

"Tina… You okay?" Maxwell asked.

But Tina smiled back. "Hey, it's nothing special, just some messages from home, via Skype! Nothing more, noting less!"

"Guys? Please don't be alarmed by my parents; just as a precaution." Hannah said out loud.

"And first off… Maxwell!" Chris announced.

Maxwell got up, and sat in front of the television, as Tina sat right beside him.

* * *

_A brunette female around her 30's was in front of a camera. She had a Hawaiian shirt like Maxwell's, only it was purple. Her blue undershirt had an anime logo on it, only the bottom was cut off, exposing her belly. She also had a blue flower in her hair._

"_Hi, couz! It's me, your cousin Dawn!" Dawn said out loud. "Congrats on making it this far in the contest!"_

Maxwell smiled back. "Hey, at least I'm lasting longer than your usual slice-of-life anime."

_Dawn giggled. "You and your silly anime… Then again, who am I to talk? I introduced you to the stuff! In either case, I see you've got yourself a new member of the family. I give you complete permission to keep Kanata, once you return home. Besides, it's time we got some new life in this house."_

Maxwell smiled again. "Really? Thank you!"

"_You were always such a sweetheart; befriending people, and you befriended Isaac, as thus fell in love..." Dawn continued._

Maxwell blushed at that last statement, as Tina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_If only your mom and dad could see you now..." Dawn said out loud, as she noticed Tina. "So, Tina? Listen up. You protect my Maxwell, okay? I know you want him; and the two of you? Soon enough, you two will be like Goku and Chi-Chi!"_

Tina was shocked, as Maxwell looked at his cousin.

"Dawn! Why did you have to go ahead and use the most obvious anime couple?" Maxwell scolded back.

"_Hey, that's what cousins are there for!" Dawn teased. "Anyways, bye for now!"_

_Dawn waved back, as the call ended. Tina was now out of her shock, as she looked at Maxwell._

"Wait… your cousin hinted that your mom and dad were..." Tina said, as she grabbed Maxwell's hand. "I'm so very sorry..."

"Thanks, Tina." Maxwell replied back. "They're still alive, but-"

"Er, Maxwell?" Allie questioned. "Your cousin forgot to tell you that you've got a present."

Maxwell accepted his gift, as he opened it.

"Cool; it's stacked with various manga!" Maxwell beamed at that, as Tina peeked inside.

"Wow, there's several kinds in there… We outta read them later on!" Tina suggested.

"I agree!" Maxwell agreed.

* * *

**Confessional: What a duo, huh?**

**Maxwell**: I didn't tell Tina, but… My parents had to give me up when I was young… It's been years since I've last seen them…

**Tina**: You gotta be kidding; Goku and ChiChi? At least use someone that's unheard of, like Link and Malon! Or… Er… I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

"Candace? You're up, next!" Chris announced, as Candace got up, and pushed in her glasses.

"Oh, boy. I already know who's my messenger..." Candace giggled to herself, as she sat down in front of the monitor.

* * *

_In a rather decorated room with posters of various cartoons, a brunette girl with her hair in pigtails was grinning at her computer monitor. She had on a blue shirt with a dark blue tie, blue shorts, and had on a baseball cap, looking similar to Dipper's from Gravity Falls._

"_Candy! Hiiiiiii!" The girl shouted out loud. "It's me, Sophie! Congrats on making it this far!"_

Candace smiled back. "Thanks, Sophie. Any word on when the next season of _Star VS. the Forces of Evil_ will start airing?"

"_No, and they won't tell us anything!" Sophie complained. "All they ever air is promos for Disney's newest movie coming out soon, involving some tween pop star, and a school cafeteria."_

"Hey, don't knock school lunches before you try them, buddy!" Omelette said, as she and Vikki joined Candace at her seat. "Hey, thought we meet this Sophie, being you two are total besties."

_Sophie blinked. "Hey, Candy? Who are those two? Do they like cartoons?"_

Candace smiled back. "These two who crashed the party are my friends and teammates, Omelette and Vikki."

"Hey, can't go wrong with a little Darkwing Duck action!" Omelette shrugged.

"I've seen some toons when I was your age; kept me entertained during long train rides." Vikki answered back.

"_Coooooolllll!" Sophie grinned. "I, in the meantime, was watching some new cartoons! I gotta show them to you when you get back!"_

Candace grinned. "Wait, really? What are they called? Any secrets?"

"_Silly Candy! Like I would share any spoilers to you!" Sophie replied back. "Heck, you didn't spoil any of Gravity Falls to me when I was asleep and sick in bed. You waited until I was well before you showed me the episode."_

"And what an episode it was." Candace said back.

"Ooh, how about that StevenBomb?" Omelette grinned. "Man, that thing was awesome! Remember that part when-"

"OMELETTE!" Candace, Sophie, Vikki, and a few of the audience watching the conversation interrupted. Vikki even slapped Omelette with her hat.

"I didn't see it yet! No spoilers!" Isaac pleaded from afar.

"Er… Oops… Sorry." Omelette apologized.

"_In either case, I found this for you the other day, Candy!" Sophie said out loud, as Allie presented Candace with a box, as she opened it._

"Cool… It's a box set of The Roman Holidays!" Candace commented with a grin. "Trying to find this box set is borderline tough! Thank you!"

"_Hey, don't thank me! Thank the powers of the Internet!" Sophie replied back. "Well, gotta run. Bye, Candy! Bye, Vikki! Bye, Omelette!"_

Sophie waved bye-bye, as the video feed ended.

"Well… She was rather unique." Omelette said out loud.

"Yep, we're borderline sisters at this point." Candace smiled back.

"And hey, she's got two more girls to pal around with, once this show's over." Vikki commented.

* * *

**Confessional: A True Sisterhood, even if they're not blood-related.**

**Candace**: I really care for Sophie, she's almost like a younger sis. Man, am I glad I sat next to her in that assembly that day.

**Vikki**: Hey, I can always teach her some stuff my parents taught me.

**Omelette**: [Confessional removed… Because she spoiled part of the StevenBomb... Jerk.]

* * *

"Isaac? You're up, next!" Chris announced.

The Hikikomori got up, with Nerdi on his shoulder, as Whitney followed him, and the two sat down in front of the monitor.

"Er… My mom may be a little… Out there." Isaac warned his friend.

"Hey, us two tackled freakin' Amyzilla earlier today." Whitney stated. "There's no possible way she can outweird me."

"Well, let's see the people that did the hunka-chunka back then, and crafted you up 9 months later, meow!" Nerdi announced, as Isaac looked at his puppet friend.

"Nerdi, TMI. Just... TMI." Isaac retorted.

* * *

_A male and a female were both busy setting up a laptop's monitor. The male looked like an older version of Isaac, only without a snuggie, and differently colored clothes. The female, however, had unkept brunette hair with several colors streaked in it, and was bespectacled as well. She also had some wild-looking clothing as well._

"_Hey, dear! It's me, your mom!" Isaac's mom said out loud. "Gotta congratulate you for getting far in the contest, and for agreeing to get on, for starters! Bribery with cloth, for the win!"_

_Isaac's dad soon took the camera_

"_Son? Please excuse mom; she got so excited to talk to you, she… Well, all she ever thinks about is how you're doing during the show." Isaac's dad smiled._

"Thanks, guys." Isaac replied back.

"_And hey, if me and dad crafted you 16 years ago by pure accident when we did the Wild Monkey, and you came out as sweet as you are, we sure did something right!" Isaac's mom exclaimed._

_Isaac's dad looked down in shame. "...The condom broke."_

Isaac buried his head in embarrassment, as Whitney comforted him.

"_Hey, he may been unplanned, but we still adore him!" Isaac's mom said, shuffling her glasses before taking on a more serious, but still gentle expression. "But I gotta thank everyone on the Flounders for helping him get outta his shell. As thus Whitney and Nerdi for always being there for him."_

"_No doubt about that; ever since that disaster that was the dance… We were worried about our son. So, we admit it; we put him on the show, if to find kids his own age to interact with." Isaac's dad stated. "And hey, it worked. So, son? You joined the show, it's time to give you our deal of the bargain."_

Isaac was given a package from Allie, and opened it up.

"Cool, sheets of felt!" Isaac exclaimed. "While I was shocked as to why you've… I now fully understand why. Thanks, guys."

"_Thank nothing of it, son." Isaac's dad continued on. "Well, we better get on outta here. Good luck with the contest, and good luck with Whitney!"_

"_I want grandkids!" Isaac's mom demanded, as the two waved to the two as the feed ended._

Isaac sighed in embarrassment. "Dang it, mom..."

"Hey, gotta admit, your parents are really cool." Whitney commented.

"Plus, that hairstyle on your mom, Isaac… Meow!" Nerdi complimented.

Isaac smiled. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, that's what parents are there for.**

**Isaac**: -He's smiling- Love you too, mom.

**Whitney**: Hey, best to know who my friend's parents are, being I'm gonna be hanging with Isaac after the contest. -Her eyes go wide- Crap! Edit that last part out!

* * *

"Up next, it's Kagura!" Chris cheered out loud.

"Hm, wonder how my friends back at home are doing..." Kagura smiled, as she sat down in front of the monitor.

* * *

_In a room decorated with various plushies, a duo of Asian girls were looking at the monitor. They each wore the same kind of school uniform that Kagura wore. However, one of them was bandaged up pretty well._

"_Hey, Kagura-Chan! It's us, Kokona and Miki!" The bandaged girl said out loud._

"_Yeah, we gotta congratulate you for getting this far on this Total Drama!" Miki added. "I know you wanted Osaka's Got Talent, but that show is just as good!"_

"Hey, I met some of the bestest friends I could ask for on this show." Kagura smiled.

"_And you're even falling in love with one of your fellow campers!" Kokona gleefully said out loud. "We can't wait to take Quentin-Kun to see the wonderful sights that our country has to offer, like Mt. Fuji, tea ceremonies, and other various tourist traps around!"_

"_And maybe Quentin-Kun can invite us to Canada, too?" Miki pleaded._

Kagura chuckled. "Hey, aren't you rushing it a bit, girls?"

"_In either case, we packed several snacks from home, as thus a plushie for everyone to have." Kokona said out loud. "They range from cuteness in a nutshell to… Well, Maxwell-Kun knows what we're talking about!"_

Everyone looked at Maxwell, who shrugged. "It's true; they come up with some out-there things."

"_In either case, good luck with the rest of the contest. Bye for now!" Miki said, as the two girls waved at the camera, as their feed ended._

Kagura opened his package, and pulled out the first plushie she could get her hands on… It appeared to be a plushie of poop.

"Err… Dang it, Kokona-Chan..." Kagura shook her head in a joking manner.

* * *

**Confessional: Everyone poops!**

**Kagura**: Leave it to Kokona-Chan to give me a kawaii poop doll… I more or less let everyone have their pick of the litter, though. Whoever got that plushie must be really weird.

**Omelette**: -She is holding the cute poop plushie- Hm, and made with the softest of fibers, too… Nice!

* * *

"Next up? Xander!" Chris announced.

Xander gave off a grin, as he sat in front of the monitor.

"Mom and dad's probably busy… Guess it's the most awesomeness gal for me." Xander said out loud.

* * *

_In a bedroom, mostly decorated with pillows, arcade memorabilia, and other knick-knacks, a Latino female was looking at the camera with a smile. She had on a sleeveless shirt, showing off various tattoos all over her arms._

"_Hola, bro! Isabella here! Congratulations on getting this far in Total Drama!" Isabella said out loud. "It feels just like yesterday, I was introducing you to an arcade cabinet, or tattooing Q-Bert on your leg. Now, you're taking on reality television! What could be next?"_

"I dunno; opening up my own arcade?" Xander shrugged.

"_Hey, you supported me when I went to college to get a tattooing degree, I can support you on that route." Isabella replied back, as she noticed Omelette. "And hey, you've found yourself a fellow to call your own, as well."_

"Err..." Omelette blushed a deep red.

"_But in either case, I got something for you, Xander." Isabella said, as Allie gave Xander a small box. _

He opened it to reveal a bull necklace.

"Cool…" Xander commented, as he put it on.

"_Glad you like it! In either case, I gotta go now. Good luck, little bro!" Isabella replied back, as she waved at the screen, as the feed ended._

Xander smiled. "Thanks, sis..."

He got up, and went back to his seat, as Luka grinned.

"Wait, your big sis gave you your ink?" Luka questioned.

"Well, she is a tattoo artist. And the most awesomeness one I know." Xander answered back. "She gave me my Q-Bert, my Inky, and my Centipede."

"Hm… I see." Luka pondered.

* * *

**Confessional: Get inked!**

**Luka**: Hey, the Pawz got me into liking tattoos and piercings. Cut me a break! -Chuckles-

**Xander**: I've been thinking of getting Donkey Kong's head on my other arm. Hey, if Inky was on my left arm…

* * *

"Next up? Selena!" Chris announced, as Selena got up, and went over to the seat in front of the monitor.

"Okay, mom and dad… Hope you like my work so far..." Selena thought.

* * *

_In a rather decorated living room, a male and female were looking at the camera. They were all dressed up, and had an air of authority, as well. They were Mr. and Mrs. Whintwood, Selena's parents._

"_Good evening, Selena. We all congratulate you on a job well done so far in this Dictionary you decided to partake in." Mr. Whintwood said out loud._

"_But to bring honor to the Whintwood name, you need to use what made you a Whintwood in the first place. Mrs. Whintwood continued._

"I shall do so, Mother and Father." Selena replied out loud.

"_Remember our family history? We didn't just stand there and got our keep handed over to us. It all started back in the 1600's, when your ancestor ran a witch-hunting business-" Mr. Whintwood started to lecture, as the feed cut off._

"Annnnnddd we don't need to listen to this PBS documentary." Chris butted in.

Selena shrugged. "Eh, fine by me."

"Aww, I wanted to know more about the witches, meow..." Nerdi lamented.

"Trust me, Nerdi… You do NOT wanna know." Isaac stated.

"So… Yeah, those were my parents, guys." Selena commented.

She was then presented with a box. She opened it, and smiled.

"Clothes… Very nice find, mother and father..." Selena said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Cause… Yeah.**

**Selena**: I'm feeling the pressure, now. I gotta try harder! I gotta beat all of these nerds down to the ground!

**Bob**: Hmm… You got the feeling something is a bit off?

* * *

"Up next? It's Quentin!" Chris announced.

Quentin grinned, as he sat down, in front of the monitor.

"It'll be nice to hear from the dudes at home, again." Quentin said to himself, as he smiled.

* * *

_On a rather modest-looking balcony, a male, female, and older male was setting up the camera. They each wore clothing suited for the coast._

"_Hi, Quentin! It's your mom and pop!" Quentin's dad announced out loud._

"_Why ya dragged me into this?! My grandson just HAD to get on this 'Totally Dramatic Isle' bullcrap, with these inbred hicks..." The older dad said out loud._

"_Dad, don't you start..." Quentin's mom reprimanded._

Quentin looked back at the campers. "Yeeeaaahhh, my grandpop has kinda a bogus thing going on-"

"_Look at me when I am talking to you!" Quentin's granddad continued. "And what's with this hanging with that Jap, of all people?"_

Kagura took on a dark snarl. "...What did he say?"

"Yikes, dude… What's going on with your pops, man?" Xander asked, clearly concerned.

"_Oh, look who's talking, and takin' our jobs-" Quentin's granddad continued, as Quentin's dad took to the camera._

"_Son, I think it's time we put grandpop to bed." Quentin's dad interrupted. "He didn't get much sleep last night."_

"Yeah, no kidding." Quentin replied back.

"_In either case, congratulations on getting far in the contest, son! You're my son, alright; surfing, scoring chicks…" Quentin's dad said with a smile._

"Hey, I learned it by observing you." Quentin winked.

"_In fact, if Kagura ever visits, we shall secure a separate room for her." Quentin's dad continued. "We don't need any grandkids anytime soon!"_

Both Quentin and Kagura blushed a deep red.

"_As for your present… Well, we decided to give you some surfboard grease." Quentin's dad said out loud. "Anyways, good luck with the rest of the contest, son!"_

Quentin's dad waved to his son, as the video feed ended. He soon got up, and looked back at his fellow campers.

"Guys, I gotta apologize in my behalf for my grandpop's actions." Quentin said, looking ashamed.

"Hey, no harm done, man." Xander shrugged.

"Yeah, I've been through worse, hon." Yuki added.

Kagura smiled. "It's okay, Quentin-Sensei. All your granddad did was utter some words; nobody got hurt, or anything."

Quentin could only blush at Kagura's words.

* * *

**Confessional: Sticks and Stones wouldn't hurt any of these guy's bones.**

**Kagura**: And besides, Quentin-Sensei's granddad'll have to get used to me hangin' around Quentin's home…

**Quentin**: -He smiles- My parents are the best…

* * *

"Vikki? You're next up!" Chris announced out loud.

Vikki smiled, as she sat in front of the monitor. Omelette joined her, as well.

* * *

_A male and female were setting up a camera. The two were dressed up in clown duds. They were Howard and Nessie, Vikki's parents._

"_Vikki? Hey, it's mom and dad! Congratulations for getting this far in the contest!" Nessie said out loud._

"_Yeah, you're our girl, allright..." Howard stated. "Ever since we found you in that basket… It was fate that bought you to us ever since we miscarried all those years ago..."_

"_And look at you, now! You're quite the sweetheart, along with a kooky friend, as well!" Nessie replied back._

"Hey, Omelette looked out for me since Day One. I owe her a lot." Vikki said, looking at her friend.

"_We also got someone else to say hello to you." Howard commented, as someone approached the camera, much to Vikki's surprise. It was a green-haired girl, also in clown duds._

"No way..." Vikki muttered. "Spankety?"

"_Yeah… It's me. And I gotta admit… I'm more or less a pessimist, to be honest. Heck, I was always jealous of your optimism. And us ditching you? I don't know what was in my brain at the time. All I am saying is… I hope you accept my apology."_

Vikki was silent for a few moments. This was the girl that ditched her at camp… But… She was still human.

"Spankety… I accept. I was hoping we could reconcile someday, put all of this behind us."

_Spankety smiled. "Thank you. And hey, your teaching your buddy the basics."_

"Hey, you'll never know when pie throwing'll come in handy." Omelette stated with a grin.

_Howard smiled at her daughter. "We raised you well… In either case, we bought you a special gift for you."_

Vikki opened her box (Provided by Allie), and smiled.

"Cool! Extra scarves and balloons! Thank you!" Vikki said.

"_Anything for the coolest clown around!" Nessie replied back. "Well, we gotta go! Good luck in the contest!"_

_Howard, Nessie, and Spankety waved at the camera, as the feed ended. Omelette smiled at her friend._

"You're quite a sweetie, cute butt." Omelette said out loud.

"Yeah, I wasn't one for grudges, anyway. That, and I knew there was some good in her." Vikki replied back with a gentle smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Would Vikki fit for Lawful Good?**

**Vikki**: And hey, who knows? Omelette would make for a good clown someday. Heck, she already has the personality of a jokester.

**Omelette**: While I would had jumped at the chance to stare at Vikki's friend's butt, I decided not to. And besides, it was a heartwarming reunion, anyway.

**Hannah**: Spankety's so cute… Not in the same way as Allie, but she's still cute.

* * *

"Ross? Your turn."

Ross gave off a smile, as he sat down in front of the monitor. Luka joined him shortly thereafter.

"It'll be nice to see my folks again..." Ross said with a smile.

"And hey, you did mention they're owners of a pet shop. So they gotta be awesome people." Luka replied back.

"They are..." Ross smiled.

* * *

_In a pet shop, a male and female, dressed in aprons, were setting a camera up. They all had Ross' brunet hair, as well._

"_Er, is this thing on?" The female asked._

"_I assume so?" The male answered back, as he smiled at the camera. "Hi, son! Congrats for getting this far in the contest!"_

"_I agree; I'm also proud of you on easing up on trying to be a Designated Hero." Ross' mom added. "I know you wanted revenge ever since losing Sally… Still, I'm proud of you."_

Luka looked at Ross with a confused look. "Hey… Who's Sally?"

Ross sighed. "Someone I knew… I'll explain later, okay?"

"_In either case, we're all rooting for you. Me, mom, Megan…" Ross' mom continued. "And hey, we hold no qualms against you dating Luka. She may be a bit unique, but she's a real sweetie."_

"_Almost like a special someone that I first laid eyes on, hm?" Ross' dad said. "Hey, that nose stud matched your grey eyes."_

_Ross' mom blushed at that statement, before she looked back at her son. "Anyways, we've got a special surprise for you! Actually, Megan picked it out for you. Here's hoping you enjoy!"_

Ross opened his present. It appeared to be a Xenomorph from the alien franchise, wearing what appeared to be Indiana Jones' usual clothes.

"Okay, gotta admit… That's badass." Luka chimed.

"_Well, we gotta go. Good luck out there, son! You're one para-awesome guy!" Ross' dad said, as both parents waved at their son, as the video feed ended._

Luka smiled. "Your parents are awesome. And their animals behind them also seemed to enjoy the company, as well."

"Hey, they raised me well." Ross replied back.

All of a sudden, some ringing sounds was coming from the monitor.

"Cryoflax40?" Luka asked, as she noticed that Ross' eyes went wide. "Who's that?"

"...It's Sally's username..." Ross answered back. "I haven't seen her since she moved to America. She was kinda like you, only with green highlights, and without a tongue and lip piercing, and only one tattoo."

"Like a Peaceful Paw lite?" Luka asked.

"Er, not exactly." Ross answered, as the two looked at the screen.

In a room with some religious imagery, a girl around Ross' age was looking at the camera. She looked rather… plain. She also had a cross around her neck. All of the piercings that Ross mentioned were also gone, as well.

Ross was stunned at the girl. "Sally?"

But the girl simply shook her head. "No. I go by Mary, now. I came to inform you that it is over. When my family moved out of town, I have seen the light. I have since changed myself. The days of my old self is long over."

"Meaning… You had your tattoo removed?" Luka asked.

"Yes." Mary replied back.

"Damn." Luka said quietly to herself.

"In short, I would like to say good luck in life. Our lives are different, now. While you may be carefree, I am now working for our Lord." Mary continued. "I hope the rest of your life is fruitful. Good bye."

The feed cut off, as Ross sighed. Luka put a comforting hand on Ross' shoulder.

"Wow… I'm so very sorry, Ross." Luka said out loud.

But Ross looked at Luka, and smiled. "It's fine… And maybe, things'll change."

"Yeah." Luka said, before turning towards Ross again. "By the way… What was Mary's tattoo, anyway?"

"Nothing special, a rose." Ross shrugged.

"I see..." Luka mused.

* * *

**Confessional: Every rose has its thorn... Okay, I'll shut up, now.**

**Luka:** That's the most common tattoo for girls around… At least think of something more unique! Like… a venus fly trap, or something!

**Ross**: While I am sad that Mary has changed… At least I'm now free to romance with Luka. -Blushes- Just gotta wait until the time is right.

* * *

"Omelette? You're up!" Chris announced.

Omelette grinned, as she elbowed Vikki.

"Hey, heads up! If I enjoyed your family, you're gonna enjoy mine!" Omelette said out loud.

"With someone as kooky like you… I only expect the best." Vikki replied back.

* * *

_In a living room, a male and female were in front of a camera. The female had blonde hair, while the male had black hair. They were Omelette's parents._

_"Onnika! Or Omelette!" Omelette's mom cheered out loud. "Congrats on making it this far in the contest!"_

_"Yep, you're our daughter, alright. Viewing butts, and taking names." Omelette's dad chuckled. "And there's no shortage of butts, am I right?"_

"Annnnnddd I can tell where she got it from." Vikki said, before giggling.

_"Hey, is sis on?" A new voice asked out loud, before appearing on camera. He had on a backwards blue baseball cap, an orange t-shirt, and blue jeans._

Omelette beamed at who appeared on-screen.

"ROY!" Omelette cried in happiness.

_"SIS!" Roy replied back. "How's your time on Total Drama going?"_

_"Well, you watch the show; it's been great! So many adventures were had..." Omelette mused._

_"Hey, Omelette's our adventurous gal." Omelette's mom said out loud, as she looked at Vikki. "And she makes the wildest friends, to boot."_

"Err… I think you wanna talk to Whitney if you want wild." Vikki chuckled back.

_"Hey, Vikki'll be hanging with us after the contest. In our opinion, she's like family to us, now." Omelette's dad stated. "In either case, we got you a present for you."_

Omelette opened her present, and was confused. "New shades? You do know my pair's prescription, right?"

_"Hey, what could happen in the future?" Roy questioned back. "What if Francis decided to return in a Louise-like rage from The Familiar of Zero, and trash your pair? It's just in case, okay?"_

Omelette smiled. "You've always had my best interest, guys."

_"Well, gotta go! Keep on starring at the posteriors!" Omelette's dad announced out loud, as the three waved at the camera, as the feed ended._

Vikki blinked. "Your family's quite interesting..."

"Hey, my grandad was an archeologist, that punched a robotic Nazi in the balls, right into a lava pool." Omelette replied back.

"Okay, after the show, I gotta listen to your grandad's stories." Vikki said.

"Err… You may wanna preform a séance to do that, dude." Omelette replied back. "Grandad's been dead since I was 13. I wear his bowler hat in his honor. That, and it keeps out the sunlight, anyway."

"Sorry to hear, Omelette." Vikki said out loud.

"Hey, he would have liked you, anyway." Omelette smiled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Thus, the bowler hat is explained…**

**Omelette**: He did leave behind a diary, involving his many adventures… I thought archeology was about facts, to be honest.

**Vikki**: Omelette's family is quite odd… Then again, I am, as well.

* * *

"Ethan?" Chris announced. "Sadly, your parents were too busy to be at a call."

Ethan sighed, as Yuki gave a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"But, they did send you a package, along with a letter." Chris continued, as Allie offered Ethan the box, along with the letter.

Ethan opened the letter.

_Ethan!_

_Congrats on making it far in the contest! You're really growing up!_

_And I know you felt sad when you lost Jeanette, but keep your chin up!_

_Your friend Yuki'll help you find a new girl, and if not that, who knows?_

_Maybe next Total Drama will have the one for you?_

_Either case, we love you, son! See ya when things are done!_

_Mom and Dad._

Ethan smiled while reading the letter. "Thanks, guys."

"So, what's your present, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

Ethan opened his package, and smiled as he took out a rather raggy-looking doll. "It's a toy from my childhood… even bullies couldn't break it, so I think it's valuable."

Yuki nodded. "It looks rather raggy… You think it's safe to even be on the isle, hon?"

"Maybe… If it's kept in a glass case." Ethan replied back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac looked at Ethan's doll, and nodded.

"Hmm… Looks like that plush could use a bit of TLC..." Isaac noted to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: That's Isaac for you.**

**Ethan**: Shame I couldn't speak to my parents… But a letter's just as good. -Smiles-

* * *

"Hannah! You're next!" Chris announced out loud.

Hannah got up, and looked at her fellow campers.

"Gotta warn ya ahead of time; my family may look rather… cool." Hannah stated.

She sat down in front of the monitor, ready to meet with her parents again.

* * *

_In a tattoo parlor, with some slight rock music in the background, a male and female were looking at a camera. Like Hannah herself, they too wore gothic clothing. They also had several piercings, as well as some tattoos going down their arms._

The campers looked at Hannah's parents, and back at Hannah, who simply shrugged.

"Hey, warned ya." Hannah stated.

"_Hey, kiddo! It's me, mom!" Hannah's mom cheered out loud. "Congrats on getting far in the contest!"_

"_Very nice of Raptor to let us record using his computer." Hannah's dad said. "In either case, you're our strong little girl!"_

"_Don't I know it; I remember when you were in my womb as an infant, and you kicked dad into the wall..." Hannah's mom giggled. "I'm quite surprised I didn't go into labor right then and there."_

"_I since had the nail scar tattooed over..." Hannah's dad shrugged._

"_Also, I gotta say firsthand, that me and dad don't mind if you're Bisexual. You are you, and that's all that matters." Hannah's mom stated._

Hannah smiled back. "Thanks, mom. Still, I'm not sure if I am straight OR Bi."

She then glanced over at Allie, who presented Hannah with a present.

"She is rather cute, though..." Hannah admitted.

"_I'm sure you'll find out someday. You're our strong and kind girl; you've even taken Bob under your wing." Hannah's dad smiled back._

"Thanks, guys. You really know your advice." Hannah said with a smile on her face.

"_Now, we gotta go. I'm getting another piercing in my eyebrow!" Hannah's mom exclaimed with a grin._

"_And I'm getting another tattoo! It may have something to do with something... Special." Hannah's dad continued._

"_Bye for now!" The both said together, waving as the camera feed ended._

Hannah went back to the campers, as Luka looked at her.

"Dude, your parents are freakin' RAD!" Luka exclaimed out loud.

"Yeah, no joke! They're tough as balls!" Whitney agreed.

"So, what kinda present did you get?" Bob asked.

"Oh, right!" Hannah said, as she opened her present. It appeared to be a skeleton plush, looking rather cute. "Mom packs the most awesome presents."

"Hey, there seems to be more." Bob commented, as he held up two black wristbands.

"Eh, I already got enough of these on my wrists. You want them, Bob?" Hannah questioned.

"Sure." Bob replied back, as he put them on. "Still, your parents are really cool."

Hannah could only smile. "They are."

* * *

**Confessional: Sometimes the sweetest ones of all come in some freaky packages.**

**Hannah**: Yeah, my parents kinda met in High School at a mosh pit. From what mom said, she was hesitant to go. But in the end, she was glad she went; besides, how else would she have met dad?

**Luka**: Wish my parents were as awesome as Hannah's.

* * *

"Whitney? You're up, next!" Chris announced.

Whitney grabbed up Isaac's hand, and grinned.

"Hey, Isaac! Get ready to meet some of the coolest peeps I know!" Whitney said, with a grin.

"Well, if they raised you right..." Isaac replied back as he smiled, as the two sat in front of the monitor.

* * *

_A male, a female, an older male, a younger male, and a female looking African-Canadian were looking in front of the camera. They all had a bandage on their nose, along with bandages everywhere else. The older male also had what appeared to be a prosthetic leg. They appeared to be Whitney's family._

"Uh… At least they keep bandage companies in business." Isaac stated.

"Hey, we send in three more boxes, and mom gets a jacket from them for free." Whitney replied back.

"_Hi, Whitney! It's me, dad!" Whitney's dad announced. "Along with mom, Brandon, Dillon, and Sandra!"_

"_Congrats on getting far in the contest, Whit!" Whitney's mom exclaimed. "We're ALL rooting for you, and then some!"_

_Dillon chuckled. "You're my younger sis, alright. When I lost my leg, you did everything you could to help me feel better."_

_Brandon beamed at his big sis. "You're cool… I wanna grow up to be just like you!"_

"_And no worries about me and Dillon's wedding, hon! We're holding it off until after the contest!" Sandra stated, pushing in her glasses. "And Isaac's invited too, if he wants to come."_

_Whitney's mom looked at Isaac, and smiled._

"_Speaking of which, it seems you've found yourself a nice guy to call your own." Whitney's mom said. "You may be wild and rambunctious, but you've always been really sweet, as well."_

"_Isaac's cool." Brandon smiled, as he looked at Isaac._

"_And you've really helped him come out of his shell. He's very lucky to have found someone like you." Dillon commented._

Isaac blushed, as Whitney looked back at the camera.

"Guys, please; you're making him blush!" Whitney giggled.

"_But that's the fun of it!" Whitney's mom said, chuckling._

"_In either case, we've got a present for you." Whitney's dad said, as Allie presented Whitney with her gift. _

She opened it, and suddenly became teary-eyed.

"...Brandon, it's your beloved Miltank doll." Whitney said out loud. "Grandma gave it to you before she passed on. Why?"

"_I feel she may bring good luck." Brandon answered._

Whitney smiled back. "Thank you!"

"_Well, we gotta get going. Good luck with the contest, and with Isaac!" Isaac's dad said out loud, as the family waved at Whitney, as the camera feed ended._

Whitney sighed in happiness. "I love those guys..."

Isaac nodded in agreement. "They're quite the unique bunch."

"And they keep the roofs over band-aid maker's heads, so that's a plus, meow." Nerdi said out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, it runs in the family.**

**Whitney**: Hey, us Morgans are born to be pure toughies.

**Isaac**: Nice to get to know the family, beforehand… I wonder what size would fit for my nose bandage…

* * *

"Yuki? You're up!" Chris announced.

Yuki smiled, as she tapped on Ethan's shoulder.

"Hey, wanna view my message with me, hon? You've never got a chance to view yours." Yuki asked.

"Sure, or course!" Ethan exclaimed back, as the two sat down in front of the monitor.

* * *

_In an art studio, a male and female were painting various pics, with several other pics lined on the walls. They each had black hair, with the female having pink, and the male having blue. The female also wore a beret, with several pins in it, as well._

"_Hi, Yuki! It's us, mom and dad!" Yuki's dad announced. "Congrats on making it this far!"_

"_We knew you could do it, you're our sweetie, after all." Yuki's mom continued. "Plus, you've wanting to hook up the campers as well. But don't forget about yourself."_

"Well, okay." Yuki said, as she looked at Ethan.

"_Plus, it's really sweet that you're trying to find love for Ethan… But in truth, I think the two of you would be perfect for each other." Yuki's dad stated._

Ethan looked at Yuki, and back at her parents. "You really think so? I mean, she is cute, and kind..."

"_Hey, after what Yuki's been through in Middle School, she deserves someone as sweet as you." Yuki's mom continued._

"_In either case, we got a good present for you, hon." Yuki's dad said, as Allie presented Yuki with her package._

She opened it and pulled out a painting of that of herself and Ethan together.

"...Really, mom?" Yuki asked, blushing a deep red.

"_Hey, don't forget where you've got your romantic tendencies from, sweetie." Yuki's mom winked back._

"_Well, gotta go now. Good luck with the rest of the contest!" Yuki's dad announced, as the two waved back, as the feed ended._

"Well, they got your looks very accurate." Yuki said, looking at the painting.

"Plus, the painting of you looks awesome, as well." Ethan replied back with a smile.

Yuki nodded back in response.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, they're shippers.**

**Yuki**: Gotta give it to mom. The sweetie even left her shipping charts behind at work one time.

**Ethan**: Yuki's parents really raised themselves a sweet-hearted daughter… -Blushes-

* * *

"Tina? You're next!" Chris announced. "And so is Bob!"

Everyone looked at the two in surprise.

"Wait… You and Bob know each other?" Vikki asked.

"Uh… I can explain later." Tina answered back.

"Yeah, we promise, we'll discuss about this." Bob replied, as both he and Tina sat down in front of the monitor.

* * *

_In a rather decorated bedroom with various 60's memorabilia, an aging female looked at the camera. She had brunette hair, with some grey hairs, and was wearing a blue opened sweater over a pink tie-dye._

"_Bob… Tina… Mrs. Brightwing's here to tell you congrats!" Mrs. Brightwing said out loud. "We here at home's rooting for you hard!"_

"Yeah, they are." Tina replied back.

"_If only your mom and dad were still around..." Mrs. Brightwing continued, as she looked down._

Everyone looked at Tina.

"Your mom and dad's…" Maxwell started to ask, as Tina nodded back.

"Yeah… I'm an orphan. And Mrs. Brightwing here's one of the caretakers of Bright Futures Orphanage." Tina admitted.

"And Bob...?" Hannah asked, looking over at him.

"Taken in by the Orphanage as well." Bob replied back. "Soon became roomies with Tina... Yeah."

"He had a rough patch before he was brought in. We don't really like to talk about it." Tina stated.

"_In either case, you've really outshined yourself, you two. You're out there making friends, taking on dangerous foes… If only they had Total Drama back when I was your age; I would have aced everyone." Mrs. Brightwing continued. "Plus, the two of you found someone to call their own."_

Tina looked back at Maxwell. "Well, he is rather cute..."

"Same with Hannah." Bob added.

"_In either case, it's time for your gifts." Mrs. Brightwing smiled, as Allie gave both Tina and Bob their gifts._

Tina opened hers first, revealing what appeared to be a pink whip, with Tina's name engraved on it.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't have." Tina smiled.

"Yeah, where is she, anyway?" Bob asked.

"_She called me up, and said she would be busy." Mrs. Brightwing answered back. "So, she asked me to give you these gifts under my stead."_

Bob opened his package next, revealing a Chansey plushie. He smiled.

"Ichi thinks of the bestest gifts." Bob admitted.

"_In either case, I gotta go. Good luck with the contest, you two!" Mrs. Brightwing said, as she smiled and waved at the camera before cutting off the feed._

Tina and Bob got up together, as Maxwell looked at Tina.

"Tina… I'm so very sorry about-" Maxwell began to say.

"Eh, no worries, Maxwell. It's all in the past." Tina stated.

"Hmm..." Maxwell thought.

With Hannah, however, she looked at Bob with a sympathetic look.

"I… didn't know." Hannah said out loud. "What exactly happened?"

Bob sighed, almost in pure fear.

"I rather not talk about it..." Bob replied back.

Hannah nodded. "I completely understand."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, something is quite off…**

**Bob**: While I wanted to tell Hannah… I rather it be in private. If I told everyone… Yeah, I don't think things would end well.

**Tina**: Yeah, I rather move on from those memories. All I can say is that I'm literally any JRPG protag you can think of.

* * *

"And lastly, Luka!" Chris announced.

Luka nodded in response, as she sat down in front of the monitor, alone.

* * *

_In a rather posh looking room, a male and a female was in front of a camera. They were dressed in the richest of clothes, and even had some jewelry on, as well. They were also giving off a stern look._

"_Luka Ophelia Mopphaier..." The male, assumed to be Luka's father said in a firm tone of voice_

Luka gulped. "Oh, crap… Middle name..."

"_You've disobeyed us by getting on this show, conversing with the commoners, and you cared for the animals..." Luka's mom continued._

"But..." Luka started to say, as…

"_Quiet when we're talking to you!" Luka's dad snapped back. "Due to your behavior, we got no choice, but..."_

…

"_To..."_

…

"_Be proud of you." Luka's dad finished with a smile._

Luka breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew… I thought you guys would disown me..."

"_Disown you? Out of the question." Luka's mom replied back. "While we are disappointed you won't follow our path, it's okay for you to adore animals."_

Luka smiled back at them. "Thank you… This is what I wanted!"

"_However… We ask that you be careful out there. Not all animals are safe to be around." Luka's mom continued._

"_Besides, our lives weren't this frivolous before our business began." Luka's dad stated. "Just remember who you're from."_

Luka nodded. "I will."

"_Also, Ross?" Luka's dad asked. _

"Yeah, Mr. Mopphaier?" Ross replied back.

"_Son, listen to me. Protect Luka with all you got. We lo-"_

* * *

All of a sudden, the monitor started to dim, as some computer noises started to blare.

"Mother? Father? You there?" Luka questioned, looking worried.

"Dana?" Chris asked. "What's going on?"

"I dunno; I think it got cut off on their end." Dana answered from behind the laptop. "I'll try reconnecting. This isn't right."

"In the meantime, Allie, think you can give Luka her gift?" Chris asked.

Allie did so, as Luka opened it.

"It's a scarf..." Luka noted. "It's made outta some super thick fur."

"Hmm… I honestly doubt they would kill an animal just for you to have a gift." Ross stated. "Not after they saw the true you."

"Wait..." Luka said, as she inspected it closer. "It's one of mom's favorite scarves. I often-times seen her wearing it before."

"Interesting… Still, I don't know what caused them to get cut off like that." Ross commented.

"Me too… I'm worried about them." Luka said out loud.

"And that's all the messages from home!" Chris announced. "Luka, if we get in touch with your parents, you can continue the conversation with them."

"Will do, Chris." Luka nodded in approval.

* * *

**Confessional: That scene was… Whoa.**

**Luka**: -She looks worried as a result- Mom… Dad… Hope you're okay…

**Ross**: Here's hoping that Luka's folks are just fine.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris was on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the Outro.

"And so, Ugra is out of the contest! Good night to him, for sure! But now, some questions arises, judging by what we seen! Will Isaac ever hook up with Whitney? What's the deal with Tina's orphan ordeal? What's Bob's secret? Will Luka's folks be okay? Who had the craziest parents, and who'll be the next one out? Find out next time, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier, right when Luka got cut off…**

Both Mr. and Mrs. Mopphaier were tapping on the keyboard of their laptop.

"Stupid machines..." Luka's dad grumbled.

"All we wanted to do was talk to our daughter!" Luka's mom complained.

**BAM!**

The door was opened with a wide kick, as a female was giving off a dark glare. She tipped the ivory hat she was wearing.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Mopphaier, I assume?" The female announced out loud.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Luka's dad yelled out loud.

"We were busy having an important conversation!" Luka's mom stated.

"I'm afraid I'm here on business." The female answered back.

"What kind of business?" Luka's mom questioned back.

The female raised a gun into the air, and aimed it at Luka's mom's head. "I'm afraid this conversation is between the two of us… Goodbye."

The female then pulled the trigger...

A gunshot went off, and Luka's mom was hit, right between the eyes. She fell to the ground, not too long after, motionless, and not breathing… She was dead, killed before she hit the ground.

Luka's dad was wide with shock. "You're… monsters!"

"Now… I want demands, and I want them immediately." The woman ordered. "I want your company."

"Why would I give my company to dirty, murderous scum like yourself?!" Luka's dad scowled.

"Because… I have a gun." The woman answered back. "If you value your life, you will fork over all ownership of your company to me. Got it?!"

Luka's dad was thinking.

"If I give them my company… I'll be spared, but me and Luka will be in deep… But if I don't give them my company… They may go after Luka..."

"Time is money..." The woman interrupted Luka's dad's thinking.

Luka's dad did some more thinking.

"Please forgive me for this..."

He then sighed, as he looked at the woman.

"No. You are not getting my company." Luka's dad stated.

"What did you say?!" The woman's voice raised, almost sounding furious.

"You killed my wife. If you want this company… you'll have to go through me first." Luka's dad stated.

"Fine. Guess I will have to get it off your cold, dead hands..." The woman replied, as she shot Luka's dad in the legs, downing him. She then shot his hands, rendering them useless.

Luka's dad could only look up to see the barrel of the woman's gun, pointing down at him.

"Ross… Protect her…" Luka's dad thought.

"I'm afraid this is the end…" The woman stated. "Goodbye..."

Luka's dad closed his eyes…

"Luka… I'm sorry..."

…

…

…

…

**BLAM!**

* * *

In another room of the mansion, the woman was looking around for the documents of Luka's parents she just murdered. She soon held up a folder.

"Perfect..." The woman said, as a smile crept on her face, as one of her bodyguards went into the room.

"Ma'am! What do you suppose we do with the bodies you just killed?" The bodyguard asked.

"Simple as that; burn them." The woman answered back. "We leave no evidence of what just transpired here."

"We'll get on that, ma'am." The bodyguard replied back.

The woman nodded, as she opened the folder. Inside were documents, and a photograph…

…

…

…

...Of Luka.

"Hello? What is this?" The woman asked, as she examined the photo.

It was of Luka, prior to her being a punk. She was dressed in a sweatervest, and was looking at the camera in the picture.

"What is this? They had an heir?!" the woman roared out loud. "Blast! Guards!"

The guards ran inside the room in a hurry.

"What is it, Miss Gravlei?"

"Find out more about this… heir of theirs. Once you do, come and seek me." Miss Gravlei ordered. "In the meantime… We use their business to gain us some networth. Then we hit up this Wawanakwa Island..."

"You got it, Ma'am!" The guards replied back.

Right after the guards left, Miss Gravlei looked out the window at the back of her.

"No matter who or what stands in my way… Those animals will be mine. As for this heir..."

…

…

"...She is going to burn in the fires… of… Hell."

* * *

**Votes**

**Candace – Ugra**

**Omelette - Ugra**

**Quentin – Vikki (Counted twice due to Math Idol)**

**Ugra – Vikki (Doesn't count due to Chris Idol)**

**Vikki - Ugra**

* * *

**Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina, Ugra**

* * *

Elimination Notes: Ugra

Ugra… Well, he was basically filler. Long lasting filler, but still filler nonetheless. While he did do some stuff on the island, it wasn't enough for him. So this is where he lands. But who knows? He may return.

As for the woman that killed Luka's parents? Big things are coming with this plot... Stay tuned!

* * *

As for this chapter's special guests...

Sophie belongs to DarkShockBro!

Spankety belongs to Asujoll!

Kyle belongs to DimensionalD3n14l!

* * *

Next time: It's the hottest day of the year! And the last A-L, M-Z challenge!

**Ugra**: Night, all!

BaconBaka OUT!


	25. The Heat of the Day -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Happy Almost Single-Awareness Day! And for those who have couples, Happy Almost Valentine's Day!

**Yuki's Face Paint**: A shooting star [L], and a Rainbow [R]

This episode, things are starting to heat up!

Don't forget to apply sunblock!

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the recap. The pre-dawn skies was as clear as a bell, though the air around him felt warm.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary..."

"Our teams were wisked away to cater to my producer's niece's birthday party. Strangely enough, she's taken quite to some of the more geekier contestants here. There was balloons, cake, and presents around, and in the end, the Schemin' Squids won the challenge! But that didn't stop there; a Giant Amy Doll started to attack the nearby town. But the day was soon saved by a giant Whitney! But that's for another time. In the end, the Tough Turtles lost, and decided to vote off Ugra. After that, we got some messages from home, where it turns out that some of the campers are hiding secrets from us… And apparently Luka's got cut off in the middle."

"Now… 17 campers are left. What'll happen today? Will someone speak out about Tina and Bob both knowing each other? What did happen that caused Luka's message to be cut off? Will Isaac get some from Whitney? And who'll be the next one out? Stay tuned and find out, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier…**

Everyone was sound asleep in their beds, and in dreamland at the moment. Kanata was currently asleep on Maxwell's back, and Nerdi was feeling bored due to the late night infomercials on TV.

"Set it and forget it… We know that deal by now, meow..." Nerdi quietly snarked, so she didn't wake anyone.

For one person, he was currently in dreamland…

* * *

_Isaac quietly closed the door to his room, having various bags on hand, filled with various cloth. He appeared to be skinny, as a result._

"_Betty… Why did you have to die..." Isaac lamented, as he began his next project._

_But unknown to him, his door was then creaked open, as a camera was filming him._

"_This is my son, Isaac..." Isaac's mom whispered, hoping not to get her son's attention. "A couple of years ago… He went through the worst few months of his life. Having been bullied hard, and even losing his girlfriend to cancer… I haven't seen a smile on his face in months."_

"_I miss my little guy's cheerful spirit..." Isaac's dad whispered back. "He always found a way to bounce back..."_

"_So, Total Drama people? This may be a long shot, but… Think you can audition my son in the next show? You had quite the cast last time. Maybe from there, he could find what he truly needs… A good friend." Isaac's mom said out loud, as Isaac turned around in his room._

"_Uh, mom? What's with the video camera?" Isaac questioned. "What's this… Total Drama?"_

"_Oh… Nothing at all, Isaac." Isaac's mom answered back, as she quickly shut the door. She turned back towards the camera. "Shut it off; he may be on to us!"_

"_Okay… But do we still send it in?" Isaac's dad asked._

"_Yeah..." Isaac's mom answered. "It feels wrong, but it's for his own good."_

"_Okay… But what if that Winston guy gets on the show?" Isaac's dad asked._

"_Mom's got that in the bag." Isaac's mom winked back._

* * *

_A couple of weeks passed by, without a word. Until one day…_

_A knock was heard on Isaac's door, as he opened it. His mom and dad were in front of it._

"_Mail for you, sweetie." Isaac's mom said out loud, presenting Isaac with an envelope._

_Isaac examined the envelope. "Who's this Chris McLean?" He then shrugged, as he opened it, and read the letter inside._

_Dear Isaac Hakkit:_

_Congrats, you have been picked to be on the newest Total Drama, entitled Total Drama Dictionary! Yeah, blame the soccer moms out there. Anyways, how far can YOU go? Can you join various winners of the past like Owen and Beth? Will you be a villain like Duncan and Courtney? Or will you balls it up early on and be the next Ezekiel? Well, hope you're in for the adventure of a lifetime, as in just three short days, you will be battling 25 other teenagers for a Million Dollar prize!_

_Love, Chris McLean, the most awesome host ever!_

_Isaac was taken back in shock. "T-Total Drama? You mean… I GOTTA LEAVE MY ROOM?!"_

"_Isaac, calm down; we feel this is the best course of action." Isaac's dad stated._

"_But, what if Winston shows up on the show?" Isaac asked out loud._

"_Don't worry; we got that covered; I requested the picture of who took the W spot before mailing in your audition tape." Isaac's mom answered._

_Isaac reached into the envelope again, and pulled out a picture of Whitney._

"_Well… She is rather cute." Isaac said, before looking at his parents. "But, what if the same thing happens on the island that happened at school?"_

"_Isaac, don't worry; none of this will happen." Isaac's dad replied back. "This world isn't all Black-Black. You just gotta find that Grey in the crowd."_

"_Plus, imagine the cloth you can buy with a mil..." Isaac's mom inquired. "That, and… You get on the show, we promise you a lot of cloth you can make plushies with."_

_Isaac sighed. He knew he had been defeated._

"_Okay, mom and dad… I'll get on the show." Isaac said in defeat. "You had me at cloth."_

"_That's our man!" Isaac's dad replied out loud, hugging his son._

"_Still… What if my hobby is leaked to the world?" Isaac asked._

"_I'm sure these teens will accept you for who you are." Isaac's mom reassured._

* * *

Back in the real world, Isaac woke up, with a slight smile.

"Bribery… You know what makes me tick." Isaac sighed, as he looked at his package of cloth. "Thanks, mom and dad..."

Isaac laid back down, and soon enough, drifted back to sleep, all with the angelic figure watching him, giving off a smile herself, before floating off.

* * *

In the Squid's cabin, everyone was also sound asleep. They decided to head off to bed not soon after the messages from home.

With Whitney, she was in the middle of a dream herself…

* * *

_She was in a limo of some kind. The bottom shelves were lined with various glass bottles of Yoo-Hoo. Some piano music was also playing, as well as a choir in the background._

"_I know this place..." Whitney said to herself, feeling the soft carpet underneath her currently bare feet. "Carpet is as plush as I've imagined. But… Why am I here?"_

_Soon enough, a flash of light was seen, as Whitney turned towards it…_

_It was the angelic figure, giving off a smile, and taking out a script._

"_Welcome… To the Velvet Room." The angelic figure read out loud._

"_Er, thanks… I guess." Whitney replied back._

"_Do not be alarmed; you are fast asleep in the real world." The angelic figure continued on, as she laid the script to the side._

"_Er, before you continue on with this whole song and dance routine, ask me this; is this a side effect from that cookie yesterday?" Whitney asked._

"_Nope, even better!" The angelic figure answered back with a gentle smile. "The reason I called you in here is due to that you're a huge fan of the Persona franchise."_

"_That, I am!" Whitney replied with a wink. "I even got a Teddie plush, too! Though sadly, not made out of Teddie fur..."_

_She then realized something._

"_Hey! How did you know I'm a fan of Persona?" Whitney questioned. "It's not like my profile pic on a message board is that of Chie!"_

"_I know a lot about you, Whitney Morgan, including up to your injury list." The angelic figure winked back, as she continued. "Now… I got some news to share. And sadly, it doesn't involve bacon-flavored chicken nuggets."_

"_Damn… Mom likes those things." Whitney lamented, before looking back at the figure. "Continue on."_

"_Tomorrow… It's gonna be one day you won't forget. Because at the end, you'll be one lucky-"_

_**POP!**_

_The limo came to a screeching halt, as the piano music and choir stopped as well._

"_Okay… This is the last time I rent something from Jack Frost rentals..." The angelic figure complained, as she took out a toolbox and a spare tire. "This may take a few minutes..."_

_The angelic figure then floated out of the limo, as Whitney turned towards the choir._

"_Soooo… Wanna chug some Yoo-Hoos?" Whitney offered._

* * *

Whitney woke up, and blinked a bit.

"Whoa… Talk about one insane dream." Whitney said to herself. "How did an angel get into my dream, anyway?"

She then looked down at her phone's clock, and shrugged.

"Eh, still too early to wake up... 3am, really..." Whitney muttered, as she went back to sleep.

* * *

With the Turtles, she was smiling, as she was having a pretty sweet dream.

* * *

_Omelette grinned, as she examined her surroundings._

"_So… Many… Peaches..." Omelette said out loud. "I'M IN BUTTFRUIT HEAVEN!"_

* * *

**Confessional: Dream a Little Dream**

**Omelette**: Best! Dream! Ever! Wait… I always dream about peaches.

**Whitney**: I still wonder about my dreams, at times… And yeah, I'm a fan of Persona. What of it?

**Isaac**: I've gotta admit; I was hesitant to attend the show at first. Now? I'm glad I agreed to it. I've got to meet some of the best people I could meet… -Blushes- And one of the cutest girls around.

* * *

**Around Sun-Up…**

**Tough Turtles, Girl's Side**

The trio of girls were awakening in a stuffy cabin.

"Ugh, it's more hotter than my namesake in here..." Omelette complained, as she tossed off her blanket, and got into her normal black t-shirt. "Looks like I won't be needing my sweater today."

Vikki, who was also waking up, felt the heat as well.

"Yeah, no kidding." Vikki said out loud. "It's a good idea I remembered to pack a more than suitable shirt for this kinda weather."

She quickly dressed into a modest pink t-shirt with a red heart on front, as thus purple shorts.

"Hey, gotta keep with the heart theme, after all." Vikki chuckled.

Candace sighed, as she looked outside the window.

"You know, if we could get some source of cool in here..." Candace said out loud. "Sophie back at home had an air conditioner that's top of the line, along with several settings of cool."

"What kinda settings?" Vikki asked, as she was constructing something made outta balloons.

"Cold, Really Cold, Shiverly cold, Christmas Special cold, and Freeze 'yer balls off." Vikki answered.

Omelette blinked for a moment. "How did Ivy… Nevermind." She then turned towards Vikki, who was nearly finished with her project. "So, what you making there, Vikki?"

"Nothing special, just a balloon fan." Vikki replied back, as she smiled and presented what appeared to be a desk fan, made outta balloons. "Ta-DAAAA!"

Candace and Omelette smiled at the balloon fan that Vikki constructed.

"Vikki, you're a sweetie!" Candace exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now, to testdrive this sucker! I wanna chop up my voice via the fan's blades!" Omelette grinned, as she pressed the Power button.

* * *

A few moments later, they were outside, sweating profusely, and trying to fan themselves with whatever they had.

"How could I know it blew out steam?" Vikki asked out loud, as her two friends sighed.

* * *

**Confessional: If you can't stand the heat…**

**Vikki**: And this is coming from the gal who managed to help program the circus acrobat's TV… At six years old.

**Omelette**: On the bright side… Is there any bright side to this? It's too hot to crack jokes right now.

**Candace**: Okay, change of plans this morning… Not watching Year Without A Santa Claus. Nope.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

Ross was currently fanning himself with some paper.

"Man, it's hotter than Venus outside." Ross complained. "How is it possible; we're in Canada!"

But Xander simply shrugged. "Eh, I'm kinda indifferent to it, holmes."

"How?" Ross asked, as he remembered. "Ohhhh, right. Hispanic."

"Hey, all that spicy stuff our ancestors consumed made us tough!" Xander declared. "We've been wreckin' the heat all before we were born!"

Ross blinked. "Come again?"

"Also, you may wanna ditch your colander, bro." Xander suggested. "I know you wear it to prevent aliens from hijacking your brain. But wearing steel like that on days like today may really fry it, big time."

Ross took off his hat, as he laid it on his bed.

"Here's hoping nobody tries to use it for spaghetti anytime soon." Ross stated.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." Xander shrugged. "Peter took the P spot, and I highly doubt some super-cool skeleton dude with a love of spaghetti is eligible for this show, anyway."

Ross looked confused. "Er, come again?"

"You need to play more games, holmes." Xander chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional: The author is sparing you from any bone puns.**

**Xander**: Annnnnnddd I just realized I spoiled something I shouldn't had.

**Ross**: Super cool skeleton? The only ones I know of are kinda spooky. And scary.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girl's Side**

The girls woke up, in the rather stuffy cabin. Tina had on a sleeveless shirt with straps on, as thus shorts, as well.

"Whoa, diggin' the skin art, Tina!" Whitney complimented, looking at the Jigglypuff inked on Tina's upper back.

"Thanks! A friend of mine got it for me one time last year." Tina replied back.

"Ooh, show Luka! She'll be impressed!" Whitney suggested.

Tina looked at their friend, who was laying down and looking up. She had bags underneath her eyes, indicating she barely slept the night.

"I dunno… She looks like she didn't catch any 40 winks last night." Tina stated.

"Yeah, you're right..." Whitney replied back. "And Dana didn't come get Luka, so she didn't get any contact from Luka's folks, either. The hell happened last night during her message from home?"

"Beats me. All we know is that it got halted, somehow." Tina shrugged back, as she tapped on Luka's shoulder. "Luka? You gonna be up to it for the challenge?"

"Mom… Dad… Hope you're okay." Luka muttered out loud.

Selena looked at Luka, and shrugged.

"Whatever caused their message to be cut short, I'm sure they love you." Selena stated. "Now, let's go; maybe the Mess Hall is air conditioned!"

"We'll be right behind you!" Tina replied back, as Selena left the Mess Hall. She then turned back towards Luka. "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

But Luka simply turned around.

"Nah, I can't just mope, and wait for an answer." Luka said out loud. "I should help you guys out for the challenge. And hey, Dana did say she would come get me if she heard from my parents."

Whitney gave off a gentle smile. "You're doing your parents proud."

"Yep! I used to think they were jerks. Now?" Luka said, as she smiled. "I wouldn't even dream of losing them."

* * *

**Confessional: And yet, she doesn't know…**

**Luka**: Plus, I gotta truly introduce Ross to my folks. Speaking of Ross… Here's hoping you enjoy all the ink I got! Like hell I'm wearing my sweater today.

**Tina**: Glad that Luka's feeling better. But as for right now? It's more hotter than Solar outside… Who the hell tried to summon Primal Groudon, and here of all places?

**Whitney**: Thankfully, I managed to grab this! -She reaches into her shirt and pulls out some sunblock- Hey, I ain't dumb; I know heatwaves when I see 'em!

**Selena**: It's too hot to taunt any geeks… Sorry, mom and dad...

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

The four boys and Nerdi were watching the news together.

"...With the Wawanakwa Island experiencing highs around the 90's to 100's." The forecaster announced on TV.

"Well, balls." Nerdi pouted. "Sure, I'm not affected at all, being a puppet, meow."

"But what about Isaac?" Ethan asked, as they looked over at Isaac.

He was struggling to breathe, and fanning himself. His snuggie was balled up at the corner of his bed.

"Ugh… Too hot, guys." Isaac said out loud.

"Hm, I guess being a shut-in for a few years musta

"Yikes, you're in a worser state than Ranma ½, dude." Maxwell stated. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will… I just need to get someplace cool." Isaac answered, as Bob came rushing in, holding a lime slushie. Isaac tensed up at the sight of the cold drink.

"Isaac!" Bob said out loud. "You look beat… Want my slushie?"

But Isaac simply shook his head.

"No, not accepting it!" Isaac denied.

"But if you don't get something cold in you..." Ethan inquired.

Isaac looked at the slushie, and sighed.

"You owe me one..." Isaac said, looking defeated, as he uneasily slurped down the slushie. "Hmm… Rather good."

"There we go! So… Shall we get to the Mess Hall?" Ethan offered.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded back, as the guys started to depart.

"But first… I thought that slushie machine belonged to Omelette." Maxwell said.

"Well, I asked permission to use it. It's kinda a bit too hot in there, for some unexplained reason." Bob replied back.

"I see..." Maxwell nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Steam Bath!**

**Bob**: Still, gotta admit; the steam did make my skin silky smooth…

**Maxwell**: -He's rubbing Kanata- A hot day like today is bad for us humans, but it can be downright lethal to small kittens… I may have to do some convincing with the girls.

**Ethan**: I hope Isaac will be okay. It's too hot to even think straight… -He eyes something on the corner. Is that spider holding up some sign?

**Isaac**: That slushie was good… But I still feel hot outside. Damn heat…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girl's Side**

Both Hannah and Yuki were getting ready for the day. Hannah currently had on a white version of her skull shirt.

"Whoa, way to keep with your gothic look, hon!" Yuki complimented Hannah's current wardrobe.

"Eh, I already know that wearing black during a day like today is just asking for trouble." Hannah replied back. "So, I'm mixing it up a bit."

Yuki smiled back. "You're a smart gal, Hannah."

At that moment, the door opened, as Kagura and Quentin entered, with Kagura wearing a swimsuit.

"Man, that was some killer waves!" Quentin said out loud. "Almost as killer as surfin' down that trench on the Death Star!"

Hannah blinked. "I… don't quite follow."

"Sensei means that there's some really awesome waves out there." Kagura smiled back.

"Oh… right." Hannah nodded. "I seriously need to catch up on Star Wars."

"Er, do me a favor, brah? Just watch an abridged version of Episode One. You'll save yourself a lotta pain." Quentin nodded back.

"I gotchya." Hannah replied. "Abridged Episode One… What about Episodes 2 and 3?"

"They're okay on their own. But you'll be totes pissed off by the end of Eppy 3." Quentin stated. "Episode 4 is when it gets real good..."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "Er, I don't quite follow. Come again, sweetie?"

Quentin chuckled. "Well… Guess it's time to teach you lot everything about Star Wars..."

* * *

**Confessional: One Lecture Later…**

**Hannah**: So… We don't get free cookies by joining the Dark Side? -She pouts- What a ripoff!

**Yuki**: Lightsabers, huh? I think my dad owned one as a kid, I'm not too sure.

**Kagura**: I love it when Quentin-Sensei goes into geek mode…

**Quentin**: Hey, gotta teach the dudettes something, aside of what sock size that bogus dude Bieber wears…

* * *

**Intern Trailers**

Allie, wearing a sleeveless shirt with straps, came into Dana's trailer, who was sound asleep in front of her laptop. She got close to her, as Dana was mumbling in her sleep.

"No… Not the trimmers… No..." Dana muttered softly, almost frightened.

"Trimmers?" Allie questioned, as she tapped Dana on the shoulder. The intern quickly woke up.

"GAH!" Dana yelled out, as she turned around and saw Allie next to her. "Oh… Mornin' Allie."

"Morning." Allie nodded back.

"Yeah, I kinda stayed up late, trying to contact Luka's parents last night, but no dice." Dana replied back.

"Damn… Not a single call?" Allie questioned.

"Nada." Dana answered back. "I even tried to call Luka's folks, but their phone lines were disconnected as well."

Allie was puzzled. "This is pretty strange..."

"Yeah… Think their connection will be up after the challenge today?" Dana pondered. "Chris'll need our help."

"Maybe… But I wanna ask about that dream you had." Allie stated.

"Dream? What dream?" Dana tried to deny, as she looked around the room to change the subject, before looking at Allie. "That's a pretty kickass Meta Knight tattoo on your arm, there."

"That it is, but what was that about the trimmers?" Allie questioned, not letting up.

Dana sighed, as she went to a file on her laptop, and clicked on a picture in it.

It appeared to be what looked like Dana, only with a rather long ponytail, and wearing a bow in it, keeping the ponytail intact.

"Huh… You look cute with the ponytail." Allie complimented.

"Thanks!" Dana replied back.

"Whatever happened to it, by the way?" Allie asked.

Dana sighed. "My Great Grandma happened, that's what. See, she's one of those devout religious types, and she more or less hated how I was being a woman, in a male's body. She even hated how my parents supported me being Trans. And one day, while they were busy elsewhere… She forced me into one of those Straight Camps, after shaving me nearly bald."

Allie's eyes went wide. "My God..."

"For about several hours, I went through serious Hell. I rather not discuss what happened. But all that time… I wasn't worried about myself, but to all the other tortured LGBTs that were trapped there." Dana continued. "That night, my parents more or less busted me outta there, and also helped the others escape as well. It was clear as day that the camp was borderline criminal."

"Yeah, no kidding." Allie stated.

"Afterwards, we admitted our great grandma into a home, helped everyone that escaped, and my support group for Transwomen supplied me with hair extensions." Dana finished. "But yeah, that was an experience I rather not remember."

Allie smiled proudly. "You're quite the toughie, Dana."

"Thank you!" Dana replied back. "Now… Shall we head off to the Mess Hall?"

"Er, Dana? You may wanna wear something other than-" Allie started to say, as Dana went outside… and quickly stepped back inside.

"Yep, it's like an oven out there." Dana commented. "Well, looks like I'm going shorts today."

* * *

**Confessional: Who wears short shorts?**

**Dana**:(She is now wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a light blue sunhat.) Hey, there's only so much that a pair of pants can even do. Heck, I'm even gonna have to break out the sandals to avoid barbecuing my footsies… Sorry, Uma.

**Allie**: Whatever the case, I'm issuing some water bottles to everyone today. This kinda heat can be dangerous to anyone.

* * *

**The Mess Hall**

More or less everyone was breathing a sigh of relief in the currently air-conditioned Mess Hall. Kanata was nuzzling on Maxwell's leg.

"Man, this is a HUGE relief..." Maxwell said, looking almost euphoric. "Both for me, and Kanata."

"Mew!" Kanata meowed in agreement.

"Hey, we wouldn't mind if we did the challenge in here!" Omelette stated out loud, taking a bite into some Cookie Crisp.

Hannah was staring at Allie in awe, with Bob sitting next to her.

"Wow… Allie looks so beautiful today." Hannah said out loud. "I dig her ink."

Bob nodded in approval. "Yeah, I agree. Ichi would approve of that Hydregion on her arm."

"Ichi?" Hannah asked.

Bob simply smiled. "Oh, just someone me and Tina know."

"Oh! Yeah, I've been meaning to ask… How did you and Tina meet up, in the first place?" Hannah asked.

Bob was silent, as he looked at Hannah.

"Hannah? If you really wanna know… Meet me alone after the challenge." Bob replied back.

Hannah could only look at Bob, in concern.

"Whoa… This has to be really serious." Hannah said to herself.

Isaac, in the meantime, was still slurping on the slushie offered by Bob, as Yuki sat in front of him.

"Hey, the guys said you were feeling very crappy this morning. You gonna be up to it, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I hope so..." Isaac replied back. "I'm just hoping and praying that the challenge is set in the Mess Hall."

"But you've been in tougher situations before, meow!" Nerdi exclaimed. "Trust me when I say this; you're made of tough stuff!"

"Thanks… Though I don't think my stuff is microwave safe." Isaac muttered, as…

POP!

The teens turned towards the window, to see that the air conditioner have shortened out. It was sweltering in the Mess Hall within moments.

"Awww… SERIOUSLY?!" Whitney yelled out loud.

"And I just got some chocolate ice cream, too!" Dana complained, as she looked at her bowl of the now melted ice cream. Shrugging, she gulped it down as Chris entered the building, holding a portable fan.

"Campers! Welcome!" Chris announced out loud. "How are you feeling?"

He quickly dodged out of the way of a balloon, which splattered against the wall. A rather livid Candace (With a wilting flower in her hair) was glaring at the host.

"What do you think we're feeling?!" Candace snarled. "It's hotter than hell!"

"Wow… Touchy." Chris replied back. "In either case, it's time to hit up our next challenge!"

"Wait… You wanna have a challenge out there in that oven?" Luka questioned. "Yikes… I'm glad I'm not dressing in my sweater today."

"Well, it's either that, or we're stuck in this here baked potato of a Mess Hall." Ross stated.

"Now, after breaky, please-" Chris started to say, as everyone left the sweltering Mess Hall. "-Report over to where we have our Challenges… Damn, it's hot in here."

* * *

**Confessional: I'm melting! Wait… How can wood even melt?**

**Whitney**: While I'm kinda a bit of an outdoorsey gal at times… I'm kinda concerned about Isaac… His breathing's a bit labored.

**Isaac**: (His breathing is labored. Nerdi is perched on his shoulder)

**Nerdi**: Yeah, we totally need to get some fluids in his system, meow.

* * *

The Campers were awaiting instructions from Chris. Currently, some music was sounding through the intercom… Music that Tina knew.

"TeeHee Valley's theme… Really, Chris?!" Tina scolded.

"Hey, be glad I didn't use that intense sun theme from OmegaRuby." Chris replied back, as he approached the campers.

Bob shivered in fear… He instantly knew what Chris meant.

"Now… We would decide to make things interesting by having you decode a Ciper Wheel." Chris said. "But being that it's too hot for you to even think… We went for the more conventional method."

"Yeah, plus you do NOT wanna fool around with those kinda wheels, canon or otherwise." Candace stated. "Even I can't even grasp that cactus' true form."

"Now, this is gonna be one of those challenges where you gotta go into teams of two." Chris continued.

Maxwell grinned, as he looked at Tina.

"However, due to that one team can overshadow the other, we had to switch things up a bit. So… If your name starts with C to O, stand over to the left." Chris ordered, as Maxwell's grin dropped.

"Figures..." Maxwell lamented, as he made his way towards his team, all without looking at Tina. Candace gave the lovelorn Otaku a comforting pat on the back.

"You shall be known as the Jealous Jossees!" Chris announced out loud. "Named after an infamous ice skater!"

"Uh, was she banned from entering Athens, Georgia, after getting second in that Ice Skating Championship?" Omelette questioned.

Isaac blinked in confusion. "Do… I really wanna know?"

"Some things are best left untold, bud." Omelette answered back. "And that's nothing compared to her meltdown in a town in the UK called Nantwich."

"Now as for Q to Y… Please step over to the right." Chris instructed, as the team did so. He then observed the teams carefully. "You are known as the Manly MacArthurs!"

"In which only one of us fits the bill." Selena stated, as she looks at Quentin.

"I… wouldn't call myself manly." Quentin chuckled.

"However… This is for the Jossees." Chris continued. "Due to how this heat can be lethal to children, Bob and Hannah will have to stay put."

Bob nodded. "I understand."

"But what if our team loses?" Hannah asked.

"Well, in the case of your team losing, you two will be given automatic immunity for this challenge. However, you'll be unable to take part in any voting." Chris answered.

"Understandable." Bob nodded in response.

"Don't worry; we'll make it up to you after the challenge!" Dana commented.

"As for the rest of you all? Dana and Allie here will assist for this challenge, and will also offer some water to you, as well." Chris said out loud. "Allie'll be helping out for the Jossees, while Dana will help assist for the MacArthurs."

Allie grinned. "Though don't bother asking me where any of the items are; I can't even find stuff belonging to me if it's been cleaned, thanks a lot, Dana."

"Hey, all I did was rearrange your Pokemon stuff by Generation." Dana replied back.

"Now… Accept your lists, and find all of those goods!" Chris announced, as the teams, as thus the Interns left into the woods, as Bob and Hannah watched.

"So… What do we do now?" Bob asked.

"Eh, do whatever." Chris shrugged, as he walked off.

"Hmm… I may have an idea up my… Well, I wouldn't call it sleeves." Hannah stated, as she lifted Bob above her head, and started to make a run for it.

* * *

The two tweens stopped in front of what appeared to be Dana's Gator… Only it was caked with mud.

"Okay… What happened?" Bob asked, scratching his head.

"Well, from what I heard… Chef Hatchet had to jumpstart it just to get away from a giant rat." Hannah answered back. "Our grand idea is to wash this thing!"

"Hmm... I like Dana as a friend, but come again?" Bob questioned.

"Well, everytime my dad washes his car, it rains. Even when they say it's gonna be clear as a bell like today, it rains." Hannah explained. "Had to defend my family one time after dad's car washing kinda… postponed a baseball game."

"Ah, the old Rain Dance. I gotchya." Bob nodded.

"So… If we wash Dana's Gator, the rains will soon follow!" Hannah exclaimed, as she started to run off. "I'll be back with the proper components!"

A few minutes passed, as Hannah returned with a bucket, some brushes, and dragging a garden hose behind her.

"Hey, this is a completely crazy idea, I'll be surprised if it doesn't work!" Hannah chuckled.

Bob smiled at his friend. "Eh, I'll still believe you."

Hannah then gave a grin. "Hold on; if we're preforming a psuedo Rain Dance, we might as well go for the whole she-bang!"

Immediately grabbing Bob's arm, she then took out a marker, and drew a zig-zag line going up Bob's arm.

"Hannah, what you doing?" Bob asked, surprised by Hannah's action.

"Hey, just going native for our rain dance!" Hannah answered, applying some dots on his arm.

"I see… In either case, go for it." Bob replied back, giving off a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Dancin' The Life Away!**

**Bob**: I… really don't let people touch me. Hannah, however is an exception, as thus Tina, Ichigo, and Mrs. Brightwing.

**Hannah**: Don't get TOO excited; It's only gonna be standard. Not like the kinda stuff you see on National Geographic.

* * *

**Jealous Jossees**

The team were walking in the forest, with Luka looking at a list.

"I don't get it… What the hell's a Ruby of Makray?" Luka questioned.

"Beats me..." Omelette shrugged, as she looked at Isaac, who was currently fanning himself. "You hangin' in there, dude?"

"Yeah, Isaac-Kun! You need anything?" Kagura asked.

"Eh, I'm… good..." Isaac replied back, though Nerdi looked at the Hikikomori.

"You can barely breathe in this heat, meow." Nerdi stated.

"Plus, it's better than how Candace is feeling right now." Omelette said, as she eyed their currently teammate, as she was chanting out loud.

"NO ICE CREAM! NO PEACE! NO ICE CREAM! NO PEACE!" Candace shouted out loud.

Ethan blinked in confusion. "Yikes, where did I hear that before?"

Candace gave off a glare at the team. "Listen, all! Let's do this!"

"She's losing it…" Omelette noted.

**"FLIP THE TRUCK!"** Candace yelled out loud, as she somehow flipped over what appeared to be a tree stump, still embedded into the earth.

"Yep. She's lost it." Allie sighed. "You guys hang in there before Candace attempts to flip an actual truck."

While Allie was busy calming Candace down, Isaac's breathing got even more labored.

"It's... too hot..." Isaac moaned out, as he started to fall down, collapsing from Heat Exhaustion. Most of the team saw him start to fall over.

**"ISAAC!"** Everyone around the overheated Hikikomori yelled out in worry…

…

…

"...I'm coming to join you… Betty..."

* * *

Yep, it's a cliffhanger! Man, am I evil… Is this the end of the road for our favorite Hikikomori?

NEXT TIME: The campers try their best to keep a cool head, despite the heat. Also, Bob and Hannah continue to try to summon rain.


	26. The Heat of the Day -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we find out what happened with Isaac.

It's gonna be red hot! ...Maybe.

* * *

**Jealous Jossees**

Isaac was in the middle of his collapse, ready to hit the ground as…

"Don't worry, I got you!" Maxwell said out loud, catching his friend before he could hit the ground.

But Isaac could only look up at Maxwell, and blink.

"Betty? Is that you?" Isaac asked Maxwell.

Maxwell straightened his hat with his free hand.

"Nope. I ain't letting a good friend of mine go out like that." Maxwell stated.

"It's too hot… Betty..." Isaac continued.

"Hey, kinda hate to butt in during this dramatic time… But who's this Betty?" Omelette asked, almost seriously.

"Well, I'll tell you the short version, meow." Nerdi answered back. "Basically, Isaac got bullied, met Betty that liked him back, they started to date, Betty got cancer, Betty sent Isaac to a dance, Isaac got bullied, and Betty flatlined."

The entire team went wide-eyed at Nerdi's short response.

"Yikes, Isaac… I'm so very sorry for your loss." Ethan said symphaticly.

"I second that, Isaac-Kun." Kagura nodded.

"But for now, we gotta get Isaac outta this heat." Maxwell stated.

"And soon, before it gets any worse." commented Luka, looking up at the sun baring down on the team.

"And not too soon; here comes Allie!" Ethan stated, as Allie came running back to the group, with a hydrated Candace tailing behind.

"Hey, I got Candace calmed down and-" Allie began to say, as she noticed Isaac's current state. He was leaning on Maxwell, with the Otaku keeping him steady. "Oh. This isn't good."

She got close to Isaac, as he began to examine him.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Allie asked out loud.

Isaac blinked, as he looked around.

"I… think so..." Isaac replied back, as he was presented with a water bottle.

"Drink this; this'll keep you hydrated while I get you to the Medical Tent." Allie instructed.

Isaac cringed at those words. He knew what the Medical Tent meant for anyone that entered it in an emergency,

"Am I gonna be removed from the game?" Isaac asked, sipping the water.

But Allie simply shook her head. "I don't know..."

"I… don't wanna go out this way..." Isaac moaned.

Maxwell looked at Isaac square in the eye, and smiled.

"And you won't." Maxwell reassured, as he removed his hat, and placed it on Isaac's head. "You'll have to transverse through the sun to get to the Medical Tents. This hat'll suffice for some sufficient shade until you can get to it."

Isaac slightly smiled, as Maxwell handed him over to Allie, and the two made their way out of the Challenge itself, along with Nerdi following the two.

"Poor Isaac-Kun..." Kagura commented.

"Yeah, guess the heat was too much for him." Luka added.

Candace, meanwhile, could only blink.

"I took a bad time to attempt to flip non-existant trucks, huh?" She said out loud, as everyone stared at her. "What?"

* * *

**Confessional: The heat is really on, now.**

**Candace**: Who was I to know Isaac collapsed from Heat Exhaustion? Still… Poor guy; hope he'll be okay.

* * *

**Medical Tents**

Allie, with Isaac holding onto her shoulders, entered the air-conditioned Medical Tents. Lying Isaac on a bed, she did a quick exam on Isaac, and smiled faintly.

"Well, at least we got you in here before the heat really did a number on you." Allie stated.

Isaac looked around the tent. It was well-cleaned, almost like a hospital room.

"Is this… the Medical Tent?" Isaac asked out loud.

"Yep, it is." Allie answered back. "I more or less improved on the building, after Alec ended up with a hospital stay."

Isaac sighed. "I guess I'm outta this show, am I?"

"That, I don't know." Allie replied back. "It all depends on what kind of damage the heat has done to you. But you won't have to go back out into the heat no more, okay?"

Isaac could only smile, but for a second, as he started to gag.

"Oh… Allie, grab a trash can!" Isaac ordered, as Allie did so. Not half a second later…

**BLLLLAAAARRRRFFFF!**

Isaac more or less barfed out what kinda breakfast he had. He was clearly overheated.

"Yuck..." Nerdi winced, as she peeked into the trash can.

"Look, I gotta get back with your team. Nerdi, think you can care for Isaac?" Allie instructed.

"Will do, meow! If I managed to survive a backlash of trolls, then taking care of my bro shouldn't be too difficult." Nerdi saluted.

"Thanks." Allie smiled at the puppet.

"Wait..." Isaac said out loud, as Allie turned towards him. "Take this back to Maxwell."

Isaac removed Maxwell's hat from him, and handed it over to Allie.

"He's gonna need it." Isaac stated.

"Will do, Isaac. But for now, you rest." Allie instructed, as she left the Medical Tents.

Isaac then laid back, and look up at the ceiling.

"Some use I was today..." Isaac lamented. "My damn lifestyle of staying inside these last few years finally did me in..."

"Hey, chin up, meow! Just be thankful you're still here and not headed to the hospital right now." Nerdi reassured.

Isaac could only smile at his friend, as he closed his eyes.

"You did a good, Nerdi… You did a good..." Isaac mumbled, as he was soon out like a light...

* * *

**Confessional: TKO! Okay, I'll stop now.**

**Nerdi**: Isaac's helped me a lot with repairing my body; I shall now protect his, meow. I may be about 7 to 8 inches tall, but I'm made of tough stuff! ...Literally. Hey, Isaac knows his fibers.

* * *

**Jealous Jossees**

Back with the team, they were more concerned about their teammate than the heat itself.

"Man, poor Isaac… Who knew the heat could be that dangerous?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Yeah, if it could do that to someone like Isaac..." Luka said, as she looked at Maxwell. "Maxwell, where did you stash Kanata?"

"Oh, very simple; Gina left the air conditioned Kotasu behind when she got eliminated. So, I asked the girls on my team if she could room under there for the day." Maxwell explained back.

Luka smiled. "You're a smart man, Maxwell. A certain friend I know would be proud to have you."

Maxwell blushed at what Luka said, as Candace looked around at the tantrum she attempted.

"Whoa… What the heck happened?" Candace asked.

"Well… You kinda went bonkers, and yelled something out about flipping trucks." Ethan explained.

"Oh… Well… In my rampage, I kinda found this thingy." Candace said, as she dug into her pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be a red, clear stone.

"Hey, is that the Ruby of Makray that was on that list?" Maxwell asked.

Luka looked at the list again. "Yep, sure is. It even matches the description. Nice find, Candace!"

Candace could only smile sheepishly.

"So… What's next on the list?" Ethan asked.

Luka looked at the list in question. "Hmm… The Blade of Dipper..."

Omelette looked at Candace, who shrugged.

"Hey, like I know if Dipper used a knife on the show." Candace stated.

"And..." Luka continued on, as she cringed. "...The Leotard of Legend?"

The other campers hearing that, shivered as well.

"Err… Is the heat frying Chris' brain?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Probably that, or the oils in his hair gel." Candace snickered.

"Think Chris'll hold it against us if we decide to burn the Leotard via a magnifying glass?" Omelette suggested, as Allie returned, with Maxwell's hat.

"Okay, gang; Isaac's settled into the Medical Tents." Allie said out loud. "As for his future on the show, it's unclear at this point."

Maxwell sighed in frustration.

"You should know, dammit! You're a doctor!" He yelled back at Allie, as everyone starred at him.

"Maxwell… This isn't like you..." Kagura replied back.

"Yeah, where's the Maxwell that enjoys imported cartoons?" Omelette asked out loud.

Maxwell sighed back.

"I'm sorry… It's just that a good friend of mine is in the Medical Tents, it's hotter than hot..." Maxwell replied back.

Everyone looked at each other, as Ethan clapped his hands.

"Let's roll, everybody. The sooner we find those objects, the sooner we can get back in the cool, okay?" Ethan said out loud.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Maxwell looked at his hat. He soon put it back on, and followed his team.

* * *

**Confessional: Heat Index… Triple Digits, anyone?**

**Maxwell: **Yeah, I shouldn't had snapped back at Allie… I'm just so frustrated right now, what with a friend inching closer to being taken out via a medivak.

**Omelette**: This heat is frying us up, big time… I sincerely hope no more of us don't collapse from the heat anytime soon…

* * *

**Manly MacArthurs**

Everyone was in their side of the woods for this challenge. Currently, Selena had the list, and was checking it over.

"Okay, first off, we got the Rose of Felt, whatever that is." Selena said out loud, as she looked at Whitney. "Hey, Whitney; you hang with Isaac a lot. Any chance you know what kinda felt a rose is?"

"Er, I dunno… Silk?" Whitney shrugged back.

"Yeah, what kinda name is the Rose of Felt, anyway?" Ross asked.

Dana looked back at the team, and smiled.

"It's a rose like no other. Anyone that handles that rose? Their love and friendship with their loved ones will last forever." Dana answered back.

Selena shook her head. "You read too many folktales as a girl, hm?"

"Hey, gotta give you guys something worth fighting for." Dana tipped her hat.

"Plus, can't be a fuddy-duddy over love, sweetie." Yuki commented. "Whenever you know it or not, there is a love out there for you."

"Guys?" Tina yelled out, as she motioned for the campers to come to her direction. "I think we found our rose."

She picked it up with a cloth, and sniffed it a little.

"Hmm… Smells… Springtime fresh." Tina noted. "Almost with a fabric softener like scent."

Whitney checked the rose in question. "Yep, that looks like a cloth rose if I ever seen one."

"And really gnarly to boot, dude." Quentin stated, as he looked at Selena. "So, Selena? What's next on our list?"

Selena read the list. "Err… The Fang of Fosley… Whatever that is."

"Yeah… Dana, got any clues, holmes?" Xander asked.

"Well, the Fang of Fosley used to be on the top of the scepter of of the Great Prince Fosley, who secretly chopped off the heads of those who opposed his rule." Dana lied. "Orrrr… it's just a fancy way of saying it's a necklace like Quentin's right there."

"I'll go for the necklace myself." Ross stated. "I ain't gonna try to fool around with some object that could have been lifted from King Of Thrones!"

Dana went wide-eyed with fear. "Ross… PLEASE tell me you don't watch that crap!"

"Or course not! That kinda show? It truly sickens me." Ross replied back. "It's almost legit torture porn."

"Er, how?" Vikki asked, curious.

"Vikki? You do NOT wanna know." Dana stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Seriously, you don't.**

**Dana**: Yeah, Uma told me about what happened involving one family, and the Walking Dead. That's when I decided to close the windows when I fangirl from now on.

**Ross**: I wonder if the Fang of Fosley is a necklace… It be a badass gift for Luka.

* * *

**Bob and Hannah**

The two were taking turns applying markings on their body. Bob was almost done applying them to Hannah's back.

"Hee-hee! Now I know how my mom felt when getting that lower back tat!" Hannah giggled.

"Anddddd… Done!" Bob announced, as he quickly took a picture, and presented it to Hannah. She smiled at his artwork done on her back.

"Wow… Badass!" Hannah complimented back. "Now? It's your turn!"

Bob simply shook his head.

"Hm? Why not?" Hannah asked, as Bob tensed up.

"I… rather not show anyone this." Bob answered back. "But since I complete trust you..."

He then removed his shirt, and turned around, exposing the scars on his back to Hannah.

"Oh My God..." Hannah muttered. "Some of those seem faded..."

She then pounded her fists together.

"Bob? I wanna ask you to tell me… Who did this to you?" Hannah demanded.

"...My parents did." Bob answered. "I was kinda an unplanned birth, and they more or less treated me like I had a plague. I was treated like garbage, underfed, malnourished, and whipped if I went out of line… For about 9 years, I was living in complete hell…"

"Then what happened?" Hannah asked,

"Well, the school refused to do anything about my situation at home. So… I did the most logical response… I ran away. It happened after a brutal beating. I tried to sneak some food in me, until my mom caught me red handed. I tried to run, but she shoved me on the table, stripped me of my shirt, and beat me senseless. I think she even cut at me with a knife, too. That day, I more or less had it. That's when I started to make plans. Even if I was in pain… I was gonna escape." Bob explained. "My parents were more or less gone to the store for more booze, so… I had my one shot at escape. I grabbed a knife for protection, and ran out the door, and didn't look back. However… The run took a lot outta me. I collapsed in the road. When I came to… I was in the hospital."

"Whoa… What happened next?" Hannah questioned.

"I knew I was screwed. If my parents saw that I escaped… I broke down, crying all the tears I had in myself. Between my blubbering, I told the nurses all about my abuse from my parents. They soon contacted social services, and reassured me that I wouldn't stay in that house, anymore." Bob continued. "It was a real wreck; I wouldn't wish that kinda fate on _Francis_."

"So… I guess that's when you..." Hannah began to say.

"Met Tina? Yeah. They assigned me to BrightWing Orphanage, ran by Mrs. BrightWing herself." Bob explained. "I was a bit skeptical meeting her… But..."

* * *

**Two Years Ago…**

_Outside a door, a younger Bob, and Mrs. BrightWing were outside a room. The door was closed, and locked, as well._

_"Who's this… Tina Gaimspeer?" Bob asked Mrs. BrightWing._

_"Oh, just the grooviest roomie you deserve, after your ordeal." Mrs. BrightWing answered back, as she knocked on the door. "Tina? You in there?"_

_It took about half a minute, but the door unlocked, and it opened slowly. Bob quickly hid behind Mrs. BrightWing's back._

_"Yeah, Mrs. BrightWing?" Tina asked, with her hair disheveled._

_"You got a new roomie. A real, far-out one, at that." Mrs. BrightWing answered, as Bob slowly walked to the side of Mrs. BrightWing._

_"Um… Hi?" Bob shyly greeted._

_Tina looked down at her new roommate. "Hey."_

_"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Mrs. BrightWing said, as Bob entered the room, and Mrs. BrightWing gently closed the door._

_Bob sniffed the air in the room. "It smells… nice."_

"_Well… It's all in my hair." Tina nodded back._

_Bob looked up, as he realized Tina's pink locks._

_"Your hair's really… cool." Bob complimented, shyly._

_Tina smiled gently at her new roommate._

"_Hey, I wanted to try a new do." Tina gently said._

_"Yeah; I never saw pink hair, before." Bob answered back._

_Tina smiled at Bob. "Awww… You're quite the sweetie, yourself. And you've been here, for… How long?"_

_"Arrived today." Bob answered back. "Yeah, it's a rather long story, I rather not share it right now."_

_"It's okay; I won't push it, until you're good and ready, 'kay?" Tina reassured him._

_The two sat in silence, as Bob looked around, while Tina scanned the kid._

_"So… Is that a Wii?" Bob asked._

_"Yeah. I'll teach you how to play it later." Tina replied back, as she opened one of the dresser drawers, and pulled out a shirt. "This shirt belonged to me when I was around your age. I more or less kept it around, yet I don't know why… You wanna wear it, until we can get some more appropriate shirts from Mrs. BrightWing's stash? You're all raggedy as it is."_

_Bob smiled, more or less his first genuine smile he's ever had._

_"I be happy to." Bob said, as he held his hand up._

_Tina smiled, as she accepted Bob's hand, and the two left the room._

* * *

**Present Day**

"In short, I smelt booze all my life. Smelling Tina's fragrance was a sign that the worst was behind me, and that happier days were ahead." Bob finished.

Hannah smiled. "Aww… what a sweet ending."

"Yeah. But my physical scars are still there, as a reminder of what I been through." Bob stated, before smiling. "But now that we're decked out in war paint… How about we get this rain dance a-going?"

"Let's do this thing." Hannah winked back.

* * *

**15 – 20 minutes of washing the Gator later…**

"It's so shiny; you can see yourself… Dana's gonna be excite!" Bob cheered, as he turned towards Hannah. "So, when's this rain supposed to come in?"

"Oh… Any moment now." Hannah answered.

It didn't take too long, as the skies started to cloud up significantly.

"Well, at least the heat should die down by a lot now." Bob commented.

A few seconds elapsed, as the rains did indeed fall.

"YES!" Hannah pumped her fist in triumph.

"We did it!" Bob yelled out loud, clearly happy about the rainfall they were getting.

**BOOM!**

A rumble of thunder stopped the two kids in the middle of their happy dance.

"Er… perhaps we may have washed the car a little _too_ clean." Hannah implied.

**BOOM!**

"Yeah, it's almost like a Rave Party outside, with the lightning." Bob commented, as Hannah picked him up.

"To the Mess Hall with us, then! Before we're well done!" Hannah said, as she began to carry Bob above her head, the two of them blushing along the way.

* * *

**Confessional: What a sweet story!**

**Bob**: I feel I can trust Hannah. She's basically one of the kindest girls I've met so far.

**Hannah**: Yikes, poor Bob… Still, there's no possible way his parents can show up on the show… Right?

* * *

**Medical Tents**

The rains continued to fall outside, as Nerdi peeked outside.

"Wow, from Groudon to Kyogre in a matter of moments, meow." Nerdi noted, as she looked up, and saw a bolt of lightning crackle in the sky, followed by some loud thunder. "EEP!"

She quickly stepped back, as she stared at Isaac, who was sleeping.

"Man, Isaac… This is one wicked storm; shame you're sleeping." Nerdi commented, as she hopped onto the medical tent's bed, and got close to him.

"I hope you're okay in your dream, dude..." Nerdi said, as she looked around the mess hall. She then spotted some device on one of the tables. An idea soon came to her.

In Isaac's dreamscape, Isaac was wondering outside. He looked up at the dark yellow and dark blue striped skyline above.

"Okay, this is all shades of F'ed up..." Isaac pondered. "Still… What is this place?"

_HeHeHe…_

Some creepy laughter sliced through the air. Isaac tensed up, knowing he wasn't alone in this creepy atmosphere.

"The hell was that?" Isaac asked, as he looked ahead of him. What appeared to be someone dressed in a snuggie, started to float away from him.

"Hey, wait!" Isaac yelled out, giving chase to the figure.

But not far behind, a humanoid figure was watching him…

"Hmm..."

* * *

The chase was soon short-lived, as it faded into a building that Isaac knew far too well.

"My God… It's Cloverhill Middle… Back where the bullying started." Isaac muttered, as he examined the entrance of his former school. It was being blocked by a swirling vortex. "No way..."

"Hey, meow!"

"Eep!" Isaac yelped as he started to look around, then looked down at the newest arrival. "Nerdi! Don't do that!"

"Sorry; thought you needed some help!" Nerdi replied back with a smirk.

"How did you even get in here?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, Allie had some device involving dreams, meow." Allie shrugged.

"Yeah, but I thought you couldn't sleep." Isaac commented.

"Err, sometimes I do. No big whoop, meow." Nerdi shrugged, as she eyed the school in question. "So… Those are the digs that did you in, huh?"

"I guess you can say that. Still, what's with that vortex?" Isaac asked.

"Beats me, but I think we're about to reenact a video game." Nerdi answered back, pounding her fists into her hands.

"You may be right; cause something's about to come out." Isaac stated, as the two looked at the vortex.

From the vortex, what appeared to be some slushie cups came oozing out. The two cups started to approach the Hikikomori.

"Whoa, this is NOT cool!" Isaac yelled out, really frightened.

All of a sudden…

_I am thou… _

Isaac held his head, almost in pain.

_Thou art I… The time has come…_

"Ugh, get outta my head…" Isaac moaned.

_Open thy eyes and call forth what is within…_

Isaac did as instructed, as he felt something in his pants pocket. Taking out what appeared to be a strange card of sorts, he starred at it, until…

"This can't be real..." Isaac commented, as he shrugged. "Might as well humor them..."

He then took a deep breath.

"Per… So… Na?"

At that moment, the card burst into flames, dyed a light blue. Isaac's response was… rational, at best.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! It's Gravity Falls all over again!" Isaac yelled out loud, really freaked out, as he looked closer. "But… It's not scorching my palm..."

"Hmm… Maybe try grasping it, meow?" Nerdi instructed.

Isaac nodded as he grasped the flame tightly, as an aura started to come from within him. And behind him, appeared to be something.

He then glanced at the two slushie creatures, as Nerdi smirked.

"Aw, hell to the YEAH! You've got a Persona, meow!" Nerdi beamed. "Time to really kick butt!"

"Yeah, but what the heck am I supposed to even do?" Isaac asked. "Those two slushies are really freaking me out..."

Nerdi looked at her buddy. "Now, I know this is your worstest fear, but just stay calm and listen, meow."

"Okay, then?" Isaac replied back.

"Our two homeboys over there must have some kinda weakness. I've kinda gotta feeling they have weaknesses too. So, if we can pinpoint that weakness, we'll have a much more of an easier time taking them down, meow." Nerdi explained.

"So… Try stuff out, and see what works?" Isaac asked, as Nerdi nodded with a smile. "I gotchya."

He looked at one of the slushies, as an idea hit him.

Uttering out a word, he used his Persona to summon a lightning bolt. It came from above the skies, hitting one of the slushies, downing it. Soon taking advantage, he ran at it, and slashed it with a pair of scissors he had at hand. It soon faded away, leaving him with one less slushy to deal with.

"Got one!" Isaac yelled back.

"Great job, Isaac!" Nerdi cheered back. "But don't get cocky just yet!"

"Hm?" Isaac asked, as he was soon drenched in some juice from the slushie. He looked down at his appearance. "Augh… All over my favorite shirt, too..."

He glared at the remaining slushy, and uttered another word, causing his Persona from behind him to slash at it. Taking the advantage, he himself ran at it, and slashed at it with his scissors, sending it back from where it came from.

"Amazing, meow!" Nerdi cheered from behind Isaac.

"Yeah, that was intense..." Isaac replied back, as the two looked at the vortex. It soon started to fade away, opening the way inside.

_HeHeHe…_

The two looked forward at the door, where the figure Isaac was chasing prior, was standing. It soon faded into the school.

"I… think it's that creepozoid's party, and we're invited, meow." Nerdi stated.

"Special guests of honor, huh..." Isaac replied back, as he looked down at her. "Hey, Nerdi? I have a hunch there could be more of those things in there. Think you can keep track of what attacks have what effect on enemies?"

"Waaaaayyy ahead of ya, meow." Nerdi answered back.

"Well… Here we go!" Isaac announced, as both he and Nerdi entered the school.

But not too far behind, was the humanoid figure, continuing to watch the two.

"Isaac..."

* * *

**Jealous Jossees**

The rains were falling, and falling hard, at that. The lightning was also flashing erraticly, as well.

"Well, one's thing for certain; we won't be fried up by the sun, anymore." Omelette stated, as a lightning bolt crackled through the air. "Damn, that was a huge bolt!"

"Yeah, but we're kinda in a completely dangerous situation. Remember how mom and teachers always said not to stand under a tree during a thunderstorm?" Ethan lectured.

Everyone looked around the forest they were in.

"Ahhhh… Right." Kagura replied back.

"Yeah, they pierce a bolt onto us, in no time flat." Maxwell said, as he looked at Allie, who was currently dialing a number. "So, with this storm over our heads, is the challenge still active?"

But Allie grumbled. "Damn… No answer from Chris. And knowing him, he would continue the challenge either way."

"Yikes… What would cancel a challenge?" Candace asked. "Aside of tipping over a hair gel bottle?"

"That, I am not sure." Allie answered back. "But for now, I figure we should continue on with the challenge. I hate it too, but it's Chris. Might as well humor him."

* * *

**Confessional: And later on, get something from the Good Humor man?**

**Maxwell**: Besides, it's only a scavenger hunt… What could possibly go wrong? -Some words appear on the screen, stating 'Famous Last Words')

* * *

"So, what's next on our list?" Kagura asked.

"Well, it's either the Blade of Dipper… Or that thing. I reckon we go after the blade first." Luka suggested.

"And besides, finding a blade shouldn't be too hard, right? It's a blade; everyone and Maxwell's kitty knows what a blade is." Candace stated.

"Guys!" Omelette shouted out loud. "I got good news, and bad news."

"Well, share it with us, Omelette!" Ethan beamed.

"The good news? I found the blade." Omelette nodded, as she exposed the blade that was lying there in the middle of a field.

"Great findings, Omelette-Chan!" Kagura complimented.

"So… What's the bad news?" Luka asked.

"Well..." Omelette stepped back into the group, as she showed off where the blade really was.

Some rods were sticking up in the air. They appeared to be steel-tipped as well.

Allie blinked. "Quite personally, this would have been less dangerous in the scorching heat."

The lightning crashed down upon rods, making a really loud noise. The campers quickly covered their ears in response.

"Yeesh, I haven't heard noise this loud since my mom tried to play Super Nintendo!" Omelette yelled out.

"Well, their slogan back during their heyday _was_ Play It Loud!" Maxwell stated.

"So… What's the plan, so we don't end up fried like a meat kabob?" Kagura asked.

Omelette looked in the field, and smirked.

"Well, Vikki did teach me everything there was to know about clown scarves between challenges." Omelette said. "I can just simply fashion these into some sort of lasso, and grab the blade that way."

Ethan smiled. "Hm, you know your stuff well."

"Thanks!" Omelette replied back, as she was doing some last minute touches on the scarves. "And there we go! Perfect!"

Using the scarves as a lasso, she threw it at the blade… And missed. Trying again, she managed to hit something. However…

"Holy!" Candace yelled out, as Omelette pulled back one of the lightning rods by accident!

Maxwell grabbed the lighting rod, and hurled it, almost like a javelin. Not long after, lightning struck the hurled lightning rod, sending its back onto the ground.

"Okay… Third time's a charm!" Omelette said, as she hurled her scarf lasso onto the blade, and yanked it back towards them. "Gotchya."

Everyone cheered at Omelette's feat.

"Man, you're quite the badass!" Luka complimented.

"Way to go, Omelette-Chan!" Kagura also cheered out loud.

"Thank you! I'll be here all week. But for now, let's retire from that place before we all get flash-fried, hm?" Omelette suggested.

"I'll lead the way! Besides, the last object we gotta grab is… The Leotard of Legend." Luka said, shivering.

Omelette's grin dropped. "Oooooohhh… right."

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, this'll be a thing.**

**Omelette**: What do I know about leotards? Especially legendary leotards?

**Luka**: Yeah… This is gonna be painful.

* * *

**Manly MacArthurs**

The team continued on their path, trying to find the Fang of Fosley. Thankfully, the lightning calmed down a tad bit. Ross abandoned his helmet, due to it being a perfect conductor.

"So… If we were this… Fosley dude, where would we hang out?" Quentin asked, as thunder boomed through the air.

Tina mused a bit. "Hmm… I'm guessing in some shadows, to be honest."

Everyone looked around at the rainstorm above them.

"Which makes this a lot tougher; everything around us is shadowed." Ross stated, as he looked at Vikki, who was looking through some balloon binoculars. "So, any Intel on this Fang of Fosley thingy?"

"Well… I think I found it." Vikki replied back.

"Cool! So, where is it?" Whitney beamed.

Vikki gave the binoculars over to Whitney, and pointed at the general direction of the Fang of Fosley.

It was placed high on a tree branch, where even one single slip-up climbing it could equal a broken leg.

"So, it's placed up a tree?" Whitney asked. "Figures, what with this wicked storm, and all..."

"Yeah, we get struck by lightning, we be outta continues for good." Xander stated.

"Plus, it's not like anyone of us got electrocuted before." Tina said out loud.

Whitney silently raised her hand, as everyone starred at her.

"I wanted to see what would happen if I stuck my finger between some plug-in prongs…" Whitney commented, looking down in shame. "I was five, okay?"

The team did some more thinking on how to get the fang down from there.

"Hey, Tina? Your present was that whip that grandma gave ya. You think that thing can reach-" Selena suggested.

"No can do; plus lighting can hit the whip. Lightning plus me holding that whip equals a Game Over." Tina stated seriously.

At that moment, Whitney made a run for the tree. Climbing the tree carefully and with relative ease, she reached the Fang of Fosley within moments. She soon quickly climbed back down, and ran back to the team, all while grinning.

"Boop!" Whitney held up the Fang of Fosley pendant.

The team cheered at Whitney's feat.

"Very awesome, Whitn-" Tina yelled out, as…

**BOOM!**

**CRRRRAAAACCCKKK!**

**THHHHHIUUUUUDDDD!**

The campers and Dana were knocked off their feet, as they viewed what just occurred.

The tree that Whitney was climbing was struck by lightning, splitting it in half, and it landing, causing a thunderous boom upon impacting the ground.

"Aww… I really liked that tree." Quentin lamented.

"Dude… You could have avoided all that if we waited a few moments more..." Xander noted.

Whitney blinked for a few moments, before shrugging.

"Ah, well… The important thing is that we're still around." Whitney said, as she looked at Selena. "So, what's our last item to score?"

"Just some Ivy Diamond." Selena answered back.

"So, we enter some cave, and dig one up?" Omelette asked, as she grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

But before the team could move on, Whitney gave the fang over to Ross.

"Er, Ross? I know you like Luka and all, and… Yeah, I think this may make for a good present for her." Whitney suggested.

Ross nodded back. "Huh… Think she would like stuff like this?"

"I checked, it's just some ordinary shark tooth given some odd name." Whitney shrugged. "And I know my shark teeth, given my… previous experiences with them, and all."

Ross smiled, as he pocketed the fang. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Whitney beamed at that.

* * *

**Confessional: A real diamond in the rough…**

**Whitney**: Besides, Luka's edgy, anyway. I bet a shark tooth would be just the thing to cheer her up!

**Yuki**: I oversaw the scene… -She giggles- Maybe I outta give Whitney matchmaking lessons.

* * *

**Bob and Hannah**

With the two kids, they were currently in the Mess Hall, trying to make the best of a good situation. The AC was still a bust, so they had some windows opened.

"Bored..." Bob droned on. "I wonder what the teams are up to, right now?"

"Yeah, must be something out there. I think a tree fell in the forest, and… I think they were around to hear it, because it made one hell of a sound." Hannah replied back.

A gust of wind soon entered the room. Blowing around some papers, a piece of paper soon landed in front of the two kids.

"Hmm… This piece of paper..." Bob said out loud, as Hannah got closer. "It lists all of our favorite foods."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Wait, really? I wonder why..."

Bob turned over the paper and read the back. Some of it was erased rather sloppily.

"I think I can make out what it tried to say… Apparently, this was gonna be used for the Fear Challenge. Also something about serum."

Hannah snapped her fingers in anger. "Why, that dirty..."

Bob suddenly got an idea. "Hey, think we can use this list for good, by cooking the campers their favorite meals?"

Hannah smiled. "I like the way you think."

* * *

**Confessional: Bon Appetite!**

**Bob**: -He is reading the list- Apparently Isaac likes Meat Kabobs… Who knew?

* * *

**Isaac and Nerdi**

The teen and the puppet were running around the school, taking out any shadowy creatures left and right. Most of which resembled plush dolls.

"I know my Middle School was rather huge, but I never got lost like this..." Isaac stated.

"Yeah, it's almost like a maze..." Nerdi commented. "And look! There's our shadowy friend's calling card!"

The two looked at the entrance of a gym. Lying the doors appeared to be… thread.

"I guess he wants us to enter..." Isaac said, looking down at Nerdi.

"Yeah… Whatever happens, just know I'll be by your side..." Nerdi replied back.

The two silently nodded to one another, as they entered the Gym together.

Observing the two, was the figure from before. They nodded, as they started to follow Isaac…

In the gym, it was decorated rather nicely. Isaac and Nerdi looked around the large room.

"So, I guess our Freak of the Week wanted us in here, for some reason, meow." Nerdi commented.

"Yeah..." Isaac replied back.

_HeeHeeHee…_

Laughter pierced the air. Yet somehow, the room was devoid of life, save for Isaac and Nerdi.

"Nerdi? Think we should split. This is leading us nowhere." Isaac suggested.

"Yeah, this is kinda boring, to be honest..." Nerdi nodded back.

As the two started to leave, however...

"You're running? Pfft, as usual..."

Isaac turned back around, and his eyes went wide.

"No way..." Isaac muttered.

Nerdi turned around as well.

"Yeeeeppp, we got a cosplayer on our hands, meow." Nerdi chimed.

Indeed, the mysterious person they were chasing… Was an exact duplicate of Isaac. Only this Isaac was wearing the snuggie, and had a rather dark aura coming off him. His eyes were also yellow.

Isaac was puzzled. "Who the heck are you?"

"Wait, who are you?! Stay back! I don't wanna get bullied!" The other Isaac complained.

Isaac starred at his doppelganger in the eye. "Look, nobody's gonna bully you, okay?"

"Yeah, in fact, _we're_ most likely gonna get bullied, meow." Nerdi commented.

"You get bullied? Look what happened to you through these last few years, Isaac... You got wedgied, taunted, swirlied… The whole kit and kaboodle! And what did you do? You hid behind everything! Be it sneaking out after school to get away from your tormenters, trying to get sick… Up to hiding behind your precious Betty..." The other Isaac taunted.

"But… She was the only one that understood me..." Isaac meekly said.

"Plus, after your Betty kicked the bucket, all you did was hide in your room! Almost like a turtle, to his shell… It took your parents to bribe you to get on the show, where yet, you continued to hide behind people… All simply because you were afraid..." The other Isaac continued.

"That's not true..." Isaac replied back.

"Face it… I AM YOU..." The other Isaac finished.

"You're..." Isaac gulped.

"Isaac, I don't think you should-" Nerdi interrupted, but…

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Isaac screamed out loud.

It was too late. The other Isaac started to gather up power, as it started to develop into what appeared to be a giant snapping turtle, its shell lined with spikes.

"Great… We're gonna die. Thanks to a bargin bin Ninja Turtle..." Nerdi sighed.

"WAAAAIIITTTT!" A voice yelled out loud, running into the room, it wearing a hospital gown, and wearing a familiar hat.

Isaac knew who it was.

"Betty?" Isaac asked.

"Yep, if you're gonna fight, you're not gonna be alone." Betty answered. "Besides, a frizzy haired birdy told me to run along, stating she would catch up."

"Frizzy haired..." Isaac pondered, as…

"And I've entered the party!" Someone yelled out, entering the gym. It appeared to be Whitney. Only holding a crowbar in each hand.

"Uh, all for nothing, but when did you get the crowbars?" Isaac asked.

"Hey, no reason to question a dream!" Whitney chimed.

"But, pal? We'll be there every step of the way on defeating that thing." Betty added.

"So… We ready to make turtle soup outta our fiend?" Nerdi asked, unsheating some claws.

"Er, Nerdi?" Isaac questioned back.

"Hey, remember? It's a dream, bro." Nerdi responded with a smirk.

Isaac nodded. "Okay… Let's do this."

The four ran at the giant turtle, intent on stopping Isaac's shadow self, hoping that they would be victorious…

* * *

Cliffhanger, again! Man, I always like doing this at the best parts…

Even though they don't appear physically, Makray, Dipper, Legend, Kim, Fosley, and Ivy all belong to Dimensionald3n14l and CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The finale of the challenge, Isaac's battle with his True Self, and a vote off.


	27. The Heat of the Day -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites**: First, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Shu-No-Kurohi. Happy Birthday, man! Second, I would like to wish a friend I knew from childhood a congratulations; she had her son this month.

This time, it's time to finish up this episode!

Insert witty line here.

* * *

**Isaac and his friends**

The giant spiked turtle was pounding the ground with its feet, as it gave off a dark glare at the battlers.

"I am a Shadow… The TRUE self!" The other Isaac declared. "You think you can get through this wall of defense? Pfft… You make me laugh."

"Yikes… Way to overdo the spikes of villainy trope, buddy." Whitney pondered.

"Really, now? How about my two cents, hm?" The other Isaac retorted. "Heed my words; you are NOT getting into my center."

The spiked turtle then pounded its feet on the ground, sending everyone to their feet.

"Oof!" Whitney moaned, as she was helped up by Betty. "Thanks."

"Hey, we can't have you going down; just think of Isaac and his future." Betty replied back.

"So, Nerdi… Think you can analyze our water-dwelling buddy right there?" Isaac asked.

"You got it." Nerdi answered back, as a blue flame appeared on her paw. She grasped it, summoning her Persona.

Isaac starred at the puppet. "That still freaks me out..."

"Eh, I've seen freakier." Nerdi replied back, as she used her Persona to analyze the turtle in front of them. "Well, Pokemon Type Science must apply here; the punk's weak to electricity!"

Isaac smiled, as he eyed the spikes lining the shell of the turtle. "I may have an idea..."

"Yeah, well you may wanna act upon that, and quick!" Whitney declared, kicking the turtle in the head. "Dude ain't kidding around when he said he was made outta tough stuff."

Isaac nodded, as he summoned his Persona. Issuing an attack, a bolt of lightning crashed down on the spikes of the turtle, causing it to roar out in pain.

Betty issued an attack. Using her Persona, she sent out what appeared to be a wave of snow at the turtle.

The turtle then shook off the pain, as it glared at the teens.

"You call this your best shot?" The other Isaac yelled out. "Well… Try this!"

It retracted into its shell, as it started to spin around. Managing to hit the four, it soon stopped and detracted itself.

"Now I know how it feels to be hit by a Spiny Blue Shell, me-oww..." Nerdi said, rubbing her tail.

"Should I try shocking it again?" Isaac asked.

"I wouldn't try it; with it spinning around now, it could spread electricity all around the room." Betty answered.

Isaac snapped his fingers in frustration. "Crud… There has to be some way..."

The four glanced at the turtle in question. It appeared the battle has just begun.

* * *

**Jealous Jossees**

The team was in the forest looking for their last object on their list.

"Okay, so… What would a Leotard of Legend even look like?" Luka asked. "Do we even _wanna_ know what it's intended use was for?"

"I dunno, but here's the plan; we find it, then one of us burns it at the campfire tonight." Omelette suggested.

"Wait, what if we get through this challenge and win?" Kagura asked.

"Then, they'll be receiving a little interruption at the Campfire." Omelette grinned, straightening her hat.

Luka smirked. "I like the way you think, Omelette."

The two girls giggled, before sharing a high five with each other.

"Er, guys?" Ethan interrupted the mood. "I think I found our… leotard."

He pointed towards the direction to where the leotard was hanging.

"So… Uh..." Maxwell blinked. "Rock-Paper-Scissors it?"

* * *

**A few Rock-Paper-Scissors games later…**

Maxwell slowly walked towards the leotard, cringing along the way. Allie offered him some plastic gloves, but even them, the Otaku was creeped out.

"This is gonna suck..." Maxwell gagged. "And I heard a reaction to that one anime I rather not repeat."

He soon approached the leotard, where he quickly grabbed it up, and bolted back to the team.

"EEW-EEW-EEW-EEW-EEW-EEW-EEW-EEW!" Maxwell cried out loud. "Someone, take this off my hands!"

Candace backed off. "Er, I don't wanna know where that thing came from!"

Luka sighed. "Man, that leotard is a lot more trouble than once thought…"

Maxwell cringed some more, as he started to sprint off, leotard in hand.

"Er… Let's follow him, I guess." Kagura shrugged, as the team started to tail Maxwell.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaaahhh, that had to be painful…**

**Maxwell**: I'm gonna burn these gloves after this challenge!

**Allie**: If I was part of the game, I take the bullet for the team. But… Yeah.

* * *

**Manly MacArthurs**

While the other team was busy handling a leotard, the other team was busy searching for the Ivy Diamond. They soon entered what appeared to be a dark cave. Everyone was currently sticking together, while Dana helped assist with a lantern.

"Man, you think finding a diamond would be easy..." Selena retorted. "Baloney!"

"Hey, they're tough to grab, as in tough as their namesake." Ross replied back, as he looked up at a bat hanging from the ceiling. "Nice bat."

"So, let's see… From what we know, diamonds are either light blue, or clear." Quentin stated. "And I can't spot any lava flows around, so it won't be around there."

"Hey, guys! I think I found it!" Yuki yelled out.

She presented the campers with what appeared to be a sculpture of a light blue snowflake. Selena quickly observed it.

"Hmm, the shine, the feel… Yep, this is a diamond." Selena said out loud.

"Yeah, and it has to be the Ivy Diamond, because there ain't no other rocks around here, hon." Yuki replied back. "At least, not none that are just… There."

"Well, we've got all three items; let's book it back to Chris!" Xander declared. "The cloud cover's really cooled things down by a lot."

"Yeah; after today… I don't wanna be sunbathing for quite a LONG while." Quentin replied out loud.

"Same here!" Dana added.

* * *

**Confessional: Quite the uneventful grab, huh?**

**Ross**: You think I would have been used to this heat, as a New Mexico native… Keep in mind, I was young when we booked it to Canada.

* * *

**Isaac and Friends**

The battle continued to escalate, as they were thinking of some way to make the giant turtle vulnerable. Currently, it was hiding in its shell.

"Okay, think, Isaac… What would be a turtle's greatest weakness?" Isaac asked himself.

"Er, plants fused with lizards? Some brain in a belly?" Nerdi offered.

Betty cringed at that last one.

"None of those'll work! Isaac, what do we do?" Whitney questioned.

Isaac was in some deep thought… About what happened earlier in the challenge, before the sun bought him nearly to his knees…

* * *

"_She's losing it…" Omelette noted._

"_FLIP THE TRUCK!" Candace yelled out loud, as she somehow flipped over what appeared to be a tree stump, still embedded into the earth._

"_Yep. She's lost it." Allie sighed._

* * *

A smirk grew on Isaac, as he looked at Betty.

"Hey, Whitney! You've got any spells on ya that topples over an enemy?" Isaac asked.

"Sure, but why—Oh!" Whitney replied back with a wink. "You're a smart guy, Isaac."

Whitney readied her Persona, and shouted out a spell. The ground under them rumbled, as the turtle was flipped onto it's backside.

"Now it's MY turn." Isaac announced, as he shouted a spell, sending a bolt of lightning down upon the struggling turtle. It then exploded within a dark purple haze, as the other Isaac stood there. They've done it; they defeated Isaac's Shadow.

"We… Did it." Betty weakly smiled.

"Yeah, but…" Isaac said, as he looked at his shadow that was still standing there. "You're..."

"Isaac… You gotta accept it, meow." Nerdi said, with some rare seriousness in her tone.

Isaac sighed. "Man, this keeps on getting better, huh?"

He looked at his shadow, who was standing there silently.

"I understand… All this time, I've been hiding behind a wall. Be it my folks, my room, Betty… Or Whitney. I was just afraid to face the real world for what it truly is… A world beyond the walls of my room… A Grey world..." Isaac admitted.

All of a sudden, the other Isaac started to glow a heavenly light, as it transformed into what appeared to be a more gentler turtle. It then faded away as its card floated in front of the Hikikomori.

"I… think that's your Persona." Betty said, as the world started to fade away.

"Looks like you're starting to wake up." Nerdi noted, as she started to fade. "See ya on the other side, meow!"

"I too, shall join Nerdi!" Whitney added, as she disappeared from the dreamscape, as well.

"Later, Nerdi and Whitney… Isaac said, as he realized something… Very crucial. "Betty!"

He started to run towards Betty, as she started to fade away, as well.

"Betty? BETTY?!" Isaac yelled out loud…

* * *

**Medical Tents**

Isaac shot up from his bed within an instant.

"Betty!" Isaac yelled, as he realized where he truly was. "Oh, man… That was some intense dream."

"Hm? What about?" Nerdi asked, quickly wiping some device off.

"It involved my middle school, some things called Personas… It was a real trip." Isaac explained. "And at the end, I learned something about myself. It's high time that I quit trying to shy away from my past, and look forward to the future."

Nerdi smiled at her friend. "Cool… At least you didn't dream of electric sheep, meow."

She then remembered something.

"Hey, Isaac? You may wanna have some Benadryl for your runny nose, meow." Nerdi suggested.

All of a sudden, the door outside was bathed in some extreme light.

"The heck's going on?" Isaac asked.

"Beats me, meow." Nerdi answered back.

The two watched the beam of light, as the Angelic Figure entered, wearing a familiar cap to Isaac.

Isaac instantly knew who it was.

"B-B-Betty?!" Isaac said out loud in surprise.

In return, the angel Betty removed her hat, letting her long, brunette hair fall.

"It's nice to meet you again, Isaac." Betty said, with a gentle smile.

* * *

**The Beach**

Chris was awaiting for the first team to arrive with their items. The rains have stopped, yet, the skies were still cloudy.

"Man, what's taking the campers so long to arrive?" Chris complained.

All of a sudden, Maxwell came, dashing his way to where Chris was.

"Chris! Here's your stinky leotard!" Maxwell yelled out loud, holding the leotard away from him.

"And we've got a winner!" Chris announced.

"That's good and all. Now, can I wash my hands 4 times in a row, just to wash this… thing off from me?" Maxwell pleaded.

"Sure, go for it." Chris shrugged. Maxwell didn't think twice about rushing off to the bathrooms, to wash his hands clean.

* * *

Soon enough, the other campers have arrived. Whitney was looking around for Isaac.

"Hey, where's Isaac?" Whitney asked, as her expression became worried. "You guys didn't leave him out there, did you?!"

"Whitney, we can explain!" Maxwell said, as Chris was standing in front of the Campers.

"Campers! Today was one wicked day! We had heat; a storm; and in the end, one team made it back with an object on their list. And that person was Maxwell! Meaning…"

…

…

…

…

"...The Jealous Jossees win this challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

The campers on the Jossees cheered out loud, while the McArthurs could only sigh in defeat. Except one person.

"I don't care that we lost; where the hell's Isaac?" Whitney asked.

"Er, before you dish out the reward, I've got something to say." Allie interrupted, as she looked at the McArthurs. "Earlier today, Isaac… collapsed from the heat. I managed to get him to the Medical Tents, though."

Everyone on the other team were shocked, as they started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Is he doing okay?" Quentin asked.

"Will he be medivaked?" Xander questioned as well.

"That… I am not sure. I'm headed there for observation right now." Allie replied back, as she looked at Whitney. "You're free to join me, if you want, Whitney."

"You bet I am!" Whitney declared, as the two made their way to the Medical Tent.

Chris watched the two go, as he looked back at the campers.

"As for your reward… It's a ski trip up in the mountains, that you can enjoy after the contest!" Chris announced out loud.

Some of the campers chuckled at that statement. It was clear it was intended for while the sun was out.

"And as for the McArthurs… See ya at the Campfire." Chris said, as he and Dana made their leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Snowy times ahead!**

**Maxwell**: What do I know about skiing? Nothing, really…

**Omelette**: Skin-tight ski suits, shaking their tight butts out in the open, Ned Flanders style? -She grins and blushes- Looks like I'm _not_ gonna have a bad time.

**Luka**: Neat! Time to view the mountainous animals around! And most likely french fry when I should pizza.

* * *

**Medical Tent**

Isaac continued to look at the angel Betty, with awe…

"You've… got your hair back." Isaac said out loud.

"Yep, it was a surprise to me when I first arrived." Betty replied back, as she eyed Nerdi. "And I can see that Isaac fixed you up good."

She rubbed Nerdi on the head, as she grinned with glee.

"I was touched by an angel! This is SO cool!" Nerdi squeed.

Betty giggled, before she looked at Isaac.

"Isaac? I wanna say… I'm sorry." Betty apologized. "If only I knew what was gonna happen at the dance in advance..."

But Isaac simply shrugged. "Eh, it's fine."

"But you've became such a hermit the next few years…" Betty replied back. "Still, despite all the problems this show presented itself with… This was truly a blessing in disguise."

Isaac nodded. "I guess you can say that."

"Now… Close your eyes." Betty instructed. Isaac did so, as she leaned close to him, and laid a sweet kiss on his cheek. He blushed as a result.

"Looks like Whitney's got some angelic competition..." Nerdi playfully joked.

Betty then looked at the entrance. "But now, I must go."

Isaac was alarmed. "Wait, go?! But we just met up again!"

"But do not feel sad; you've found yourself another lovely lady. Go be with her." Betty smiled.

Isaac teared up. "I… will."

"Good. Plus, give this to her." Betty instructed, as she presented Isaac the doll he gave her… The night she died.

"Will do..." Isaac nodded.

"You're a sweet guy, Isaac. You and Whitney are destined to have such a wonderful life together. Now..." Betty said, as she stepped into the beam of light. "Goodbye… For now."

The beam enveloped her, and in almost an instant, she was gone, having went back up to Heaven.

Isaac looked at the doll, and smiled, wiping away his tears.

"Betty? Thanks..." Isaac said to himself. "...For everything."

"Hey, guess the patient's up and at them."

"EEP!" A surprised Isaac yelped, as he looked up in surprise to see Allie, standing there. Next to her was Whitney.

"Whitney? Allie told me that you ended up with heat exhaustion. You gonna be okay?" Whitney asked sincerely.

"I feel okay, but..." Isaac said, as she looked at Allie.

"I'll examine you real quick." Allie replied back, smiling gently. As she began to do so, Whitney approached Isaac.

"So… What happened with you?" Whitney asked with concern.

"Well, I guess this heat really did me in." Isaac answered back. "I can handle mildly warm days, but days in the upper 90's to low triple digits? That's when I feel like I'm royally hosed."

"Yikes… If I knew that, I would have found something to keep you cool..." Whitney said, looking down.

"Hey, don't feel bad; I'm still here, aren't I?" Isaac replied back, before looking at Allie. "At least for a few more minutes."

"Well, those few minutes left on the island?" Allie said, out loud.

Isaac sighed. "Go ahead, and don't sugarcoat it..."

"...May make that a few more days; I examined you, and it's safe to say that you're still gonna be able to compete on the show." Allie gently smiled.

Isaac smiled back. "Thanks… You know, a few days ago, I would be happy to be able to leave. Now?"

He looked at Whitney, and blushed a deep red.

"I wouldn't miss this once-in-a-lifetime chance for the world. Not with a lovely and sweet girl like Whitney on here." Isaac inquired.

Whitney too, blushed a deep red, as Nerdi left the Medical Tents, rubbing her chin.

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's got a plan…**

**Nerdi**: It's safe to assume that I got myself a plan, meow. Now, time for Step One. ...Yeah, gotta ask for some assistance on this one.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The Campers were surprised to see that they were eating their favorite meals. Despite the day starting badly with the heat, this was the thing that helped ease whatever they went through today.

"Wow, who knew what our faves were?" Ross asked, biting into some calimari.

"Yeah; I'm enjoying this!" Candace smiled, eating her baked potato (With a box of animal crackers by the side.)

"Whoever made this, I thank you!" Xander said out loud.

Bob and Hannah overheard that, as they shared a fist bump together.

Isaac grabbed up a remaining meat kabob, as he left the Mess Hall, and started to head for his team's cabin… Nerdi soon followed suit.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders Cabin, Boy's Side**

Isaac was looking at the snuggie he was wearing all this time. He smiled, as he started to fold it up, and place it in his bag. Nerdi was perched on his shoulder.

"So, you ditchin' the Snuggie, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"You bet I am." Isaac answered back. "My days as a shut-in, or as Isaac would call it, a Hikikomori, are over."

"And to think, when you first arrived..." Nerdi commented.

"Yeah… But now, I'm ready to play my hardest." Isaac replied back, biting into his meat kabob.

Nerdi couldn't help but smile. She was clearly proud of her buddy and psuedo brother.

* * *

It was almost time for Elimination to occur. Yuki was busy drawing in her sketchbook, as someone tugged on her pants leg.

"Hey, Yuki?" Nerdi asked.

Yuki looked down, and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, hon?"

"I've… gotta reason with ya; you're a resident matchmaker. And I wanna hook my buddy up with Whitney. And I watched some Super DanganRonpa 2. So… Wanna do a Note Switch, meow?" Nerdi offered.

"Note Switch? Like I write a love letter?" Yuki asked.

"You betchya, meow!" Nerdi answered back. "Though, thing is… You're going to the campfire. With the Whitster. If she spots that love note…"

Yuki smiled. "No prob, hon. I'll take Isaac."

"And I got Whitney." Nerdi replied. "The Tight Knit Alliance will be more tighter than an overlay!"

Yuki blinked, almost confused.

"And that's a sign that I've been hanging with Isaac for too long, meow." Nerdi stated. "Yeah, he mumbles them in his sleep."

The Intercom cackled to life. "Manly McArthurs! It's time to vote off one of your own!"

Yuki smiled. "Well, that's my turn to go. Wish me luck!"

Yuki went off to join the rest of her team for the Vote-Off, as Nerdi smiled.

"Eh, you'll still be standing when you're done. No worries, meow." Nerdi said to herself. "As for me..."

* * *

**The Campfire**

A few hours later, the Manly McArthurs were awaiting for Chris to arrive. Vikki was busy juggling some balls, Tina was doing some whip tricks, Yuki was busy with Nerdi's request…

"Man, this keeps getting better and better..." Whitney said out loud.

"Eh, you get used to it, after a while." Vikki replied back, not keeping her eyes off her balls.

Soon enough, Chris came walking to the team, sporting a huge grin.

"McArthurs! Welcome to tonight's elimination ceremony! In just a few short minutes, you shall be voting off one of your own! But first off, I've got some questions!" Chris announced. "First off, Whitney! How did it feel when you heard Isaac was in the Medical Tents?"

Whitney sighed. "In short, I was fuckin' terrified… I don't want my friend to go out like that!"

"Okay… Question 2 goes to… Quentin! Do you feel safe, tonight?"

"Eh, I believe so, brah." Quentin replied back.

"Right… And finally, Yuki!" Chris announced. "How was that Ivy Diamond you found?"

Yuki smiled, not looking up from her letter. "Well, I gotta hand it to ya; they had some really nice handiwork."

"Yeah, you can guess I didn't have much to say." Chris stated. "In either case, it's time to make your vote." Chris instructed.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote time! Make it count!**

**Tina**: Hmm… Who to vote for? Gotta go for Quentin. Sorry!

**Yuki**: I barely have to vote… So, I gotta go for Xander. I deeply apologize, sweetie.

**Whitney**: Gotta go Quentin for this one.

**Vikki**: Without Omelette, it's my first solo vote… I've gotta vote for Selena on this one. Cause I am not about to backstab my best friend by voting off the guy she's crushing on.

* * *

Once the last person (Selena) returned from voting, Chris came to the podium with a plate of marshmallows.

"Okay, you all know the deal by now; if I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. And Ross gets the first marshmallow!"

"Tina? You've got an extra continue, too!"

"Vikki..."

"Yuki..."

"Whitney..."

"Xander..."

Selena and Xander were the only ones without a marshmallow. The two looked at each other.

"Good luck, dudette." Quentin smiled.

"Same to you too..." Selena nodded back.

"Quentin! Selena! This is the last marshmallow of the evening. And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Selena."

Selena accepted her marshmallow, as Quentin sighed.

"Oh, well. Guess this con's over." Quentin said out loud.

"If anyone wants to send Quentin off, feel free to." Chris stated.

* * *

Quentin was standing at the end of the Dock of Shame, as Vikki, Xander, and Tina were there to say goodbye.

"Bye, Quentin. Sorry that we didn't hang out much." Tina sincerely said.

"If I could, I give you one of my extra tokens, bro." Xander offered.

"Nah, I'm good, brah." Quentin nodded back.

"We'll play even harder in your stead." Vikki commented.

"Thanks, Vikki." Quentin said, as the Boat of Losers docked. "Well, there's my ride. Make sure to tell Kagura to keep ridin' the tide!"

He boarded the boat, as he flashed the peace sign at the campers.

"Peace out!"

The boat then drove off, into the night.

"As for the rest of you? You're safe… For now." Chris announced, as he made his leave.

* * *

**Woods**

It was now nighttime, as Ross and Luka were walking through the woods. The clouds have since cleared out, leaving a beautiful starry sky, and full moon in its wake.

"Today was rather… Yeah." Ross said out loud. "From the heat to that wicked storm… While I would wanna blame aliens, I'm still concerned about any animals that got caught up in this mess."

Luka smiled faintly. "I wouldn't worry about it; I think they got to shelter..."

Ross looked at Luka. "Still worried about your folks, huh?"

"Yeah. I pushed my worry to the side, as I didn't want to be a liability during the challenge." Luka stated.

Ross nodded in understanding, as he dug into his pockets.

"Oh, yeah! I… kinda have a gift for you." Ross said.

"Hm?" Luka asked, as Ross put the Fang of Fosley around Luka's neck.

"Yeah, I kinda kept one of my team's scavenger hunt items after the challenge. Thought you would like it, what with you being edgy and all." Ross said, smiling.

"Aww, you're a sweetie!" Luka thanked, as she removed the Fang, and placed it around Ross' neck. "But… I think this should belong to you."

Ross blushed a deep red. "You really think so?"

"Hey, you've liked me ever since Day One. I thought it was about time to give you a present." Luka smiled warmly.

"I'm still gonna find you an awesome gift, you toughie with a tongue stud." Ross winked.

The mood was soon interrupted, as the Albino Mongoose peeked from the bushes. It chattered for a bit, before it ran off.

Ross sighed. "Aww, why does endangered species always have to ruin our alone time?"

Luka elbowed Ross playfully. "But hey, we did meet up with something albino."

Ross smiled. "Yeah, that was something to look forward to."

* * *

**Confessional: Animals… Always a moment killer.**

**Ross**: Yeah, while I wouldn't call it a date… Cut me a break; Luka's nice! -Blushes-

**Luka**: Hanging out with Ross after this long, hot day… It felt good. -Blushes as well-

**Mongoose**: Squeak! (_Did I interrupt something important?_)

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods, Bob and Hannah were walking in the woods, observing the scenery.

"What a night." Bob said out loud. "Best night, since… Well, me and Tina were standing outside gamestores for midnight releases of hit games."

Hannah grinned. "Whoa, you're out there with Tina after Midnight? Man, you're quite the rebel."

"Hey, no harm was done; we even got a copy for Mrs. BrightWing as well." Bob replied back.

"I guess Tina came into your life, when you needed it most." Hannah said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, she was the first person that was genuinely nice to me." Bob commented. "You can almost say she's… my Onee-Chan."

"Onee-Chan?" Hannah asked.

"It means Big sister." Bob answered. "She, more or less helped me realize that this world wasn't as black as I thought… Man, I was one messed up kid."

"But hey, the worst of it's over, now." Hannah smiled, as she hugged Bob.

Bob blushed a deep red. "Yeah, it sure is."

* * *

Isaac was in his cabin, watching TV by his lonesone, as there was a knock on the door. He got up to notice what appeared to be a tag from a mattress on the floor.

"Isaac? Please meet me on the beach. I want to ask you something." Isaac read out to himself.

He then looked around, and shrugged. "Oh, well. Being that the rest of the campers around here aren't dangerous, it wouldn't hurt but to check it out."

* * *

Isaac walked on the beach, looking around for whoever wrote that note.

"Um, hello? I got your note, saying to meet me here." Isaac said out loud, but didn't see anything. As he was about to leave, though…

"Isaac?"

Isaac turned back around to see Whitney standing there, smiling.

"Got your note, though you didn't have to resort to using a matress tag to write it down." Whitney said out loud.

Isaac blinked. "Wait, is that illegal to remove those?"

"Yeah, probably. You should reattach it later." Whitney answered back.

"So… What was it you wanted to ask?" Isaac asked.

"I got the same question to ask, too!" Whitney exclaimed. "So..."

"Do you..." Isaac continued.

"...Wanna go out?" The both of them finished together, as they blushed a deep red.

"Wait, you really mean so?" Isaac asked.

"Well, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." Whitney answered back. "You're not afraid to show off your love of sewing, you care for your friends..."

Isaac blushed. "You're a tough sweetie as well. You may be patched up, but you're also a kind gal as well. Plus, I think your frizzy hair is a nice touch..."

Whitney blushed, as someone shoved Isaac in front of her. They quickly dashed off.

"Whoa! What was that?" Isaac asked.

"Not sure, but time to make this official!" Whitney winked, as the two of them went even closer, as they closed their eyes, as their lips touched each other. It was their first kiss, and they embraced every moment of it. Not soon afterwards, they separated.

"So… guess we're going out, now." Isaac said, smiling and blushing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Isaac." Whitney blushed back.

The two of them embraced each other's love, as Yuki and Nerdi watched from far away.

"Congrats, Isaac. I'm so proud of you, hon." Yuki said, smiling.

"Hey, even if I had to shove him closer, meow." Nerdi smirked, as she looked up at the sky. "That was for you, Betty."

Yuki also looked up at the sky, and smiled, almost understanding what the puppet meant.

* * *

**Confessional: Awww…**

**Isaac**: Boy, what a day; I never thought it would end with me winning Whitney's heart. I think my Hikikomori days are behind me, for good! Mom? Dad? If I said this before, I'm saying this again… -He smiles- Thank you.

**Whitney**: From getting swallowed whole by a shark to winning a boyfriend… This is awesome! Seriously, though, this show could pass as a Dating Website! Considering if this was online… Oh, well; it'll be posted online shortly enough.

* * *

Not too far from the two, Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the outro.

"And so, Quentin rides the surf right on outta here, and Isaac's found love in the form of Whitney! I thought she was gonna go for the other team, being she..."

He then looks at the two, hoping not to envoke Whitney's wrath again.

"Anyway, what will the two lovebirds do together? How will Kagura react with her sensei gone? Or is it senpai? What's the status of Luka's parents? Will someone imprison Bob's parents, already? And who'll be the next one out? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Quentin - Selena**

**Ross - Quentin**

**Selena - Quentin**

**Tina - Quentin**

**Vikki - Selena**

**Whitney - Quentin**

**Xander - Selena**

**Yuki - Xander**

* * *

****Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina, Ugra, Quentin****

* * *

What is there to say about Quentin? Well, he's the usual surfer of the bunch, as well as a nerd, though that aspect didn't crop up much. For him, it was a rainy day activity. Plus, he was friendly towards Kagura. But all in all, this is where he ends up…

**NEXT TIME**: We check in on the Playa!

**Quentin**: Always keep on ridin' that wave, dudes!

BaconBaka OUT!


	28. All Lettered Out 2

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This time, we check in on the previously eliminated contestants.

* * *

The Boat of Losers docked at the Playa, as Quentin stepped off.

"Whoa, these are some gnarly digs, man." Quentin smiled, as he entered the front door. Nuva was standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Welcome, Quentin!" Nuva greeted.

"Hey, Nuva." Quentin replied back. "Man, today was such a hot one, wasn't it."

"Eh, we mostly kept inside, to be honest." Nuva shrugged. "So, how's everything back on camp?"

"Well, from what I could tell, Isaac and Whitney's falling head over heels for each other…" Quentin answered. "I'm calling it now; they'll hook up in a few days."

"Nice! As for us… Alec just arrived from the hospital, and everyone's doing their own thing." Nuva said. "Look, why don't I help you unpack?"

"Eh, sure." Quentin smiled back.

The two went off to where Quentin's room was, as someone was watching Nuva from not too far off.

* * *

In Quentin's room, the two were unpacking, as she giggled to herself.

"Huh… Never thought you liked Kagura that much." Nuva said, as she held up a framed photograph of Kagura.

Quentin immediately grabbed it, as he blushed in embarrassment. "Hey! She's… cute, and all..."

"I see you blushing, there." Nuva winked. "What were you two up to, while we were at the Playa?"

"Let's see… surfing tutorials… That was it, really." Quentin shrugged, as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" Nuva said out loud, as Gina entered the room, holding a device.

"Hey, Nuva! Yo, dude." Gina said out loud. "You… don't mind if I test this out on you, do you?"

Nuva blinked. "Er, it isn't gonna go south like the last two inventions you made, is it?"

Quentin was puzzled. "Wait, last two?"

"Well, a couple of days ago, she tried to make an infinity lemonade fountain..." Nuva said. "Which went completely pear shaped..."

"Which, may I add, wasn't entirely my fault..." Gina stated.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

_A yellowish blob creature, with a scent of lemons, was in the pool, growling at any passersby. Jeanette and Zero were backing up, the former holding a purse, and the latter, holding a carrot in self-defense._

_"Yeesh, how will I explain that to my girl that we nearly got maimed due to lemonade coming to life?" Jeanette asked._

_"Beats me; I didn't even know that inventor girl's inventions were capable of stuff like that!" Zero replied back._

* * *

"Hey, Zero mostly got the lemon smell off!" Gina defended. "...Mostly."

"And there was earlier today, when I ended up as some ghost thingy." Nuva continued.

* * *

**Earlier today…**

_Nuva, looking like a Phantump from Pokemon, looked at Gina with disapproval._

_"Really. Of all the transformations you wanted to put me through, you chose the one which involved the spirit of a dead kiddo…" Nuva scolded._

_"Hey, at least it worked!" Gina shrugged. "But I may wanna change you back now, before-"_

_"PHANTUMP'S NOT A POKEMON!" Francis yelled from outside Gina's room._

_Nuva sighed, clearly annoyed, as she picked up what appeared to be a replica of Majora's mask. "I'll deal with this..."_

* * *

"This time, this is legit!" Gina reassured the two, as she displayed her invention. "It's a DNA checker, which allows to check one's DNA with some quick ease."

"Hmm… Sounds legit." Quentin said, examining the machine, as he noticed a little opening on top. Plucking a hair off his head, he inserted it into the opening.

"DNA FOUND OF ONE QUENTIN SCHMIDT. PLEASE INSERT OTHER SAMPLE TO FIND RELATIONSHIP."

Nuva shrugged, as she plucked one of her hairs, and inserted it into the opening…

"DNA FOUND OF ONE NUVA MUPPET. RELATION TO EACH OTHER: 0%."

"Hmm… Interesting." Nuva noted.

"Well, glad you wanted to take part in this experiment." Gina said gently, as she left the room, satisfied that an invention of hers worked. Once Gina was out of earshot, Nuva smiled at Quentin.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Nuva commented, as she made her leave.

Quentin smiled, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"God, dude? Protect my main babe Kagura, okay?" Quentin pleaded. "Thanks, man."

* * *

Peter was in his room, playing the single player campaign of CoD.

"Ooooh, yeah! Right in the dick!" Peter smirked. "That'll leave a mark..."

But right outta nowhere, he could hear some laughing.

"Okay, that kinda laughter is not the kind I like..." Peter stated seriously, as he paused his game, and went to check it out.

He crept silently in the halls, as the laughter got louder and louder. Eventually, he was at the source, as he sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh, it just had to be him..." Peter sighed, as he put his ear closer to the door… And quickly stepped back.

He was shocked and appalled at what he heard.

"Did he just say he made dimensionald3n14l, whoever he is, CRY?! Okay, that tears it!" An angry Peter stated, as he swung open the door.

Upon seeing that the door was open, Francis quickly got up, and stomped over to Peter.

"What do YOU want, you failure of a Squid?" Francis snapped at Peter.

"Simple, I want you to quit bullying other people online!" Peter ordered.

"And why should I?" Francis asked.

"Because…" Peter said, as he pounded a fist into his palm. "I can pull what that Kyle kid did a couple days ago."

But Francis merely laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA, you? Don't you know a general rule of thumb? You don't hit people that wear glasses."

Peter snapped his fingers in frustration. "Damn, he's right..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some more trolling to commence. I may be banned from over several forums, but that's what multiple accounts are for-" Francis stated, as…

"But… Did that rule of thumb state that if two people are wearing glasses when engaging into a fight, it's more or less even?" Peter asked, somehow wearing a pair of Alec's specs. "Damn… How does he even see in these?"

"So, you wanna fight, hm? You're naught but just an insufficient child, who's angry that their mommy left the crust on their peanut butter sandwich." Francis stated.

Peter's eyes went wide behind the lens, as he glared at the Troll.

"What… Did… You… SAY?!" Peter roared out loud.

"I said-"

"Don't you DARE mention peanuts to me! It's on, NOW!" Peter yelled out loud, as he pocketed Alec's glasses, and began to run after Francis, as…

"Hold it! Stop it, you two!"

Peter turned around to see that Gina was standing there, glaring at the two.

"What's the deal here?!" Gina scolded, still holding on to the DNA device. "I heard some commotion, and I had to see what was going on."

"Well, Mister Killjoy here just had to ruin my fun online." Francis stated.

"Fun, my ass! All he's doing is trolling people online." Peter said out loud.

"And what is that retarded thing, you retard?" Francis continued. "Some lame excuse for an invention, that's what."

"Hey, it's not lame!" Peter defended. "I just think that her inventions are… Well, nice."

"Well, why not the two of you test it out together? It'll make you equally retarded, hm?" Francis instructed.

"Alright, I will!" Peter said, as he plucked a hair off his head. Inserting it into Gina's machine, the results were given out.

"DNA FOUND OF ONE PETER CEREBUS. PLEASE INSERT OTHER SAMPLE TO FIND RELATIONSHIP."

Gina did the same thing, as something different happened from last time.

"DNA FOUND OF ONE GINA APERTURE. RELATIONSHIP: COUSINS."

Peter went wide with shock.

"You mean to tell me… I was in love… with my cousin?" Peter asked, almost silently, and with tears starting to develop.

But Francis continued on. "So, both you and the retard here are cousins? Maybe you two should just do the hunka-chunka; have some inbreds to infect the world with."

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room, almost seemingly sobbing.

"Peter, wait!" Gina said out loud, as Francis cleared his throat.

"Why bother chasing after him? We know all he's an accident-"

POW!

Francis was soon on the ground, with a fist imprint on his cheek, and a livid Gina glaring down at him, with her hands clenched up as well.

"Don't you DARE call a friend of mine an accident. Got it?!" Gina ordered, as Francis nodded, almost frightened.

She soon left the room, to look for her friend.

"Now… Where would he be…" Gina pondered. "Maybe the minibar? I often see him grabbing some cookie dough milkshakes from there from time to time."

* * *

With Jeanette and Zero, they were checking on the wild animals around the Playa. Even though they were away from Wawanakwa, the storm also hit them, as well. Currently, Zero was picking up some fallen tree limbs.

"Man, whatta mess..." Zero said to Jeanette.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this much damage since… Well, ever." Jeanette stated. "You checked up on the bunnies?"

"They're okay. Kinda soaked, but I dried them off." Zero smiled back. "Okay, that's the last of the tree limbs. Thankfully, I didn't spot any ruined seagull nests."

Jeanette nodded in approval. "Man, you've really got a heart with animals, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. It's humans, I don't understand." Zero replied back. "Sure, you've been nice to me, but… How about the others?"

Jeanette blinked. "Wow, you've really have been extremely sheltered as a kid..."

"Blame my folks. I didn't see the city until I was about 14." Zero replied back. "Before then, I was living right smack-dab in the middle of nowhere. And when that academy went on trips, they would avoid any and all routes to the city, in order to not _corrupt_ us."

"Yikes..." Jeanette said. "Fire and Brimstone, much?"

"Yeah… When this show's over, I'm outta my folk's dump, first shot I get." Zero stated. "No more of this crap. I'll still adore my Lord and Savior. But I'll find some other place where people'll accept me for being… Well, me."

Jeanette smiled. "Well, if that does occur, I'll ask my folks if you could stay the night. And besides, no worries about any mistakening of us doing the hunka-chunka, with me loving women and all."

Zero nodded, as a thought hit him.

"Hey, I gotta ask; when did you realize you were a lesbian?" Zero asked.

"Well, it was when I was in the mall, and Britt had on the cutest..." Jeanette started to say.

* * *

With Danny, and surprising enough, Alec, the two were watching some Lucha Libre on TV.

"Aww, come on! Put him in a headlock!" Danny yelled at the TV, as he groaned some more. "Are you blind, ref? He clearly cheated!"

"I don't quite follow the… Science in this." Alec said out loud. "Why are they harming themselves for entertainment?"

"Because it's fun? Duh." Danny answered back. "And what's with not shouting out the word science?"

"Doctor said to cool it with the shouting for a few days. I'm still a bit weak, but I'm well enough to step outta bed." Alec stated, as he looked at the TV screen. "...Does that wrestler have a lab coat on, and a beaker themed mask?"

"Dude… You've NEVER heard of the masked wrestler Dr. KaziKrush before?" Danny asked, with his eyes wide.

"Nope, can't say I've had." Alec answered back. "Mom and mommy never allowed me to watch wrestling before."

"KaziKrush managed to take on Demonholic in a title match that lasted up to 35 minutes!" Danny bragged. "Dude, we gotta toughen you up."

"Wait, how?" Alec asked.

"Well, you're already proved you got some tough stuff within you, nerd. You managed to take on one a bite of one of those ticks, and you LIVED." Danny declared. "Trust me; you can be one tough cookie if you TRY."

"Okay, I'll try." Alec nodded back, as he sighed. "Boy, this'll be more harder than Candace's theory involving the Disney animation canon I heard before I went to the hospital..."

Danny scratched his head in confusion. "Okay, I am really lost here… Explain?"

"Well, it helps that there's a split in the timeline, which there's one where animals evolve from transformed humans from Pinocchio." Alec explained. "Or, at least the ones that keep their vocal cords."

Danny shivered. "God, that donkey transformation sequence freaks me the fuck out..."

"Humans more or less change over time to… Well, furries." Alec shrugged. "Hey, her words, not mine."

Danny sighed. "Man, I've really gotta talk to Candace next time I see her..."

* * *

In what appeared to be a theater of sorts, Nuva was sitting back, with a remote control by her side, as thus a tub of popcorn.

"Thankfully, everyone doesn't know about this room yet..." Nuva muttered to herself, as she pressed a button on the remote control and laid back. "Always remain a classic, Muppet Treasure Island."

But before the movie could begin, there was the sound of footsteps.

Nuva leaned forward in shock. "What was that?"

Grasping the remote control, she looked around to find out where the footsteps were coming from. They've since ceased. She sighed as she leaned back.

"Eh, nothing. I must be imagining things." Nuva said to herself.

The footsteps started up again.

"Okay, I am freaked out now. Come out!" Nuva ordered.

She soon realized who she was yelling at…

"Uh… Hey." Ugra muttered.

"Ugra?" Nuva questioned. "Whatta doing here?"

"Well… I thought you felt lonely." Ugra answered back. "Everyone's either hanging out with someone, or doing something I… rather not discuss."

"Oh." Nuva smiled back.

"Plus, I wanted to talk to you, and stuff, being I didn't have much of a chance to do so back on the island." Ugra explained.

Nuva looked at the screen, as the titles started.

"Well, I'm getting ready to watch some Muppet Treasure Island. Wanna join me?" Nuva offered.

Ugra smiled. "That was one of my favorite movies growing up! Or course I'll join!"

He got in the seat next to Nuva's, and the two were watching the film, all while sharing a bag of popcorn. In the middle of grabbing some, their two hands touched each others. They quickly pulled away, blushing in the process.

* * *

At the minibar, Peter was in the middle of his cookie dough milkshake. Trying not to choke out a sob, he reached into his pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be a picture. It appeared to be of a younger Peter, teaching a young, brunette girl, how to play a game. The two looked to be happy, and having a good time.

"Mary… I could use your advice..." Peter said, trying not to cry. "What do I even do? I didn't know Gina was my cousin..."

"Peter?"

Peter looked at the entrance to the bar to see Gina, who looked worried.

"Peter, you ran off after Francis… Don't worry, he's out like a light for the rest of the night." Gina reassured. "But still… You okay?"

Peter sighed. "No… I haven't felt this down in such a long time..."

Gina sat down next to Peter, as she noticed the picture he was holding.

"So… Who's the girl?" Gina asked.

"Hm?" Peter replied back.

"The girl in the picture. Who's she?" Gina asked.

Peter sighed, as he looked around to see if anyone was hearing in. Finally…

"She's my younger sister..." Peter admitted.

Gina blinked. "Younger sister…? I had another cousin, too?"

"Yeah..." Peter sighed. "Me and Mary more or less did everything together; be it game, or care for ourselves. My older brother Paul would care less about her."

"So… Maybe I outta introduce myself to her someday?" Gina asked.

But Peter shook his head. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. She's… Dead." Peter sighed, trying not to cry.

Gina was stunned. "Your sister's… dead?"

"It wasn't a pretty sight..." Peter said. "One of Paul's friends came over, and had a peanut butter sandwich. He had it on the table next to some lunch I was fixing Mary. She didn't notice the peanut butter in the middle, and took a bite out of it, and… She collapsed on the floor, unable to breathe properly. I tried to call 911, but their phone service was out. I even tried to administer an epipen, but we were out as well. So, I picked her up, and started to run to the hospital… But it was too late. She uttered out an I Love You to me, and closed her eyes… She died in my arms."

Gina was silent. "Oh My God… Peter..."

"My older sister Paul wouldn't care less; all he wanted to do was go to some cheesy concert on the day of the funeral. I mourned for Mary, dammit!" Peter yelled out loud. "I had to explain everything that happened to mom and dad. And in the end, Paul's friends weren't allowed back, anymore. Paul started to torment me after that. That's when I took to the world online, started to take out my frustrations. It was a dog-eat-dog for me. Can't use Kill or Be Killed anymore, thanks a LOT, Undertale… I even tried to forget about Mary, aside of a picture… But seeing Tina… Brought those memories back."

"Yikes… I'm so very sorry you gotta go through that." Gina said, comforting Peter by rubbing his back.

"Tina more or less reminded me of Mary, with her love of Nintendo..." Peter muttered. "While I still think FPS games are… Well, cool… I always had a soft spot for run and gun platformers. But having to deal with Paul… Changed who I am. And in the end, I took out my frustrations on Tina… And look where that ended up."

Gina looked at Peter, and smiled gently.

"Well, you know what? After this show's over… You're rooming with me." Gina declared.

"Hm?" Peter looked at Gina.

"I won't stand around and watch you get pushed around by your bully of an older brother, anymore. If he desires attention from his parents, then let him do so. But you don't gotta get caught in the crossfire." Gina reassured. "Just remember these words from some Disney movie I liked growing up… Ohana means family. Nobody gets left behind or forgotten. And us two ARE an Ohana."

Peter teared up from those words, this time, from happiness. "T-Thank you, Gina..."

"Now… How about we play a round of Ghosts?" Gina offered.

But Peter simply shook his head.

"Nah… How about we play some Gunstar Heroes, instead?" Peter replied back.

"Going old school… Nice!" Gina smiled, as the two left the mini-bar. Peter may have not gotten the girl of his dreams, but he did receive something far worth it…

A loving family.

* * *

And there we have it! The Playa episode is complete! A ship sunk, a ship set sail… It feels nice to hear from the eliminated campers, huh?

And yeah, I know some of you wanted Geter. But I felt this was a more sensible solution. While they don't get together romantically, they are still together at the end, in a way. Hope that satisfies any of the parties out there!

**NEXT TIME**: It's a soap box derby challenge! Although being in a buildable car may bring some memories back to one contestant...

BaconBaka OUT!


	29. Super Flowerly Kart -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Yeah, while I was gonna update another story first, I came across some Writer's Block... So, I decided to head back to here, for the time being.

**Yuki's Face Paint: **A snowflake [L], and a fireball [R]. (Thanks, CragmiteBlaster!)

This episode, we start up the next challenge!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the recap.

"Last time… On Dictionary..."

"It was the hottest day of the year! Other than unleashing some fanservice from some campers, it also brought some difficulties to Isaac, who couldn't stand the heat. He fainted shortly in the challenge, leaving his team, the Jealous Jossees, to pick up the slack. Not too long after, the heat of the day faded away, when a vicious thunderstorm came to the island, adding a real element of danger to the challenge. In the end, the Jealous Jossees won, leading the Manly MacArthurs to be sent to the Campfire. In the end, Quentin was the one to hit the waves."

"Now… 16 campers are left. Now these questions remain; with just a party of three, will the Tough Turtles bounce back? What will Isaac do, now that his days as a shut-in are over? Will Maxwell ever win Tina's heart? And who'll be the next one out? Find out right now, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Somewhere…**

In a room somewhere, Miss Gravlei was in the mansion of the business she's acquired by murdering Mr. and Mrs. Mopphaier in cold blood. She was currently talking to an employee of hers.

"So… What info do you have on their daughter?" Miss Gravlei demanded.

"Well, ma'am… She is not around town." The employee answered back.

"Then go and FIND HER." Miss Gravlei sneered. "I demand her head on my table."

"However… We did find her whereabouts." The employee continued. "According to her friends, she IS on Wawanakwa Island, taking part in a reality show."

Miss Gravlei was not impressed. "Seriously? Those trivial things?!"

"It isn't just any trivial reality show; it's called Total Drama. You get on there, you're more or less famous." The employee answered back. "At least, that's what the song says."

Miss Gravlei pondered a bit more. "Hmm… Tell me more about this… Total Drama."

"Well, like I said, you get on there, you're famous." The employee explained. "You could be a first boot, and you would still be well-liked."

"I see..." Miss Gravlei nodded, as an idea struck her. "How much would someone pay if I hand over one of those contestants… personally?"

The employee nodded. "But… What if some of them ever fought back? I did some research, and one of the contestants managed to fight off against a giant. One of the interns is even a skilled driver."

Miss Gravlei looked at the employee square in the eye. "You leave that to me and the rest of the employees."

The employee was confused. "The rest of the employees?"

"As for you… You know far too much." Miss Gravlei answered back, as she pulled out a strange-looking gun. Aiming at the employee, she licked her lips. "Goodbye..."

"No wait!" The employee cried out.

It was too late. Miss Gravlei pulled the trigger, hitting the employee where he stood. He then started to petrify into stone, until he was nothing left but a statue.

"Start preparing the ship for our trip to Wawanakwa Island." Miss Gravlei demanded over the intercom. "It's time… That we kill two birds with one stone."

…

…

"That snake and mongoose will be mine… And the campers, as well..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Camp Wawanakwa…**

**Tough Turtles**

* * *

The three girls were in their cabin, watching TV.

"Well, let's face it; we're Team Ullong." Omelette said out loud.

"Yeah, all that's missing is some tattooed bartender..." Vikki added.

"Would Luka on the other team have sufficed?" Candace asked.

"I highly doubt she knows about mixed drinks." Vikki chuckled.

"Still, Angie had a cute butt, to be honest." Omelette winked. "Hey, she's quite a cutie, to be honest!"

Vikki looked at Omelette and smiled.

"Omelette? Never change." Vikki said out loud.

"Don't intend to." Omelette replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Quite short, but what do you expect?**

**Omelette**: -She is sporting her signature grin- Hey, can't keep us down for too long! It's time that this trio becomes the most powerful team around! They'll never expect the team with the fewest team members to ransack the other teams!

**Vikki**: -She's smiling- Boy, I sure lucked out, huh? I ended up on a team, which while we lost mostly, we deeply cared for each other… Well, aside of Francis, but that's neither here nor there.

**Candace**: Time for this team to become the next Huey, Dewey, and Louie! ...Or would it be Hammi, Dani, and Lucy in this case?

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Boy's Side**

* * *

Ross, Xander, Tina, Luka, and Whitney were hanging out in the Boy's Side of the room. Selena decided to take an early night, so they left her alone. They were currently playing a game on the SNES, in this case, Super Mario Kart.

"So… You haven't broken your smile since you returned back to the cabin." Tina winked at Whitney, who was also playing alongside Tina.

"Nope! There's a reason I'm smiling, and it's not because I'm winning so far." Whitney remarked back.

"Let me guess; you hooked up with Isaac?" Xander asked.

Whitney blinked. "Hey! How did you know?"

"Well, with how you acted earlier after learning Isaac was in the Medical Tents, it was clear you found your fellow Player Two, holmes." Xander replied back.

Whitney blushed. "What can I say? I love Isaac! He's quite the sweetheart! And now that he's broken outta his shell, we're gonna help him toughen up, between challenges."

Onscreen, Whitney went wide-eyed, as her character (Toad) was hit by Tina's character (Yoshi).

"Hey, no fair! You guys distracted me with romance!" Whitney replied back.

"You are going up against a master, Whitney." Luka said, as she looked at Tina. "So… When are you gonna… I dunno… Go out with Maxwell?"

Tina went wide-eyed, as Whitney sped past Tina, winning the race. "Awww, you botched it up! I had her on the ropes, too!"

"Soooo… What's the verdict, cotton candy?" Luka teased.

Tina sighed, as she blushed lightly.

"I… have a crush on him." Tina admitted. "Right from when I saw him on the island for the first time, I've always enjoyed him. He's even friendly towards Bob, as well."

"A true big bro, if I say so." Ross added in.

"But with us being on different teams… We haven't had much of a chance to connect." Tina continued. "How did you and Isaac do it, Whitney?"

"Well, we hung out between challenges." Whitney answered back. "But hey, we're still early in the game. You can win his heart yet!"

"Yeah, we'll all be rooting for you!" Ross exclaimed.

Tina smiled at her teammates. "Thanks, guys…"

* * *

**Confessional: OTP! OTP!**

**Tina**: Yeah, I kinda tried to not converse with the other team… You can guess how that went, huh?

**Luka**: Hey, if anyone deserves to win a dude, it's Tina.

* * *

**Schemin' Squids, Girls Side**

* * *

Selena was quietly sleeping away, all while dreaming of machinery…

* * *

**Confessional: Vroom-Vroom!**

**Selena**: My dreams tell me… I should drive a motorcycle sometime soon. Or any type of car…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

* * *

Isaac was lying back in his bed, smiling. Nerdi was on Isaac's stomach.

"Guys? I just feel so happy right now..." Isaac stated.

"Yeah, Isaac?" Bob asked, looking up from his game.

"Well, let's just say…" Nerdi gave off a smile. "He's scored himself a new party member, meow."

"Really? Awesome!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Neat!" Ethan nodded back.

"Thanks, guys." Isaac replied back. "I feel like I could do anything, now..."

He then looked up some more.

"Still, think I can truly come out of my shell?" Isaac asked. "I may have ditched my old days as a shut-in, but I still got a way to go. Heck, I even self-harmed myself via slapping myself in the past."

Bob nodded. "If you find yourself a good therapist, then you can get that treated well."

"Huh..." Isaac said, understanding. "You do make a good point… I never did go to one in the past to deal with my problems."

"Then after the show, maybe a visit is warranted?" Ethan suggested.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah… For now, though… Who's up for a flick before bed?"

Bob nodded. "Sure, I'm game! What's your movie of choice?"

"Well..." Isaac smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: It shall be a mystery! Unless blabbed in the Confessional.**

**Isaac**: What can I say? I enjoy the Toy Story franchise!

**Nerdi**: Cool… Think I can be an extra in Toy Story 4, meow?

**Bob**: Yeah, I went through therapy… And so did Tina, as well. Her reasoning? I rather not explain…

**Maxwell**: Isaac found himself a GF? Lucky!

**Ethan**: First couple of the game… Who knew?

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Girl's Side**

* * *

The girls were sitting around in their room, playing Scrabble. Unknown to the three, a rainbow-colored snake was watching them from the window.

"Hmm… I can't think heads or tails out of these words…" Hannah pondered. She currently had the letters K-A-S-I-M-A-and a Q.

"Better than my pile. I have a Q, a J, an X, a Z, and a Superman logo." Yuki replied.

"Hmmm… I got it!" Kagura exclaimed, as she laid letters on the board. "K-A-M-I-N-E-K-O."

"Uh… I'm not sure proper names count, hon." Yuki said sincerely.

"Aw, baka!" Kagura groaned, as she withdrew her tiles.

"So… Any other board games?" Hannah replied.

"Uh… Let's see..." Yuki said, as she looked through the board games. "Candyland: Health Nut edition?"

She opened the game box, and found that the board game was heavily edited.

"Awww, they censored the Molasses Swamp!" Hannah complained. "It's now called the Rice Stream."

"And Princess Lolly was changed to… I kid you not, Carrot Girl." Yuki sighed.

Kagura blinked. "Wow… They're really that censor-heavy, Yuki-Chan?"

"Apparently so..." Yuki answered, as she put away the board game, and held up another board game. "So… Er, you guys up for some extreme Operation, instead?"

* * *

****Confessional: Wanna make something cooler? Add extreme!****

**Kagura**: (She looks a little electrified.) No wonder why they call it "Extreme Operation"…

**Hannah**: Yeah, that Scrabble game was rigged… What's going on with the world of board games, anyway?

**Yuki**: That wasn't all the tiles I found. They gave us two U's, and the chest logo from Iron Man. Kaizo Scrabble, anyone?

* * *

**Dana's Trailer**

* * *

Dana was busy on her laptop, still hoping to get in contact with Luka's parents.

"Man, where are those guys?" Dana pondered, as she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in; it's open!"

Allie walked in, as she closed the door behind her, and sat next to Dana.

"So, any luck on finding Luka's folks?" Allie asked.

"Not at all; it's like they ceased to exist, or something." Dana answered back. "I even tried to eMail them, but I got no response…"

"Now, now… Don't stress yourself." Allie instructed, as she rubbed Dana's back, comforting her. "That won't do much good in the long run. Why not try talking about something else?"

"Well..." Dana said, as she thought of a question. "How did you decide to become a goth? I can understand Hannah, being she said she was raised as one."

"I… well, didn't start off as a goth." Allie admitted. "You see, I was around 4 to 5, when… I lost my parents."

Dana's heart sunk. "Wow… I'm so very sorry, Allie..."

"Yeah, it was a really brutal wreck..." Allie sighed. "I can't recall what happened, but a dead body was dropped in front of the highway, and my parents swerved to avoid it and slammed into the side of the bridge... I managed to barely escape and nearly get killed myself until the police arrived and they took off… My cousins took me in after losing them. Raised me as one of their own. I soon became part of their family. A gothic family, but still… I still miss my parents, though. It's why I inspire to become a medic, to help those in need."

"I see." Dana smiled. "And the goth thing?"

"Hey, after being raised by them since you were five, you tend to take after them after awhile." Allie chuckled. "And now at the age of 17, I'm already attending medical school. Sure, I may not look professional, but trust me, I know what's best for a patient."

"I see." Dana nodded. "And the gaming stuff? Cause who would get a tattoo of a Hydregion? Besides fans of the OP Dragon Type?"

"In between doctor stuff, I often played some of my cousin's games. Eventually, they got me some games of my own." Allie answered back. "As for the Hydregion tattoo? Well, dragons are cool. And it looked super badass. I've even got one on my team, too!"

Dana smiled. "Cool… Maybe I outta battle your family of… Mons… Sometime..."

At that moment, some realization came to the red-haired intern.

"Family… Hmm..." Dana pondered, as she started to type furiously on her keyboard.

"Dana? What's going on?" Allie asked.

"Well… If I can't contact Luka's parents for some reason… Why not try some of Luka's friends back at home?" Dana explained.

Allie smiled. "You're a smart girl, Dana."

"Naaahhh, you're the smarter one." Dana replied back. "Okay, I'm getting one of the Peaceful Pawz on Skype. Maybe then, we can solve this mystery once and for all..."

Activating Skype, what appeared to be a Caucasian female, around Allie's age, appeared onscreen. She had long black hair with green highlights, wearing a cap on her head, and even had body piercings on her face.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

"Er, this is one of the Interns from Total Drama Dictionary. Am I speaking to a miss Angel-" Dana started to ask as…

"Oh, this is she." Angel nodded back.

"Well… Something kinda came up a couple nights ago, and… Look, I need you to check on Luka's folks." Dana instructed. "I can't get ahold of Luka's parents… At all. And being that she did told her team about all of the stuff you've done..."

Angel grinned. "You got it; I'll check out the situation."

The Skype call ended, as Dana laid back.

"It's all up to her, now..." Dana said out loud.

"In either case, I should get back to work on finishing up the latest touches on the next challenge." Allie smiled. "Night, Dana!"

Right as Allie left, Dana laid down in her bed, and set a picture down. It was a picture of three girls. The first one was a rather brown-skinned girl with dark brown hair, wearing brown clothing… And covered head to toe in all sorts of paint designs. Next to her was a rather muscular female wearing glasses, and was wearing a green hoodie. And the third one was Dana herself. Looking at the picture, she smiled.

"Uma… Emile… Hope you're keeping the homefront safe without me..." Dana smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: What a good group of friends…**

**Dana**: Yeah, I should explain. I met the two at a group. That's all I'm saying. Us two became really good friends after that. There's no telling what kinda hijinks that ensue with us two together.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the Mess Hall, in the middle of breakfast. Isaac and Whitney were gazing into each others eyes very lovingly.

"Yeesh, they been at it for almost 5 minutes." Selena said out loud.

"Hey, the two just hooked up last night; give them some slack." Tina replied back, as she went to get some breakfast for herself.

With Isaac and Whitney, they continued to look at each other, as…

"HA! You blinked!" Whitney smirked back.

"Hey, no fair! Moisture got in my eye!" Isaac teased back.

"You know the deal we made." Whitney winked.

Isaac sighed playfully, as he downed some orange juice and inhaled…

"BEEELLLCCCHHH! ...Excuse me."

Whitney nodded in approval. "Nice job!"

"Thanks." Isaac nodded back. "So… Since we're together now, I'm guessing I'm gonna need a nose bandage?"

"Well, my older bro's fiance lasted around 5 weeks before she received hers." Whitney inquired. "And it was due to… Well, all I can say is that Dr. Pepper has a lotta fizz, and let's leave it at that, 'kay?"

"Noted." Isaac nodded.

* * *

Not too soon after, both Dana and Allie walked into the Mess Hall, talking amongst themselves.

"...But I think that's supposed to be a training tool to us viewers." Allie said out loud.

"But it's the best kinda training tool! It's exciting and educational at the same time!" Dana exclaimed.

"Whatta talkin' about, hon?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, just a little show called World's Wildest Police Chases." Dana replied back.

"Uh, don't they overexariate a bit?" Ross questioned.

"Hey, only a little." Dana shrugged.

"Like you're the one that has dreams of blasting through Bieber's neighborhood in an Indy Car." Allie winked.

"Can't a girl dream? He's a jerk, anyway." Dana replied back, as she looked at the campers. "In either case, we've came in to announce that Chris has some news to unleash onto you guys on the beach after breakfast."

"Shocker, brah." Xander said out loud. "What else is new?"

"Only that Dana mentioned farting at a sleepover one time." Allie answered back.

"Allie!" Dana scolded back.

"Hey, we needed something new to discuss." Allie said with a nod.

* * *

**The Beach**

The 16 Campers were awaiting on the beach, awaiting Chris' news.

"So… What's going on?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Yeah, there's gotta be something which had us be summoned." Maxwell added, while holding Kanata.

Soon enough, Chris came up to the front of the campers.

"Campers! So far, you've lasted 12 days on this island. That's almost 2 weeks. And that's an achievement!" Chris announced. "You also outlasted 10 of your campers so far. Now, I've got some exciting news, but first off… Why not tell us in the Confessional how you feel? In alphabetical order, please?"

* * *

**Confessional: So far, so good…**

**Bob**: Wow, I never thought to last this long! I've thought I would get taken out early, due to my age. Instead, I've found friends, including the bestest friend of all in the name of Hannah. Things are really looking up!

**Candace**: I admit; Sophie dared me to send in an audition for the show… Just look at my animated self now. Now, can I go even farther? Stay tooned in! ...I apologize for the bad pun.

**Ethan**: I been through everything this show had to offer; fun, heartbreak, and most of all… Friendship. Who knows what the future holds?

**Hannah**: Huh… I always thought I would be a challenge threat, due to my strength. I've really lucked out with my team. Now with some awesome people, as thus some awesome cuties like Bob and Allie… Things can only get even more awesome! Wait… Did I call Allie an awesome cutie? Aw, fu-

**Isaac**: I know I got on the show, thanks to my folks bribing me. Now? I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm winning this for Whitney, and for Betty.

**Kagura**: Who knew one mail mixup had me sent over to here? Now? I got me a crush waiting wherever he is, and I'm learning how to surf, as well! I still wonder how that Kirby girl felt when she ended up on Osaka's Got Talent, anyway...

**Luka**: I've seen a lotta animals on this island, fell in love with a wonderful guy… I've had a lotta fun on this isle so far. And I can only go even farther!

**Maxwell**: What can I say? This game… Was more awesome than a Slice of Life anime getting a second season! Plus, I got to meet one of the coolest girls I know! -He blushes-

**Omelette**: This game is the best! I graded butts, made besties with a clown… All in all, I can call my game a success… But will I stop? Hell no! I'm going all the way, guys!

**Ross**: Sure, I didn't see anything paranormal. But who cares? I found myself one sweetie of a punk girl! Who knew that the one meant for me was… Well, wore more metal?

**Selena**: Those nerds got lucky… I haven't even began to unleash my true power yet...

**Tina**: This game is the best! I've made friends, did some stuff I'm surprised I could even do… And even crushed on someone, too… What's next? Well, that's up to the stars to decide!

**Vikki**: Huh, who knew I would end up outlasting ten people? Granted, one of them was a medivak… Still, I've made some really neat friends, one in the name of Omelette. This game can only get more awesomer, I feel.

**Whitney**: I'm feeling pumped! I've got a boyfriend, I outlasted several people… I'm ready for the next challenge! I warned everyone that I was good!

**Xander**: Gnarly game, holmes! I only feel this game can only get even better… As for me going farther? Well, just insert another coin, and find out!

**Yuki**: This game… It's enjoyable, hon! I had time to sketch, and I even matchmaked a couple, to boot! Now… What could be next for me? Who knows?

* * *

Once Yuki returned, Chris flashed his signature grin at the campers.

"Now that we're done with that, I've got an announcement… The current teams are no more! Welcome to the first merge!" Chris announced.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"First merge? What?" Ross said, scratching the back of his head.

"This is a game changer..." Isaac added.

"What's gonna happen now?" Vikki asked out loud.

"Yep, the teams have dissolved into two. But that's neither here, nor there. Now… If I call out your name, please report over to the red mat… Xander, Ethan, Selena, Omelette, Ross, Hannah, Vikki, and Kagura! You are now therefore known… As the Preyin' Penguins!"

"Awesome!" Omelette exclaimed, as the team started to disperse to the red mat.

"Guess we're still in a team, huh?" Vikki replied to her teammate.

"I'll continue talking to you after challenges, Bob!" Hannah shouted at her now former teammate.

With the remaining campers, Maxwell was beaming.

"Wait… That means..." Maxwell grinned.

"Now… As for you, please report over to the blue mat. Candace, Yuki, Whitney, Luka, Maxwell, Bob, Isaac, and Tina… You are now-"

"**YES!"** Maxwell cheered out in triumph, as his current teammates starred at him. "Oh, sorry… Continue on, Chris."

"Thank you." Chris replied back. "Now, you all are now called… The Stealthy Seals!"

"Quite a badass name, if I say so." Whitney smirked.

"I can only sense some awesome stuff ahead." Candace said out loud.

"And I can see that Maxwell's happy." Isaac commented, as he looked at Maxwell. "That musta been the happiest he's ever been."

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's a happy camper…**

**Maxwell**: Tina's on my team! For good! Now I can get even closer to her! -He blinks- ...Boy, that came out wrong, did it?

* * *

"Also, with the new teams, comes some mentors for your team. You can chat them up, if you're feeling down, or whatnot." Chris explained. "You got to know them for a few days, for the Penguins, it's our gothic doctor, Allie!"

Allie walked up to the team, smiling away.

"You can bet I'll help you out in any way, guys." Allie said warmly.

Hannah silently nodded back.

"And for the Seals? It's our resident intern, Dana!" Chris announced, as Dana approached her team.

"Hey, guys! If you've got any probs, come approach me, okay?" Dana said out loud.

"And with that said… It's on to today's challenge! Only… It's on another island." Chris continued, as the Boat of Losers docked, and the campers boarded, ready to head off to their next challenge…

* * *

**?**

* * *

The boat sailed across the ocean, as an island started to appear off the horizon… It appeared to carry a abundance of flora life, from what some of the campers could observe. Once the boat docked itself, the campers dispersed, and stepped onto the island. Candace looked all around at the flora life that surrounded the campers.

"Whoa, look at all the flora that's all around!" Candace exclaimed. "Tulips, sunflowers, roses..."

"And allergies..." Isaac winced, as he sneezed. Whitney handed over a tissue. "Thank you."

"Yeah, kinda figures that the pollen count would be high for an isle of flowers, meow." Nerdi said out loud. "Still, this place seems rather wicked..."

"Campers!" Chris announced. "Welcome to one of the islands around the Wawanakwa archipelago! This one is known as the Flower Atoll! As you can guess, this is where your next challenge will take place."

"Wait, one of the islands?" Omelette asked. "I never noticed any other islands, to be honest. What's some of the others?"

"Well… See that shadowy place over there?" Dana replied back, as she pointed at what appeared to be some dark clouds, far in the distance. The clouds were soot black, almost giving off a frighting feeling "It's an island known as Blood Rock… From what I read up on that isle, and from the sort of mood it sets off… it scares even me."

"Yeah, and you're the one that said you wanted to lob spitwads at Pyramid Head." Allie joked.

"I know my dangerous places, and a place like Blood Rock is one you do NOT wanna fuck around with." Dana inquired. "Believe me, guys. Stay away from that isle."

"That scary, huh?" Omelette asked, as Dana nodded. "Yep, marking that off my vacation list."

"Yeah, no kidding; a place called Blood Rock?" Tina gulped. "Sign me the frick OUT."

"So, our next challenge is picking flowers?" Vikki asked. "That's quite a step down from a scavenger hunt in the blazing heat."

"However, there's more to this isle than meets the eye. Now, if you'll follow me..." Chris said, as the campers started to follow the host.

* * *

Soon enough, they were on what appeared to be a racetrack, built on the island. There were also 8 vehicles, almost designed like the go-karts from Mario Kart: Double Dash. Tina gulped at what was awaiting her.

"Oh, dear..." Tina whimpered.

"Tina, you okay?" Maxwell asked, clearly concerned about his friend.

Tina simply shook her head.

"Maxwell? Remember back when we hosted that party for Lily a few days ago, and I got close to you while riding in the limo?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I remember..." Maxwell nodded back.

"Well… I gotta be truthful to you; my real fear isn't Zingers… It's vehicles." Tina admitted. "I don't have a problem with driving them in a game, as thus riding in them. But in real life? I'm more or less scared to ride… It was a wonder I didn't drop out of the contest right there and then."

"Campers! Welcome to what I would like to call the Wawanakwa Cup! If you seen any kart racer before, it's very simple! Just race around this racetrack, all while trying to be the first one past the finish line! Now, you can guess that your karts are all red and blue. Your task is for your team to be the first one to race their karts across the finish line! However… There's kinda a prob. The kart's kinda missing one important element you needed to race with; a steering wheel. That's right; your team's steering wheel's located somewhere on the island. Now… Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Good! Now, once you find your steering wheel for your kart, hand it over to your team's mentor, and wait for your next task. But be forewarned; this isle isn't as kind as Wawanakwa; there are some dangers on this isle. Be careful of any irate moles. They can lob a rock faster than anyone I know. And be VERY careful not to run into any of the D-3n14l Pollen. You take a whiff of that stuff… You'll be seeing more than just pink elephants." Chris instructed.

"Question!" Candace shouted out loud. "Would those pink elephants be on parade? Cause there's a very strong chance that violates all sorts of copyright laws."

"Not to my knowledge." Allie shrugged.

"Plus, fair use! Not like the cameras can see any hallucinations." Omelette reassured.

Candace nodded. "Well, you got me there."

"Now, with that said… It's time to find your steering wheels!" Chris announced, as the teams started to disperse, looking around for their various steering wheels.

* * *

**Stealthy Seals**

* * *

Maxwell and Tina were walking around, with Tina holding onto Kanata close to her chest for comfort.

"I can guess you really hate riding in cars, huh?" Maxwell asked out loud.

"Yeah, very..." Tina admitted. "I hope that doesn't make you think any less of me..."

"Nah, or course not." Maxwell reassured. "Still, there's a reason for your fear of cars."

"Well… You remember when I said I was an orphan?" Tina asked, as Maxwell nodded. "Well… I..."

…

…

…

…

"...I almost lost my life in a car wreck. One that also claimed the life of my parents." Tina said, sighing.

Maxwell went wide-eyed. "Damn..."

"I trust you well enough to tell you this." Tina nodded. "But let's get far away from any prying ears first..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Dana was waiting with Allie, as her phone buzzed. She took it out, and looked down at it. She soon gulped.

"Oh, this isn't good..." Dana muttered.

"What's not good?" Allie asked.

Dana sighed. "I got a message back from Angel… It involves Luka's parents..."

…

…

"...I can't do it. I can't share this news to her..."

* * *

Whoa, it's only the start of the first challenge as two teams, and the drama's already at a fever pitch, of sorts! What'll happen next? Who knows!

The Flower Atoll (And Blood Rock) belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Emile, the girl Dana mentioned, belongs to Slimy_Pennies on dA.

As for a refresher on the new teams?

**Preyin' Penguins: Ethan, Hannah, Kagura, Omelette, Ross, Selena, Vikki, Xander**

**Stealthy Seals: Bob, Candace, Isaac, Luka, Maxwell, Tina, Whitney, Yuki**

NEXT TIME: Backstories, and steering wheel finding. Also some racing, and maybe a bit of pollen, too.


	30. Super Flowerly Kart -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Wow, an update? No foolin' with this one; this chapter's gonna be kinda backstory extensive...

And hey, I'm over 200,000 words, now...

This part, we continue the search for steering wheels! And to see if we can get some racing in, too!

Going up to the starting line…

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins**

Omelette was searching for one of the steering wheels around the island. She was currently in what appeared to be a field of golden yellow flowers.

"Okay, that steering wheel's gotta be somewhere." Omelette pondered. "Not like it could grow legs and walk off…"

She then noticed something black, and circular in the distance. Grinning, she started to run towards it, careful not to step on any flowers along the way.

"Hot damn, I'm almost there!" Omelette exclaimed out loud. "Steering wheel and One Star Wanted Level Driving, here I come!"

She was almost there, when all of a sudden, a yellow flower right out of nowhere popped up in front of the Butt Grader. It appeared to have a friendly face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower named Flowey greeted.

Omelette blinked. "Err, this isn't that side effect of that pollen that Chris mentioned, is it?"

"Hee, hee, hee..." Flowey continued. "Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am."

"Somehow, I've seen this somewhere before..." Omelette replied back.

"Because you've got… DETERMINATION!" Flowey said out loud, making a rainbow appear all of a sudden across his leaves.

"Well, I am determined to get that steering wheel..." Omelette admitted.

"Still, someone outta teach you proper manners. I guess little old me'll have to do it." Flowey commented. "Ready?"

Omelette shrugged. "Eh, might as well."

"Here we go!" Flowey said out loud. "I read your soul, and it's weak. But it can get stronger, if you acquire a lot of LV. You know what it stands for? Love, or course! You want lots of love, don't ya?"

"Err..." Omelette pondered. "I've got the love of my friends, doesn't that count?"

"Don't worry; old Flowey'll share some with you!" Flowey answered with a wink, as some white pellets came from his back. "On this isle, LV is shared through these white... _friendliness pellets_."

Causing the pellets to start scattering around Omelette…

"Come on! Catch as many as you-"

The pellets kept on moving forward, as Flowey saw that Omelette stepped towards the side. He did not look impressed.

"...Hey, you missed them."

"What, and get stung on the butt?" Omelette questioned.

"Let's try again, okay?" Flowey said, as he let loose the pellets again.

Once again, Omelette stepped to the side.

"All this for a steering wheel?" Omelette questioned.

"What are you, some kinda joke? Run! Into! The! Bullets… Er, Friendliness pellets!" Flowey ordered.

Again, Omelette stepped to the side, letting the pellets fly past her.

"It seems we have a failure to communicate..." Flowey sneered, looking angry. "You just want to see me suffer..."

Omelette glared back. "Dude, I'm in the middle of a challenge right now. All I ask is for one steering wheel! And may God help you if I get voted off..."

Flowey had enough. Summoning several pellets, the Butt Grader was surrounded by the pellets. With some vines entangling her legs, she braced for the worst…

"Die." Flowey laughed psychotically, as the pellets got closer and closer…

Omelette closed her eyes, bracing for the worst, as…

WRRRRRRRR…

The pellets flew away, as Omelette opened her eyes.

"What is this..." Flowey questioned, as he was suddenly hit by what appeared to be a pie. He was knocked out within a second.

"And I was saving that butterscotch pie for after the challenge, too..."

Omelette blinked. "Goat mom?"

"Well, I would be a good mom. Way better than my birth mother."

"Vikki?" Omelette said, as she smiled. "Thank you!"

"Eh, no worries; saw you were kinda lagging behind, so I thought I would see what was going on." Vikki replied back, as she pocketed what appeared to be a balloon fan. "And my balloon fan works wonders with the pollen, too!"

With her untangling Omelette from her shackles, she picked up the steering wheel that was being guarded by Flowey.

"By the way… Where do you think those pellets went off to?" Omelette asked.

"Beats me..." Vikki shrugged back.

* * *

**Stealthy Seals**

Whitney was busy plucking off various white pellets from her butt.

"Okay, what just bit me on the butt, and why does this sound familiar?" Whitney asked herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Does Kill or Be Kill apply for this?**

**Omelette**: Still, where have I've seen that flower before? Oh, well. At least we won't have a bad time, now.

**Whitney**: Shot in the butt… Bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, Maxwell and Tina were walking around.

"There we go." Tina said out loud. "We're far from the others. I rather not tell anyone but you this."

"But I thought you were buddy-buddy with both Luka and Whitney." Maxwell replied back.

"I am, but… I rather not have too many questions asked." Tina stated. "It's time, that I told you about how it happened… You've ever celebrated a birthday?"

"Er, yeah." Maxwell replied back. "Heck, it's coming up soon."

"In either case, it happened a few days before my birthday… I was turning 10, and my parents invited me to the store to pick out a cake." Tina explained. "They weren't sure what I liked, so I got to go with them. I remember that day well; the sun was setting, and I was in the backseat, playing my DS at the time..."

* * *

**About 6 years ago…**

_It was a cold, November evening. The sun was nearly below the horizion, and a family of three were driving down the highway. The male was of Japanese descent, while the female was a Caucasian. A young girl with raven-colored hair was in the backseat, playing with her DS. The couple glanced over at each other, and smiled._

_"Tina?" The woman said out loud, as Tina looked up from her game. "Thanks for going with us, to pick out your cake."_

_"Oh, no problem, mom!" Tina replied back._

_"Wow, the big 1-0!" The male added. "Our Tina's growing up!"_

_"Just… Try not to grow up too fast, okay?" Tina's mom suggested._

_"No problem!" Tina replied. "Also… I found a secret on how to beat that boss you guys were having trouble with. When we get home, I can help you on that?"_

_Tina's mom smiled. "You got it. Cause seriously, that thing's kicking our butt..."_

_Tina's dad chuckled. "That's our Tina; we've really raised her well… She's our kind-hearted gamer, alright..."_

_The family continued to drive down the road, as Tina's dad noticed something…_

_"That car… It appears to be driving erraticly..." Tina's dad pondered, at the vehicle behind his car._

_BAM!_

_"EEK!" Tina screamed, as the car behind her tailgated them._

_"Now, now..." Tina's mom comforted._

_BAM!_

_"Ugh, I'm going to the side of the road… Let this psycho get past..." Tina's dad sighed._

_However, Tina's mom noticed something going right in front of them… A deer…_

_"HON! LOOK OUT!" Tina's mom screamed, as Tina's dad slammed on the brakes, as the car behind them hit the back of their car…_

_The car swerved out of control. Tina's dad tried to get ahold of the car, as it went off the road, and went airborne. Smashing through a few trees, Tina was on the worst ride of her life… Until her vision faded to black…_

* * *

Maxwell blinked. "Brutal..."

"Yeah, it's why I rather walk." Tina stated.

"But how did you even escape?" Maxwell asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_Tina woke back up a few minutes later. Her head was cut, and she looked around in the twisted wreck she was in._

_"Oww… What happened?" Tina asked, but got no response from both of her parents. "Mom? Dad?"_

_She began to shake them, but they didn't respond from that, either._

_"Mom?! Dad?!" Tina yelled out in fear, expecting the worst has happened to them._

_She then could notice a spark coming from what was once the hood of the car. A fire was soon developing. She knew she had to get out fast…_

_Unbelting her seatbelt, she began to open the car's door, but to no avail._

_"Crap..." Tina muttered. She tried to open the door on the other side, but it too, was stuck._

_She began to panic, fearing this was it… The fire has covered the hood, and she was about to meet her game's fiery end…_

_Until she looked at the DS that was on the floor of the car, seemingly undamaged. She looked at the window on the door. Wasting no time, she used her DS and smashed it against a crack on the door's window._

_"Come on… Come on..." Tina pleaded, as the crack soon gave way, shattering the glass and opening a way for Tina to escape. Climbing out of the car, and sustaining a few cuts from the glass, she weakly walked away from the car._

_"Someone… Anyone..." Tina cried out weakly… "Help me..."_

_She soon collapsed onto the ground, and was very weakened, as some flashing lights pierced through the twilight skies. A police officer soon came running out, with their partner._

_"Officer to dispatch; we need the fire department over here right now, as well as an ambulance." The officer requested, as they noticed Tina on the ground, barely moving._

_Running over to Tina, they scooped her up, as she looked up at them._

_"Mom… Dad..." Tina could only mutter out, before she slipped into unconsciousness._

_Taking Tina to a safe location away from the fire, the two police officers soon ran back to the wreck to attempt to save Tina's parents, as…_

_…_

_…_

_**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

_The car erupted into flames, engulfing the two parents inside. While the two officers saved one life that night, they knew it was too late to save Tina's parents now..._

* * *

"Damn..." Maxwell said out loud.

"Yeah, it was a miracle that I've even survived." Tina replied.

"But at least you did." Maxwell nodded. "But how did you take the news about your parent's death?"

"I can give you a small hint..." Tina answered back. "Not very well..."

* * *

_A few days later, Tina woke up, in a hospital bed. She looked around, in her room at the hospital. Her DS was by her side, a little banged up from the escape attempt, but still looking fine. She even had some Get Well Soon cards by her side, as well._

_"Where… Where am I?" Tina asked. "What… happened?"_

_At that moment, a nurse came into Tina's room. Seeing that Tina was moving around, she walked over to her._

_"Miss Tina? You're awake!" The nurse said out loud._

_"Am… I at the hospital?" Tina asked._

_The nurse nodded. "Yes, you are… Other than that, how are you feeling?"_

_"...Rather hurty." Tina replied back. "How long was I konked out for?"_

_"Almost three days." The nurse answered back. "Heck, there were some instances where we were gonna lose you..."_

_The doctor soon came in, and looked at Tina with a smile._

_"Well, it seems our little patient's awake, now." The doctor said out loud._

_"I… still don't know what happened… I was in my mom and dad's car, when-" Tina soon realized. "Wait, where's my mom and dad?"_

_"Tina..." The nurse said, trying to calm the patient down._

_"They're okay, right? The police got there fast, so they could had saved them, right?!" Tina asked, hoping she was right._

_"Tina?" The doctor interrupted the mood. "I really hate to tell you this, but..."_

_…_

_…_

_"When the accident occurred, they were killed upon impact. Even if the car didn't erupt into flames… There would had been nothing we could do. I'm sorry."_

_Tina was taken back in shock._

_"My mom and dad's… dead?" Tina said, as she began to break down in tears. "No… Mom… Dad… Waaahh..."_

_She soon buried her head on the nurse's shoulders, sobbing her eyes out. She knew only one thing…_

_She was now an orphan; truly lost in this black world…_

* * *

Maxwell was stunned. "Man… I'm not sure what to say…"

"They never did catch who the driver was..." Tina continued. "But at that point, I didn't care; I've already lost my parents…

"Did… Did any relatives help?" Maxwell uneasily asked.

"Pfft, what relatives? They died in various ways when I was young. It didn't help matters that my family was infertile…" Tina answered.

"Damn…" Maxwell muttered. "I'm so very sorry, Tina..."

"It's fine..." Tina replied back. "Ironic that we would be friends; my parent's are dead, your parents gave you up… Look at us two parent-less teenagers..."

"But at least the two of us are parent-less… Together." Maxwell said, straightening his hat.

Tina gave off a slight smile, as she noticed something in the far off distance…

A steering wheel.

"Maxwell, you wanna drive this challenge?" Tina suggested. "I rather hang back."

Maxwell nodded. "If that's what you want."

* * *

**Confessional: Wow… Just… Wow.**

**Tina**: Yeah, I'm not too ready to get behind the wheel… If I know Double Dash, there'll be some way of me riding around back. I may have to find a Chris Idol for this one, if worst comes to worst.

**Maxwell**: And next to the steering wheel… I kinda found something. Hey, it was easier to find than a Dragon Ball.

* * *

**Still on the Seals…**

Both Luka and Yuki teamed up to find one of the steering wheels. Along the way, they were talking amongst themselves.

"So… Yuki, is it?" Luka asked. "Word on the isle is that you're quite an artist. What kinda art are you into?"

"Well, I'm quite mixed in all kinds of artwork, sweetie." Yuki answered back.

"Cool…" Luka said with a smile. "As for me, my favorite kinda art is tattoos."

She then rolled up her pants leg, showing Yuki her Peaceful Paw tattoo.

"Whoa… You've got guts, hon." Yuki complimented.

"Hell, I'm planning on getting some more!" Luka grinned back. "The Peaceful Pawz really helped me awaken my true self."

"The Peaceful Pawz?" Yuki asked out loud.

"Ohhhh, right; we're still getting used to each other. Well, they came into my life, when I was more or less forced to attend public school, after being in a private school all my life." Luka explained.

* * *

**About a year ago...**

_A younger Luka was wondering through the cafeteria, with her food of mixed veggies. She was decked in a pale pink sweater, with a plaid vest over the sweater. She even had on some pale blue pants as well. She was looking around for a table that wasn't occupied by various students._

_"Okay, just don't make eye contact, and you're golden..." Luka said to herself, as she spotted a table which was empty. Sitting down at it, she was about to take her first bite of food, until…_

_"Hey, who's this?" A voice rang out, as Luka tensed up._

_Three girls were now looking at the now terrified Luka. They each had their ears heavily pierced, and were also sporting some body piercings of their own. They also had some streaks of unnatural colors in their hair._

_"Err… I was only sitting down..." Luka admitted._

_"Hey, don't be scared; we're just surprised that someone's sitting with us." Another one of the girls rang out. She had red hair, with purple streaks in it._

_"And don't worry; we won't bite. We promise!" The third girl reassured. She was blonde with pink streaks in her hair._

_"So… What's your name?" The first girl asked. She had black hair with green streaks in it._

_"Luka… I'm kinda new in this school." Luka answered._

_"Hm, a newbie, huh?" The first girl responded. "In either case, my name's Angel. The gal with the purple in her hair is Lynette. And pink and blonde is Pat."_

_"Nice to meet you!" Lynette greeted._

_"Yeah!" Pat nodded._

_The three girls sat at the table near Luka._

_"So… Tell us about yourself." Angel offered._

_"Well, I'm kinda a fan of animals..." Luka said out loud._

_Angel smiled. "Well, you're sitting with the right girls. All three of us are animal lovers!"_

_"That explains the shirt design." Luka complimented._

_"So, what's your favorite animal?" Lynette asked._

_Luka spoke with the three girls for about the entire lunch period. It was clear she had made some new friends._

* * *

"Interesting..." Yuki nodded in response.

"Yep! We met up at that table. In fact, Angel even invited me to their house, for one of their… ideas." Luka replied back. "Taking down a kitten thief."

"So, when was it that had you join the Pawz?" Yuki asked.

"It was two weeks since meeting Angel, Lynette, and Pat..." Luka began again…

* * *

_It was after school, and Angel approached Luka by her locker._

_"Hey, Luka? Listen… Us girls got something to say at home." Angel stated. "Mind if you meet us there?"_

_Luka nodded. "Er, if you say so."_

_Angel left Luka to finish packing up for the weekend._

_"What would Angel need me to come over for?" Luka asked herself._

* * *

_About an hour and a half later, Luka knocked on the door of Angel's room. She opened it to find the two other Pawz inside._

_"Come in, Luka." Angel greeted. "Have a seat."_

_Luka nodded, as she did so._

_"So… What's going on?" Luka asked._

_"Oh, nothing special; we've want to ask you something." Pat answered back._

_"You… wanna be a Peaceful Paw?" Angel offered. "We all seen how you've handled yourself when we saved those kittens."_

_"Yeah, you've got a heart for animals!" Lynette agreed. "And you even stood up for those Freshmen when those Seniors were bullying them."_

_"It be really cool to have someone on our team." Pat added._

_"So… What do you say?" Angel asked, holding out her hand._

_Luka looked at Angel's hand, and at the girls. Then…_

_…_

_…_

_"You got yourself a member." Luka smiled, accepting Angel's hand._

_"Excellent! Welcome to the Peaceful Pawz, Luka!" Angel replied back. "Now? Let's get you into some more… cooler clothing."_

_"Yeah, we did a little shopping last night, and… Well, your duds are in the closet." Lynette said out loud._

_"You're gonna be one cool gal after your makeover!" Pat responded._

_"Yeah, I am." Luka said, as she looked at the duds she had on her. "Besides, I've been getting kinda bored with these clothes anyway."_

_Luka entered the closet, and a few minutes later, reemerged from it, now wearing her usual Peaceful Paw get-up._

_"Nice! You're really starting to look like one of us!" Lynette complimented._

_"But first..." Angel said, as she held up a can of blue hair dye, and a bit of make-up._

_Letting the make-up and hair styling be applied to her, Luka felt at ease… She now had a group of friends that cared for one another._

_Handing over a mirror to Luka, she smiled at her updated look._

_"I look even cooler..." Luka grinned._

_"But wait, we're not done yet!" Angel replied back, as she pointed at her earrings. "It's time… For your first three ear piercings. As thus a bellybutton piercing."_

_Luka nodded. "Well, I was planning on getting my ears pierced sometime."_

_"Annnnddd..." Angel continued, as she rolled up her shirt, exposing a lower back tattoo. "Your first tattoo. Don't worry; it's only gonna be our shirt logo."_

_Luka blinked. "All you have tattoos?"_

_"Yep!" Lynette replied back._

_"Cool!" Luka responded back. "I'm game for one."_

_"Huh… Barely a Peaceful Paw, and you're wanting to get inked. That, I like." Angel complimented. "Let's roll!"_

* * *

"And from that day forward, I was a true Peaceful Paw. Some more piercings followed, as thus some more ink. But I knew that when I was with the Pawz, I was with a good group of friends." Luka finished.

Yuki was impressed. "Cool… You've got quite a good set of friends, hon!"

"Thanks!" Luka replied back. "And hey, you would be good to be a Paw, too."

Yuki chuckled. "Nah, I wouldn't fit in."

"Fair enough." Luka smiled.

"Besides..." Yuki grinned, as she lifted her shirt up. Her belly now read 'Gal Pal' in ink. "I rather doodle on myself with ink that can wash off."

"Ah, touche." Luka winked.

* * *

**Confessional: Doodling the Day Away**

**Yuki**: Yeah, I kinda did it earlier this morning... Hey, I was bored.

**Luka**: Yuki's quite the interesting gal. I may ask if she could help with some tattoo designs.

* * *

**Somewhere else, still on the Seals…**

In a field of posies, Isaac was looking around for a steering wheel, with Nerdi perched on his shoulder. Whitney was right beside him.

"Ah-CHOO!" Isaac sneezed out. "Ugh, darn pollen..."

"Yeah, I don't get it; you were breathing comfortably back on Wawanakwa." Whitney stated.

"It's gotta be the flower pollen; I guess it's hitting me hard, being I'm exposed to several flowers." Isaac said.

"Hey… What was that pollen that Chris mentioned earlier, meow?" Nerdi questioned. "That D… a whole buncha symbols mixed together?"

"Yeah, why?" Isaac asked, as what appeared to be a yellow-like cloud hit Isaac on the face. Quickly wiping his face away with a rag, he blinked, as he heard the voice of someone… familiar.

"_Isaac..._"

Isaac looked around. "Betty?"

Nerdi looked at Isaac with concern.

"Er, dude? I don't think I heard Betty. And I thought she went back up to Heaven, meow." Nerdi stated.

"Gotta agree with Nerdi on this one; Betty's most likely hanging with my grandma now." Whitney said out loud.

But Isaac continued to look around.

"_Isaac..._"

The former shut-in heard the voice call out his name again. Being curious, he started to make his way to the voice.

"Isaac, wait!" Whitney cried out, as she tripped on something. When she looked back up, Isaac was far ahead.

* * *

Isaac continued to follow Betty's voice, as Nerdi continued to become even more confused.

"Isaac, just listen to reason; you've got a cool GF back there!" Nerdi stated.

"I know, but I just don't know why I'm hearing Betty's voice..." Isaac replied back.

Soon enough, he stopped. He looked dead ahead…

Betty was standing in the field of flowers, smiling gently at Isaac.

"Betty..." Isaac smiled.

Nerdi blinked, as she saw nothing.

"Er, Isaac? I've seen where this is going, meow. And most likely Tina, too." Nerdi said out loud. "We WANT to go back, before-"

Motioning for Isaac to come, he started to follow her, seemingly ignoring Nerdi's warning.

Continuing on, the posie field stopped, as Betty was now floating over the cliff.

Isaac looked down at the cliff, and stepped back. When he looked back up, Betty was pointing down at the cliff.

"Oh, no-no-no… My days of being down are done." Isaac denied. "I ain't jumping down there for nothing."

Nerdi hopped off Isaac's shoulder, and approached the cliff.

"Er, whoever this Betty you're talkin' about… I don't think she wants you to drop, meow." Nerdi replied back.

The puppet then looked at Isaac.

"Got any spare yarn on ya, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Always." Isaac smiled, as he took out a yarnball. Tying one end of it on her, Nerdi began to repel down the cliff…

"Isaac? What's going on?" Whitney asked, looking worried.

"Beats me; I saw what appeared to be Betty, and-" Isaac answered, as he looked over to where Betty was…

She was gone, having disappeared without a trace.

"Hm?" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda tripped over our steering wheel." Whitney said, holding up a steering wheel.

"Then… What's the deal with heading over to this cliff?" Isaac asked.

"Okay, it's tightly secure! Pull me up, meow!" Nerdi yelled from the bottom of the cliff.

Doing so, Isaac pulled up Nerdi… And a Math Idol tied to the idol.

"Hey, is that one of those Math Idols Chris talked about?" Whitney questioned.

"Yeah… This'll be a game breaker, for sure." Isaac answered back.

"Man, whatever you were chasing… We thank you!" Whitney grinned.

"I… now have a growing respect for posies, now." Isaac smiled, as he sneezed.

"And a visit to Allie after the challenge for some Benadril, meow." Nerdi replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: I wonder if there's a moon counterpart to sunflowers...**

**Isaac**: I'm not sure what was in that cloud of pollen, but… Thank you. Wait, did I just thanked something that causes lots of suffering to allergy sufferers everywhere?

**Whitney**: Why did that experience give me a craving for omelettes, just now?

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Bob and Candace were also walking together. They've found the steering wheel early on, and were now just walking back to the racetrack.

"So… What kinda cartoons do you usually watch?" Candace asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Just your usual stuff; Gravity Falls, Steven Universe..." Bob answered back. "But there's something I've even watched before. Which… May surprise you."

"Hm?" Candace questioned.

"A soap opera." Bob admitted. "I always thought why General Hospital didn't take place in a hospital..."

"Who knows..." Candace said out loud.

"And don't get me started about my love for… Fiona and Lawrence." Bob replied back.

"Okay, I won't." Candace smiled, as she continued to look at the flora around them. "Man, look at all that flora. There's all kinds of it surrounding us!"

"I see what you mean; Mrs. BrightWing's garden in front of the Orphanage is her pride and joy." Bob said out loud.

"Yeah, you did mention you were taken in by an orphanage after… Whatever occurred." Candace commented.

Bob grew silent. "I… rather not talk about it."

"I see..." Candace nodded. "In either case, you're with people that truly care for you now, like Tina."

Bob smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

**Confessional: Well… That was quick.**

**Bob**: Yeah, I don't trust Candace well enough to admit what I been through.

**Candace**: Poor Bob… But at least he has Tina, now. I just adore Big Sis/Little Bro friendships! ...I think my mom watches Fiona and Lawrence.

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins**

Ethan and Ross were walking together, as Ross was looking around for something. The two already found their steering wheel, now they were taking their time at the moment.

"Hey, Ethan? If you find any rocks that's decorated like a skull, let me know?" Ross requested.

"Skull rocks?" Ethan asked. "What for?"

"Well… I wanna give Luka a proper gift. And being she's kinda a punk… I much rather give her something that lives up to her being one." Ross explained.

Ethan smiled at that. "Oh, I get it! She's gonna love that gift!"

"And hey, gotta admit; a skull rock makes for a pretty awesome necklace." Ross winked.

The two continued to walk some more.

"Say, with you being an alien fan… You've haven't talked about aliens for quite a while." Ethan said out loud.

Ross was about to say something, as he noticed something was off.

"Hey, you notice that?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, I do. And it's not one of my daydreams, too..." Ethan blinked.

The two noticed what appeared to be a mole, on top of a tree, frightened and holding a steering wheel, with several more moles surrounding the tree, looking rather agitated.

"Man, I know this is the animal kingdom, but this is very harsh." Ross said out loud.

"No kidding; we should save that mole." Ethan suggested.

Ross nodded, as the two started to slowly approach the moles, in the hopes of scaring them off.

In retaliation, one of the moles tossed a small stone at Ross. Luckily, it managed to hit the colander on Ross' head.

"Man, I'm thankful I got this thing on." Ross inquired.

"Well, a stealthy approach is out." Ethan said out loud.

Ross did some thinking, and smiled.

"Not yet..." Ross replied back. "I'm still helping out that mole."

Taking out his alien scanner, he began to tamper with it. When he was done, a grin grew on Ross' face.

"Now… If I aim this thing at the moles on the ground, it'll send out a supersonic frequency, that'll scare off the ground moles, leaving the mole on top safe and sound."

Ethan smiled. "Huh… Now, then. Let at it!"

Ross nodded, as he aimed his alien scanner, and pressed the button.

In almost a second, the bullying moles winced, as they started to burrow back underground, and away from the irritating sound.

Once things were all clear, the remaining mole looked down at the ground, and climbed down. It then approached Ross.

"There, there… It's safe; they won't be bothering you, anymore." Ross reassured, as he patted the mole on the head.

"Er, are you sure that's safe?" Ethan asked.

"I dealt with boa constrictors. And besides, this mole's taken a shine towards us." Ross answered back.

The mole looked up at the two, as it offered the steering wheel to them.

"I… think it wants us to have that." Ethan said out loud.

Ross nodded, as he accepted the steering wheel. "Thank you."

But the mole wasn't done yet, as it then held up the rock that was lobbed at Ross earlier. It appeared to be a white color, almost in the shape of a skull.

"You… Want me to have this?" Ross asked the mole, as it seemed to nod. "Aww, thanks!"

Pocketing the rock, Ross and Ethan looked at each other.

"Well, we all got what we wanted, huh? We got our steering wheel, and Luka's about to have some kickin' jewelry!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Quite a nice start to this challenge, huh." Ross replied back, as the two started to make their leave…

However, their mole friend continued to watch the two. He knew he was safe, but…

What if the moles struck back?

* * *

**Confessional: And hey, it ended non-lethally.**

**Ross**: Hey, moles may be pests to gardeners and farmers, but they're still animals. I much rather deal with them non-lethally, than massacre them.

**Ethan**: Gotta admit, that mole looked cute…

* * *

**Still on the Penguins**

With Kagura and Selena, the two were walking together, silent. Until…

"So… What kinda stuff are you into, Selena-Chan?" Kagura asked out loud.

Selena blinked. She knew that Kagura was trying to break the ice.

"Let's see… Hot football players, the Twilight series..." Selena lied. "So, how about you? Are you interested in anything that Japan always seem to shell out?"

"Like what?" Kagura questioned.

"Well, anime with hot boys carrying swords, games featuring hot boys carrying swords… Anime based off games featuring hot boys carrying swords..." Selena answered back.

Kagura couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Er, who gave you that kinda info, Selena-Chan? We're not all about those kinda things!" Kagura responded.

"Then tell the truth; what's truly in your country?" Selena asked.

"Well, you'll just have to head there to see for yourself." Kagura teased. "But I think you may enjoy a tea ceremony. Or a Kabuki play."

"I see..." Selena pondered. "So, there's more to your country than just anime and all that crap?"

"Yep!" Kagura grinned.

"Hmm..." Selena nodded. "For being someone who any nerd would… Er, what's the word for it..."

"Waifu?" Kagura questioned.

"Yeah, that's it." Selena responded. "For someone who someone would call their waifu, you ain't half bad. Your school uniform suits you, as well."

"Like I was my fault I ended up on Total Drama!" Kagura giggled back.

"Eh, I joined for… Well, fame, anyway." Selena shrugged. "Even if I was a first boot, I would have been popular enough, anyway."

"Er… okay?" Kagura questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

The two were silent, as an idea soon stuck Selena.

"Say, Kagura… I got an idea which'll ensure you win Quentin's heart..." Selena said, smiling gently.

"What is it?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, just something simple… A makeover." Selena suggested.

Kagura did some thinking, until she smiled back.

"Well, judging by your expression, considering one of us is still here… You work your magic, Selena-Chan!" Kagura agreed.

"YES!" Selena shouted out in triumph, as she pumped a fist in the air.

Kagura chuckled. "You must have really wanted to do one for so long, huh?"

"You can believe that." Selena stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Two New Friends**

**Selena**: Yeah, I wanted to work some makeover magic for some time, now. Couldn't done it with the previous Squid girls. Luka, she would had KILLED me if I attempted to make her over, I rather not mess with Tina, and Whitney? Err… HairyBaxter25 did say that curls were in this time of year, so she has that going for her… What? I can be girly and still like motorcycles, too!

**Kagura**: For being I barely know some of the other girls on the team, aside of Hannah-Chan… Selena-Chan came out really nice.

* * *

**Need we mention we're still on the Penguins?**

Hannah and Xander were also walking together. They have since found their steering wheel, and were headed back to the track.

"So… That's some nice ink." Hannah complimented.

"Oh, my Centipede?" Xander replied back. "It's really top-notch! In fact, I also got a Blinky on my left arm, and a Q-Bert on my left leg."

"Cool!" Hannah exclaimed. "I'm kinda thinking of what my first tattoo may be, when I get older, or course. Most likely a rose."

"The most clique tat in the book, hombre." Xander smirked.

"...You know, you may be right. Mom has one on her lower back." Hannah said, before grinning. "That's why I shall get a poppy on my ankle!"

"Well, it may not be the gothiest of all ink, but still." Xander replied back.

"With a cartoony skull in the center!" Hannah declared. "Now is it gothy enough?"

"You got me there." Xander chuckled.

"Still… I gotta ask. You usually hang out with Omelette. How is it like hanging with a Bisexual?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Xander questioned back.

"Well… Ever since Allie arrived, I couldn't help but stare at her. And yesterday, when she was wearing that sleeveless shirt..." Hannah explained, as she blushed. "I… felt feelings for her."

"I see..." Xander said out loud.

"I didn't tell anyone back on the Flounders; being that Isaac was on our minds shortly when he collapsed. But now that she's our mentor for this team… What do I even do? Am I even Bi?" Hannah asked.

"Well… Maybe it's best to be upfront about it, holmes." Xander answered back. "Maybe you are Bisexual after all..."

"I guess..." Hannah muttered.

"But just listen to me; we'll accept you for whatever you are, okay?" Xander reassured. "Just keep that on your mind, and you'll be fine, amigo."

Hannah smiled at Xander. "Thanks, Xander..."

"No prob." Xander replied back.

"Sooo, to get off that subject… What would be your next tattoo?" Hannah asked.

"I'm kinda leaning towards getting Sinistar on my arm..." Xander answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Beware, I live!**

**Xander**: Or maybe Donkey Kong's head? I haven't fully decided…

**Hannah**: Xander does make a good point… I shall confess to Allie! And think of getting a poppy tattooed on me when I'm older.

* * *

**Back at the track...**

Dana kept on looking at the message on her phone, and sighed.

"How do I even tell her?" Dana asked. "I've never had to do this kinda stuff before..."

"Sadly, we'll have to tell Luka sooner or later..." Allie replied back seriously.

"Tell Luka what?" Luka asked out loud, as she arrived, steering wheel in hand.

"Oh! Um… Er..." Dana stammered, as she was in thought. "Er… Allie's thinking of getting a new tattoo! Yeah!"

"What, no I aren't!" Allie replied back. "At least, not right now!"

Luka looked at the two, and raised an eyebrow. "There's something you two aren't telling me..."

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud, as Dana sighed.

"Anyways, got a challenge to get to. Laters!" Luka stated, as she left.

"Well, that bought some time..." Dana sighed. "I know I have to tell her, but how?"

* * *

**Confessional: Some deep insight…**

**Dana**: Seriously, I thought this job would be fun… I guess this is why it's called Total DRAMA, huh?

* * *

All of the campers have made it back to the racetrack, steering wheels at hand. Chris was in front of them, discussing the next part.

"Okay, campers! Next up, we shall be hosting a Time Trial, which'll determine what position you get when the race starts for real." Chris explained.

"Er, is that the same thing as a Qualifying race?" Omelette questioned.

"Well, it can go both ways." Chris shrugged, as a wheel is bought out, with whoever they teamed up with. "We shall be determining the order randomly! And first off is..."

He spun the wheel. Tina crossed her fingers, as Maxwell put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Please not me first… Please not me first..." Tina pleaded.

"Hannah and Xander! You're up first!" Chris finished, as Tina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hell yeah! Hannah! You ready to Outrun these fools?" Xander asked.

"Er, it's only a Time Trial." Hannah replied back. "Just to determine our position."

"Fair enough." Xander shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Run, Xander and Hannah, run!**

**Xander**: You know? This calls for the most… proper racing music, holmes! -He holds up a tablet, as Magical Song Shower from the game Outrun starts playing- Hey, don't judge; this is primo stuff!

**Hannah**: With the surplus of racing games on arcades… I should be alright. And if we do break down, Chris didn't mention any rules on lifting the car and hauling it to the finish line.

* * *

While Xander and Hannah were racing, Tina was at the pits, and looked at the gothic girl on the track, and sighed.

"Why am I not that brave to drive? And she's eleven..." Tina muttered to herself, as she looked at Maxwell. Tapping on his shoulder, she then motioned for him to come to a more secluded part of the pits.

"Yeah, Tina?" Maxwell asked, as the two approached an area to where the two wouldn't be interrupted.

Tina eyed Hannah, who was on the track, as she looked back at Maxwell.

"Well… I gotta ask. How do you feel about being around kids?" Tina questioned.

"Heh, they're fine." Maxwell replied back.

"Well, kids mean a lot to me. Sure, I'm a fan of Nintendo, but helping out kids will always be my top piority." Tina inquired. "In fact, they helped me out during one of my darkest times of my life."

"Whoa… Explain?" Maxwell asked.

"Okay. It was after I was released from the hospital. All of my gaming consoles were packed away, being I wouldn't be needing them where I was going..." Tina explained.

* * *

**6 Years Ago…**

_The tween Tina was in the foyer of her new place: HummingBird Orphanage. She looked at her new surroundings, and sighed, as she held a Toad plushie tight._

_"This is gonna suck..." Tina tearfully said to herself, as she went to her room, and cried herself to sleep, clutching the Toad plushie tight._

_It was the next morning, at her new school, as she looked at the front of said school._

_"Well… It's only some Middle School. How bad can this be?" Tina asked._

_At that moment, two girls, looking far more fancier than Tina, came walking towards Tina. They were dressed in the latest fashions, as they looked at the more frumpy looking Tina observing the school._

_"Well, well… If it isn't the newbie..." The first girl taunted._

_"And she's got quite the body… On the wrong side of lame!" Another girl taunted. "HAHAHAHA!"_

_"So… what?" Tina replied back. "It's not my fault I don't have what you would call a hot body..."_

_"Pfft, you? Deserve a hot body? Oh, please..." The first girl taunted. "You gotta be autistic to believe that."_

_Tina gulped in fear._

_"Wait… Are you… autistic?" The second girl asked._

_"Er… Uh..." Tina stammered, as she ran past the two girls, and into the school._

_The two girls looked at the running Tina disappear into the halls, and grinned._

_"This is gonna be fun..."_

* * *

"Yeah, they started bullied me… All because I was fucking autistic." Tina said to Maxwell, clearly not happy about her ordeal.

"What?!" Maxwell exclaimed. "That's not right!"

"You try being someone with Aspergers Syndrome, and explain that to the two girls." Tina stated. "In either case… Things got worse from there… I was pushed, shoved, wedgied, swirlied… It all lasted for two years… Whenever I got home, I would escape into my games. They took me away into a world, far away from the one I was in. The various Nintendo superstars were like a second family to me."

"Hold on, you mentioned that you currently reside at Bright Futures the other night… When did you escape from that hellhole I would call that school?" Maxwell questioned.

"Well, it all happened one day..." Tina began to say…

* * *

_The now 12 year old Tina was in class, reading a Nintendo Player's Guide, as the two girls approached her._

_"Aww, whatta reading?" One of the girls taunted out loud. "Something lame, no doubt?"_

_"Hey, at least I learn a lot about this kinda stuff..." Tina replied back, clearly annoyed. "When all you two do is most likely idolize… Uh… Whatever heartthrob is hot this week..."_

_"Well, for your information, we're getting ready for a mother-daughter trip at the mall. Why don't you go? Oh, wait; you can't. Because your mother's dead!" The second girl taunted._

_"Uh..." Tina started to stuttered. "Why are you picking on me?"_

_"Because you're nothing but a stupid retard that should have died with your parents! How's THAT for an answer? HAHAHAHA!" The first girl answered back mockingly. "And you'll crash and burn, just like her!"_

_That did it for Tina…_

_**KA-POW!**_

_Tina sent a powerful uppercut towards the jaw of the first girl, sending her into the air, and right into the teacher's desk, splintering it._

_She was soon taken back at what she did, as she looked at the students watching the scene._

_"Whoa… Did she..." One of the students questioned._

_"Damn..." Another student muttered._

_"It's always the quiet ones, huh?" Yet another student said out loud._

_Yet still, another student stood there, with an evil grin developing on her face as she looked at the first student's unconscious body._

_Tina then looked at the bully's frightened friend._

_"No, please… Keep away from me, Tina!" The second girl pleaded, as Tina gulped, in pure fear._

_"My God… What have I done?" Tina asked herself, as…_

_The teacher walked in, and saw what occurred. She saw the unconscious student lying on what remained of her desk, and Tina, petrified at what she done._

* * *

"Thanks to the school's zero-tolerance against physical contact and fighting, I was expelled from school. The girl I punched had to go to the hospital, but thankfully, she made a full recovery. But Hummingbird was not happy at all by my actions. So, to make sure that the girl's family wouldn't press charges, I was thrown out, and transferred over to BrightWings." Tina explained.

"Whoa..." Maxwell blinked.

"The next day, I was in the Foyer of Bright Futures Orphanage..." Tina continued.

* * *

_Now standing in the Foyer of Bright Future's Orphanage, Tina was looking at some of the pictures on the walls, as Mrs. BrightWing, the main caretaker, walked up to Tina._

_"You must be who they call Tina… Please, come with me." Mrs. BrightWing greeted Tina._

_The two took a walk through the halls, as…_

_"Okay, first off? Those two girls were bullying me relentlessly. I more or less tried to keep my cool, but I guess I held it in for far too long, huh?" Tina admitted._

_"Well, have you've tried thinking happy thoughts?" Mrs. BrightWing suggested. "What makes you happy?"_

_"Well… Mario, Link, Pokemon..." Tina answered back._

_"Then think of that, instead of channeling your inner Little Mac?" Mrs. BrightWing said._

_Tina blinked. "Wait… How-"_

_"The grandkids plays a pretty groovy game of Punch-Out." Mrs. BrightWing chuckled, as the two approached Tina's new room. "And there we are; your new home."_

_Tina entered her room, and looked around._

_"If you need anything, I'm not too far inside." Mrs. BrightWing said, as she left Tina to her lonesome._

_"Hmm..." Tina pondered to herself, as she sat on her bed, looking at her feet. She was about to turn on the TV, as…_

_"Augh! Stupid..."_

_Tina blinked, as she followed the sounds of the yelling, and listened in on one of the kids._

_"How do you even beat this boss?!" One of the kids yelled out loud, playing his game. "I tried everything I could think of!"_

_Tina knew the kid was in trouble. She knew she had to redeem herself… And she knew how. Soon enough, she knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?" The kid asked._

_"Er… Just someone that may have a hint… Or two?" Tina answered, as she entered the room._

_"But… You're a girl. And girl's don't play games!" The kid replied back._

_Tina smirked. "Oh, you be pretty surprised at what a girl can do."_

_The kid handed over the controls to TIna, and Tina managed to beat the boss with relative ease. The kid was stunned as a result._

_"Wow… I take back everything bad I said about you..." The kid said out loud._

_"Eh, it didn't affect me." Tina replied back._

_"Still, thank you!" The kid thanked._

_Tina smiled at the kid she helped. Even though she was in a not-so familiar place, she knew one thing…_

_She helped out someone that day. And she couldn't been any happier._

* * *

"Yeah. Soon after, word got out, and not that long after that, I had kids asking me on help with their games. It soon evolved into asking me to help out on various stuff. I was kinda given the monkier Big Sister, as well." Tina explained.

"No wonder you had no difficulty reading to the kids the other day." Maxwell smiled warmly.

"Even when my vision started to go all crappy, and I learned I was near-sighted, and was forced to wear glasses for the rest of my life, I didn't mind; I was helping out kids." Tina continued. "And one day, I kinda went on a shopping trip…"

* * *

_Tina, after said shopping trip, laid some bags down. She then looked in one of the bags, and smiled as she took out what appeared to be a pink bottle._

_"Hmm… Black hair's kinda gotten boring." Tina said to herself, as she smiled. "Time to pink it up!"_

_She soon entered the bathroom, pink bottle in hand…_

_About a couple hours later…_

_She exited the bathroom, with some freshly-dyed pink hair, and in her usual duds. She sniffed the air, as well._

_"And cotton-candy scented, too." Tina smiled, as she pushed her glasses in. "Life is awesome."_

_"Miss Tina!" One of the kids cried out loud. "Woodman's being a jerk, again!"_

_Tina nodded to herself._

_"Annnnddd someone is trying to get the Item Number 2 in Megaman 2. Time to get to work!" Tina said to herself._

* * *

"Well, that explains the pink hair." Maxwell nodded.

"Hey, what did you think happened, those two bullies shaved me bald, and then applied some foam on my hair, causing it to grow pink?" Tina chuckled back.

"You got me there." Maxwell said, as the two shared a high five, as…

"And the next ones to decide their position are..." Chris announced from far away. "Maxwell and Tina!"

Tina gulped. "Ohhhhh, right. The Challenge. Welp..."

Maxwell put a comforting hand on Tina's back.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Maxwell reassured.

"I hope so..." Tina muttered.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, talk about a story…**

**Maxwell**: I'm grateful that Tina's turned her life around… Still, that punch.

**Tina**: This… Is gonna suck.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Maxwell and Tina were racing, Ross was approaching Yuki, with the white, skull-shaped rock in hand.

"Hey, Ross!" Yuki said out loud.

"Hey, Yuki." Ross replied back. "Say, I gotta ask… Do you take requests?"

"Er, I don't really stream online, but… What do you want?" Yuki asked back.

"Well… Can you fashion this to look… More like a skull?" Ross requested. "Also, can you attach some tough string on the top, almost like a necklace?"

Yuki looked over at Luka, and smiled. "Oh, sure! I can take it's a gift for her, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I just really, really like her." Ross explained. "I tried giving her this Fang of Fosley yesterday, but she gave it to me, instead."

Yuki smiled warmly. "You know… That does mean that she likes you, too, hon."

Ross blushed. "Well, yeah."

"In either case, if you need some advice, just come ask me, sweetie."

Ross nodded. "Y-Yeah, I will..."

* * *

**Confessional: This is getting adorbs…**

**Yuki**: Hey, I ship the two! Never thought I would be shipping a punk girl before… In either case, time for me to fix up this necklace for her.

**Ross**: Yep… Tonight, I shall tell Luka how I feel! Okay, Ross... Don't screw this one up.

* * *

About an hour passed, as everyone has determined their starting positions. They were now awaiting even further instructions from Chris,

"Now, campers! It's time for the race of the century! Or something to that effect." Chris announced. "You'll have three laps, in which your team'll have to place, in order to win. The first place winner gets 10 points, the second gets 8, 3rd gets 6, 4th gets 4, 5th gets 3, 6th gets 2, 7th gets 1, and last place gets a huge goose egg to their score. After the race, we'll tally up the points, and the team with the most points wins the challenge!"

"Huh… I see where you're going with this." Ross nodded.

"Now, be forewarned; while there weren't many obstacles, being it was Time Trials, the obstacles have been awakened. First off, be wary of any plants that may be attempting to overgrow over the track. Second, some moles have taken the track as their home turf, so they may not be too keen on racers driving over their holes."

"Er, question! Do those moles lob rocks?" Ross asked.

"Yepper!" Chris answered, as Ross snapped his fingers in frustration. "Also, you can also toss out items, which can help yourself into winning, and hinder your opponents. But it won't cause any fancy explosion; it'll just send out electromagnetic waves, that can seriously F up your car. Any more questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Good… Now, let the race begin!" Chris announced.

* * *

Now on the track, the campers, now in their cars, were awaiting for the start of the race. Chris took up the mike.

"And with that said… Campers… Start your engines." Chris announced, almost half-heartily.

But both Dana and Allie shook their heads.

"Chris, come on! This is a race! You gotta put some more oomph into it!" Dana said out loud.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Dana on this one; you just seemed kinda… bored." Allie stated.

"Well, if you can do it, then you go for it." Chris replied, handing over the microphone to the interns.

"You got it!" Dana winked, as she gave over the microphone to Allie. "You wanna do it?"

"Wait, me?" Allie asked.

"Well, I can feel a cheer that's just waiting to come out from you." Dana inquired.

Allie nodded. "Well… If you say so..."

She then looed at the campers again.

"Okay, campers… You ready for this? Here we go..." Allie said out loud…

"**CAMPERS! START! YOUR! ENNNNGGGGIIIINNNNEEESSSS!"**

The campers turned the engines on their karts, as Dana blinked.

"Wow… I wouldn't be any more proud of you." Dana grinned.

"Hey, my grandpa was a NASCAR nut. I kinda picked up some actions from him." Allie explained.

"In either case, time for me to play as an annoying Mario enemy turned helper." Dana replied, as she hopped into what appeared to be a makeshift Lakitu cloud.

Floating over to the campers, she could see that they were raring to go.

"Okay, all! You're ready?" Dana announced. "Here we go! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

The campers soon drove from the starting line, and it was pretty much clear as day…

The race has begun. For some, it would be pure thrills. But for Tina...

...

...It would be pure hell.

* * *

Yeah, I know… Another cliffhanger. But yeah, it's safe on me to end this chapter now, due to what I been through so far…

NEXT TIME: The race in question, and a vote-off. Plus, stuff happens...


	31. Super Flowerly Kart -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Zzzz… Hm? Oh, sorry for the delay. I decided to take a hiatus for a couple weeks, due to… Well, various other factors played a role. That, and it's been rather dull, recently. But hey, I am BACK!

So, some other words here… This is dedicated to a friend from High School, who is gonna foster/adopt children with his wife. I tip my hat off to him. Also…

**WARNING:** This part may be dark to some, and may have some trigger warnings to go along with it. If you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, or if you are young, please read with an older guardian or parent. With all that said...

This part, we race on the track, finally!

Insert something witty here!

* * *

**The Racetrack, Lap 1**

The campers were racing in their karts, driving pretty impressively for some of them being new to driving.

"Eat my dust, boys!" Whitney taunted, as she and Isaac were currently in the lead.

"Eating dust? Nope, can't have that now, can we?" Omelette smirked, as she was behind the wheel. "Vikki? Get ready; I'm sending up a weapon!"

The butt grader drove over a panel, as what appeared to be a slot appeared on one of the panels in Omelette's car. Eventually, it landed on…

"Red Shell? You got it!" Omelette smirked, as she handed over the red shell to Vikki. "Cute butt, get to tossin' okay?"

"You got it!" Vikki nodded, as she did so. The red shell traveled across the track, as it hit Isaac and Whitney's kart, shocking them slightly and slowing them down.

"What?" Whitney questioned, as the Butt Grader and Clown took the lead.

"Time to eat OUR dust!" Vikki shouted back.

"Hot damn, we're in the lead!" Omelette cheered out loud.

"Heck yeah! All we gotta do is hold off everyone, until..." Vikki replied back, as she heard what appeared to be low alarm noises.

"Until what?" Omelette asked, as she heard the alarm noises, too. "Er, Vikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold on to your butt… This is gonna hurt." Omelette suggested.

About a second later, what appeared to be a blue shell, lined with spikes, nailed Omelette and Vikki's kart, shocking the two, and nearly sending Vikki off the kart. The rest of the field took advantage of Omelette and Vikki being temporary out of commission to pass her.

"Mother-HOOOOONNNNKKKK!" Omelette shouted out loud, pounding the kart horn in frustration, silencing her cursing.

"Kart racing can get serious, huh?" Vikki questioned.

"Don't I know it..." Omelette muttered.

* * *

**Confessional: Touch Spiny Get Screwed**

**Omelette**: Okay, I may have acted kinda… sorta… REALLY outta character. But come on! You would do the same if hit by that demon of all racing franchises!

**Vikki**: This gaming stuff is kinda… What's the word? Hardcore. However? I do have a proposition to make with Omelette, if we do win.

* * *

"Say, Omelette? If you net us the win for this challenge… I promise to make out with you." Vikki suggested. "Sure, I may be straight, but… I'm willing to let this be an exception just this one time."

Omelette went wide-eyed. Did her crush… Decide to make out with her if she did net the win?

"You got a deal, cutie!" Omelette exclaimed, as she put her foot on the pedal.

* * *

**Confessional: Anything for a kiss, huh?**

**Omelette**: Hey, what can I say? I just adore her!

**Vikki**: Hey, gotta get my head in the game now that we're merged into two teams.

* * *

"Okay, Bob! You're the expert on this kinda thing." Candace said out loud, as she held up what appeared to be a fire flower, with Bob behind the wheel. "Should I fire this thing at oncoming karts?"

"You bet! We wanna get enough points for our team, don't we?" Bob stated back.

Candace looked at one of the racers in front of her, and instantly thought otherwise.

"Nope. Not scorching your gal pal." Candace shook her head.

"But from what I observed, the flames are holographic. No scorching involved." Bob nodded, as he looked straight ahead, and gulped.

What appeared to be white, fuzzy balls of fluff were flying around. Some of the other campers took notice, as well.

"Heads up, hon! We got some white fluff with eyes!" Yuki announced, as she was driving. "And from what I seen online… I don't wanna get touched by that."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Luka nodded back.

* * *

Meanwhile Maxwell was behind the wheel, with Tina hanging back.

"And there are the fuzzies..." Tina muttered. "Maxwell, try to maneuver around them… If we got dizzy now, it would spell disaster for us..."

"You got it." Maxwell replied back, as he tried to carefully drive around them. However…

"YYYYYEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Selena shouted out loud, as she drove through the Fuzzies, kicking up some dust, and sending a couple of Fuzzies hurling towards two campers.

POOF!

Both Candace and Maxwell were hit by the fuzzies, both sending the two into almost a dizzy haze, and Maxwell skidding across the place.

"Whhhhoooaaa..." Candace said out loud. "Look-it! It's all the colors of the rainbow, maaaaannnn!"

"Nonononono..." Tina muttered in fear, trying to hang on, as what appeared to be a green shell, tossed by a racer, hit Tina and Maxwell's kart, sending the two to a slight slowdown.

"Awwww, that ride was shorter than Hanamaru Kindergarten's runtime..." Maxwell lamented, as their kart coasted to a complete stop.

Tina gulped. She knew that Maxwell was in no shape to be driving, especially after running into the pollenesque spores of a Fuzzy. She also knew that she was facing off against someone who had wild driving down to a T. She soon sighed… She had no choice.

"This is gonna be painful. Like playing Rocky and Bullwinkle on the NES with the Power Glove kinds of painful… Tina said, as she picked up Maxwell, and got behind the wheel.

"Whoa, my waifu's driving..." Maxwell grinned, with his mind still out in the clouds. "Nice..."

Tina gulped, as she tapped on the gas of their kart. She knew that she and Maxwell were in last place, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get this challenge done.

"Maxwell? Hope you get your head back into the game..." Tina muttered, as she drove past an item. A lightning bolt soon fell upon her lap, as she shrugged, and tossed it into the air…

* * *

Somewhere ahead of the two, the duos of Omelette and Vikki, as thus Isaac and Whitney looked up to see some lightning bolts rain down upon them. Upon recovering, they soon could see that things looked… a bit bigger.

"Er, wow! I've always thought you had an electric personality, but damn, Vikki!" Omelette complimented.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Vikki replied back. "I knew those blades of grass weren't that big before!"

"I'm starting to think we're kinda shrunk." Isaac said out loud.

"You may be right, Isaac. Yeesh, what are we, toys?" Whitney questioned.

* * *

**Confessional: Hopefully not for tots. Cause I think they contain choking hazards.**

**Whitney**: -She is normal sized- During those 10 seconds we were shrunk… I had a hankering for me and Isaac to chow down on a tater tot… A rather LARGE tater tot, concerning our size back then.

**Omelette**: -She is also normal sized as well- Annnnnnddddd cue the playsets for us. Batteries not included, Ken doll also not included... Damn, how did late 80's early 90's kids even LIVE with those requirements?!

* * *

Back at the pits, Allie, watching some monitors blinked, as he looked at Chris.

"Er… How?" Allie questioned.

"Eh, I figured that you all would want the full Mario Kart experience. So, I commissioned someone to craft some inventions for this challenge." Chris explained.

"Well, you got me there..." Allie nodded. "But still… Did you had to make it possible for team members to team-kill their own selves?"

Chris shrugged. "Hey, it brings in the ratings."

Allie shook her head. "Aw, Chris..."

* * *

Back on the track, Luka and Yuki, both recovered from the Thunderbolt from Maxwell and Tina, were power-sliding across a curve.

"Whoa, hon! I never thought you would drive this insane!" Yuki said out loud.

"I picked up some pointers from Angel; she's the best driver for a get-away for our… ideas." Luka replied back.

"Ah, I see." Yuki nodded.

* * *

With Xander and Hannah, the Arcade Gamer was driving, with Hannah manning item management.

"Okay, Hannah. Gonna do a wicked slide through that one curve." Xander said out loud. "Who's behind us?"

"Well..." Hannah replied back, as she looked behind her. "Ethan and Ross is catching right on our tails."

"Right. Now… Hold on tight!" Xander suggested, as he started to slide through the curve with ease.

* * *

With Kagura and Selena again, the two were headed towards the starting line.

"Sweet! I think we're in the lead!" Selena cheered out loud.

"Yeah, apparently." Kagura nodded back, as they crossed the starting line, and Dana floated over the two, holding up a card that simply read 'Lap 2'.

"Two more laps? I can handle it." Selena grinned, as she was about to press on the pedal, as…

BOOM!

The two were hit by what appeared to be a red shell, as Omelette and Vikki sped past Kagura and Selena.

Selena gave off a glare at the two opponents that passed by her and Kagura.

"Why that… Bisexual… Bi-" Selena muttered.

"Er, before you drop off some words I learned from American TV… Just think; is it odd that we're friendly-firing our own teammates?" Kagura stated.

Selena did some thinking, and sighed in frustration.

"Then Chris is the Bisexual Bitch, not Omelette!" Selena said out loud.

"Er, I don't think Chris-Baka is a gal." Kagura commented.

"Whatever, still counts!" Selena pouted.

* * *

**Lap 2**

Bob was currently driving, due to Candace being… Well, in La-La land.

"Great. We're behind the pack, and my weapons lobber is currently..." Bob muttered, as he looked back at Candace, poking at the flower in her hair.

"Wow… Flowers can grow on your head?" Candace asked, clearly out of it. "Awesome..."

Bob could only sigh, as he kept on doing the only thing he knew what to do… Keep on driving.

* * *

With Ross and Ethan, Ross was the one driving, while Ethan was handling power-ups.

"Okay, Ethan. I'm coming up towards Bob and Candace. You think you can aim well?" Ross asked.

But Ethan, however… His mind was elsewhere…

* * *

_Both Ethan and Ross were in a get-away vehicle, running away from the cops tailing the two._

"_Yeesh, who knew those cops would be ticked off by feeding their canines?" Ross questioned._

"_Beats me… But for now, we gotta drive before we reach the border, man!" Ethan replied back, almost looking panicked._

* * *

"Er, Ethan? You there, dude?" Ross asked, snapping Ethan back into reality.

"Oh, huh? What officers?" Ethan questioned back.

"Er… Ethan, you okay, dude?" Ross replied back, concerned. "Nevermind; you know how to use this?"

Ross held up what appeared to be a spiny blue shell.

"Oh, sure! Just lob it, and it'll strike whoever's in the lead? I gotchya." Ethan nodded, as he tossed the spiny blue shell forwards, on the way to hit it's target…

* * *

Vikki was the one driving, looking clearly frustrated.

"Man… Whoever invented this blue shell system should be dragged outside and… Get scolded!" Vikki yelled out loud.

"I've got a banana peel we can use." Omelette inquired. "Just say the word, and they'll get a small taste of potassium in their exhaust pipe."

* * *

Tina was currently driving, due to Maxwell currently not being in the right mindset to drive.

"Wow, this is feeling cosmic..." Maxwell sheepishly grinned, as he sniffed the air. "Your hair's cotton candy..."

"Er, Maxwell? It's only hair dye." Tina replied back.

"You look like you came from an anime… I dub you my waifu!" Maxwell declared.

Tina chucked and blushed at Maxwell's statement, as she kept on driving. The two were passing under a tree, which some vines dropped down. One of the vine's shapes, however…

"No..." Tina gulped. "Not… Why does my past have to come back and haunt me?"

Maxwell looked up at the vine in question.

"Hey, it's one of those thingies that they hang bad people with back in the day..." Maxwell said out loud.

Tina winced at the word hang, as she remembered something from her past…

* * *

_A saddened Tina was sneaking to her room, with something in her shirt. One of the smaller kids noticed what Tina was doing, and walked up to her._

"_Miss Tina? What's wrong?" The kid asked, clearly concerned._

_Tina sighed. "Kid? ...Go away."_

"_But… What's wrong?" The kid continued._

"_Kid… I said GO. AWAY." Tina ordered, without raising her voice._

_She then rushed over to her room, and locked the door behind her. She then took out what she was hiding all this time…_

…

…

_...It was a jump-rope. It looked rather thick, as well. Tina then looked at a chair in question._

* * *

"Nope! I ain't getting near those vines!" Tina yelled out, as she drove to the side of the road, and right into what appeared to be a lake to the side of the track.

Dana promptly picked the kart up via her cloud, and placed them down gently.

"Here you go!" Dana said out loud.

"Thanks, Dana..." Tina muttered. "But… Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Dana replied back.

"...Can you hack away at that one vine, which looks like a noose? It… Just brings back some bad memories." Tina requested.

"Chop up a vine? You got it!" Dana nodded, as she went on ahead to do so. Maxwell then started to moan.

"Whoa… What happened?" Maxwell questioned. "Why are we wet? ...And why are you driving?"

Tina breathed a sigh of relief. "Long story. You drive, now."

Maxwell didn't waste no time in hopping back into the driver's seat, as Tina took to the back, again.

"So… What occurred which led you to driving?" Maxwell asked.

"Well… Just promise me NEVER to touch any Fuzzies anytime soon, okay?" Tina answered back.

"You got it, Tina." Maxwell replied, as the two went on their merry way, this time, with the noose-like vine chopped up via Dana's hands.

* * *

**Confessional: More of Tina's past is opening up…**

**Tina**: I… Can't hide it anymore. I gotta tell Maxwell about what I did soon… I trust him well enough to say something like this.

**Maxwell**: Who knew all of this came from touching just one fuzzy cotton spore? -His eyes glare- I'm onto you, cotton retailers!

* * *

Back with Kagura and Selena, Selena continued driving. Kagura didn't ask to drive, being she knew that Selena was having fun behind the wheel.

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" Selena grinned. "I can't wait until I win the mil!"

"Er, aren't you already rich, Selena-Chan?" Kagura questioned.

"Well, yeah. But with the money I have that I earned on my own… I can buy myself an actual hog!"

Kagura blinked. "Er, you wanna buy a pig?"

"Pfft, not those kinda hogs! I meant a motorcycle! I didn't directly tell this to Isaac, but I am completely JEALOUS that he got to ride one the other day!" Selena stated. "But still, to be free, and out on the road with my bike… That's the true way of living. But first, I shall squish all of these nerds keeping me away from achieving my dreams."

"Er, you do know that a nerd made a GPS system." Kagura stated.

"So? No need for one when you're on a badass bike!" Selena replied back.

At that moment, what appeared to be a rock hit the side of the two's kart.

"The hell?" Selena asked, as she looked around for who hit their kart. "Okay, who's the numbnuts that thought lobbing a rock at us was a good idea?"

"Er, Selena-Chan? I think it's not a they… But a them… If that makes any sense." Kagura answered back, as she pointed to the side of the track.

The irate moles that harassed the mole that Ross and Ethan saved earlier were back… And they were lobbing rocks at any passerbys.

"Man, they're pissed off to the max..." Selena said to herself, as she dodged another rock. "What's their beef with us?"

"I dunno. Maybe they ate a bad flower, or something? I dunno." Kagura answered back.

Selena continued to drive, as the moles kept on following her, lobbing rocks at the duo. She knew she had to think of something.

"Say, Kagura? You still have that bomb left over?" Selena asked.

"Sure, but why?" Kagura questioned.

"Well… We gotta scare off those moles, so they don't try to interfere with the other drivers." Selena stated. "So… We gotta launch them skyhigh."

Kagura nodded, as she looked at the moles following the two. Tossing the bomb back at the moles, they could only look at it, as it blew them all around the track.

"Okay, the moles have been dispersed of. Keep on driving, Selena-Chan!" Kagura instructed.

"Oh, ho-ho… That's what I do, best." Selena smirked, as she stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

Chris was watching the peaceful action onscreen, and yawned.

"This is boring… Even more boring than a game of Town of Salem without a Serial Killer." Chris said with a yawn, clearly bored.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "You can HAVE that?!"

"Well, time to ramp up the chaos a bit." Chris grinned deviously, as he pressed some buttons on a keyboard.

Allie blinked. "This… Is gonna be painful, is it?"

* * *

**Lap 3**

It was now the Final Lap, and Kagura and Selena were lagging a bit behind.

"Man, who knew those spiny blue shells were cheap?!" Selena complained. "And who knew that both Isaac and Whitney had the need for speed?"

"I expect that from them flying jets, to be perfectly honest." Kagura replied back.

"Welp… Time to sweeten the deal." Selena grinned, as she collected what appeared to be a Super Star. "Get strapped in; time for me to use what I learned from a movie I watched!"

"...You aren't talking about Kindergarten Cop, are ya?" Kagura questioned.

"Nope!" Selena replied back, smirking as she activated the super star, and jetted across the track.

* * *

In the middle of the track, Flowey popped back up, as he eyed his target.

"Hehehe… Remember, blondie! It's..." Flowey declared, as a kart nearly ran him over. He ducked back under just in time, then peeked back back out. "...Kill or-"

He had to duck back under to avoid another kart.

"Ah, screw Kill or Be Killed, it's every man for themselves!" Flowey yelled out loud.

* * *

Hannah was driving, and grinned at what popped up as a weapon.

"Hello, Bullet Bill, my old friend..." Hannah grinned.

"Gnarly grab, man!" Xander complimented. "And being we're kinda behind the pack… Let's use it!"

Hannah nodded, as Xander activated the Bullet Bill. It soon started to rocket the kart forwards, across the track.

"WHHHHHOOOOAAAA!" Hannah yelled out loud.

* * *

Maxwell and Tina could only look ahead at what was going on.

"Yikes… Glad we're in last place, to be honest." Tina said, looking worried.

"You and me both." Maxwell replied back, as the two were hit by a Bob-Bomb tossed from the back. "Aw, come on! They're way ahead of us!"

"Welp… With us in last place… I won't be needing this, anymore." Tina shrugged, as she lobbed what appeared to toss a spiny blue shell at the pack.

* * *

With the rest of the racers, it was a full-out fight for the lead.

"Can't catch me!" Whitney taunted out loud.

"You'll be seeing the end of my butt here, shortly!" Omelette smirked back.

The taunting between everyone else continued on, as they lobbed various items at each other. They were about to approach the finish line, when all of a sudden…

What appeared to be a Bob-Bomb, held by Candace, was tossed behind her. At that moment, Tina's spiny blue shell approached the bomb…

…

…

BOOM!

The resulting explosion generated a lot of smoke, covering much of the track. Dana could only peer down, hoping to see if anyone was okay.

But suddenly, a duo drove out of the smoke, as Dana waved a checkered flag.

"Okay, this race is over!" Dana announced. "And throughout all the chaos..."

…

…

…

…

"...Omelette and Vikki managed to snag first place, with them earning them 10 points for their team!" Dana finished.

Both Omelette and Vikki could only smile at each other, as they gave each other a fist bump.

"And here comes the other racers!" Dana announced, as another vehicle crossed the finish line…

…

…

"...Yeeeeppp… I ate your dust, alright, Omelette." Whitney exclaimed, as she stopped the kart.

"It's Whitney and Isaac in second!" Dana announced out loud.

Isaac gave off a warm smile at his girlfriend.

"I picked a good one." Isaac said out loud.

"And coming in third are… Kagura and Selena!" Dana announced. "Followed by Hannah and Xander, Bob and Candace, Luka and Yuki, and Ethan and Ross!"

"Wait… Where's Tina?" Bob asked out loud. stepping out of his vehicle.

"Yeah; she knows all about this franchise; she should had been in the lead; not in last place!" Selena remarked. "I wanted to duel with her, too!"

Bob looked at Selena with concern. "Uh… Selena? That may be a bad idea. A really bad idea. Just… Trust me on this."

Selena sighed. "Fiiiiiinnnnneee… Well, can I keep the kart me and Kagura used?"

"Nice try, but nope! These karts shall be kept on the Flower Atoll, for other reality shows to use. Though not as awesome as seeing me on the air!" Chris answered, approaching the campers.

"Damn!" Selena snapped her fingers in frustration.

"Wait… What other reality shows?" Xander asked.

"Er… In either case, I tallied up the points, and the team with the most points and avoiding elimination are..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Preyin' Penguins, with 21 points!"

The majority of the Penguins cheered out loud, while the Seals just sighed.

"And your prize this time? Remote controlled Mario Karts! But deciding who gets who is not my problem." Chris continued. "As for the Stealthy Seals… One of you is about to be the first boot on your new team. Discuss with your teammates, and I'll see you later on at the Campfire. But now… It's time to depart from the Flower Atoll, and head back to good ol' Wawanakwa Island!"

The teams then followed Chris and the Interns, as they started to board the Boat of Losers.

But tailing the campers, appeared to be a mole of some sorts… It quickly hid below deck, without the anyone knowing, as the boat started to depart…

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe that mole's name is Monty?**

**Selena**: Curse Chris' wanting to keep those awesome karts… Ah well… Maybe when I make Kagura over, it'll cool me down.

**Tina**: Well… There's no beating around the bush. I'm telling Maxwell exactly what happened… When I spotted that noose-shaped vine.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Island**

About an hour later, back at camp, Maxwell was walking through the woods, with Tina by his side.

"So… What is it you wanted to tell me, Tina?" Maxwell asked.

"Well… I kinda… Look, what I am about to tell you… Please don't hold it against me, okay?" Tina requested.

"You got it." Maxwell agreed.

"Thanks. In either case, I was at my new school. I often kept to myself, often reading up on new game coverage, or thinking about my… Well, 'younger siblings' at the Orphanage. While I was bullied still, things were more or less softer. But one day… Well, let's just say… Stuff happened." Tina explained.

* * *

**A couple years ago…**

_Tina, and some other students, were in a classroom after school, when all of a sudden…_

"_Hm?" Tina questioned, as she got a notification on her phone… It was an eMail. Being the curious sort she was, she opened it._

_Attached to the eMail was of a nasty car wreck, with the caption 'Tina's mom and dad was here' on it. Tina read what was below the attachment._

_'See this? This is what I wish would had happened to you! Thanks to you, my face got ruined! I hope you are very proud of yourself...'_

_Upon seeing the picture, she dropped her phone on the ground, and started to cry on the spot. At that moment, she started to run away from the classroom._

_Now outside the classroom, she kept on running away._

"_Why did she have to send that eMail..." Tina choked out between sobs. "Why must I suffer like this?"_

_At that moment, she could hear a sound that stopped her cold in her tracks…_

…

_...The sound of laughter. Tina began to cry even harder._

"_Now everyone's starting to mock me!" Tina complained, as she ran even further…_

* * *

_But inside the classroom, the students were really laughing at something else…_

"_Wow! Who knew your online friend Maxwell knew where to find the bestest and funniest anime?" One of the students questioned._

"_You betchya! Nichijou was just one of his suggestions." Another student replied back._

"_Hey, maybe we outta invite him into this Anime Club!" Yet another student suggested._

"_Well… He's already in an Anime Club, to be honest..." A student said out loud._

"_Good for him! We need more people like him around..." Another student agreed._

* * *

_Tina was almost out of the school, as one of the students ran up to her._

"_Tina?" One of the students asked, holding Tina's phone._

"_What?" Tina sniffed._

"_You dropped this." The student said, offering the phone. "It vibrated while I was trying to get to you..."_

_Tina sighed, as she grabbed the phone, and looked at the message._

…

…

_'Why don't you just die? The world would be a lot more happier with you gone.'_

_That did it for Tina… She backed away from the student, until she was far away. She soon started to run off, crying her eyes out._

"_Tina? What happened?" The student asked, clearly concerned._

* * *

_Back at the Orphanage, she dug around the toy chest in the yard, and pulled something out._

"_...You know what?! FINE!" Tina choked out. "If the world wants me dead… Then so be it!"_

_Putting the object in her shirt, she entered the Orphanage, and started to head to her room, as one of the smaller kids noticed what Tina was doing, and walked up to her._

"_Miss Tina? What's wrong?" The kid asked, clearly concerned._

_Tina sighed. "Kid? ...Go away."_

"_But… What's wrong?" The kid continued._

"_Kid… I said GO. AWAY." Tina ordered, without raising her voice._

_She then rushed over to her room, and locked the door behind her. She then took out what she was hiding all this time…_

…

…

_...It was a jump-rope. It looked rather thick, as well. Tina then looked at a chair in question._

* * *

Maxwell gulped. "Tina… Please don't tell me… You nearly tried to kill yourself..."

"...Yeah… I very nearly did attempt suicide… I just felt so… Hopeless." Tina lamented.

"But… What happened next?" Maxwell asked. "I don't even know what to say..."

"Well… That's when I met someone who would change my life around… Made it worth living." Tina answered.

* * *

_Tina had tied up the jump-rope into a makeshift noose, and was writing a letter on her bed._

"_Mrs. BrightWing… By the time you read this, I would have joined my parents. I'm sorry… I can't take this, anymore! Goodbye… Tina." Tina read out loud, as she laid the note on her pillow._

_Grabbing a chair, she tied the other end of her noose on a ceiling decoration, and sighed, as she climbed up the chair._

"_Mom? Dad? Your baby girl's about to join you in a few minutes..." Tina lamented, as she looked down at the ground. "Goodbye… everyone..."_

_As she was about to knock down the chair…_

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Tina? You in there?" Mrs. BrightWing asked from behind the door._

_Tina gulped. She quickly undid the know on the ceiling, removing the noose. She soon hid the noose under her bed, and put the chair back in its original position. She then unlocked her door, and opened it._

_"Yeah, Mrs. BrightWing?" Tina asked, with her hair disheveled._

_"You got a new roomie. A real, far-out one, at that." Mrs. BrightWing answered, as Bob slowly walked to the side of Mrs. BrightWing._

_"Um… Hi?" Bob shyly greeted._

_Tina looked down at her new roommate. "Hey."_

_"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Mrs. BrightWing said, as Bob entered the room, and Mrs. BrightWing gently closed the door._

_Bob sniffed the air in the room. "It smells… nice."_

"_Well… It's all in my hair." Tina nodded back._

_Bob looked up, as he realized Tina's pink locks._

_"Your hair's really… cool." Bob complimented, shyly._

_Tina smiled gently at her new roommate._

"_Hey, I wanted to try a new do." Tina gently said._

_"Yeah; I never saw pink hair, before." Bob answered back._

_Tina smiled at Bob. "Awww… You're quite the sweetie, yourself. And you've been here, for… How long?"_

_"Arrived today." Bob answered back. "Yeah, it's a rather long story, I rather not share it right now."_

_"It's okay; I won't push it, until you're good and ready, 'kay?" Tina reassured him._

_The two sat in silence, as Bob looked around, while Tina scanned the kid._

_"So… Is that a Wii?" Bob asked._

_"Yeah. I'll teach you how to play it later." Tina replied back, as she opened one of the dresser drawers, and pulled out a shirt. "This shirt belonged to me when I was around your age. I more or less kept it around, yet I don't know why… You wanna wear it, until we can get some more appropriate shirts from Mrs. BrightWing's stash? You're all raggedy as it is."_

_Bob smiled, more or less his first genuine smile he's ever had._

_"I be happy to." Bob said, as he held his hand up._

_Tina smiled, as she accepted Bob's hand, and the two left the room._

_But unknown to Tina, Mrs. BrightWing entered the room, and noticing the letter, went to read it._

"_Tina… Why?" Mrs. BrightWing said to herself, as she began to follow her charge out of concern…_

* * *

"Yeah, once BrightWing approached me with that suicide note, I told her everything. After that, I was homeschooled for a while. I was placed into some therapy to help with my situation. But with my new friend Bob by my side… I knew one thing; I did have some people that liked my presence." Tina smiled warmly.

"Aww..." Maxwell replied back. "But… Whatever happened to that jerk that sent you that hateful eMail?"

"Well… I'll tell you more later." Tina answered back. "As for right now… Who should we vote for?"

Tina shrugged. "I'm not that sure, myself… Maybe Candace? We don't know her too well…"

Maxwell nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you, there."

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa…**

**Tina**: It felt so good to get that off my chest… I feel I can trust Maxwell fully. Besides… -She blushes deeply- He's cool and kind…

**Maxwell**: Wow, Tina's story was kinda… heavy. Still… She's made out of tough stuff, for real! -He blushes as well-

* * *

**Still on the Stealthy Seals**

Isaac, Whitney, and Yuki were hanging outside their cabin, discussing the game.

"So… Who's on the chopping block for tonight, hon?" Yuki asked, still making that skull necklace for Ross.

"Well, we rather not vote out Tina. I kinda noticed her during the challenge, and she did NOT looked thrilled to be driving." Whitney answered back.

"I say, we vote for Candace. She seems to be the weakest of us all." Isaac stated.

"What makes you say that, hon?" Yuki questioned.

"Well… Tina more or less had a rough day, Maxwell would be upset if we gave her the boot, and everyone else, including us, are made of tough stuff." Isaac explained.

"Hey, so are you, meow!" Nerdi yelled out, popping from under the stairs.

"Er… Nerdi? Whatta you doing underneath the stairs, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, someone told me about a leftover wad of bubblegum which looked like Canary Mary's butt." Nerdi shrugged. "And or course, they were fibbing the entire time…"

"Hey, wasn't she that bird that caused me to learn some… Colorful language from my mom as a toddler?" Whitney smirked.

"Er… Whitney? I never heard you curse..." Isaac said out loud, seemingly confused.

"I was only being polite, to be honest." Whitney nodded back.

"And DONE, hon!" Yuki cheered out loud, as she held up the skull rock necklace. "I've got a feeling that a new couple will blossom tonight!"

"I've got a feeling it will." Isaac smiled warmly at his alliance member, as he remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Whitney! You wanna join our tightly knit alliance?"

"Sure, count me in!" Whitney answered back. "Together, us three will prove to be unstoppable!"

"Welcome aboard!" Yuki said out loud. "But for now, I shall place this on Ross' bed… Be back soon!"

Yuki soon left both Isaac and Whitney, as the two looked at each other.

"So… Before the votes are read… Wanna make out?" Whitney suggested.

Isaac blushed. "Wow… My first make-out session..."

"Me-OW!" Nerdi grinned. "I'll bring the popcorn!"

Whitney giggled, as she looked at their puppet pal.

"Saaaaaayyyy, Nerdi? I heard from Dana earlier that she caught a legit shiny Purugly. You wanna ask her how it went down?" Whitney lied.

Nerdi beamed at that. "She caught a shiny? Hot damn, I'm there quicker than Lynn Loud on her bike, meow!"

Nerdi ran off, as Whitney grinned at Isaac.

"So, you still up to our little session?" Whitney asked.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, teach me!"

"I shall!" Whitney grinned, as she sat on Isaac's lap, and the two started to go into a kissing frenzy, as Yuki walked back up to the two. Upon noticing the make-out session, she pumped her fist in triumph.

"Eternal happiness for those two… I approve!" Yuki whispered to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Well… That happened.**

**Yuki**: But now… Time to set up a certain alien boy, and a punk girl.

**Isaac**: Hey, what could I say? This was my first true make-out session. Never did so with Betty, so this was a new experience for me… Her lips are cute and soft...

**Whitney**: Hey, had to get some prying ears from us two during my session with Isaac. And yet, somehow… Some prying ears listened to us anyway. Hope Nerdi wasn't too ticked at us.

**Nerdi**: Whitney lied, meow! Dana never caught a shiny Purugly! ...It was a shiny Espurr.

* * *

**The Campfire**

It was now nighttime, at the Campfire, where the 8 contestants from the Stealthy Seals were sitting. Isaac and Whitney were holding hands, Luka was distracted by an owl, Yuki was sketching in her sketchbook, Maxwell was watching Tina play on her 3DS…

"Campers!" Chris announced out loud, startling the team. "You all blew it today. And soon, one of you will be sent off this isle. But first, as always, I've got some questions to ask..."

"Sure, go ahead!" Whitney replied back.

"First off, Whitney! With your new relationship in Isaac… Do you feel safe tonight?" Chris asked.

"Well, I've got a reason to not be scared tonight." Whitney smiled back.

"Second off… Bob! How are you adjusting to this new team set-up?" Chris questioned.

"Well, I'm kinda saddened that Hannah's no longer my teammate… But hey, we get to hang out between challenges, so there's that."

"Right… And finally, Tina! Do you feel like you're in any danger tonight?" Chris asked.

"Even in more danger than Croagunk going against a MegaMewtwo X? Well… that's dangerous enough to begin with." Tina stated. "But in my situation..."

She looks at her friends on her team.

"I think I'll be fine." Tina smiled warmly.

"Right… In either case, time to make your votes." Chris instructed.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Make it count!**

**Candace**: I… gotta go for Tina on this one. With her coming in 8th place today… It felt like the safer option. Sorry! I'll give you seasons of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show to make up for it!

**Tina**: Hm… Candace, for sure. GG for such a good game, though.

**Bob**: I gotta go for Luka. She seems too tough for me to beat… Hope Tina won't be too mad.

**Luka**: As for my vote? Well, Isaac is getting lovey with Whitney, so he's out. So Candace it is! Still, that flower looks good on her… Think I should have it inked on my back at some point?

* * *

Once the final voter (Whitney) came back, Isaac approached the team with a plate of seven marshmallows.

"You know the deal, if I call out your name, you're safe." Chris announced, as he held up a marshmallow. "Bob? You're safe..."

"Whitney? You fight on another day."

"Isaac? You're not being shelved as well."

"Maxwell? You've got another run in ya."

"Yuki? You're not outta this."

"Luka? You're safe as well."

Both Candace and Tina looked at each other, knowing that for one of them, their journey was about to come to an end.

"Candace… Tina… This is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Tina."

Tina accepted her marshmallow, as Candace smiled at the gamer.

"Well, it had to happen sometime. GG, Tina." Candace complimented.

"Hey, you aren't that bad, yourself." Tina replied back with a smile.

"In either case, if you wanna see Candace off, go on ahead." Chris stated.

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, Candace was waiting for her ride to the Playa, as Bob and Tina stood next to the eliminated contestant.

"Sorry things had to end like this..." Bob said out loud.

"Hey, these things happen; don't worry about it." Candace reassured her friend. "Still, I had fun during my time, and that's that."

"Yeah, that's what this game is supposed to be, huh? Fun." Tina smiled.

"In either case, I did leave my DVD player behind with some cartoons for you guys to watch." Candace stated. "You know, for some downtime and stuff."

Tina continued to smile. "You're a nice gal..."

"So are you, Tina." Candace replied back, as the Boat of Losers approached, as Candace boarded. "Well, I'm outtie here. So long, you two!"

"See ya, Candace!" Bob shouted, as he waved good-bye as the Boat carrying Candace disappeared amongst the horizion.

"Well, let's win this for Candace." Tina suggested.

"For all of us." Bob retorted back.

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins**

Hannah was in her side of the cabin, looking up at the ceiling. Due to there being more girls in their team, Hannah agreed to sleep in the Boy's side of the cabin.

"Well, with the challenge over, it's time to focus on some more… Important matters." Hannah mused to herself. "Am I truly Bi? Cause Allie looks so beautiful… And I can't help but not keep my eyes off her."

She then did some more thinking, as she thought up an idea.

"Wait… Allie's a medic… And from what they say about having an apple a day keeping the doctor away..." Hannah said to herself. "And I did spot an apple tree not too far from here..."

Hannah grinned.

"Time to keep you away, Allie… It's for my own good." Hannah said to herself.

* * *

On the other side of the cabin, Selena was prepping a chair for Kagura's makeover, as Kagura was watching.

"So, Selena-Chan… What kinda makeover would this be, anyway?" Kagura asked.

"Well, first off? I'm not sure why you decided to compete in your school uniform, but that'll be the first thing to go… Well, until you're back in your home country." Selena stated.

"Right." Kagura nodded, as she removed said uniform, until she was in what appeared to be an undershirt, and some modesty shorts. "Anything else?"

"Well… First off, I got some duds, tailor-made for someone like you! As thus some proper accessories!" Selena answered back. "You do wear those necklaces with the number 9, do ya?"

"Uh… They're charms, Selena-Chan." Kagura replied back.

"Don't care; wearing numbers is in!" Selena said, with a grin. "But before I decide to make a necklace with the number 25 on it, we need to get you into some frills! And maybe add some eyeshadow to you."

Kagura chuckled. She knew it was going to be a long process.

* * *

Under a tent made entirely out of balloons, cursory of Vikki, Omelette was starring at Vikki, blushing in the process, while holding some cards.

"Wait, really? We won first place, and I gotta do what?" Omelette questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I… challenge you." Vikki replied back. "Now, show me your hand."

"Uh… A hand of Jacks." Omelette exposed her cards, shrugging in the process. "What you got?"

"Uh… Crap. I fold." Vikki answered back, as she removed her overshirt, revealing her shirt from beneath. "So… Next hand!"

Vikki handed out the cards, as Omelette looked at the cards in question.

"Er… I got a Royal Flush..." Omelette blinked, showing her cards at her friend.

"And that beats my Full House." Vikki admitted, as she removed another part of her clothing.

Within ten minutes, Vikki was down to her undergarments.

"Next hand seals it; we kiss." Vikki offered, as she handed showed her hand to Omelette. "All Aces."

Omelette grinned. "Close, but that won't beat five KINGS."

Vikki shrugged. "Welp! Time to pucker up!"

The clown then dove at Omelette, as the two started to make out…

…

…

...For about 15 seconds, as there was some thumping on the roof of the tent.

"The heck?" Omelette questioned, as she shrugged. "Eh, must be someone playing hail falling sounds. Back to making out action!"

At that moment, a strong gust of wind more or less blew away the balloon tent, leaving both Omelette and Vikki out in the open, surrounded by fallen apples, with someone looking at them.

…

…

"Er… Did I pick a bad time to try recreating Minecraft by punching a tree?" Hannah asked, seemingly confused.

Omelette knew she was busted. She did the only thing she knew what to do…

"So… Me and Vikki were only under a tent, listening to an apple's sage advice!" Omelette lied, as she picked up an apple. "Tell Hannah your advice, Moe!"

"Er… Yeah." 'Moe the Apple' said in a deep voice. "Stay in school, say no to drugs, and don't kill or be killed."

Hannah was even more confused. "Then… Why is Vikki stripped down to her undergarments?"

"Oh… Er..." Omelette said in her normal voice, as she dropped the apple, and grabbed up Vikki, and her clothes, as she ran off. "Moe did it. Bye!"

"Wait, whhhhhaaattt?" Vikki questioned out loud, as Hannah could only watch the two run off.

"...Why do I get the feeling I just stumbled onto something rated PG-13?" Hannah asked herself.

* * *

**Confessional: I bet a certain Blaster of Cragmites loved that scene…**

**Omelette**: Okay, BAD idea to craft a balloon tent. We should had went for my original plan to use a balloon condominium.

**Vikki**: Well, I kissed a girl, and yeah… I'm straight. But that doesn't mean I didn't like it. Someday, I shall find that wonderful guy. To be his clown when he is down.

**Hannah**: Yeah, I can sense some shipping going on…

**Moe the Apple:** -Confessional Removed. It's an apple. Eh, some yaoi fangirl's gonna ship him with Mr. Coconut, anyway.-

* * *

Ross walked in his cabin, fresh out of taking a swim, as he noticed the skull necklace on his pillow, along with a note.

_Ross…_

_If you wanna win Luka's heart, just… Well, meet by the beach in a few minutes. Bring your best words to the table!_

_Yuki._

Ross blushed. He knew that he has time to hook up with her.

"Okay… It's now, or never..." Ross declared.

* * *

Maxwell and Tina were at the beach, letting their feet get wet by the waves of the tide.

"So… Whatever happened to that bully that sent you that nasty message?" Maxwell asked.

Tina smiled back. "Well… Let's just say, the next time I seen her… Things went more swimmingly well."

* * *

**About a year ago…**

_A year has passed. It was a Saturday, and Tina was about to head to a new school come Monday. While the homeschooling did help Tina, BrightWing thought that she would work better at a public school. It was gonna be a more nicer school, for people with her condition. Both Tina and Bob were walking together, eating ice cream._

"_...And that's how I beat Cortez from Paper Mario without taking any damage." Tina finished a story._

"_Wow, cool!" Bob remarked, impressed by Tina's gaming skills._

"_And next, I shall tell you how I beat Ghetsis, using only unevolved Pokemon!" Tina announced, as…_

"_Well, well… If it isn't the Orphan Girl..."_

_Tina looked ahead, and sighed. Bob quickly grabbed Tina's hand._

_The bully, and her friend, were back… And the former was sneering at Tina, while the latter felt fear._

"_What do you want?!" Tina asked out loud._

"_Oh, nothing… Just thought I would deface your grave..." The bullying girl remarked. "But being you're still among the living, I can't do that, sadly..."_

"_HEY!"_

_The bullying girl looked down at Bob, who was now standing in front of Tina, protecting his friend._

"_It was YOU that sent her that eMail a couple weeks ago!" Bob yelled out in anger. "She very nearly ended her life because of you!"_

_The bully's friend blinked. "Wait… You've..."_

"_So? What if I did send a picture of a crashed car to Tina, and doctored it up a bit?" The bully admitted. "Autistics like her deserve to be-"_

_SLAP!_

_The bully was knocked down on the ground by the bully's friend._

"_Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" The bully's friend yelled back._

"_What? I was only gonna say she-" The bully retorted._

"_You know what? At first, I thought you would be someone cool to hang out with… But now..." The bully's friend… Er, Ex-Friend, looked at Tina, and nodded. "I see you for who you really are..."_

"_Pfft… Like you're one to talk, you retarded fan of ponies..." The bully replied back._

_Bob looked up at Tina. "Er, Tina? We should do something..."_

"_Yeah, you're right, Bob… Before this gets beyond bloody..." Tina nodded back._

_Back with the two girls, the banter was getting rather ugly._

"_...And that's why you'll be the most unloved person around… Retard." The bully smirked back._

_**SLAP!**_

_The bully was slapped even harder, as she was knocked down again, as the ex-friend ran deeper into the alley. Both Tina and Bob looked at each other, and nodded, as they started to follow. But not before Tina looked at the bully, who gave off a scowl, before walking the other way._

* * *

_Deep in the alley, the ex-friend was deleting various stuff off her phone, as she was mumbling to herself._

"_Stupid… Stupid… Ugh..." The ex-friend muttered._

"_Er… You okay?"_

_The ex-friend looked up, and shivered a bit. "Hey… You need something, Tina?"_

"_I… wanted to see if you were alright." Tina replied back._

"_Well… I'm down one friend… My parents were right; she was a bad influence to begin with." The ex-friend admitted._

"_Yeah, to this day, I still wonder why she hated me..." Tina replied back._

"_...You wanna know the reason?" The ex-friend asked, as Tina nodded. "Well… Someone more or less looking like you was her older sister. Who more or less reminded said former friend that she was older and born first..."_

"_Wait… All of that was fueled by pure jealousy?" Tina raised an eyebrow._

"_In either case… I'm gonna tell her parents about what she did to you all these years, as well as that cyberbulling she's done to you." The ex-friend said out loud. "I'm also admitting my bullying to my parents as well… I was only a follower."_

_Tina smiled. "You're doing the right thing..."_

"_I'm hoping this turns out well..." The ex-bully sighed._

"_I think it will." Bob remarked._

* * *

"From an eMail she sent me, said bully was busted by her parents, and sent to a really strict Juvenal Hall, to where she's still in. Her former friend was shipped over to another Juvenal facility, though they helped her out in her case." Tina explained. "She now helps out students who are being bullied. She truly turned her life around ever since ditching said bully."

"Aww..." Maxwell smiled at his friend.

"She said she wanted to sign up for Total Drama, though she didn't get in. Maybe someday… She'll get her chance?" Tina asked.

"Yeah… I hope so." Maxwell answered back.

* * *

With Ross, he was waiting on the beach, waiting for Luka to arrive, as he looked at the skull necklace, and smiled. What appeared to be an albino mongoose and a rainbow-scaled snake were watching him as well.

"Okay… Now or never..." Ross said to himself.

"What's now or never?"

"EEP!" Ross yelped, as he turned around, to see Luka, behind him. He turned around, and blushed a deep red. "Oh! Hi, Luka!"

"Yuki told me that you wanted to meet me here. So… What's up?" Luka questioned.

"Well… Just turn around." Ross requested. "And close your eyes."

Luka did just that, as Ross put the necklace around her neck.

"You can open them, now."

Luka did, as she looked at her new piece of jewelry.

"Awww. Ross! I… I'm not sure what to say!" Luka exclaimed.

"I found it on Flower Atoll earlier, and asked Yuki to make it into a necklace for you..." Ross admitted, as he was bought into a hug.

"You're the bestest guy ever..." Luka replied back with a blush growing deeper onto her.

"And I also gotta admit… You're one of the coolest gals I've ever came across, and really unique as well… You've proven that even though you're a punk, you're also warm-hearted as well. And you've got a heart for animals as well..." Ross complimented. "Plus… Your piercings really suit you."

"Well, though you've started off trying to be a designated hero… You've really developed into a really nice guy. It's a wonder why my mom and dad's taken a shine to you..." Luka admitted, blushing. "If I know where they were, I'm sure they would be proud for both of us on what I'm about to say..."

"Meaning..."

"Do you… Wanna go out?" Luka asked.

Ross smiled. "Well, there's only one answer to that question."

The two got closer, as their eyes met, and their lips touched, with Luka being careful not to hurt Ross by accident with her lip piercings. It was their first kiss together. And all was well...

…

…

…

"...Luka?"

Both Ross and Luka separated, to see Dana, standing there… She was breathing deep.

"Yeah, Dana?" Luka asked.

"What's going on?" Ross questioned as well.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but… I… just got in contact with one of your friends. They checked out the whereabouts of your parents, and..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...They were found dead in their house, the bodies burned to near non-reconization..." Dana sighed, trying not to cry.

Luka was taken back in shock, as she went wide-eyed.

"Dana… Please tell me you're joking..." Luka said out loud.

"I'm afraid not..." Dana sadly sighed. "I'm not sure what happened, but..."

Luka started to tear up. "Who cares what happened?! My parents are dead… I'm never even gonna see them again!"

"Luka?" Ross asked his new girlfriend. "Look… We can get through this together..."

But Luka seemingly ignored Ross, as she started to run into her side of the Seal's cabin, sobbing her eyes out, with Ross following her.

Dana sighed, as she got on her knees, and punched the sand, as someone approached her.

"...You did the right thing." Allie said, seriously.

"How was that the right thing?! Luka's seriously sobbing right now!" Dana yelled back, as she got up.

"But she was going to find out something was amiss at some point..." Allie responded.

Dana sighed. "I… need to be alone."

She walked away from Allie, as the doctor looked at her fellow Intern.

"I guess this is more difficult than I thought..." Allie said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: ...Nothing funny this time.**

**Dana**: -She is silent, as she sighs deeply- I feel like a monster… I wish I knew how to help…

**Allie**: I know how Luka feels, being we both lost our parents…

* * *

Chris was on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the recap.

"Well… That happened. I'm… not sure what to say. Er… With Candace gone, will the Seals bounce back? What's with Hannah's Bi-experiments… Er… Will Tina's teeth be even more shiny? And who's the next one out? Find out next time… On…

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Dictionary?"

Chris sighed, as he walked off the Dock. "I need to lie down, now..."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ms. Gravlei was observing the progress on her ship, as thus making preparations of her own. She has since observed all of the campers, and what made them tick.

"Employee 24! How's the thrusters?" Ms. Gravlei snapped out loud.

"They're at 100% working order!" The employee replied back.

"13! How are the firearms?!" Ms. Gravlei continued.

"Ready!" The employee answered back.

"Good..." Ms. Gravlei sneered, as an employee came up to her.

"Ms. Gravlei?" An employee asked.

"What is it?!" Ms. Gravlei snapped at the employee.

"Think we should bring… It with us?" The employee requested.

"I never fully tested it out. What does it do?" Ms. Gravlei asked.

The employee handed over what appeared to be a tablet, with a video. Ms. Gravlei watched the video with interest, and grinned at the screams of pain that was being heard from the video.

"Excellent… With this thing, everyone will taste true fear… I am so glad I shot that bear, gutted it, and stuffed it with a defensive measure… This will ensure my victory..." Ms. Gravlei said, as she continued to watch prep work being done.

"It shall be loaded in with the ship..." The employee nodded.

"Now, make yourself scarce. Cause tomorrow..." Ms. Gravelei demanded.

…

…

…

…

"We shall have what we want… One way, or another."

* * *

**VOTES**

**Bob - Luka**

**Candace - Tina**

**Isaac - Candace**

**Luka - Candace**

**Maxwell - Candace**

**Tina - Candace**

**Whitney - Candace**

**Yuki - Candace**

* * *

****Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina, Ugra, Quentin, Candace****

* * *

****Notes on Candace****

**What can I say about Candace, aside of her talking about cartoons? In short, she was there for shoutouts involving me adoring… Well, animation in general. That, and she was a real sweetheart as well with her team. And she more or less had a smile on her face as well, as thus was seen as a big sister to her friend Sophie back at home.**

**But love her or hate her, this is where she ends up.**

* * *

Also, if I scared anyone with Tina's backstory, I apologize. But it was for story purposes. But if you are feeling suicidal in real life, **Do not be scared to seek help.**

Remember, there is always someone that loves you. So, if you ever have those feelings that you do want to die, please call your suicide prevention hotline, and seek the help you need. Thank you.

* * *

As always, the Flower Atoll belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: Ms. Gravelei arrives…

**Candace**: I'm all tooned out… Laters!

BaconBaka OUT.


	32. Grave Danger -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: **A Fried Egg [L] and a Strip of Bacon [R]

**WARNING:** This chapter is kind of dark near the end of the chapter. The more younger readers may wanna read with an adult, guardian, or older sibling.

So, yeah… It's time to start up the next chapter.

Stuff is going down soon!

* * *

The Dock of Shame was devoid of life, as Allie approached the camera. The skies were cloudy, devoiding the island of any stars or moonlight from sneaking in.

"I… I don't even know what to say..." Allie said out loud. "Usually, it was Dana's job to do the intro if Chris was unavailable..."

She then noticed that the camera was recording.

"Oh, right… Last time, on Dictionary… The teams merged into two, and we went to a nearby island, where the teams had to search for steering wheels. While some were successful in finding them without any incident, some of them… Well, yeah. Then they raced, and craziness happened. In the end, the Preyin' Penguins won, sending the Stealthy Seals to the Campfire. While it appeared that the vote would go to Tina for not providing her part in the Challenge, it was Candace that was sent off, instead. And afterwards… Well, Luka found out her parents died… And she took it as well as anyone would take it..."

"In either case, 15 contestants remain. Who will be the next one out? Find out right here, on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Island..."

Allie then sighed. "Dammit, where's Chris, when we need him?"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...)

* * *

**Stealthy Seals, Girl's Side**

Luka was on her bed, with her face buried in her pillow. Ross was next to her, comforting her, with Tina, Whitney, and Yuki watching.

"I'm… Not sure what to say, Luka..." Tina said out loud, concerned about her friend.

"Well, guess I'm part of your club now, Tina..." Luka muttered, as she looked up with red, tear-stained eyes. Your parents are dead, my parents are dead… Whitney, if I were you, I protect yours."

"Already done; I'm kinda got a belt in martial arts." Whitney saluted.

"Luka, we'll get through this, I know it." Ross said, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Thanks, but… How? I never experienced something like this, before..." Luka muttered.

"Well… From personal experience, I have. There are five stages of grief. Disbelief, anger, pleading, sadness, and acceptance." Tina said seriously. "At least, I think that's how it goes."

"Still, thanks for the words, guys..." Luka muttered. "I still wish how they died..."

"Well, Dana did mention that they were burned to where they were nearly unreconizable…" Ross said out loud. "You have anything that can inflict such burns?"

"...They have a heater for Winter nights, in case of emergency." Luka answered, as she gulped and sat up straight. "Oh, God..."

"What's going on, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

"One of my friends knew about my parent's death… I need to see if they're okay!" Luka answered out loud.

"If they did send Dana that eMail, I'm sure they're okay." Ross said, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

Luka nodded. "Yeah. Besides, they're tough enough to handle stuff on their own… I still feel down about this, though."

"It's perfectly natural to feel that way, Luka." Whitney gently said.

"In either case, we'll leave you be before bed." Tina commented. "If you need anything, just seek us, 'kay?"

"I've got Ross beside me… I'll be fine." Luka slightly smiled. "Thanks, anyway."

The three girls then walked out the room, as Ross continued to comfort Luka.

"Ross?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, Luka?" Ross replied back.

"Thank you..." Luka said out loud.

Outside the cabin, the three girls were walking together.

"Man, I can't believe Luka's parents died…" Whitney lamented.

"Yeah, me either." Tina replied back. "I wouldn't wish that kinda fate on anyone. Not even Reed White! And I despise that douche nozzle!"

"I think us three should think of something special to do for her, hons… How about a card, decorated with flowers?" Yuki suggested.

"Hmm… You've got such a good idea." Whitney smiled. "Let's go for it!"

* * *

**Confessional: They are truly True Companions, huh?**

**Whitney**: While I never experienced something like this before, I wouldn't want anyone feeling too down. We shall bring a smile back on Luka's face soon enough!

**Tina**: As a fellow orphan, I shall find a way to help Luka cope. Nobody deserves to go through what I went through.

**Yuki**: As for finding those flowers… I know a place where there's some wildflowers on the isle. We can manage with those.

* * *

**Stealthy Seals, Boy's Side**

"Soooo… Tell me every juicy detail, meow!" Nerdi exclaimed, sitting on Isaac's stomach.

"Well… To be honest, it felt kinda magical." Isaac replied back.

"And I missed it?! Bummer..." Nerdi pouted, as she looked at Isaac right in the eyes. "Did you two touch tongue, meow?"

"Er, we only went up to… What is it? First Base?" Isaac answered innocently enough.

"AHEM..."

Both Isaac and Nerdi were brought to the attention of Maxwell, who was sitting right beside Bob.

"You DO know that we got Bob in here… Right?" Maxwell stated.

"Eh, it's fine; I got the talk long ago by Ichigo." Bob replied back.

"Uh… Who?" Isaac asked. "I heard Tina say her name before. Who is she?" Isaac asked.

"Well, one of the coolest girls I know; after Tina and Hannah. She's Tina's bestie at school, as thus a good sisterly role model towards me, and a real sweetie to boot." Bob explained.

"Interesting..." Isaac nodded.

"So… How did you even get the talk from her, meow?" Nerdi questioned.

"Well, she put it in terms I would understand fully. Though I highly doubt actual Dittos would get involved." Bob chuckled.

"Hey, saves a lot of time on stuff that you would fully know about in Sex Ed." Maxwell winked.

"Yep!" Bob smiled back.

Isaac could only smile at his teammates.

"You're all silly… You know that, right?" Isaac questioned.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahh, that's about the gist of it.**

**Isaac**: Then again, where would I be without my friends? -He smiles-

**Maxwell**: Yeah, Dawn gave me the talk when I was around 12… I felt kinda confused for half a week after that.

**Bob**: Hey, gotta hand it to Ichigo! She always has some good advice!

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins, Boy's Side**

Ethan and Xander were in their cabin, playing an arcade game on a laptop.

"Whoa, who knew you could get an arcade game to work on here?" Ethan questioned.

"Ah, all the powers of MAME tech, bro!" Xander grinned back. "So, whatta wanna play first?"

Ethan took a while to think. "Wow… So many choices..."

"It's okay, holmes; take your time." Xander replied back. "So… Where do you think Hannah is?"

"I dunno; she mentioned something about using an apple as a shield for Allie." Ethan explained. "Why use an apple as a shield, I dunno."

* * *

At Allie's office near the Medical Tents, she was sitting at her desk, playing some games on her laptop… But something else was on her mind.

"Dammit, where's Dana?" Allie asked herself, feeling really frustrated. "She said she needed to be alone, but I'm not even sure where she would go!"

She looked out the window at the intern trailers.

"She isn't in her trailer… If she isn't there, where is she?" Allie questioned, feeling really concerned. "She may be a bit of a handful, but she's still a friend..."

At that moment, there was a knock on her door.

"Er, come in?" Allie asked, as the door opened, and Hannah was standing in front of the door.

"Uh… Allie?" Hannah greeted, as she stepped in, grasping an apple close to her.

"Hannah? What's with the apple?" Allie questioned.

Hannah quickly hid the apple in her pockets, as she nervously looked at Allie.

"Uh… Allie? I gotta say something..." Hannah said out loud, blushing lightly.

"Yeah, Hannah?" Allie asked back.

"I… I think I may like you." Hannah answered back.

Allie smiled warmly. "Aww, and I like you, too."

But Hannah shook her head.

"No… I mean like you-like you." Hannah replied, blushing. "I mean, you're cool, you're awesome… And dang it, I just gotta confess! There's a chance I may be Bi, and when I laid eyes on you, I just… I dunno!"

Allie gently smiled. "Well, I'm kinda flattered that you like me. But, it wouldn't work out… You're an 11 year old kid, and I'm a 17 year old woman; a total age gap."

"I see..." Hannah nodded in understanding.

"But that won't mean that I'll never stop being friends with you, okay? Us gothic gals? We outta stick together." Allie said gently.

Hannah smiled back. "Thank you… Now, I can hopefully stop blushing at you."

"Eh, I don't mind it much." Allie replied back.

The two looked at each other for a few more moments.

"Sooo..." Hannah said out loud. "I've been thinking of getting a stud on my nose someday. You can guess I've got my parent's blood in me. Got any pointers?"

Allie smiled gently. "Well, I can give you some. Now..."

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a sisterly duo.**

**Hannah**: Wow, for being a Doc, she knows her stuff! But now I can relax and not blush at her every time she crosses my path! Whew!

**Allie**: Never underestimate the powers of a nose piercing… -She grins-

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins, Girl's Side**

Both Omelette and Vikki were in the room, as Selena stood by the door.

"Er, why did you call us into the cabin, Selena?" Vikki asked.

"Yeah, we were having such a good time together!" Omelette added.

"Well, why did I spot Vikki in her undergarments?" Selena smirked.

Vikki looked down at her clowny undergarments.

"Loooonnngggg story." Vikki excused.

"Er, Selena-Chan? Can I come back in, now?" Kagura asked from outside.

"Oh, right." Selena nodded, as she turned towards the two. "Okay, ladies..."

She looks around the room.

"And… ladies! Are you ready to spot the evolution of one of our campers?" Selena said out loud.

"Personally, I've expect this kinda speech from Tina." Omelette whispered to Vikki, to which she nodded in agreement.

"In either case, get ready to witness the all-new Kagura!" Selena announced, as she opened the door, and Kagura stepped in.

She was now dressed in a light purple shirt with some lacy frills on the sleeves, a light blue skirt, blue and pink striped socks, and light green shoes. Her hair was still the same, only with a bow for a hairtie keeping her hair in a ponytail. She had light purple eyeshadow on her, as well as a charm around her neck, as thus black bracelets on her wrists.

"So… What do you think?" Kagura asked.

Omelette smiled in approval. "Very nice makeover, Kagura!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Vikki added. "That hairbow really adds to you!"

Kagura blushed modestly. "Don't thank me; thank Selena-Chan for bringing this together."

Selena smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I can do some sweet stuff, huh?"

"So, who's next?" Omelette asked.

Selena frowned. "I dunno..."

Kagura put a comforting hand on Selena's shoulder.

"I'm sure we can think of something, Selena-Chan." Kagura reassured.

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a sweet scene…**

**Kagura**: Maybe we can do something with Dana-Chan?

**Selena**: I'm itching to do another makeover! But… All the best ones I can give them too are long since voted off! Thanks a whole LOT for voting off the cool ones, you geeks!

**Omelette**: Hey, gotta admit that Kagura did look cute. -Blushes-

**Vikki**: Kagura looked SO very awesome in her new outfit! As for me… I'm keeping to my clown duds. I was born a clown… Slightly, and I shall remain a clown until the day I expire!

* * *

Somewhere on the island, Dana was driving in her Gator, still feeling down about having to deliver the bad news to Luka. Some heavy metal was playing through the radio.

"Why did I had to deliver that sad news to Luka?" Dana lamented to herself. "It completely destroyed her..."

She then gave a glare at the radio, as she grimaced.

"Auuuggghh, this music is all frickin' wrong!" Dana yelled out, as she changed it to something more appropriate. (_Bokura wa lma no Naka de_ from Love Live) "There we go; that's what we're talkin' about."

She drove for a few more moments, as she sighed again.

"Even my happy song isn't letting loose the fact that I made Luka cry." Dana lamented, as she looked at the road…

Somebody… Or something was in Dana's path.

"WHOA!" Dana yelled out, as she stomped on the brakes. Soon after, she got out, and started to approach the object in question.

"You know you should stay off the middle of these roads, hm?" Dana said out loud, as she noticed what she very nearly flattened with her Gator.

It was an albino mongoose, alongside a rainbow-scaled snake, huddled together.

"Hm… How in the heck..." Dana asked, as she took out her Total Drama guidebook. "Hmm… Animal life on the island..."

She read all of the articles of the entry of the book, as she looked back at the two animals.

"You aren't in this book..." Dana said seriously. "Where you two come from?"

Dana looked around, as she picked up both of the animals.

"From the looks of it, you two are really rare. You'll be rooming with me tonight, and tomorrow, I'll call the Wildwife Federation. Seriously, this is getting weird." Dana said to the two, as she boarded her Gator, and started to drive back to camp.

"Still… I've always thought mongoose and snakes were mortal enemies. Yet, you two looked to be the best of friends." Dana noted. "What's going on?"

But little did Dana know, the two animals she picked up…

...Would lead to the most dangerous day of her life. And the campers.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Maxwell woke up slightly, as he looked at his currently sleeping companions. Nerdi was still up, watching videos on a 3DS. He smiled at the two males, as he was about to fall back to sleep…

Until he heard a faint swoosh sound.

"The heck was that?" Maxwell asked, as he was about to go back to sleep…

He heard the swoosh again.

He then decided to get up, and walk out the door, clearly curious about the noise.

* * *

Following the swoosh noise, he soon stopped at what he saw.

Tina was outside, in a sleeveless shirt and shorts, impressed at the whip work she's done.

"Three bottles in under 15 seconds..." Tina smiled to herself. "I know I'll never beat your record, Ichi… But I can come close."

She rolled up her whip and was about to head back to bed, as she noticed Maxwell standing there.

"Oh… Hey, Maxwell." Tina greeted. "Did I wake ya?"

"Eh, I was already awake." Maxwell shrugged. "So… That was some pretty impressive whip work..."

Tina smiled gently. "Thank you! I've learned from the best!"

"Simon Belmont?" Maxwell shrugged.

"Eh, he's only an 8-Bit amateur." Tina answered. "My bud Ichigo's a real pro!"

Maxwell nodded in response. "I've heard you drop that name sometimes. Friend of yours?"

"You bet! She's more or less helped me with adjusting with being in a new school." Tina said out loud. "You know how after my suicide attempt in which Mrs. BrightWing had me homeschooled for a while?"

"Yeah, I remember." Maxwell nodded.

"Well, it was the Monday, to where I would be attending my new school." Tina explained. "It was First Period English, and I was being introduced to the rest of the class..."

* * *

**Almost a year ago...**

_Tina was in front of the class, introducing herself. She was nervous as what she could say._

"_Uh… I'm Tina…" Tina said, feeling nervous, as she eyed her fellow students looking at her. "I… like video games… And… Uh, that's it."_

__"Very well, then…" The teacher ____nodded____, as she eyed the room for a seat for Tina to sit next to. "Why not sit next to Ichigo?"__

_"___Okay." Tina replied back, as she ____saw where the teacher was pointing, and she walked over to there, ____to where Ichigo looked at Tina with a warm smile____. Ichigo was a female, with black hair, whose hair was in a ponytail. It had various colors on the tips of the hair. ____She also had dyed green bangs, as well. ____She was also wearing a sleeveless shirt with the Pokemon Snivy on it, khaki jeans, and brown boots. What really set her off against the rest of the students was a tattoo, looking like a skull ____on top____, with tiny ____golden circles____ attached to it.__

__Ichigo looked at Tina, and smiled warmly. "So… You're a fan of Nintendo?"__

__Tina turned to look at Ichigo, looking a bit frightened. "Um…Huh?"__

__"Just trying to break the ice, with you wearing a shirt with the Mario mushroom on it." Ichigo replied.__

__"Okay." Tina said, as she scanned Ichigo. "Is that a Snivy ____on your shirt____? As well as a Toxic badge from Pokemon Black and White 2 ____on your arm____?"__

__"You betchya!" Ichigo replied, smiling as she pointed at her tattoo. "Got this baby after seeing the Japanese episode of Ash VS. Roxie online! ...____Well, after I was of legal age. ____So, what are your interests?"__

__"Um…" Tina said. "Playing games, mostly Nintendo. My favorite franchises are Mario and Pokemon."__

__"And you already know what my favorite franchise is!" Ichigo replied, giggling. "And I really, REALLY adore your hair!"__

__Tina ____smiled.____ "Thanks, I adore your hair, too!"__

__"And ____I heard from teach over there. Y____ou don't have to worry about any bullies around here; if anyone tries to mess with you, they'll have to deal with me!" Ichigo ____declared____, smiling, as she held out her hand. "Oops, I nearly forgot; my name's Ichigo!"__

__Tina held out her hand, as the two sh____ook ____hands. "I'm Tina. So nice to meet you!"__

* * *

__Later that afternoon, Bob was watching TV, while doing his homework.__

__"How many of these episodes takes place in the actual hospital?" Bob mused, as the door opened to show Tina, smiling. She walked over to the bed, and sighed happily.__

__"I guess your first day at your new school went well?" Bob asked.__

__"You betchya!" Tina said, smiling. "My new friend Ichigo helped me out a LOT."__

__"Ichigo?" Bob asked.__

__"She's the coolest!" Tina replied, as she ____eyed at what Bob was watching.__

_"_Uh..." Bob said, nervously.__

_"_General Hospital… Really, Bob?" Tina teased.__

_"_Hey, it was the only thing on!" Bob defended back.__

_"_In either case..." Tina said, as she began to talk about her new friend.__

* * *

"Hm… Nice that Ichigo became a good friend to you." Maxwell smiled to Tina.

"Yep; we did everything together! Whenever it was watching Nintendo Directs, or the like… We did it all." Tina replied back.

"Does… Bob know Ichigo?" Maxwell asked.

"Yep! He more or less met her… Right after… Well, let's just say, I would do anything to help Bob." Tina answered back. "Heck, if by some chance I don't get adopted… I plan on adopting Bob myself. In either case, he met Ichigo… In a more or less scary situation that ensued, thanks to that."

* * *

__In the park, both Tina and Ichigo were comparing plushies to each other, all while waiting for Bob to show up. ____Tina was currently in a sleeveless shirt, with some of her upper back exposed.__

__"So, what type is Bob?" Ichigo asked.__

__"Well, I find him more of a Normal Type." Tina replied, smiling and looking at the plushies. "They may not be very powerful, but they try their hardest in battle. So, what was your first plushie?"__

__"That one's simple: A Squirtle." Ichigo said, smiling. "Talk about a surprise, being my favorite type's the Grass type."__

_"_My first plushie was a Jigglypuff. Heck, it's my fave Pokemon, for starters." Tina inquired. "I just adore its cuteness. Not to mention it's a true toughie in Smash."__

_"_That, it is." Ichigo replied back, as she noted something. "Hey, you said that you wanted your Bob to meet me. He's kinda running late, is he?"__

_"_Yeah… He is..." Tina said, feeling worried, as her phone buzzed. She looked down at it, and winced.__

_"_Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.__

_"_Yeah..." Tina replied back, getting up. "It's Bob! He's currently trapped by some hooligans!"__

__Ichigo sighed angrily. "Seriously?! ____Why would they wanna corner a young kid?"__

_"_I dunno, but I'm going to save him." Tina declared, as she grabbed up the plushies, lobbed them in a bag and began to run to where Bob could be. Ichigo was following suit.__

* * *

__With Bob, he was cornered, as what appeared to be a teenager, took out a pocketknife.__

_"_So, kid? You should know better not to hang around my turf..." The teenager sneered down at Bob. __

_"_But… All I wanted to do was take a shortcut..." Bob cried out loud.__

_"_Well, unless you fork over some goods…" The teenager said, as he pointed with his knife. "You'll be one short of a hairstyle."__

__Bob shook, as he forked over some cash.__

__The teenager looked at the cash, and angerly looked at Bob.__

_"_Are you joking with me?" The teenager yelled at the kid. "I warned you!"__

__Bob winced, expecting the worst, as Tina ran into the alley, blocking Bob with her back, as thus raising her arms as well.__

_"_You want my friend? You gotta get past ME, first." Tina declared.__

__The teenager smirked. "You're making this too easy..."__

__He then swiped his switchblade at Tina's upper back, scratching it a bit ____and leaving behind a small wound.__

_"_Tina?!" Bob cried out loud.__

__But Tina beared a smile. "Don't worry; I'll be fine..."__

__The teenager grinned, as he raised his switchblade again…__

_…___Only for a whip to grab ahold the teenager's wrist. The teenager dropped the knife on the ground, as he turned around.__

__Ichigo was standing there, looking rather steamed.__

_"_You leave my friend alone… Now." Ichigo ordered, firmly.__

__The teenager dove at Ichigo, as she quickly grabbed the top of a nearby trash can. Bashing his head in with it, the teenager was soon knocked out.__

__"And THAT'S why you don't mess with my friends!" Ichigo yelled out in anger, as she turned towards Tina, now with a worried expression. "Tina? You're okay?"__

_"_Eh, I've been through worse..." Tina replied back, as she noticed Bob was shivering in fear.__

__Ichigo slowly approached Bob. "Hon? You don't have to be afraid of me… I'm Ichigo, a friend of Tina's."__

__Bob then shook off the fear, and let out a smile.__

_"_Ichigo… Thank you for saving Tina and me!" Bob said out loud, letting Ichigo into a hug.__

__The teenaged Pokemon fan hugged him back.__

* * *

"And to this day, us three were always together. We usually took care of the more younger orphans at times, but we were like big sisters to our little brother Bob." Tina said out loud.

"Very cool." Maxwell nodded in approval, as he realized something. "But whatever happened to that creepo that tried to mug Bob?"

"Promptly arrested on the spot. Ichigo kept him pinned down until the fuzz came." Tina answered back.

"That's good..." Maxwell said, smiling.

"Yep!" Tina smiled back. "In fact, it was a couple more weeks after I saved Bob that day that… Well, Jigglypuff got inked on my upper back..."

* * *

__A couple weeks later after the attempted mugging, the scar Tina received from protecting Bob was still there. While the knife didn't penetrate the skin too much, it did leave a faint scar, though, which has since healed.__

__"Wow… Talk about a scar." Ichigo said, looking at the leftover scar. "____Thankfully, it was only a scratch."__

_"_Yeah, he also ruined my favorite sleeveless shirt, too." Tina muttered.__

_"_So, what you got that can hide it?" Bob asked out loud.__

_"_Well…" Ichigo replied back, as an idea hit her. Taking out a laptop from her bag, she began to draw what appeared to be a Jigglypuff, with a flower in its hair, holding a microphone, and singing a song, what with the music note coming out of it.__

_"_Very good job, Ichi!" Bob complimented.__

_"_Thanks… Now, Tina? Wanna come with me?" Ichigo suggested, as she printed the picture out.__

_"_Sure, but why?" Tina asked.__

_"_No reason." Ichigo shrugged, as she turned towards Bob. "Hey, Bob? Mind if you hold down the fort for awhile?"__

_"_You got it!" Bob saluted, as both Ichigo and Tina left.__

* * *

__In the halls, Tina was still following Ichigo.__

__"So where are we going?" Tina asked. Ichigo just led her on, not really answering her question.__

__"You'll see soon enough," Ichigo reassured her. Tina looked skeptical.__

__"You're not going to ditch me anywhere are you?" Tina asked. Ichigo shook her head trying to ease Tina's doubts.__

__"____Or course, not____. We're friends remember?" Ichigo replied. "I'm not going to ditch you. Trust me."__

* * *

__A few minutes later, Tina and Ichigo were standing outside a tattoo parlor.__

__"Um, so… You're getting another tattoo?" Tina asked.__

__"Au Contraire, my cotton-candy scented friend." Ichigo replied. "Today, it's your turn to get inked."__

__Tina was shocked. "What?! But… ____What if it…____"__

__Ichigo held onto Tina's hand. "____Hurts? I know, but I'll be with you. That____, ____and____ we want that scar gone, and this is the best thing I can think of. It'll be okay; trust me. Think of it as a gesture of friendship!"__

__"Okay…" An uneasy Tina said, as the two entered the parlor.__

* * *

"And it didn't hurt much." Tina smiled. "In fact, I'm wanting to get some more, to be honest."

Maxwell nodded in approval. "Wow… You and Ichigo are so tight for her to get you inked."

Tina chuckled. "Yep! And who knows? You two may meet someday!"

The two were silent for a few more minutes, before…

"So… Wanna watch the stars for a few more minutes before we head back to bed?" Tina offered.

Maxwell blushed. "Sure..."

The two sat down on the ground, as they looked up at the sky. Tina inched closer as she put her hand on Maxwell's hand. Maxwell noticed this, but rather than pull back, he held Tina's hand as well, with the two of them blushing as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

* * *

**Confessional: What a sweet story…**

**Tina**: I kinda forgot to mention, that Maxwell's gonna also meet Rory, Cory, Patrica…

**Maxwell**: Wow, Tina's quite the interesting girl… Even more cuter than… Well, any anime waifu. -He blushes- Sorry, Aoi from DanganRonpa, but you've been replaced.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The next morning, the campers were eating their breakfast, as Bob was looking around the Mess Hall.

"Hey, where's Dana?" Bob asked out loud. "Usually, she grabs up a bowl of Fruity Pebbles at this time..."

"Yeah… This is pretty odd. Ain't like her to be a no-show..." Tina replied back, as she faced Luka. "You gonna be up to helping in the challenge today, Luka? We'll understand if you wanna sit out."

"Well… Us Mopphaiers never quit before, and I ain't gonna be the first one to do so." Luka declared. "I'm not getting removed from the show to grive, nope! I'm making my parents proud watching me from Heaven."

Tina smiled. "You're a brave gal, ya know?"

* * *

With Kagura, she was smiling at the attention she was getting from the other campers.

"So… This happens all the time, Selena-Chan?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Get used to it; cause you'll be loving this sort of attention, Kagura." Selena winked.

"I… thought this was supposed to help get Quentin's attention, if I got voted off..." Kagura replied.

"Eh, he already noticed you from the start, I feel. Even before Gina arrived." Selena shrugged. "But now..."

She took out what appeared to be a bottle of pink nail polish.

"Let's see what we can do with your nails..." Selena grinned, as she was about to open it…

"Er, Selena? Save it for after the challenge?" Hannah asked, holding her nose.

Selena disgruntlely put the nail polish back in her pockets. "Fiiiinnneee..."

* * *

A few more minutes passed by, as Chris entered the Mess Hall.

"Campers! It's time to talk about our up and coming challenge! Now, I gotta ask you all a question." Chris announced. "Now… What game was NOT on Sega, 32X Adapters, or the Sega CD?"

Tina raised her hand.

"Anyone other than Tina..." Chris retorted, as Tina put her hand down.

Bob then raised his hand.

"Or Bob."

Maxwell then raised his hand.

"Er… Donkey Kong Country on the SNES?" Maxwell asked.

"You're right!" Chris announced. "Today's challenge involves around the hit Nintendo series, Donkey Kong Country! And we set out a special location for you all to have this challenge! So, if you would all follow me—"

**KA-BOOM!**

The explosion sound rocked the Mess Hall, as everyone held their ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Whitney asked out loud.

"I am, how about everyone else?" Bob answered back.

"Uh, was that part of the challenge, Chris?" Ethan questioned, nervously.

"Actually, no..." Chris replied back, as he looked out the door, and gulped. "Oh… Shit..."

He quickly ran out the Mess Hall, as the campers followed the host.

* * *

Chris, and the campers ran over to what may had caused the explosion… And when they got there, they were taken back in shock.

What appeared to be a helicopter, large enough to carry the campers, was crashed on the beach sands, set ablaze.

"We're… In some deep shit..." Ross muttered.

"Yeah, you're telling me; that was Chef's ride!" Chris retorted back.

"You mean… Chef's dead?!" Yuki questioned in shock.

The campers bowed their heads in respect for the fallen Chef Hatchet, as some static noises came from nowhere…

"McLean? You gonna answer me, or what?!"

Chris looked up, as he answered what appeared to be a walky-talky. "Hello? You aren't dead?"

"Yeah, but I AM stuck up a tree! Now, git yer ass to gear and help me, soldier! That's an order!" Hatchet ordered.

"Right..." Chris said, as he turned towards the campers. "Er, Campers? There's been a slight delay of the challenge..."

"Yeah, no shit, Chris; there's a wrecked chopper on the beach!" Maxwell stated.

"In either case, I should pick up Hatchet, Allie, and Dana, and we'll be on our way."

"**NOBODY WILL BE ****GOING**** ANYWHERE TODAY, CHRIS McLEAN!"**

The campers and host were alarmed, as they spotted something in the cloudy skies… It appeared to be a humongous airship, with a cannon on the bottom, as it started to descend from the clouds, and onto Wawanakwa Isle.

Maxwell gulped, as he looked up at the airship. "Uh, Tina? Did you wish for a Bowser like airship last night?"

"What, no!" Tina denied. "I would never wish that kinda faith on anyone, even if I grew up with him as a central villain!"

Selena looked up, and shivered. "I… I don't even know what to say, even my family doesn't own an airship…"

Xander was eying the airship as well. "This… is beyond gnarly… If only the ship from Gradius was real, we truly inspect that thing."

"Xander, I think this is truly serious." Isaac replied back at the arcade gamer.

* * *

In her trailer, Dana was calming down the two animals she picked up last night, as she noticed the action going on outside.

"What the hell..." Dana muttered, as she ran out the trailer…

* * *

The airship soon landed, as a door to the side opened, and some steps started to descend. Some people in suits came stepping out, looking very intimating.

"Uh… Whitney? You said you were a fighter before, meow! Why don't you try talkin' to them?" Nerdi asked nervously.

"Er, my kinda kung-fu, I learned for self-defense purposes. And even I don't think I can handle these guys!" Whitney replied back.

At that moment, a woman started to step out of the airship, and down the stairs. She was decked in what was assumed to be safari wear, along with an ivory hat to match, as thus ivory boots. She gave off an intimating look at the campers.

"Well, well… Look what we got here..." The woman announced out loud.

"Er… Who are you?" Chris asked out loud. "And why did you interrupt this show just now?"

"Oh… I'm just here to hunt for my prey… Oh, pardon me… I should introduce myself. I'm Ms. Gravlei, President of Gravlei enterprises..." Gravlei greeted to the campers. "In either case, I have been informed that your island houses some unique animals..."

"What unique animals? The only things you'll see here are just your usual-" Chris started to say, as…

**ZAAAAAAPPPPP!**

Chris could only stand there, as his entire body started to petrify into stone from the feet up.

"No! Wait! Watch the hair! NOOOOOO!" Chris yelled out in pain, horrified, as the petrifaction reached his head, until he was nothing more than a stone statue.

The campers were horrified in fear at what the woman did to Chris.

"You… You've killed him..." Ethan said out loud.

"Killed? That would be too easy… He's just a statue right now. A statue that'll earn me some bucks at the auction..." Gravlei replied back. "Right now, he's fully aware of everything, and yet… He can't move."

"You're… You're a truer monster than Ghetsis from Pokemon!" Tina yelled at the poacher.

Gravlei then looked at Luka, in question. "So… Ms. Mopphaier, I assume?"

Luka looked at the Poacher. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you're just the animal expert around here… Now, tell me… Where is the albino mongoose, and the rainbow scaled snake I so richly deserve?" Gravlei questioned firmly.

Luka backed away, as Tina tapped Luka on the shoulder.

"Hey, Luka?" Tina whispered to her friend. "You think it has to do with what I saw a few nights ago?"

"I assume so… Why?" Luka replied back. "I thought Selena went to dig in Chris' trash can..."

The two looked at Selena, as she face-palmed.

"Ohhhh… Knew I forgot to say something." Selena admitted. "Sorry..."

"A-HEM!" Gravlei cleared her throat. "I am not done with you all. I am also after you all. And being that you are all gathered together… This makes it too easy."

She scanned the crowd, as she eyed a camper in question.

"Now… First off, how about I… Decide to pick off… you?" Gravlei said, as she aimed her gun…

…

…

…

...At Vikki. The clown gulped, as Gravlei pulled the trigger…

Vikki closed her eyes, expecting the worst, as…

…

…

"Nuh-huh!" Omelette yelled out, taking the blast. "You want my friend, you go through ME, first, you dasypygal!"

"Uh… What?" Hannah asked.

Gravlei smirked. "Well… I was gonna take you later on… But if you so desperately wanted to be captured..."

Vikki looked at her friend, who was almost petrified. "O...Omelette..."

Omelette smiled back at her friend. "I had to do it, Vikki… You just get your cute butt outta here, along with everyone... I love-"

At that moment, Omelette was petrified into stone, as what appeared to be some flying machines hovered above the Photophobic Buddy, and carted the Omelette statue off, as the campers could only watch, and Vikki break down in tears...

* * *

Dana was watching the action play far from her position.

"Mother of God..." Dana muttered to herself. "She's a complete nutjob!"

She then looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes.

"Uma? ...Please forgive me for what I'm about to do..."

* * *

Back with the frightened campers, Gravlei glared at the remaining campers.

"Anyone else wanna play hero?" Gravlei asked, almost cruelly.

The campers could only back up in fear, as a red-headed blur ran up to Gravlei, struggling to take her gun.

"Who are you?!" Gravlei yelled out.

Bob could only blink. "D-Dana?"

But Dana looked back at Bob, with a firm look on her face.

"Bob… Guys… Get the hell outta here!" Dana ordered.

"But…" Bob started to say out loud.

"Guys? We better listen to Dana and split!" Allie suggested.

"Yeah, good idea!" Ross added, as the campers separated, except for Bob and Tina.

"Bob! Whatta still doing here, make yourself scarce NOW! She's too dangerous to face off!" Dana yelled at her friend, as she continued to struggle with Gravlei.

"Get your hands off my gun!"

"Get YOUR hands off my friends!"

"You're interfering with MY money!"

"You're interfering with the show!"

"You're nothing but a weak, confused little boy..."

"I'm more of a lady than you'll ever be!"

"Then… How ladylike are you against… THIS?!"

At that moment, Gravlei delivered a kick… To Dana's crotch.

"Owww… Motherfu..." Dana winced in pain, as she was now starring up the barrel of the gun…

**ZAAAAAAPPPP!**

And all that remained was a Dana statue.

"D...Dana?" Bob asked, truly frightened.

"Now… Who's next on the list?" Gravlei questioned, as she eyed Bob. "Hmm… How about a certain little kid?"

Bob was petrified with fear, as Gravlei aimed her gun at Bob...

At that moment, Gravlei was hit on the face with the tip of a whip.

"You mess with my buddy… You mess with ME." Tina declared.

Gravlei wiped some blood from the cut she received with the whip.

"Grrr… I was gonna capture you later, but NOW you crossed the line!" Gravlei yelled out, as she began to fire at Tina, but missed. She fired again, but missed again.

"Years of babysitting little kids has finally paid off..." Tina said to herself, as she continued to dodge Gravlei's shots.

But Gravlei simply scoffed at Tina's pride.

"If I can't have you… Then..." Gravlei declared, as she aimed the gun at Bob again, to which he winced in fear again.

"How about I take your brother?!"

She started to pull the trigger, as Tina ran towards Bob, and shoved him out of the way…

…

…

…

...Taking the blow in the process.

Bob could only watch in pure fear. "TINA!"

Tina looked at Bob, and simply hurled her whip at the young kid, to which Bob caught.

"Bob, run! Get outta here, and don't look back!" Tina ordered, as she felt her stomach was being petrified.

The petrifaction almost reached her neck, as Tina looked at Bob one final time.

"I… love you..." Tina whispered, as the petrifaction fully took Tina's head, along with the rest of her body.

She was now a statue, unable to move.

"Tina..." Bob whimpered, as he started to flee the scene, as a downpour started to fall.

* * *

**Confessional: …**

**Bob: **Tina… No… I don't wanna be alone again… -He clutches Tina's whip tightly-

* * *

Gravlei only watched, as the machines picked up the Dana statue, as well as the Tina statue.

"Now… Let the hunt begin..." Gravlei said to herself, as she snapped her fingers, and hoards of people in suits started to disembark from the airship.

The campers were now in deep trouble…

* * *

Whoa… This has to be my darkest chapter of any story yet… So far, Chris, Omelette, Dana, and Tina were petrified, and the latter three captured, as well… What may happen next?

Also, hope you like the nods I made to the Subspace Emissary!

Ichigo belongs to my good friend, AnOptimisticSnarker.

NEXT EPISODE: We fight back… Maybe?


	33. Grave Danger -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

First off, I deeply apologize for how long this chapter took. I was mostly working on GvP, along some other stuff. Some other factors took my time, as well. Also… The next chapter may take a while as well, because I'm going on a hiatus until something that occurred is cleared up. Once again, I'm sorry that I took this long to finish a chapter.

Also, WARNING: This chapter is darker than most chapters. The younger readers may want to read with an adult or older guardian or older sibling. You have been warned.

No witty intro here, this is serious!

* * *

**Somewhere, on Ms. Gravlei's Airship...**

In a rather large room, Ms. Gravlei was looking at the petrified, stone statues of Omelette, Dana, and Tina, with pure satisfaction.

"There I have it… Two of the most popular campers, all at the palm of my hands..." Gravlei said to herself. "And also just some useless, nameless intern… No matter, it'll get me some money… Someone will want him in their possession."

She then paced the floor, all while looking at her ill-gotten goods.

"You know, it's a crying shame that you three are still self-aware… If you weren't… Well, it wouldn't be fun for me, would it?" Gravlei continued.

She then stopped, as she looked at the statue of Tina.

"If only you and your twerp of a rat only ran when your friend told you to… But alas, you shall be sold off to the highest bidder soon, anyway..." Gravlei said out loud. "But for now… I've got a real target to acquire..."

Gravlei then pulled out a tablet, and nodded seriously.

"Those two animals are still on the island… And no matter what, they will be mine..." Gravlei said to herself. "Now..."

Tapping her fingers on the tablet, she could see some of the more major locations on the island. She could notice Bob running through the forest on-screen.

"That brown haired brat ran off before I could get him… No matter. I got what he would want. If he decides to board my ship and mount a rescue… It's curtains for him." Gravlei noted.

She then sighed.

"Like anyone would try to mount a rescue operation. They will soon know that I am to not be fucked with." Gravlei said to herself, as she walked out of the room, still holding her tablet.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the island…**

Bob was running through the downpour, clenching Tina's whip tight.

"Tina… Dana… Why you two?" Bob sadly asked himself. "You could have picked another way..."

He choked out a sob, as he ran smack dab into someone.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bob screamed out. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

He clenched up in fear, as said someone offered a hand.

"You… okay, Bob-Kun?"

Bob recognized that gentle voice, as he looked up.

"...Kagura?" Bob asked out loud.

"Well, it certainly isn't anyone else." Kagura replied back, as she helped Bob back up. "But, I gotta ask something… What happened?"

Bob sighed. "I tried to convince Dana to escape with us, then Gravlei kicked her, shot her, then tried to do the same to Tina… And succeeded..."

He then put his head on Kagura's chest, sobbing, as Kagura quietly hugged him.

"Sssshhh… It'll be okay..." Kagura reassured. "We'll save Dana-Chan and Tina-Chan, I promise."

Bob looked up at Kagura. "You really mean so?"

"Absolutely." Kagura answered.

Bob gave off a gentle smile. "Thanks… But, I gotta ask something."

"Go ahead." Kagura replied back.

"What happened with Selena? I saw you two hanging out together, and you two were so tight. Tight enough to warrant a makeover. Where is she?" Bob asked.

"Well..." Kagura began to say.

* * *

**Earlier, prior to Bob running into Kagura…**

Selena and Kagura were running through the forest, with some suited-up men running after them. They were firing off shots at the two.

"Man, these uglies are crazy!" Selena said out loud. "Who, in their right mind, collects humans?"

"Beats me… And I live in a country where our entertainment borders around crazy to borderline insane!" Kagura answered back. "Seriously, show anyone who's a fan of whatever media in my country just one pic of said media, and they… Well, get excited."

"...Even a new hairstyle?" Selena asked.

"Anything." Kagura replied back.

They shared a high-five as another shot was fired, missing the two by mere inches.

"Say… You want me to take the full bront of these, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Stormtroopers?" Selena offered.

"Wait, Selena-Chan?" Kagura questioned.

"Oh, trust me. They work with psyche-ward escapee Cruella DeVill, so I think they would get a quote-unquote bonus from her if they chase after me solo." Selena answered back. "That is… After I offer a bit of an extra."

"I don't quite follow." Kagura said, as she got shot at, nicking her skirt. "And my skirt got damaged..."

"I'll score you a new one." Selena replied back. "Now, we're headed towards a fork in the road. You take the right. I'm going left."

"But, will they just separate anyway?" Kagura asked.

Selena smirked. "Just you watch..."

She then looked back at the two suits chasing after her…

"HEY, YOU HUNKS! I am the daughter of an owner of an extremely rare, one of a kind, albino dodo bird! Yep, you thought the dodo was extinct? You thought wrong! And this extremely rare, one of a kind, albino dodo can be YOURS, just for the low, low price of one… Selena Whintwood!" Selena announced at the two. "Thing is… You gotta catch me, first!"

The two hunters looked at each other, as they nodded, and started the chase again, chasing after Selena.

"Now go… I'll meet back with you later!" Selena whispered, as she began to run off. The two hunters ran after her, clearly ignoring Kagura, as she took the hint, and ran to her side of the fork…

* * *

"...And that's how us two got separated." Kagura finished. "Clearly, anyone knows that the dodo is extinct. But I don't think they know."

Bob shook his head. "Anything for a buck, huh?"

"Exactly." Kagura nodded back. "But for now, I say we meet up with some of the other campers. There's only so much we can even do just standing here."

Bob nodded in agreement. "Right."

* * *

**Confessional: Well, that's true…**

**Bob**: While I still am glad I ran into Kagura, she won't be enough to save Tina, Dana, and Omelette. We gotta get more on our side.

**Kagura**: Still, I gotta ask… An extinct albino dodo? Yikes… Greedy much, guys in suits?

* * *

The two continued to run through the island, as they came to a clearing, and noticed something…

Or rather, someone was readying a fighting pose against a group of Gravlei's grunts solo.

"I recognize those patched up duds anywhere..." Bob noted.

"...Whitney-Chan?" Kagura asked. "I know we saw her take on a giant doll the other day, but four people all at once?"

* * *

With Whitney, the group of grunts were closing in, as she breathed deeply, and posed.

"You think you can take on ALL of us?" One of the grunts asked out loud. "You must be out of your mind, child!"

All of a sudden, she lept at one of the suits, and gave a punch to one of the jaws of one of the grunts, downing him. Then she jumped and dive-kicked another of the grunts, also downing him as well.

Two of the grunts tried to run after her and tried to hit her on the head with their guns, but she dodged the blows, and laid a kick to the both of them, taking them out.

"HIII-YYYYAAA!" Whitney yelled out in a battle pose.

Far off, Bob and Kagura were watching the fight break down. Bob was stunned, while Kagura was sheepishly scratching her head.

"Did she… Seriously DO that?!" Bob exclaimed.

"On the bright side, Isaac's in good hands with a powerful GF like her." Kagura reassured.

Bob nodded back. "That's true."

Back with Whitney, three of the remaining grunts looked at each other.

"Boss never told us about HER!" One of the grunts said out loud.

"No matter, we shall capture her." The other grunt stated, as they nodded at each other, and started to dive towards Whitney.

In return, Whitney delivered a round-house kick to two of the grunts, as the third one tried to fire off a shot at Whitney. In return, Whitney unloosened one of her wrist bandages, and caught the bullet with the bandage. She then used the same bandage to wrap itself around the gun, and snatched it away from the grunt. The grunt then ran towards Whitney, as she let out a karate chop against the grunt, downing him.

"And that's how it's done." Whitney stated, as she plucked away the bullet from the bandage, and rewrapped it around her wrist.

But one of the grunts wasn't too down just yet. He pressed a button on a remote control, as a rather medium-sized shadow was looming over the three contestants.

It appeared to be one of the machines, which captured the petrified Omelette, Dana, and Tina statues from earlier.

Whitney was stunned. "I have no idea on how to fight that… This isn't something they covered in any classes, at all..."

"Ha… Time to suffer at the hands of our boss..." The grunt groaned out, before he fell unconscious.

Whitney sighed. "Okay… I may be in trouble..."

Kagura and Bob looked at the troubled Whitney, as Bob tightened his whip, and stepped forward.

"Bob-Kun?! You're gonna try fighting that thing?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Hey, three of us against one of that? We can even the odds right here and now." Bob explained.

Kagura sighed, as she picked up a rather large stick. "Well, when you're right, you're right."

The two leaping into the fray, Whitney saw Bob and Kagura, and smiled warmly.

"I'm not sure how you got here, but thanks for the assistance." Whitney said out loud.

"There'll be plenty of time for thanks later; for now, how about we take care of that Battlebot wannabee?" Bob suggested.

Whitney grinned. "That's what I do best."

Kagura nodded, as she looked at the flying machine.

"Okay, that propeller thing? It's gotta go." Kagura noted. "If it can fly, it's sure to dodge anything we throw at it."

Bob nodded. "You're a smart gal, Kagura. We ground that thing, and it should be a sitting duck."

"So, how do we yank that propeller off it?" Whitney asked. "My wrist bandages may be tough, but not THAT tough, and I highly doubt you would want to shred your sister's whip."

Kagura looked around, and spotted what appeared to be a rather large rock…

"Hmm… If we can somehow use that thing to take out the propeller..." Kagura said out loud.

"Plus, it's light enough for any of us to lift. I say we do it!" Bob declared.

Whitney nodded, as she removed her wrist bandage, and gave one end to Kagura, all while holding the other.

"Bob? You do your stuff!" Whitney ordered, as Bob ran towards the rock, all while dodging the hands of said machine. Grabbing up the rock, he made haste back towards the two girls, and got behind the bandage.

Pulling back the bandage, he aimed for the machine, and fired off the rock. The rock flew towards the machine, and struck at the propeller.

The propeller, damaged enough by the thrown rock, went down in an instant.

"Quick, while it's down! Shut it off!" Bob ordered out loud.

Both Whitney and Kagura didn't waste no time in going towards the lift, and dodging its arms trying to grab them.

"Where the Sam hell is the controls to this thing?" Whitney questioned.

"Beats me..." Kagura raised an eyebrow, as she kicked at the machine.

In return, the machine stopped, and its eyes showed the number 9…

Then 8…

7…

"Er… Whitney-Chan?" Kagura asked.

6…

"Yeah, I get the gist of it. RUN!" Whitney yelled out loud, as the two girls, and Bob didn't waste any time running away from the now counting down machine.

And about 5 seconds later…

…

…

KA-BOOM!

A huge explosion deafened the air, as Whitney, Kagura, and Bob dove behind a steady rock, shielding themselves from the impact of the explosion.

Once things were all cleared, the three looked at where the machine was standing… There was nothing left but a wide crater, and charred parts of the machine where it once stood.

"Awesome!" Whitney cheered out loud.

"Neat!" Kagura added.

"That one's for Tina!" Bob declared.

"But now that the three of us are together, how do we deal with these freaks of the week?" Whitney asked.

"Hmm… If you got separated from Isaac-Kun, and Selena-Chan created a diversion… If we can round up the others, and take the fight to that creepy lady's front door… Then we can save everyone!" Kagura answered back.

"But first off, we need some strength on our side..." Bob said out loud. "And I know who I can trust on that front..."

"Okay, let's do this!" Whitney grinned back.

:::

**Confessional: LEEEEERRRROOOYYY JEEEEENNKKKIIINNNSSS… Wait, wrong time to do that?**

**Bob**: Don't worry, guys… We will save you. Especially you, Tina. You saved my life before, now it's time to return the favor.

**Whitney**: I'm just hoping those goons'll be allright. Thing is, I didn't see their bodies at all after that thing exploded.

**Kagura**: Man, things are getting intense. The worst thing that happens back in Japan is wearing the wrong socks on an exam week!

* * *

Elsewhere, Ross, Luka, Vikki, and Xander were running together, hoping to not run into any of Gravlei's grunts.

"Whoa, this is completely bogus, brahs." Xander said out loud. "We're not even sure where to even hide!"

"I'm not even sure where to hide, too! And I often go all stealth on animal fighting rings!" Luka exclaimed. "These guys are a whole different league of their own!"

"Yeah, they're much more beefier than the guys at Area 51!" Ross added.

"I've seen beefier..." Vikki sighed. She knew her bestie was currently captured, and there was nothing she could do about it…

"Vikki, we WILL rescue Omelette. I know of it!" Luka reassured out loud.

"But from THAT jumbo of a woman?" Vikki asked out loud.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

The four looked to see Hannah, motioning the four to come towards her. The strong eleven year old girl was standing next to a cave, with a large boulder near her. They gave off a nod to each other, as they approached Hannah.

"Me and Allie scouted this place out. There's no way they can find us in here!" Hannah whispered out loud.

"Here's hoping, dudes." Xander replied back, as the five ran inside the cave, as Hannah covered the entrance up with the boulder.

Inside, Allie was on a laptop, typing away at it. She had a headset over her ears, as she was speaking into it.

"So, couz? You have an idea on how long you can get there?" Allie asked through a microphone. "In 6 to 8 hours? Well, try to get here as fast as you can, okay? We're really counting on you."

She soon removed her headset, as she saw the five approach her.

"Is this the banana cave where Maxwell and Tina exterminated that gnarly bug, brah?" Xander asked out loud.

"Yeah, though granted, the bananas were moved to a different location after the challenge." Allie answered back. "Still, I got off the phone with Spike, and it'll take at least 6 to 8 hours for them to get here."

"But by then, we'll be stone statues to some sociopathic jerk!" Xander responded back. "There's gotta be some way we can stop her before she can stop us..."

The campers did some thinking.

"Hey, how about Gina's robot?" Ross suggested. "Surely, it can fly, pick up your cousins, and deal with that bitch."

"That's what Hannah came up with as well, but when I tried calling Gina, she said she and Peter were busy… Wiping away space squids from taking over a galaxy." Allie explained.

"Hmm..." Hannah thought, as she tried to think hard on who would have some way on getting some help. "Luka, did your parents have any private planes?"

"Yeah..." Luka answered back, still upset at the death of her parents.

"And you do mention your friends from time to time." Hannah continued.

"Or course." Luka nodded.

"Maybe, if by any chance… They could borrow the jet, fly over here, and save us that way?" Hannah suggested.

"While that would be a good idea, that airship managed to shoot down Chef's chopper. So the Peaceful Paws would be SOL." Luka replied back.

"Dammit!" Hannah snapped her fingers in frustration. "Guess we're on our own, then."

Vikki did some thinking, as…

"Hey, how about one of us sneaks aboard the airship, free our friends, and royally screw up her operation that way?" Vikki suggested.

Allie sighed. "It's not only the best option we have right now, but the most dangerous… You sure we wanna do this?"

Vikki nodded. "It's the only option we got. Now… Which one of us should sneak aboard?"

The group did some thinking, as…

"Hey, why not you do it, Vikki?" Luka said out loud.

"Hm, me?" Vikki asked back.

"Sure, while you may not look the part, you can truly fit inside tight corridors if the need ever arises." Luka answered back. "That, and you truly want to save Omelette, correct?"

"Yeah, that's true." Vikki nodded back.

"Then, you're our go-to gal!" Xander said, giving Vikki a pat on the back. "We'll outfit you with everything so we can keep in contact with ya."

"Sounds fair." Vikki nodded in response.

"Then, let's roll this plan into action!" Ross exclaimed, as he clapped his hands.

* * *

**Confessional: Metal Gear Clown… 7/10 Too Many Pies ~IGN**

**Vikki**: I'm just hoping that everyone that's been captured safe… Hope this works.

**Allie**: If this doesn't work… I've got a plan. It may not be the best idea, but it would be the only one we have.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Selena kept on running, as she eventually lost her persuaders. She was giggling to herself the entire way.

"Pfft, like my parents would really keep a dodo..." Selena scoffed. "That kinda thing? It would soon be brought to a zoo and… Well, if it was female… Would egg laying feed help in it laying more eggs?"

She soon looked around. She didn't have a hunch on where she was.

"Now… Where the hell am I?" Selena asked herself, as she surveyed the area. It was an open field with some lightning rods, sticking up. "The hell's up with the lightning rods?"

"Eh, they're totes useless, meow. They don't even give ya battery packs!"

Selena, in an instant, knew who that voice belonged to.

"Okay, Isaac and Nerdi, step out. There's only one person on this isle that meows like that, and it ain't Maxwell's kitten." Selena ordered.

Almost like clockwork, Isaac stepped out, with Nerdi perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Selena..." Isaac greeted himself.

"Enough with the chatter, where are we?" Selena asked.

"Beats me..." Isaac shrugged. "All I know is that Whitney shoved me into a different path, and… Well, some of those guys followed me. They tried to shoot tranq darts at me, but..."

"I… Kinda hid in his pants." Nerdi admitted, as she looked at Isaac's pants. Indeed, there were holes where Isaac was shot at.

"Okay, that's kinda gross." Selena gagged a little.

"Hey, you do what you gotta do, meow." Nerdi responded back.

"Anyway… What shall be our plan of attack?" Selena asked.

Isaac did some thinking, as he held a hand up.

"Eh?"

"Ssh..." Isaac shushed Selena up, as he took a closer look. "Psst, we should hide."

Isaac went over to a rather tall tree, and hid behind it. Selena followed the same example, as she too, hid.

"What's going on?" Selena yelled in a hushed whisper.

"If I may be mistakened… I think I may hear some engine noises..." Isaac responded back softly.

"Engine noises? Let me take a closer listen in..." Selena said softly.

She was still, as she listened to what appeared to be some sounds coming from an engine.

"Sounds like a motorcycle… One specifically used to travel this terrain… Then again, that can count for any motorcycle..." Selena pondered, as she looked over at Isaac. "Hey, Isaac! You have any strong-enough string on you to knock whoever's driving off their ride?"

"Hmm… My basic string wouldn't be enough to knock them off." Isaac said out loud, as he spotted something nearby. "But maybe with some ivy..."

Selena looked around to see some ivy growing around. Gathering it, she strung it across the road, and straightened up the ivy.

"Now we hide..." Selena whispered, as she, Isaac, and Nerdi quickly hid.

A few moments later, said motorcycle came, driving by, with Gravlei's insignia stamped on it. The cyclist was scanning the area, looking for any campers to capture, as he didn't see the ivy.

"Whoa!" The cyclist yelled out, as the motorcycle kept going for a short distance before it tipped over. He got back up, and started to run for his ride, when…

"GRRRRRR!" A tossed Nerdi yelled out, as it began to obscure the cyclist's face. "Now, you two! Snap to it, meow!"

Selena didn't waste no time in picking up the motorcycle, and after tearing off her skirt, revealing some modesty shorts underneath, drove back over to Nerdi. Isaac managed to undo the helmet on the cyclist. The cyclist tried to retaliate, but Isaac gave a quick punch to him.

"Okay, you two! We ride!" Selena said out loud, handing Isaac a helmet.

"But… Aren't you gonna wear one, too?" Isaac asked, showing the helmet he took from the cyclist.

"What, and get whatever hair disease he may have? I can handle on my-" Selena started to say, as Isaac quickly sprayed the inside of the helmet.

"Already disinfected and cleaned." Isaac replied back. "Betty's uncle worked with motorcycles, and taught me a few pointers, including helmet care."

"And you're telling me this NOW?" Selena exclaimed. "Nevermind… Let's ride, before these geeky bozos double back."

Selena revved the engine, putting on the helmet, as Isaac boarded the motorcycle, and Nerdi crawled into Isaac's shirt. Selena rode over to the downed cyclist, sprayed some mud on him, and quickly drove off.

"And that, is simply known as a taunt..." Selena smirked, as she rode through the woods.

"Just hope that creepy lady doesn't unleash any raptors upon us..." Isaac said out loud. "Or robot raptors."

"Or robot zombie raptors, meow." Nerdi added.

"Pfft, I dealt with worse..." Selena replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Like robot T-rexes, Selena?**

**Selena**: You steal our friends, I steal your ride. Fair trade-off, much? And we want our friends back, no swapsies. I'm keeping my ride, understand?

**Isaac**: Selena felt right at home, riding that bike… -He then looks up- Betty… If you're watching this, try to send some kinda help.

**Nerdi**: So… When is the part we go all kung-fu, meow?

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Ethan and Yuki were busy, fighting off some goons that cornered the two.

"Well, well… If it isn't the two lovebirds." One of the goons taunted.

"Er… Probs?" Ethan shrugged.

"Hon, back down. We rather not hurt you anymore than we should!" Yuki pleaded.

"Let me think… Nope!" The goon replied back, as he started to strike on Ethan some more. Yuki kicked back at the goon.

"Leave my Ethan alone!" Yuki yelled out, as she helped Ethan get back up.

"Thanks." Ethan thanked his friend.

"Aww, how sweet… Too bad sweet ain't gonna save ya in the long run." The goon smirked back.

He then took out what appeared to be a pistol, and aimed it at the two. Both Ethan and Yuki froze in fear, as they expected the worst...

"Hope you enjoy burning in the fires of Hell..." The goon said out loud, as he was about to pull the trigger.

"MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!'

A grey and yellow blur suddenly chomped down on the goon's arm, as he screamed in pain. He was then met with a punch to the face, as the goon fell down, unconscious.

Both Ethan and Yuki looked at their savior.

"Maxwell?" The two said together.

"Yep! Though it'll take more than that to take us down." Maxwell declared, as he kicked at the goon's side. Kanata stopped biting on the goon's arm, as she joined Maxwell as well.

"Sweetie, he's already unconscious. You don't have to keep beating on him." Yuki said out loud.

"Eh, it was only one kick, anyway. But for now, let's roll." Maxwell replied back.

"_Onwards! Towards more huge fights! And cheeseburgers!_" Kanata thought.

* * *

**Confessional: Saved by the bell, huh?**

**Maxwell**: Yeah, I just couldn't leave the two there. And besides, a party of 3 is better than a solo act.

**Ethan**: Man, seeing Maxwell like that… It reminded me of a kung-fu movie… -He shook his head- Silly Ethan, this is no time to be thinking of kung-fu movies. Or Yuki… Wait, did I say that out loud?

**Yuki**: Hey, I couldn't stand there and let Ethan get beaten up… The hon's cute! -She blushes-

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Gravlei's airship…**

Gravlei was watching several monitors, and was looking at the campers run off in various directions.

"I always lived for the thrill of the hunt..." Gravlei declared to herself, as she started to type feverishly on a computer. "Now… After my men hunt down all of the campers, then I shall get what's rightfully mine..."

She then did some thinking.

"Hmm… Maybe I should check the camera feed from last night… Yes, that shall yield some more results." Gravlei pondered, as she typed on the keyboard, and pulled up some video from last night.

It was of Dana, cooking up some feed for the albino mongoose and rainbow scaled snake.

"Yes… That boy must have it..." Gravlei said to herself. "He more than likely stashed them somewhere."

Gravlei then got up, and walked over to a compound where the statues of Chris, Omelette, Dana, and Tina were, as she was stopped by a couple goons… The same goons that were defeated by Bob, Kagura, and Whitney earlier.

"Ma'am! We're sorry we failed to capture that bandaged girl!" One of them apologized.

"She was just too tough!" Another one said out loud. "And then her friends joined in..."

Gravlei nodded. "Very well… She will get captured eventually..."

She then took out her petrifier, as she shot at the two goons without warning, petrifying them into stone.

"Shame you won't be there to see it." Gravlei finished, as she pressed a button on her tablet.

Underneath the statues, a trap door opened from underneath, and the two statues fell into the abyss, where they soon shattered into several pieces, ending their lives…

"I do NOT take failure as an option." Gravlei snapped at the now dead two goons, as she entered the room, where two of her employers were awaiting.

"Ma'am." The two employers saluted together.

Gravlei, without a word, turned a knob on the petrifyer, and shot at Dana, freeing her from her stone prison.

"Huh? The hell happened?" Dana asked, as she was lifted up by her neck, seemingly choking her.

"Boy… I know you have info on my mongoose and snake. Now tell me..." Gravlei ordered, as she squeezed Dana's throat even harder. "Where is it?!"

"Like I will tell you..." Dana choked out. "You can choke on my non-existant dick..."

Gravlei squeezed Dana's neck even harder. "Insufferable fool… You WILL tell me where MY prizes are. And you will tell me. RIGHT. NOW."

"I'll tell you this piece of info..." Dana struggled to say, as she seemingly flipped Gravlei off.

Gravlei, very steamed with anger, was about to throw Dana into the air with the intent of petrifying her in mid-air, as there was some beeping coming from her tablet. She looked at the tablet, and growled.

"Excuse me… I've got business to attend to." Gravlei said, as she pointed to the two guards. "You two! Squeeze some info from this young child. Do it in any way you can..."

The two guards nodded, as one of them took an electric prod, and pressed it against Dana's stomach.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" Dana screamed in pain.

"Give us the info, kid. Make it easier on us." One of the guards spoke out loud.

"Never, you… jerk!" Dana answered back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vikki, cannoning herself aboard Gravlei's airship, stood up, as she tapped something that was inserted in her ear. It appeared to be a small headpiece.

"This is Vikki. You read me, Allie?" Vikki whispered into her headpiece.

"_Definitely loud and clear, Vik._" Allie responded back from the other end. "_Nice job with the balloon cannon..._"

"Hey, had to get on here somehow." Vikki whispered. "By the way, your stealth camo's kinda busted."

"_Yeah, should had mentioned it was a prototype… Looks like you're gonna have to stealth it for realsies, bud._" Allie replied back.

Vikki peeked from a crate, as she saw a goon walking around.

"Allie… How many goons do you think is on this ship?" Vikki asked seriously.

"_I would have to guess 25."_ Allie answered back.

"And given that there's more of them outside..." Vikki pondered. "Look, I'll go on ahead. Radio me if you spot anything."

"_Gotchya._" Allie replied back, as the feed went silent.

Quietly sneaking through the airship, and knocking out any goons that she came across, she soon found herself in a rather large room filled with cages…

…

…

...Cages that were occupied with various animals! They were petrified and hard like a rock, as Vikki was shocked and stunned.

"My God…" Vikki muttered. "And the circus I used to be in treated their animals with love and kindness! This Gravlei chick here is… Sadistic!"

She began to examine the animals closely…

"An albino rhino, a whooping crane… Even a bald eagle!" Vikki exclaimed. "And with her having upgraded to hunting humans for sport…"

She went into one of the cages, as she tapped on her headpiece.

"Allie? I found a rather particular room… It's filled with animals in cages that's been petrified. And really rare species, at that. I'm even guessing one of these species went extinct as well. No two guesses on who's behind this." Vikki said out loud.

"_Yikes..._" Allie muttered. "_Look, can you at least find our friends, __and try to depetrify them?_"

"I shall give it my best shot." Vikki answered. "But I ain't leaving without depetrifying these animals, okay?"

Allie smiled. "_You're a noble woman, Vikki. Look… Just be careful._"

"Will do." Vikki replied back, as the door to the room opened, and before she could crawl even deeper into the cage, she was yanked out, and thrown to the floor.

"Look right here… A snooping rat, stumbling upon our operation..." Ms. Gravlei sneered.

Gravlei then started to aim the gun at Vikki, and before she could even react, Gravlei removed the head piece from Vikki, and pulled the trigger on the clown girl…

* * *

On the other end of the receiver, Allie could only hear static on the other end.

"Vikki? Respond!" Allie said out loud. "Vikki?"

"Dammit!" Ross yelled out loud, as he punched a stone wall, before rubbing his hand in pain. "Now Vikki's captured! What are we supposed to do, now?"

"Brah, calm down!" Xander pleaded. "Doing that won't solve our friends in the long run."

"Allie, are you sure your cousins are unable to help?" Luka asked.

"They can, but it be 8 hours before they arrive..." Allie answered back.

Hannah then growled, as she looked at the teens.

"Ugh, we're just gonna give up THAT easy?! Look, we dealt with tougher stuff before! How about when we were being pounced on by Kindergarteners?" Hannah asked out loud.

"Yeah, took me 15 minutes to tell the kid that Bowser's not that bad a guy..." Allie replied back.

"And you, Ross! Who gained enough courage to ask Luka out?" Hannah continued.

"I did?" Ross asked.

"Exactly! And I dealt with wearing a dress, so dealing with a sociopathic poacher shouldn't yield any worries! So we shall save our friends ourselves!" Hannah declared. "Now… Who's with me, or not?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, until…

"I am." Ross bravely declared.

"I'm going, as well." Luka added.

"I shall go as well, brahs." Xander said out loud.

Hannah and the rest looked at Allie, who politely held her hand up.

"I shall stay here, and try to get some way to get my cousins here, sooner." Allie said out loud. "But if anything should happen, you call me the moment you can. Understand?"

"In either case, we'll get you to the Infirmary, where you truly shine best." Hannah replied back. "Now… Let's go save our friends!"

The group started to run out of the cave, with Hannah lifting the boulder and tossing it to the side. Luka could only smile at the young tween's bravery…

* * *

**Confessional: What a brave soul…**

**Luka**: Wow, brave and strong… She would make for a good Peaceful Paw, if she ever wanted the offer…

**Hannah**: I'm not sure how we can defeat Gravlei, but we can only try.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dana yelled out in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Give up, you have no choice to submit the info..." The guard declared.

"And besides, what can some confused little boy do about us?" The second guard taunted.

Dana was about to react, when the doors suddenly opened, and the lifts flew in, carrying Vikki, who was petrified thanks to Gravlei.

She then thought back to half a year ago… To that one place she would rather not step foot into again…

* * *

_In what was assumed to be a camp, Dana was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. When she noticed something out the window…_

_A girl was being dragged without her will, into what appeared to be a room._

_In an instant, Dana was about to grab up a frying pan, as…_

"_Dana Sander?"_

* * *

Dana clenched her fists, as one of the guards was about to press the electric prod against her again, as she kicked the guard square in the crotch. He dropped the prod, as Dana snatched it up, and gave a shock to him, rendering him unconscious.

"And that was for earlier today!" Dana yelled out loud.

The guard took out his radio, and was about to radio for Gravlei, but Dana shocked him too with the prod, causing him to drop the radio. She then gave a swift kick to the guard, knocking him out as well.

"And now, to make sure that you don't call that bitch..." Dana sneered, as she took the radio, and… Removed the batteries from it. She then stuffed them in her pocket, as she tossed the radio aside. "Now, to hide you two..."

Quickly placing them at a corner of the ship, she then looked at the rest of the statues with confidence.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll save your skins! Right after I cause a bit of a ruckus." Dana said out loud, as she ran out of the room, electronic prod in hand…

…

...To where three guards were awaiting her.

"Going somewhere, girly?" One of the guards taunted.

"Yeah, it's called City Anywhere but HERE!" Dana taunted back, as she shocked the guard, knocking her unconscious.

"Crap, He's quite a fiesty one!" One of the guards said out loud.

"We can't allow Gravlei to know about this!" Another guard replied back. "She'll have our heads… Literally!"

The two guards fled, as Dana started to run through the airship, hoping to find some way to depetrify her friends.

"Okay, where in this Halberd wannabee, can I find one of those statue guns? I can't just simply go up to Gravlei and ask to borrow hers, she would slaughter me if I did that." Dana pondered. "Is there an armory on this ship?"

She continued to run through the ship, checking out various rooms, each filled with various 'trophies' of Gravlei's kills…

"Man, she is one sick taxidermist..." Dana said to herself. "And this is only a baby lion, too… Her reign of terror ends, today."

She continued to run through the halls, as…

Thud…

Thud…

Dana turned around with pure fear, as what appeared to be a bear was towering the Intern. It looked like it was ready to attack, as it glared at Dana…

"This… Is bad." Dana gulped, as the bear held up its claw, ready to swipe at Dana…

* * *

**Back on the Island…**

Maxwell, Ethan, and Yuki were walking together, with Kanata snuggled in Maxwell's arms.

"I'm not sure we're safe here..." Maxwell said out loud. "Heck, even my kitten isn't safe here."

"Yeah, if we're gonna get rid of this nuisance called Gravlei, we gotta fight back." Ethan stated.

"Hon, I never thought you would take the violent approach..." Yuki replied back. "Even back there, you never threw a single punch."

"I know, but sadly, there seems to be no other option." Ethan said out loud. "So… Plan… Think a full-on assault is recommended for her?"

Yuki fiddled with her glasses. "We be sitting ducks, sweetie. With all of that firepower, our fate would be set in stone… Literally."

Ethan turned towards Maxwell.

"How about you? You watch anime about kicking butt, right?" Ethan asked.

Maxwell sheepishly scratched his head. "Err… While I do, it isn't my fave genre. Mine are slice-of-life and Magical Girl."

"I'll get that mental image of you as a Magical Girl outta my head swiftly." Ethan said out loud, as he sighed. "Man… We need somebody who's capable of at least some level of combat!"

"Dudes!"

The three looked forward to see Bob, Kagura, and Whitney run towards them.

"Whitney! And Bob and Kagura!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the wicked time we had!" Whitney said out loud. "There I was, facing off against those goons, when these two joined in the fight!"

"I thought you toasted them single-handed, Whitney-Chan..." Kagura added.

"So, after we got done with those guys, we took off." Bob said out loud. "And then we found you… Yeah, that's about the gist of it."

Maxwell nodded, as he took special notice of the whip that Bob had in his hand.

"Bob… What happened to Tina?" Maxwell asked in concern.

Bob sighed. He knew that Maxwell has a crush on Tina… He knew he couldn't sugarcoat it.

"...She sacrificed herself to save me, giving me her whip in the process..." Bob admitted. "I'm not sure what's gonna happen to her..."

Maxwell growled, in pure rage.

"That petrifying bitch is a dead woman..." Maxwell declared out loud.

"Er, guys? We better flee, and soon." Ethan stated.

"Huh?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Cause I don't think those things are Cambots..." Ethan finished.

It was true. Several floating cameras, almost designed like that famous robot, started to float towards the crew.

"Guys? How can we even fight those?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Yeah, the only way I managed to defeat that giant lift was as a team! These guys can lock in on our location, and then we be royally boned!" Whitney stated.

They knew that they couldn't fight. So, they did the next best thing…

They fled.

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa… That has to be the angriest Maxwell's ever gotten…**

**Maxwell**: Make fun of anime all you want, but once you start petrifying my friends, you'll wish you never crossed my path… Though how we can get on her ship? That's another tale.

* * *

Finding a cave a few minutes later, they dove in. Whitney and Kagura were running security, while Ethan, Maxwell, Yuki, and Bob were inside, planning a way to board Gravlei's ship, and save their friends.

"Okay… Place must be guarded more than the Disney Vault. Did anyone spot any chokepoints when Gravlei arrived?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm..." Ethan thought. "Man, this is tougher than I thought..."

Even Bob was having difficulties trying to find a way onboard the ship. He knew that he wanted to save Tina. But how to board was another question in and of itself.

"Augh, if only Ichigo was here, she would have found a way onboard!" Bob said, feeling really frustrated.

"Tina's friend?" Maxwell asked. "Yeah, I heard a lot about her from Tina, last night."

"If only she got on the show… Man, she would have downed Gravlei's ship, and saved everyone in an instant!" Bob complained.

Ethan could only think of Ichigo as a superheroine, with Gravlei's ship in flames in the background, and her lifting the petrified statues up with one hand.

"In fact, us three were going to get on the show together..." Bob said out loud.

"Flashback time, hon?" Yuki asked.

"Yeppers." Bob nodded. "Anyways, Ichigo and I were in me and Tina's room, playing some games..."

* * *

_A few months ago…_

_Bob and Ichigo were in the room, playing a game of Smash Bros. And Ichigo was winning._

"_Whoa, you're really ace with Charizard!" Bob complimented._

"_Thanks! Though it'll never fill in that Ivysaur-shaped heart. Still, you're good with Kirby, as well!" Ichigo responded back._

"_By the way, Tina's been gone for an awfully long while. She did say she was getting dinner. Was she?" Bob asked._

"_Unless she got sidetracked by Pokemon GO, I'm not sure where she went." Ichigo answered back, as Tina came running in, with a bag of fried chicken for the three, some microwavable cheesy cauliflower, and a magazine_

"_Hey, Bob and Ichigo!" Tina said out loud. "I have an amazing idea!"_

"_Look, if you want a subscription to Teen Pop magazine, we won't stop you." Ichigo replied back, with the two of them snickering._

"_No, no. It isn't that. Look at page 12!" Tina continued, handing over the magazine to Ichigo._

_She looked at the page, and was surprised at what she read._

_Do YOU Wanna Be Famous?_

_Do you wanna be the next Owen? The next Duncan?_

_Then audition for our next Total Drama season!_

"_Cool!" Bob grinned. "They're bringing back Total Drama! I heard it got canceled after those Duncan fangirls ran Chris off the grid into some Amish town! Wish I could enter!"_

_He then sighed._

"_...But you gotta be at least a teen to join in." Bob lamented._

"_Hey, don't feel down so fast..." Ichigo comforted her friend. "Says here that they're lowering the age requirement for contestants to 9 years old. That means you can try to sign up!"_

_Bob beamed at that. "Cool!"_

"_I'm also thinking of signing up, as well." Tina winked back. "Besides, I brought the magazine, and I too, am a fan of Total Drama."_

"_I'm also signing up as well." Ichigo declared. "Besides, us three has to watch our backs over anything that may hit us. Be it X-BOX fanboys, or Arceus forbid… Genwunners..."_

"_If I get on the show, think I may meet Beth?" Bob asked out loud._

_Ichigo smirked. "Fan of hers?"_

"_Big time." Bob blushed, as he pulled a Beth doll closer._

"_What are we standing around here for? Let's get to filming our auditions!" Tina suggested._

* * *

_The trio filmed their auditions, and mailed them in. And for three long weeks, they didn't get any word on them._

_But one day…_

"_Miss Tina?" Mrs. BrightWing said out loud, as she was at the entrance of her bedroom door. "These envelopes came in for you and Bob. Smells of some groovy cologne, too."_

_Tina sniffed the air, and grinned._

"_Wow, something has you really jumping for joy, Miss Tina." Mrs. BrightWing continued._

"_Oh, this cologne could only belong to one Chris McLean..." Tina said out loud. "These are our letters concerning our auditions! Now… Where's Bob?"_

"_He's in the park, with your friend. If you hurry, you can-" Mrs. Brightwing began to say, as Tina hugged her, and ran out the door._

"_...Catch her."_

* * *

_In the park, Bob and Ichigo were talking to themselves._

"_So, your ToxicBadge tattoo holds a special meaning?" Bob asked._

"_Yeah, you see… I wasn't really liked at first, due to my general appearance. Not to mention that I carry around a whip everywhere." Ichigo explained. "But when I proved that I was actually a kind girl underneath, I truly healed some of my toxic baggage. And after some bingewatching of the Black and White anime season… I knew what tattoo I wanted. You ever heard of the ability Toxic Heal?"_

"_Yeah, Tina taught me about that." Bob nodded back._

"_Needless to say, once I saw that badge, I knew it was my fave of the badges. So, the following weekend, I took off off to the parlor, and… Well, you can guess the result."_

"_Cool." Bob replied back. "I wonder what my badge is! Or Tina's..."_

"_Hmm..." Ichigo started to say, as…_

"_Hey, Bob! Ichigo! Our results for Total Drama came in!" Tina said out loud, running up to the two._

"_Cool!" Bob exclaimed, as he sniffed the envelope. "Even smells like Chris, too."_

"_So, Ichi? How about you?" Tina asked._

"_Well… Funny thing about that..." Ichigo answered, as she reached into her pockets, and pulled out an envelope. "Got my results right here. And we promised we wouldn't open them until we were together."_

_Bob was suddenly nervous. "What if I don't get picked? Uh… You open first, Tina!"_

"_You got it, bro." Tina replied back, as she did so, and read the contents inside…_

_Dear Tina Manami:_

_Congrats, you have been picked to be on the newest Total Drama, entitled Total Drama Dictionary! Yeah, blame the soccer moms out there. Anyways, how far can YOU go? Can you join various winners of the past like Owen and Beth? Will you be a villain like Duncan and Courtney? Or will you balls it up early on and be the next Ezekiel? Well, hope you're in for the adventure of a lifetime, as in just three short days, you will be battling 25 other teenagers for a Million Dollar prize!_

_Love, Chris McLean, the most awesome host ever!_

_Tina read the letter over and over, and even mentally pinching herself to make sure this wasn't a dream, until…_

"_I got in! I GOT IN!" Tina exclaimed out loud._

_Bob, seeing the excitement in Tina's face, opened his envelope too. He smiled wide as well. "I got picked as well!"_

"_So, how about you, Ichi? Three for three?" Tina asked, as she noticed her friend was sad._

"_I… didn't get picked." Ichigo trailed off, as Bob read Ichigo's letter._

_Dear Ichigo Yuusue:_

_We are sorry, but you have been rejected. But there's always next season, so keep on trying!_

_Sincerely, Chris McClean._

"_Ichigo… We're so very sorry..." Tina said, hugging her friend._

"_Yeah! Why would they reject you? You're the coolest girl ever, next to Tina!" Bob said out loud._

"_It won't be as much fun without you..." Tina commented._

"_Tell me about it..." Bob said, looking down. "Ichi? You want my spot?"_

_But Ichigo simply shook her head. "Nah, you got in, fair and square. Besides, I'll always be at home, rooting hard for you two."_

_"Did they at least tell you who replaced you? It only seems fair I suppose," Tina asked. Ichigo shrugged and looked at her letter again. She looked up after a few moments to let Tina and Bob know whenever or not they told her._

_"Yeah, did they tell you?" Bob inquired, looking hopeful._

_"They did tell me who took my spot," Ichigo said. "I wonder who replaced me..." She then looked at the letter once more. "It was some boy named Isaac. He's kind of cute, but I don't think he's my type."_

_"And you're type is...?" Tina asked Ichigo. She blushed and shook her head._

_"...Anyway, I hope he does well enough. I'd hate to see the person who replaced my spot lose so early," Ichigo said, changing the subject._

"_Still, we shall win for you. Us two? We shall dominate the game!" Tina declared._

"_YEAH!" Bob cheered out loud, as Ichigo could only smile at the two._

* * *

_A couple of days later, Ichigo was helping Bob and Tina load their bags into a taxi cab, ready to car the two to the show._

_"Well, guess this is goodbye for now…" Ichigo said, hugging the two._

_"You better watch out, cause I'm coming back with the million!" Tina replied, grinning._

_"And I promise I'll protect Tina!" Bob said with a smile._

_Ichigo couldn't help but ruffle Bob's hair with a grin._

_The two then stepped into the cab, as Ichigo watched._

_"Good bye, Tina and Bob! And good luck!" Ichigo yelled out._

_"Thanks, Ichigo!" Tina replied back._

_"Same here!" Bob also yelled out loud, as the cab drove off into the distance._

_Ichigo took out her letter from Chris._

_"And good luck to you, Isaac…" Ichigo said to herself. "Whatever it is that's eatin' ya, hope things DO get better for you…"_

* * *

"...And that's how we got on the show." Bob finished. "But, if she truly got on the show… Who knows what may have happened with Isaac…"

"Fate works in mysterious ways, sweetie." Yuki smiled back.

Maxwell gave off a grin.

"You know what? We're boarding that ship! And if we have to make an entrance, then so be it!" Maxwell declared. "Those goons are just nothing but some wannabee guards, anyway."

"And I'm coming along, too." Bob added. "Us two have always been there for each other when we first met, and she showed me true kindness. It's time that I repaid the favor."

"Meow!" Kanata meowed out loud, not wanting to part from her owner as well.

But Maxwell simply gave the kitten over to Yuki.

"Yuki? If anything ever happens to us… You take care of Kanata. Okay?" Maxwell requested.

"Will do, hon." Yuki nodded seriously.

Ethan gave off a chuckle. "That Gravlei will never know what hit her… Go kick some serious butt, okay guys?"

"You got it! Now, let's rock that joint!" Maxwell said out loud, as he, Bob, and Kanata ran out of the cave, ready to save their friends.

Yuki looked on, outside…

"Guys? Good luck..." Yuki whispered out loud, as she looked at the young kitten.

But Kanata was nowhere to be seen.

"Kanata… Where you go, hon?" Yuki asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Indeed...**

**Maxwell**: Normally, I would have taken Kanata with me. But with a really dangerous woman prowling the island, it be best for the second-toughest girl I know to care for my kitten.

**Kanata**: _Like hell am I letting MY Maxwell go after that rotten piece of meat on his own, armed with a little kid! Ground me from cheeseburgers for a week, I AM fighting alongside you, master!_

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the Airship…**

Dana, having dodged several slashes from the bear, ran as fast as she could away from it. Soon hiding in an air vent, she peeked her head out, to see the bear was closing in, and fast.

"Yeesh, I find Heaven's Hole worser than this!" Dana said to herself out loud. "At least their huge hulk of a guard went down easy!"

She then went into deeper thought, as she realized something.

"Although… Given her track record of poaching animals, I highly doubt she trained an actual bear to be your average attack dog..." Dana pondered.

At that moment, the bear stuck its head into the vent, as its eyes glowed an angry red.

"Yeeeeppp… Totally artificial." Dana said out loud, as she noticed that the bear was building up energy. "And that's my cue to GTFO!"

Crawling as fast as she could, she turned around a corner in the air vent, as about a second later, a shot of pure energy was shot through the vent. Dana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, priority one? Take that thing down. This kinda stuff is NOT natural!" Dana declared, as she turned back around with little difficulity, and peeked through the vent.

The entire ventway was hot to the touch, leaving that exit now impossible to cross.

"Okay, going to look for a different exit, then..." Dana said, backing up.

Crawling through the vents, she eventually found a different exit. Managing to undo the vent, she crawled out of the vent, and was in the room with the petrified animals… The same room Vikki was captured in. Dana observed the room, and noticed the cage where Vikki tried to hide herself hasn't been closed back yet. She

"Hmm… I guess someone tried to hide, but got caught… I'm guessing a rescue attempt was in order?" Dana muttered to herself, as she saw the TRUE horrors of the room…

All of the petrified animals, each looking like they had fear in their eyes, as if Gravlei picked them off, one by one.

Dana growled at the imagery.

"Sadistic bitch… She brings a bad name to the word woman! We gotta find a way to put her down for good!" Dana said out loud.

Grrrrroooowwwwllll…

She winced at that growl, as she peeked her head outside…

The bear was nearby! Inching closer to the redhead, Dana knew that the bear had to go down, and fast!

"Okay, time to take that thing down, before it takes us out!" Dana declared, as she grabbed up a saw lying on a wall, using it as a makeshift sword.

The bear ran up to Dana, and started to slash at her, but she blocked the blow with the saw, as its eyes glowed at the redhead.

"Thing seems mechanical, almost like an animatronic..." Dana said to herself. "I'm thankful I was introduced to 5 Nights from somebody in my support group!"

Continuing to block the blows, she knew that she couldn't keep at it forever.

"Okay… What to even do?" Dana asked, as she remembered that she still had that electronic prod that she confiscated from one of those goons earlier. Taking it out, she lept back, and gave a glare at the bear, before running towards it, shocking it with the prod.

Now with the bear downed, Dana lept over it, and continued on her merry way, hoping to find the others.

"Hope you guys are okay..." Dana whispered to herself.

* * *

In the ship's control room, Gravlei was observing the island, as well as watching some security footage on the cameras.

"My bodyguards failed to gather some info from that child…" Gravlei sneered. "I will get those campers, and those animals. One way… Or another."

She then typed some stuff on a keyboard, as she noticed something on one of her cameras…

Maxwell and Bob have already managed to board the ship, as she growled.

"So… They sent for more help, hm? Lucky for me… I got protection." Gravlei said, as she glanced at the statue of Tina. "If they do not cooperate with me… Then they're down one friend. But for now..."

She typed on the keyboard, as below the airship, a cannon started to charge up...

* * *

With Hannah, both she, Ross, Luka, and Xander arrived.

"Okay, think we can find an opening, dude?" Xander asked, as he noticed the cannon charging up. "And real-quick like? I don't like the looks of that cannon."

Hannah took notice of the cannon as well. In an instant, she lifted up both Ross and Luka, and looked around for an opening onboard the ship. Spotting one, most likely to carry the statues into the cargo bay, she lobbed the two in there.

"Hannah! Xander! You can still make it!" Luka cried out.

"No, forget about us! You save everyone that's been captured first and foremost!" Hannah ordered.

"We're tough dudes! We can handle such a cannon!" Xander replied back.

"MEOW!" Kanata meowed out, hopping off of Hannah's head, and onto the airship, ready to assist Maxwell.

"Firing main cannon… FIRE." A robotic voice cried out, as the cannon let loose, shooting a pure white laser of energy.

Hannah could feel herself petrify, as she looked up at the two.

"Kick major butt, okay?" Hannah ordered, as the petrification truly encased her in stone, as well as Xander, encasing him in stone as well.

Luka looked down at the two, as she growled, running deep into the ship.

"That Gravlei bitch is DEAD." Luka said to herself.

"Wait! You can't fight her alone!" Ross yelled out loud, tailing Luka.

"MEOW!" Kanata followed the two, hoping to get some action as well.

* * *

Back on the island, Chef Hatchet, as thus Chef Squirrel, were in a petrified place, alongside some of Gravlei's goons the two were fighting…

Yuki, Whitney, and Ethan were also petrified in stone as well.

Selena, Isaac, and Nerdi were also petrified as well, with the motorcycle being petrified in stone with the two still on it.

Allie was petrified in place, still trying to contact some help from her cousins.

Even the albino mongoose and the rainbow scaled snake was petrified in stone as well.

It appeared that Gravlei has won after all…

"Okay, once we pick up the campers, as thus my animals… We stop over at this Playa place, and petrify them as well..." Gravlei said out loud.

Typing some more stuff on the keyboard, she didn't notice on one of the cameras that a certain red haired girl named Dana passed by what appeared to be an armory, as she whistled at the various weapons being used.

"Whoa, this is truly unreal stuff right here..." Dana said out loud, noticing what appeared to be some of the petrification guns. Seeing that the room wasn't being used for anything, she quickly snatched up a few of the firearms and started to make her way back to the room, housing the statues.

But along the way…

"Dana!"

Dana froze… She knew that voice, as she turned around to see Bob and Maxwell, standing there.

"Bob! Maxwell! How did you two… Nevermind. Look, we gotta save our friends!" Dana ordered, handing over a petrification firearm. "You know how to use this, right?"

"I've seen plenty of movies to know." Bob reassured.

"Good. Now, let's go save our friends!" Dana said out loud, as she led the way, with the two quickly following.

* * *

**Confessional: Things are truly starting to heat up…**

**Dana**: I'm so glad for backup arriving… Now to turn the tide on Gravlei. For GOOD.

* * *

Now in the room housing the statues, Dana aimed the gun at Omelette, firing at her and reversing the petrification process. She looked around and grinned at Dana.

"Whoa… I'm not sure how you busted outta your stone gulag, but thanks!" Omelette grinned.

"Oh, don't thank me yet!" Dana instructed, handing over a petrification gun to the butt grader.

Omelette, following Dana's example, fired the gun at Vikki, reversing the process and freeing her as well.

"Okay, that's the last time I ever do stealth." Vikki declared.

"Hey, like I'm gonna let you stay in this dank hell-hole." Omelette said out loud.

Both Bob and Maxwell looked for the Tina statue, as they looked at the group.

"Hey… Where's Tina?" Bob asked.

Vikki sighed. "Before you guys arrived, one of the lifts lifted her up seemingly at random. I think she's being held hostage!"

"By that bitch, no doubt." Maxwell muttered, as he stormed out of the room. "Tina! I'm coming!"

Bob tailed Maxwell as well, hoping to save her 'older sister'.

The remaining group then looked at the Chris statue.

"Should we?" Vikki asked.

"Well… You be out of the show if we kept him like this. And I am on his payroll..." Dana said, as she fired at the host, freeing him as well.

"Whoa, dudes…" Chris said, as he looked at his saviors. "Dana? Omelette? Vikki? Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Very simple, Chris; a jailbreak." Dana answered back. "And I think it's time to free the rest of these prisoners."

"Yeah, there's some animals that's been given the same treatment as us!" Vikki added.

"That cold hearted bitch..." Omelette sneered, pushing her shades in. "Follow us to them."

Dana nodded, as the four started to make their way to the room, where all of the animals were being held, still captive in their stone state. And once they got to the room, passing the downed animatronic bear in the process, they could see just how twisted Gravlei was.

"Why, that sneering ass!" Omelette cursed out loud.

"You can say that again."

Omelette yelped a bit, as she turned to see Luka, standing there.

"Luka? When did you arrive?" Vikki asked out loud.

"Me and Ross hid in that cage when we heard some footsteps. We thought you were some of Gravlei's goons." Luka answered back. "Still… Look at this! Some of these species are extremely endangered!"

"Not to mention that jerk petrified the campers on the island… How much more must she capture until she's truly satisfied?!" Ross complained.

Luka sighed. "You don't know poachers very well… Do you?"

"Okay, we're gonna depetrify these guys first and foremost." Dana said out loud. "Luka, since you're good with animals, you can calm them down, make them sure that we're on their side. Understand?"

"You got it." Luka nodded.

"Now… On my mark… Fire!" Dana yelled out, as she, Omelette, and Vikki fired the petrification guns at the animals, reversing the process. Once it was all done, they gave a look at the campers and the host, up until…

"Hey… Guys? You don't have to be like that…" Luka said to the animals, warmly. "They're on our side, and they're gonna help you all escape, okay? Not all of us are Gravleis. You can trust them… I know I can. And I know you can, too."

The campers, plus Chris, started to undo the cages, freeing them. Though in Chris' case, he got pecked on by the whooping crane.

"Ow, watch the hair!" Chris cried out loud.

"Now, you lot? We have some business to take care of." Luka continued on. "You just follow these guys, and your escape is guaranteed. Okay?"

"Okay, time to burst outta this Popsicle stand!" Dana declared, as she opened the door. "Let's roll, guys!"

Omelette, Vikki, Dana, and Chris started to run out of the room, with the animals following, as Luka and Ross stayed behind.

"Now with them free… It's time to go toe-to-toe with that bitch..." Luka muttered.

Both Luka and Ross ran out the door, making their way to their final destination...

* * *

**Confessional: Save the animals!**

**Ross**: Did I ever mention that I love that girl? She's more to me than any alien or paranormal thingmajig any day of the week.

* * *

Right in front of the controls, some alarms were going off, as she looked at the room that used to house the animals.

"No… NO!" Gravlei growled out, slamming her fists down. "My captures! My money! GONE!"

She then typed feverishly, trying to close the doors to the cargo bay, but…

'MALFUNCTION TO CARGO BAY DOORS DUE TO EXCESSIVE MOISTURE.'

Gravlei growled, as she typed at her keyboard to see what caused it. And her rage fueled even higher, as she saw what caused the doors to malfunction…

On-screen, Kanata was near the controls, peeing on it, before leaping off, with sparks flying from it.

"GRRRR, THAT DAMN CAT!" Gravlei yelled out, as she got up, and went over to the Tina statue. "Well, looks like your friends mounted a rescue attempt, did they?! Well… Everyone will know that you do NOT FUCK! WITH! NATASHA GRAVLEI!"

Shoving the Tina statue down, it appeared that Tina was about to truly meet her parents in the afterlife, as…

…

…

A beam of light fired off at Tina, as she fell to the ground…

…

…

"Oof!" Tina cried out, seemingly not petrified anymore. "The hell am I?"

She then looked up at Gravlei, who turned around in pure anger.

"You have messed with the wrong Otaku..." Maxwell sneered, with Bob standing next to him. "Hands off our princess!"

Gravlei, in an instant, lifted Tina by the shoulders, and glared at the two.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone..." Gravlei sneered. "You ruined my plans… If only you gave us those animals to begin with, you could have avoided this mess. And once I recapture you and your friends… I shall once again be even richer. While I would go ahead and shatter that Francis boy… How about I show you TRUE TERROR by killing your Tina… In the flesh?"

She walked over to the edge of the room, where underneath them, was the engine of the airship. All sorts of machinery was moving around, and one drop into that ravine would spell curtains for anyone unlucky enough to fall in.

But before she could lob in Tina, the doors swung open, as a very livid Luka came sliding in, with Ross following behind.

"You are NOT killing anyone today, you sick fuck!" Luka yelled out loud.

But Gravlei sneered at the punk zoologist, still holding Tina in the air.

"Ahhh, Ms. Mopphaier. It seems that you're more tougher than I once thought." Gravlei taunted out loud. "More tougher than your folks were."

Luka was taken back. "Wait… How do you know about my parents? You mean..."

"Yes, killed them. Your dad begged like a useless dog, but in the end, I got him between the eyes..." Gravlei confessed darkly.

Luka was even more enraged, now. "You… I was about to reconcile with my parents, and then you slaughter them like that?!"

"You're even more deranged than Jeff the Killer!" Ross exclaimed to Gravlei.

"Guys, can we save the creepypasta for later?" Tina requested.

Gravlei glared at Ross, as she turned back towards the engine, intent on throwing Tina in.

"It's too late, you failed. You failed your parents, you failed your friends, you failed the animals, and most importantly..."

…

…

"...You failed yourself." Gravlei mocked, as she tossed Tina into the engine.

"**TINA!" **Ross, Luka, Maxwell, and Bob cried out, as Maxwell and Bob rushed over to the sides, hoping to find Tina.

"Tina! Where are you?!" Maxwell yelled down.

"Can you see her, Maxwell?!" Bob cried out in panic.

"I can't!" Maxwell replied back. "I think she truly did kill Tina!"

Luka, in a fit of rage, ran towards Gravlei, and before the poacher could shoot at Luka with a petrifying gun, Luka knocked the petrifying gun out of her hand, and dove at it, grabbing it and tossing it over the side.

"I'll show YOU failure! I may be 17, but I've got a LOT more heart than you, you heartless old hag!" Luka yelled out.

Gravlei growled back in pure rage. "Still at it, now that I killed your friend? There's no possible way she survived… And once I'm done with you…

…

…

"...You'll wish you've EVER brought harm towards me and my company!"

The two lept at each other. The two knew that a fight was inevitable, and at the end…

…

...Only one was going to walk away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Ichigo belongs to AnOptimisticSnarker


	34. Grave Danger -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

I figured it's time to end this episode, once and for all. Yeah, I kinda got delayed by several factors, including the update to Stardew Valley, and the days leading up to Hurricane Matthew! Boo Hurricanes, Yay Virtual Farming! Otherwise… Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WARNING: The first bit of the chapter is a bit dark, so younger readers may wanna read with an adult or guardian.**

Insert your own Boss Theme here…

* * *

In the control room of Miss Gravlei's ship, both she and the punk zoologist Luka were exchanging blow after blow from their fists.

"You're gonna pay for ruining my plans..." Gravlei sneered at Luka.

"You're gonna pay for capturing my friends and killing another!" Luka responded back, all while dodging a punch from Gravlei.

"She was a loveless orphan like you… Besides, who would love her?" Gravlei taunted. She was promptly hit by a fist from Luka.

"Maxwell and Bob do..." Luka replied back, clearly angry. "And after what you did to Tina… I'm gonna make you PAY..."

But what Gravlei didn't realize, was that Ross snuck over to the control panel, and started to do some thinking of his own.

"Okay… One of these has to reverse the petrification process of the campers on the island..." Ross asked himself, as he typed some commands on the keyboard…

"Ugh… Curse myself being a dunce at computers..." Ross muttered. "Curse all of these commands like Esc, Ctrl, and PrntScr..."

Looking at the keyboard, he pressed a button at random, as he read the directions onscreen.

"Do I wanna reverse the Petrification process?" Ross asked himself. "Well, obviously..."

He typed some more commands, all while the two girls were fighting…

* * *

Back on the island, the petrified campers were still in their stone state, as all of a sudden, a beam of light suddenly spread through the camp…

…

…

"...Whoa… The hell happened?" Whitney asked out loud. "I couldn't move, or do anything..."

"Me too… You don't think we got petrified as well, hon?" Yuki asked.

"Perhaps..." Ethan answered back.

"Yikes…" Yuki shuddered. "I don't think I wanna make any sculptures anytime soon..."

* * *

It was clear that by now, all of the campers that were petrified by Gravlei were returning to normal.

"Ruined your plan, you deviled bitch..." Ross muttered to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Ross the Hero!**

**Ross**: Okay, step one is complete. Now… Time to save a fellow teammate.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Maxwell and Bob, they were still looking into the engine, looking for any signs of Tina.

"Bob! Do you see her anywhere?!" Mawell pleaded.

Bob looked around the engine, and saw something that truly sickened him…

…

…

...There was blood covering some blades.

"Tina..." Bob whimpered. "She really did kill you..."

Maxwell removed his hat in respect.

"Tina… I can't believe you're… Gone..." Maxwell said to himself, a tear falling down his eye.

All was silent for a few moments, aside of the fight in the background between Luka and Gravlei, when suddenly…

…

…

…

…

"Er, Bob? Maxwell?"

Bob and Maxwell's eyes lit up, as they ran towards the edge of the platform.

"Tina?!" Maxwell yelled down at the engine.

"I'm still around; I didn't go out the Fire Emblem route yet!" Tina responded back.

"Where are you at, Tina?" Bob yelled down. "We can come down and get you!"

"The whip won't even reach!" Tina answered back.

Bob looked to the side, and saw that Ross joined the two boys.

"Man… Gravlei deserves to be strangled with a chestburster..." Ross said out loud, noticing the blood on the blades.

"Er… Wrong place and time, bud." Maxwell replied back to Ross.

"Then… How about Maxwell holds onto Ross' legs, he holds onto my legs, and I reach you that way?" Bob planned back.

"Still won't reach!" Tina yelled back up. "Look… You two deal with that Gravlei punk, or whoever she is. I can find my own way out!"

"But..." Bob began to say.

"If I managed to get out of a car wreck with just a DS… Then escaping from an airship should be no prob!" Tina reassured back.

Bob nodded, as both he and Maxwell nodded at each other, and was watching the fight between Luka and Gravlei, wondering if they should jump in or not.

* * *

**Confessional: Jump! Jump!**

**Bob**: How can we even take on this ripoff of Pokemon Hunter J? We can't leap out at her, without getting blasted at by one of those petrifying guns!

* * *

Back with Luka and Gravlei, it seemed that Luka was gaining the upper hand.

"Grrr… You're a pesky child..." Gravlei snarled, as she reached into her pockets. "But what will you do against THIS?!"

She then took out what appeared to be a pistol, and started to shoot at Luka, who swiftly dodged the shots fired from it.

The three boys were alarmed at the new weapon brought into the fight.

"Is that a freaking GUN?!" Bob asked the three.

"Great, she thought of everything!" Maxwell stomped on the ground in anger.

Ross noticed the gun, and nodded.

"Not… everything." Ross said, as he started to make a run for the two girls.

* * *

**Confessional: …**

**Ross**: This is gonna be quite risky… If this doesn't work out… I'll see ya soon, Grandad Space Cowboy!

* * *

Luka, having been getting tired from dodging the bullets, suddenly was looking at the barrel of the pistol.

"Time for you to join your parents… In HELL!" Gravlei declared, as she pulled the trigger…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...LUKA!" Ross yelled out loud, pushing Luka away, and taking a bullet to the thigh. He was downed and bleeding within a minute, with Luka running towards Ross.

"ROSS!" Luka cried out, as she was by his side within a moment's notice. "Dammit, why did you do that?"

"I did it to save you..." Ross answered back with a weak smile. "Oww..."

Gravlei sneered, as she started to take aim at Ross again.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend..." Gravlei growled, as she pulled the trigger, but…

…

…

'CLICK'

Gravlei, seeing that the pistol was empty, threw it down, and took off, out of the room. Maxwell and Bob were within Luka and Ross' side within a moment.

"Ross! No!" Bob cried out, seeing the blood trickling down Ross' leg.

"Dammit, dude… Why?" Maxwell asked.

"Like I said, I did it to save Luka… If anything ever happened to her… How would I live with myself?" Ross answered back.

Maxwell, within a moment's notice, tied Tina's whip around Ross' shot leg, and lifted him up.

"Maxwell?" Ross asked.

"I'm getting you outta here..." Maxwell declared. "Everything's getting beyond too dangerous for us to remain on board."

"Yeah, I agree." Bob nodded, as Luka walked up to the kid.

"Bob… Think you can alert the proper authorities?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I think I can." Bob answered back seriously. "But first, I'm saving my sister."

Luka was confused. "Wait, I thought she was killed after..."

"Trust me, she's very much alive." Bob replied back.

Bob then ran towards the control panel that Gravlei was behind, as Luka looked at Maxwell and Ross.

"Now, for you two men? You better get outta here as soon as possible. As for me? I gotta put Gravlei down… For good." Luka replied back.

Ross was quite alarmed at that bit of news.

"Whoa, babe… I know she killed your folks and all, but isn't killing the wrong choice?" Ross asked.

Luka nodded. "I can't promise you that I won't bring her in alive… But dammit, she's gotta pay!"

She then ran out of the room, as the three boys watched.

"Babe… Good luck." Ross said to himself.

* * *

With Gravlei, she was running in the halls, clearly pissed off at what occurred earlier.

"Dammit..." Gravlei growled, as she threw down her tablet, shattering it in the process. "That bastard managed to reverse the petrification process… No matter, if I can't have them…"

She then noticed the animatronic, which Dana downed earlier. Silently, she set it back up, and opened the back of it. She then stepped inside the animatronic, as it activated…

"...Then NO ONE CAN!"

* * *

With Bob, he was typing some stuff on a keyboard, as he noticed a program on one of the monitors.

"Hmm… Those must be for those lifts..." Bob mused. "Maybe there's a manual override?"

Bob typed on the keyboard, as he was now starring from the camera of one of the lifts. With some ease, he managed to raise the lift.

"This is gonna be quite tricky..." Bob said to himself. "Hope I can get this little guy over to here. Thankfully they're WASD and mouse controls, so everything shouldn't be too hard..."

Controlling the lift with some more ease, he managed to fly by Maxwell, holding Ross, and into the main control room where he was.

"Okay…" Bob said, as he looked at the side. "Tina! I'm sending something down!"

"Okay, but please hurry! I'm on some kinda conveyor belt! And I don't think I can keep up or not!" Tina replied back.

Meanwhile, with Tina, she was running for dear life while on the conveyor belt she was on. Dodging various stuff, she suddenly slipped out of one of her sandals. She could only glance back as the sole sandal was suddenly shredded into several pieces of purple plastic at the end of the conveyor belt. Tina gulped at the sight as she continued to run, but was quickly starting to tire.

"Mom… Dad… I'm about to join you..." Tina said to herself, as she slipped, and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...But the worst never came, as the lift scooped up Tina, and escorted her back on the platform. She opened her eyes to see that Bob was offering a hand to her.

"Sis?" Bob asked out loud.

Tina accepted the hand, as she picked herself back up, and promptly hugged Bob.

"Thank you..." Tina whispered to Bob. "That makes twice that you saved my life, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Bob replied back, as the two separated. "But now's not the time to hug; we gotta help Luka!"

"Yeah, whatever happened to that Gravlei jerk?" Tina asked out loud.

"She ran out after… Look, we still gotta help Luka out!" Bob declared.

Tina nodded. "And help, we will."

The two started to run out, not knowing that Bob unintentionally started something…

…

…

'SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES…'

* * *

**Confessional: And thus, everyone is saved!**

**Tina**: I owe Bob big time for that… Thanks, bro.

* * *

With Luka, she was running in the halls, trying to find Gravlei.

"Okay, you slime… Where are you?" Luka yelled out, as she was met face to face with a swift slash. She quickly dodged it, as she looked up.

"Well… If it isn't my predator… No… My prey." A voice sounding like Gravlei declared, as she stomped over to Luka. "You managed to ruin my entire operation! And for that… You WILL DIE!"

Gravlei shot off a few beams at Luka, who managed to dodge them with ease.

"Ugh… You're quite a tricky shot… Well, let's see you try to dodge this!" Gravlei yelled out, as she stomped over to Luka and slashed at her with her claw. Thankfully, Luka managed to dodge the swipe. Luka responded by kicking at Gravlei, but it did no good as the exoskeleton was far beyond too tough.

"Ugh!" Luka growled, as Gravlei soon looked up, and shot a beam at the ceiling. Soon, some debris fell on top of Luka, grounding her. Gravlei soon stomped over to Luka, and looked down, and began to charge her beam at the zoologist.

"I always enjoyed the love of a kill… And soon… You will be hanging on a wall in my mansion..." Gravlei declared, as a really scared Luka closed her eyes, awaiting the worst…

…

…

…

…

'SWISH!'

What appeared to be a whip snapped at the animatronic's hand, sending the beam on the ground, missing Luka entirely.

"What?!" Gravlei yelled out loud. "How did you survive?!"

Luka turned around to see Tina, struggling to hold the arm down with her whip, with Bob not too far behind.

"Tina!" Luka exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Luka! You gotta think up a way to defeat this jerk!" Tina said out loud.

"What is there to even do?" Luka asked back. "I thrown everything I had at her, and yet, she keeps on coming!"

"Then… Try tossing something back!" Tina suggested. "Just… Anything!"

Gravlei sneered, as she jerked her arm upwards, releasing herself from the whip. She soon began to charge both of her hands together at once.

"That tears it… I never thought I would be using this, but you leave me no choice." Gravlei declared. "Prepared to be PETRIFIED… With NO CHANCE OF REVERSING THE PROCESS!"

Luka gulped. If that beam hit any of them… They were as good as dead! The zoologist had to think of something, and fast!

She soon dug into her pockets, and pulled out something, and held it close to her as…

"GO TO HELL!"

A beam soon shot at Luka, who then retaliated back with a handheld mirror, shooting the beam back at Gravlei, square in the stomach. The beam soon stopped, as Gravlei noticed her grave mistake…

"What?! No… MY MONEY!" Gravlei growled out loud, as she started to petrify. The stone went from her stomach to her legs and feet, immolbizing her in place. Soon, her arms were encased in stone, as the process soon crept up to her head.

Luka's mirror started to petrify, as she placed it on the ground, and lept close to Tina and Bob, as the two watched Gravlei start to turn into stone, with Tina covering Bob's eyes, as to not scar him even further.

"NO! MY MONEY! AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Gravlei yelled out loud, as what once stood a poacher… Was now just a mere statue, unable to move or even speak.

The three got close to the statue, as Luka tapped it.

"So… Is it over?" Luka asked out loud.

"Yeah… It's over." Tina answered back, as she gave off a gentle smile. "Luka, you've did it, you won!"

Luka sighed. "Not the way I wanted it to go out, but..."

"Luka, she was just way too dangerous." Bob said seriously, walking up to the two. "It was either her or us. I'm sure everyone will understand that what you did was self-defense."

Luka looked back at Bob, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right..." Luka replied back, as the airship started to rumble, and klaxon horns started to blare throughout the ship. The intercom cracked to life.

**3 MINUTES TO SELF DESTRUCT!**

The three gulped in fear.

"Crap, that's way beyond a short time limit for us to work with!" Tina complained.

"Not for me!" Luka replied back, as she began to run for the exit.

Both the siblings nodded at each other, as they started to follow Luka as fast as they could.

* * *

The three ran through the halls of the ship, avoiding various debris that may have fallen.

"Man, what was she keeping her ship together with? Paper clips and molding clay?" Tina questioned out loud.

"Quite honestly, I prefer superglue, myself." Bob retorted.

"Guys, we're close to the end!" Luka said out loud.

The three reached the exit, as they saw the last person they expected to see waiting for them.

"Vikki?" Luka, Tina, and Bob said together.

"Hey, all. I'm just here, waiting for you lot to boogie right here." Vikki replied back. "The heck's happening? I heard the words Self-Destruct blare out, and..."

"Has everyone escaped safely?" Luka asked out loud.

"Everyone, including the animals are A-OK!" Vikki replied back. "Also, any and all of Gravlei's goons jumped ship when things got too real. And all of Gravlei's captured animals have all been rescued as well. By the way… She isn't tailing you all, is she?"

"I highly doubt she'll be tailing anyone anytime soon..." Bob admitted, as…

'10 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT'

"Annnnnnndddd that's our cue to bail." Vikki said out loud, as she jumped down from the exit.

Both Luka, Tina, and Bob looked at each other, and followed Vikki's example, as the four started to make a run for it.

And about 5 seconds later…

…

…

…

…

BOOOOOOMMMM!

Gravlei's airship exploded in a ball of fire, sending all sorts of debris flying everywhere. What appeared to be a large statue went flying over themselves as well, flying beyond the horizon…

* * *

**The Playa**

Zero was outside, feeding the various birds that landed nearby a sanctuary he set up. Some of the birds even allowed Zero to get close to him.

He was about to rub one, until there was a large crashing sound, scattering the birds away.

"Ugh, if it's Francis having another Genwunner meltdown..." Zero growled, as he checked out the source of the crash…

…

…

...The petrified Gravlei statue, which was launched from the airship, has crash landed at the Playa, shattering into several pieces. It was clear that Gravlei was now in a place where she TRULY belonged.

"What the -BLEEP-?" Zero cursed, as Quentin walked up to the scene.

"Whoa, there's some really gnarly stuff going on at Wawanakwa. And I don't mean the good kinda gnarly, either." Quentin said out loud.

"Really? The heck's going on?" Zero asked out loud.

"We don't know; we just got the camera feed, and this whale of an airship erupted into flames..." Quentin answered truthfully.

"I see..." Zero nodded. "Direct me to the nearest TV..."

"Will do." Quentin replied back.

* * *

**At the same time Gravei's statue landed at the Playa…**

The four continued to run from the explosion, as flaming debris fell in front of them.

"Keep running! We're almost far away from the danger zone!" Luka ordered.

But Vikki looked up in the sky, to see a piece of flaming debris about to fall… On Bob. Sprinting very fast, she breathed in deep…

"Omelette… Don't kill me for what I'm about to do..." Vikki muttered, as she ran towards Bob, and pushed him out of the way, as the debris landed square on her back, as her outfit started to catch on fire.

Bob quickly got up, and ran back to Vikki, who was crying in pain.

"Owww! It hurts! It really frickin' hurts!" Vikki yelled out loud at the fire spreading onto her bottom.

Soon enough, Tina and Luka ran back to Vikki, where the falling rains help extinguish the fire on the debris. Removing the debris quickly, they soon looked around.

"Hannah?! Allie?! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Luka yelled out loud, Vikki could only look up, before falling unconscious…

* * *

A few hours have elapsed, as Vikki woke up in the Infirmary. Part of her body was wrapped up in gauze, as she looked around to see Omelette waiting for her to wake up.

"Back in the world of the living, huh?" Omelette asked out loud.

Vikki blinked for a moment, as she realized what happened.

"Omelette?" Vikki asked.

"Right here, Vik!" Omelette winked. "Cause no old hag poacher's gonna take me down!"

"What happened?" Vikki asked. "All I remember is being in pain after I shoved Bob out of the way of..."

Her irises shrunk, as she soon realized something.

"Crap… How's Bob, Luka, and Tina?!" Vikki questioned in panic. "And why am I wrapped up like this?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! You just experienced some first degree burns!" Omelette replied back seriously. "But the three are A-OK. Bob and Dana helped you on the Gator. Allie patched you up, while I waited for you by your side."

"That's right, she did." Allie said out loud, walking into the Infirmary. "She even begged if she could do a butt transfusion for you… For some reason. Had to deny, or course."

Vikki chuckled a bit, as Omelette shrugged.

"Hey, wanted to make sure you had a top percentage butt, after you got scorched on the posterior." Omelette replied back.

Vikki sighed. "Well, guess I'm out of the contest, then..."

"Well, we got some good news, and some bad news." Allie said out loud. "First off, since the burns are minimal, and since we managed to heal you in time, the doctors declared that you aren't gonna be medivaked."

"That's the good news." Omelette smiled, before her smile dropped. "The bad news..."

She then held up what appeared to be her clown outfit, or what was left of it. There was a huge hole where the flaming debris was.

"Your outfit's more or less trashed. I even asked Isaac if he could repair it, but even he said it was a lost cause. And he's the best sewer we know." Omelette finished. "Or, at least, the only sewer we know!"

Vikki sighed. "Guess I ain't an effective clown anymore, huh?"

But Omelette gave off a glare into Vikki's eyes.

"Not an effective clown?! Listen here and listen closely, cute butt. Who's the most funnest girl around here? You are. Who cheers up people when they're down? You are. Who's still the cutest clown around? YOU ARE. Costume or no costume, you still are Vikki HeartLove, the coolest clown here on Wawanakwa!" Omelette declared out loud.

Vikki could only listen, as she gave Omelette a huge hug.

"Thanks, Omelette… I needed that." Vikki replied back.

"No prob." Omelette responded back. "Now, can you let go? Can't breathe..."

Vikki quickly let go. "Sorry!"

"No worries." Omelette replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Hugglespin, anyone?**

**Vikki**: -She is wearing an undershirt over her bandages- Allie did say that the burns would heal within a day or two. But now, I should get to finding an alternate outfit for myself. I think I can find something efficient.

**Omelette**: I would do anything for a friend, and if that meant donating my butt to Vikki, then so be it.

* * *

With the rest of the campers, they managed to round up any of Gravlei's goons for the police to pick up. Since their boss was deemed dead, taking them down was easy. Some emergency personnel was also on hand, patching up most of the campers, mainly Ross, due to his gunshot wound. Luka, meanwhile, was looking at the animals that she managed to gather around, in the meantime.

"Well… She's no more, guys." Luka said out loud to the animals. "We contacted a wildlife preserve, and they're guaranteed to take care of you guys."

She then looked at the direction of the medical tents.

"Sure wish I knew about Ross, though." Luka muttered.

"Uh, babe?"

Luka turned around to see Ross, in a wheelchair, with his leg wrapped up in a gauze. Dana was carting him. She got up and hugged her boyfriend, to which he hugged back.

"Ross!" Luka cried out. "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

"Eh, no worries." Ross replied back.

Dana smiled at the two. "Er, I'm gonna leave you two alone." She said, walking off.

"So… I have something to tell you." Ross said out loud. "Win this game for me."

"Huh?" Luka asked. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, that gunshot wound more or less iced my chances of remaining in the game." Ross admitted seriously. "Shame, too… Cause who else would I have at my side for the finale if I could have gotten that far?"

"Still, sucks that you went out like this..." Luka sighed.

"Hey, at least we hooked up, right?" Ross replied back.

Luka smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, we did..."

"Dude..."

The two turned to see Xander approaching them, along with Tina, Whitney, Selena, and Maxwell approaching them.

"Sorry to see you go, ese. You're one awesome guy, dude!" Xander said out loud.

"We'll battle on, even without you!" Tina declared. "Schemin' Squids forever!"

"We'll kick serious butt for you, dude!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Okay, I admit… Sorry to see you go, Ross." Selena crossed her arms.

"Hope you get well soon!" Maxwell wished out loud. "Besides, there are several more extraterrestrial activities to find, all with your name on it!"

Ross grinned. "You bet I do! I gotta hurry up and heal!"

Tina chuckled. "Er… It may take a while… A gunshot wound like yours? It may take..."

She began to mumble, as Ross somehow understood. He then sighed in defeat.

"Man, way to take the fun outta waiting..." Ross pouted.

* * *

**Confessional: Bittersweet ending?**

**Ross**: Shame this is the last time I get to use this thing… Might as well go out on a high note… Keep on watching the skies!

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Ross was now on the Boat of Losers. Luka was there to see him off.

"Well, here I go. Off to the Playa to recuperate myself." Ross said out loud.

"Nah, you focus on relaxing yourself." Luka replied back with a smirk. "After all, we're partners and lovers, now."

"And who knows? Next time we meet… I may have some highlights?" Ross suggested, as Luka looked at him. "Okay, I'll heal up before I add in any highlights."

"Good." Luka replied back, before taking him in for a pretty long kiss. It lasted a while, before she had to leave the Boat. It soon started its engine, as Ross wheeled his wheelchair toward the end.

"Remember to always kick butt!" Ross yelled out loud. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Luka yelled back, as the Boat of Losers soon sped past the horizon…

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins Cabin, Boys Side**

A few hours later, the rains have soon stopped, and the clouds broken up, leading in for a starry night. In their cabin, Ethan and Yuki was inside, watching TV.

"Man, how idiotic are the Kardasians, anyway?" Ethan asked out loud.

Yuki shrugged. "Beats me… Why are we even watching this, anyway?"

"I dunno, I think Selena pulled a prank before that jerk attacked earlier." Ethan predicted. "Either that, or someone on the team."

The two continued to watch TV, after changing the channel to something more favorable on the air.

"Ika Musume?" Yuki asked, as Ethan nodded. "I just LOVE this show, hon!"

"Yeah, me too. Maxwell didn't even introduce me to it, at that." Ethan replied back.

The two continued to watch their show, as their hands suddenly touched, the two of them blushing.

* * *

**Near the Mess Hall...**

Outside, Dana was busy tuning her Gator, as Selena drove up to the Intern on her bike, with Kagura riding behind her.

"Hey, Dana! You and me! Three laps across the island!" Selena challenged out loud, revving her bike's engine.

Dana chuckled as she closed the hood of her Gator. "You're just lovin' your new set of wheels, huh?"

"Yeah, she's a real pro at it, too, Dana-Chan!" Kagura said out loud, hopping off the bike.

"Well, how about a little wager? I win, I makeover you. You win, you makeover me." Selena grinned. "Now, are we on?"

Dana hopped in the driver's seat of her Gator, and grinned back.

"Oh, you are SO on." Dana declared, as she put a CD into a CD player in the Gator and pressed the play button.

_Space Unicorn, soaring through the-_

"Ignore that, Selena. Wrong song." Dana stated, as she switched the CD, as some proper music came out of the speakers. (Wuhu Loop from Mario Kart 7)

"Well… Guess I'll wave some sort of flag, or something." Kagura said out loud, as she did some thinking. "Um… Dammit."

She soon ran off, yelling out for Maxwell, as Dana and Selena looked at each other.

"Er… What kinda nerdy anime crap would require Maxwell's assistance, anyway?" Selena asked. "It's only a simple race!"

"Well, let's see here..." Dana said, as she started to check out something on a tablet. "There's probs several racing animes involving this kinda subject..."

"Forget it! Where we're racing on, we don't need any stinkin' flags!" Selena declared, as she revved the engines on her bike, and started to speed off.

Dana followed Selena's example, as she too stepped on the gas. "Waaaaiiittt! You got a head start! And I think that line's probably copyrighted!"

A few seconds later, Kagura returned, holding what appeared to be a checkered flag.

"Girls! Maxwell-Kun taught me an abridged version of Intinal D, and..." Kagura yelled out, as she could see that the two girls were gone. "Awwww, son of a Kyubei! Don't you two know the first rules of road racing?"

* * *

**Confessional: You're asking the wrong girls, Kagura.**

**Selena**: Truth be told, I would sneak out of the mansion and hit up the local dirt track where you could rent bikes. It's how I learned to ride! I can't wait to ride up to the geeks with this bad boy…

**Dana**: I'm always up for a race… But that makeover is tempting…

**Hatchet: **Damn girls, always not offering me up for a race or two... I want a makeover, too!

**Squirrel: **_I watched Fast and Furious 24 times! They're in for a good time!_

* * *

**Stealthy Seals, Boy's Side**

With Tina, she was eating some popcorn with a game on pause, as Maxwell came back from talking to Kagura.

"So, what did she want?" Tina asked.

"Strangest thing, she wanted to ask about a racing anime." Maxwell replied back. "And Intinal D was the first anime that came to mind."

"Err… Isn't that Fast and Furious in anime form?" Tina questioned, nudging at Maxwell.

"Like I said, it was the first anime that popped in my head." Maxwell replied back, as he sighed. Kagura noticed Maxwell's sadness, as she hopped on the couch, and snuggled onto Maxwell's lap, as the otaku started to pet on his pet kitten.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked in concern.

"It's that… When you were lobbed into that engine earlier, I quickly assumed the worst..." Maxwell answered back. "I thought you were..."

But Tina couldn't help but hug her friend.

"Maxwell, you needn't worry; remember what I've been through? I been through more scrapes than any average game hero, and I turned out okay in the end." Tina reassured. "Okay, some of them would more than likely up the age rating of an E rated game, but trust me; I am one tough gal."

Maxwell smiled, as he hugged Tina as well.

"Thanks, I needed that talk." Maxwell replied back.

* * *

**The Infirmary**

Elsewhere, Hannah walked inside the Infirmary, as Allie was waiting.

"Hey, what's going on, Allie? Need me to lift something?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, nothing. And not right now. But I want you to meet some people that flew in to try to help earlier, but since we dealt with that prob on our own..." Allie replied back, as she presented Hannah to what appeared to be three gothic people around their late teens and early twenties. Like Allie and Hannah, they were as gothic as her, if not even more so than the two.

"Whoa..." Hannah complimented on their looks.

"Hannah? This is Vincent, Shane, and Jas, my cousins. Guys? This is Hannah, my friend and fellow contestant on here." Allie explained out loud.

"Hey." Hannah waved to the three, as they got close to her.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Vincent said out loud.

"And she's quite the goth as well!" Jas exclaimed. "Learned at such a young age, huh?"

Hannah chuckled. "Well, I wore black and had pink highlights in my hair since I was, like, five."

"Hey, Cuz said you were super-strong. Well, are ya?" Shane asked.

Hannah silently walked over to the tall Shane, and then lifted him up above her head.

"This answers your question?" Hannah asked.

"Whoa, I take your word for it!" Shane answered back, as Hannah gently put him back down.

"Wow, you could really let loose in a fighting arena!" Vincent exclaimed. "You should be a professional fighter!"

"Or someone in Roller Derby, like I am?" Jas asked. "Hey, just tossing ideas out."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure what I wanna do." Hannah sheepishly said out loud.

"Plus, you have Bob as a good friend." Shane winked. "Maybe he can prove to be some inspiration?"

Hannah blushed lightly, as she looked at Allie. "Is your cousins always like this?"

"Eh, I got used to it. Jas freaked with excitement when we decided to get our first tattoos together." Allie shrugged.

Hannah chuckled. "And I will expect that from mom and dad when I do get inked in the far future..."

The cousins and Hannah talked for a while, with Allie watching and smiling at her friend.

She found good friends she could connect with.

* * *

**Stealthy Seals, Girls Side**

Isaac and Whitney were lying in Whitney's bed, thinking about the events of today.

"Man, poor Ross..." Whitney said out loud, feeling sorry for her now former teammate.

"Yeah, nobody deserves to go out like that." Isaac replied back, as he looked at Whitney. "I rather not lose you to anything..."

But Whitney smiled warmly. "And that won't ever happen anytime soon."

Isaac smiled back. "Thanks… I needed to hear that."

"No prob." Whitney responded. "Now with that heavy seriousness outta the way, how about we make out?"

Isaac gave off a small grin. "Do you even have to ask?"

The two were about to pounce at each other, until…

"Ooh, hot Issatney action, meow! Or is it Whitac?" Nerdi grinned, popping out of under the bed. "Whatever, my Isaac's all grown up!"

The two lovebirds had to think of something to send Nerdi away. Anything.

"Er, Nerdi? We're getting a divorce." Whitney lied. "Because I kinda… Sorta… caught him eating another bride's wedding cake!"

"Yep, and it was the bestest cake ever, with the bestest frosting as well!" Isaac added. "I should get the recipe later."

Nerdi went wide, as she looked at the two with as close to a glare she could get.

"Okay, who was the bride?! I shall slam them!" Nerdi declared.

"Er… The Princess Bride?" Isaac asked.

Nerdi started to walk to the door of the cabin.

"I am Nerdi Muppet. You broke up my OTP, meow. Prepare to be scolded, Bridezilla!" Nerdi yelled out loud, running out of the room.

Isaac chuckled. "She'll never learn, will she?"

Whitney grinned. "Nope!"

* * *

**Confessional: Be glad she isn't going after anyone else in a movie that was a bride…**

**Nerdi**: Ugh, finding the Princess Bride is taking forever, meow. Am I going to have to preform a séance to bring back Andre the Giant's spirit to explain that bit of info to him?!

* * *

**Somewhere...**

In a dressing room on the island, Vikki was looking through some clothes, with Omelette helping, and Xander and Bob watching.

"Hmm… You guys have any ideas on what duds I should don?" Vikki asked out loud.

"Well, why not go for what you dress like on your off days, bro?" Xander suggested.

"That's an option, but anything involving hearts also has jerkass pop stars on it." Omelette answered back.

"What if you found a blank t-shirt, and we painted something on it?" Bob asked.

"Hmm… That may just might work." Vikki grinned. "But now, time for some pants! What do you suggest?"

"Well, for anyone as awesome as you, I would go for the vertical stripes!" Omelette answered, holding a pair of pink and blue striped pants. "It compliments a cute butt like yours."

"Awesome! And now, to mod up this shirt a bit." Vikki said out loud, holding up a pink t-shirt.

Walking outside, the three contestants could hear some spraying sounds, as Vikki came back, holding the pink t-shirt, now with a sprayed on heart in front of the shirt.

"Er… Where did you get that? And is it non-toxic?" Xander asked.

"No worries, it is!" Vikki winked.

"Yeah, but… Do you still gotta let it dry?" Bob asked.

Vikki frowned. "You guys take the fun outta everything."

* * *

Back with Selena and Dana, it was a dead heat as the two were still racing, and on the final lap.

"Hey, you can't keep the lead forever, girl!" Selena taunted out loud.

"Oh, really? This baby is equipped with the latest in boosting technology!" Dana shouted back. "And hey, look! Kagura's there with a checkered flag!"

Indeed, Kagura managed to snag herself a checkered flag, as she was watching the two getting close, about to cross the finish line. Once they did, she waved it, and grinned.

"It was a huge race from start to finish, but in the end, only one could be left standing, and that girl is..."

…

…

"...Selena!" Kagura announced.

Selena grinned, as she stopped her bike, and smirked at Dana, who has since stopped her Gator, and stepped out.

"Well, guess who's hitting up Makeover City? Population, Y-O-U?" Selena declared.

Kagura patted Dana on the back, sincerely. "Hey, it ain't so bad. I really adore my outfit."

But Dana simply smiled back, as she looked at Selena and extended her hand. "Great race, Selena."

Selena simply returned the gesture.

"Same here. But now, it's time to… Make! You! Over!" Selena grinned, pointing at Dana.

"Do your best; I've been through enough of these!" Dana winked back.

"Oh, I'll do my best, alright..." Selena smirked.

* * *

**Confessional: They'll see… They'll all see…**

**Selena**: First Kagura, now Dana… My makeover skills are coming in handy! Now if I can get my hands on a geek…

**Dana**: Truth be told… I kinda let Selena win. I couldn't hurt such womanhood with a simple makeover… -She then does a bit of thinking- I wonder what kinda makeover I'll get?

* * *

Chris was on the Dock, ready to give out the Outro.

"And so, Ross has been beamed outta the show to get some medical treatment! He shall be missed… But now, with the show now mine to host again, what shall happen next time? What sorts of dangers await our contestants? What will Dana's makeover actually look like? And who will be voted out next time? Stay tuned and find out, right there and then! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mainland, a hooded figure was overlooking the sea, and took what appeared to be a piece of papers from his pockets. Reading it, and nodding, he soon pocketed the paper back in his jacket, as he stroked his goatee in interest.

"Isle Wawanakwa… You better watch out..." The hooded figure said to himself, as he smirked.

…

…

"...Because Dirk Disguise is coming to town." Dirk said to himself, removing his hood, and placing a hat on his head, as he gave off a grin.

* * *

**VOTES: None, due to Medivak**

* * *

****Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina, Ugra, Quentin, Candace, ****Ross****

* * *

****Elimination Notes: Ross****

Coming into Dictionary as someone who I made prior to the show, Ross was kinda a mixed bag of sorts. At first, he was the same, more or less accusing Zero of several things, but once he found out that he could have been incident, he changed his designated hero ways, and soon became more nicer. And his friendship and later relationship with Luka was really sweet. Though there was some rough patches along the way, and he didn't let his label shine through that much… In short, he was someone I really enjoyed writing for. But here is where he placed in the game. Let's raise a glass for our extraterrestrial fanatic animal lover.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: **Are you Hungry? For some Games?

**Ross: **The truth is out there! Farewell!

BaconBaka OUT!


	35. Unfavorable Odds -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Notes: Wow, this is a rather quick chapter done. Yeah, nothing really happened, aside of some Pokemon news, which I won't talk about on here. But in either case, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Super Star from Mario [L], and a Fried Chicken leg [R]**

Now, let's hope the Odds are in the camper's favors!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give out the Intro. He was eating what appeared to be a bagel.

"Last time, on Dictionary… We were going to have some Donkey Kong challenge, but when some poacher came in and petrified me, the Great Chris McLean… It was clear that the challenge was canceled. I'm not even sure what happened, but in the end, any and all of the campers that were captured, as thus any of the animals were rescued, and that jerk's airship blew up, scorching Vikki in the process. But while she didn't get booted, it was Ross who did, due to an unforeseen gunshot. Tough luck, dude."

"Now… 14 campers remain. What will happen this challenge? Will-"

"Er, Chris?" Allie said out loud, giving Chris the phone. "Call for you."

Chris accepted the phone. "Hey, how dare you interrupt the show, while-"

His eyes went wide, as Allie looked at the camera.

"Er, stay tuned for..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!" Allie said out loud. "Seriously, how does Chris and Dana even does this?"

"I said I'm sorry, mom!" Chris whined.

"Er, may wanna cut it off, cameraman..." Allie suggested.

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous…)

* * *

**Outside the Preyin' Penguins Cabin**

Xander was sitting on the steps, and looking out at sea, with thoughts in his mind…

His friend and roommate was gone.

"Man, I feel like I just wasted my last continue on nothing..." Xander lamented. "Why did you have to get yourself shot in the leg, ese? It ain't the same without you here, man..."

Soon enough, the door opened, and Omelette stepped out, along with Vikki, who was wearing her new outfit of a pink shirt with a heart dyed on, and a pair of blue and pink striped pants.

"Hey, Xander." Omelette said out loud. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah." Xander replied back. "Still, why Ross? Why would he even get shot?"

"Well, when I came to in the Infirmary and after Omelette's pep talk, I asked Allie if anyone else got hurt, and she heard from him that he dove at Luka to block a bullet..." Vikki explained. "Sure, it won't bring Ross back from the Playa, but I think it would be best to let you know when the time was right."

"Yeah..." Xander sighed, as he looked at the two girls. "I thought you two were with Selena in there."

"Eh, it got a bit too girly in there." Omelette replied back. "Seriously, Selena knows all about make-up a bit too much."

"But hey, Dana seemed thrilled to be taken in for a makeover by Selena and Kagura." Vikki added. "So, what should we even do?"

"Well, we can have a bit of a game of a 3 player arcade game." Xander suggested. "Someone installed one in the Mess Hall here recently."

Omelette grinned. "I'm in for a game!"

Vikki chuckled. "I'm also in for one, though I'm not much of a gamer… Plus, how could I compete with someone who has one of those Pac-Man ghosts on his arm?"

"Ah, touche." Omelette winked.

"Yeah, once me, Centipede, and Inky gets started, we're… Kinda hard to beat, homes." Xander admitted as he started to guide the two girls to the Mess Hall.

Omelette got close to Vikki, all while following their teammate.

"Psst, since you may not stand a chance… Should I teach you a bit of a cheat code?" Omelette whispered to Vikki.

"Um… Is that what it says on the label?" Vikki questioned back in a hushed whispered.

"Hey, just trying to give you an advantage, that's all." Omelette replied. "Now, then… Up-"

"Er, gals? I highly doubt the Konami code will work with the game I have in mind." Xander chuckled.

"Awww, peach pits..." Omelette pouted, to which Vikki couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, it's most likely made by a company not Konami.**

**Xander**: Hey, I know my games, holmes. But I may decide to go easy on them… A little.

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins, Girls Side**

Inside the cabin, Dana was sitting back, with her body covered in a sheet. Only her feet and hands were sticking out, her nails manicured and painted, thanks to Selena and Kagura. Her face was currently in a cream wrap, and her eyes having been obscured by cucumber slices.

"Okay, now. We'll remove the cream wrap from you, okay?" Selena said out loud, as she did so. "Remove the cucumber slices… And presto, your skin is all silky smooth now!"

Dana felt her face first-hand, and smiled.

"Wow, you're not kidding..." Dana complimented.

"Hey, I do know my stuff..." Selena replied proudly, as she took out some more make-up. "Now, for the good stuff..."

Taking out some blush, Selena started to apply it to Dana, while Kagura applied some eyeshadow onto her as well.

"And we shall be done, Dana-Chan! And I gotta say, you picked some really sweet duds earlier!" Kagura said out loud, as she removed the sheet.

"Er… Is it similar to her normal outfit?" Selena asked.

Indeed, Dana still had on a green t-shirt and blue pants. But the green was lighter and had the words 'Awesome Angel' on it in front of a heart, and the pants were lighter and had a flower motif on it.

"Hey, after today, I rather stick to pants in case emergencies ever rise." Dana said out loud, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Still, I look really cute!"

"Like I said, I know my craft." Selena replied back.

"So… What, now?" Dana asked.

"Well… I would grab an ice cube, and do this thing I learned in a movie, but with little kids watching this show..." Selena mused.

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh, good call avoiding that front, Selena."

"Besides, she more or less got into some stuff that I rather not speak of." Selena continued. "If I could, I could preform a séance, and bring back that one girl from that sitcom where everyone is dead these days."

"Wait, not everyone!" An alarmed Dana said out loud. "At least one or two of the regulars are still alive and kicking!"

"Well, there's that..." Selena replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: Don't try it at home, kids!**

**Selena**: Besides, I was only kidding at the needle bit. If I ever harmed Dana for the name of fashion by accident… That Emile girl she knows and mentioned is tough!

**Kagura**: I don't mind helping Selena-Chan give Dana-Chan a makeover. It truly brings her inner girl out!

**Dana**: Kids can be so impressionable, huh?

* * *

**Infirmary, Outside**

With Hannah, Allie, and Jas, one of Allie's cousins, Jas had her hands in some pads. She removed her coat, and was ready to give Hannah some tips on really letting loose.

"Wow, that's some awesome skin art, Miss Jas..." Hannah said out loud.

"Oh, please, call me Jas." Jas replied back, as she looked at the ink on her arms. "And thanks. Got my sweet-ass skull when I was around 19 and in college-"

"Jas, we want to see Hannah fight, not reminisce about ink!" Shane scolded.

"Yeah, more fighty, less talky!" Vincent responded back.

"Fiiiinnneee..." Jas pouted, as Vincent and Shane shared a fist-bump. "Spoilsports."

She then turned towards Hannah, with a grin.

"Now, these pads are made with super-tough fibers, thanks to our ingenious baby cuz, Allie." Jas explained. "Even if you kick me really hard, it won't put a dent on me. So, there's no way to even harm me."

"She even made her safety equipment for Roller Derby." Shane added.

"So go ahead. Go at me with all you got!" Jas ordered.

Hannah looked at Allie, who nodded with a smile. Nodding back, Hannah ran towards Jas, and kicked at the pads the older goth had in her hands. The force of the kick caused Jas to be pushed back.

"Damn… I sorta felt that." Jas admitted. "How much PSI do you even punch, anyway?"

"Beats me, on that front." Hannah shrugged.

"Then, how are you at roller skating?" Jas asked. "A toughie like you would push your team to victory in any roller derby event!"

Hannah scratched her head sheepishly. "I dunno, I haven't owned a pair of skates, if at all."

"Also… With how tough she is… Imagine the kinda damage she would do if she was a Jammer like you, Jas." Vincent responded.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "I… don't quite follow."

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised it's still a thing, to be honest." Allie said out loud.

Jas gave off a smile. "Oh, kiddo… We have a lot to teach you before we leave..."

Hannah gave off a smile.

"Okay, teach me!" Hannah declared.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahh, you may wanna ask your parents about roller derby.**

**Hannah**: Jas is completely cool for words! -She blushes- Is she my true girl crush?

**Allie**: I always knew that Hannah and Jas would get along. The two are as tough as ever.

* * *

**Outside…**

Yuki was currently drawing something in her sketch pad, while Ethan was watching.

"Man, hanging out with you is lots more easier between challenges." Ethan said out loud.

"Yeah, same here, hon." Yuki responded. "To be honest, this whole team swap sucks."

"Hey, don't think of it this way; you got three super-tough girls who you can team up with!" Ethan comforted. "And they've got a sisterhood vibe to them."

"Well… When you do put it that way..." Yuki pondered, as Luka approached the three.

"Hey, lovebirds..." Luka teased out loud. Ethan and Luka blushed, as they looked at the zoologist.

"Luka! Remind us next time when you're gonna tease us like that!" Ethan scolded.

"Hey, Luka! How are you holding up, with Ross being treated at the Playa, sweetie?" Yuki asked, in concern.

"Eh, I know that he's safe at the Playa. So his safety is ensured." Luka replied back. "Plus, he's tough enough to withstand Francis' insults."

Yuki rolled up her shirt, exposing her belly. The word 'Troll' was drawn on it.

"Exactly..." Luka agreed, which Ethan nodded in response.

"To be honest, he's kinda a creep." Yuki said out loud, putting her shirt back down. "Heck, I could have swore he was looking at Hannah, and thinking impure thoughts..."

"Yeah, only reason he didn't act upon it was due to her being super-strong, and all that." Ethan added.

"Right… In either case, can I borrow Yuki for a few minutes, Ethan?" Luka requested.

"Oh, sure." Ethan nodded back, as Yuki walked with Luka to someplace far from the camp. He watched the two, as some thoughts entered his brain…

* * *

_Ethan was waiting downstairs in Yuki's living room, or close to a replica of one, awaiting a surprise from her._

"_You ready for me?" Yuki asked from upstairs._

"_Yeah, Yuki!" Ethan responded back._

_Yuki then walked down the stairs, and entered the room where Ethan was, as his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped._

_Yuki was wearing a black t-shirt with the Peaceful Paws symbol on front, her light pink pants were ripped at the knees, and she was wearing sandals, with her fingernails painted various colors. She still had face paint on, as well as her colorful highlights in her hair, but she now had several piercings all over._

"_Yuki… You look..." Ethan asked, stunned out of his mind._

_Yuki then stuck her currently pierced tongue out at Ethan._

"_Sick? That doesn't begin to cover it!" Yuki grinned, as she turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing what appeared to be a tattoo of the Peaceful Paws symbol. "Check out this sweet ink, sweetie!"_

"_Err..." Ethan muttered, as his nose started to bleed…_

* * *

Ethan quickly shook his head. "Naaaahhh, that ain't like Yuki to get piercings and tattoos, at all. Just my thoughts going a mile a minute. Besides, I seen her eating a cheeseburger, anyway…."

He then noticed something going on with his body, as he began to wince.

"Come on, go down… Think of old people, Ethan! Or politicians! Before Yuki gets back!"

* * *

With Yuki and Luka, the two were far away from camp. Luka was keeping watch, as Yuki approached her.

"Luka? What you need me for, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

Luka nodded, as she knew the coast was clear.

"Look, I wanna ask you something. You can say no, though." Luka answered.

"Go on..." Yuki nodded.

"You wanna join my alliance, with Tina and Whitney?" Luka offered.

Yuki did some thinking. Alliances were a big deal, especially in a reality show.

"Do I gotta do something?" Yuki asked.

"Well, all you gotta do is team up with us during challenges." Luka answered back. "We won't promise that we won't vote off any friends, when the time comes. But we'll try to come to an agreement."

Yuki continued to think. These were her friends… What if she did something that upset them unintentionally?

The Out There Artist then extended her hand.

"You got yourself a deal, sweetie." Yuki said out loud.

Luka accepted the gesture with a smile.

"Glad to have you onboard, bud! I'm sure with your creativity, my speed, Tina and Bob's smarts, Ethan and Maxwell's bravery, and Isaac and Whitney's teamwork, we'll be quite a force to be reckoned with." Luka grinned.

Yuki nodded with a warm smile.

"Now… Don't you gotta hang with your boyfriend, hm?" Luka winked back.

"Oh, yeah! I was in the middle of drawing, at that!" Yuki answered back. "Later, Luka!"

Yuki ran off, as Luka watched the artist with a smile.

"Ethan, you're one lucky guy, dude..." Luka said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: Real lucky, indeed…**

**Luka**: You know, maybe I outta do something special for the two… -She then grins- If we hooked those two girls up, then hooking up both Ethan and Luka shouldn't be too hard.

**Yuki**: The word Alliance feels really dirty… I love it!

* * *

Inside one of the cabins, Isaac and Whitney were lying in bed, doing a bit of talking.

"Man, that was AWESOME!" Whitney squeed in happiness.

"Yeah… I never felt like this, before." Isaac responded back.

Whitney soon got up to do a bit of stretching, as she pulled at her hair.

"Sooo… I've been doing a bit of thinking." Whitney said. "Now that most of the girls on our team's got some streaks in their hair, excluding Tina, who's hair is dyed completely pink… I've been thinking about getting some purple streaks done in mine."

Isaac smiled back. "Well, you are a bit of a wild girl..."

"Thank you!" Whitney grinned.

"And being Yuki would know some tips… I would say 'Go for it'!" Isaac finished.

"Yeah, I shall…" Whitney smiled. "Buttt… You wanna join in, as well?"

"Hmm…" Isaac pondered. "I never really did have highlights in my hair before..."

"Isaac!"

The two teenagers looked towards the door to see Nerdi standing there, pouting at the two.

"Er… Hi, there?" Whitney greeted sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked.

"Thanks to your lies, I missed out on some hot and heavy action, meow!" Nerdi scolded back.

"Eh, it ain't like we're going PG-13 rated levels." Whitney shrugged. "We're saving the really saucy stuff for the honeymoon!"

Nerdi was stunned. "MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW? Are you two a bit too young to be engaging in engaging activities, meow?"

"Annnnddd our kinda stuff is not for puppets to be seeing. Ciao!" Whitney finished, as she picked up Nerdi, and placed her outside, as she locked the door. "Okay, now with her outta the way… How about we start from where we left off?"

Isaac's cheeks redden as he scratched his head.

* * *

Nerdi peeked into the window, and grinned at what she saw.

"Whoa, Whitney's cupping Isaac's face with her hands, meow! Now she's licking his bottom lip!" Nerdi said to herself, as she grinned. "This is the GOOD stuff!"

She continued to watch, all while eating invisible popcorn in the process…

* * *

**Confessional: Wow… Just, wow…**

**Isaac**: Who knew I had it in me? Did I have some dark angel assisting me?

**Whitney**: Wow, Isaac! You truly know how to excite a woman, huh?

* * *

In the other side of their cabin, Maxwell, Bob, and Tina were in their room, watching an anime. Bob had his eyes glued to the TV, while Maxwell and Tina had their arms wrapped around each other. Kanata was sleeping on Maxwell's lap.

"HAHAHAHA!" Bob laughed, lying on the floor and watching the anime on TV while munching on some popcorn.

With Maxwell and Tina, the two were currently talking to each other.

"So, this Squid Girlie wants to conquer the world?" Tina asked out loud.

"You bet! But she's just so adorable, that she just can't do it." Maxwell answered back.

"Huh, cool." Tina said out loud. "Maybe it's time that I've got into anime? Well, a lot more than I been?"

Maxwell smiled. "Well, if you're so sure… I should tell you three animes that I would avoid at all cost."

"Go on..." Tina inquired, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well..." Maxwell said, as he wrote down a list on a piece of paper, and handed it over to Tina.

"...What's this Komo No Jikan?" Tina asked.

"Banned in the anime club and on TV levels of gross." Maxwell answered back seriously.

"Yikes… Anime's a dangerous hobby..." Tina gulped.

"Hey, don't worry; you're talking with an expert at the stuff." Maxwell winked.

"That's good." Tina replied back, as she looked at Bob, who was enjoying himself.

"Something on your mind, Tina?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah… I very nearly died today…" Tina answered, as she looked at Bob. "And given after what Bob's been through..."

"Hey, he's stronger than you think he is. He managed to survive a small scale terroristic attack. He saved you with some quick thinking." Maxwell replied back.

"I've… guess I been taking him for granted." Tina admitted.

"No worries. You just gotta learn that he's tougher than once granted." Maxwell suggested.

Tina smiled at Maxwell, as the two continued to watch their show.

* * *

**Confessional: Wise words from an Otaku.**

**Tina**: Yeah… Bob is tough. He managed to survive his birth parents' abuse, and various other forms of horrid stuff, including today. I think he'll be fine on his own. -She blushes- Thanks, Maxwell.

**Maxwell**: Hey, it had to be said… Still, I think she would make for a great mom someday. -He blushes-

**Bob**: Chiziru reminds me of Ichigo, in a way… I wonder what she's doing right now. Most likely exploring, no doubt.

* * *

Early the next morning, the campers were eating breakfast, as well as talking to each other.

"So, what kinda challenge do you think we're going into, brahs?" Xander asked out loud.

"Beats me..." Hannah shrugged.

"You think we could get a break from the challenges after yesterday, hm..." Ethan said as he sat down with them, rubbing his lower back. "Man, being petrified can really crap up your back..."

Hannah simply slapped Ethan's back. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ethan answered back.

With Omelette, she was shaking some white powder into some hot cocoa, as Vikki took a closer look.

"Er, Omelette?" Vikki asked. "That's salt."

Omelette looked at the salt shaker, and groaned.

"Ugh!" Omelette moaned out loud.

At that moment, what appeared to be a mug was slid towards Omelette. Vikki stopped the mug from going more farther.

"Er… How did this mug get here?" Vikki asked.

"Yeah, this ain't mine." Omelette noted, as she held up the mug in question, which had pictures of butts on them.

"Eh, at least you have a mug that panders to your interests." Vikki giggled back.

* * *

Over at the Seal's table, Tina was busy playing on her 3DS, while Maxwell was busy reading a manga.

"Come on, catch it..." Tina pleaded, as she suddenly groaned. "Ugh! It broke out! And now it's gonna Struggle itself to death! Time for a reset!"

Maxwell looked over at Tina. "Pokemon catching?"

"Yeppers! I'm gunning for Regigigas, bud!" Tina answered back confidently.

"Was that guy Level 1 at one point?" Maxwell asked.

"Yep!" Bob replied back with a grin. "Back in Platinum, too! It was an easy capture, to boot."

Isaac was busy sewing up a plushie, with Whitney and Nerdi watching.

"So… What is it gonna be?" Whitney asked.

"Simple… Just a puppet like Nerdi." Isaac answered back. "Yeah, I figured that it was time for Nerdi to get a boyfriend."

Nerdi shrugged. "Eh, I'm a puppet; ain't no way that little guy would come to life, meow. In retrospect, that thing is just a glorified se-"

Whitney quickly cupped her hand over Nerdi's mouth.

"Sssshhh! Do you want to up the age rating of this show?" Whitney scolded quietly.

"Speaking of which, we never did catch on how you became… Well, mobile." Isaac said to Nerdi.

Nerdi looked around, as she got close to the two.

"Let's meet over far beyond camp after the challenge… Then I will tell all, meow..." Nerdi whispered to both Isaac and Whitney.

"You can count on us being there." Whitney nodded.

* * *

With Luka, she was showing some sketches to Yuki, to which she was smiling in approval.

"Cool, you draw animals really well, hon!" Yuki complimented.

"Thanks!" Luka replied back. "I kinda self-taught myself. That, and given Angel's older sis is a tattoo artist herself..."

"Wow, ouch on the tattoo part." Yuki shivered. "Does it hurt for you, sweetie?"

"Eh, I'm used to it by now. Been used to it since my first. High pain threshold, and all." Luka shrugged.

Yuki chuckled. "As for me, low pain threshold. You won't see me get inked, anytime soon, hon! Paint, on the other hand..."

Luka nodded. "Your face paint gimmick, huh?"

"Yep! Not to mention this..." Yuki responded, as she lifted up her shirt, revealing the word 'matchmaker' in colorful letters.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how you did that..."

* * *

Allie and Dana soon walked into the Mess Hall, the both of them holding a rose each.

"I don't understand how these appeared on our beds after we took a shower..." Allie said to her coworker while looking at her rose. It was a black colored rose. "Sure, it fits with my lifestyle, and all..."

"Maybe someone wants to ship us, babybat?" Dana joked, holding a pink rose.

"Err… I'm into guys, Dana." Allie replied back, rubbing her head.

"Hey, so am I!" Dana responded. "But who would want to try to ship us?"

The two of them gave off a glance at Yuki…

"Naaaaahhh..." The both of them denied any chance that Yuki could be shipping the two.

All of a sudden, a paper airplane landed near the two's feet. Dana picked it up, and saw that there was some writing. She undid the airplane, as she read the note.

"Hope you enjoy your gifts… I shall be arriving here shortly… Dirk..." Dana read out loud, as she looked at Allie. "Who's Dirk?"

"Ahhh… Fortold the tales were true, of the one named Dirk..."

The two turned around, to see a male around their age, standing at the door. He appeared to wear a purple hat covering his long, black hair. He had a black longcoat, dark purple pants, black boots, a white shirt, and had a goatee. But what surprised them the most was that he was wearing a white mask, with a long nose.

"For it is I, the masked man… Dirk Disguise!" The masked man named Dirk introduced himself. "Newest Intern on Dictionary..."

He then looked over at the contestants, and winked at them.

"Annnnnnddd… Ladies man."

A majority of the ladies only squeed at him.

"Awww… He's gotta have an awesome butt! Not as awesome as yours, though!" Omelette said out loud.

"He seems so mysterious and dashing..." Vikki blushed.

"Dirk-Senpai is SO hot!" Kagura squeed, as she looked at Selena, who simply shrugged.

"Eh, ain't no biggie, really." Selena said out loud.

"Hm, you're not into him?" Kagura asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I like girls." Selena replied back, as she sipped on some coffee.

But Kagura simply smiled.

"You love you who you like." Kagura responded back.

Hannah squeed out loud. "He's sooooo handsome!"

Whitney and Luka simply looked at each other.

"Eh, our boyfriends are cuter..." Luka shrugged.

"Yeah, I agree." Whitney nodded back.

Soon, Dirk inched close to Tina, who reached into his sleeve, and pulled out what appeared to be a rose.

"For you, mon cherie..." Dirk said out loud, with a wink.

Tina could only blush, as she accepted the rose, as Maxwell eyed at Dirk. But someone noticed what was going on...

* * *

**Confessional: All's fair in love and war…**

**Maxwell**: -He is worried- Well, this is bad… Real bad! I thought I was going to win Tina's heart, but now someone sexier has came! -He then blushed a bit- He may be handsome, but… My heart belongs to Tina! I… I gotta win her over!

**Yuki**: I noticed that Dirk was eying Tina… Looks like I got some competition in the battle called love, hon.

* * *

Chris soon entered, flashing a smile.

"Campers! It's almost time for our next challenge!" Chris announced out loud. At that announcement, most of the campers groaned.

"Already? But we're still healing up from yesterday!" Ethan complained.

"No rest for the wicked it seems, holmes." Xander added.

"Now, now… We have a schedule to keep, so after breaky, please head over to the Arena Building." Chris finished, as he left the Mess Hall. Allie, Dana, and Dirk left, but not before Dirk gave off a wink at the girls, causing them to swoon again.

"Ahhh, what a hunk..." Vikki said out loud.

"Er, Vikki? We have a challenge to prep for." Selena replied back seriously. "We can stare at the eyecandy later."

"Then how come you didn't stare at him?" Omelette asked. "Dude's got a nice butt."

"Oh-ho-ho… I, my dear shades-wearing blondie, have some eyecandy of my very own." Selena answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: Eyes up here!**

**Selena**: -She is starring at a centerfold in a magazine- Oh, baby, oh baby, oh baby… -She soon looks at the camera, and reveals the centerfold, which was a picture of a motorcycle- Hey, last year's Miss October was a real classic, and don't ever forget it! ...Dork.

* * *

A few minutes later, the contestants soon entered the Arena Building, where the VR Pods were being set up, by Allie and Dirk.

"So… Are you sure this is even legal?" Dirk asked. "I rather not see anyone get maimed… Not to mention that I don't even know about this sort of tech..."

But Allie simply grinned back. "This thing? It can transport anyone into another world. And if they bite it during a challenge in the VR, they're sent back out, almost like the death never even happened!"

"Sounds fair… But where's that lady friend of yours… Dana, is it?" Dirk continued.

"She wanted to doll herself up for the challenge. You know, get deeply into character..." Allie answered back.

With the contestants, they were still unsure what the challenge it was. But it was sure that it was a VR challenge…

"So, what are we gonna tackle today?" Xander asked out loud. "Maybe it's something involving arcade games?"

"Pfft, I wish." Omelette scoffed. "It's gotta be something cool! Something akin to… Stardew Valley, or something!"

"Is that the farming game where you can marry that emo guy?" Bob asked.

"Annnnndddd the most awesomeness waifu ever!" Omelette winked back.

Soon enough, the spotlights on the ceiling started to shine down on Dana, who had curly pink hair, and had a burgundy hat on top. She was also wearing a burgundy blouse as well, along with black boots.

Selena grinned. "Dana! You know how to work burgundy into anything. Good call!"

But Isaac was a bit unsure.

"Er, Selena? I have a feeling that we're going into combat." Isaac noted.

"Is that what we do every episode, in challenges?" Maxwell asked.

"Not exactly. I know that outfit from a mile away..." Isaac answered back.

"Greetings, campers!" Dana greeted out loud. "As you can see from my awesome threads today, the challenge for today is the Hunger Games!"

Most of the campers were stunned, except for Isaac.

"Yeeepp… Called it when I seen Dana wear Effie Trinket's outfit." Isaac noted.

"Yeppers, Isaac! Even had to Roshambo Hatchet for it!" Dana grinned.

In the audience, Hatchet had his arms crossed, and was pouting.

"Wait! Did you say the Hunger Games? Like… Kill everyone for entertainment Hunger Games?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Yep!" Chris answered out loud, stepping into the spotlight. "Your challenge is related to the Hunger Games, like Dana said!"

"But before you call us out for something that involves a 100% chance of death, please note that it's gonna be all virtual." Dana reassured. "Besides, we wouldn't do this challenge if it did indeed involve death for realsies."

The campers sighed a breath of relief.

"So, how can we even do this? Aren't there two people per tribute?" Isaac asked.

"Correct you are, Isaac!" Dana answered back. "In short, your entire team counts as two separate tributes. Meaning if one team manages to take down all of the members of another, your team wins!"

"Eh, sounds fair enough." Bob shrugged.

"Now, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" Dana said out loud, as the campers started to head over to the VR pods.

"Hey, Isaac? How do you know a lot about that franchise?" Whitney asked. "You're the last person I expect to be a fan..."

"Betty got me into the series, before she died. In fact, I had to fight tooth and nail to allow the doctors to see the latest film." Isaac answered back.

"Annnddd this is my stop!" Nerdi said out loud, hopping off of Isaac, and heading to the bleachers. "Front row seating! ME-OW!"

Kanata, who was lying next to Nerdi, meowed in agreement.

As the campers were in the pods, and starting to get uploaded into the VR, Allie looked at the host in question.

"How can this even work? Some of the campers get along with each other swimmingly well." Allie said out loud.

"Oh, don't worry… I've got an idea." Chris responded back.

"I'll go sound the alarm..." Dana remarked back.

"Hey, where's your faith in me?" Chris asked out loud. "I promise, this won't go south, like the last episode of my cooking show..."

"It got flagged and banned in Iran..." Dana blinked.

"How was I to know not to burn water?" Chris questioned.

* * *

At the Playa, Francis was walking around, as he noticed an open door.

"Hmmm…" Francis thought to himself, as he entered the room. Right inside, was a solitary VR pod. "So, those insufficent campers are doing a VR challenge?"

Typing some commands on the laptop, he grinned deviously, as he soon entered it.

"Time for a little… Trolling."

* * *

Yep, the Hunger Games challenge has begun! But Francis wants to interfere? This can't be any good…

NEXT TIME: The games are on! Death is sure to be had!


	36. Unfavorable Odds -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: Yeah, I'm sorry this chapter took a lot longer than it needed to be. Several factors came up, and my heart wasn't in the right mindset to be writing. But at least I got the chapter finished now, so that's all that matters.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some pretty graphic deaths, even though the contestants are in a virtual world. Any younger readers may want to read with an adult, guardian, or older sibling. If you're too squeamish about this kinda subject material, you may wanna skip to after the challenge. I'll tell you when the violence is over for this chapter.

With that said, it's time to start up the challenge!

I volunteer as tribute!

* * *

Currently, the contestants were in the middle of an arena, where a silver, horn shaped building was overlooking the group.

Most of the campers looked over at Isaac.

"So… Any idea on what this is?" Selena asked.

"That's known as the Cornucopia. It's where they stockpile weapons and supplies for the reapings." Isaac noted. "But be warned, it can get pretty bloody..."

Most of the campers were shocked at what they heard.

"Well, it is what they call a bloodbath." Isaac continued.

"Blood? Forget this, I'm outtie." Omelette said, interrupting Isaac as she walked away.

"Er, I wouldn't think that would be a good idea." Vikki replied back, catching up to Omelette. "If we are truly fighting for our lives, virtually… It be a good idea to have a weapon on hand."

"Is that what sharp sticks are for?" Omelette asked, as she continued to walk away.

"Well… I think it's every man for themselves..." Vikki pondered.

"Well, let's get this stuff over with..." Whitney said, as she walked over to the Cornucopia, and eyed what appeared to be a mace. "Nice, and very badass to boot!"

Tina picked up a whip. "Familiar territory..." She said with a grin, as she soon took off.

Bob looked at a trident, and tried to pick it up, but failed due to it being too heavy.

"Ugh!" Bob moaned, as he decided on a baton on his weapon of choice. He soon grabbed up some supplies, and took off, following Tina's direction.

Maxwell eyed a katana, and grinned as he picked it up, running for Tina.

"Guys, pick up the pace! Everyone's grabbing all the good weapons!" Selena ordered, grabbing herself a trident.

"Will do, Selena!" Vikki replied back, as she picked up a few knives, and took aim, throwing one somewhere…

…

…

"...OW!"

Vikki stepped back in shock, seeing who she hit. "Oops… Sorry, Luka."

But Luka only pulled the knife out. "Eh, only nicked me. Besides, VR challenge."

Vikki, not wanting to take any chances, soon ran off before Luka's team could retaliate.

"Hello!" Hannah grinned, picking up some sais. "This'll help fend off Maxwell, and any close-range weaponry."

Xander picked up a dagger, and grinned.

"This should go the way of beat-em-ups in arcade games… I should be safe with this on my side." Xander said to himself, running off.

"Hope these come in handy..." Yuki said, as she pocketed some bricks, and soon ran off.

Kagura was still trying to choose what weapon to use, as well as Ethan.

"Er, Ethan-Kun? What do you suggest?" Kagura asked.

Ethan simply picked up a spear. "I'm going for a spear. Why not try a battle axe?"

Kagura tilted her head. "Do they even have battle axes?"

"Beats me..." Ethan replied back, as he looked at Isaac, who was holding a bow and arrow set, and running off with supplies. "Hey, Isaac! Did they have battle axes at the Hunger Games?"

"Check near a crate! It's where Cato died after he got his throat slit!" Isaac responded back, before continuing to run.

"Cato?" Kagura asked, but Isaac was long gone. She then looked for a crate, and found a battle axe, leaning next to it. "Perfect-o!"

"Wait, I just remembered! Is Isaac on another team?" Ethan asked.

"Eh, he's our only guy on the island who knows about this kinda stuff." Kagura responded.

* * *

**Confessional: Real smooth, Ethan…**

**Ethan**: -He face palms- How did I even know that Isaac was on the other team? Stupid… Stupid… Stupid..

* * *

Soon enough, everyone either fled, either with weapons, or altogether… Except for one.

Luka, after being stabbed accidentally by Vikki, was having her pick of weaponery.

"Hmm… I'm thinking a scythe would be good for me..." Luka said, as she picked it up, and was about to walk out of the Cornucopia, when all of a sudden...

…

…

…

…

...She was stabbed in the back by a long sword, by an obese, orange haired nerd. Luka's now dead body slumped over, as the nerd sneered down at the punk.

"First blood… Nice." Francis grinned. "Now, to find the others."

* * *

Luka's pod opened, as she stepped out.

"The hell happened?" She asked, clearly confused as to what happened.

"Tough luck, Luka! You got stabbed in the back!" Chris announced out loud. "How about we have a replay of the action?"

On screen, Luka could only watch the replay of her being stabbed.

"And once again, in slow-mo..." Chris continued.

"Eh, no thanks." Luka denied, as she started to walk over to the bleachers. "Still, how did I get stabbed? I saw everyone run after I hid..."

With Dana, she was overseeing the challenge as she was confused.

"Chris? I don't think that was one of the campers that did Luka in." Dana said out loud.

"It's the nature of the games, Dana." Chris responded back. "Now, I've got a few announcements to make to the campers…"

Dana nodded, as she looked even closer, as Dirk walked over.

"What's going on, mon cherie?" Dirk asked. "You didn't see that, did ya?"

"Yeah, in fact? The camera didn't even show Luka's killer..." Dana answered back. "And Chris' replays didn't even pan over to them as well..."

"Yeah, something is afoot..." Dirk noted, stroking his goatee. "I'll look further in this issue."

"And I'll keep an eye out. Besides, I've got 50 bucks riding on Bob surviving." Dana nodded back.

"Isn't that a bit grim?" Dirk asked.

"Hey, Allie bet some cash on Hannah. Besides, it's all in good fun, right?" Dana questioned back.

"Good point..." Dirk nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: What if they both bite it?**

**Dana**: Still, who would want to backstab Luka, and literally? Still, hope Bob survives. I've got my eyes on a game I want!

* * *

**The Fields**

Back in the challenge, Omelette was done finishing her wooden spear, as Vikki approached her.

"Hey, Vik! Check it out!" Omelette grinned, spinning her spear almost like a baton. "Best weapons comes from nature, am I right?"

"Err… I think that's cheating..." Vikki said out loud.

"In the words of Mills Lane, I'll allow it!" Chris' voice boomed throughout the air.

Omelette stuck out her tongue at her friend, as Vikki could only sigh playfully.

"Silly, silly Omelette..."

"Now, first off, you know your objective; kill off any and all the members of your opposing team. But, there are a few catches. First off, if your body glows a bright blue, you're basically hungry.

"Wait, we gotta deal with hunger mechanics? Lame!" Omelette said out loud, frustrated at the new addition of the challenge.

* * *

With Tina, she, Bob, and Maxwell were listening to Chris' speech.

"Second, there are some hidden dangers. You more or less have a Hit Point system. Right now, you're all mostly at full health, so your bodies won't be glowing. But once your health depletes, you'll start to glow from a bright red, to a dark red when you're on low HP. Be warned, though. As some attacks can result in a One Hit KO." Chris continued.

"What if you're both have low HP and hungry?" Bob asked.

"Then you will rotate between glowing red and blue." Chris answered. "Course, by that time, you're more or less hosed."

"Eh, I dealt with scores of battles at low HP in games all the time. That's second nature to me." Tina responded back.

"I would like to tell more, but I love to keep some stuff a surprise..." Chris teased. "Oh, almost forgot! Each 'day' lasts about 5 minutes. And it can be rather difficult to see in the dark..."

"Unless you're a ninja, a crook, or Omelette." Maxwell said out loud. Tina could only giggle, as she shared a high five with the Otaku.

"With that said, McLean out!" Chris finished, as the three looked all around.

"So… What do we do?" Bob asked. "Aside of trying to virtually kill our friends?"

"Simple. We try to gather up supplies." Tina answered back. "And try to make any secondary weapons if possible."

"Makes sense to me." Maxwell said out loud, as there was some rustling being heard. "Hey, you hear that, Tina?"

"Yeah, I do…" Tina noted, as she walked ahead. "You two stay behind; if I don't come back in 5 minutes or if I bite it, run the other way..."

"You got it!" Maxwell answered back, as Tina began to dash forward…

…

…

…

...She didn't last too long, before getting a knife in the eye. She spun around, staggered around, then fell flat on her back, motionless.

"Tina..." Bob choked out a sob. "Nooo..."

Maxwell's face was white with pure horror, as he grabbed Bob's arm, and the two started to run for it.

Soon, the owner of the knife walked over to Tina's corpse, picked up the knife, and shivered at the sight.

"Ouch, I was aiming for her head, not her eye… Sorry, Tina!" Vikki said to herself, pocketing the knife, and doing some thinking. "Now… Where did Bob and Maxwell run off to? I swore I heard the two..."

* * *

**Confessional: Two's a crowd!**

**Vikki**: Plus, talk about an overdramatic death… I admit, I seen bits and pieces of the movie, and the tributes as Isaac calls them just fall over dead.

**Maxwell**: How could I go up against someone with a knife? I only did what came natural…

**Tina**: Okay, I maaaayyyy been a bit overdramatic with my death. But when else would I die, Paper Mario style?

* * *

Selena was leaning on a tree, watching the sun sink below the horizon, as some images appeared up in the sky…

The first was of Luka, sticking out her tongue, and doing a peace pose. The image then faded from color to black and white, indicating her death.

"Rest in peace, you tongue studded cutie..." Selena smirked, as she blinked. "Did I just seriously say that? ...Naaaaahhh."

The second was of Tina, who gave off a gentle smile. Again, the color changed from color to black and white. Selena sighed.

"Tough shame, geek… I wanted to face off against you in the heat of battle." Selena said to herself. "Oh, well… Maybe next time."

"Hey, Selena-Chan!"

Selena turned around to see Kagura, running up to her. She was carrying a cardboard box.

"Hey, Kagura." Selena greeted her friend. "Found any tributes, yet?"

"Actually, no. I was looking for some of the more weaker tributes to take out, but it appeared that some people took out the two more than likely strongest tributes first." Kagura answered back, as she displayed the cardboard box. "In either case, look what I got from an unknown sponsor!"

Selena looked at the box. "Err… How come it says Yuki Berry Crunch on the side?"

"Perhaps… This challenge is being sponsored by Yuki Berry Crunch? I dunno." Kagura shrugged. "So, Luka-Chan and Tina-Chan is out, I presume?"

"Yep. Not sure how, though." Selena answered back, as she looked at the moon going rapidly across the sky.

"Guess dawn's coming sooner as once thought..." Kagura noted. "Then again, we can't just Hyperbolic Time Chamber this thing."

Selena blinked. "Err… Is that a Maxwell thing?"

But Kagura simply shrugged. "Hey, I catch dubs from time to time. Gotta see how they deal with the stuff we send over."

"I see..." Selena nodded, as the moon started to set, and the sun started to rise in the east. "Welp, guess it's back to killing for sport… Talk about repulsive. How does Isaac even enjoy this stuff?"

"I've seen more repulsive stuff by accident." Kagura replied back. "And that doesn't count on what someone I know is into..."

Selena gulped. "Do… I wanna know?"

"Nope." Kagura shook her head.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahh, this may up the age rating of this fic.**

**Selena**: Calling it now… That someone Kagura mentioned is into inflation. Seriously, if you're watching this? Gross, man… Just… Gross.

**Kagura**: Seriously, Yui… Why do you find having Hello Kitty's head on a pike so… charming?

* * *

Ethan was wondering around the arena, seeking for any tributes to take on.

"Hello? Anyone around for me to take on?" Ethan asked out loud. "Anyone at all?"

But upon seeing that nobody was coming around, he started to run ahead, and scout the aream as his thoughts went elsewhere…

_In a thick jungle, Ethan was decked out in torn clothing and had war paint on his body. He was holding what appeared to be a katana made out of bacon._

"_Okay, just gotta take out a few more, and I walk out of this arena..." Ethan thought._

"_Dude… Get off!"_

_Ethan turned around to see Xander, standing there, swinging some sausage links almost like a nunchuck. He too was also in some war paint and torn clothing. He had Yuki pinned currently, who was trying to knock him off._

"_Hey, it's the name of the game, homes!" Xander responded back._

_Ethan slowly walked up to the Arcade Gamer. "Okay, Xander… Let's not do anything too rash now..."_

_At that moment, Yuki shoved Xander off, got up on her feet, and started to sprint. A frustrated Xander looked as his prey was escaping._

"_Aw, come on! At least let me have at least one kill-" Xander yelled out, as he was stabbed in the stomach by a running Maxwell, dragging a sprinting Bob alongside him._

"_Sorry!" Maxwell yelled out as he ran past the downed Xander._

Ethan blinked, as he looked at his surroundings. Indeed, Xander was on the ground, and glowing red, as he started to get back up slowly. He soon swiftly stabbed Ethan with his dagger in the chest, and pulled it back out, knocking Ethan's now dead body on the ground.

"Nothing personal, holmes." Xander said out loud.

Yuki's eyes went wide, as the now horrified artist eyed Ethan's dead body.

"What… He..." Yuki could only mutter.

Not too soon after, Xander was finally finished off by Maxwell's katana, with a startled Bob not too far behind.

"You… Killed him." Bob muttered.

"Not yet..." Maxwell noted, as Xander was on the ground, bleeding out.

"Ow… My tragus..." Xander moaned, as he slumped over, motionless.

"Now he's dead." Maxwell said out loud.

Yuki approached Maxwell carefully.

"Man, Maxwell… That was quite bloody, hon." Yuki said out loud.

Bob, meanwhile, was petrified in fear.

"Maxwell…" Bob muttered.

Maxwell turned around and put a comforting hand on Bob's shoulder.

"Hey, you needn't worry; it's only VR, Bob." Maxwell reassured.

Bob gave off a glare at the Otaku. "Only VR… ONLY VR?! In all my times in the virtual world, I went through hatred during the Fear Challenge, got my butt handed to me by a possessed King DeDeDe, and just a few minutes ago, I saw my friend and my roomie Tina get stabbed in the eye!" Bob yelled out loud. "She seen the bodies of her family, and you mentioned that you didn't have any parents. Did you even see them die at all?!"

Bob inhaled and exhaled, trying to gain composure.

"Sorry… It's that all of this stress is getting to me. We all nearly died yesterday, and having a challenge based all around death..." Bob continued.

Yuki put a comforting hand on Bob's shoulder. "Bob, it's gonna be okay, hon."

But Maxwell was silent, as he looked off in the distance.

"I… Used to have parents." Maxwell said out loud. "A real nice mom and dad, to boot, almost like any other..."

"What happened, hon? Did… Did they die?" Yuki asked, curious about the whereabouts of his parents.

"It all happened back when I was five. I was living with my parents in… A rather bad state. After the economy crashed, we were homeless almost overnight. We were broke, hungry, and trying to find shelter was a challenge in and all of itself." Maxwell began.

* * *

**Years prior to the show…**

_Somewhere in an alley, a male was scrounging through a trash bin, looking for any type of food. His wife was nearby, with their son, sleeping nearby, shivering in his slumber._

_"Find anything, dear?" The female asked._

_But the male only shook his head._

_"Only a meager amount for Maxie..." The male answered back, as he forlornly looked at his son._

_"What can we even do, dear?" The female asked out loud. "If not for us, but for our son?"_

_The male looked at the young Maxwell, as he started to stir awake._

_"Daddy… Did you find anything?" Maxwell asked._

_The male responded by giving Maxwell the food he found._

_"Here… It may not be much, but..." The male answered._

_Maxwell ate the meager amount of food, as the male and female sat next to him. The male looked at the female, and gave off a nod as he put his hand on Maxwell's thigh._

_"Son… We want what's best for you, and..." The male said out loud, as he sighed. "You would be better off living with your older cousin rather than with us."_

_The young Maxwell was shocked. "What?!"_

_"Maxwell, if you continue to live with us, life will get more difficult for you. You could get sick, and even die." The female continued. "Trust us, it's for the best."_

_Maxwell sniffed in sadness. "Okay..."_

_"Now… We gotta work with the cover of darkness..." The male said. "First off..."_

* * *

_During the night, they managed to sneak aboard a truck headed to the town where Maxwell's cousin lived. They rode in the truck, for almost all of the night, and half of the day until finally arriving at their destination. As soon as the truck stopped, they snuck out, and started to make a mad dash for the suburbs. They soon stopped at the front of a rather nice house, as the female knocked on the door, and a female around the age of 20 answered the door. She soon hugged the male, female, and Maxwell._

_"Dawn, thanks for taking Maxwell in." The female said out loud._

_"No problem; I already know he's gonna fit right in." Dawn replied back._

_Maxwell looked down, with tears streaming down his face. The male kneeled down, and removed the hat he was wearing._

_"Maxwell… You gotta be brave for us, okay?" The male requested, as he placed his hat on Maxwell's hat._

_"I will, daddy..." Maxwell nodded, unsure about himself._

_The male and female hugged their son one last time, as they soon gently pushed him over to Dawn, as they walked away, as Maxwell could only wave at the two until they were out of sight._

_Maxwell looked up at Dawn, who looked back at him._

_"Maxwell, like your parents said, it was for the best." Dawn said out loud. "But I know one thing that'll cheer you up. Do you like cartoons?"_

_"I… often caught some from time to time..." Maxwell replied back._

_"Well, I got some that you wanna check out." Dawn inquired. "Though they may be of another country."_

_"Okay..." Maxwell shyly responded back, as the two walked inside their house…_

* * *

"The cartoon she showed me was an episode of Sailor Moon, and for some odd reason… I liked it." Maxwell smiled at both Bob and Yuki. "And soon after, I became the otaku you see upon you."

Bob nodded. "Whoa…"

"Did you ever get in contact with your parents, at all?" Yuki asked.

"Sadly, I didn't since they left me with Dawn. I like to believe that they're somewhere… Proud of me for what I've done so far." Maxwell answered back, as an axe clobbered him on the brain. He soon collapsed to the ground dead, with brain matter oozing out.

Both Bob and Yuki looked forward to see Selena pulling out the axe from Maxwell's corpse, as Kagura stood watch.

"Huh, this is just too easy…" Selena mused. "Hey, Kagura! You want Bob?"

"Hmm..." Kagura pondered.

But in almost a second later, the sound of swishes was heard, and Selena was a pile of bloody pieces where she once stood.

Kagura gulped. "Hey, no fair! She didn't even get a chance to choose!"

Bob shivered in fear, as Yuki tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed at a general direction…

Francis was standing there, sheathing his katana blade. He grinned at the three, and gave a slight look at Bob.

"Well, well… If it isn't the three insufficient fools..." Francis said out loud.

"Make that TWO insufficient fools, cause I am OUTTA here, baka!" Kagura declared, as she ran off.

Bob and Yuki could only look at Kagura fleeing.

"Smart girl..." Bob muttered, as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Well, I still get two for the price of one." Francis continued, as he started to advance towards Yuki and Bob, who were backing off.

But Yuki was even more confused at how an eliminated camper got into the challenge for starters.

"Hey, hon? I thought you got booted a few days ago!" Yuki said out loud. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, that's very simple. Like I would explain it to you, you whelp..." Francis answered back.

"Okay, I know for sure he wasn't in the Arena Building when we entered the pods at the start of the challenge..." Bob inquired.

Francis scoffed. "You know, you may be a bit smarter than you think… But I'm more smarter than you… Who won several Pokemon challenges at school? Me. And all it took was an old school Game Boy and a link cable..."

"Knowing you, you more than likely clobbered your opponent on the head..." Bob muttered.

"Shut up!" Francis yelled back.

The two had to think of something in order for them to escape. Yuki looked at the corner of her eye to see that the sun has already set. She gave off a quick nod to Bob, as the sky started to light up and show the first tribute.

It was a picture of Ethan, who was sporting a smile. Bob had to act fast.

"Francis! He drew Yuki a picture of a Meowth!" Bob lied out loud.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that-" Francis replied back.

"An ALOLAN MEOWTH!" Bob interupted.

Francis' blood boiled, as he stopped, and looked up at the sky in anger.

"ALOLAN MEOWTH IS NOT! A! POKEMON!" Francis yelled out in rage. He then looked far ahead to see that both Bob and Yuki ran off, ahead of him.

A few moments later, he noticed a camera, and ran up to it.

"You! You gothic bitch! Read out what I am about to say, or ELSE!" Francis yelled right into a camera in the arena, before smashing it on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeeeaahh, I should have added a spoiler warning prior…**

**Allie**: -She is holding a note- I was instructed to read this by Francis, or he threatened to sue my family… Let's see here. -She opens the note- I will show them… I just need to find the perfect foe to take on… How did this even get into my hands?

**Bob**: Yeah, I felt that was a bit too much… But what else could you do against a Genwunner like him?

* * *

Elsewhere, Omelette was wondering around by herself, as she looked up at the Tributes. It showed off Xander's smiling face.

"Ugh, why did you had to die, cute butt?" Omelette asked herself, as the next picture showed above her.

It was of Maxwell, who was also smiling.

"Man, all the cute guys are dying..." Omelette sighed, as she continued looking up.

Selena's face showed up, indicating to the Photophobic girl that Selena bit it.

"And all the cute girls, too..." Omelette continued. "Dammit, everyone. Quit killing everyone with all of the cute butts!"

"Aww, and it was one of my favorite kills, too..."

Omelette turned around to see someone who she didn't expect to see so soon…

"Francis? What? How?!" Omelette asked out loud.

"Oh, I really appreciate using something that's not Pokemon to… I don't know… ELIMINATE ME?!" Francis roared out loud.

"Hey, your behavior was justified! And after that stint with Dana..." Omelette continued.

"And you just had to ruin it for everyone." Francis sneered, as he started to mimic typing something in.

Omelette raised an eyebrow. "Er, you aren't going the blackberry route like that one guy on Survivor did, are you?"

Francis finished typing in a command, as there was some loud buzzing being heard…

In all but a moment, Omelette could see in the moonlight, what appeared to be black hornets, starting to swarm all over her.

She tried to run, but her feet were plastered to the ground.

"Dammit… Can't move..." Omelette cursed, as the hornets went for their target…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Get them off! GET THEM OFF!"

Francis only smirked as the hornets stung her all over.

"You were a very nice treat for these tracker jackers, Miss Omelette..." Francis grinned deviously.

Omelette swung her spear around, even stabbing Francis with it at least once… But he simply took the spear, and broke it with his knee. His gaping wound even repaired itself, as he continued to watch the clearly yelling Omelette suffer a grisly death. And in such a short moment, most of the swarm dispersed, leaving behind a very dead Omelette, with some remaining tracker jackers coming out from her eye sockets, ears, nose, and mouth. Her body was almost unrecognizable from the stings…

He soon walked away, leaving Omelette's body behind…

* * *

Omelette stepped out of the pods, as she sat in the bleachers.

"Ugh… Stupid swarm..." Omelette pouted, as she noticed Maxwell nearby. "Hey, how you die? Someone like you could had aced this challenge with what anime moves you could pull off."

"Eh, got an axe to the head." Maxwell shrugged, sitting next to Tina. "Still… Why didn't you even move?"

"Strangest thing, I couldn't." Omelette replied back, word for word.

Maxwell was confused, as Tina tapped on Maxwell's story.

"Hey… Don't you find it rather strange? Omelette bit it being unable to move, Selena was sliced to ribbons, and Luka died without even having a chance to take part..." Tina whispered into Maxwell's ear.

"Yeah, now that you think about it… It is really strange." Maxwell noted.

Near the control panel of the pods, Dana was puzzled.

"Strange, I didn't even hit any of the bloodbath commands! The hell?!" Dana asked out loud.

Dirk walked over to Dana, feeling confused as well.

"Say, who is that large guy?" Dirk asked. "He was nearby when Omelette died."

Dana raised an eyebrow at the words 'large guy' as she viewed a replay of Omelette's death. It soon made perfect sense…

"Francis!" Dana said out loud. "But how?! We eliminated him ages ago!"

Allie soon walked over, and was puzzled at what she seen onscreen.

"How did Francis even get into the challenge? We gotta remove him!" Allie said out loud.

Dana typed some commands, but…

"Dammit, error message after error message! He managed to override the system, somehow." Dana muttered.

"Augh..." Allie growled in frustration. "Dana, you knew him longer than any of us..."

"Actually, he was booted a day after I arrived." Dana admitted.

"Hmm… All we can do is wait and see what he does..." Dirk nodded in response.

"And I'll see on trying to create a program on how we can reverse Francis' moderations. Cause seriously, he managed to heal from an accidental wound!" Allie exclaimed.

Dana nodded, as she continued to watch the challenge…

"Good luck, guys..."

* * *

**Confessional: They'll need it…**

**Dana**: You may be asking yourselves, why we just unplug the machine and send everyone out of the challenge? Well, it takes a lot of convincing from the Producers in order to cut a challenge short. That, and this is some pretty expensive machinery. Our butts would be on a platter if that thing got damaged.

* * *

Back in the Challenge, the sun was already rising, and Isaac was finishing up some breakfast.

"Okay, it's Day 3, and I didn't have to take down a single soul yet..." Isaac said to himself, as he looked up at the sky. "Am I making for a good Katniss?"

"Not sure what you're talking about, but whoever she is… You make for a good one, Isaac-Kun!"

Isaac turned around, to see Kagura, standing there, with a grin. Isaac himself, gave off a smirk.

"Only one person I know uses honorifics like you do, Kagura..." Isaac said out loud, as he readied his bow.

"And now, this is where we do battle! A full out battle, and all of that… doo-dah? Jazz?" Kagura responded back, brandishing her axe.

"You got it." Isaac answered, as he fired a shot off at Kagura, who swiftly dodged it. The Asian girl retaliated with some axe strikes, to which Isaac dodged quickly.

Running off, Isaac started to fire arrows back towards Kagura, who was dodging them with ease. Knowing that he is a legit threat, pocketed the axe, and started to pick up some rocks, throwing them at the steamster. Isaac dodged the rocks, as he continued to fire back arrows. The two fought against each other for a good while, all while the ground started to shake, and some smoke started to bellow out in the distance.

"Whew… For a former Hikikomori, you sure are fast..." Kagura complimented.

"It came from fleeing school bullies… Though you're anything but." Isaac replied back, as the two stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"Well… Guess it's time for a finishing move." Kagura said out loud. "And don't sweat it, this won't take ages to power up."

Isaac reached into his quiver, and pulled out a single arrow.

"One arrow..." Isaac thought. "I gotta make this shot count..."

Kagura readied her throw with her axe, as Isaac started to aim for Kagura's head…

Soon, the ground began to shake from underneath the two, as Isaac soon lost his footing, and started to fall into the abyss.

Kagura ran towards the cliff, to see Isaac, having grabbed onto a tree branch. At the bottom of the abyss appeared to be some very sharp rocks...

"Isaac?" Kagura asked out loud.

But Isaac could only smile at his opponent.

"Good game..." Isaac replied back, as the branch snapped off, and he fell onto the sharp rocks below, slicing and killing him instantly.

Kagura looked down at Isaac's corpse, as she started to walk away, as the reluctant victor.

"Way to killsteal from me, RNG..." Kagura pouted.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, randomness can be unfair, sometimes.**

**Isaac**: Was I scared? Yeah. But Kagura proved her worth in the battlefield. And hey, I lasted 3 days in a psuedo Hunger Games challenge. That counts for something, right?

**Kagura**: Aww, my axe wanted to axe him, too… No pun intended.

* * *

Kagura continued to walk away, as she ran towards Yuki and Bob, who was having a staredown with Vikki and Hannah. She hid herself away, as she observed what the four were going to do, and readied her battle axe, just as a precaution.

"Okay, Rock-Paper-Scissors on who gets the first hit?" Vikki offered.

"But isn't Bob's Defense a little low?" Yuki questioned back, as she looked at her friend. "No offense."

"You didn't have to say it like that, Yuki..." Bob pouted.

"How can this work, again?" Hannah asked out loud. "Should we make a mini bracket?"

"By the way… Where did Whitney go?" Vikki asked out loud.

"She mentioned to us about finding some supplies. She did say she'll be back shortly." Bob answered back, as he face-palmed. "Oops..."

Kagura grinned. "If I can take down Yuki and Bob now, then the rest of my teammates can take on Whitney..."

She started to run towards the four campers, as what appeared to be an explosive landed right near the group…

…

…

What followed was a white flash, and then static on screen…

* * *

Elsewhere, Whitney was busy, examining her an item she got from a… known sponsor.

"Who knew that Kurocorp made hatchets?" Whitney mused, as she heard the explosion. Sensing the worst, she started to run towards the source of the explosion…

And when she got to where the explosion came from, she was shocked at what she saw…

Kagura and Vikki's bodies… Or what was left of them, were all over the area, almost unrecognizable. Yuki's lifeless body was burnt to a crisp, and hanging from a tree branch via her eye socket. And a small, charred body parts were all over the area. It was clear that they belonged to Hannah, as evidenced by the spiked bracelets on one of the arms… Or what was left of them.

"What… The actual… fuck?" Whitney cursed to herself viewing the bodies of her friends, as the earth began to rumble, as black smoke started to bellow out in the distance. She lept out of the way of a steady stream of lava, as someone started to approach her.

"Well, well… Look what we have here..."

Whitney turned around, to see Francis, on the other side of the lava stream, holding Bob, who was glowing a dark red. It was clear he was still alive.

"Francis..." Whitney growled.

"Well, well… If it isn't the messy haired individual herself..." Francis smirked. "Shame you had to miss out on that explosion..."

Whitney took notice of Bob, being held above Francis' body.

"What do you plan on doing with Bob?" Whitney questioned firmly.

"Oh, that's very simple..." Francis smirked, as he tossed in the semi-concious Bob into the stream of lava, incinerating him instantly.

Whitney's eyes narrowed in anger. "You… You monster!"

"I've been called that several times. Even by Gamestop employees as well." Francis shrugged.

"Still, what can you even do to me? You're on the other end of this lava stream, and there's no possible way you can survive a stroll through all of this molten rock..." Whitney inquired.

"Oh, really?" Francis smirked, as he started to walk through the lava stream, without any difficulties at all.

Whitney's eyes went wide in surprise. "Okay, I may be crazy, but how are you even surviving?! This is hot, molten lava! The kinda lava that can fry you!"

"Oh, really?" Francis asked, as he scooped up some lava with his hands, and tossed it at Whitney. She barely nearly dodged the throw.

"Damn… You're insane..." Whitney muttered, as…

"_Whitney… Whitney. Can you hear me?"_

Whitney knew that voice from a mile away. Tapping her head, she looked at Francis, and took off, hiding herself behind a tree.

"Dana?"

"_Yeah, you do know what's going on, do you?"_

"Nevermind the fact that someone who clearly shouldn't be here is also cheating." Whitney muttered back.

"_Now, listen… Due to the way this challenge works, any and all tributes on a team must be defeated before the challenge can end. And being that you're the only one still standing… Look. Think you can hold out until we can get those mods uninstalled from Francis?"_

"I dealt with tougher foes… I think I can do him solid." Whitney whispered back.

"_Good. Now-"_

Static filled the air, as Whitney was cut off from Dana's transmission. Whitney looked over at Francis, who was typing something onto his 'pad'.

"I ain't letting no tranny OR some Bisexual bitch ruin my fun..." Francis sneered. "I'll crush you!"

"Not likely… Punk." Whitney responded back.

Both Francis and Whitney lept at each other, with Whitney brandishing the hatchet she got from the sponsor. Managing to dodge Francis' blows, she made sure that he wasn't going to take him down without a true fight.

"What… Are you? I always assumed you were a retarded klutz..." Francis exclaimed.

"Hey, behind these bandages, scabs, and scars show someone who's made of pure toughness." Whitney responded back, dodging another blow from Francis. Upon seeing an opening, Whitney swung her hatchet clear across his arm, hacking it off completely.

But soon after, the arm started to rematerialize, and Francis was back in full fighting form.

"Geez, who's sponsoring this year's Hunger Games? Cyberdyne?!" Whitney exclaimed.

Francis scoffed. "What a pity that you're wasting useless trivia on me…"

He then noticed that Whitney was flashing red and blue.

"And it appears that you're on your last brink of life… Time to end this!" Francis declared.

Whitney growled. "No… Not this way… NOT THIS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a beam of light suddenly hit the greasy teenager, as he was unimpressed.

"Pfft, like any cheesy light effect will defeat me..." Francis gloated, as the beam of light stopped, and he tried to tap on his pad…

...But nothing happened. Frustrated, he tried to tap on his pad again, but again, nothing.

"Ugh! Forget it, I'll deal with you myself, Tracker Jackers or NO Tracker Jackers!" Francis declared, as he tried to swing his katana at Whitney. But it was a flimsy swing, as it broke into several pieces.

Whitney, in return, delivered a kick right to his gut, sending him backwards a few feet.

"What the hell? What happened to my hacks? And my strength?!" Francis demanded out loud.

"True strength comes from within." Whitney gave off a glare. "Not from hacks and all that junk."

Francis tried to return a punch, but Whitney swiftly stepped out of the way. She then delivered another kick, sending him farther back.

"No… I am NOT about to lose to some unkempt Bisexual! NO!" Francis yelled out loud.

But Whitney was having none of that, as she delivered a barrage of punches and kicks onto Francis, before jumping back, and delivering a round-house kick across Francis, as he soon got impaled by the end of the Cornucopia. Not too soon after, it snapped off, sending him right into the lava.

Whitney was puzzled. "Er… I don't think that was supposed to happen… At ALL. But hey… I beat him."

Whitney did some triumph poses, as some victorious music started to play, as she was teleported out of the arena…

* * *

Back at the Playa, the pod opened, as Francis stepped out in pure anger.

"Ugh! All of that work hacking myself into the challenge, and some frizzy haired bitch beat me!" Francis roared out loud.

"Er… Back up a bit, hm?" Nuva questioned firmly. "What was that first bit? And what were you doing in that pod?"

Francis had to think up an excuse… Anything.

"Look, a Muppet!" Francis yelled out, as Nuva didn't budge an inch.

"Nope, ain't falling for that one." Nuva replied back.

Francis gulped. He knew he screwed up. He had one more trick up his sleeve…

* * *

A few minutes later, Francis was being dragged off by Danny, while Francis was rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh, who knew she carried mace?" Francis questioned out loud.

"Be lucky I don't try to plow you right now..." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Aw, shut up..." Francis replied back.

* * *

**(Author's Note: If you decided to skip the violence of the challenge, then you are free to resume reading.)**

Back in the Arena Building, the teams were standing next to each other, as Chris was getting ready to announce the winner.

"Man, I can't believe that Francis would even interfere!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Yeah, you think we were done with him after that instance involving Dana. Apparently not." Omelette pouted in response.

"Hey, what stint involving Dana? And if you explained it before, I more than likely forgot about it." Whitney said, a bit curious.

Omelette got closer to Whitney, as she whispered it into Whitney's ear. Afterwards, she gave off a gentle smile.

"Whoa. In either case, that doesn't make her any less of a woman." Whitney smiled back.

"Still, you managed to fight off against Francis, who from what I've experienced, was beyond hax. Good job!" Omelette complimented.

"Yeah, teach me how to do that, meow!" Nerdi exclaimed, beaming at Whitney's strength.

Meanwhile, Bob was looking very distant, as Tina walked up to him.

"Bob? You feeling okay?" Tina asked gently.

But Bob was still silent.

"Bob, I know when you're feeling upset… You can speak to me in private if you want." Tina confirmed.

"Campers!" Chris said out loud, as they snapped to attention. "While it is clear that Francis did interfere with the challenge, still… Someone did win."

"Yeah, we know. Now, are you gonna do something about it, other than chewing the bastard out?" Selena remarked.

"Believe me, we shall do our very best to see that this matter is looked upon." Chris answered back. "But in either case, one Tribute was still standing when they fought off against Francis, and you already know who it is. Therefore..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Stealthy Seals wins Immunity!"

The Stealthy Seal's teammates cheered out loud, as the Preyin' Penguins' members sighed in defeat.

"And your reward this time is the entire Hunger Games DVD set!" Chris continued.

Isaac nodded. "I've already got them on DVD, so I'm good."

"Er, I think they're in their original wrapping." Maxwell stated.

"True." Isaac replied back.

"As for the Preyin' Penguins, one of you is about to be sent packing. So, think on it on what could be your last few hours on the island!" Chris finished, as he and the Interns left, with Dana giving off a glance at Bob, before she followed the rest of her fellow workers.

* * *

**Confessional: Odds are, if Dana can't cheer Bob up…**

**Dana**: Bob's acted really distant ever since he got eliminated from the challenge… He didn't even acknowledged Tina, and they're older sis and younger bro! Something's afoot… And I shall see if I can help him out.

* * *

Nearby the cabins, Bob was looking out at sea, and not in the best of moods.

"Stupid challenge… Stupid Francis..." Bob muttered underneath his breath. "Why must you torture me so much, Dana..."

He continued to look out at sea, as someone started to approach him.

"Bob?"

Bob turned around to see Dana nearby. Before he could get up, Dana was sitting next to him.

"Bob, I just want a simple answer." Dana requested gently. "Why are you acting like a sourpuss recently?"

Bob gave off a growl.

"Bob… Are you even feeling okay?" Dana asked again.

"No, I am not!" Bob snapped back, looking royally pissed. "Every time there's a VR Challenge, I am always freaked out of my own mind! It started with the fear challenge, then I got taken down by a possessed King DeDeDe, and just now, I ended up taking a lava bath thanks to some obese jerk! And who was behind the controls all this time? You! It's all your fault!"

Dana could only look at Bob.

"Why must you torture me so much?! Haven't I suffered enough from older authority figures?! First, my mom and now you!" Bob yelled out loud.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Dana frowned, "Look, Bob. You're a sweet kid, but do not take this out all on me. I, like anyone else here have no intention of harming you. The fear challenge while I understand can hurt you, that wasn't me wanting to harm you, the second time was apart of the challenge, and the third wasn't even my fault. Francis hacked rendering anything I could do pointless." She sighed, "So...so don't go compare me to someone abusive. That's a step too far."

Bob could only open his mouth, thinking of something to say...but he couldn't. "Oh, forget this." he grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

With Ethan, he was sitting underneath a tree, daydreaming, as Yuki approached him.

"Hey, hon. What you dreamin' up?" Yuki greeted.

"Eh, just being in my own world before the vote off." Ethan answered. "I may be gunning for Xander, to be honest."

"Well, I did have plans on hooking him up with Omelette, but… I think Xander's body language would say otherwise." Yuki explained. "Besides, I highly doubt Omelette would be the one to up and get a tattoo of a butt. On her butt."

"Err, is this the fact Xander has a sister as a tattoo artist, or were you hanging with Candace before she got the boot?" Ethan asked. "Eh, nevermind. So, you want me to vote for Xander?"

"Well, considering that his ally Ross is still healing… I still want to take you to the finale, sweetie." Yuki replied back. "Plus, we had history with Hannah and Kagura. Let's let us Flyin' Flounders flound hard!"

Ethan blinked. "That was worded better on paper. But I'll see what I can do."

The two of them blushed at each other, as they walked away.

"Well, bye." The two said to each other, before departing.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, nice conversational skills, you two…**

**Ethan**: Why am I always so nervous when trying to talk to Yuki? -He blushes- Maybe I am… No. I AM in love with her! But… How could I attract her?

**Yuki**: I just adore Ethan… -She blushes- But now, the main thing is to try to hook up Omelette and Xander together.

* * *

Ethan was walking back to his team's cabin, as Hannah was talking to Allie on the steps. He hid behind a tree, as to not interrupt anything.

"You even know where Bob went?" Hannah asked. "He seemed awfully angry."

"I'm not even sure; he seemed upset after the challenge." Allie answered back.

"Think I should try to cheer him up?" Hannah asked.

"Well, an adorable girl like you could be the ticket." Allie smiled back.

"I wouldn't call myself adorable." Hannah responded back, blushing modestly.

Allie then noticed Ethan's body, as she got up.

"In either case, I think you have a bit of some pre-campfire meetings going on. See ya later, Hannah!" Allie said, as she left, as Ethan walked towards his friend and teammate, all confused.

"How did she know?" Ethan asked out loud.

"Well, considering you wear bright colors, it was a given that you were spotted on sight." Hannah remarked back.

"But you have bright pink pants, Hannah. And bright green sneakers, to boot." Ethan replied.

"Good point..." Hannah said out loud. "So, what you need me for?"

"Simple enough; all we gotta do is team up to remain on here." Ethan answered. "Look, you wanna win Bob' heart, and I the same with… A girl."

"So, you want for the two of us to team up for love?" Hannah questioned, as Ethan nodded. "Ooh, that, I like!"

"Hey, whatever happened to denying that your time together with Bob isn't a date?" Ethan smirked.

Hannah simply shrugged. "Eh, I'm getting used to it, by now. Besides, if I got girl crushes on several girls, and a legit one on Bob..."

"So… Who should we go after?" Ethan asked.

"In my opinion, I say we rid ourselves of Xander. He may be cool and all, but he has no other allies left." Hannah answered.

"Well, if you say so..." Ethan nodded in response.

"Now, I should go and find some way to cheer up Bob. See ya later, Ethan!" Hannah chirped, as she left Ethan to his own devices.

* * *

Elsewhere, Omelette and Vikki was elsewhere, the former sitting on a balloon sofa provided by Vikki, and the latter, juggling some scarves.

"Hey, Vik? You think if I rub this balloon couch on my head, and place it against a wall, it'll stick?" Omelette asked.

"Hmm… You don't think it will go the way like what happened last time?" Vikki questioned back.

"Hey, that balloon butt was a work of art!" Omelette winked back, as Xander approached the two girls.

"Hey, girls." Xander said out loud. "Say, who are you two voting for?"

"Hmm, gotta go for Kagura." Vikki replied back. "Cause I rather not vote off anyone a friend of a friend."

"So don't worry. Your cute butt's safe." Omelette smiled at Xander.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, girls." Xander thanked the two.

* * *

Elsewhere, Selena was tuning her motorcycle, as Kagura was assisting.

"Yeesh, you think Gravlei would check her vehicles before she invaded with her goons..." Selena said out loud. "Kagura, if you ever buy yourself a hog like this, make sure to check it daily."

"Will do, Selena-Chan." Kagura nodded. "Heck, you should meet my cousin. Hugest Kamen Rider fan I know!"

"And he's that guy that rides on a motorcycle?" Selena asked.

"Yep!" Kagura answered truthfully.

"And you tell me this NOW?" Selena questioned back, as Ethan approached the two.

"Hey, girls?" Ethan asked out loud. "I just want to know who you're voting for."

"Eh, gotta go for Xander. Dude's got no allies helping him, so if we take him out now, before he has a chance to recover..." Selena answered back.

"Yeah, I'm with her as well." Kagura nodded back. "Gotta vote Xander-Kun."

"Okay, that's good info to know." Ethan replied back, as the intercom cracked to life.

"Penguins! Please report over to the Campfire! It's time to vote out one of your own..." Chris said through the intercom.

"Welp, here we go." Ethan commented, as the three started to make their way to the campfire…

* * *

**Confessional: Someone is going to ride off tonight…**

**Hannah**: I looked, and looked, and I just couldn't find Bob anywhere… Man, where is he? Guess I'll have to wait for after the campfire ceremony to continue my search…

* * *

**The Campfire**

The members of the Penguins were awaiting for Chris to arrive. While they were waiting, they were either talking to each other or engrossed to their own devices. Hannah was looking worried, as Vikki noticed the young goth.

"Hey, Hannah? What's wrong?" Vikki asked.

"Yeah, you needn't worry about tonight." Omelette chimed in.

"It's nothing… Just that I couldn't find Bob anywhere..." Hannah admitted.

"Maybe… He wanted to be left alone?" Vikki questioned.

"He was rather upset, from what I heard… I just know that I can cheer him up." Hannah answered back, as Chris approached the campers.

"Penguins… The odds were not in your favor today, and in just a few short minutes, one of you will be walking the Dock of Shame. But first, I want to ask a few questions..." Chris said out loud. "Penguins… The odds were not in your favor today, and in just a few short minutes, one of you will be walking the Dock of Shame. But first, I want to ask a few questions..." Chris said out loud. "Omelette! You out of all the Penguins, had the most brutal death of them all: Being stung repeatedly by Tracker Jackers. What are your thoughts currently?"

"Well, all I know is that I am NOT going for a beekeeping career anytime in the near future. Or far future." Omelette answered back.

"I dunno… Some people actually adore bees." Selena remarked.

"Right… Second off, Hannah! You were one of the longest lasting tributes today. Do you feel in any danger of being booted?" Chris asked.

But Hannah simply shrugged, due to her worry. "Eh, as long as I don't get booted, I'm good."

"And finally, Selena! What are your thoughts, being that you aren't following your label, known as the Snob?" Chris questioned.

Selena looked up at Chris' question in shock. "What? I can be snooty! Honest!"

She looked at one of the campers at random.

"Uh, nice outfit! Where you find that, a thrift store?" Selena asked haughtly.

"Actually, scored these threads from Hot Topic." Omelette admitted. "Which, due to our fame, may be the hottest thing to buy, now."

"Er… Vikki! You're such a retarded clown… Uh..."

"Selena, calm down!" Kagura pleaded.

"I… Uh..." Selena stammered, as she sighed in defeat. "What have I become?"

She then looked at Vikki, all defeated.

"Sorry I called you a retarded clown..." Selena apologized.

"It's no biggie." Vikki answered back gently.

"Okay… Now with our daily dose of drama done… Now it's time for you to make your vote!" Chris announced.

"Isn't drama the name of the game?" Xander raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! The second vote that matters!**

**Selena**: Who am I? Someone who's gotta vote for Xander…

**Omelette**: I rather vote for Kagura. She may have a cute butt and all, but who knows? There may be hope for me and Xander. Maybe? I dunno.

**Hannah**: I'm gonna take some advice and vote for Xander. Besides, he's the only one without any close allies, and I wanna find Bob.

**Xander**: Gotta vote Kagura, holmes. If only so I can try to talk to Omelette more.

* * *

Once the last Penguin (Vikki) was done, Chris returned with a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, you know the deal! If I call out your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. Selena, you're safe."

"Charming..." Selena muttered out.

"Omelette, your butt's still on the show."

"Vikki..."

"Ethan..."

"Hannah..."

Kagura and Xander were the last two remaining. They each looked nervous, as they eyed the last marshmallow.

"This is the last marshmallow of the evening. And the votes were close! But tonight, it goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Kagura."

Kagura nodded, as she caught her marshmallow. "Sorry, Xander."

Xander shrugged. "Eh, it's cool. Guess I'm outta credits, huh? Well, see ya."

He started to leave, as Vikki elbowed Omelette. Omelette snapped to attention, as she started to follow Xander.

* * *

At the end of the Dock, Xander was waiting for the Boat of Losers, as Omelette approached him.

"Hey, Omelette! You came to see me off?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, but there's something I gotta get off my chest." Omelette answered.

Xander nodded in response. "Hm, what is it?"

"You may be a cool guy, but I think… We be better off as just good friends. Sure, you may be a cute guy and you have such a nice butt and all, but we have different lifestyles. You're into arcade gaming and tattoos, and I'm into butts and grading butts as well. I'm sure you'll find a nice gal someday to game with. Heck, maybe even next season? Now, be proud of how far you came, okay? I'm sure you made the top of the High Score chart by now."

Xander nodded, a little heartbroken, but accepted Omelette's offer as friends. "Sure, I did make it far. And hey, you may find some awesome guy or girl to pal around with someday as well."

Omelette smiled, as she gave Xander a piece of paper.

"Now remember, when you're feeling down, just look at that paper, okay?" Omelette requested with a smile.

Xander nodded, as he hugged Omelette, to which she hugged back, as the Boat docked. He then boarded the Boat as it started to depart.

"Bye, Omelette!" Xander said out loud, as he unfolded the piece of paper, and developed a grin.

'_Xander in general: A +_'

* * *

Omelette walked back to where the rest of her team was, as Vikki was waiting.

"So, how it go? Did you two-" Vikki started to say, as Omelette held her hand up.

"None of that, we decided we were better off as friends." Omelette replied back.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Omelette." Vikki responded.

"Eh, it's fine." Omelette said out loud.

"In either case, the rest of you are all safe… For now." Chris interrupted, as he made his leave.

Selena could only look at her team, as she made her leave, muttering something under her breath.

* * *

A short while later, Selena was riding around on her motorcycle, listening to some music as well.

"Snobby, my ass. I've built up my rep a lot! Who cares if I own a bitchin' bike?" Selena said to herself.

She soon noticed what appeared to be Bob, still looking out in the distance, and still being his grumpy self.

"Isn't that Bob? What is he doing far from camp?" Selena asked herself. "Tough guy..."

She soon parked her bike nearby, as she hopped off, and started to approach the kid.

"Bob?" Selena asked.

Bob turned around, and gave off a bit of a glare.

But Selena simply scoffed. "Pfft, that glaring won't work on me."

Bob sighed in defeat. "What do you want? Want to declare that you survived the vote?"

"Why do you care that I'm still here?" Selena replied back. "After all, I'm one of the most popular students in High School. I rule over an iron fist."

"Then how come you haven't tried to rule over us, yet?" Bob questioned back.

"No, I'm asking the questions here." Selena stated, "Why do you still care that I'm here?"

"Because… You're an interesting girl?" Bob replied back.

Selena glared down, "Don't kiss my butt, Bob."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to take away Omelette's schtick." Bob smirked back.

"So?" Selena leaned against her bike.

"Anyways, what do you really want?" Bob asked.

"I was biking. I found you moping in the woods. I came here and you showed me attitude." Selena looked to the side, "If you think I care, you're wrong. But I do want to know why you'd just run into these woods."

"Because I'm mad, all right?" Bob responded back.

"That's a dumb reason." Selena smirked back.

"So? You're not the one that ended up face-first in lava." Bob said out loud.

"It's a virtual reality. Grow up." Selena rolled her eyes, "Look, you wouldn't be on the show if you thought you'd get hurt. It's Total Drama. Everyone wants to be friends, but it's still a game for a million dollars."

Bob grew silent at Selena's response.

"Don't be upset." She sighed, "Look. I'm not trying to the bitch here. I'm really not. But it's pretty clear you've been through a lot. But don't let that stop you from fighting. From winning."

Bob nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good." Selena hopped back on her motorcycle, and handed Bob her helmet. "Hop on. And hang on tight."

Bob did as instructed, as he put on Selena's helmet. "Sure, but first… Can we stop by Dana's? I owe her an apology."

"Bob, everyone's going to bed. Do it tomorrow." She said as she took off, rather fast.

"WHHHOOAA!" Bob yelled out loud.

* * *

Maxwell and Tina were sitting in front of their cabin, as Maxwell looked at his friend.

"Sorry that you got killed early on." Maxwell said out loud.

"Eh, I've been creamed worse in games." Tina replied back. "Still, I'm hoping that Bob's okay."

"Hey, a tough kid like him? He's bound to be fine, I know it." Maxwell smiled.

"He was really upset earlier, and neither Hannah nor Dana seen him..." Tina stated.

"You think we should go out and look for him?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Tina nodded, as the two got up, and started to leave for the woods, as…

'VROOM!'

Selena pulled up next to the two, as Bob hopped off, and removing his helmet in the process.

"Bob!" Tina exclaimed, as she gave her brother-figure a hug, as she turned towards Selena. "Selena, thanks for bringing back my Bob."

"Eh, it was nothing." Selena shrugged.

"Tina, I'm so very sorry that I've been such a sourpuss these last few hours..." Bob apologized.

Tina simply patted Bob on his head. "It's fine, bro. We all have our off days."

"Also, smooth thinking on having Bob wear your helmet, Selena." Maxwell chimed in.

"Hey, can't have his brains be splatted on this isle." Selena replied back, as she got back on her bike. "In either case, I'm hitting the hay after I park this thing. Night, you two."

Selena rode off, as the three looked at each other.

"In either case, I'm beat. Maxwell? See ya tomorrow!" Tina said out loud, as she went into her cabin to go off to bed.

"Yeah, I gotta head off to bed. Sleep all of this off." Bob added.

"You and me both." Maxwell commented, as the two of them entered their side of their cabin.

But unknown to the two, someone was watching the entire scene unfold…

* * *

**Confessional: What a happy ending!**

**Bob**: I know what to do, first thing in the morning. Find Dana and apologize to her. Hope she isn't too sore at me.

* * *

Chris was on the Dock, ready to sign off the episode.

"And so, Xander has ran out of continues, and his game is over! But with his leaving, what will happen next? Will Omelette find that one guy or girl for her? What will Selena do, now that her snobby ways doesn't matter anymore? Will Ethan be able to work on a team of solely girls? Will the Penguins bounce back? And who will be the next one booted? Find out next time, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Dirk entered his room, and got on his laptop. Typing in some stuff, he pulled up one of the files of the campers.

"Hmm… Maxwell..."

Upon reading what was onscreen, a grin developed.

"I know what I must do… But I gotta keep it hidden from everyone." Dirk said to himself. "Wouldn't wanna spoil the… Surprise."

"What surprise?" Dana asked, as she entered the room.

"Oh, it's nothing, lovely." Dirk replied back, quickly going onto a web browser.

"Nothing? I could have swore I seen Maxwell's face onscreen." Dana butted in. "I only came in to tell you that Bob was found safe, and that Hannah's hanging with Allie before bed."

"Cool." Dirk smiled gently.

"Now... What was on screen?" Dana asked again.

Dirk stepped to the side, allowing Dana access to the laptop. Upon seeing what was onscreen, she backed away quietly.

"I… rather not be spoiled by any leaks. Good night!" Dana declared, as she was gone within a moment's notice.

Dirk breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was beyond close… Now where was I? Surprise? Oh, yeah. Time to plan for it..." Dirk declared.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Hannah - Xander**

**Ethan - Xander**

**Omelette - Kagura**

**Selena - Xander**

**Vikki - Kagura**

**Xander - Kagura**

**Kagura – Xander**

* * *

****Eliminated: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina, Ugra, Quentin, Candace, Ross, ****Xander****

* * *

****Elimination Notes: Xander****

While I do think this draft of Dictionary had improved on a lot of the mistakes I made last time, Xander once again was given a minimal role in the story. There were certain stories and characters I wanted to focus on. I had trouble giving him more of a defined personality, so I just put him off to the side and brought him in whenever I felt it was needed; Talking to Ross to pull him back down to Earth, his Ship Tease with Omelette... Sadly, nothing had clicked for him. He didn't really have any deep connections, which is what killed him. You can't go too deep without having an alliance. If I were to do Xander again, I would focus more on him getting an alliance, as well as his love of arcade gaming. Inky, Centipede, and Q-Bert may have 'helped' him get this far, but this is where he falls.

* * *

Special thanks to CragmiteBlaster for helping me with some of the Hunger Games lore, and to Dragonettes for helping me with the chapter.

NEXT TIME: Who's the Boss? The Campers are, if they can defeat some video game bosses!

Xander: Game on, everyone!

BaconBaka OUT!


	37. Glitz and Glory -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: Whoa, sorry it took so long! Here's hoping you weren't kept waiting too long! And being that most of you have exams this week, all I can say is good luck with them if you do have them. And for those who got through them, here's a chapter to ease your worries away...

With that said, it's time to start up the next chapter!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give out the recap of the last episode.

"Last time, on Dictionary… Our two teams went into the world of the VR, to take each other on in the Hunger Games! There was blood, violence, and or course, death to be had! But soon, the challenge was taken over by one Francis Jackson, who somehow managed to hack his way into the challenge, and laid waste to nearly all of the campers. Up until a certain frizzy haired girl gave him his just desserts, earning the Seals the victory! And at the Campfire, it all came down to Kagura and Xander. In the end, Kagura continued on, while Xander's game is over!"

"Now, 13 campers remain. We're inching close to single digits, so keep on rooting for your fave! And make sure to have some back-up faves if your fave gets voted off, tonight, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Bob was currently tossing and turning in his bed.

"No… It was only a small drop..." Bob muttered in his sleep, as he snapped awake. He looked around to see his fellow roommates sleeping soundly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he decided to step outside to get a breath of fresh air. He was sitting on the steps, as someone started to approach him.

"Bob-Kun?"

Bob knew who that voice belonged to. She looked up to see Kagura, standing there.

"Hey, Kagura." Bob greeted out loud.

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" Kagura asked out loud.

Bob gulped. Even though he knew Kagura back during her days on the Flounders, she knows Selena… And what if that info got to Selena?

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Bob asked.

"I promise." Kagura smiled back.

"Okay… I had a nightmare." Bob admitted.

"And why would I tell anyone about that?" Kagura asked. "All of us have nightmares, Bob-Kun! That's no reason to be ashamed about."

"I know… But..." Bob muttered.

"Look, let's get you back to bed. In the meantime, I'll sing a song that my mom used to sing to me when I had trouble sleeping. I've since sung it to my little brother." Kagura offered.

Bob nodded, as he entered the cabin, as Kagura tucked him in.

****Kagura****

__Hoisted above the Roof Tops are the Carp Streamers__

__The big black carp up there: That one is the Father…__

__See the Smaller Red Carp there? They are his Children__

__See all of them swimming in the sky, So merrily…__

At the end of the song, Bob was sound asleep, as Kagura smiled warmly at the young kid.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Bob-Kun…" Kagura said in a soft whisper.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Arena Building…**

A sleepy Dana, Dirk, and Chef Squirrel were centered around a table, with Allie looking at a computer monitor.

"Holding an interns meeting in the middle of the night." Dana sighed.

"Yeah, I gotta be honest. Who even hosts meetings at 3 in the morning?" Dirk asked out loud. "In fact, who even does ANYTHING at 3 in the morning?"

"Other than someone making chocolate pudding?" Dana questioned back. "I think at that moment, you lost control of your life."

"_Eh, just as well. I wanna set up a roastery chicken now, before Hatchet beats me to it." _Squirrel chirped out loud.

Allie looked at the three, and nodded.

"Okay, you wanna know why I called you here tonight?" Allie asked out loud.

"Other than dragging us out of our dreams, yeah." Dirk nodded back. "I was lying in the middle of the beach with a beautiful babe-"

"Well, I needed some people for an experiment, and you three were the only interns available." Allie said out loud, interrupting Dirk.

"Wait, what about any of the other interns?" Dirk asked back. "I never did catch their names."

"It's because they don't even have any." Dana answered back.

"What, no name? Everyone has to have a name..." Dirk raised an eyebrow.

Dana sheepishly scratched her head. "Welp, time to tell the truth, and this'll blow your mind… They aren't exactly human. They are actually androids that were ordered by Chris before the season." She explained. "Don't know how that works out, but eventually he realized he needed some actual humans for some of the jobs on the show."

"Which raises another question. I've seen episode 1 of this season. Who was that intern who was in a body cast?" Allie asked out loud. "Cause I highly doubt androids even need them."

"Well… He was actually a, I kid you not… a door-to-door body cast salesman. From what I heard from Chris, he lept off the cliff 30 minutes before the show began, just to show off what his company's body casts could actually do." Dana admitted, as she looked at Dirk, Allie, and Squirrel's gawked expressions. "Yeah, I reacted the same way, too."

"_Bro didn't even know that he be eating hospital jello?" _Squirrel chirped. "_I wouldn't wish that kinda fate on anybody..."_

"Anyways, I did some research, and I can safely say that yesterday's challenge was hacked." Allie summarized. "And we all know it came from the Playa, because the main culprit was Francis."

She then gave a quick look at Dana.

"Dude doesn't like you." Allie added.

"Dude doesn't even like his own mother." Dana replied back. "I am quite surprised we didn't terminate the dummy's contract right then and there."

"We can't. Not unless he does something truly heinous that alerts the law." Allie said out loud.

"I can tell this guy is more troublesome than once thought..." Dirk commented. "Dana, you've been here longer than any of us. What acts did he do?"

"Well, for the most part… He framed Zero and Peter on the Squids, was very rude towards everyone..." Dana listed.

"_Gave my cooking a 1 star on Yelp..." _Squirrel chirped out loud.

"And attempted to outst me out about me having X Chromozones the night he got the boot." Dana finished, as she shrugged. "Not like it matters anyway; I grew an iron will against that sorta thing."

"Right. Now, then… Our plan is to upgrade the VR pods to ensure that this kinda hacking can't occur again." Allie continued. "Besides, if Francis could get in easy… Imagine what someone the likes of Jeanette could do."

"Who?" Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"She was booted early on, even before I arrived." Dana answered back. "And before you ask, she's a lesbian, Candace isn't looking for anybody right now, and Nuva is a few steps shy of becoming Facebook official with Ugra."

"Oh." Dirk said out loud.

"Hey, you may have a chance with Gina." Dana reassured. "I'm sure someone like her would dig the dark and mysterious type."

"In either case, we want to test out a program I developed. This program, if activated, can deter any and all hacking attempts." Allie explained. "I would like to talk about it more, but it would be a lot more fun to show you. Dana? Since you know a lot about this machine, I want you to be behind the controls of the VR, while I jump in."

"But, what kinda world should I send you in?" Dana asked.

Allie winked in response. "Surprise me with something cool."

"You got it!" Dana responded back, as Allie got in one of the pods, and uploaded herself into the virtual reality world.

"So… What world will you send our cutie gothie into?" Dirk asked.

"Ssshh… Just you watch." Dana smirked, as she typed in a command…

* * *

**Confessional: And this coming from Dana… This can only be good.**

**Dana**: Might as well have a little fun… -She sports a devious grin-

* * *

In the virtual world, Allie looked around what occurred to be some suburbs, as she nodded.

"So far, so good." Allie pondered. "But why do I feel a slight draft on my thighs?"

She then looked down, and her eyes widened. She soon ran over to a mirror to look at her reflection, and stepped back in shock.

Allie was now wearing a Japanese school uniform, complete with brown loafers. The goth was not impressed.

"Dana! When you said surprise me with something cool, I did not mean one of Maxwell's animes!" Allie yelled out.

"_Oh, relax, it's only a Magical Girl anime world I sent you into._" Dana replied back. "_You know, with minute long transformation sequences and taking down the main baddie of the week._"

"_Be lucky it wasn't Puella Magi Madoka Magica._" Dirk added.

"_Nah, I wouldn't be that cruel._" Dana stated.

"Well, now that I'm in here… You wanna try sending Chef Squirrel into the other pod? It's modded in a way so it won't send him into the VR." Allie requested.

"_Will do!_" Dana replied back, as she typed in some commands, but the cooking Squirrel was a no-show.

"I guess it works." Allie grinned, as her expression soon turned serious. "But what do we do if anyone even surpasses the hacks and tries to interfere with the challenge?"

"_Well, I gathered up some data, and..._" Dana replied back. "_Dirk will show you, being I highly doubt that Chef Squirrel can do so._"

"_And that's my cue to enter! See you in a few, lovely._" Dirk teased, as he made his leave.

"Dana..." Allie muttered.

"Yeah?" Dana questioned back.

"You send me something nightmarish, I am sending you right into the world of _Free_." Allie replied back at the red-head.

Dana gulped, as she feverishly clicked on the mouse, as she soon slumped back into her chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Don't. Do that!" _Dana scolded back. "_Seriously, I nearly got scarred in the first 10 minutes of episode 1!"_

"But did you mention at dinner about how you liked the hot boys, the water, the cute butts, hm?" Allie winked back.

"_Alright, Omelette 2.0, time for you to meet your foe of the week..._" Dana giggled, as she typed in some commands.

In all but a short minute, an explosion sound was heard, as there was some black smoke in the distance.

"Dana, did you have to blow up something random?" Allie asked out loud.

"I made extra precautions, and made sure that a small object of non-importance was the one totally trashed." Dana answered back.

"Which was..." Allie questioned, as she ran up to where the explosion came from…

* * *

It turned out that the explosion came from what appeared to be a…

"...A vending machine?" Allie asked. "I didn't know you were against Coke!"

"_I'm not, it's that that kinda vending machine only SERVES coke!_" Dana responded back. "_That is not natural!_"

"MWAHAHAHA!" A new voice laughed out loud.

Allie looked forward to see Dirk, trying to look devious, and starring down Allie, with Chef Squirrel, covered in soot.

"My explosive squirrels worked! Now NOBODY will stand in my way!" Dirk declared.

"Oh, really?" Allie asked back. "Cue a minute long transformation sequence!"

Allie did as she said she would, and was now in an outfit, similar to that of any Magical Girl show.

"The lover of skulls, flames, and bits! I'm Glitter Bunny!" Allie announced, as she soon face-palmed. "Why did I just say that out loud?"

Dirk was blushing at Allie, with blood coming out of his nose.

"Er, Dirk? Now, look… Just pinch the bridge of your nose to stop the bleeding-" Allie instructed.

"Err..." Dirk stammered, as he fainted on the spot, fading away from the town. Allie looked over at a mirror.

"Am I… That attractive in this outfit?" Allie asked out loud. "Nevermind, just eject me out now. We'll discuss on what to do with hacking attempts later on."

"Awww, but I already had a finishing move loaded up for you!" Dana replied back.

* * *

**Confessional: FINISH HIM!**

**Allie**: -She is back in her normal outfit- Do I wanna know how that finishing move would have turned out?

**Dirk**: I thought our amore doctor looked really beautiful in that outfit…

**Dana**: Oh, well. Perhaps next time…

* * *

Early the next morning, Dana was getting ready for the day, as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Dana chimed out loud, as Bob opened the door and stepped in.

"Dana?" Bob said out loud.

"Hey, Bob." Dana replied back. "You feeling better since last night?"

"Yeah. Tina helped me out with calming me down." Bob answered back. "As thus Selena."

Dana smiled. "That's good."

"Also, Dana? I… I would like to apologize for my actions from yesterday after the challenge." Bob said. "I was being immature..."

Dana smiled again. "It's fine. I know you've been through a lot, and I'm sorry as well for putting you through those VR games to begin with."

"I know. You're only doing your job." Bob replied back.

"Yeah, if I knew that those kinda games would bring to you, I would have thought up something different." Dana admitted.

Bob nodded, as he turned to leave, but stopped short of the door.

"Dana?"

"Yeah, Bob?" Dana asked back.

"Can you teach me how to be brave?" Bob requested.

Dana looked down at Bob, and smiled.

"Or course, I can." Dana replied back. "In fact, I used to be like you, as well."

"Really?" Bob chimed.

"Really. But that's before I decided to brave up against the bullies and doubters." Dana stated.

"And how did you do that?" Bob asked.

"Well..." Dana began to say, as from far off, Selena was listening to the two's conversation, and gave off a smirk to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: A devious plan at work, here?**

**Selena**: So, Bob wants to be even braver… I think I can manage that.

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins, Boy's Side**

Ethan was attempting to draw something on a pad of paper, all while Hannah was busy punching and kicking a punching bag that she strung up on the ceiling.

"Er, are you sure about that, Hannah?" Ethan asked, looking up from his drawing. "We all know how strong your punches can be."

"It's because I use the full power of my fists. Almost Ivan Drago style." Hannah responded back.

"Who knew you were a fan of the Rocky Franchise?" Ethan questioned.

"Yep, fan of flicks 1, 2, 3, and 4! Don't like 5, but I like Balboa and Creed." Hannah winked back. "Besides, I super-stuffed this baby with a lotta feathers. Trust me, if they drop faster than a stack of lead..."

"Well, that's true." Ethan nodded back, as he went back to his drawing.

Hannah took notice, and walked over to his drawing.

"So, what 'cha drawing?" Hannah asked.

"Eh, nobody in particular." Ethan denied.

"It couldn't be our own gal who's named after snow, is it?" Hannah teased back.

Ethan sighed, as he revealed what he was drawing. It was a picture of both him and Hannah having a picnic.

"You like her, do you?" Hannah asked.

Ethan sighed. He knew he was trapped, and that Hannah was a lot stronger than him.

"Yeah, I do..." Ethan admitted.

"Well, then ask her out!" Hannah suggested. "What do you have to lose, anyway?"

"What if it ends up like how she tried to hook up Omelette and Xander?" Ethan asked.

"Then, at least you can admit that you tried." Hannah answered back.

"Gotchya. I shall ask her out..." Ethan declared. "When the time is right."

"There we go!" Hannah grinned.

Ethan then gave a smirk at Hannah.

"So, when you gonna ask Bob out?" Ethan teased back.

Hannah blushed. "Oh, I will! I'm waiting for a day that doesn't end with the letter Y!"

Ethan did some thinking, as he realized what Hannah was referring to.

"Halloween, huh? Quite fitting for a goth girl like you." Ethan asked back.

Hannah giggled. "Smart man."

* * *

**Confessional: You think she would ask on Thanksgiving…**

**Ethan**: I bet she's just nervous… Maybe Yuki can help with the two hooking each other up? I should ask her.

**Hannah**: This palindrome's just warming up… I'll see to it that both Ethan and Yuki are making out before the end of this contest.

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins, Girl's Side**

Selena came back into her side of the cabin, to see Vikki applying some purple streaks into Omelette's hair. Kagura noticed Selena come in.

"Hey, Selena-Chan! Where you've been?" Kagura asked.

Selena shrugged. "Eh, just tuning my bike. Proper maintenance is important."

She then spotted Vikki applying the streaks into Omelette's hair, as she smirked.

"So, guess Vikki finally corrupted you, huh?" Selena questioned out loud.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for me to get some awesome highlights in my hair." Omelette admitted. "That, and I think purple highlights can attract anybody, boy or girl."

"That, and some fanart of her depicts her with purple highlights, anyway." Vikki added, as she started to blow dry Omelette's hair with a hair dryer made out of balloons.

Kagura blinked in confusion. "Er, how are you even doing that, Vikki-Chan?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Clown's secret." Vikki winked back.

Selena gave off a bit of a pout. "For a clown, you're no fun."

Vikki couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, just gotta clown around!**

**Vikki**: Yeah, I often did the dying of hair to some of the younger clowns in the circus back in the day. I was more or less a big sister to them. Though, you think I told this before? Why do I have a feeling of deja-vu?

**Selena**: There's fanart of Omelette? Huh… Our fans are odd, sometimes.

**Omelette**: That ain't all; there's also some people who actually pair Selena and… I kid you not, Tina! Though there's one guy who pairs me with Vikki. I gotta say, good call, man

* * *

**Stealthy Seals**

In the Girls side of the cabin, Yuki was lying on her bed, feeling a bit disappointed…

"I can't believe I failed at a shipping..." Yuki lamented.

"But that's no reason to be down. Just think about who you shipped so far. Heck, had not been for you, I wouldn't had gotten together with Isaac." Whitney comforted.

"Yeah, that's true, meow!" Nerdi exclaimed.

"Plus, look at all of the good you did so far." Tina said out loud. "You're basically our Blissey, on the team; you're our caring soul of the group."

Yuki looked up at her teammates. "You really think so, sweetie?"

"Heck, you got Ethan out of his funk, after he learned he was incompatible with Jeanette. Believe me, you're the sunshine that holds this team together." Luka continued.

Yuki got up, as she smiled.

"Thanks, guys… I really needed to get my head back into what really matters." Yuki said out loud, as she took out her paint brush, and her many vials of face paint.

"Er, how big is your bag?" Maxwell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, big enough, hon." Yuki answered back. "

"Sounds fair." Maxwell nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Quite a short scene, huh?**

**Yuki**: -She is now sporting a flower on her left cheek, and a bomb on her right- And what truly matters is drawing, and shipping! And I now have a major ship to attempt… Here's hoping it works; these two deserve each other, hon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Playa, Francis was busy, typing away on a computer.

"Ugh, can't believe they padlocked that room with the VR pod..." Francis grumbled, as he continued to type, as something caught his eye.

"Hmm..." Francis gave off a devious grin, as an idea crept up on him.

* * *

A few hours later at the Mess Hall, everyone was eating breakfast, all while anticipating on what today's challenge was going to be. Even Dana was grabbing a bite to eat, as well.

"Hmm… You think today's challenge will take place in the jungle, like what was gonna happen a couple days ago?" Bob asked out loud.

But Dana simply shook her head. "Nah, that place is way beyond dangerous. We found out just how dangerous that night following Gravlei's attack."

Bob gulped. "Yikes..."

"Yep. Other than here, the only other islands we have to use are Wawanakwa, and Flower Atoll. So, our best bet is to stick to familiar territory."

"What about Boney Island, hon?" Yuki asked out loud.

"Well, with all of the mysterious creatures on that isle… Yeah, it be best if we keep you guys put on this isle. We lost many an intern there prior to the show." Dana answered back.

"Yikes..." Luka responded back. "Were their families at least informed?"

"They… Didn't exactly have any families." Dana replied back. "We scrapped up as much as we could of them, however."

"Speaking of which, I noticed recently that you're the only Intern other than Allie and Dirk that's acting more… human." Selena butted in. "All of the other interns… Blink in unison."

"Did you hire the Children of the Corn as Interns, if that was the case?" Whitney asked out loud.

Dana simply chuckled. "Nah, at least I hope not. 'Sides, their hair's not blonde and they don't speak in monotone. Not to mention that they didn't hypnotize us."

"As far as we know." Vikki shrugged, as Chris came into the room.

"Greetings, campers! I hope you are excited for today's challenge!" Chris announced. "I won't say more on this subject, but after breakky, please report over to the Arena Building for more details."

Bob's heart sunk when he heard those words. "Oh, crap… Not another VR Challenge..."

Selena gave the young Bob a bit of a look, as Bob noticed, and straightened up.

"But… I shall try my best!" Bob finished.

"Hey, who's to say that it won't scar you for life?" Chris shrugged, as he left the room, leaving the contestants to wonder what the challenge even was.

* * *

About 20 to 30 minutes later, the teams entered the arena building, where the pods were set up. They were currently talking to each other.

"So, where do you think we'll be going to this time? The world of Slayaway Camp? Clock Tower? ...A Kaizo Rom hack?" Omelette asked.

"Wait, how is Kaizo scary?" Tina questioned.

"Oh, I read stories online… Unfair difficulty, traps at the goal… Man, game programmers can be sadistic..." Omelette nodded.

"I never even pegged you to even be a gamer, Omelette." Selena noted.

"Eh, gotta do something on a rainy day." Omelette shrugged. "One can't live on grading butts alone."

Soon enough, Chris entered the room, with a huge grin on his face. He was dressed as a referee, while the three Interns were dressed as ring announcers.

"Huh, judging by the duds, I guess we're gonna be doing a bit of fighting." Whitney nodded.

"Correct you are, Whitney! Today, you all are going to be taking part in a fighting tournament!" Chris announced. "And before anyone asks, everything for this challenge is going to be non-lethal."

"Yeah, Chris ended up getting eMails upon eMails from angry soccer moms, angry social justice warriors, angry Tumblr bloggers about the excessive violence and brain splattering last episode." Dana explained.

Both Bob and Yuki gave a look at Selena.

"How was I supposed to know that challenge was going to be highly detailed?" Selena questioned back.

"Anyway… How many of you are familiar with the Paper Mario series?" Chris asked out loud, as Tina wildly raised her hand. "Besides Tina?"

Tina put her hand down, as Bob spoke up.

"It's the most awesome RPG series featuring everyone's favorite plumber, and it involves paper craft!" Bob answered out loud. "Oh! And Sticker Star sucks! Color Splash was an improvement!"

Tina smiled at Bob, proud of him, as she elbowed Hannah, who was next to her. "Psst! He's a keeper."

Chris gave off a pout. "I sorta liked Sticker Star..."

"But did IGN give it a crappy score?" Dirk questioned back.

"Annnnnyyyywwwaaayyy..." Chris continued, interrupting Dirk. "I'm sure the two Nintendo nerds know about the second game's third chapter."

Tina smiled. She knew what it was.

"Yep! We're talking about the Glitz Pit! And today, you shall be partaking in our very own style of the challenge, right here in the VR!" Chris announced out loud. "We shall be doing it in a team wins the most battles wins it for their team style of challenge!"

"Sound fair." Vikki nodded.

"But first off, what does any wrestling-based challenge need? Some really rockin' entrance music for all of you!" Chris continued yet some more. "You have about 10 minutes to find some music for you to use for your general theme."

"Hey, why can't we use some of our normal theme music, such as Bob's theme?" Selena questioned.

"While some fans canonized the Pokemon X and Y bike theme to Bob, we want something else to peak everyone's interest… Now, go and pick your theme music!" Chris finished.

Bob gave off a pout. "That bike theme isn't that bad..."

* * *

**Confessional: At least your bike wasn't swiped by some chocolate-loving boxing trainer…**

**Yuki**: Why do I have a feeling this episode will be muted in Germany, hon?

**Whitney**: Ugh, and I bet that my favorite theme is probs blocked in Canada, too… Screw you, region exclusive videos!

**Maxwell**: Time for my love of J-Pop to shine!

* * *

The contestants were using iPads and searching through YouTube, listening to any songs that may fit them.

"Hmm… What would be a good theme from a game series that's obscure enough..." Bob said to himself.

"Swish!" Hannah shouted in glee. "My theme actually fits with the challenge!"

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me! This song is unavailable in this country?!" Whitney yelled out in anger. "Screw you! Just... Screw you!"

Luka looked over at her friend. "What… song are you even trying to find?"

"Only the greatest theme music ever!" Whitney gloated, as she showed Luka her pad.

"_Fuwa Fuwa Time_?" Luka questioned out loud.

"Yep! Only trying to find an instrumental of it is borderline impossible for Canadians like us!" Whitney complained.

Maxwell, hearing of Whitney's plight, walked over to her.

"Can I see your pad?" Maxwell asked out loud, as Whitney handed it over. Tapping a few buttons, he soon gave it back to the bandaged up girl.

"Cool! How you find it, Maxwell?" Whitney questioned, beaming at what just occurred.

"You just gotta dig deep to find what you want." Maxwell answered back, as he went back over to Tina.

"That was real nice of you, Maxxie." Tina winked back, as Maxwell blushed deeply.

"This! Is! BULLCRAP!" Selena shouted out loud. "How do half of you have such geeky theme music given to us by our fans?"

"Isn't it our primary demographic these days?" Kagura questioned back.

"Well, yeah. Whatever happened to the demographic that worshipped Duncan, anyway?" Selena continued.

"Probs moved on, probably… You may wanna ask Yuki; she's our resident Cupid." Hannah answered back. "Or they like Luka now? Kids tend to like the ones whose parents tell them to stay away from."

"Hmm… You may be smarter than you look..." Selena complimented with a grin.

* * *

Once the 10 minutes were up, the contestants gave the pads to Chris.

"There we go! Now I'll hand them off to Dana, and she can upload them to the pod, and we can get this challenge started!" Chris said out loud. "Now, the fights are gonna be randomized. Whoever team reaches 10 victories wins the challenge! Now, then… Let's see who's gonna be fighting first..."

Chris pressed a button, as on-screen, the camper's faces flashed by very fast. It soon stopped on…

…

…

…

…

"And our first battlers are going to be Bob… And Selena!" Chris announced out loud.

Bob looked worried, as he gave off a look at Selena. "But… I can't fight a girl..."

"Bob… It's a VR Challenge. There won't be any harm done to any of us. Okay?" Selena sternly replied back.

Hearing that, Bob nodded back, as they both entered the pods, and entered the virtual world…

* * *

In a rather beat-up locker room, Bob was just sitting on the bench. There seemed to be some burly-looking virtual fighters, all of them that looked like they would absolutely cream Bob if he roused them up. But something else was on his mind…

"I still don't wanna hit Selena… How can I even go through with laying a hit on her?" Bob asked himself, as he pressed a button on the terminal. "Oh, well… I know how the actual game works… Let's get this over with."

Dana appeared on the other end of it, via a web-cam.

"Bob, bud! Ready for your match?" Dana asked out loud.

"Dana? You're assisting in this challenge?" Bob questioned back.

"Eh, I grew up playing this game. I know Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door inside and out! So, I know how to handle things." Dana answered back. "Now, Chris forgot to mention this, but like the actual game, there are some restrictions you gotta abide by if you want this match to actually count."

Bob sighed. "Figures with Chris that there would be a catch..."

"This one's real simple; all you gotta do is..." Dana said, as he gulped. "Oh, dear..."

"I don't like the sound of that 'Oh dear'..." Bob replied back.

"Selena… Has to hit you three times." Dana admitted. "I am deeply sorry, bud. I know you wanna be brave, but I also know about the abuse you endured back at home."

Bob sighed in defeat. He's been in the front of abuse before.

"Do… You still wanna go on, bud?" Dana asked. "It's okay if you don't wanna."

Bob looked back up. "Yeah… Selena would be deeply disappointed in me if I didn't man up."

"I gotchya. Now just wait for security to come escort you to the ring." Dana suggested, as she ended the call.

Bob was in deep thought, as he remembered the last time he was at the business end of a punch…

* * *

In the other locker room, Selena was getting some instructions for her match against Bob and was talking to Allie via web-cam.

"Whoa, back up! Let me get this straight! I can't use my wrench?" Selena asked, holding what appeared to be a wrench.

"'Fraid not." Allie replied back, having control of her team for the challenge. "Them Social Justice Warriors would burst a gasket again if we tried Tom and Jerry style violence on this show."

"I'm quite surprised that they actually watch this show…" Selena commented, as her expression turned back into anger. "But that was back before our parents were even born; I think its commonplace by now."

"Some parents are strict as F, Selena. Hell, some of them even treat the word 'butt' as a curse word to the severity of the word cu-" Allie continued.

"No need to finish that word and up the age rating." Selena interrupted. "You're far beyond too graceful to be using language like that."

"Either case, just wait for security to arrive, 'kay?" Allie instructed, as she ended the call.

Selena looked at her wrench, and sighed.

"So much for manning Bob up with this thing..." Selena muttered. "Not like I was gonna hit him or anything."

* * *

In the now packed arena, a record crowd of virtual people was watching, and waiting, each of them holding signs. Dirk was in the middle of the ring, holding a microphone.

"Good evening, fight fans! We have ourselves one lovely lineup for you all!" Dirk announced. "And first up…"

Bob's chosen theme started playing. It appeared to be heroic sounding. (Cottage Cheese from Magicians Quest: Mysterious Times)

"He's the youngster with a couple special lady friends! He knows how to turn the world on with a smile! He can make a lonely day and suddenly make it seem worthwhile! From an orphanage where he resides at… It's Smilin' Bob!" Dirk announced, as Bob entered the arena, with the virtual audience cheering him on.

"Bob 3:16?" Bob asked himself. "I think I am a bit too young to know that reference..."

He soon hopped into the ring, as he awaited his opponent.

"And now, his opponent! She's a not so snooty girl with a love of motorcycles! She knows how to rev it with the best of them! Hailing from Da Garage… It's Selena!" Dirk announced, as at the other end of the arena, Selena walked down the arena, as her audience either cheered her on, or booed her with her theme music of rock and roll playing. (Ze Fron from The Urbz: Sims in the City)

"Aw, go eat a hot dog..." Selena replied back at the booing, as she entered the ring, and looked at Bob. "Don't ask about the lyrics of that song; it was the only song that pandered to my interests that wasn't truly copyrighted. And 'Born to be Wild' is beyond overused for bike songs."

"Okay, now Chris forgot to deliver the rules, but you gotta knock your opponent off the arena. We clear?" Dirk asked, as the two of them nodded back. "Good, Now, are you two ready to square off against one another?"

Bob nodded uneasily; he knew what was coming.

Selena also nodded.

"Then… Get yourselves ready to… RUMBLE!" Dirk yelled out loud, as a gong rang out, as the audience cheered out loud ready for the match to unfold.

Bob simply stood there, with his arms stretched out.

"Bob… What are you even doing?" Selena asked, curiously.

"Simple… Getting this restriction outta the way." Bob replied back. "You gotta hit me three times."

"Bob, that doesn't mean you gotta stand there and tank it; you gotta man up and take the hits as they come." Selena said out loud. "Just like in those dorky RPGs you and Tina play."

"But if this was an RPG, wouldn't your speed stat be higher? You ride a motorcycle." Bob whispered back.

"Hey! Where's the beat down?" An audience member yelled out, ready to toss a can at one of the fighters.

Selena sighed, and was about to raise her foot in the air, and stomp on Bob's foot, as some threatening music started to play, as on a screen displaying the fight, appeared to be a virtual version of Francis' head.

"A-HEM!" Francis cleared his throat, as the audience booed loudly. "Excuse me!"

"Francis!" Both Bob and Selena said in unison.

"Since when did he become a computer program?!" Bob exclaimed. "Or in this case, a computer virus?!"

"I dunno, but I am uninstalling it right now." Selena answered back, readying her wrench to throw at the screen, as…

"Nuh-huh! Remember, you are under restrictions. Using your wrench at all will net Bob the victory by default." Francis taunted back.

Selena looked back at Dirk, as he nodded sadly. She begrudgingly pocketed her wrench

"And if you're wondering how I managed to get into this challenge, Dana… I always find my way through, one way or another..." Francis taunted out loud.

Bob seethed his teeth in anger.

"Oh, getting angry, I see? Temper temper..." Francis continued. "After all… You wouldn't want me to show these out to the public eye… Or maybe I do."

On screen, what appeared to be a black haired girl in a dress, was holding a Game Boy.

"Baby pictures? Is that the best you got?!" Selena asked back.

* * *

**Confessional: Apparently so…**

**Selena**: I spread way worse rumors before… Go ahead, Francis. Do your worst!

* * *

Outside the VR in the Arena Building, Tina held her head in embarrassment. "How the hell did Francis get photos of me when I was a kid?"

"I dunno..." Maxwell replied back. "This is beyond more than when I learned that _Yuri! On Ice! _wasn't about actual yuri..."

"I haven't seen that pic since before my parents died. How did he get his greasy mitts on them?" Tina questioned back.

"Something's afoot..." Maxwell pondered. "Did your parents have any social media websites?"

Tina did some thinking, as her eyes lowered. "Yeah, they did… That conceiving chubby -BLEEP-… How dare he hacks my parents dead account and swipe their photos, even if it was just one!"

The next pic showed up on screen. It was of a younger Whitney, all dolled up in a rather cute dress. The bandaged up girl shot up.

"I'm with Tina on this one! How the actual hell did you get that photo?!" Whitney yelled out loud. "The only reason I was in that dress was when I was visiting a beyond elderly relative when I was five!"

"Okay, meow. Let's not get all worked up..." Nerdi suggested.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with her on that front." Isaac said out loud.

The next photo appeared on screen. It was of Dana, opening up a Christmas present. Her hair was more shorter and more boyish.

"Wait, that photo was the Christmas I got my Betty Spagetti toy... Before I even started my… How did you even get those pics?" Dana asked out loud.

"Ain't the Internet a beautiful thing?" Francis taunted out loud, as he displayed the next photo…

It was a family portrait, with a girl with her black hair in pigtails.

Allie glared at the screen. "Francis! That pic is personal property! You better rid of it… NOW!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Francis replied back, as he displayed the next photo.

It was of a black haired boy, with large glasses, braces, and wearing a headpiece.

"And how DARE you get Dirk involved in this!" Allie yelled back.

"Oh, I'm just getting started..." Francis taunted, as he displayed the next photo.

It was of a blonde girl, around 5 years old, with an obese figure and eating an ice cream.

Everyone in the arena building looked over at Omelette, who was stunned.

"Oh, no… That ain't me… But the only other blonde girl on this show is..." Omelette said out loud, as her eyes lowered. "Why, that chubby bastard..."

* * *

**Confessional: Is chubby even considered a politically correct term these days?**

**Omelette**: -She is angered- You know what? They may have to invent a new letter for me to grade your butt, Francis! Though that also means inviting a new contestant to fit the alphabet theme… Whatever, you do NOT mess with any of my fellow LGBT community members like that!

* * *

Back in the ring in the VR, Selena, as thus the audience, was silenced in shock.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and even more ladies… We did NOT plan for this to even happen! Including that pic of me back when I was 12!" Dirk said out loud. "We'll look deep in the matter, I assure you."

Bob, being concerned for his friend, approached Selena.

"Selena? What's wrong?" Bob asked.

But Francis cleared his throat, interrupting the kid.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? It is clear as day. Selena..."

…

…

…

…

"...Used to be a fatwad! Yep, she used to be really chubby, and really ugly too. Why not laugh at her now?" Francis taunted out loud, as the audience booed LOUDLY at Francis, with the audience tossing cans and snacks at the screen.

That did it for Selena. She hopped off of the ring, sobbing her eyes out and ran off, effectively forfeiting the match.

"Selena, wait!" Bob yelled out loud, also hopping off of the arena, and followed Selena, as he started to fade back into the real world. "Crap, forgot that I won by default and I'm fading! Doesn't matter, I can catch up to her in the real world!"

Dirk could only look around the arena in shock. The audience was booing loudly.

"Er… Crud. Wish we had some dancing entertainment..." Dirk sighed.

* * *

Now back in reality, Selena tore off the compartments of the VR pod, and ran off, still sobbing, as Bob started to follow, as everyone could only watch, as Bob's VR pod opened up, and he removed his compartments as well.

"Selena! Wait up!" Bob yelled out, hoping to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone!" Selena ordered back, as she ran out of the arena.

But Bob continued to follow Selena, as Chris looked at everyone.

"Whoa, I don't know about you guys, but that was beyond too harsh." Chris said out loud, as he looked at the screen…

It appeared to be a pic of a younger Chris crying, as on the TV in the photo, there was a soap opera on-screen. He gave off a look to Dana.

"Dana? You know what to do." Chris nodded at the Intern.

"Deleting and banning Francis off this VR server? You got it..." Dana said out loud, as she typed some buttons, and the picture slideshow came to a halt. "Seriously, Allie, Dirk, and I did every possible measure last night to make sure that this thing didn't even happen!"

"Besides, nobody exposes my love of General Hospital and gets away with it..."

"Chris? Might wanna cut to commercial." Dana suggested.

Chris sighed, as he looked at the camera.

"In either case… What's gonna happen now? Will Bob be successful at bringing Selena back from the dumps? Find out… After the break!" Chris said out loud.

Back at the audience, Tina only watched, stunned at what just occurred.

"Bob… Hope you can help her..." Tina muttered. "She never deserved that to happen to her… At all."

* * *

At the Playa, Francis growled as he was kicked off the VR's server and effectively banned. He shut down his computer in anger.

"Grrr… And I was about to spoil Bob's fun, too!" Francis yelled out loud, as there was a knock on the door. It soon opened to reveal Xander.

"Er, holmes? Some lab rats are kinda here to see you." Xander said out loud. "They look awfully pissy at you, and I think they invited a third one."

"Great, now some dirty rats came to chew me out? Well… I'll have something for them." Francis got up, as he left the room, as Ross limped his way over, with support from a pair of crutches.

"Dude… What lab rats?" Ross asked out loud. "I never seen any arrive here, and I'm the second animal fanatic, next to Luka."

"They mentioned that they arrived from Acme Labs… And for some odd reason, one of them had the voice of Orson Welles." Xander explained back.

"And I got their autograph, to boot!" Candace said out loud, grinning happily, fainting on the floor. "Including one from the greatest criminal mind! Ahhhhh..."

"Okay, this I gotta see." Ross relented. "If only to see actual cartoon characters chew out our resident troll."

"Right behind ya, holmes." Xander nodded, leaving Candace on the floor.

"Oh, Rattigan… Oh, Rattigan… The world's greatest criminal mind!" Candace sung out loud.

* * *

Back outside, Bob followed Selena's tracks, as it stopped at the Dock. He could only see the Boat of Losers in the distance going beyond the horizon.

"Selena must have swiped the Boat of Losers, poor girl..." Bob noted, as he eyed what appeared to be a kayak, most likey belonging to Chef Hatchet. Saying a quick prayer and writing down a quick note, he hopped on and started to paddle the boat, following the Boat of Losers' tracks, or lack thereof, due to it being on the water...

The destination where Selena parked the boat was soon coming to be apparent… Where a thick fog started to develop, and a skull shaped mountain started to come into view…

"Boney Island..." Bob muttered to himself, as he grew even more afraid. "Dana warned me about this place… And the many interns that met their fate there..."

He soon was not afraid… But now worried.

"But now's not the time to be afraid! I gotta find Selena!" Bob said out loud.

* * *

Yee-Ikes. Francis has really done it now. And now Selena is somewhere on Boney Island, sobbing her eyes out… Can Bob find her and help her out?

NEXT TIME: The fights continue without Bob and Selena, while the other two try to survive the mysterious island, and its mysterious creatures...


	38. Glitz and Glory -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites:** So sorry about the long wait! I been so busy for quite a while, and this got put on the backburner. But nevertheless, this chapter is complete, and before my birthday in a few days!

Also, a birthday shoutout to my good buddy Shu-No Kurohi on dA!

Let's get this chapter underway!

Of Glitz and Glory...

* * *

Bob, having landed on shore, hopped out of the canoe, and with an oar in hand, started to find Selena's footprints in the sand.

"I don't know why you would want to head here of all places, when there was several caves back on Wawanakwa…" Bob noted to himself.

He then noticed something covered in the fog… He carefully walked over to it, keeping the oar close to his body just in case.

It appeared to be part of a human body… Scattered all around it appeared to be several more body parts, but oddly enough, no blood. Bob gulped, as he took a closer look at it.

"Judging by the shape of it..." Bob said to himself, as he got a closer peek at it. "It appears to be a..."

…

…

"...Decapitated butt."

He then winced, as he then tried to squeeze it, but noticed something was off. He then lifted it up, and saw something that was a true surprise to him.

"A robotic decapitated butt..." Bob noted. "I don't think Omelette would even approve of fake butts."

_Grrrroooowwwwllll…_

A low growl interrupted the silence, as Bob looked all around him, in the thick fog.

"Okay, I am not sure that sounds like any animal I know. Keep at your task… Find Selena, and GTFO off this isle." Bob said to himself, as he noticed a shadow deep in the fog… "EEP!"

He jumped, and narrowly avoided something emerging from the ground nearby him. He looked at his predator, and was taken back at what he saw.

It appeared to be a rather large ant, leering down at the small kid.

"Okay, Chris… What the heck is on this island?" Bob asked himself, backing away from the large insect.

"GRRRRROOOOWWWWLLLL!" The huge ant growled out loud, almost like a bear. Bob quickly backed away.

"Chris? I dunno what you do in your spare time, but count me out!" Bob yelled out loud, as he ran into the forest, and deeper into the fog, away from the giant insect…

* * *

Now in Boney Island's forest, he was wondering around, keeping his oar close-by, in case anything else strange lunged out at him.

"Okay, Bob… Just remember this; you're here to save Selena." Bob said to himself, as he ducked to avoid a swarm of locusts, carrying the remains of what appeared to be the leftovers of a deer. When the coast was clear, he took out what appeared to be a tablet, but he groaned at the results, as he pocketed it. "Damn, no signal! Figures with a deserted haunted island..."

Surveying his surroundings, he continued on, looking down at the ground, hoping to find Selena's tracks.

"Selena… Where are you?" Bob questioned to himself. "This isn't like you… Remember? You're brave, and bold! You don't take any crap from anyone!"

He looked up, and noticed what appeared to be a tiki head embedded in the ground. It gave off a hint of uneasiness for the 11 year old.

"Do I wanna know what kinda civilization used to live here, given the local wildlife?" Bob asked, as he continued to walk into the thick forest, and bypassing any creatures that were all around. They paid him no mind, as they were pre-occupied with something else.

He continued to walk, as he noticed the same tiki head. Taking a look around, he took out what appeared to be a piece of candy, and laid it on the ground nearby, and continued to walk, muttering to himself if there were any tribes on the isle, they would like candy.

He walked, as he noticed the tiki head… And the same piece of candy that he laid on the ground.

"Man, this is strange; it feels like I been walking in circles!" Bob said to himself, as he pocketed the candy. "It's this fog… I can't seem to find my way through this thick crap..."

'GRRROOOWWLL…'

Bob turned around, and noticed an ant, about the size of a small toy approaching him. Without warning, it lunged at Bob, as he took a swing at the ant, sending it straight into a tree branch, impaling it, and seemingly killing it.

"Ay… I don't think even Xander could exterminate that colony..." Bob muttered, as he looked around. "This is that sign that I should find Selena and get off of this strange rock."

He ran even deeper into the woods, as the ant impaled on the tree branch wasn't quite dead. Managing to get free from the branch, it scuttled off in another direction, bleeding along the way.

* * *

**At the same time Bob arrived at Boney Island…**

"And we're back!" Chris announced out loud. "If you're just joining us, we… all ended up being embarrassed on international TV."

"Not all of us; Vikki here got off scot-free." Omelette corrected.

"Besides, what kinda secret photos would I even hide?" Vikki questioned back. "Well, besides my natural hair color, and that was before my official adoption?"

* * *

**Confessional: Hairy…**

**Vikki**: Spoilers; it's a chestnut brown.

* * *

"Nevertheless, we're upping our security measures to make sure this doesn't happen again." Chris reassured, as he looked over at the interns. "Dana! How's it coming along?"

At the pods, Dana was feverishly typing on a keyboard, while trying to find out how Francis managed to sneak in.

"Security is being tightened more than trying to enter Kanto in a future Pokemon game! Seriously, I don't quite understand. How did he even get his hands on those photos?" Dana asked out loud. "All of that stuff's private property!"

"I be more concerned about all of us changing our passwords after the challenge." Allie inquired. "If he can hack his way into challenges, what's to say he can toy with us, and ruin our rep?"

"Yeah, when you're right, you're right." Dana nodded back. "Besides, what if he decides to target my friend at home? I do NOT want that to happen, not by a long shot."

* * *

**Confessional: Bullseye! ...Wait, wrong time?**

**Dana**: Here's hoping you changed your password, buddy…

* * *

"In either case, it's time for our next battle!" Chris announced, as he pressed a button. On-screen, the camper's faces flashed by really fast, as it eventually stopped on… "And our next fighters are going to be Omelette VS. Whitney!"

Omelette sported a grin, as she looked over at Whitney. "Here's hoping I don't whip your butt too hard."

Whitney grinned back. "Same here, buddy. I need to kick some buns after what Francis pulled."

They gave off a nod, as they entered their pods, and went into the virtual world…

* * *

In the rather beat up locker room, Whitney pressed a button on the terminal, all while she was eating a hot dog. Soon enough, Dana appeared on-screen, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Whitney… Are you eating a hot dog?" Dana asked out loud.

"You bet I am! I even ordered mine with bacon, as well! Shame they didn't have the ones with eggs inside it." Whitney answered back with glee as she finished off her hot dog, as she looked over at Dana. "So, what kinda objective I gotta do for this?"

"Pretty simple; just win before you acquire 5 hit points of damage." Dana answered back. "But before the fight, I gotta ask… How did you even get your mitts on that hot dog? I thought I only programmed in the pit itself!"

"I guess someone on the TD crew wanted for us to have the full experience." Whitney shrugged. "Okay, Dana. This curly-haired gal is ready to bust a head… Non-lethally."

Dana could only giggle, as she shut off the terminal from her end, as Whitney waited for security to escort her to the ring.

* * *

At another locker room, Omelette turned on her room's terminal, as Allie appeared on the other end.

"Sup, Allie?" Omelette asked out loud. "Have you checked out all of the virtual butts on these guys?! They're great!"

Allie was taken back by that comment. "Er… How did you find the butts on these guys?"

"Eh, this VR isn't censored by American standards. I'm surprised the censors didn't step in after the Hunger Games challenge for its graphic depictions of violence." Omelette shrugged.

"In either case, your objective for your end of the fight?" Allie questioned, as she looked at the objective list, and giggled a bit. "You… Gotta win without your butt taking damage."

Omelette sighed. "You really suck the joy outta someone sometimes, ya know?"

"Hey, someone's gotta play the responsible one. Blame Jas after she kicked a bully in the crotch." Allie replied back.

"Who the heck's Jas?" Omelette asked. "And why do I think I would know her in an alternate world?"

"Either case, just wait for security to come get you." Allie instructed, as the terminal turned off, and Omelette did some slight thinking.

"That name Jas is rather unique..." Omelette said herself.

* * *

The packed arena was roaring with spectators, as Dirk was in the center of the ring, holding his microphone.

"Glad you're still with us, fight fans! Now, onwards to the second fight of the evening!" Dirk announced out loud, as he paid attention to one of the entrances to the arenas…

Whitney was standing at the entrance, with the audience appalling. as her chosen music played. It appeared to sound kinda playful and goofy. (Hau's Battle Theme from Pokemon Sun and Moon)

"She's the curly-haired bandaged babe, with a tomboyish personality to boot, and an awesome boyfriend as well… Give it all up for… Whitney!" Dirk announced. "Though this isn't her theme music..."

"Hey, cut me a break; that copy of Fuwa Fuwa Time got region blocked right after Maxwell found it for me! I had to go for a last minute replacement." Whitney explained out loud, as she stepped into the arena. "I'm starting to think there's spies among us."

"Eh, I got nothing to hide, mi love." Dirk replied back, as he looked at the separate entrance. "And now, her opponent..."

Omelette grinned, as she looked at the virtual audience. There seemed to be duplicate audience members, cheering on the fighters. Her theme song was currently playing; it appeared to be a rather cheerful song. (Like The Dragon from Persona 4 Arena)

"And Whitney's opponent is the photophobic bisexual beauty! The butt grader of Wawanakwa! Give it all up for… Omelette!" Dirk announced out loud.

Omelette waved to the audience, as she hopped onto the arena floor.

"And greetings to all of the multiple Eleanors out there!" Omelette cheered out loud.

Whitney was confused at what Omelette just said out loud. "How many Eleanors even watch this show?" She questioned.

"Get yourselves ready to… RUMBLE!" Dirk ordered, as a gong rang out, and he floated away from the action.

Whitney got into a battle pose, as Omelette reached behind her back, and pulled out what appeared to be a book. It was labeled 'Total Drama Fan Characters' on its cover.

"Omelette, where did you find that book?" Whitney asked.

"Got it for free at that hot dog stand. Besides, gotta go through the entire Paper Mario experience." Omelette explained, as she flipped through some pages. "Okay, let's see what this book says about you, Whitney. Hmm… Walter… Wallace… Ah! Here we go! Apparently, you have 75 HP, 5 Attack, and 1 Defense. It also says here that you like watching Emergency Alert System alarms on the Internet… Aren't those kinda PG-13 levels of scary?"

"Hey, sometimes you get bored, and..." Whitney excused herself, as she had to think of something. "Look, someone in the audience is about to display their butt!"

Omelette turned around and eyed the audience, hoping to find that person. "Ooh, where, where?"

Little did Omelette realize, that Whitney managed to use one of her wrist bandages to secure a t-shirt cannon, and started to aim where Omelette was looking…

"Hey! There's no butt on display, here! Bad, Whitney, bad!" Omelette scolded back, as she noticed Whitney holding onto the t-shirt cannon. "Whoa, hold on; ain't no reason to go all COD on me!"

Whitney looked down at the t-shirt cannon, and placed it down. "Nah, you're right."

Jumping out of the way of Omelette's attack, Whitney then noticed someone about to chow down on something. Using her wrist bandage, she grabbed the food, and lept over at Omelette, slapping her with it.

"You… gotta be kidding me. You DID go all COD on me."

Whitney looked at what she was holding: it appeared to be a fried fish on a stick.

"At least I ain't teabaggin' ya. But now, time for the big finish!" Whitney declared, as she delivered a kick to Omelette's gut, as she staggered and fell off the stage, as the bell rang.

"And it's over! This matchup's winner… Whitney!" Dirk announced out loud.

Whitney gave off a grin as she hopped off and helped Omelette back up.

"GG, Omelette." Whitney gave off a smile." Whitney said out loud.

"GG, Whitney. Now I know how Isaac got attracted to you." Omelette responded back.

"You… Wanna hit up a snack bar in the real world after we dematerialize from here?" Whitney suggested.

"Eh, sure." Omelette shrugged, as the two started to fade away from the ring.

* * *

**Confessional: Food makes the world go round!**

**Whitney**: Seriously… Who knew fish slapping actually worked?

**Omelette**: I don't quite follow… Do people actually teabag in that game?

**Dana**: Eh, I've seen a LOT worse in a round or two.

* * *

Now walking outside their pods, the two looked over at each other with a nod of approval as they went back to their teams.

"And what a thrilling match-up! But what kinda match-up will these campers come up with next? Well, let's turn on the good ol' Randomizer, and find out!" Chris announced, as he pressed a button on the Randomizer.

The camper's faces flashed by really fast, with both teams hoping that it wouldn't be Bob or Selena, being they weren't gonna arrive back in time. Eventually, it stopped on…

"...And the Penguin's Ethan take on the Seal's very own Tina!" Chris continued, as the two got up, and looked at each other.

"Best of luck, dude." Tina said out loud.

"Yeah… Considering who I'm up against, I'll need it." Ethan responded back, looking a little nervous.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, it is a lucky start.**

**Ethan**: I am so very SCREWED. I'm up against Tina, and this game is her home turf! What's a daydreamer like me supposed to do against a female Simon Belmont crossed with elements of Twilight Sparkle?

* * *

In the beat up locker room, Tina pressed the button on the terminal, as Dana appeared on-screen.

"Hey, welcome to your element, T!" Dana gave off a grin. "You must be pretty excite, huh?"

"Excite? You bet!" Tina grinned. "It's like everything I ever imagined!"

"Now, calm down, while I explain your restriction." Dana said, as she looked at another monitor. "Okay, says here that you gotta ditch the whip for your match. For that the network threatened to raise the age rating of the show if you used it. Says it's a bit too… kinky."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Thank you very much, back alleyways of Hollywood for ruining whips forever..."

"But hey, you dealt with bigger toughies before!" Dana encouraged back.

Tina sighed. "I… rather not talk about it."

"Anyways, you're booked for the match-up, so just wait here until security comes escorts you to the ring." Dana said, as she signed off.

And while she was waiting, Tina was doing some thinking of her own.

"Think I should get a badge of my own, like Ichigo's? Should I change my Pokemon's nickname from Puke-Chan to something not so gross?"

…

…

"...Will Bob be okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other locker room, Ethan has already pressed a button on his terminal, and Allie appeared on-screen.

"Hey, Ethan! Ready for your next match? Crowd seems ready for a beat-down." Allie winked.

"I'm hoping for the best, but expecting the worst." Ethan responded back. "Like several super-counters in a row worst."

"Well, in either case, your restriction is to defeat Tina within 4 minutes." Allie nodded. "Sounds like some tough stuff coming from such a tough girl, but hey; I think you can pull it off."

Ethan blinked. "You… have fate in me? Even after the world just seemed to ignore me before this show?"

Allie smiled warmly. "The world may ignore you… But we won't. Now get out there and show them that you are Ethan… Whatever your last name is!" Allie declared. "Well, after Security comes."

The terminal turned off, as Ethan looked a bit more confident now… If only a little.

* * *

In the middle of the ring, Dirk was about to announce the next match.

"Time for the third fight of the evening, and we're in for one hell of a match!" Dirk announced, as he looked to one of the entrances.

Tina was standing in front of the entrance, waving to the audience as her chosen theme played. It appeared to be from a video game, only that it was a rock remix. (Super Mario World Athletic Theme)

"Coming to the ring, repping the Seals, she's the cotton-candy scented friend to all, the gamer gal who's probably not a sex machine to all the chicks… It's Tina!"

"Damn right!" One of the audience members yelled out loud.

Tina playfully shook her head. "But I'm straight, and I think the kids are too young to get that reference..."

She hopped onstage, as she awaited her opponent.

"And her opponent…" Dirk continued, as he looked at the other entrance.

Ethan was walking to the ring, as his chosen theme played. It appeared to be some calm, game music. (Acculma Town from Pokemon Black/White) "And Tina's challenger, repping the Penguins… He has his head in the clouds! He's a lovestruck daydreamer! Ladies and gentlemen… It's Ethan!" Dirk announced out loud.

Ethan hopped onstage, and eyed his opponent.

"Good luck, Tina." Ethan said out loud.

"And a same to you too, pal." Tina replied back.

"Get yourselves ready to… RUMBLE!" Dirk yelled, as a gong rang out, and he once again floated away from the action.

Tina got into a fighting pose, as she motioned for Ethan to come forward.

"Nope, nuh-huh. Not falling for that one." Ethan quickly denied, as he looked up at the monitor near the entrance.

A clock was counting down. He suddenly remembered that he had to take down Tina, and fast.

"Okay, how do I defeat someone who probs knows this game frontwards and back?" Ethan said to himself, as Tina charged at him, and he dodged a few blows.

"Hey, you gonna start fightin' or what?" Tina asked.

Ethan then noticed one of the audience members was about to get a little restless, as it held in their hands, what appeared to be a plushie of a sheep. They soon threw it into the ring, as Ethan picked it up and looked at it.

"What can I even do with this?" Ethan asked himself, as he noticed the clock. "Crap, 3 more minutes to go! Uh..."

He soon tossed the sheep at currently rushing Tina, who then slowed down and then stopped completely. With a yawn, she was out like a light, sleeping while standing up.

"Mario… Link… Pokemon… Tattoos..." Tina muttered in her slumber, as Ethan could only watch.

"Is… Is Tina talking in her sleep?" Ethan questioned himself, as he shrugged, and picked up the gamer girl, walked over to the edge of the arena, and dropped her off, her slumbering body hitting the floor. The bell soon rang, and Dirk floated back down.

"And the winner of this match-up… Ethan!" Dirk announced out loud.

Ethan looked at the camera, and shrugged.

"Huh… Who knew that could possibly work?" Ethan asked himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Good night!**

**Ethan**: I now have the hugest respect for sheep right now…

**Tina**: Brought down by a sleep status effect… Nicely played, Ethan.

* * *

**Meanwhile, around the same time the fights were going on…**

Bob was running around in the thick of the forest, the oar close in hand, as he fought off any bug that crossed his path.

"Man, this IS a bug hunt!" Bob said to himself, swatting a giant fly straight out of the air. "How is this place even filled to the brink with bugs?"

He continued to run around, with several bugs noticing his presence and him swatting them back, hoping he wouldn't become their next meal. He soon stopped in his tracks, as he looked straight ahead.

An alligator was sitting straight ahead, lying in the sun. It appeared to be chewing on a rather large human leg.

"Damn, that is one large croc..." Bob backed away. "I rather not be on the receiving end of that guy."

He then gulped, as he noticed the leg that was being munched on.

"Either that's a human leg, or it's one of those Gummi Legs that was banned in Utah." Bob said to himself. "Hopefully it is the latter..."

The alligator soon looked forward, and noticed Bob's presence. Swallowing the leg, it soon started to approach the small kid, as…

"Ugh! Argh!"

Bob noticed those grunts anywhere. Quickly making a mad dash away from the gator, Bob followed the sounds, all while the alligator was following him…

* * *

Elsewhere, Selena, her face stained with tears, was fighting off against a giant centipede, as she was weilding a sharpened stick.

"I ain't becoming no human experiment today..." Selena sneered at the giant bug. "Martin Tomax, your time is up! And don't ask HOW I know about that reference."

The centipede lunged forward with its mandibles, as Selena barely managed to dodge the blow.

"Not like I have anything better to do; I can keep up with ya all day!" Selena declared out loud.

But she soon ate those words, as the centipede lunged at Selena again, this time, catching her skirt, and lifted her up via its jaws, forcing her to drop her spear in the process.

She could only look down, as she was trying to think fast on what to do…

"Okay, giant worm dork with legs… And giant jaws..." Selena said to herself. "I'm… at an impasse here."

But just when the centipede was about to toss Selena into its jaws to decapitate her in half…

SWISH!

The centipede growled in pain, forcing it to drop Selena in the process. She looked forward to see who her savior was.

"...Bob?"

Bob looked back at the centipede, which had a rip in its body now, and was oozing bug juices from its wound.

"Someone forgot about leg day..." Bob responded back to the centipede.

Selena shook her head. "Bob, While now isn't the time, we really should work on your one-liners." She then gave a serious look at the kid. "But now, we should take that thing out before it takes us out."

"Which I know nothing about. They never offered Entomology as a course in my school." Bob admitted. "And video game logic won't work here..."

"Seriously? I thought you would had any knowledge after playing those games with Tina…" Selena then took out a cell phone, and looked at her screen. "And no bars, meaning we can't ask Xander for assistance… Damn!"

Bob said nothing, as he took out what appeared to be a knife.

"I'll explain later, Selena! I just gotta aim for the right spot..." Bob said out loud, as he stared at the centipede into its eyes…

But at that moment, the alligator from before lunged at the centipede, its jaws biting right into the centipede's body. Thrashing it around, the two contestants quickly sidled away, as to make sure the alligator didn't spot them…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the Arena Building on Wawanakwa…**

The two teams watching the fights unfold were into some snacks, provided by Squirrel. In the meantime, Tina and Maxwell were busy talking to each other.

"Man, and I thought you've had an easy win in your pocket..." Maxwell said out loud. "If it weren't for that no-whip restriction."

"Yeah, shame I couldn't show off what I really could had done." Tina shrugged, biting into a nacho.

"Campers!" Chris said out loud, as the two looked at the host.

"Welp, next match is a go. Let's see who's gonna be a-fightin'." Maxwell noted.

Chris gave off a grin. "We're about to see who the next duo of battlers are!" Chris announced, as he pressed a button on a panel, as the same thing that happened the first few times occurred, with the camper's faces going rapidly. It eventually stopped on two of the campers. "And our next two battles are… Maxwell from the Seals, and Vikki of the Penguins!"

Maxwell got up, dusted himself off, and gave off a grin. "Well, time for me to fight a clown."

"Be careful, Maxwell; they're known to be rather tricky, and you're more experienced in manga clowns than comic book clowns!" Tina warned.

"But we knew Vikki for almost two weeks. What harm could she possibly do?" Maxwell questioned.

"She managed to make a slushie out of a blender made outta balloons..." Tina answered back.

"Oh..." Maxwell blinked.

"Yeah, I am still confuzzled as to how that whole thing even works." Tina noted.

Over with Vikki, she was indeed holding what appeared to be a balloon blender, as she handed it over to Kagura, who looked at the blender in question.

"Should I file this under insane troll logic, Vikki-Chan?" Kagura asked out loud. "Let alone the fact that we may have an actual working blender back in the cabins for starters..."

Omelette, who was sitting next to Vikki, gave off a chuckle. "Someone hasn't been hanging with Vikki all this time, huh?"

Kagura blinked in confusion. "Er… I don't think not."

* * *

In the locker room, Maxwell pressed a button on the terminal, and rocked back and forth on his feet as Dana appeared on-screen.

"Maxwell! You ready for your match-up? And here's hoping this match doesn't last 3 episodes..." Dana joked out loud.

"Eh, you want filler, try watching One Piece… Naruto… The Johto season of Pokemon..." Maxwell listed back.

"Though given, the series was intended to end after Johto, but now I'm rambling on…" Dana continued. "Anyway, your objective for your match? Use at least something inspired by anime."

"And I thought it was gonna be self-standard..." Maxwell noted. "How do I even do anything anime-like? I'm kinda the wrong gender to be a magical girl, and I ain't signing NO contract from some cute dog demon!"

"Check your pockets, Puella Magi Maxwell Magica..." Dana giggled.

Maxwell done so, and took out what appeared to be some shruikens.

"I like the way you think, Dana..." Maxwell grinned.

"Now, just wait there and security will come escort ya!" Dana gave off a wink, as the feed ended.

The Otaku then looked at one of the fighters, which towered over him. He gave off a slight chuckle.

"Er… So who are you fighting tonight?" Maxwell gave off a sweat drop.

"Captain Kill-All." The fighter replied back.

Maxwell blinked, and then shrugged.

"Eh, I found Yanderes scarier." Maxwell admitted back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other locker room, Vikki was also getting her instructions for her fight, from Allie.

"Vikki! Ready to get your Doink on?" Allie winked.

Vikki's eyes went wide. "Allie! Get your head outta the gutter; there are kids watching this show!"

Allie quickly shook her head. "Oh, no-no-no! Not like that! You ever watched old -BLEEP- fights?"

"I thought it was the -BLEEP-." Vikki responded back, as she was confused. "Uh, we never cursed… The heck's going on?"

"Yeeeaaahhh, we can't say those company names anymore. Blame the SJWs and the PG-Era. And several Senate Runnings." Allie shrugged. "But, here's what you should do for your objective; use balloons to your advantage."

Vikki gave off a grin. "Now that's what I do best."

"Anyways, just wait until security comes escorts ya to the ring." Allie replied back as she cut the feed off.

Vikki, looking around, then took out some balls, and started to juggle them in the air, not noticing that security walked behind her.

"Um, ma'am? It's time for your match, bub." The security officer said out loud, as Vikki continued to juggle. "Ma'am?"

* * *

Dirk was in the middle of the ring, ready to announce the next battle.

"Up next, we have a couple awesome battlers coming for a beat-down! Or at least one of them!" Dirk announced out loud, as he looked at one of the entrances.

Maxwell was standing in front of one of the entrances, as what appeared to be some J-Pop music started to play through the arena. (Baka and Test Intro 1) He was greeted with several cheers.

"Heh, full house." Maxwell noted. "Okay, just follow Z-Tournament rules, and things will go easy-peasy..."

"And coming to the ring, he's the Hawaiian shirt wearin' Otaku! The handsome guy with a lotta Waifus… It's Maxwell!" Dirk announced out loud, as Maxwell hopped on-stage.

"Hey, that should be past tense; I used to have waifus!" Maxwell defended. "About seven… teen of them!"

Dirk chuckled, as he looked at the other entrance.

Vikki was standing in front of the other entrance… Or in her case, balancing on top of a ball, as her chosen theme music was playing. It appeared to sound almost like circus music. (Colorman's Stage from Megaman Network Transmission) "And Maxwell's challenger… She's the cutest and kindest clown around… With a 100% Butt Ranking straight from the mouth of Omelette herself… Ladies and Gentlemen… Give it up for Vikki!"

Vikki got to the stage, and shook her head. "Omelette… Why." Vikki said playfully.

* * *

**Confessional: Why not?**

**Omelette**: -She's holding up a chart- Hey, I took the time to rank the butts of everyone on the show, even if they got the boot! ...Well, excluding Bob and Hannah's rears, due to them being kids and all. And Vikki's butt here ranks high up there as well with its perfect roundness and squishiness…

* * *

Maxwell gave off a smile to Vikki. "Best of luck, Vik, cause I think we both need it!"

Vikki gave off a smile as well. "Same to you too, buddy!"

"Get yourselves ready to… RUMBLE!" Dirk yelled, as a gong rang out, and he floated away from the action via some balloons.

Vikki, upon the match starting up, started to quickly inflate some balloons, and formed them to make what appeared to be a balloon steel chair.

"Uh, I think that may be cheating in actual wrestling..." Maxwell noted.

"Yeah, probably..." Vikki replied back, as she looked at the audience. "Now… Who would be waifu material for you?"

"Vik, I gave that up when I first laid my eyes on Tina." Maxwell responded back. "And isn't Yuki the match-maker around here?"

"Eh, you're right." Vikki shrugged. "Just someone donning some pink hair."

Maxwell looked around. "Pink hair? Where?"

At that moment, Maxwell… Got hit by the balloon steel chair.

"You do know that's not gonna cause much damage to me." Maxwell stated.

"Yeah, you're right..." Vikki replied back, as she reached behind her back, and pulled out a cream pie, and some scarves. Using those scarves, she pulled Maxwell closer to her, and laid a pie straight onto his face.

"Oof!" Maxwell grunted, as he wiped the cream off his eyes, and licked his fingers a bit.

"And now for the big finish! The Vikki Vivi Victory Slam!" Vikki announced.

Maxwell gave off a grin. "You seem to be getting into this, aren't ya?"

Vikki nodded in response, as she inflated some balloons, and hung onto them, as she started to float over Maxwell. But the otaku had other plans. Reaching into his pockets, he dug out some ninja shrunkens and jumped away from Vikki, aiming his shrunkens at the balloons, popping them and sending Vikki back to the ground.

"Oof!" Vikki grunted, as Maxwell lifted the clown in the air, and quickly lobbed her out of the ring, ending the match.

"And this match is OVER! Our winner… Maxwell!" Dirk announced, floating back down with his balloons.

Maxwell, seeing that he was the winner, hopped out of the ring, and helped Vikki back up.

"Great game, Vikki." Maxwell said out loud.

Vikki smiled back. "GG, Max."

* * *

**Confessional: Crack Couple, maybe?**

**Maxwell**: That was a rather eventful match. And hey, I didn't bite it early on! Things are really looking up!

**Vikki**: Eh, just as well; he must have knew some all sorts of anime stuff which could have gotten… Kinda humiliating if I continued on.

* * *

Maxwell and Vikki were back in the bleachers, having gotten some looks of approval from their friends, as Chris grinned at the contestants.

"Campers! We seen some pretty wild fights so far! But just how wilder can it get? Well, that's for the trusty ol' randomizer to decide!" Chris gave off a wink as he pressed a button on the randomizer's console. Once again, the faces sped by very rapidly, until finally… "And our next battles are… Isaac of the Seals… And Hannah of the Penguins!"

The two of them got up, as the two looked at each other.

"Good luck, fellow former Flounder!" Hannah gave off a grin.

Isaac nervously chuckled. "S-Same to you too..."

* * *

**Confessional: We can foresee this going over very well…**

**Isaac: **-He is nervous-Guys! If anyone placed any bets on me, change them real fast!

**Hannah**: I promise, this'll be quick and painless! I mean, so far, it's just been hurl everyone off the ring.

**Nerdi**: I got 25 buckaroos riding on Isaac, meow. He's couplin' with Whitney, so she's bound to taught him some moves, and this challenge doesn't contain any bloodshed… Easy moolah right here, meow!

* * *

In the locker room, Isaac was at the terminal, as he switched it on. Dana appeared onscreen not too soon after.

"Isaac! You ready to rip and tear your way through your challenge?" Dana asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Like I've got any choice. So, what's my restrictions?"

"Simple enough; don't use any items." Dana answered back.

Isaac dug into his pockets, and pulled out a single candy bar. "Yeah, sweatpants aren't much of a good storage compartment; I had more deep pockets back when I was a shut-in."

"Either way, wait until security comes and escorts you to the ring, 'kay?" Dana smiled, as she shut the terminal off.

Isaac nodded, and then turned back around, looking at the grimy locker room…

"...That bench could use a little TLC." Isaac noted. "Then again, not like it matters that much; it is a VR challenge, after all."

* * *

In the other locker room, Hannah pressed a button on her terminal, as Allie appeared onscreen.

"Hannah! You ready for your first unofficial match?" Allie gave off a smile.

"You betchya! Though I do feel bad for Isaac..." Hannah admitted.

"Well, in either case, your restriction for this match? Don't use any weapons." Allie instructed. "We had an outcry of parents sending us angry eMails after that last challenge. Boy, I can only imagine how PO'ed they would be if Francis did win..."

Hannah shivered. "Don't remind me about him..."

"Apologies. In either case, just wait for security to escort you to the ring." Allie said, as she shut the terminal off.

At that moment, one of the fighters came up to her, almost looking really buff.

"Buff-Stuff heard you strong." Buff-Stuff said out loud. "Buff-Stuff challenges you to flip me."

Hannah nodded. "Okay!"

She flipped Buff-Stuff onto the bench, effectively shattering it as security opened the door, and saw that Buff-Stuff was on the ground.

"Sorry if that hurt a bit!" Hannah apologized.

"Buff-Stuff's chiropractor will hear of this..." Buff-Stuff said, holding his head.

"Um… Ready for your match, Hannah. Try not to destroy your opponent too much, okay?" The security officer asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, total MMA material right there!**

**Hannah**: If this challenge took place in real life, I could had said no. But being it's the VR...

* * *

In the ring, Dirk was ready to announce the match.

"And we're ready for the next battle to begin!" Dirk announced out loud, as he paid attention to one of the entrances…

Isaac was looking at the spectators about to watch the brawl, as his chosen theme music played. His theme seemed more appropriate for farming purposes. (Nature's Crescendo from Stardew Valley)

"Introducing our fighter repping the Seals… With a stich in his heart, and a personality as sweet as a cupcake, he will sew up us one awesome fight… Give it up for… Isaac!" Dirk announced out loud.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Isaac said out loud, hopping onstage. "...Probably."

Isaac and Dirk looked towards the other entrance, where Hannah made her entrance, with her theme music playing. It appeared to be a rock remix of a video game song. (White Feather in the Storm) She waved at the audience, as she walked towards the ring.

"And Isaac's opponent is one strong young girl! Give it up for the Pink Thunder herself, Hannah!"

"Okay, I'm ready to kick ass and take names!" Hannah declared. "And I think I can achieve a Kick Ass Bingo if I score Isaac's name!"

Isaac blinked. "Kick-Ass bingo?"

"In either case… Get yourselves ready to… RUMBLE!" Dirk yelled, as a gong rang out, and he floated above the action via some balloons.

Isaac made a motion, signaling for Hannah to come on. Soon enough, he was lifted into the air, and lobbed out of the arena, ending the fight as soon as it started.

"Seriously?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"And in just under 8 seconds, our winner is… Hannah!" Dirk announced.

Hannah hopped from the ring, and helped Isaac back up.

"Sorry about that, Isaac. I didn't want to harm you too much, even if it was an VR." Hannah admitted.

"Still, not that bad; I never seen any of that on my mom's wrestling vids." Isaac responded back.

* * *

**Confessional: Wrestle! Wrestle!**

**Isaac**: -Nerdi is perched on his shoulder- Granted, you gotta search high and low for the good stuff, according to my mom; thanks to softening things up… You really can't do much of the more Pay-Per-View stuff anymore.

**Nerdi**: Lame! Kids these days don't even know what true wrestling's all about, meow! You know, when you COULD show someone kissing a steel chair hard provided by the other guy! Now with the Senate actively watching it… By the way, you owe me some cash, Isaac.

**Hannah**: You think that was a bit much for him?

* * *

Meanwhile, on Boney Island while the fights were going on…

Bob and Selena were near a tree, panting from running from the alligator.

"Uff… Who knew… That alligators… Even LIKED insects?!" Bob exclaimed.

"Beats me, but the real question is WHY did you even tail me?" Selena questioned sternly.

"Well, you were crying, and I had to check and see if you were gonna be okay!" Bob yelled back.

"You know, even I like some alone time. And I could had taken care of myself, thank you very much." Selena responded back.

"I barely even saved you from being a centipede's lunch!" Bob replied back. "But that's neither here nor there. We gotta get back to camp; the challenge is still going on, and these bugs are looking kinda antsy."

"I can atest to that. Before that centipede… Ugh, _ambushed_ me, I saw something which resembled one of those carnivorous beavers." Selena admitted, as she pointed to what appeared to be a skeleton.

The skeleton appeared to be a beaver… Or what was left of the beaver. It appeared to had been something's lunch.

"That was a beaver?!" Bob asked in alarm.

"Ssh, quiet. Listen..." Selena whispered, as Bob hushed in response.

There appeared to be a low buzzing sound, as Selena held Bob's hand, and the two of them snuck over to what appeared to be a tree.

One of the tree limbs was holding what appeared to be a beehive, with some white hornets pouring out, looking over their hive.

"...They appear to be hornets resembling tracker jackers from the Hunger Games." Selena explained. "Omelette got taken out of the challenge from them yesterday."

"Their stings are awfully toxic from what I remember. They cause hallucinations and in worst cases, even death." Bob whispered back. "I know these aren't the real deal, but what are we gonna use with them?"

The two then heard some rustling in the bushes, as the alligator jumped out at the two! Without any hesitation, the two crawled up the tree, and were sitting on a branch, as one of Bob's sandals fell off his foot. The alligator snapped and chewed up the sandal beyond reconsition.

"Damn! What do we do now?" Bob whispered to Selena. "We can't exactly fight against that thing!"

Selena looked around, and spied something nearby the alligator.

"Bob? Hand me your other sandal." Selena instructed. "I'll ask Dana to rush-delivery you a new pair."

Bob nodded, as he removed his other sandal, and handed it over to Selena. "What do you have in mind?"

Selena eyed the alligator, and threw the sandal…

Bob blinked. "I don't think hitting the alligator with a sandal is effective..."

"That wasn't my target..." Selena replied back.

Right at that moment, the sandal hit what appeared to be a large ant's nest, almost enough to fit a fully-grown human, as an entire swarm of ants came crawling out. The alligator noticing the new arrivals swung its tail at the ants, but the ants started to swarm all around the alligator. It was helpless as it trashed around, as it got covered with hundreds of ants, as it was then dragged into its nest, never to be seen again.

Bob went completely pale and green at the gills upon seeing the alligator become the swarm of ant's lunch.

"Oh, God… That is definitely gonna replace Ghirahim's death in my nightmares..." Bob gagged.

"I'll pretend I know who that is." Selena responded back, as she patted Bob on the back.

Bob proceeded to vomit, right on the ground.

"Oops..." Bob whimpered, wiping the vomit off his mouth with a nearby leaf.

Right as the vomit hit the ground, any straggling ants soon turned back around and started to surround the tree.

"Bob? You still have your knife on you?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bob questioned back, holding said knife.

Selena nodded, as he handed it over to her, and she approached the hornet's hive, and started to cut it right off the branch, receiving several stings among the way. It soon gave way, as it fell onto the ground, sending hundreds of hornets into the air, targeting the ants. Selena then gave Bob back his knife, as he pocketed it.

"Quick, Bob! Jump off the other side!" Selena instructed, swatting any hornets that came her way.

Bob nodded, as hopped off, followed by Selena, as she began to hold her head.

"Ugghh..." Selena moaned.

"Selena? You okay?!" Bob asked in panic. "Crap, those hornets really got to her..."

But in Selena's mind, some memories came flooding back.

'_Fatso!'_

_'Whale!'_

_'Snorlax Wannabee!'_

_'Jenny Craig!'_

Selena began to tear up.

"No! NO! Don't call me Jenny Craig!" Selena whailed out loud.

Bob looked at Selena in concern. "Jenny Craig? Was she that girl who… Uh..." Bob tried to ask, trying not to insult Selena by accident.

He then looked right in front of him. A swarm of loctusts about the size of a football was looking at the two. Bob looked back at Selena, and at the loctusts. Without hesitation, he grabbed Selena's hand, and ran right into the swarm, swinging his oar along the way…

* * *

Bob ran, holding Selena's hand, through various swarms of insects, as in Selena's mind, the torment continued for the poor girl…

_'Sloppy Selena!'_

_'Hey, wanna cupcake, Selena?'_

_'Then have it on your face!'_

_'HAHAHAHAHA…'_

Selena started to whimper, as she looked at her pointer finger while running. She held it close to her mouth.

Bob, looking at Selena while on the run, suddenly stopped.

"No, Selena! Do **NOT** do that!" Bob warned her.

"But… I'M FAT!" Selena sobbed out loud.

Bob gave a serious look at Selena. "No, you are not! Just listen, okay? You're one of the most beautiful girls on this show!"

"That's what you wanna say..." Selena responded back.

"It is true!" Bob replied back.

"No it's not..." Selena whimpered.

Bob sighed. He knew Selena wasn't acting like her normal self, and that he had to get her to Allie right away. He looked forward in the woods, and saw what appeared to be the beach.

"Hang on tight, Selena! I'm kicking my bare feet into overdrive!" Bob instructed, as he began to make a mad dash towards the beach.

* * *

**Back at Wawanakwa…**

Chris gave off a grin at the camera.

"We're down to two more fights for this challenge! It's still anyone's game, however!" Chris announced out loud.

"But isn't this match-up technically over? One team kicked more ass than the other." Maxwell stated.

"And I will explain all of that, coming up! Right after the break!" Chris interrupted Maxwell.

Tina looked over at the exit of the Arena Building, hoping that Bob would come back in with Selena, not knowing where Bob has truly been.

"Bob hasn't been gone for this long, at all..." Tina said out loud. "And neither is Selena."

"Yeah, it has been an awful long time..." Maxwell noted. "You think we should look for thm after the challenge is all said and done?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah, I agree. While I did say I would stop worrying about Bob, I still worry about him… And Selena as well."

Maxwell gave off a smile to Tina, as he blushed.

* * *

**Confessional: If only you knew what happened…**

**Maxwell**: I do truly adore Tina, she's caring to everyone, even her own brother…

* * *

**Back with Bob and Selena...**

Now with the two having arrived at the beach, Bob made a mad dash for the Boat of Losers, set Selena down, and pushed the boat back in the water. Reboarding, he started up the engine, and started to leave the island…

"Okay, I am done with that crazy island!" Bob decalred as he began to drive the boat away from the island. He looked down at his bare feet, which had some red bumps on them, most likely from some stray ant bites. But that was neither here nor there...

"Mommy! Everyone's making fun of me!" Selena cried out loud, still really out of it.

Bob looked at Selena, and back towards the upcoming Wawanakwa Island.

"Hang tight, Selena..." Bob muttered. "I'll get you to Allie real soon..."

But all of a sudden, the motor to the boat stopped dead. Bob tried to rev up the motor, but the engine wouldn't turn.

"Damn..." Bob cursed, as he looked at Selena.

"We… We're rich?" Selena asked out loud.

At that moment, the ocean surrounding the two started to bubble. Bob, holding the oar looked down at whatever was causing the bubbling.

**SPLASH!**

In just a split moment, what appeared to be a 12 foot tall mantis rose from the ocean depths, sneering down at the two… It growled at them, as it started to lunge at both Bob and Selena...

"I… think we need a bigger boat..." Bob muttered, with the mantis shadowing both him and Selena…

* * *

Yep, cliffhanger! And right at the most critical part, too! How will the two get outta this mess?

NEXT TIME: The finale of the challenge!


	39. Glitz and Glory -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Wow, this chapter came out quicker than expected. Here's hoping you enjoy!

It's the finale of the chapter! Let's see if Bob and Selena can get outta this scrape!

* * *

The 12 foot tall mantis was lunging at the Boat of Losers, containing Bob and a currently out of it Selena.

Quickly hiding Selena in the interior, the bug missed the boat completely, leaving behind a huge wave, causing the boat to float forewards.

"Okay, Chef… I know you have something on here in case of an emergency such as this..." Bob said to himself as he opened up a foot locker. "Firearm, no. That ain't gonna do much good. A mine? Nada. ...A tube of Ichaban Lipstick for men?"

He dug even deeper, as he pulled something out in disgust.

"Mental images! That's gonna replace that alligator now!" Bob yelled out as he threw the pair of panties back in the foot locker.

He continued to look through the foot locker, as he pulled out something else.

"A flare gun! This is perfect!" Bob exclaimed, as he ducked to avoid a swipe from the giant mantis. He looked back up, and started to aim the gun at one of its arms. But the mantis knew what was going on, and swiped it off of Bob's hands.

Bob yelped, as he held the oar close to himself in self defense.

"I can't let it end this way..." Bob whimpered. "Dammit, Bob! Think!"

The mantis inched closer, as it continued to stare at Bob. It rose its arms, ready to lunge out at the kid…

But Bob dug into his pockets, pulled out his knife, and slashed back at the mantis…

The mantis let out a deafening howl, as it saw one of its arms fall off its body. With its remaining arm, it tried to swipe at Bob again, but Bob struck back.

"And now..." Bob muttered, as he dove at the flare gun on the deck, grabbed it up, and aimed it at the mantis, pulling the trigger…

The flare struck the mantis square on the head, as it howled in pain. And soon, it fell in the water, as its now dead body sunk beneath the waves…

Bob breathed a sigh of relief, as he walked over to the controls of the Boat of Losers, and attempted to turn the engine one last time.

'Vrrrrrr…'

Bob smiled, as he began to drive the boat back to Wawanakwa, all while looking at Selena.

"Hang on, Selena; we'll be there soon..." Bob said out loud.

"No… No cake…" Selena muttered out loud.

Bob sighed. "Yeah, she _really_ needs Allie, and now."

* * *

**Back on Wawanakwa…**

Chris gave off a grin to the camera. "Welcome back to Dictionary! In case you missed most of the episode, our two teams are fighting, Glitz Pit style! If you don't know what that means, look it up online. But now, this match-up is critical!"

"Like, how critical? It ain't like we're fighting for some championship belt, or anything." Hannah shrugged.

"As the fights went so far… The Seals are currently leading. But if the Penguins can win this next match-up, then they can tie it up, and were heading right into a tie-breaker match!" Chris announced out loud. "But first, let's see which two of you gonna be fighting..."

Chris pressed the button on the randomizing console, as once again, the campers faces were shown flashing by very rapidly on-screen.

"Strangely, we haven't had any repeats. We would be screwed if Selena's face showed up right now..." Ethan noted.

Soon enough, the randomizer stopped, making its decision…

"And the fighters going up for this preemptive match-up are… Kagura of the Penguins… And Yuki of the Seals!" Chris concluded.

Kagura gave off a smile. "I shall win this one! For Selena-Chan!"

Yuki also smiled back at Kagura. "I shall not go easy on you because we're friends, Kagura..."

"I wouldn't want you too." Kagura chuckled, as the two walked over to the pods…

* * *

In the locker room, Yuki pressed the button on the console, as Dana's face showed up on-screen.

"Hey, Yuki! You ready for your match-up?" Dana asked out loud.

"Ready as I'll ever be, sweetie… Maybe." Yuki responded back.

"Okay! Now, then… All you gotta do for your fight is appeal to the crowd. You know, work 'em up, and such!" Dana suggested.

Yuki chuckled. "Yeeeeeaaaahhhh, I may wanna work on my Heel terminology, hon."

"Either way, security will come escort you to the ring in a few moments, so just sit tight, 'kay?" Dana said, as the terminal went off.

Yuki then dug into her thoughts.

"Okay, how do I even work up the crowd?" Yuki asked herself. "I never really watched anything to do with fighting before..."

* * *

With Kagura in her locker room, she pressed a button on the terminal, and after doing so, Allie appeared on screen.

"Yo, Kagura! Ya ready for your fight?" Allie grinned.

"You bet! And I promise, I will keep it down to fit the alloted time slot." Kagura replied back.

"Great! Now, your objective is simple; break out one of your idol dance moves to dodge a move. Think you can do that?" Kagura asked.

"So, all I gotta do is some idol dance moves for my objective? I think I can provide that, Allie-Chan!" Kagura gave off a smile.

"Nice! Now just wait for security to escort you to the ring." Allie replied back, as the terminal went black.

Kagura rocked back and forth, waiting for security to arrive. While she was rocking, she had some stuff on her mind.

"Selena-Chan… Are you gonna be okay?"

* * *

In the Pit itself, Dirk was ready to announce the two fighters.

"And for our possible final fight of the evening, we've got two lovely ladies about ready to throw down!" Dirk announced out loud, as he looked at one of the entrances.

Yuki was standing in front of her entrance. Her theme sounded really cheerful and happy, almost like it came from a video game. (Yoshi's Island theme) "It's the babe with over 100 face paint designs, and also has a cute face to boot! Give it all up for… Yuki!"

Yuki gave off a sweet smile, as she hopped onstage. "Glad to be here, hon!"

"Glad for you to fight with us. And now, your opponent..." Dirk said out loud, as the two eyed the other entrance.

The spotlights shined down on Kagura, as she started to dance her way down stage, with her theme music playing. (Bokura Wa Ima no Naka De from Love Live) "And jamming down the stage, is the hottie from Osaka! The Asian Awesomeness herself! Give it up for… Kagura!"

Yuki blinked at Kagura's entrance. "Er… I think I saw this movie before, hon..."

"That Rocky 4 flick?" Dirk nodded in response.

"Yeah, I think that's the one I'm talking about." Yuki agreed, as Kagura hopped on-stage.

"I'm ready to get it on!" Kagura announced out loud.

"In either case, you two girls? It's time to… RUMBLE!" Dirk said, as he floated away as the gong sounded.

"Okay, think back to any moves Kagura pulled while we were on the same team..." Yuki thought, as she was pelted by what appeared to be some rice balls. "Hey, not while I'm trying to think, hon!"

"Hey, gotta use these things before those dubbers call 'em donuts!" Kagura shrugged.

She then lobbed another rice ball, to which Yuki caught. She then tossed it back, to where Kagura dodged it with ease.

"Okay, I've a feeling this may span a few episodes…" Yuki said to herself, as she reached into her pockets and pulled out some paint tubes. Squirting it on the ring, she turned her back towards Kagura, and slapped her butt, seemingly taunting her.

Kagura saw the opportunity, and charged at Yuki, not noticing the paint splat on the canvas. She soon started to slip, as Yuki looked at the audience.

"Hey, you guys! If you think I should lay down a finishing move on her, give me a hearty WHOO!" Yuki yelled out loud, as the audience reacted with cheers. "You got it!"

Kagura skidded to a halt, almost teetering to the edge. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she looked back, and saw Yuki about to toss a paintbrush at her.

"Paintball PERIL!" Yuki yelled out loud, as she lobbed the paintbrush at Kagura, sending her off the ring and onto the ground. The paintbrush then returned back towards Yuki, as she gave off a grin. "Sketched and released… Hon."

"And this match's winner goes to… Yuki!" Dirk announced, floating back down.

Yuki then hopped off-stage, and helped Kagura back up.

"Whoa… GG, Yuki-Chan..." Kagura complimented. "Who knew you could use your paintbrush as a boomerang?"

"Eh, the things teachers teach you in art class..." Yuki gave off a playful smirk, as their bodies started to disappear…

* * *

About a minute later, Chris was in front of the teams, flashing a huge grin.

"And with Yuki's victory in the books, it's safe to say that… The Seals win this challenge, and immunity!" Chris announced out loud, to which the Seals cheered, all while the Penguins looked down in defeat.

"We all know who we're ridding ourselves of..." Ethan whispered to Vikki, as the door swung opened.

Bob was standing there, holding a still out-of-it Selena, as she made a beeline towards Allie.

"Allie! Quick, we need your medical know-how, ASAP!" Bob said out loud, almost in a serious manner.

"No… No cake..." Selena muttered, with drool going down her face.

"Selena?" Tina asked in concern.

"What the hell happened?" Allie asked Bob.

"Well, I followed Selena, some hornets got ahold of us two..." Bob answered truthfully, not wanting to let the truth be known that they were on Boney Island.

Allie gave a once-over on Selena, then observed Bob as well.

"Hmm… It's a good thing you got to me in time, Bobbo." Allie commented. "Follow me to the Medical Tent; I've been trained for this kinda thing since accepting this job on Wawanakwa."

"What thing?" Dana asked out loud, all of a sudden.

"Well, it's kinda complicated..." Allie nodded back, as she motioned for Bob to come. He followed Allie, holding Selena's hand.

Once the three were out of the Arena, Luka gave a look towards Chris.

"So, what's our team's award for this challenge?" Luka asked out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, when plot stood in your way…**

**Luka**: -She is holding a ticket and is smiling warmly- Tickets to next year's Wrestlemania? Sounded like something dad would had enjoyed… Maybe I can bring Ross?

**Whitney**: -She is also holding a ticket and is grinning in delight- F*** YEAH! Wrestlemania! I know what kinda date night me and Isaac's having in the future!

* * *

**The Medical Tent**

Bob was sitting aside Selena, who fell asleep during Allie's treatment. He had on a bandage on his arm, as he looked down at it.

"Sorry for the shot, but I had to make sure to rid you of any toxins from those hornets." Allie said out loud.

"Eh, it's fine. I've been through a lot worse." Bob shrugged, as his expression went more serious. "I'm more worried about Selena, myself. After she mentioned Jenny Craig, and almost induced vomiting."

"Well, I did manage to get the toxins out of her system. But I want to know more info from you about her." Allie replied back seriously. "Is there anything else she mentioned?"

"She mentioned not wanting any cake..." Bob answered back truthfully. "Which is quite odd, being that nearly everyone loves cake."

Allie nodded, as she reached into a filing cabinet, and pulled out a folder.

"What are those?" Bob asked.

"Oh, just a record of everyone's medical history." Allie answered back truthfully. "It tells me of what I should do in case a medical emergency should arrive. Like how Peter is allergic to shrimp cocktail sauce."

"So, I guess he would go for a substitute?" Bob asked, as he realized something. "But Peter was long booted before you arrived-"

"Be lucky I'm the nurse, and not Hatchet." Allie interrupted, as Selena started to stir awake.

"Urrgghh..." Selena moaned as she looked around. "The hell happened? Bob? Allie? What..."

Bob smiled back at Selena. "How you feelin'?"

Selena blinked. "The hell even happened?"

"You got stung by hornets, somehow. Bob managed to get you here safely." Allie explained.

Selena gave a look at Bob. "Bob?"

"Yeah?" Bob asked back.

"...Thanks." Selena responded back. "So, what happened with the challenge?"

"Well… From what I understood, my team won." Bob answered back truthfully.

Selena sighed. "Figures they couldn't go without moi to back themselves up..."

She soon got up, and walked away. But not before motioning for Bob to come.

"Come, Bob. We should talk." Selena said seriously.

Bob nodded, as she began to follow Selena, leaving the medical tent, as thus Allie.

"Hmm..." Allie hummed as she looked at Selena's medical history. "Comments about Jenny Craig, talking about refusing cake, nearly educing vomiting… I'm starting to think it all lines up."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Omelette and Vikki were walking in the forest, with Vikki leading the way, and Omelette lagging not too far behind.

"So, time to make a plan of action. We vote for Selena, right?" Vikki asked out loud.

"I dunno… She may had a mope-fest earlier today after Francis exposed her baby picture..." Omelette replied back. "But she's still a part of the LGBT community. And her butt is rather cute."

"But she kinda cost us the challenge, thanks to Francis..." Vikki replied back. "Ugh, even in non-death, he is a scumbag!"

"We're inching closer to the final 10. Once one of us wins, then we'll double-team him, okay?" Omelette suggested.

"Yeah, let's change the subject quick… What kinda info did that contestant book hold during the challenge?" Vikki asked.

"Oh, that book I used to read Whitney's Tattle with? Well, I don't think it would exist IRL." Omelette answered back. "If only it did, though. I wanna see what your tattle would be."'

Vikki gave off a slight smirk. "Let me guess… You would add some kinda butt score for my entry, huh?"

"Read me like an open book, cutie." Omelette giggled.

The two gave off a high-five, as Vikki noticed something not too far in the distance.

"Hey, Omelette! Check it out!" Vikki said out loud, running towards the bushes, and pulling out what appeared to be an idol.

"Isn't that one of those Math Idols?" Omelette asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Vikki gave off a smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Other than thinking if I look good in tie-dye?" Omelette questioned back.

"If we play this thing before we place our votes, then it's a guaranteed vote-off!" Vikki replied back.

"Hey, it worked before! Though on a different target." Omelette said out loud. "This kinda plan shall not fail! Unlike Amy's Baking Company, which did. Both in ethics, and butts."

Vikki scratched her head in confusion. "Do… I really wanna know? Anyways, let's get back to camp before we're spotted with an idol."

* * *

**Confessional: Be lucky any of the Footsies aren't on Dictionary…**

**Vikki**: -She is watching something on her laptop, and bleeped out cursing is coming out of its speakers- Wow… Amy's a bitch.

* * *

Somewhere else, Bob and Selena have taken a ride to a far point in Wawanakwa. The two got off the bike, as Selena looked at Bob.

"Okay, I wanna know something… Did I say anything incriminating?" Selena asked seriously.

"Well, any cameras that were there on Boney Island were off during our time on there." Bob answered back. "And we're in a blind spot, so we're free to talk."

Selena nodded. "Okay… So, did I say anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well, you talked about… Well, to be truthful, you very nearly stuck your finger down your throat." Bob answered back truthfully. "I had to stop you."

Selena puffed a little. "Gee, way to remind me of my past, why don't ya?"

"But you bemoaned cake… I mean, who hates on cake, aside of really insane health nuts and all that doo-dah?" Bob asked back.

"Bob… You're still too young to understand what I went through." Selena replied back. "Now can we drop this Afterschool Special?"

Bob sighed. "Fine… I'll ditch the subject. But that won't make me any less concerned about you, ya hear?"

Bob then looked around, and noticed something in one of the bushes. He walked over to the bush, and pulled something out.

"Hey, isn't that one of those Chris Idols?" Selena asked out loud.

"Yeah, it is." Bob answered back, as he observed it. "And it looks like the real deal, to boot!"

He then gave off a sweet smile at Selena. "You want it?"

"Huh? Why me?" Selena asked, a bit curious as to why Bob would want to give up a powerful object.

"Well, you need it more than I do. And besides, there's a chance that everyone may be gunning for you." Bob answered back, as he placed the Idol into her hands.

"You… Really want me to have this?" Selena asked, as Bob nodded. "Okay… But it shall be our little secret, 'kay?"

The two then looked up in the sky.

"So… We've got a few hours before I gotta head to the campfire. How about I teach you how to win your Hannah's heart?"

Bob blushed in embarrassment. "Aw, Selena..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Maxwell and Tina were sitting on the beach, their feet getting soaked by the waves.

"Hey, Maxwell?" Tina asked out loud.

"Yeah, Tina?" Maxwell asked back.

"I'm concerned about Selena." Tina answered. "Sure, she may share off that... unpleasant vibe of people I met back in Junior High, but still..."

"Yeah, if I could, I tear Francis a new one..." Maxwell growled.

"Now, now. Violence never solved anything; I know first-hand." Tina warned.

"Still, I wish we could do something to cheer her up..." Maxwell said out loud.

Tina did some thinking, and smiled.

"You know, maybe we outta give it the ol' college try, huh?" Tina suggested, as the two got up, and planned on cheering Selena up. But along the way, they passed by Omelette and Vikki.

"Hey, what you two up to?" Omelette asked out loud.

"Just hoping to cheer Selena up." Tina answered back.

"You need our advice?" Vikki offered. "Besides, she's kinda in a mope-fest right now."

"Yeah, we could use some assistance." Maxwell nodded.

Vikki gave off a smile, and reached into her pockets, and pulled out a notepad. Writing some stuff down, she then gave it over to Tina.

"Er… You know, this strat may work for emo chicks, but I don't think Selena fits the criteria." Tina said out loud. "Besides, where can we even get blood pudding on this isle, anyway?"

"What do you expect for my experiences? I never even done sweet sixteens for the spoiled before." Vikki replied back, as she took back the notepad.

"Yeah, or been invited to one, too." Omelette added in. "Knowing our luck, we be laughed out of the building if we ever arrived. Or be hurled across the street by some burly security guard."

"...I've expect that coming from Candace's cartoons, to be honest." Vikki replied back, as she made some corrections to the list and handed it back to Maxwell. "Anyways, we gotta head off to elimination soon. You think you can deal a great surprise for her?"

Maxwell nodded, as he saluted. "I shall do you proud, Vik!"

"Nice!" Vikki smiled warmly.

"With this plan under our belt, or lack thereof, we shall give Selena a surprise she'll never forget!" Tina smiled back.

* * *

**Confessional: Here's hoping.**

**Maxwell**: -Reads list- Okay, first off… A cake! ...Yeah, we may have to go to the shop for that one. Can we order cake via a drone yet?

**Tina**: Sun is nearing the horizon, elimination is usually at nighttime… We've got plenty of time.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

A few hours passed, as the sun has already set, and the Penguins, sans Selena, were awaiting Chris' arrival in front of the campfire. In the meantime, they were talking amongst themselves.

"Man, the heck Selena's at?" Omelette asked out loud. "It's nearly time for elimination time, and she's still MIA."

"Yeah, I'm worried too, Omelette-Chan." Kagura answered back. "I tried to ask Allie-Chan about her whereabouts, but she left the Medical Tent before I even got there."

"You needn't look any further." Selena said, as she walked from the darkness and sat down next to Kagura. Kagura gave her an affectionate pat on the leg.

"Selena!" Hannah smiled.

"Don't mind me; I've came." Selena replied back out loud. "I didn't miss the whole vote off, did I?"

"Nope, but you did cut it close, dudette." Chris remarked back, walking behind his oil container podium. "Either case, you all blew it at the pit, and now one of you is about to split! But before I rhyme any more, I've got some questions for you all!"

"Lay it on us, Chris!" Omelette winked back.

"Well, you're in luck, because you're first, Omelette! What would my tattle be?" Chris asked.

Omelette blinked for a bit. "Um… Let me think for a bit… Okay! This here is the Host of the Most, Chris McLean! HP is 70, Attack is 3, and Defense is 1! He often mugs to the camera every so often, but overall, is someone who's mostly pleasant to hang around with! …Was that good?"

"It's… passable." Chris nodded, as he looked over at Selena. "Selena! How are you feeling, after what Francis pulled?"

"To be truthful, I would rather stomp him, then tattoo him, then hang him, and then kill him. But murder is still illegal..." Selena pouted. "F***in' troll..."

Ethan looked over at Hannah. "Hey, did those choices of words sound familiar to you?"

"Perhaps to my folks back at home." Hannah replied back.

"Wow, Selena… You're quite angry tonight, aren't ya?" Chris questioned back. "And finally, Hannah! You gave off the quickest match of the night! Got any pointers on how to kick butt like you?"

Hannah smiled back. "Well, kicking butt should only be used as a last resort. Unless you're an action movie hero, then kick butt first, chew gum, and ask questions after you mopped the floor up with everyone!"

"Words to live by, Hannah!" Omelette grinned, giving the young goth a high-five. Hannah returned it, and sent Omelette backwards a bit, before being caught by Vikki.

"Oops, sorry!" Hannah apologized.

"Now with that said, it's time to vote-" Chris said out loud, as Vikki raised her hand.

"Chris, can I play this right now?" Vikki asked, forking over the Math Idol.

The host inspected it. "The rules of Dictionary states that if an Idol is real, then it can be used. This..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Is the REAL Math Idol! Therefore, Vikki has double the voting power!" Chris announced. "Now, if there aren't any more idols to be played, then get to voting!"

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time! Hope you're not out!**

**Vikki**: -She holds up her votes- You're a sweet girl, but we need some toughness if we're gonna win. Sorry!

**Ethan**: Gotta go Selena for this one… Please don't hurt me!

**Selena**: What a day, huh? Either way, gotta vote for you. -She holds up her vote-

**Kagura**: Who to vote for… Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

Once the final person (Hannah) returned back from voting, Chris returned with a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, you know the deal; if I call out your name, come up and retrieve your marshmallow-" Chris said out loud.

"Hold up, host!" Selena yelled out loud, as she shot up onto her feet, and held up the Chris Idol found earlier. "I would like to play this on me right now."

Chris took the Idol and observed it closely.

"The rules of Dictionary… You already heard it before. But this… is a REAL Chris Idol! Therefore, any votes against Selena are now null and void!" Chris announced, handing Selena a marshmallow. "Here's your marshmallow."

"Thank you!" Selena accepted the marshmallow, and went back to the other campers.

"Now… Barring any other interruptions, the next marshmallow goes to… Ethan!"

"Hannah, you're safe too."

"Omelette… Your butt stays on the island as well."

Soon, it was down to Vikki and Kagura. The two of them looked nervous, but not as much as Selena was. Chris held up the final marshmallow.

"Kagura… Vikki… One of you is about to be headed home. But I can safely say that this person is not gonna be..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Vikki."

Vikki caught her marshmallow, as Kagura smiled happily.

"Oh, well. No worries; I had fun." Kagura shrugged.

"What?!" Selena yelled out in horror, upon learning that her closest friend has been given the boot.

Vikki winced, as she looked over at Selena's pained expression, and at Kagura.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure who to vote for!" Vikki said out loud as she shot up. "Take me, instead!"

"No, take me! Kagura deserves it more than I do!" Selena yelled out.

"Sorry, but no can do!" Chris replied back. "But you are free to say goodbye to Kagura at the dock if you want to."

Selena sighed; there was nothing more she could do…

* * *

Over at the Dock of Shame, the entire team was ready to bid their Asian friend a fond farewell. Hannah gave her a huge hug.

"Sayonara, Kagura! If it makes you feel any better, I caught the latest episode of Osaka's Got Talent, and you and Kirby got eliminated at the same time." Hannah said out loud.

"You always remain awesome, Hannah-Chan!" Kagura hugged back.

Ethan was next, as he also hugged Kagura. "I'll miss you, Kagura!"

"Hey, we can always eMail each other. Or Skype? Either way, you should work your magic on Yuki-Chan." Kagura suggested.

Omelette gave Kagura a hug and a grin. "If there's any posterior more awesomer than Vikki's, then it's yours." Omelette gave off a grin, as Vikki blushed modestly. "You shall be missed!"

Kagura gave off a giggle. "Never change, Omelette-Chan. Never change."

Vikki also gave off a hug. "Yeah, excuse my friend here… Still, I did NOT want it to end that way! Still, we shall miss you!"

"And you're free to visit my country anytime!" Kagura suggested.

Selena was last, as she looked down.

"I… didn't want it to end this way." Selena lamented. "I already went through enough crap today, and to see you voted off? Why you?"

Kagura put a hand on Selena's shoulder. "Sometimes, this is how the world works… But you can't give in when things look their bleakest. You gotta jump right back in and fight the good fight. And look how far you're gonna go; you've got some good friends, a sweet ride… You are gonna do something big someday. And besides, Quentin's waiting for me at this Playa."

Selena nodded, as she hugged Kagura tight. "I shall win this for you..."

The hug lasted a good while, before the honk of the Boat of Losers honked its horn, signaling that it was time for Kagura to go.

"Well, it's time for me to go." Kagura smiled. "So long, Total Drama! And always remember, everyone! あなたはいつも最高のままです！

Kagura then boarded the boat, as it sailed off into the night, with everyone watching it fade away into the horizon…

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa…**

**Selena**: How can I go on without Kagura? I… I need a snack…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall, the Seals were busy preparing for a surprise for Selena.

"Wow, who knew that cake deliveries could be done via a drone these days?" Maxwell questioned out loud. "Anyways, we've done a lot for a small amount of time."

"Yeah! If this doesn't cheer up Selena, then I don't know what will!" Tina smiled back.

"Unless I try cheering her up?" Bob asked.

"Maybe I can sneak onto the set of the next 50 Shades movie and ask for one of the actor's autograph?" Whitney suggested.

Bob blinked. "I… don't think she likes that kinda kinky stuff."

"Okay, then how about I score Danielle's autograph from American Pickers?" Whitney continued.

"Is she that chick with all the sweet ink?" Luka asked out loud.

"You betchya!" Whitney winked back. "I think she rides motorcycles. Win-Win!"

"But you should know a lot about Selena, sweetie. Both you, Tina, and Luka were roomies with her in the first half of this game." Yuki said out loud.

"I… Kinda ignored her, to be honest. Besides, I highly doubt make-up looks good on me." Whitney replied back.

Tina giggled. "Well, you are the most tomboyish girl on this island."

"And I'm proud of it!" Whitney gave off a grin.

"Guys! She's coming!" Isaac said out loud, as everyone hid.

Soon enough, Selena opened up the door, and looked all around.

"Hello?" Selena said out loud, as…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY SURPRISE PARTY!" Everyone shouted out loud.

But instead of a surprised expression, Selena gave off a scowl.

"A surprise? A SURPRISE?!" Selena yelled back. "I just went through the worst day of my life, and you expect me to cheer up? Especially after I lost my best friend?"

Everyone was silent at that response.

"Dude… That means Kagura got the boot?" Luka questioned.

"AUUUUGGGHHH!" Selena yelled out in frustration. "Why don't you all just leave me alone?!"

"But we all wanted to cheer you up. It was my idea..." Tina admitted.

"Well, you just all had to make it even WORSE!" Selena screamed, as she noticed the cake nearby. She picked it up and hurled it at Whitney, clobbering her with it. "Also, I! HATE! CAKE!"

Selena ran out of the Mess Hall, slamming the door behind her, as everyone looked at the entrance in shock and concern.

"Man, I haven't seen someone this PO'ed since I came home from my first night as a Peaceful Paw and my folks caught me..." Luka stated.

"Boy, I'll say..." Whitney nodded, trying to wipe her face clean from the mess of cake on her face.

Tina sighed, as Maxwell put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What have I done?" Tina asked out loud. "What have we done?"

"We done nothing wrong; we only wanted to help." Maxwell reassured.

"Yeah, but still..." Tina replied back.

Bob wanted to walk out and help Selena, but was held back by Isaac.

"No can do, Bob; best to let her let off some steam." Isaac recommended.

Bob nodded. "Well… Let's get all this cleaned up… Ain't nothing we can do about it now..."

* * *

**Confessional: Yikes… Again.**

**Tina: **All I wanted to do was help… -She sniffs a little-

* * *

Elsewhere, Selena parked her bike close to the cliffside, and inhaled…

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNN!" Selena cried out loud, as she punched the ground.

* * *

On the Dock, Chris was ready to send out the outro.

"Well… That happened. But that's why it's called Total Drama..." Chris said out loud. "But these questions arises! What's with Selena's hatred of cake? Will Bob cheer her up? Will I be even more awesomer? And who will be the next one out? Find out next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

A while after the mess from the failed surprise party was cleaned up and in a garbage bin, Dirk grinned.

"This is gonna be perfect..." Dirk said to himself. "Sure, it needs some cleaning, but… Oh, you'll see..."

Taking the contents from the bin, he started to run off, as he skidded to a complete halt.

"_Life is like a Hurricane, here on Blood Rock!" _Dana sung to herself.

"Crap, how do I get past an upbeat gal confident about ducks?" Dirk asked himself, as he pulled out what appeared to be a playing card, and tossed it towards Dana's feet. She soon picked it up.

"A holograpic Turtonator card?" Dana asked herself, as Dirk ran swiftly to his trailer, and closed the door.

"Whew..." Dirk breathed a sigh of relief. "What a relief."

Soon, his door was knocked on, as Dirk looked around. It didn't take too long for the door to be opened, as Dana stepped inside.

"Er, does this belong to you, Dirk?" Dana asked. "I figured it would be yours, due to who else would use a rose pattern backing for a card protector sheet?"

She looked around the room, and raised an eyebrow.

"And why do you've got that bag of garbage in your room, anyway?" Dana asked out loud.

Dirk sighed. He knew he was caught.

"I might as well tell all, my sweet senorita..." Dirk nodded in response.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Ethan – Selena (Doesn't count)**

**Hannah – Selena (Doesn't count)**

**Kagura - Vikki**

**Omelette - Kagura**

**Selena – Ethan**

**Vikki - Kagura (Vote Doubled)**

* * *

****Eliminated: ****Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Danny, Nuva, Francis, Alec, Gina, Ugra, Quentin, Candace, Ross, Xander, Kagura

* * *

****Elimination Notes: Kagura****

First off, where do I even begin with her? She was more or less an idea I had at the beginning: What if two audition tapes got switched and their respective contestants ended up on their opposite show they auditioned for? In this case, it was Kagura. While she was a bit confused on not being on her show of choice, she soon adapted and became a vital part of the Flounders prior to the split, and also became a good friend to all, including Quentin. Her friendship with Selena, I more or less threw in, seeing the kinda fun I could have with the two. Also, prior to her, there was barely any positive K contestants, let alone no positive K contestants in any TD story based around the alphabet theme. (Well, at the time; Kasimar and Kim's getting better.) So Kagura was a breath of fresh air for that letter. But like her or not, this was her time to go.

NEXT TIME: It's a cart race on the island! But not any carts you know!

**Kagura**: Arigato!

BaconBaka OUT!


	40. Mikoshi Kart 64 -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites**: Yeeeaahh, been a while since the last chapter, huh? Well, I kinda got busy with Geeks VS Populars. In either case, we're back in action!

Anyways, its time for the next chapter!

****Yuki's Face Paint: ******A Dango ****[L]****, and a Tulip ****[R]**

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to deliver the recap of the previous episode. He had on samurai garb.

"Last time, on Dictionary..."

"Our two teams had to fight it in the Pit! Or more specifically, in the Glitz Pit, virtually! But things went all wary early on, when Francis managed to hack his way into the challenge… Again. Seriously, dude? You lost! Get over it! Anyways, he insulted Selena to the point that she ran out in tears. And even though the Penguins would try to fight on, the Seals would score a victory, leaving the Penguins to be sent to the Campfire, to where Kagura went sayonara. And afterwards, Selena got a bit too triggered about cake and had a meltdown."

"Now..." Chris began to say, as his cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah? Seriously?! My outfit triggers you? The word triggered triggers you? Ugh..."

He then gave a look at the camera.

"12 campers remain. What will happen to Selena? Find out on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

"I now have some apologies to deliver… Who knew they're offended by the word samurai?"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

In Dirk's room, Dirk and Dana were looking at each other. Dirk was caught by Dana, and was ready to reveal all.

"Okay… Before you tell all, I can't help but see that you were carefully observing Maxwell these last few days. Why was that?" Dana asked. "You aren't… Trying to steal Tina away from him, are ya?"

But Dirk simply held his hand up. "Oh, no-no-no. That isn't my intent at all. I'm only wanting to make sure that he's a good boyfriend to her."

Dana raised an eyebrow, as she kept on looking at Dirk.

"But they haven't even hooked up yet." Dana said, as she folded her arms. "Now can you tell me why you've got trashed party supplies?"

"Simple… Tomorrow is Maxwell's birthday." Dirk answered back. "And I'm wanting to make it into a surprise for him."

"I… don't think a surprise party would even work. The campers tried to do that for Selena, and, well, you probs know how that turned out." Dana replied back.

"Oh, but it gets even sweeter, my sweetie… It's his sweet 16th." Dirk gave off a wink. "That's a big deal, at that."

"Okay, you have me at that. But do we seriously have to use the trash for his birthday? He did have to live under crummy conditions in his youth… Seeing trash decorations may… Well, bring back bad memories." Dana replied back.

Dirk closed his eyes. "Well, you've got me there. Okay. Think there's an all-night party supply place around the mainland?"

"Let alone anything open all night that's anime theme and doesn't border into Hentai or tentacle territory?" Dana asked. "That… may prove to be difficult. We may need some help on this front. To the Internet!"

* * *

**Confessional: Help! We need somebody! Help!**

**Dana**: Okay, I know that Maxwell's fave genre is a tie between magical girl and slice of life. So that more or less nixes a lot of things off our list.

**Dirk**: I always knew that from the two's interaction, Maxwell and Tina were made for each other. You've picked a really awesome gal, my lovely fella…

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was asleep in their rooms, and deep in their dreams. None of them noticed the two balls of light currently coming down from the heavens…

"Is this… The Maxwell she's always with?" One of the balls questioned. It appeared to have a feminine voice.

"I would guess so, hon. He is sleeping in something anime-themed." The second ball of light answered back, in a more masculine voice. "That, and his kitten is sleeping on top of him."

The feminine ball of light noticed Kanata, sleeping on Maxwell, snuggling with a plushie of a cheeseburger nearby.

"Always chasin' those cheeseburgers..." The feminine ball of light chuckled. "Anyway, should we dissolve into our true selves now?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't make no sense in not doing so in front of our daughter's boyfriend..." The masculine ball of light answered back.

The two balls of light then separated, and formed into what appeared to be two angels. The male one was Asian, and was smiling down at Maxwell, while the female one was Caucasian and also smiling at Maxwell.

"He looks like you when you were his age, honey." The female giggled back.

"At least she's picked a good guy." The male replied back, as Maxwell started to stir awake. "Darling, he's starting to wake."

Maxwell soon opened his eyes, and saw the two angels looking down at him.

"...This is swiftly going into _Angel Beats_ territory." Maxwell stated. "Who are you guys?"

"We're known as Mr. and Mrs. Manami, Mr. Spitz." The female angel answered truthfully and gently. "Tina's birth parents."

Maxwell's eyes went wide. He was meeting Tina's parents… Her dead parents.

"Very nice to meet you two." Maxwell said respectively, shaking their hands. "But, what brings you two down here?"

"Nothing, really. Except to tell you that you'll be one lucky guy someday." Mr. Manami answered back with a smile. "Maybe not tomorrow, but soon."

"And to also let you in on a warning." Mrs. Manami interrupted. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what's the warning? I'm sure that Gravlei jerk is burning in the 6th circle of Hell by now." Maxwell stated. "That, and I heard from Luka that she was petrified and that explosion most likely shattered her. So no worries about her rising from the grave."

"No, nothing like that. This warning concerns your friends as well. So, you may wanna pass it on." Mr. Manami said out loud. "You all are ready to fight, are ya?"

"Well, considering we did take on Gravlei's goons… Yeah, we are." Maxwell answered back truthfully.

"Good. Now, we better go. Good luck with your future, and the contest!" Mrs. Manami said out loud, as the two angels dissolved back into two balls of light, and went up into the sky, as Maxwell watched.

"...Man, Tina's never gonna believe this one, not no bit." Maxwell shook his head. "Even Konata never met her mom."

"Prrrr..." Kanata purred in her sleep.

"You said it, Kanata..." Maxwell seemingly agreed.

* * *

**Confessional: He's the second person to touch an angel… New record on this show?**

**Maxwell**: They brought forth a real sweet daughter… I'm so proud of them; shame they had to die when they did.

**Isaac**: I felt the same feeling in that room last night when Betty visited me a few days ago… Did something happen?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mainland…

The Boat of Losers pulled up at the dock, as both Dana and Dirk departed. They were currently looking down at a map on their phone, all while some misty rain fell.

"Okay, project Birthday Party for Maxwell is a go!" Dana grinned, as she was holding an umbrella. "First off, some awesome present for him. You've got any suggestions?"

"Simply put, how about a new pillowcase featuring an anime female?" Dirk offered.

"But he's always around Tina these days; I highly doubt a pillowcase will do him justice now." Dana responded back.

"Then, maybe an anime figurine will do? They're always all the rage for people like him." Dirk gave off a grin.

"You're on the right page there, Dirk. Plus, I did look at his likes and dislikes on his social medias, and… Well, I think I have it figured out." Dana continued to talk. "Now… Onwards, to the nearest anime store!"

"Right!" Dana grinned, as she looked down at her phone. "How about this place called Wonderland Sweets? It's filled with all sorts of anime goodness and lolita dresses!"

"I… think there are lolita suits?" Dirk asked back.

"Probably, if those are a thing. Let's do it!" Dana grinned, as the two started to walk towards their destination. "Maybe I may score one of those dresses for myself?"

* * *

At Wonderland Sweets, the two entered the shop, and saw that the entire place was nearly devoid of life. J-Pop music was blaring softly in the background.

"The heck's going on? Usually, this place is jumping." Dana said to Dirk. "Something must be up."

"Maybe it's the fact that it's late at night?" Dirk suggested.

"Not even that; this was supposed to be a nice neighborhood, at that." Dana replied back. "I'm gonna find an employee; see what's going on here."

Dana walked over to a service counter, and rang a bell sitting on the counter. Almost instantly…

"NOOOOOO! They're back!" An employee holding a baseball bat screamed out from under the counter, as she peeked her head out and saw Dana and Dirk standing there. "Oh, you aren't with them..."

"Them? We just arrived in town a few minutes ago. What do you mean by them?" Dana asked back.

All of a sudden, the music from the speakers suddenly faded out, and some spooky music started to play over the speakers.

"I think after this, I'll remove Po Town's theme from our selection of music. Anyways, a couple days ago, this gang calling this the Torturous Tarantulas decided to set up shop and… Well, as the name explains, they started to run amok all across our shops. Many decided to close their doors until the gang leaves town… We're the only ones who decided to stay open." The employee explained, twirling her finger over her dyed pastel blue hair. "Nobody's been brave enough to take them on."

"Not even the local law enforcement?" Dirk asked.

"Their big boss man threatened the chief that if he tried anything… His daughter would be found the next morning… In pieces." The employee answered back.

"That is just plain wrong..." Dana shook her head.

"What's even worse is that before you arrived, they hit up our shop, and managed to steal a very valuable statuette from this store…" The employee said, as she sighed in frustration. "Ugh, we can't send the cops, we can't send our employees..."

Dana listened in on every word the employee said. Suddenly, she sported a smile.

"Don't you worry your pretty dyed head of yours, ma'am; Dana and Dirk's on the case!" Dana declared out loud. "We'll get that statuette back."

"Er, Dana?" Dirk asked out loud.

"Really? In either case, you may want to know where they usually hang out..." The employee replied back, as she began to write down some directions.

* * *

Now outside, Dana and Dirk were making their way to where that gang could be hiding out.

"Babe, I know you wanna help, but are you getting yourself over your head?" Dirk asked out loud. "These are GANG MEMBERS we're dealing with here! They won't be forking over that statuette without a fight! And considering their threat to the city's police chief..."

"Oh, Dirk… You've don't know me well enough. My combat experiences in my life so far were against an entire camp, said camp's strongly built bodyguard, a skeleton pirate reanimated, and some of Gravlei's goons." Dana replied back. And two outta those three groups were highly trained; these are only lowly street punks lookin' for a beatin'."

"I just don't wanna see ya get hurt, love." Dirk said out loud.

"Hey, I just don't like seeing other people get pushed around; I been through it first-hand, but have since taken a strong, iron will against this kinda crap." Dana continued. "And now, I wanna help protect those who can't protect themselves."

Dirk gave off a smile. "You're one awesome babe, you know that?"

Suddenly, Dana held up a hand as she stopped. She soon looked forward. "Hold up, Dirk… I spot two figures ahead…"

Dirk looked forward as well. "Think those are our guys?"

"Well, who else would look like some random thug from an arcade beat-em-up?" Dana questioned back, as she observed the scene further.

The two thugs looked like they were punching a random bystander. Dana and Dirk were shocked at the scene going on.

"Yep, they are most likely thugs. Not that gentleman-like, as well." Dirk nodded, as Dana ran ahead. "Dana?!"

"No time to talk, it's time for action!" Dana declared, continuing to run ahead…

* * *

In an alley, two thugs have taken a random person on the street, and were using him as a punching bag. The thugs were dressed in punk garb, and had several piercings on themselves.

"Ahhh, such a shame that you had to come across us two, the baddest and cruelest of our elite group..." One of the thugs sneered, laying another punch on their hostage.

"Ugh..." The hostage spat out some blood.

"And what's with that camera around your neck, you some kinda tourist?" The second thug questioned. "That thing looks old and outdated!"

The hostage growled. "Don't you dare call my camera old and outdated..."

The second thug soon ripped the camera off the hostage's neck, as he rose it above his head.

"And soon, you will learn not to f*** with us, the Torturous Tarantulas!" The thug holding the camera declared, as he was about to throw it onto the ground…

But he was unsuccesful, as a green and blue blur kicked the thug in the face, and grabbed the camera away from the thug.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" The first thug questioned, angered as he dropped their hostage.

The green and blue blur turned out to be Dana, as she ran towards the hostage, and handed the camera back.

"Bud, you may wanna hang back." Dana suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The former hostage replied back, as he ran off. The first thug soon lifted Dana by her neck, as Dirk ran into the scene and threw a rose at the thug's hand, dropping her.

"Ugh, vigilantes..." The second thug growled, getting up. "Or two hapless folks playing superhero."

Dirk, having caught up to Dana, panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Uff… Man, you run fast for your age..." Dirk said, as Dana stood next to him.

"Okay, you two. Word says that you've been terrorizing townsfolk. And it's our duty to stop it." Dana declared. "Yep, just your average 15 year old girl, and her sidekick who's donning a mask for some reason!"

"So, what if we were?" The first thug smirked. "And there's no chance you can stop us… You're talking to two of the members of the Torturous Tarantulas!"

"Wait, there's more of you guys?" Dana questioned.

"Yeah. You wanna meet 'em all?" The second thug questioned.

"Noooooo thank you." Dana shook her head, as she noticed something near a dumpster...

An animesque statuette.

"Also, did you swipe that statuette from Wonderland Sweets?" Dana asked out loud.

"What, those anime retards? They were easy for us!" The first thug answered back with a smirk. "But, I'm afraid you've heard too much. Shred?"

"Yeah, Razz?" Shred, the second thug asked back.

"Let's f*** them up!" Razz responded back, as they lept out at Dana and Dirk.

Razz took on Dana, as he laid a few punches onto her stomach. Dana retaliated by kneeing her opponent a few times, and finishing off with a kick, sending him a few feet back. Razz soon got back up and kicked at Dana, but the Gal Pal ducked under the kicks, and countered with a punch of her own.

With Shred, he too was punching at Dirk, as the masked intern punched back. The gang member soon had an idea, as he grabbed Dirk's mask, and started to pull at it… But Dirk had other ideas. Taking out a switchblade, he cut at the mask's string, releasing it from him and sending Shred back.

Dirk blinked, letting his beautiful blue eyes catch some of the misty rainfall, before pocketing the blade, and continuing the fight.

Razz continued the fight, letting off a few punches, to which Dana dodged. The Intern soon noticed the lid to a trash can, and started to use it as a shield, blocking the punches being given to her.

"What the f***?" Razz asked, getting more and more frustrated at the two Interns being able to outlast them.

Both Dirk and Dana stepped back, as they nodded at each other, as they delivered one final kick to the two thieves.

"Ugggghhh..." Shred moaned in pain, as Dana walked over to the statue that was stolen from Wonderland Sweets, and pocketed it in her bag.

"I believe I'll be taking that." said Dana with a grin. "Thank you!"

"Now with that settled, shall we get back to that shop?" asked Dirk. "We both got kinda banged up during that brawl."

Dana nodded, as the two started to make their way back to the shop.

"You've got some pretty handsome eyes… You ever asked any girls out?" Dana asked.

"Well, I did have several girlfriends in the past..." Dirk answered back, as the two walked away.

But in the distance, someone was watching the two. A sadistic smirk soon grew on their face…

* * *

Early the next morning, Omelette entered the Mess Hall, holding a pad of paper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I've have seen the light!" Omelette shouted out loud.

"Um, would that hurt you if that ever happened?" Vikki questioned.

"Nope, even better!" continued Omelette, as she held out a pad of paper. "After a late night of sugary beverages, I bestow upon everyone… These list of rules involving posteriors!"

Vikki took a peek at the top of the paper. "Um, the word Commandments is crossed out."

Tina blinked. "Why do I get the feeling we're all going to Hell?"

"Well, I planned on calling these the Butt Commandments, but after much thought, I changed my mind." Omelette shrugged, as she handed the pad of paper over to Vikki. "Wouldn't want to go to the actual place, wouldn't we?"

Vikki blushed a bit as she read the first rule.

"Rule 1: Thou shall keep your butt round and plush." Vikki read, as she squeezed her butt. "No prob there."

"Why would you have a prob, Vik?" Omelette winked back.

Whitney took the pad, as she read the next rule.

"Rule 2: Tattooing your butt is A-OK! Just don't get a tat of a butt on your butt." read Whitney, as she blushed a deep red.

"Okay, I'll bite." Isaac chuckled. "What cheek did you get inked on?"

Whitney sighed playfully. "It was the right butt cheek. It was of a blue tulip bulb… I was on the hugest sugar high at the time..."

"Can I see?" Isaac asked, blushing.

"Eeeeehhhh… Maybe later." blushed Whitney, lightly punching Isaac on the shoulder, as Luka took the pad.

"Rule 3: Always admit that you farted. Unanswered farts can be considered bad karma for your butt." read Luka. "Yeeeeaaahhh, shouldn't had those beans last night."

"So, you admit you farted in your sleep last night?" Hannah asked.

"Ah, shut up..." Luka gave off a giggle at Hannah, as the Mess Hall started to rumble.

"HEY!"

The entire cast was alarmed at the sudden shake, and the sudden loud voice.

"Crap! I think we may have done a bad!" yelled Luka, as she handed the pad over to Yuki. "Quick, hide the evidence! Make some origami outta it or something!"

"Will do!" Yuki smiled back. "But I think the word butt will still appear somewhere, hon."

Omelette looked up at the ceiling. "God, I'm sorry that I used the word Commandments for fun!"

"I NEED THE ASSISTANCE OF ONE TINA MINAMI!" The loud voice boomed out loud.

Tina blinked, as Omelette grinned at the gamer girl.

"Dude, a mission from God… NICE!" said Omelette. "I lend you my shades, my hat, and a suit, but I need them for keeping the light outta my peeps."

"Well, let's see what he wants." Tina nodded back. "But seriously, I always thought God was a guy..."

She soon walked outside, as Vikki gave off a look towards Omelette.

"Okay, fine. No more using Bible stuff for my general amusement." sighed Omelette.

* * *

**Confessional: Leave that to Davey and Goliath.**

**Omelette**: Next time, I shall use the book of Wicca to determine awesome butts! No harm can come outta that!

* * *

Tina stepped outside, and looked up at who was visiting.

"Guys? It ain't God in an Old Testament mood, so no need to panic!" Tina announced, as she continued to look up, to see Gina, sitting on top of her robot. "Gina? What are you doing here? I thought you were booted days ago."

"I was! But I needed your advice, and being I got the keys to a space-combat robot that can also visit the Land of the Rising Sun… Well, who else to visit than the one person who knows this kinda stuff?" admitted Gina from a loudspeaker.

"I'll bite." Tina nodded back. "What'cha need?"

"Well… Is this… Tepig… That's what it's called… a Gen 1 Pokemon?" Gina asked out loud, holding a Tepig plushie.

"No, it's the Gen 5 starter!" Tina yelled back, as Gina tossed the Tepig plushie down at Tina, to which she caught it. "What's really going on to give away a free plushie outta the blue?"

"Well… It's a certain someone's birthday today, and… Well, we gotta celebrate it. Or he'll post pictures of us in our underwear online." Gina muttered.

Tina shook her head. "Francis. Figures..."

"So, I went to you for your opinion." continued Gina. "You're the expert in this kinda field."

"It shouldn't be too hard for you as well, there's like, 800 of those little guys!" Tina yelled back up.

"Well, should I announce what Pokemon I may be holding, and if it's not what Francis likes, I give it to you?" Gina asked.

"You got it!" Tina gave off a salute.

Gina then reached behind her back, and pulled out a plushie. "Is… This Trubbish one of the originals?"

"Nope!" Tina answered back, as she caught the Trubbish plushie.

"Okay. Now… What about Joltik? Is that one?" Asked Gina.

"Nada!" Answered Tina, catching the plushie.

"Smeargle?"

"Nein!"

"Maractus?"

"Ani!"

* * *

**Confessional: 31 plushies later…**

**Tina**: -Her arms are stacked with several plushies, with her face and half her upper body being obscured by them- Well, 3 outta 35 ain't bad… Now, what to do with the other 32…

* * *

After Tina was done putting away the plushies she got from Gina, she reentered the Mess Hall, and noticed that Bob was looking a bit worried.

"Bob? You seem kinda down. What's wrong?" asked Tina, sitting down next to her psuedo little brother.

"I haven't seen or heard from Selena at all last night..." answered Bob. "I asked Dana where she could have wondered off to, but she didn't see her."

"And she didn't come back into the girl's side of the cabin at all before I went to bed." Hannah admitted.

"It's true; she didn't come in at all last night." said Omelette in a serious tone. "No motorcycle or anything woke us up at all."

"And I even tried looking around this morning, but didn't find her as well." Vikki continued. "Or course, granted that she is on a motorcycle, and I have either my tiny clown car, or my unicycle, none of which could catch up to a hog like hers..."

Soon enough, Chris entered, wearing what appeared to be a Japanese kimono. Dana soon followed, wearing a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, almost straight out of a shojo anime.

"Campers! It's nearly time for your next challenge!" Chris announced. "And you can guess what the theme of this challenge is just by looking at both me and Dana."

"So, it's gonna be Japanese based?" Ethan asked, as Chris nodded.

Dana gave off a shrug. "I was gonna be a geisha, but they were sold out of geisha outfits and white powder paint."

"I could have provided some for you." Vikki spoke out loud. "I did bring some if I really needed to do some clowning activities, but considering my last clown act involved little kids, I didn't wanna give them coulrophobia early on. That, and Gravlei scorched my outfit."

"In either case, please report outside for more info!" Chris finished, as he left the Mess Hall.

The rest of the campers started to disembark, as Dana looked over at Vikki, and quickly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Vik?" Dana asked. "I could use your assistance."

"Hm? For what?" Vikki questioned back.

"Well… Today's someone's birthday, and we… wanna give them a surprise party." Dana answered back. "Now, I know you tried to do this with Selena last night, and… Well, we all know how that turned out. And seeing that you are a bit of a party planner..."

Vikki gave off a smile. "You know it. But just one small detail."

"Yeah?" Dana asked.

"I've… Never did a party for an otaku before. Let alone many that involved teenagers." Vikki admitted, as she pulled out a pad. "Last time, I tried to fit the part, but considering that half everyone had snakebite piercings..."

She soon showed Dana the pad, as the Intern raised an eyebrow.

"Um, don't get offended at me, but… Are those hearts on your cheeks permanent?" Dana asked.

"By this point, yeah." Vikki shrugged as she looked at her pad. "Okay, we can knock face painting off the list. Unless someone knows how to do any symbols from anime..."

"I'll try to rope Yuki in. Face painting's her specialty." Dana remarked.

"Balloon animals? Well, I did make balloon emo signs at that party… I think balloon anime characters shouldn't be no prob for me." Vikki gave off a smile. "Though nothing too complicated."

"I gotchya. Now… Let's see who we can use..." Dana continued, as she looked through a manga.

* * *

Elsewhere, with the other campers…

Ethan, Hannah, and Omelette were waiting for Vikki to arrive.

"You don't think Vikki had to take a leak, do ya?" Omelette asked.

"Nah, I highly doubt it." answered Ethan. "Maybe she had to do something with Dana?"

"My hunch would be to build a hot air balloon, and hope to find Selena while in the air." Hannah said out loud.

"Couldn't she use the remains of that airship that kidnapping bitch arrived in a few days ago?" Omelette questioned. "Craft that into a miniature helicopter?"

"Most of the parts were damaged beyond repair, from what she told me." answered Hannah. "Even the helicopter which was gonna take us to that one isle."

Soon enough, Vikki came running towards the three, and stopped, clearly trying to breathe.

"Whew… Who knew... That you guys were... Having a challenge this far inland?" panted Vikki.

"What happened to you?" Omelette asked. "You're nearly outta breath, Vik."

"I… rather remain quiet about… that..." responded Vikki. "So… Has the challenge started yet?"

"Not really, Chris was just waiting for Dana to arrive." Ethan answered back.

"Speaking of which..." Hannah said, pointing to where Chris was standing.

"Campers! Before we start this challenge, how about a little history lesson?" Chris announced. "Now, aside of the weeaboos in the audience, how many of you know about Matsuri?"

Most of the contestants in the audience simply shrugged, clearly not knowing.

"Well, it's a festival in Japan devoted to bountiful harvests." Maxwell spoke up.

"Way to steal the kill from someone, Maxwell..." Chris grumbled. "Have some Koala's March."

He tossed the candy over to Maxwell, as Luka gave a disapproving look at the host.

"Chris, those better not be made of actual koalas!" scolded Luka.

"Nah, they're chocolate filled, relax." Chris replied back. "Besides, I already have enough on my plate from PETA."

Dirk looked over at the candy Maxwell had and raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, isn't that your-" Dirk started to say.

"Eh, I laid it there for Chris to give to Maxwell." Dana replied back. "Besides..."

"Anyways, during those festivals, there is usually called a race, where you carry a Mikoshi cart. Your task for this challenge? Build your Mikoshi cart, carry it through the race path, place the statue inside, and carry it back here. First Mikoshi cart back here wins it for their team. Now, any questions?" Chris asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Oh, and to make things more exciting, everyone will be wearing the traditional Matsuri garb! So… Everyone, get into your happi coats!" Chris finished, as Dana and Allie passed along the robes.

* * *

**Confessional: They're so Happi together! ...Okay, I'll stop now.**

**Maxwell**: (He is in a blue happi coat, and is grinning) I've ALWAYS wanted to wear one of these! So far, this is turning out to be one awesome day!

**Isaac**: (His coat is also like Maxwell's) Never thought I would be back to wearing something over my shirt.

**Omelette**: (Her coat is like everyone elses, but red in color) Awesome, cute to the touch… I think we can take this challenge on.

**Hannah**: (She is in her coat as well.) Now, to find someone who can make one of these, only with skulls in the center of the flowers… Hey, gothic mind for the fashionable guy! Or gal..."

* * *

**Preyin' Penguins**

Currently, the four teammates were building their Mikoshi cart, with Ethan reading out the instructions.

"Okay, says here that a Mikoshi cart can be carried by four people." Ethan read out loud, as he looked at his teammates. "Well, guess we fit the criteria."

"Yeah, but what do we do in the off chance we get caught in the dust by the other team?" Vikki asked, hammering in a part of the cart.

"Then..." Omelette sported a grin. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it. After all, Chris did say that the Mikoshi cart that crosses first wins it for their team."

"True." Hannah agreed.

"Need I mention that injury sometimes happened in the actual Mikoshi cart races during Matsuri?" Ethan continued.

"Dude… We're only four people racing. What can flatten us with their kicks?" Omelette asked.

"Well… Various Wawanakwa wildlife… Boney Island wildlife relocated over to here… Bugs… Snakes… Anatat Isle's wildlife..." Vikki listed off.

Omelette raised an eyebrow. "Lenny Bruce not being afraid?"

Vikki sported a grin. "Yeppers! Though we're on a reality show, where some intern ended up in a body cast on the first day. I say we upped our bravery just by signing up."

"You got a point there, Vikki." Omelette giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: I don't think it's the End of the World yet…**

**Omelette**: Then again, Vikki's gotta be the bravest girl on the team, if not the show. She lived around lions and tigers! Oh, my… Do circuses usually have bears? We gotta fit in the trifecta!

**Vikki**: Speaking of which, how come we haven't had a challenge over on Boney Island yet this season?

* * *

**Stealthy Seals**

Isaac and Whitney were busy building their Mikoshi cart, with Tina reading the instructions. Kanata was nearby, as Maxwell was caring for his kitten.

"Aww, you feel lonely, Kanata?" cooed Maxwell at his pet.

"_I still gotta exist to the public! I still have so many cheeseburgers to eat!" _purred Kanata in her tongue.

"Okay, guys! Which one of us should carry the cart across the path?" Luka asked out loud.

"Well, perhaps Whitney, Luka, me, and Isaac." Yuki answered back. "We're basically the strongest of our team-"

"Ugh! Fffffff-" Whitney yelled out, having accidentally hammered her thumb.

"What's going on, meow?" Nerdi asked, perched on Isaac's shoulder.

"Missed by inches..." Whitney growled, as she resumed hammering.

Bob looked out at the distance, and sighed.

"Selena… Where are you..." Bob muttered, as someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, sweetie." Yuki tried to reassure him.

"But, she hasn't been seen since last night… I wish someone would try to find her..." Bob continued on.

At that moment, the winds started to pick up, ripping the instructions straight out of Tina's hands.

"Crap!" Tina yelled out, as she began to give chase towards the instructions.

Maxwell noticed Tina running off, as he too, started to give chase.

"Bob, take care of Kanata!" Maxwell yelled back, as both Maxwell and Tina soon disappeared into the woods.

Bob blinked, as he picked up the kitten.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Bob said out loud.

"_Maybe that paper's leading them to a Burger Joint?" _Kanata meowed, almost hopeful.

"Ow! GRRRR!" Whitney growled, having hammered her thumb again, and began sucking her thumb trying to ease the pain.

* * *

**Confessional: Best not to call Whitney for any home improvments…**

**Whitney: **Maybe I should invest in buying some glasses?

* * *

**The Woods**

Both Tina and Maxwell were chasing after the paper which had the instructions to their cart on it.

"Ugh, why didn't I grasp it harder?!" Tina yelled to herself. "How was I supposed to know things went all Death Wind for a moment?!"

"Beats me on that one." Maxwell replied back, having caught up. "Maybe try catching it with your whip?"

Tina nodded, as she took it out of her pockets, and swung it, trying to grasp onto it with it. But she ended up missing the paper by mere inches.

"Man, it's like that piece of paper's possessed..." Maxwell noted. "You don't think that paper's got an oni in it?"

"I highly doubt it..." Tina answered back, as the two followed the paper to a clearing…

* * *

It appeared to be the edge of a cliff, as the instructions soon landed on the face of an unexpected person.

"Ugh, what-" Selena muttered, as she stepped off the edge of the cliff. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tina, upon seeing Selena step off the cliff's edge, ran even harder, and slid on her belly, trying to catch Selena.

But Selena was holding onto a tree branch, which was quickly starting to snap off.

"Quick, Selena! Grab my whip!" Tina yelled down, offering the other end of her whip to Selena.

"Why should I?!" Selena yelled back. "Do you remember what you all did to me last night?!"

"Look, we didn't know you were be so cake repulsed! We're sorry! Now, just grab the whip, we pull you back up, and we can still make it to the challenge!" Tina continued.

"We? Who else is with you?" Selena asked.

"It's only me, Selena!" Maxwell answered back down. "But you gotta listen to reason! There's a lot to live for! Just think about what you like! You don't want all of that to go to waste, do you?"

Selena did some thinking.

"Listen to him, Selena! Think of motorcycles! Think of Kagura!" Tina said, trying to get Selena to reason with her. "Think of Bob!"

Selena, looking at the whip, started to reach for it, just as the branch snapped off. She managed to grab onto the whip, as she started to lower…

"Ugh, great plan, Tina! I told you I was fat!" Selena scolded the gamer.

Tina tried to pull Selena up, but she wasn't strong enough. But she kept a tight grip to the whip, herself inching close to the cliff's edge as well.

"Tina!" Maxwell yelled, as he tried to pull Tina and Selena back onto the top. But…

The three of them were pulled off the cliff, and started to fall right off...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Maxwell, Tina, and Selena yelled out, as they reached their landing…

…

…

…

**SPLASH!**

* * *

Whoa, the challenge barely started, both Maxwell, Tina, and Selena's fell off the edge of a cliff! What's gonna happen next?

Wonderland Sweets belongs to Lolitafreak88 on DeviantArt.

Anatat Isle belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

NEXT TIME: The challenge continues!


End file.
